MMPR Orange Ranger
by CT311998
Summary: Re-write. Sophie Davis has lived in Angel Grove since she was nine, and has been friends with the others for years. What happens when she and her friends become the Power Rangers to fight against Rita Repulsa.
1. Day of the Dumpster

**A/N:** **Sorry about this, but after a lot of thinking, I've realized that unless I write the full episode, some of them will not be able to be written. I saved all the chapters through, so I just need to write in the scenes I've missed.**

* * *

Character Bio:

Name: Sophie Davis. (her friends called her Soph)

Family: Phillip Davis (father), Wendy Davis (Mother), Charlie Davis (Uncle), Helen Davis (Aunt), Harry Davis (cousin)

Friends: Kimberly Ann Hart, (best friend) Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Jason Lee Scott

Personality: Tomboyish, Kind, Friendly, Courageous and never afraid to speak her mind.

She has know the others since she was nine years old, when her parents moved from Clevedland, Ohio. She dreams of being a professional photographer and carry's a camera around most places. She was taught martial arts by Jason, so she could defend herself from bad people in the world. She also has a fear of snakes, as she fell into a pit full of them when she was seven.

Portrayed by: Joelle Carter. (She was 20-21, when MMPR started in 1993)

* * *

Deep in space, a space shuttle lands on an strange planet, and then two astronauts wander around on the surface.

"Hey, look at that!" one of them said, seeing something bright in the distance.

"Let's go." said the other.

They both run towards the light, and come up to a weird looking dumpster.

"What do you think it is?" asked the first astronaut.

"Looks like a giant space dumpster." said the other one, as they stopped by it. "Let's open her up."

He then touched a red light on the lid, and then they pulled it open. A light comes out of the dumpster, and four monsters come out. (Finster, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo)

"What was that?" asked the first astronaut.

"Who cares." the other one said. "Let's get out of here!"

The monsters laughed.

"All right!" Squatt cheered. "We're out!"

He then walked over to the dumpster, while the astronauts look terrified.

"Rita, wake up, wake up." he said. "We're free."

Rita then came out of the dumpster.

"Ah!" she said.

"Uh-oh, morning breath." Squatt said, who then started looking though his pouch. "Let me give you a mint."

"Oh, it's good to be free after 10,000 years!" Finster said.

"Here, your evilness, let me help you." Baboo said, walking up to Rita. _"Walk with me, talk with me."_

"Oh! You made me step in a puddle you nitwit!" Rita exclaimed. "Get out of my way, monkey face!"

She cast a spell on the dumpster, destroying it, while the astronauts moved back some more, still looking terrified.

"Don't leave." Rita laughed. "You'll miss my coming out party-that's when I destroy the nearest planet."

She then laughed and turned to the planet in question...Earth.

 **(On Earth)**

 _"Angel Grove, radio."_ a woman sang on the radio.

A sign with the word's Angel Grove, Youth Center, Gym and Juice bar.

 _"It's a stupendous Saturday in Angel Grove and the big hello goes out to Ernie and the kids at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice bar."_ said the announcer on the radio. _"Keep the fruit shakes flowing Ernie."_

Inside the Youth Center people are exercising, Kimberly Ann Hart doing gymnastics on the balance beam. Jason Lee Scott and Zack Taylor doing karate, with Zack trying to tackle Jason, who jumped over to the other side of the mat, Trini Kawn doing breathing exercises and Sophie Davis doing pushups. Jason and Zack soon finish their karate, both still on their feet.

"Nice recovery, Zack." said Jason sounding impressed.

"Hey thanks for teaching me, Jason." Zack said,

"No problem." Jason said, as they shook hands.

Sophie stopped doing her pushups and cam over to them both. "I got to admit, impressive." she said complementing him.

"Thanks, Sophie." said Zack

"Great," said Jason "Now I just have to wait for my class to arrive."

Kimberly jumped of the balance beam and land gracefully.

Trini went over to her and said. "That was awesome, Kimberly."

Kimberly turned to her and said smiling. "Thanks, Trini."

Billy Cranston then came in wearing karate gear. He then sees Jason, Zack and Sophie and said. "Hey fellas, Soph." before walking over to them.

"Yo, Billy, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Well, I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class" Billy replied.

"You're in the class?" Sophie asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I am." Billy answered.

"Well, good luck then." Sophie told him.

Bulk and Skull soon walked in, who where spotted by Kimberly and Trini.

"Oh no, look who's here." Trini said.

"Bulk and Skull." Kimberly answered.

"Hi, girls." Bulk said smirking. "How about that double date we talked about?"

"Yeah." Skull said laughing. "What about it?"

"Sorry guys." Trini said apologetically.

Skull turned to leave but Bulk grabbed his jacket, pulled him back and shook his head. "What's the matter?" Bulk asked. "We're not good enough for ya?"

"Leave us alone Bulk." Trini said to them.

Bulk didn't seem to listen though. "Oh, yeah? Make me." he said

"Yeah! Make me!" Skull demanded, as Zack and Sophie came up to behind Trini and Kimberly.

"Him...make him." Skull said sounding nervous.

"Hey, you heard what she said." Zack said.

"Yeah, there not interested, you two." Sophie added.

"Oh, what do you know?" asked Bulk smirking, "The dancer and camera girl both want to be fighters." as he and Skull got ready to pounce.

"It's okay, Zack, Soph." said Kimberly "We can handle these two."

"Oh really?" Bulk asked, surprised "Let's show 'em some karate moves, Skull." as they then charged forward, but Trini and Kim both moved out of the way, as they landed on their backs on the exercise mats.

Many people in the youth center laughed at them. "You guys should definitely join Jason's karate class." Kimberly said, as she, Sophie, Trini and Zack laughed.

 **(The moon)**

On the moon, inside a palace, Rita was looking through a telescope.

"Yes, I like it." she said, taking her eye out.

"Good." Goldar said.

"Ooh!" Squatt and Baboo both said.

"Finster!" Rita shouted. "Start making Putty Patrollers."

"Yes, my queen." Finster said, who was in a workshop at the back of the palace.

"I'll lead them down and make the Earth ours, Empress." Goldar said.

Rita then laughed.

 **(Back at the Youth Center)**

Kimberly, Sophie and Trini sat down to see Jason teach his karate class, which included Billy. Zack watched while standing up to observe the class members.

"And one, two, block three, punch four, and continue." Jason instructed, as the class obeyed but Billy was struggling and Jason seemed to notice as he came to help him.

"Billy, try this." he said and show him some moves, with Billy copying him.

"I'm just not good at this." Billy said when trying step five.

"Billy, don't worry, I mean, even I was a beginner once." Jason said, trying to cheer him up.

Jason then went back in front of the class to ask them something "Alright class, what is that martial arts helps us to develop?" a couple of students put their hands up, including Billy's. Jason pointed at Billy and asked. "Billy?"

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline." Billy answered.

"That's good. You memorized that very quickly, Billy." Jason said as they both smiled.

"I had a feeling Billy would've memorized the phases." Sophie whispered to Kimberly and Trini who giggled, as Bulk and Skull showed up at the karate class. "Here we go again." she added on.

"Hey, geek." Bulk shouted to Jason, as he and Skull went up to him, chuckling while making their way over.

"Teach us how to beat people up." Bulk said, sounding demanding.

"Yeah," Skull shouted before making some karate yells. Bulk then pushed him aside, toward Billy.

"Martial arts was not developed to hurt others." Jason told Bulk.

"We did not sign up for a geeky karate class." Bulk said to Jason.

"Okay, Bulk." Jason said looking at the floor before turning to Bulk. "Maybe your ready for some more, advanced training techniques."

"Oh, okay." Bulk said snapping his fingers together.

"Try this." Jason said before doing a kick move. "Side kick."

"Anything you can do, I can do better, baby." Bulk scoffed, before doing his own kick and yell, to which only Skull clapped to.

Jason shook his head and then said "Tornado kick." before doing it. Bulk then tried to copy him again, only to lose his balance, and fall on the floor. Skull clapped while everyone else laughed.

"Class dismissed" Jason said and the class bowed and left.

About a hour later, the six of them where the sitting at a table discussing Billy's first karate lesson.

"Billy I'm telling you, for your first lesson, you did relay well." Jason said.

"I did." Billy said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, we were watching you." said Kimberly

"Pretty good, Billy." Sophie said.

"I don't know if, I've got what takes." Billy said, sadly

"It's all a state of mind Billy, you don't need to be strong in martial arts." Trini said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah man, it's all up here." Zack said pointing to his forehead.

"You'll get the hang of it, Billy." Sophie said trying to cheer him up, as Ernie, the owner of the youth center came up, carrying a tray.

"Hey guys." he said

"Hey Ernie." they said together.

"Who ordered the spinach juice?" he asked.

Suddenly the floor started shaking.

"Oh no...it's an earthquake." Ernie said sounding frightened "Everybody stay clam!" trying to hide his fear, but as he did he smashed the tray into Bulk's face. "Sorry Bulk." he said apologizing.

People all over town where running away, scared for their lives.

Back at the Juice bar, the six teens look worried as they stood up. "Oh man, must be the big one." Zack said, frightened.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake." Billy said.

"Let's get out of here." Sophie said, sounding panicked.

 **(Inside a weird looking building on a mountainside)**

"Danger, danger." it said. "It's the big one. I know it. We'll all be destroyed.

"Clam down, Alpha." said a big blue head. "It's Rita. She's escaped and she's attacking the planet."

"AY-Yi-Yi. What do we do?" Alpha asked.

"Teleport to us six overbearing and overemotional humans." the head said.

"No! Not that! Not teenagers! Alpha yelled.

"That's correct, Alpha." the head confirmed.

"I was afraid of that." Alpha said.

He walked over to a computer and press a button on it.

 **(Back at the Youth Center)**

The six teens all started to move to the front door, when something started happening to their body's.

"Oh, my gosh, what's happening?" Kimberly asked, shouting it.

'This is too weird." Trini said.

"Hold on!" Jason shouted.

The six of them were somehow teleported into the air and ended up inside the weird building. They stood up to look around and saw all sorts of computers all around the place, as well as gold tubes.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it." Kimberly asked as they looked around.

"This place is magnificent." Billy said

"Only for you Billy." Sophie joked.

"I don't get it." Jason said "How'd we end up here?"

"I just want to know where here is." said Trini.

"Maybe the answers in these controls." Billy said as he started touching one of the control consoles.

"No, no, don't touch that." said Alpha, who cam up behind them. "Who-whoa!

The teens all turned to see him, just as he then fell to the floor.

"Whoa!" Billy said as he helped the robot up. "A fully sentient, multinational automaton. Never seen anything like it. Whoa."

"Welcome humans." said the big blue head who spoke from inside a tube. The teens turn around to see the big blue floating who had spoke.

"Uh-oh." said Trini who sounded worried.

"So who are you?" Jason asks.

"Like, what are you?" Kimberly asks.

"I think we'd all like to know that?" Sophie asks.

"I am Zordon, an Interdimensional being caught in a time warp." the head said introducing himself.

"And my name is Alpha 5." the robot said, introducing himself as well.

"Excuse me, but will, like, somebody come back to earth and pick me up?" asked Kimberly. "Because I am totally confused."

"It's quite simple, my dear," Zordon said. "This planet is under attack. And I have brought you hear to save it."

"Oh, yeah, right." Zack said.

"Ah! A nonbeliever." Zordon said. "Look behind you at the viewing globe." The teens turned around to see some kind of weird looking globe. "Your doubts will be answered in the images you see." The teens then move closer to it.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe." Zordon explains as they see a woman with a double pointed hat in the globe, as well as gold monster with wings, flying in the air. "With her henchman and putty patrollars she plans to conquer earth." as they see a bunch of clay things show up.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Trini asks as they turned around.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita." Zordon says, as they walked closer to him. "Each of you will given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Kimberly asked.

"They're extinct." Sophie said. As she said that, strange things appeared on their belts.

"Behold! The keys to your power." Zordon says, as they look at there belts.

"Whoa! What are these?" Zack asks as they take them from their belts.

"Those are your Power Morphers." Zordon explains. "When in danger, raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur. And you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Kimberly asks.

"Metamorphosis." Billy says.

"That means to change." Trini explained.

"As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universe of power, and command a fleet of fighting machines called 'Zords'." Zordon explained.

"I don't get it." said Trini.

"Jason, Bold and Powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurus dinosaur." Zordon explained as Jason moprhed in the red ranger.

"Zachary, You are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon dinosaur." Zordon said as Zack morphed in the black ranger.

"Kimberly, graceful and smart the Pterodactyl dinosaur shall be yours." Zordon said as Kim morphed into the pink ranger.

"Billy, patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops dinosaur." Zordon said as Billy morphed into the blue ranger.

"Trini, fearless and agile the Saber-tooth tiger dinosaur shall be under your command." Zordon said as Trini morphed into the yellow ranger.

"Sophie, noble and courageous the Compsognathus dinosaur shall yours to command." Zordon said as Sophie morphed into the orange ranger.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon says."Just as the six of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the power of the dinosaurs which will come together to form the Mighty Megazord."

The six teens looked shocked and surprised until Zack scoffed." Power morphers? Megazords?" Kimberly and Sophie laughed thinking this was a joke. Zack then turned back to Zordon. "Uh-uh, this is just to weird for me. I'll tell you what-it's been real but I got to go."

"Yeah, see ya." Kimberly said before turning to leave, along with Sophie, Zack and Billy.

"You all coming?" Zack asks to Jason and Trini. "Jason!"

"What?" Jason asks as he looks back at Zordon.

"Let's go, man." Zack says.

"Yeah." Jason says as he turns around to leave.

As the leave they hear Zordon say. "Very well then. Let the power protect you."

"Well, now that didn't go very well did it? AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, sounding annoyed.

"Great." Kimberly said once they're outside. "He could have sent us back into town."

"I know what you mean Kim." Sophie said, as they started walking down the mountain.

 **(Inside Rita's palace)**

"Zordon, I'm surprised-teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you?" Rita asked. "Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers!"

"Yes, your evil madness." Finster said, who was making them out of dough. "I'm molding the last ones now."

He put three dough sticks inside a case and closed the lid.

"Those Putties will make space dust out of those kids." Squatt said, as Finster opened the case again.

"And the beauty is if they don't, we can always make more." Finster said, taking out the three sticks. "Now into the monster-matic they go." He put them and more on the machine. "Ten seconds should do it."

He rolled the conveyor on the machine and activated it, and then the Putties came out.

"Now, my Putties, prepare to get those teenagers." Rita said, grinning and laughing.

 **(Back on the mountain)**

The teens had walked down the mountain for a few minutes, when Jason said. "Guys, we shouldn't have left."

"What do mean, Jase?" Sophie asked as continued walking.

"Well, I mean, he chose us to save the world." Jason answered. "I say we do it."

"Do you relay think we can?" Trini asks.

"Hey guys, I mean...you don't even know what your talking about." Zack said, who was at the back, as they carried on downhill. "We were talking to a giant floating head."

 **(Inside Rita's palace)**

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with." Rita said, who was looking through the telescope, and saw them.

"Ah!" she said, who then took her eye out of it, and turned around.

"Get the Putties." she said. "It's time."

Goldar laughed.

"All right." Rita said. "That that!"

She fired a spell at the teenagers.

 **(On the mountain)**

An explosion then went of behind the six teens, meaning Rita must've of tried to attack them and missed.

"Everybody down!" Jason shouts.

"What was that?" Trini asks.

The Putties then started appearing out of nowhere surrounding them.

"Hey." Billy said, looking scared.

"Look out!" Zack shouts.

Two of the Putties then grabbed Kimberly by the arms.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"Zack!" Jason shouted to him.

"Right...these two are mine" Zack said, pointing at two of the putties.

"I've got this one." Sophie said pointing at one in front of her.

Zack started to use his Hip Hop Kido moves on them, Jason kicked one in the chest, Sophie grabbed one by the arm and tried to throw him to the ground while Trini blocked a couple of attacks from one ("Hi-Hi-Ya" she said), before hitting it in the chest. One Putty jumped down near Billy who was freighted.

"Wait." Billy said, he then took his glasses of, and put them in the pocket of his overalls. Another Putty came behind him and wrapped his arms, around Billy's chest. Kimberly then did a backflip and kicked a Putty in the back, and then kicked one of the two that had her (Ha!" she shouted). Zack move forward and kicked one, while Billy tried to hit one with his chest only for that one and another, to grab him by the legs, turn him over and throw him to the ground. The two that had Kimberly then threw her over to where Billy was ("Whoa!" she screamed), who caught her. One had grabbed Zack by under his armpits and put him in the air he tried to kick a second only for them both to throw him to where Billy and Kimberly where ("Whoa!" he said). Sophie had been grabbed by the arms by two of them, she tried to get lose by kicking one, only for the other to punch her in the chest before throwing her towards the others ("Whoa!" she yelled). Trini still fought (Hy! Hy!" she shouted) but then one grabbed her arm and knocked her over, which caused her to roll over to the others ("Whoa!" said yelled). Two had grabbed Jason by the arms he tried to kick a third in front of him, only to cause him to spin around towards the others. The six of them then look freighted about what was going to happen.

"This day is too weird." Kimberly said, frightened.

"What do we do now?" Trini asked, sounding the same.

"Zordon said these power morphers would give us power." Jason said pulling his from his belt and looking at the others. "Lets do it." They then got up and starting calling their dinosaur names.

"Compsognathus!" Sophie shouted.

"Mastodon!" shouted Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" shouted Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Trini shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted, and then they all shouted together "Power Rangers!" doing a fighting pose at the same time.

 **(In the command center)**

"Zordon, they've done it, they made the metamorphosis!" Alpha cheered.

"Good. Teleport them to Angel Grove city." Zordon instructed. "Rita just sent down Goldar."

"Right way, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then press some buttons on the computer.

 **(On the mountain)**

The rangers were all soon teleported again.

"We're teleporting again." Billy said.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"Were going save the world." Jason said as they teleported and soon arrived at there destination. "All right, let's do it." he added when we landed on top of a building.

"Hi-ya!" they all shouted.

The rangers then saw Goldar, along with several more Putties.

"Get them!" he shouted.

They started fighting again, but this time they where a lot better. Jason pushed one away before ducking a second's attack. Zack kicked one in the chest and the hit him in the back with his elbows. Billy blocked an attack from one, then elbowed it in the chest, then turned around and kicked a second in the face before tackling the first. Sophie punched one in the face and then turned to kick a second. Kimberly kicked one, then jumped back, forward flipped and then grabbed another by the arm and threw it to the ground. Trini jumped and pulled one to the ground, tackled a second and the back jumped to a higher place on the building ("Hi-ya!" she shouted.)

 **(Inside Rita's palace)**

Rita walked into the workshop, where Finster, Squatt and Baboo were.

"Finster, those stupid Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits!" she shouted at them. "They're pathetic!"

"How about making Goldar big with your wand?" Squatt suggested.

"I always have to do everything myself." Rita moaned, walking out. "Finster, I'll deal with you later!"

"Oh, dear." Finster muttered.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to where Goldar was, and he suddleny grew giant, shocking the Rangers.

"Look at him, that dude is huge!" Jason shouted.

Then Golder stomped his feet near them.

"Back off fang face!" Jason shouted.

"The good guys are here!" Zack shouted.

"Get off our planet!" Billy shouted.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" Trini shouted.

"Protectors of the Earth!" Sophie shouted.

"And we're not backing down" Kimberly said. "Hi-yah!"

Goldar then tried to hit them with his sword.

"Dinosaur power!" Jason yells, and then the Zords started appearing from there hiding places. (Sophie's from inside a waterfall) "Yes, all right!" Jason shouts as he jumps into his Zord. "Log on!" he shouts once he's inside.

The others soon jumped to join him in our own Zords.

"Let's do it." Zack said.

"Going up?" Trini asked.

"You know it, Trini." Sophie said, jumping last.

Once they where inside they activated there own Zords.

"Zack here, this is kicking!" Zack shouted.

"This is Billy-All system's go!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini shouted

"Sophie here, online and ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Hey, nice stereo." Kimberly said.

"Megazord power on!" Jason said.

The Zords began to form some sort of tank or something.

"Trini here, this is amazing." Trini said. "I seem to know how to drive this thing."

"Affirmative, I do to." Billy said. "It's almost like second nature to me."

"I know what you guys mean." Sophie said, as her Zord split in half and fitted on either side of Zack's which formed the arms.

They where soon in the cockpit of the Megazord. (Sophie was seated behind Jason)

"All right guys, let's go get him!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" the others said in unison.

Goldar then blasts them, hitting the Megazord.

"Oh!" they all moaned.

"You and your weapons are no match for me." said Goldar.

"All right guys, let's see what this baby can do!" Jason yelled.

"You said it, Jason!" Sophie shouted as Jason fires at Goldar hitting him.

"Yeah!" Jason shouts. "Zap him again!" They then do and Goldar falls to the ground. "All right." Jason cheers as the others whoop.

Goldar soon got back up. "Let's send this guy back where he came for." Jason said.

"Right!" said Trini, Billy and Sophie.

"Right!" Zack and Kimberly said.

The tank then stopped. "All right guys, let's power up." Jason yelled. "Activating Megazord battle mode." he said as he press a button on either side of him.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ a voice said from the computer as it changed into the Megazord.

 _"Megazord activated."_ the voice said again once the Megazord was formed.

Goldar jumped closer and hit his sword at the cock-pit, and then the body, but they started to fight it off, managing to hit it in the chest, knocking him down.

"Jason!" Billy said. "That blunt didn't even phase him."

"Man." Jason replied, sounding annoyed as Goldar got back up. "He's coming at us!" he shouted as Goldar charged in.

"This doesn't look good!" Sophie shouted worriedly as Goldar kicked them in chest.

"Oh!" they all moaned.

"Hang on!" Jason said as the others moaned. Goldar then came at them with his sword. "Look out!" Jason said as the Megazord and Goldar fought on, with Goldar kicking it.

"You fools are finished!" he shouted, smirking.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted and then a sword came out of the sky and landed near the Megazord. The Megazord went over to pick it up and held it in it's right hand.

Goldar now looked worried and said. "Ah, this isn't over. I'll be back." before disappearing.

"That's right, run you coward!" Sophie shouted happily, as the others cheered.

"We did it." said Billy.

 **(In Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe they beat us back!" Rita yelled.

"This is all your fault, Squatt." Baboo said, hitting the top of Squatt's helmet. "You should have helped."

"Goldar, you failed." Rita said, turning away from the balcony.

"It won't happen again, Empress." Goldar assured her.

"Shut up!" Rita shouted, walking away. "I've got a headache!"

 **(The command center)**

The Rangers where back in the command center, discussing what had happened.

"It was amazing, right?" Billy asks.

"It sure was." Sophie answered him.

"I can't believe it." said Kimberly.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Zordon said as they turned to look at him. "Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power, First...never use your power for personal gain; second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you; and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"Oh, wait a second." Zack said as he stepped forward in front of the others.

"Yes, Zachery, what is it?" Zordon asked.

"I'm not sure we're all up to this." Zack said "I mean we were pretty lucky this time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Zordon said. "The six of you have come together to make a finer group of superheroes as there has ever been.

"No way." Kimberly said. "Really?"

"You've been though and extraordinary experience together." Zordon said. "You need each other now and the world needs you.

"Yeah, all right." Jason said. "I'm in."

"Me, too." Said Zack.

"You can count on me." said Trini.

"Same here, Zordon." Sophie said.

"Affirmative." Billy said, holding his thumb up.

"I don't know, you guys." Kimberly said, causing them to turn to her. "I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmet. I don't thick I can do it."

They all looked shocked by that remark and started protesting.

"Kimberly no." Alpha said.

"Not!" Kim yells and then laughs. "Got you!"

"Circuit overload! Circuit overload!" Alpha shouted, as smoke begins to come out of him." AY-Yi-Yi."

"Don't blow a fuse." Kim said as she came near him. "You guys, I was just kidding."

"AY-Yi-Yi, Oh, humor-what a concept." Alpha said.

"Let's do it." Jason said and then he put his hand out. Zack put his hand on top, followed by Trini, then Sophie, Billy and finally Kim.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together, jumping up.


	2. High Five

**A/N: I figured I'd do the original intro, since Tommy's not here yet. I own no one, except Sophie and everyone else you don't recognize.**

* * *

 **Intro:**

A dumpster is opened.

"Ahhh!" Rita said, getting out of it. "After 10,000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!"

In the command center.

"Alpha, Rita's escaped." said Zordon, showing up in his tube. "Recuit a team of teenagers with attitude!"

Alpha press and button on the computer, and teleported six teens there, which were then given power morphers.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Austin St. John as Jason

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

They all then morphed and see a quick segment of their Zords.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Paul Schreir and Jason Narvy as Bulk and Skull

David Fielding as Zordon

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

In the Youth center, Trini and some other teens doing yogi or something, while Jason, Kim and Zack where near a climbing rope. Sophie comes in, walks over to the three of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, stopping by them.

"Jason's about to climb this rope to the top." Kimberly said. "Okay Jase, let's see you do it."

"Time to go up-and-up." Zack said as Jason started climbing the rope.

"Come on Jason, you can it." Kimberly said encouraging him and Zack and Sophie join in. "Come on!"

"Come on!" Zack said.

"You can do it!" Sophie said.

"Keep going!" Kimberly said.

"Keep going, Jase." Zack said quietly

Trini then came over, with a worried look on her face. "Jason? Jason! Be careful!" she said sounding worried. "If you slip, you can relay hurt yourself."

"Yo man, back off," said Zack. "You're gonna make him nervous."

"Nervous?" Jason asked. "Man I never get nervous." he said almost losing his grip on the last word. "When I climb." he finished as he continued up.

"You should be!" Trini said sounding panicked as Zack and Sophie laughed. "Guys, I'm gonna be over there." Trini said as she pointed at a space behind her. "At least it's down-to-Earth. "she finished.

"You should give it a try." Zack said pointing at the rope.

"Are you kidding? Uh-uh" Trini said to him. "You'd never catch me climbing anything that high." she added pointing at the rope. "See ya." she finished before walking away.

Zack and Sophie looked at Kimberly who said "Looks like someone's got a case of height fright." Sophie nodded at what Kimberly said while Zack muttered "Yeah."

Jason soon got to the top of the of the rope.

"Yo, Billy, my main brain" Zack said and he and Sophie turned around to see Billy come in. "What's up." Zack added as he high fived him.

"Hi, Billy." Sophie said, smiling at her friend.

"Hey!" Billy said before walking to right below Jason on the rope. "Well, actually, I do have some exciting news to disseminate." he said. "See, I've made a significant breakthrough regarding the cross-" Before he could finish, Jason had climbed down the rope, and had landed on Billy's shoulders.

"Billy! Heads up!" Jason said as Billy screamed. Sophie, Zack and Kim all moved back a little. Jason began doing some Tarzan swings, with his legs on Billy's shoulders. Jason soon let go and they both landed in front of Trini. Zack, Sophie and Trini all laughed when they landed.

"Oh, that was good. That was good." Zack said. "You guys should try out for the Circus."

"Yeah." Sophie said, still laughing. "You'd make a pretty good act."

"Nah." said Bulk, as he and Skull came in. "The circus don't take geek clowns."

"Geek clowns-that's great." Skull laughed as the two of them walked on, stopping by the rope. "That's great, that is so funny."

"Why don't you guys crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Kimberly asked them.

"Oh, no Kim." Sophie said sarcastically. "They look more like swamp boys than ooze boys!" Sophie joked, making Zack laugh.

Bulk looked at them and said. "Oh, that's funny, especially coming from friends of the monkey man here." turning to Jason as he finished.

"Yeah?" Jason asked. "At least I can make it all the way to the top."

"Hey, hey, hey you sayin' Bulk can't do it?" Skull asks. Jason stared at Skull, meaning that Jason didn't think Bulk could.

"Yeah, that's what your sayin' alright." Skull said answering his own question.

"Step aside,..." Bulk said before making his way over to Jason staring at him. "..and let me show you how it's done." before walking over to the rope.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well what do you think I am...stupid?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Sophie said looking at him as he stare at her, rudely.

"Well, you know what they say...if the rope fits...climb it!" Zack joked as he tossed the rope to Bulk and Sophie chuckled at Zack's joke.

Skull laugh, before turning to Bulk who begins to climb the rope only to fall back down.

"Good." Kimberly said while the others laughed.

"Hey, Bulky, I thought you were you going up." Skull said as we all laughed at him.

Bulk then tried to climb it again, only for the rope to fall on his head this time. People started laughing when parts of the ceiling fell on him which made them laugh even more.

"Oh yeah, Bulk, you, uh...really showed us this time, didn't you?" Kimberly asked, as she got down beside him.

"Yeah." Skull said. "Showed them."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing very evilly.

"Those Power Rangers are gonna wish they never tangled with me!" she said, walking to the balcony. "I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Zordon, and when I'm through, the world is going to be mine!"

 **(The Youth Center)**

"See, uh...I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval." Billy explained, leading the others to the lockers. He then turned to the others and then asked "Well? Aren't you all excited?"

"Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said." Zack said.

"Trini, translate please?" Sophie asked Trini, as Billy got something form his locker.

"He's created a communication device using microwaves." Trini translated for them.

"Affirmative." Billy said as he took out six sort of watches from his locker. (matching their ranger colors) "See? We now have connection with Zordon and Alpha in the command center." He then hands the watches to Kimberly, who then passes them out to the others.

"This is morphenomenal." Kimberly said as she looked at hers.

"I know what you mean, Kim." Sophie said to her.

"They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." Billy explained to us, as he put on his watch.

"So what your saying is that we just touch and talk? Trini asked. "Like this."

They press a button on their watches, and all of them except Billy, suddenly teleport. (colors match their ranger suits)

"Hmm." Billy said. "The neutrino power grid must have crossed molecular-"

He teleported himself before he could finish.

 **(The Command Center)**

"Uh-oh! Incoming!" Alpha said, dropping down

The Rangers all landed, in a pile on top of him, with Kim on the bottom and Billy (as he'd teleported last) on the top.

"Hey!" Kimberly shouted. "Hey, guys!"

They then got of the pile.

"It appears my communicators malfunctioned." Billy explained to the others.

"I'm sure you can fix it, Billy." Sophie said, putting a hand on his shoulder as Alpha got up.

"Oh! welcome homeboys, homegirls." Alpha said as he saw them and then asked. "What brings you to the 'hood?"

"Too much TV." Zack said and the others laughed.

"I commend your latest invention Billy." said Zordon, and the rangers looked at him. "Not only have created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit."

This surprised the Rangers.

"With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency." Zordon explained. "But until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link..." He went on as Billy gave Alpha his communicator. "..between the command center and each other. From where ever you are." He finished and the Rangers smiled at him.

"Hmm. This is easy." Alpha said. "I just have to reflux the- Uh-oh."

He then started to run around the command center, like he was on fire.

"Oh! No, no, no!" he said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Baboo, is the time device ready, or have you messed it up?" Rita asked.

Squatt and Baboo were by the time device in question, which was shaped like a Earth shuttle.

"I mean I managed to get it ready, even though Lunkhead here slowed me down!" Baboo explained, hitting Squatt's helmet.

"Now, that looks okay." Rita said.

"It's all programmed." Baboo said. "It will fly down to Earth..."

"..and wherever it lands it will open up a hole in time!" Squatt finished.

"Finster's monster will trap them in the hole and they'll be gone forever!" Baboo explained.

Rita walked over to Finster, who was in his workshop.

"Finster, the time device is ready! It's time to pick a monster!" she said.

She walked over to the monsters, who were just clay for now.

"The babies! Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using?" she asked. "Ha-ha-ha! Cootchy, cootchy, coo."

"Uh, none, my queen." Finster answered, working on a new one. "I'm making a new one, name Bones. I'm sure he'll be perfect."

"He better be!" Rita said, stepping on some clay.

When Finster had finished Bones, she saw he was skeleton shaped.

"He's so gruesome and ugly-just what I wanted." Rita said.

"Thank you, my queen." Finster said.

He then took Bones over to the monster-matic.

"I've set the monster-matic for full power!" he said, putting Bones on the conveyor. "Ahh."

He then started rolling Bones into the monster-matic.

"The Power Rangers will be helpless against him." he said, before starting it up.

"What's taking so long?" Rita asked. "He's going to be overcooked."

A puff of smoke then came out, and Squatt then bumped his head on the clock wheel near the balcony.

"Hey! Ooh!" he said.

A laughing voice then came from the smoke.

"Ha-ha-ha! I am Bones, at your service." Bones said, taking his head off.

"Hmm, perhaps I should have set the machine on low." Finister muttered.

Rita moaned, and then walked to Squatt and Baboo.

"All right, salad brains, it's time to launch the time device." she said. "And I don't want any mistakes. I want the Power Rangers gone."

Baboo picked up the launching detonator.

"So, you want me to launch it?" he asked Rita.

"Yes!" Rita shirked.

"Of course, my queen." Baboo said. "I've just got to pull this lever."

Squatt then put his fingers in his ears.

"Oh boy, I hope he knows what he's doing." he said.

"Ready? Fire!" Baboo said, pulling the lever.

The Time Device then shot of into space and down to Earth, and they all laughed. Rita then walked up to her telescope and looked in it.

"Ooh! Where is that thing?!" she asked. "I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp."

She looked around and the city and then finally spotted it.

"There it is!" she said.

People in the city saw it fly through the city, and they all panicked. It then rode along a city street, and then past a few cars, whose horns beeped as it did.

"Yay! Hooray!" Baboo cheered.

The Time Device still moved along the streets, forcing a workman back underground, while his colleges ran off.

"Whoa!" one of them said.

It then flew through a street full of people.

"Watch out!" a man shouted.

It finally stopped and then opened it's front bit up, and then shot colorful beams out of it.

 **(The Command Center)**

Alpha had clamed by now, when some sort of alarm went off.

"An extreme audio isolation." Billy said as the rest moaned at the noise. "What does it indicate?"

"What is this?" Jason asked Zordon.

"What's the noise?" Zack asked.

"It's Rita." Zordon told them. "She's sent a device to open a time trap, and the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town." he went on. "Find out what they are up to while I analyse the time device." he finished, and then Alpha pressed a button on the computer, and the Rangers where teleported away.

"We're out of here!" Jason said, before they teleported.

The six of them landed near some sort of big rock. After recovering from the landing, as they where not used to it, Jason led them forward, where they saw two Putties looking around.

"I don't get it." Kimberly said, turning back to the rest before asking. "What are they doing out here?"

"I don't know, but let's stay here and keep an eye on them." Jason answered.

"Um, I don't believe that's a viable option at the moment." Billy said, who was at the back with Trini. They saw a third Putty show up behind them

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked. "This is perfect camouflage."

"Yeah, it's not like they see us." Sophie said, backing Zack up.

"It was about ten seconds ago." Trini said tugging on Zack's shirt "And Soph, they can see us." which made Sophie turn around to see the third Putty staring at them.

"Guys, we gotta morph!" Kimberly shouted.

"No!" Jason said, turning to them. "Zordon said we got to try and take care of things on our own, before we use our powers." he said to the others before adding "Come on." leading them away, with the Putties following them.

They all ran of towards a cactus patch, and then began to fight the Putties off (as more had shown up).

"Uhh...Uh-oh." Billy said.

Kimberly ducked attack from one and then kicked it, while Trini blocked one with her arms and then kicked it in the chest. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and then punched it in the chest. Jason and Zack kicked one each an then switched opponents. Kimberly then pushed one before kicking it. Sophie then tackled one and then kicked another in the face.

"Billy! Trini! Pull some away and spread them out." Jason instructed, and the two of them ran off to near a hill. At least three of the Putties followed them while the rest stayed with the other Rangers. Zack and Jason still used the same tactic on their own opponents, while Sophie elbowed one and then punched it.

Billy and Trini then stopped and saw the three Putties behind them.

"Split up!" Billy shouted.

"Okay." Trini replied, before running off.

"You go that way." Billy said Trini, pointing to the left.

"Right." Trini said, running left.

Billy still ran forward, while Trini stopped and looked back, and then ran and hid behind a rock. Two of the Putties had ran to the top of the rock she was behind, and looked around. The two of them then got to the edge, allowing Trini to see their shadows, and then they jumped down, with their backs to her, and then ran off to continue looking. She then grabbed the edge of the rock and looked up, and saw to her horror, Billy wall high up on the cliff, with the third Putty behind him.

"Billy! Billy, come back! You'll fall!" she shouted. "Billy! You're too high!"

Billy ran further up the hill and then climbed more of it, and then Trini ran after him.

The others where having no trouble against the rest of the Putties. Jason punched one, while Kimberly tackled a second, Zack jumped over a third and Sophie kicked and fourth.

Trini ran over to the steep edge of the hill, while Billy ran between two rocks and then ran over to a ledge.

"Whoa!" he said, stopping himself before he fell.

The Putty looked over a rock for him, while Trini ran on, until she saw Billy by the ledge, as she was directly below him. The Putty then jumped a little higher, while Billy looked worried and scared.

"Alpha." he said, touching his now empty wrist.

"I'm afraid, but I can do this." Trini said, starting to climb the rock. "Billy needs me."

Billy then fiddled around, trying to reach his Power Morpher. When he pulled it out however, it slipped out of his fingers.

"My Power Morpher!" he cried.

His Power Morpher then rolled down the hill. He turned and saw the Putty was coming closer to him. Trini almost lost her footing as she continued climbing up the hill. The Putty then jumped right in front of Billy.

"Help!" he shouted.

His shouts were so loud, they echoed around the place. Trini looked down and saw herself getting dizzy, but looked back up when she heard Billy's scream.

"I can't do it, but I have to." she muttered.

She then carried on climbing.

The others through were having their own problems, as Putties had surround them now, creating a circle around them.

Trini kept on climbing

"Back off! Zack shouted as the Putties pushed himself, Kimberly, Jason and Sophie together. The putties wouldn't go and soon, the four of them where trapped in the tight circle.

Trini then ran along the flat surface of the from behind the rocks, and then ran to a bush, which lead her behind Billy and the Putty, just as Billy lost his footing.

"Uhh!" he moaned.

"Hey, dirtbag!" Trini shouted, getting its attention. "Leave him alone."

She then ran past the bush and came face to face with it. She then ran past it and towards Billy, stopping in front of him.

"Come on!" she tempted.

The Putty then ran at them, but they moved out of the way, making it fall of the edge.

"That was truly morphitudinous, Trini." Billy said.

"Thanks, Billy." Trini said, before seeing the others surrounded. "What about them?"

"They're in trouble. We've got to get down there and help them." Billy said. "Let's go."

They both then ran back down the hill.

"Hey! Uhh!" Kimberly shouted as she moaned to get free, along with Zack, Sophie and Jason. Billy and Trini soon arrived and freed them, by puting the heads under the arms of some the Putties, breaking the circle.

"Form a human chain! Now!" Jason ordered, once freed. Zack got behind him while Kimberly got in front of him.

"Zack!" Jason said.

"Ready." Zack replied jumping on Jason's shoulders. " Locked on!"

Kimberly then put her arms around the bottom of Zack's legs. "Go!" she cried.

"Let's do it." Zack said, and the Jason began spinning around in a circle, hitting the Putties and sending them into cactus patches.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita saw the Putties running away through her telescope, covered in cactus stickers.

"Oh!" she said, taking her eye out of it.

She then turned around.

"All right, Bones, go do your stuff." she said.

Bones then disappeared, then reappeared in pieces at the Amusement Park, then rebuilt himself.

 **(Command Center)**

They smiled and cheered until Zordon contacted them, seeing them in the viewing globe.

"Congratulations Power Rangers. You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties." The six teens smiled upon hearing that. "And special congratulations to you Trini, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency." Trini smiled proudly when she heard that while Jason put a hand on her shoulder. The alarm then went of. "Hold your positons, everyone." Zordon continued. "Our scanners have pick up a new threat." Alpha began pressing buttons on the controls. "Rita has sent a creature named Bones down to the Amusement Park. He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, can jump long distances and even make himself disappear." Zordon told them before adding. "He probably controls the time device as well, so get moving Power Rangers. It's morphing time."

With that said the six teens pulled out their power morphers.

"Compsognathus!" said Sophie

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

They morphed and then appeared in the park getting into a fighting pose, ready to fight of Bones. "Hyay! Power Rangers!" they shouted when done. (Sophie's pose is both her hands shaped like a claw, with her left one being a bit behind the right one)

"Here. Let me help you get a head." Bones said as he took his head off and threw it in the air, his body disappearing afterward.

The Rangers ran over and where shocked. "Whoa!" Jason said.

"What in the world?" Trini asked, when they stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sophie shouted.

"Into the time warp, all of you." Bones said.

"Whoa!" they all said, as the six rangers where started spinning around in a place they didn't know. As soon as the spinning stopped, they land on the ground in a place they didn't know. Frist was Jason and Sophie, then Billy and Zack and finally Trini and Kimberly.

"Ohh!" Kimberly moaned.

"Ouch!" Trini groaned.

"This is weird!" Zack said when he got up.

"I know what you mean, Zack." Sophie said a bit annoyed.

"Man..." Jason said.

"How strange!" Kimberly said.

"Man what is this place?" Jason asked before getting his answer.

"Look out!" Sophie shouted seeing Bones come back, but it was too late as he hit all six of them with his sword. As soon as he was on the over side of the room, he stopped and turned to us looking menacingly.

"Blade blasters up!" Jason ordered, and then they all took out there own blade blasters, in dagger mode, ready to fight.

"Aah!" they all shouted, charging in.

As they charged in however, five skeleton figures came from behind Bones. They all fought one each, with Jason fighting Bones himself.

A black pumpkin was knocked over, and Squatt came out from the other side.

"Wowie!" he said, surprised.

Jason locked his blade with Bones's sword, then rolled forward as he tried to hit him, but was then hit anyway.

"This ought to do it." Squatt said, taking a bomb out of his pouch.

"Whoa! this place is weird." Baboo said, coming out from where Squatt had been.

"Oh boy!" Squatt said, moving to the time device.

The Rangers still fought the skeletons one on one, Trini and Zack jumped and then rolled over ("Hyah!" Trini yelled). Billy did a backflip to avoid a hit ("Ha!" he said), Kimberly did the opposite to attack, while Sophie blocked an attack in defense.

"Now to blow up the time device and trap them here." Squatt said, placing the bomb near the device.

"Come on, Squatt! Hurry up!" Baboo demanded, running up to him. "You did bring the matches didnt you?" Squatt was looking through his pouch for them. "I told you not to forget them!" He then hit Squatt's helmet and put his own hand in. "Oh, let me see that...there." he pulled them out.

"I didn't forget them. they got to be in there somewhere." Squatt whimpered.

Baboo then light the match, while Squatt held the wire to the bomb.

"Now, just hold it steady so I can light it." Squatt said, as it was lit. "There! Oh, boy! Now we going to get-"

The lit wire had reached his fingers before he could finish, making him drop it.

"Oh!" he moaned.

"Yay!" Baboo cheered.

Kimberly then saw the lilt wire, hook up to the bomb. "Jason, look!" she called out getting his attention as well as Sophie's.

Jason saw it and shouted "Aah! Stop!" but before he could get a reply, Bones put his sword down in the floor, creating a crevice with him on one side and the Rangers on the other. ("Whoa!" they moaned) Jason then jumped over to the over side and battled Bones again ("Uhh!) he groaned) holing him still before turning to the others and shouted. "Come on! Let's blast him!" The other Rangers turned the blade blaster into blaster mode and fired at Bones (Jason moving out of the way just in time.), turning him into a pile of bones.

"Yes!" said Billy.

"All right!" Kimberly said.

"Cool!" said Trini

"Got him!" Zack said.

"Wait, look!" Sophie said, as Bones started to put himself back together, laughing as he did.

"We need to destroy his head." Billy said before jumping over and grabbing Bone's head and rolled away from the body. When he landed, he warped the head in Bone's cape. "Trini, catch!" he called throwing the head to her.

She caught it when the five skeletons came towards her. "Look out!" she cried to the others. She then fought her way past them, destroying them on the way to the crevice. "So long, bonehead." she said before throwing it down the crevice. ("Aah!" he shouted) Bones's body then fell to the ground, destroying itself for good.

 **(Rita's palace)**

I'm not through yet!" Rita shouted. "Moondust, soft and planet, send to Earth a giant!"

She then laughed evilly.

 **(the time warp)**

The giant then showed up he put a hand into the time warp and grabbed hold of Jason. Squatt and Baboo cheered "Yippie!" Baboo cheered while Squatt said. "Giant go!"

The other Rangers started calling to him, but it was no use.

"Hey! Jason!" Billy and Sophie called. The two of them and Kimberly all soon saw the giant's face and saw here was menacing.

"Let me down, you big ox!" Jason shouted as he tried to get free.

"Let's get out of here!" Squatt cried out, as the wire almost reached the bomb.

The explosion from the bomb then went of, causing the other rangers to be thrown out of the time warp and started falling.

"Whoa!" shouted Billy.

"Ohh!" Kimberly shouted.

"Aah!" Zack yelled.

"Ohh!" Trini shouted.

"Whoa!" Sophie yelled.

They landed on the hard ground, and when they got back up, they saw how big the giant was and shouted helplessly at Jason.

After a little more struggling Jason had had enough. "Man, I've had about enough of you. Let me go." he barked before getting his blade blaster out and blasted him in the face, which made the giant let go of him. He fell to the ground and soon the giant bought out his sword and almost hit them where they were standing.

"Zordon, we need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted and then his Tyrannosaurus Zord showed up.

"Alright! Now that's what I call power!" Jason said as they looked at it. "Let's kick some giant." he said before jumping aboard it. ("Hyah!" he said, while doing it) Once he was inside he said, "Whoa! Morphin'!" He then pressed the two button's to power up his Zord. "Dinozord power on." He then started battling the giant one on one. The giant bought out his sword and slashed the Zord. Jason then turned his Zord around, hitting the giant with it's tale, knocking it to the ground. He the pushed the giant aside and shouted. "How am I doing Zack?"

"Morphmenomanal! Yeah." Zack replied.

"You said I, Zack!" Sophie said.

Jason then had his Zord jump up and kick the giant, knocking it far away. "Time to chill this dude out!" Jason said. He then moved his control to the middle, making his Zord fire something in the ground creating a crevice. The giant was soon met by Jason's attack and started turning it into dust Jason then got to the top of his Zord and shouted. "Yeah!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope, looking furious. She then yelled and kicked a globe at Squatt and Babbo.

"Oh, I've got such a headache!" she moaned. "Somebody bring me an aspirin!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie was talking to some girl about what he had heard on the radio.

"Yeah, I'm telling ya, I heard it on the radio." he said, walking by the teens, except Zack who wasn't there. "Six superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy." They stopped by the table where the Rangers where, excerpt Zack. "And they called themselves the Power Rangers."

The five teens giggled when they heard that, since Ernie didn't know it was them that had done all that.

"Ur...speaking of which." said Billy as he got up from the table, followed by Kimberly and Sophie and then Jason and Trini. "Our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha."

"Cool. So we can like teleport and communicate to the Command Center with these things?" Kimberly asked, pointing at her communicator.

"Affirmative." Billy said to her.

"This is so nineties." Kimberly grinned, Sophie giggled while Jason and Trini smiled, they then walked over to the climbing rope from earlier that day.

"Oh, Trini, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out today." Billy said as they stopped by the rope. They didn't see Zack come in with a grin of his face. He made his way over quietly, putting a skull mask on.

"Yeah. The way you climbed those rocks was morphmenomanal." Kimberly said to Trini.

"I guess what they say is true." Trini sighed. "You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it. I hope I can be that confident the next time."

At that moment Zack came over and freighted Trini. She starts climbing the rope very fast, even faster than Jason had done earlier, before getting to the top.

"Girl, looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights." Zack said. They all started laughing while Zack took the mask off.

"Zack!" Kimberly laughed, while at top of the rope Trini sighed.


	3. Teamwork

Inside of Angel Grove High, Trini and Kimberly trying to get people to sign petition slips, to close down a dumpsite.

"Stop the pollution of our neighborhood." said Trini.

"Sign a petition, help close the dumpsite down." said Kimberly. People kept coming by and signing

"Come on guys, we can hardly stand the smell anymore." said Trini. "Let them know that you care. Please sign up.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sophie asked when she got to them.

"Oh, hi, Soph." Kimberly said. "Where trying to get people to sign this petition, so we can close the dumpsite down."

"Would you mind signing it, Soph?" Trini asked "We need all the help we can get."

"Sure, give it to me." Sophie said as she took one of the petitions from and signed it.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Caplan." Kimberly said as Mr. Caplan, the school principle came over to them.

"Now, this is wonderful, girls." he said, stopping by them, looking at the picture. "Oh, Miss Davis, I see your helping out as well."

"Anything for one of my friends." Sophie said to him.

"Well, it's just dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment." Mr. Caplan said to the three girls. "But is this dumpsite as bad as you say?"

"You should see the place, Mr. Caplan." Trini said to him. "It's an industrial waste disaster."

"I mean who can stand to see the world pollute the Earth like that?" Kimberly asked, and Sophie had to agree with that.

"I know what you two mean." Sophie said backing them up as Mr. Caplan nodded before leaving. "I'll stay and give you guys a hand."

"Thanks Soph." Kimberly said and they went back to calling for help.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing evilly, taking her eye out of her telescope.

"My pollution will ruin the whole planet!" she laughed.

"Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius." Finster said, who was near her. "Once my monster eliminates the Power Rangers Earth is finished!"

Rita laughed even more then.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Jason, Billy and Zack where walking down the hallway when they heard the girls speak.

"Sign a petition. Help close the dumpsite down." Kimberly said.

"Help keep the environment safe and clean." Sophie said.

"We can live in a cleaner environment." Trini calls out.

"Fight pollution." Kimberly said.

"Come on and help protect the planet." Sophie said.

"Come on, save the Earth!" Trini called out.

"Hey, ladies, what's up?" Zack asked, as he, Jason and Billy stopped by them.

"Hi, guys." Kimberly said.

"Hey, guys." Trini and Sophie said.

"Looks like you're attracting a crowd." Jason said.

"Yeah, you conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy asked them.

"We're gonna deliver these petitions to the dumpsite owners, today." Trini said.

"Cool." Zack said while Billy said. "Good idea."

"Yeah, maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess." Kimberly said before asking. "You guys want to sign?" handing them the petition from.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Sure." Billy said as they started to sign.

"Come with us this afternoon, you guys." Trini said but the boys all had weird looks on their faces.

"I'd love to but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but...I can't bug out on my students." Jason said.

"Well, I must also decline." Billy said sounding a bit nervous. "See I'm president of the science fair committee and today is our first meeting."

"Uh, I'd love to ladies, but, Alpha..." Zack said sounding as nervous as Billy. "..he said he had something super important to me about, right away. I promised to meet him, sorry."

They then turned to Sophie who was beside Kimberly. "I go with you two." she said. "I'm not busy today."

"Thanks Soph, and it's okay, guys." Kimberly said to the guys.

"Kimberly, Sophie and I will go alone then, but it would be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team." Trini told them.

"Sorry, girls." Jason said.

"Well, thanks for signing the petition ,you guys." Trini said.

"Yeah, thanks." Kimberly said.

"We appreciate it." Sophie said.

"Good luck." Billy said before they said goodbye and left.

"Bye." Kimberly said.

They then heard somebody burb, and turned to see Bulk standing in front of them.

"Hey, Miss Earth." he said before dropping his can of juice. "Recycle that." before he, Skull and there friend Sharkie started laughing.

"Get a life, Bulk." Kimberly said.

"Hey!" said Skull moving closer. "Why don't you take this..." pointing at a can he was holding, before squishing it together. "..to the dump with ya, Miss clean?" he then threw it at the three girls who got down just in time. The three bullies starting laughing again. A boy then came by and put the can Bulk had dropped, in the recycle bin.

"Hey! Geek!" Bulk said before picking the bin up.

"Come on, man, let me go!" the boy said.

"Stay out of this." Bulk demanded, before putting the bin on the boy's head, with all the contents falling on him as they laughed.

"Okay, that does it! You're way out of line!" Trini shouted at them, putting her petition form on the table behind her.

"Oh..." Skull said.

Sharkie then kicked the bin towards them, but Kimberly was able to flip over it.

"Hey, hey!" said Skull, smirking. "Guess you finally flipped over me."

"Come on! Let's get her." Bulk said, and he and Skull both charged at Kimberly from different sides. Kimberly though did another backflip and got out of the way, which made Bulk and Skull crash into each freaked while people around them laughed and they fell into two different recycle bins.

Sophie, Trini and Kimberly came over to Bulk who was stuck and said. "Well, looks like it's time to take out the trash."

"And deliver these petitions." Trini added as they started to leave.

"Bye." Kimberly said waving at Bulk before leaving. Sharkie came over to help get Bulk out, but he was still stuck.

"Come on." Bulk said. "Come on!"

As they went away Sophie stopped, which made Kimberly and Trini turn to her.

"Guys, wait." Sophie said. "Let me get my camera?"

"What for, Soph?" Kimberly asked

"If I take my camera with us, I can get more pictures to show people how bad that dumpsite is to the planet!" Sophie explained to them.

"That's actually a good idea." Trini said.

With that said, Sophie went to get her camera form her locker. She came back a few minutes later, with her camera around her neck and her backpack on her back and then they left for the dumpsite.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking in her telescope, and saw the dumpsite.

"Oh, this is sweet!" she said. "Kimberly, Sophie and Trini are about to walk into my waste dump. Oh it's perfect. Those girls don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, all right!" Squatt cheered.

"If the girls find out it's your plant won't that ruin your plan?" Baboo asked Rita.

"Nincompoop!" Squatt exclaimed.

"You don't have to get personal." Babbo said.

"We'll ambush them with Putties, then finish them with a monster before their friends can help." Goldar said.

"Right!" Rita said. "We can't lose this one. Prepare the putties, they've got work to do."

 **(The dumpsite)**

As soon as they got to the dumpsite, Sophie started taking pictures of the horrible place as she, Kimberly and Trini walked through it. They finally stopped walking when got past the fence.

"This is gross." Kimberly said.

"The most horrible place I've ever seen." Sophie said as she scrunched up her nose.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Trini asked as she nodded to something murky and brown.

"I don't think I want to know." Kimberly responded.

"You said it, Kim." Sophie said before they continued walking. They saw some horrible things there, and Sophie knew she had to take more pictures of the place, although she wished she didn't.

"Well, it doesn't really look like there's anybody here to give these petitions to." Kimberly said when they stopped again.

"Then why does it feel like where being watched?" Trini asked.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling here, guys." Sophie said, worriedly.

After she said that, Putties came out of nowhere landing all around them.

"We've got company!" Kimberly said, sounding scared.

"Me and my big mouth." Sophie said, putting her camera back in her backpack.

The three of them then separated and began to fight the Putties off. Kimberly ran up some steps, before turning to face them. She put her petition form in front of her face, only for a Putty to knock it out of her hand. She then kicked it twice making it fall down the steps, and than she ran up some stairs near on of the Dumpsite's tanks. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and threw it to the floor, then she kicked a second and then punched a third. She then ran further into the dump site when two Putties came in front of her, she ran back a bit and then kicked them both with the spilt kick. Trini hit one in the shoulder with a karate chop (Hi-yah!" she said.) and then kicked a second, who grabbed her an spun her around, but she then made it punch another. She then karate chopped two in the chest, with her back to them. Kimberly carried on up the stairs, only for a puttie to grab her, she elbowed it twice making it fall into a pile of boxes. She then kicked a second, followed by a third, which she kicked twice. Sophie punched one in the chest, ("Hyah!" she shouted.) only for a second to garb her from behind. She stood on it's foot and then kicked it in the side. Trini continued to karate chop her opponents, hitting one in the face three times and then hit one with her knee in the chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking in her telescope and saw Trini karate chopping the Putties.

"Good, they're fighting." she said, taking her eye out of the telescope. "Now, all we have to do is send the monster!"

 **(Command Center)**

"That's why you brought me here, Alpha?" Zack asked, who'd gone there right after school.

Alpha nodded.

"Check it out." Zack said.

"I'm watching." Alpha said, as Zack started dancing.

He did his Hip Hop Kido dance moves.

"Wow." Alpha said.

Zack then back jumped and did some more dancing.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

Zack then put his hands on the floor, and did some leg kicks, before getting back up, and then stopped.

"See?" he asked, as Alpha walked up to him. "That's the Hip Hop Kido and that's what it's all about."

"Grooving." Alpha said, just before the alarm went off.

"Whoa!" Zack said.

"Zachery, Alpha the girls are in trouble." Zordon said. "The Putties have them outnumbered at the waste dump."

Zack ran to the viewing globe and saw the girls fighting some Putties.

"Oh, no!" Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Dudettes in trouble, dudettes in trouble! What are we gonna do, Zordon?"

"Bring the rest of the team to help." Zordon said. "Jason, Billy, teleport here immediately. It's urgent."

The two of them then teleported and arrived in the Command Center.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Kimberly, Sophie and Trini are in trouble." Zordon explained.

"Hey, fellas take a look." Zack said.

They all turned back to the viewing globe, and saw Kimberly being held by a Putty.

"We got to help them." Zack said.

 _"Let me go!"_ Kimberly yelled.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Finster, it's time!" Rita said to Finster, who was working on the monster. "Is the monster ready?"

"Yes, evil one, the Minotaur is nearly complete." Finster replied. "There, done."

He then put it onto the monster-matic and activated it, Rita laughing while it did. Minotaur then came out of it, and was then teleported to Earth.

 **(Command Center)**

"There's no time to lose. Get to the dumpsite and..." Zordon said. "Wait, Rita has sent down a monster. You better deal with him first."

They turned to the viewing globe and saw Minotaur in it, breathing fire from his mouth.

"I'll monitor the girls from here." Zordon said.

"It's the most mecening Minotaur." Billy said.

"It's morphin time." Jason said.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, arriving at Minotaur's location.

Billy and Zack then both jumped and tried to kick him,("Hyah!" they both said.) but his shield block them and knocked them both back.

"This guy is tough!" Jason said, running between them. "I'll get him with my Blade Blaster!"

He then pulled it out and fired at Minotaur, but his shield blocked the blast and deflected it back at them, knocking them all back down.

 **(The dumpsite)**

The girls had now broken free of the Putties that had grabbed them and regrouped by the empty cans.

"Are you two all right?" Trini asked.

"I'm fine." Sophie said. "Kim?"

"Yeah, you think we got them all? Kimberly asks.

"Uh-oh." Trini said and Kimberly and Sophie turned around to see three Putties coming towards them.

"Oh..." Kimberly said, worriedly.

Trini looked behind her and said. "Guys, look." Sophie turned around to see the empty cans.

"Good idea, Trini." Sophie said.

"Come on clay boys, come and get us!" Kimberly yelled.

"Come on you clay brains!" Sophie yelled as the Putties came towards them. They hit one each and caused them to fall in the empty cans.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "More trouble on the way, Zordon!"

He saw Goldar in the viewing globe.

"Hmm, this is a dangerous turn of events, Alpha." Zordon said. "Contact the girls. Tell them to morph and try to hook up with the others. Working together as a team is their only hope now."

 **(The dumpsite)**

The girls then pulled out the power morphers and morphed, having been told by Alpha about Goldar being in the area.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Hi-yah!" they shouted together. "Power Rangers!"

They then battle more Putties who had appeared and where lead by Goldar.

"Get them!" he ordered. Trini tackled one, then back flipped so both her legs reached another's head. She kicked it's sides, ("Hi-yah!" she yelled) then threw it over, and then threw a third down by he arm. Sophie grabbed one puttie by the arm and threw it over her shoulder. She then did a couple of backflips before kicking a second in the chest. Kimberly forward flipped and then hit one in the face. Trini then back flipped to avoid Goldar's sword attacks.

Goldar shouted. "Your mine!" as the girls regrouped.

"Yeah?" Trini asked. "You gotta catch us first." as they jumped backwards. More putties came out to fight them. "Kim, look out!" Trini shouted as she grabbed one by the arm and threw it down, while Sophie punched one in the chest. Kimberly fought Goldar who knocked her to the ground with a sword attack.

"Trini!" Sophie shouted. "Kim's in trouble."

They then jumped on the back of Goldar's back and tried to keep him still.

"Kim, call the others, get help!" Trini yelled.

"Right!" Kimberly said, before running of to contact them. Goldar then sliced both Trini and Sophie with his sword, knocking them to the ground.

"Trini!" Sophie shouted concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sophie." Trini answered getting back up. They then both jumped and both kicked Goldar in the shoulder.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw Minotaur hit Billy with his axe, followed by Zack. They then saw Goldar knock Kimberly down with his sword.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The Power Rangers still have their hands full!" Alpha cried out.

"Yes. This is the toughest situation they have face yet." Zordon said. "Perhaps the time has come to for me to reveal to them the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons."

 **(The boys location)**

Minotaur growled and hit Jason with his axe, then blocked an attack from Billy, before hitting Zack, after he kicked him. Minotaur then hit Jason again, knocking him down, and then some rocks fell on him, as Zack and Billy gathered around him.

"Look out!" Jason yelled, as one hit the top of his head.

They looked up and saw it was Squatt and Baboo throwing the rocks at them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You're finished!" Rita shouted. She then threw her wand down to Earth, making Minotaur grow giant.

 **(The boys location)**

"Whoa!" they all said, backing away from Mintoaur.

"You've had it now!" Baboo called.

Minotaur then stomped along the ground, and the boys tried to dodged him.

"Oh, man!" Jason groaned.

"Watch out!" Billy shouted.

 **(The girls location)**

The girls, having now regrouped, then saw tgiant Minotaur hovering over them.

"Oh, what's that?" Trini asked Kimberly and Sophie.

"A giant Minotaur monster!" Sophie yelled sarcastically. "What do you think it is?"

They then turned around to see Putties behind them.

 **(The boys location)**

"Kimberly, Sophie, Trini, we've got our hands full over here!" Jason yelled through his communicator. "Call up your Zords and help us put this dude down!"

 **(the girls location)**

"Right, we're on our way!" Trini said through her communicator.

"What about Goldar?" Sophie asked.

"We'll take care of him and the Putties, too." Trini said.

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord power!" yelled Jason and his Zord then appeared.

"Mastodon Dinozord power!" yelled Zack before saying. "Let's get him!" His Zord then showed up.

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy and then his Zord arrvied

"Sabre-tooth Tiger power!" yelled Trini as she fought a couple of putties. Her Zord soon arrived with the others

"Compsognathus dinosaur power!" yelled Sophie as she kicked a puttie in the chest. Her Zord then showed like with rest.

"Pterodactyl dinosaur power!" yelled Kimberly and then her Zord appeared.

"Let's do it!" Jason said to Billy and Zack, before jumping into his Zord.

"I'm with ya!" Zack said.

"Right!" Billy said.

They both then followed Jason and jumped into their Zords.

"Let's take this guy down!" Sophie said to Kimberly and Trini, who both nodded, before they jumped into their Zords.

"All right, log on!" Jason yelled.

"Zack here, moving and a grooving!" Zack said out loud.

"This is Billy, outstanding!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, powered and ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's munch this Minotaur!" Kimberly shouted last.

"Battle sequence engaged!" Jason shouted.

Kimberly's Zord then flew by the Minotaur and blasted Goldar and the Putties on the ground and then Sophie's and Billy's Zords both charged at the Minotaur.

"Activating weapons system!" Billy said as he drew out two cannons from the back of his Zord.

"Copy that, Billy!" Sophie said as the tail on her Zord turn into some sort of grappling blaster. Billy then fired at the Minotaur hitting him the chest, and then Sophie fired a cable at it's legs before spinning it around knocking it to the floor, with it's legs tied up a bit. When it got back up Trini blasted it with her Zords cannon, but after it hit him, the monster fired back with lasers out of his horns. Then Trini came at the monster and hit him with the Tigers claws.

"Let me chill this dude!" said Zack and then he fired a kind of freeze ray though his Zords trunk. The minotaur dropped it's weapons but than came closer to them.

"I'll get him." Billy said firing chains out of his Zord's horns. "Power hooks are locked on." The Minotaur then began to break free. "There not holding!" he shouted. "Increasing power, now!" and with that the minotaur fell to the ground.

"Nice work there, Billy." Sophie said, congratulating him. As Sophie said that though the Minotaur got back up and attacked Jason

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What's this?" Rita asked. "He can't be defeated now! We're too close!"

 **(The battle)**

Minotaur then rammed hiss horns into Jason's Zord knocking him over. When Jason got back up he shouted. "Power rangers, bring them together!"

After that was said the Zords combined into the tank form. Once it was formed the blasted it with the tanks lasers hitting the Minotaur in the chest. The Minotaur then blasted back with it's horn lasers.

"Bring the Megazord to full power!" Jason shouted after just being missed the Minotaur's lasers. Before they could though Zordon contacted them again.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon could see the battle in the viewing globe.

"Zordon, he's coming no matter what they do!" Alpha shouted. "The Zords have no effect on him! They don't stand a chance!"

"You're right, Alpha." Zordon said. "Power Rangers, return to the command center immediately for new instructions."

 **(In the Megazord)**

"Right, let's go!" the Rangers said together and then they where teleported back to the Command Center.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"They're running away." Rita said, looking through her telescope. "Now, the world will be ours for the taking!"

 **(Command Center)**

Six colorful lights teleported in, revealing the Power Rangers.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jason asked.

"That's what I want to know?" Sophie asked.

"Your questions will be answered in due time." Zordon said and then the Rangers turned to him. "Your Zords have been returned to there hiding places and I will now reveal new power and weapons." This got the Rangers attention. "Behold...Billy this is your Power Lance-a weapon of great power and range." As he said that a blue lance came into Billy's hands. "Kimberly, behold you Power Bow-accurate and strong." A bow and arrow came into Kim's hands. "Jason, this is your Power Sword-key to all the weapons powers." A sword came into Jason's hands. "Sophie, this is your Power Claw-light and strong willed to handle." A claw like weapon comes into Sophie's hands. "Zachery behold the Power Axe, lighting quick and had as diamond." A black axe came into Zack's hands. 'Trini, your Power Daggers are feather light and hard as arrows." Two daggers came into Trini's hands. "Use these weapon's together and you will be unstoppable."

"That Minotaur's history!" Jason said and then they where teleported off again to battle. "Here's the plan, we corner the Minotaur and give a taste of our weapons. If that doesn't work, we bring them together and give him a taste of our megapower." Jason said as they teleported. "You with me."

"Right!" said Trini.

"We're with ya!" said Billy.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sophie said.

"All the way!" Kimberly said.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

They soon jumped down, and came face to face with the Minotaur, who was normal size again.

"All right Minotaur, you're going down!" Jason said.

"You got that right!" Zack said. "You're yesterday's news!"

"Face it, Minotaur, you're history!" Billy said.

"So why don't you back where you came from?" Trini said. "Before you get hurt!"

"You made a mistake messing with us Minotaur!" Sophie said.

"Yeah! And the same goes for Rita!" Kimberly said.

"Hyah!" they said together. "Power Rangers!"

They then started fighting the Minotaur, first Kimberly shot a arrow from her bow, while Trini threw one of her daggers hitting Minotaur casing him to drop his weapons. "(Hi-yah!" they both yelled.) Then Zack and Billy both hit him with there weapons, then Sophie hit him in the chest with her claw, and then Jason hit him with his sword ending the Minotaur backwards, the Rangers soon heard Zordon's voice. "Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together." he said as their weapons started glowing. "Your team must act together as one!"

"You heard him guys, let's do it!" Jason ordered the others.

"Right!" said Billy and Kimberly.

"Morphin!" said Zack, Trini and Sophie together.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted throwing his weapon into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kim shouted doing the same.

"Power Daggers!" Trini shouted.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouted.

"Power Claw!" Sophie shouted as her weapon went under Zack's.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted as he jumped and put his sword on top of the other weapons.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Uh-oh." Rita muttered, looking through the telescope.

 **(The battle)**

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, and then fired a blast at Minotaur, destroying him.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"Yes!" Trini shouted.

"All right!" Sophie shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Rita said, turning around. "We we're this close to beating the Power Geeks! And if it wasn't for your monster, we'd have done it!" she added. pointing to Finster.

"We'll, yes, your..." Baboo said, cowering with Sqautt.

"Shut up! Rita shouted, interrupting him.

"It's all your fault." Goldar said, hitting Finster on the head."What do you think of that? You coward!"

"All the bad guys in the universe and I see I get stuck with these nitwits!" Rita shouted.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers where now back in school, and were walking though one of the hallways.

"Gee, things sure work out better when we work as a team, huh?" Trini asks.

"Maybe with a little teamwork, we'll get the dumpsite closed down yet." Billy said.

"And the pictures I took, will help prove to people had bad that place is." Sophie said grinning.

"Uh-oh." Jason said as they turned to see Mr. Caplan come over.

"Look at this place." Mr. Caplan said before asking the teens. "Why hasn't been cleaned up, yet?" he then pointed to them and said. "You, there. I want to talk to you."

Before anyone could say anything a voice came from the speaker. "Uh, Mr. Caplan, Mrs. Quagmire wants to talk to you.

He turned to the teens and said. "One moment." before leaving.

"What do you say we show a little teamwork and get this place cleaned up?" Jason asked the rest.

"Alright." said Billy.

"Sure." said Sophie.

"Come on." said Trini, and they started to clean up the mess up of the floor. They put the papers in the right bins and while Sophie and Billy swept the floor. They had just finished by the tine Mr. Caplan came back.

"Nice work, team." Trini said to the others.

"You said it, Trini." said Sophie as the others laughed

"What happened to the mess?" Mr. Caplan said, looking surprised.

"Mess, what mess?" Jason asked looking innocent.

"Oh..." Mr. Caplan said before leaving.

The teens laughed until their communicators went of.

 _"Congratulations, Power Team, you've done well."_ said Zordon on the other end. _"Please excuse the static on your communicators. Alpha's been so busy with his dance steps that he keeps short-circuiting the control consoles."_

The Rangers laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was dancing to dance music, and kept hitting the control console.

"Hee-hee, and that's kicking!" he said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Alpha, my man, hey, forget about the hip-hop man." Zack said to Alpha. "Keep being a robot, and keep that control console working."

They all laughed at that.


	4. A Pressing Engagement

Sophie walked into the Youth Center to see Jason doing bench pressing. Ernie who it sitting nearby, is encouraging him. "Keep going pal, your doing great." Sophie walks closer to observe. "Nine hundred and eighty-eight...nine hundred and eighty-nine...nine hundred and ninety...ninundred and ninety-one...nine hundred and ninety-two, nine hundred and ninety-three. Come on, Jase, you can do it!" Sophie then turns to see Kimberly doing gymnastics on the balance beam.

"Okay, Kimberly..." Kimberly said.

"Come on, Jase." Ernie said.

"Concentrate." Kimberly finished, walking down the beam.

"A thousand and ten. And you break the record." Ernie said.

Sophie got closer to see ask what Ernie meant by record.

"That's it, nice and steady." he said. "By the way, what number we on?"

"Nine hundred and ninety-five." Jason groaned, as Sophie stopped near them.

Kimberly then back flipped on the beam.

"Nine hundred and ninety-seven, nine hundred and ninety eight..." Ernie said.

"Yes!" Kimberly said, after regaining her balance.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine." Ernie counted, as Kimberly got of the balance beam.

"So what number is he on?" she asked, who had went over to them.

Ernie said something, but they couldn't hear because his mouth was full.

"Once more, please, without the sub." Kimberly asked annoyed.

"A thousand and three." Ernie said, this time with his mouth empty.

"Impressive." Sophie said, looking from Jason to Ernie.

"Yes, Jason, you're going to do it." Kimberly said, sounding encouraging as Ernie said. "Come on, a thousand and four."

"You've got this wrapped up Jase." Sophie said.

Ernie then said. "Kid, you're almost there! A thousand and five."

"I am so nervous, he's gonna break the record." Kimberly said, turning to Ernie.

"And Angel Grove High's gonna have a new winner." Ernie said.

Before Sophie could ask who holds the record, Jason moaned. "Ernie, what number am I on?"

"A thousand and, uh..." Ernie said before turning to Kimberly, who blew some bubble gum. "Uh-oh, I lost count." He then turned back down to Jason and asked. "Can you start again?"

Sophie was shocked when she heard that, and then even more shocked when Jason put the bench down. She then went to get some juice with Kimberly. "Do you mind telling me, who holds the current record, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Um...Bulk currently holds it, Soph." Kimberly answered.

Sophie had not expected that and moaned. "Oh, great."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"He's not so tough when he's on his own." Rita said, looking through the telescope.

She then took her eye out of it.

"Uhh! That's it!" she said. "I'll send Goldar and a monster down to separate Jason from his friends and then tear them apart. With him out of the way, the rest of the Power Rangers will be at my mercy. It's time to finish them once and for all."

She then walked away from the balcony.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason had now started again and came close to the record.

"One thousand and seven. One thousand and eight." Ernie counted before encouraging him. "Come on, Jason, you can do it! You can do it!" Jason then began to struggle but kept going on. "One thousand and nine! One more, Jason. You can do it, buddy, you can do it!"

Zack then came in, on a skateboard.

"Here it goes. Thousand and..." Ernie said. "Come on, Jason! Put it up! A thousand and..."

Sophie started to smile until someone said. "Hey guys, look at Kimberly." Sophie looked up to see Kimberly blowing a big bubble of gum, which distracted her, until Zack came over on his skateboard. The two of them didn't seem to notice each other, as they bumped right into each other, both there faces full of gum.

"Eww! Gross me out." Kimberly said, sounding disgusted, pulling it of her face.

"Wipe out." Zack said doing the same.

This whole mess had caused Jason to drop the bench on his chest. Sophie then went to get paper towels, to help clean her friends up. When she got back they both said "Thanks, Soph."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha-Ha-Ha! He can't do anything today." Rita laughed, looking through the telescope. "This is going to be too easy."

"Easy?" Squatt asked, who was on the balcony with her, along with Baboo.

"If this is an easy one, I have the perfect pair for the job." Baboo said.

"Yes." Rita asked, quietly.

"Me and Squatt." Baboo said.

"Forget it." Rita said.

"Yes, ma'am." Squatt said, as they both bowed to her.

"Oh, Goldar, are you ready?" Rita asked, turning around.

Goldar then walked up to her.

"Yes, O evil one." he said. "Frist we separate Jason from the others."

"Then Rita grows you real tall." Squatt added.

"And then we crush him." Goldar finished.

"Hmm. Finster have you figured out a monster yet?" Rita asked, walking to him.

Finster, who was in his workshop, had a hand on his chin.

"Not quite." he replied.

"You shouldn't have said that." Baboo said, shocked. "You're gonna be in big trouble."

"Finster, what do you mean?" Rita asked, now near him. "Could you be losing your touch?"

"No ma'am." Finster replied. "If you give me a moment, I'll think of something. Ah, how about King Sphinx?"

 **(Flashback)**

 _"He can use his wings to sweep the others away?" Finster asked, as King Sphinx blew his wings. "Does that satisfy you, your evilness?"_

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Yes!" Rita said.

"All right." Finster said, backing up.

 **(Youth Center)**

After helping to clean her friends up, Sophie, Zack and Jason where sitting down, while Kimberly went on the balance beam again.

"So what do ya say, Jase?" Zack asks turning to Jason. "Am I forgiven?"

"Apology..." Jason started to say, giving both Zack and Sophie odd looks, before Jason finished. "Accepted."

"Jammin." Zack said before high fiving him. "Fruit shakes on the Zack-man."

"Why thank you, Zack." Sophie said.

"Ernie." Jason called. "Another round please."

Kimberly then came to sit down beside Zack.

"Um, Kimberly, about the skateboard. Zack said, trying to say sorry. "And ur, you know, bubble gum, I just want to..." he was laughing as he spoke.

"Apologize?" Kimberly asked, before Zack could finish.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Forget it, it's casual." Kimberly said.

"And it was an accident, guys." Sophie added.

"Yeah, all right." Zack laughed quietly.

"You know, guys, I'm kind of bunked about this, bench pressing thing." Jason said, sounding worried. "I don't want to be know as a quitter."

"A quitter?" Zack asked,out loud.

Jason and Sophie both went "shh".

"A quitter?" Zack asked again more quietly.

"My dad always said." Sophie said, trying to cheer Jason up. "If first you don't succeed, try again later." As she said that, Bulk and Skull came over, grins on their faces.

"Hi, Pinhead." Bulk laughed. "I heard you choked today." Skull made some rude noises, while Bulk came up behind Jason. "The bench press record is still mine." he then pick Jason up from behind.

"You two are a bad dream." Zack said standing up.

"Yeah, let him go Bulk." Sophie said, still sitting down.

"Hey, I got this." Jason reassured them.

"Oh, oh, your tough. Your a man. Your so tough I'm shaking." Bulk said and then Skull then laughed a weird noise.

"Hey, Bulk, are you ticklish?" Jason asked.

He then started tickling Bulk's elbows.

"Ur, don't you..." Bulk started to say, but couldn't finish because he started laughing while being tickled. Jason then stood on his foot making him shout. "My foot!" his pants then ripped open, revealing his underpants. "My pants." Skull grinned before Bulk motioned for him to get behind him. Jason, Sophie, Zack and Kimberly all laugh as Skull makes way behind Bulk. He tried to fix Bulk's pants, only for them to fall down, forcing Bulk to try to cover his underpants. The teens along with others around the Youth Center laugh louder, while Bulk turns around to Skull, who is also laughing, looking angry. Skull then runs away, Bulk tries to follow him, only to fall over his split pants, making the teens laugh more, before Bulk finally leaves.

"I told you, I could handle it myself." Jason said, still laughing.

"Hey, nobody said you couldn't." Zack said also laughing.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Kimberly. "Besides, what's wrong with getting a little help from your friends?"

"Nothing, unless your trying to break the bench press record." Jason said, sound a bit gloomy.

"I'm sure you'll break the record next time Jase." said Sophie, reassuring him.

As soon as Ernie came with a tray full of smoothies, their commutators went off. Jason covered his with his hand as Ernie had heard the ring.

"Um, new watch." Sophie said as the four of them got up.

"Yeah, bye." said Kimberly.

Zack went over to Ernie and said. "Um, put it on my tab." before following the others.

"Where are you guys going?" Ernie asked, looking confused.

The four of them made their way to the lockers, as there was no one about.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason said, answering his commutator.

 _"Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa's at it again."_ said Zordon on the other end.

 **(Command Center)**

"It is imperative that you teleport to the children's theater in the park, immediately." Zordon finished.

 _"What's going on?"_ Jason asked, who Zordon saw in the viewing globe.

"She has sent down a team of Putties and an unknown monster in a attempt to gain control of the park." Zordon explained. "Be careful."

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"And may the power protect you."_ Zordon said.

"It's morphing time, guys." Jason told the others.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They where soon teleported to the children's theatre park, where they landed on the stage.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Attack!" Rita shouted.

 **(The park)**

"Yay! Oh, goodie!" Baboo cheered, having arrived there with Squatt.

Putties then came over them and the fight began. Kimberly blocked one's attack and then kicked a second in the face. Sophie kicked one in the chest before, grabbing a second by the arm and threw it to the ground.

"Let's finish these putties." Jason said who had one by the arm.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Don't waste time fighting you brainless baboons!" Rita shouted. "Get the others away from Jason!"

 **(The park)**

Zack then punched one in the head, then grabbed two the arms and pulled them together, knocking them out. Sophie then elbowed one in the chest before dodging another's attack. Kimberly forward flipped, kicking one in the face, then turned around (with her back to Squatt and Baboo, who where still cheering.)

"This is weird." Kimberly said. "It's almost like they're after something." she then dodged a putties attack, before tackling it. ("Hyah!" she shouted.)

"We are. Ha-ha!" laughed a voice. The Rangers turned to see King Sphinx, (The monster) flapping it's wings, blowing Kimberly away, ("Ohh!" she yelled.)

 **(Youth Center)**

She was blown right back to the Youth Center, where she landed on the balance beam.

"Hold it. All right. Eight more." a teacher said to some students, who were doing pushups nearby. "Here we go. Eight..."

 **(The park)**

Jason turned and kicked a Putty in the head, Sophie hit one in the chest and then elbowed it to the ground, while Zack punched one.

"What happened to Kim?" Jason asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." said Zack who then grabbed a Putty by the head, then pulled it sideways, before throwing it to the ground. He then turned to Squatt and Baboo and shouted. "Where's Kim?"

"We're not telling." Squatt laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Zack asked, before jumping to attack them. He punched Sqautt in the side, making him fall on Baboo.

"It wasn't them!" Jason shouted. "It was the Sphinx!"

"Where is he?" Zack asked.

"Over there!" Sophie shouted, pointing at King Sphinx, who had come back.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"That Jason has had it." she said, before growling.

 **(The park)**

King Sphinx then flapped it's wings again blowing stuff at Zack.

"Zack, look out!" Sophie shouted rushing to help, but they both got caught in the wind and where blown back to the Youth Center. ("Whoa! Aah!" they both screamed."

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack landed on the balance beam, behind Kimberly, while Sophie landed, face first, onto the floor.

"Reach. And reach. Here we go." the teacher said.

Zack and Kimberly turned around to each other. "That was really wired." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Zack said softy.

Sophie put her head up, annoyed. "At least you two landed softy!"

"You alright, Sophie?" Zack asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophie replied.

"We need to get back there and help Jason." Kimberly said as they walked away, so no one could hear them.

"We can't take that Sphinx on without the others." said Zack

"Yeah." Sophie said, who then started thinking. "We need Billy and Trini's help. Where are they."

"They're at Billy's house." Kimberly said.

"Then let's go." Sophie said, leading them to Billy's house.

 **(The park)**

Jason hit a Putty in the head.

"That's it!" he shouted.

"Hey, he's not so tough now." Squatt said.

"Bring my friends back!" Jason demanded.

King Sphinx then turned to him.

"No way!" he said.

He then fried something out of his staff at Jason, but Jason then jumped forward and then up.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha shouted. "Jason in trouble. Rita has him isolated. Contact is impossible."

 **(The park)**

Jason was still in the air, then brought out his Power Sword, and then hit King Sphinx in the chest. He then rolled forward as King Sphinx tried to hit him, but then Sphinx turned around and managed to hit Jason in the chest. Jason then tried again, only for his sword and Sphinx's staff to get locked, which then made them hit each other.

"Enough of this." King Sphinx said, s their weapons got locked again. "Do some real fighting!"

They then jumped and were teleported to a quarry, where they both rolled down a hill.

"Hyah!" King Sphinx growled, once they'd stopped.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope and laughed.

 **(The quarry)**

King Sphinx put his staff over his head, and then he and Jason battled again. Jason blocked the first attack, but was then hit by the second. Jason then tried to kick him, and then hit him with his sword, but was then hit by King Sphinx's staff, knocking him down. King Sphinx then tried to hit him again, but Jason blocked it with his sword.

"You're nothing without your friends." King Sphinx said. "Why don't you give up?"

Jason then kicked him away.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Yeah, get him!" Rita shouted, who was watching with Squatt and Baboo.

 **(The quarry)**

Jason and King Sphinx then jumped and tried to hit each other again. Goldar then showed up and fried something out of his sword at Jason, which Jason managed to avoid, before getting hit by King Sphinx again. He then got back up and they locked weapons again, until Jason hit King Sphinx in the chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Take that!" Rita shouted, throwing down her wand.

 **(The quarry)**

It landed in the quarry, and then Goldar and King Sphinx both grew giant. They both then marched towards Jason, who rolled to avoid their feet.

"Man!" he moaned. "These guys are too much. Man, I wish the other guys were here."

King Sphinx then almost hit Jason with his staff, but Jason avoided it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha!" Rita laughed.

 **(Billy's lab)**

Sophie, Zack and Kimberly where in Billy's lab and ran up to him and Trini.

"You guys!" Zack said.

"Trini, Billy." said Kimberly sounding similar.

"Jason's in big trouble." Zack said.

"Why? What's up?" Billy asked.

"Rita has him." Kimberly answered.

"Oh, no." Billy muttered.

"You guys, he may need his friends, way more than he knows." Kimberly said.

"He's fighting this weird Sphinx thing." Sophie told both Billy and Trini.

"Uh-oh." Trini muttered. She then reached for her communicator. "Jason? Jason can you read me?" sounding concerned. "Jason?" she got no answer. "Nothing."

"Let's teleport to the Command Center, right now." Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Trini said, agreeing with Kimberly. They then pressed the teleportation buttons on their communicators, teleporting them to the Command Center.

As soon as they got there, they told Zordon and Alpha what had happened.

"Alpha, adjust the morphing grid, and locate Jason on the viewing globe." Zordon told Alpha.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the controls and the said. "I think I have a fix on him. Ah, there."

With that said, the Rangers turned to the viewing globe. They saw Jason running away from Goldar and King Sphinx, who where towering over him. The two of them where stomping on the ground, with Jason just barley avoiding their feet, laughing as they stomped. They then saw Jason running backwards looking worried, although they couldn't see it.

"Zordon, this seems hopeless." Trini said, as she turned back around, followed by the others.

"Indeed it would, Trini, where it not for your Power Crystal." Zordon said, making Sophie put her head down, before Zordon added.

"Of course. Put your hands together and bring forth the Power Crystals." Alpha said happily.

The Rangers then did just that, while Zordon explained what they where. "The crystals contain the essence of your morphing powers. Use them to each other find in any peril and with your Zords, to draw power from the very heart of the morphing grid." The Rangers had formed their Power Crystals, when Zordon spoke again. "I am sending the crystals directly to Jason." The Rangers started giving the Power Crystals to Alpha. "One in his possession, you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar. Together they are nearly unbeatable, so call your Zords quickly and may the power protect you." Zordon then turned to Alpha and said to him. "Alpha, tap into the grid and send the crystals through Jason's sword. Hurry, Alpha. He doesn't have much time."

"Yeah." Billy said, just before Alpha sent the Power Crystals to Jason.

"I hope those crystals get to Jason in time." Sophie told the others, worriedly.

 **(The quarry)**

Goldar and King Sphinx continued stomping on the ground.

"Ah, man! This is not looking good." Jason said, backing away from them.

His Power Sword then powered up, and fired a laser at a cliff nearby. ("Whoa!" he exclaimed.)

"Yeah!" Jason said, before he ran to the cliff.

Goldar and King Sphinx were still stomping on the ground, and then Goldar fired lasers out of his eyes at Jason, who managed to avoid them. Jason then stopped and saw a light on the cliff, which he then ran and climbed to. He then put his Power Sword in the ground, and started digging, and found the bag with the Power Crystals in.

"All right." he said.

King Sphinx then fired a laser from his hat, but Jason jumped and managed to avoid it. ("Aah!" he moaned.)

Jason then opened the bag and took out the Power Crystals.

"Power Crystals! Way to go, Zordon." he said. He then ran to the edge of the cliff. "Hey, ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends!"

He then threw the crystals over to an area near him. ("Uhh!" he shouted.)

 **(Command Center)**

"They got there just in time." Sophie said sounding relived.

"It's moprhin time!" Zack shouted, as they pulled out their Power Morphers.

They morphed and then teleported to Jason location, where Jason had thrown the crystals. They then ran over to him.

"Now you're gonna see what friends working together can do." Jason said, holding up his crystal, before shouting. "Dinozord Power!" Their Zords soon came out rom their hiding places

"All right!" Jason shouted. He then jumped on to his Zord, they went into the cockpit. Once inside he shouted. "Yeah, activating Dinozord power now!" Once powered up he shouted to the others. "Rangers, log on!"

The Rangers on the ground jumped into their own Zords, ready to fight.

"Zack here. Let's rock and roll." Zack said.

"Billy here, all systems go." said Billy.

"Trini here, set and ready." said Trini.

"Sophie here, online." Sophie said.

"Let's jinx this Sphinx." Kimberly said.

"All right Rangers, it's time to power up." Jason said putting his Power Crystal inside his Zord.

"Two, one, power up." the others said together, before doing the same thing.

"Time for a little Megazord power." Jason said. There Zords then combined into the tank mode.

"Let's show him what were made of." Jason said to the others. The others then replied together. "Morphin!"

Goldar then fired some fire out of his sword, just missing the Megazord.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha!" Rita laughed, who was watching the whole thing.

 **(The battle)**

"Uh, power up the cannons." Jason said groaning.

"You got it, Jase." Sophie said, before powering them up. They then fired at Goldar and Knig Sphinx, hitting them.

"Let's try the crystal power." Jason said. Lasers then fried from each of the Zords eyes, hitting Goldar and King Sphinx again, casing a smoke cloud to from near them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope, looking shocked.

 **(The battle)**

"Yeah!" Jason cheered, while Billy said, "All right."

'Wait, look." Sophie said to the others, as the smoke then began to clear. They saw Goldar and King Sphinx heading towards them.

"Man!" Jason said, while Kimberly said. "No way!"

Goldar then raised his sword to hit them. "Look out!" Jason told the others, while the Billy shouted. "Whoa!" Goldar's sword then hit the cockpit viewing screen. He then moved back and then, along with King Sphinx fired at the Rangers. From inside the Megazord the Rangers moaned.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha Ha!" Rita laughed.

 **(The battle)**

"Sift to battle mode and finish these dudes!" Jason told the others.

"Right!" said Billy, Trini and Sophie.

"Morphin!" said Zack and Kimberly.

The tank then stopped. "Power up the transformation sequence.' Jason then said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the same voice from the computer as last time they had formed the Megazord. The arms then came out, then it stood up. Then Kimberly's Zord came flying back, the head of Jason's going inside, so Kimberly's could from the chest armour.

 _"Megazord activated."_ the voice said again, once the Megazord was formed.

"Megazord, armed and ready!" Jason then said. Both Goldar and King Sphinx said. "Uh-oh!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now looking in the telescope again.

"Huh? Uh-oh." she moaned.

 **(The battle)**

Jason turned to the others saying. "You guys ready? Let's nail them!"

King Sphinx then came charging in, which made Jason say. "Keep it steady! And watch out for that sphinx!." King Sphinx the hit the Megazord with it's staff. Goldar tried to hit the Megazord with his sword, but the Rangers where able to block it. They then elbowed him in the side, as King Sphinx came back at them. The Rangers then punch him twice, knocking him over just before Goldar got back up growling. Goldar then hit them with his sword, but then the Rangers elbowed him in the chest again. Goldar then tried to slash them, but the Rangers ducked.

"Uhh!" they all moaned.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked, sounding worried.

"What's going on?" Trini asked, sounding the same.

"Switching to tank mode." Jason said. The Megazord then went back to tank mode, and then rammed Goldar. It then went cack to Megazord mode, just as Goldar was getting back up. They then shot laser beams from the Megazord's head, hitting both Goldar and King Sphinx in the chest.

"Yes!" Trini cheered.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered.

"All right!" Sophie cheered.

"Let's do it." Trini said.

They then walked closer to them, only for King Sphinx to jump out and land near them. He then hit the Megazord with his staff, only to be blocked by the Rangers, who then punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

That was close." Trini said, looking relived.

"You got a point there." Sophie said.

"These dudes are starting to get on my nerves." Zack said. Goldar then attacked again, first with his sword, and then tried to kick the Megazord.

"Watch the flank." Jason said to Zack, before turning back, to see Goldar and King Sphnix come in. "Uh-oh. Look out!" he shouted.

King Sphinx then flapped his wings, sending a strong wind against the Rangers.

"Not again!" Sophie shouted, as the Megazord was sent backwards, but still standing.

"Man, where getting nowhere with these guys." Jason said before shouted. "It's time to turn up the heat. We need the Mega Power Sword now!"

The Mega Power Sword came out of the sky, and hit the ground. The Megazord then picked it out of the ground, and turned back to King Sphinx, who freaked.

"You're through, Sphinx." Jason said, before they all shouted. "Hi-yah!" The Mega Power Sword then powered up and then hit King Sphinx in the head, finally destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Uhh...dummies." Rita said, putting her hand on her head.

 **(Command Center)**

"Way to go, Power Rangers." Alpha said, jumping up and down. "One down and one to go."

 **(The battle)**

"All right, now let's finish him!" Jason told the others who said. "Right!"

Goldar through looked worried and said. "Drat! We'll meet again Power Rangers." before he vanished.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"This should have been a sure thing. I can't believe they beat the Sphinx!" Rita shouted.

Squatt and Baboo were cowering in a corner, when Rita turned around.

"Out of my way!" she said to Goldar and Finster. "Destroy a world, that's all I ask for. Do they do it? No!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers where now back at the Youth Center, with Jason once again trying the break the bench press record, with Trini counting.

"One thousand and four...one thousand and five..." she counted.

"Come on, Jason. Top it all man." Zack said while Trini counted. "One thousand and six..."

"All right, you're going to do it!" said Kimberly.

"It's all yours, Jase!" said Sophie while Trini counted. "One thousand and seven..."

"Three more, just three more." Trini said, before counting. "One thousand and eight...one thousand and nine...one more, come on, one more...one thousand and ten! Yes!" she said, cheering.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

Trini then announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new record."

"And he comes through. Yeah!" said Zack as he and Trini help Jason up.

"We knew you could do it, Jason!" Trini said.

"Like I said earlier." Sophie said. "If first you don't succeed, try again."

"Thanks, and I couldn't have done it without you guys." Jason said, before sitting up.

"Hey, your outstanding performance will have a lasting legacy." Billy said, rubbing Jason's shoulders.

"Yep." Trini said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"This record's gonna last a long time." Trini said.

"You said it, Trini." Sophie said.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." said Ernie, coming in, rolling in a cake with him. "Out of the way. Don't touch the cake." he then stopped in front of the six of them.

"Now, I'm asking you, is this a cake, or is this a cake?" he asked them.

"Happy birthday, Mom?" Jason asked, reading what was wrote on the cake. The others all laughed at that.

"What do you expect for the last minute?" Ernie asked. "It was the only cake they had left."

"You could have made a cake yourself, Ernie." Sophie joked, which made the others laugh.

Jason turned to his friends and said. "Thanks for being there, guys."

"Hey, muscle brains." said Bulk, who came up behind them, along with Skull. They turned around when Bulk added. "I'm gonna get my record back."

"Yeah, muscle brains." Skull said, before laughing.

Bulk grabbed him by the color and said. "Skull, shut up! I can do my own talking."

Skull then said. "Sorry." before Bulk dragged him away.

"You guys, get a life." Kimberly said.

"Come on, don't you guys ever give up?" Trini said.

"And do you have to be so rude?" Sophie asked.

"Yo man, why don't you just have a piece of cake and chill?" Zack asked.

"Cake?" Bulk asked happily. "Yeah, all right. I'll have some cake, but I get the first piece."

"Yeah, the first piece." Skull said.

Bulk said "I thought I told you to shut up!" before tripping over a dumbbell lying on the floor. Bulk then fell face first into the cake, which made everybody laugh, including Skull, who said. "Oh, you look so funny, Bulk. You look so funny!" Bulk then pushed some cake, directly into Skulls face.

"Eww, yuck." Kimberly said, while the others laughed.


	5. Different Drum

Sophie was drinking a smoothie in the Youth Center, as she and Zack watched Trini and Jason arm wrestling, while Kimberly was teaching a dance class.

"Three...and the next one we're gonna turn." Kimberly told the class. "And turn."

The class did what she said.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Keep going." Kimberly told the class.

"Come on, come on!" said Zack.

"And one more time and turn." Kimberly told the class.

She then saw Ernie come in, pushing a cart, dancing to Kimberly's music.

"How's everybody feeling?" Kimberly asked the class.

The class replied, but Kimberly couldn't hear her.

"Huh, can't hear you?" she asked. "I still can't hear you."

Sophie laughed as Ernie stopped near Billy, as they both joined in.

"And turn." Kimberly said. "How's everybody doing?"

Billy then tripped over Ernie's cart, and ended up rolling all over the Youth Center, ("Whoa!" he yelled.) and then outside to the lockers. He then came rolling back, covered in toiletries, until he crashed on Kimberly's stage. Sophie ran over to him, as Kimberly got down beside him.

"Billy,let me let you in on a little secret." she said. "This is not the way to meet girls."

"Ohh!" Billy moaned, while Kimberly got back up to teach her class.

Sophie then came up to Billy and held out a hand.

"You okay there, Billy?" she asked.

"I'll be alright, Soph." Billy said, taking her hand. Sophie then helped him up, but he still groaning in pain looking dizzy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

I hate all that kid music." Rita said, taking her eye out of the telescope. "Music? Uh, all right! I'm going to get back at those Power Brats with music. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

 **(Youth Center)**

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Billy moaned, as Sophie helped him over to the others.

Trini then came over and asked. "Billy what happened? Are you okay?"

The two girls then lead him to Zack and Jason.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Billy moaned.

"My main brain, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation yet daunted by the coordinating movements of the appendages." Billy said.

"Say what?" Zack asked, confused.

"Translate please, Trini?" Sophie asked Trini.

"He can't dance." Trini said.

"Precisely." said Billy.

"It takes time to learn how to dance, Billy." Sophie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. They then watched Kimberly still teaching the class.

"Right, okay, spin. And spin...spin...and spin" she said. One of her students, who was blonde then bumped into the another, who had dark hair.

"Hey, you almost knocked me over." said the dark haired girl. The blonde then left the class, looking upset.

Kimberly saw it, and the asked the class. "You guys, take a break for a sec, okay?" She stopped the music, put a towel around her neck, and then went over to the blonde.

"I wonder what happened there?" Sophie asked Trini.

"I don't know Soph, but it looks like they bumped into each other." Trini said.

Kimberly then sat down near the blonde.

"What happened?" she asked.

The girl signed what happened, as she was deaf.

"You didn't step sideways, and backed right into you." Kimberly read. "I'm sorry. I forgot to sign the moves. It was my fault." she told the girl.

The girl then signed again.

"You think it was your fault because you're different." Kimberly read. "You're a very good dancer." she told the girl. She then turned and saw something which made her smirk. "And even hearing people make mistakes."

The looked, and noticed Billy trying to dance again. "Left, right, spin." he muttered.

"Hey look." Sophie said to Trini, seeing it too.

"No. It's the other way. No." Billy muttered.

They both giggled at the same time as Kimberly and the blonde.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Music to get the Power Rangers?" Squatt asked.

"It sounds a bit risky." Baboo said.

"Finster! Oh, Finster!" Rita called.

Finster was in his workshop, making a new monster.

"Yes, O nasty one." he said. "I'm working on a marvelous monster that eats cars and smells like a fish."

"Never mind that." Rita said, walking into the workshop. "Make me a musical monster that will mesmerize those pathetic Power Rangers and bring them to their knees. Like the Pied Piper, only meaner."

"Oh, my queen, that idea is absolute brilliance." Finster said. "Howevre, musical monster aren't very reliable. Wouldn't you rather have a nice, fire-breathing hedgehog instead?"

"No!" Rita screamed.

"My bad." Finster mumbled.

"Either get my monster or I'll turn you into a syphian slug!" Rita told him.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was back teaching her class, while Sophie was drinking another smoothie with Zack and Jason.

"Okay, everyone. Let's do one more song and then we'll call it a day." she said to the class.

The dark haired girl touched the blonde's shoulder, getting her attention.

"I'm sorry." she said, while signing it.

"It's all right." the blonde signed back.

All right, is everybody ready?" Kimberly asked the class. "And left...and right."

Bulk and Skull came in, laughing.

"And left..." Kimberly said.

"Uh-oh. Here comes trouble." Sophie said to the boys.

"And right. And left...and right." Kimberly said. "And left..."

"Look at all the little, wrapping ballerina's." Bulk said as he stopped by the steps.

"Spin..." Kimberly said.

"Not even ballerina's. "Skull said, standing beside him. "The stuff they're doing is too easy." he added putting his elbow on Bulk's shoulder, although he took it off when Bulk saw him.

"You think so, huh?" Zack asked. Bulk and Skull then turned around. "I'd like to see you try it."

"I think that's something we'd all like to see." Sophie said.

Bulk then got in front of them.

"And left...and right... and spin." Kimberly said. "Again."

Bulk then sidestepped and said. "One...two...three!" he shouted the three while kicking Jason's stool, almost making Jason fall. Sophie and Zack rush over to Jason, who looked very mad.

"Okay, okay, okay." Zack said.

"Just leave it, Jase." said Sophie calming Jason down.

Zack then turned back to Bulk. "So you can get with those steps, but can you get with these?" he asked.

Bulk looked at him, with a mad look on his face. Zack then started to do his Hip Hop Kido dance and people around the Youth Center cheered.

"Whoa!" a boy said.

Zack then stopped and people clapped, including Sophie and Trini, while Jason gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem." Bulk said to Skull. Bulk then started trying to copy Zack's Hip Hop Kido and actually managed to do the small steps. Skull clapped while other people laughed.

"Give it up." a boy said.

"Here you go." Zack said, before doing more dance moves, including a spin around and floor spilt.

People clapped again. "Yo, Zack, yes!" said Trini, as Zack gave Jason a high five.

"Pretty cool moves, Zack." Sophie said.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"Piece of cake." Bulk said, before trying to copy Zack, again only this time, his pants ripped, which made people everywhere laugh, including Skull, Kimberly and Billy. Skull stopped laughing though when Bulk saw him.

"Come here!" he told Skull, who then helped him up. Zack gave his hat to Trini before going to do more Hip Hop Kido.

"Check this out." he told Bulk, before turning around and jumped on the counter. "Let's have some fun." he said, as his hands touched it, and he then stood upside down. He then jumped back down on his feet as people cheered.

"Yep, not bad." said Jason.

"Impressive." said Sophie.

Bulk then went to where Zack was and said. "Piece of cake." but when he tried it, he fell behind the counter causing people to laugh again. When he gets back up, his face is covered in cream, and he has something in his mouth.

"You can have it. I wasn't hungry anyway." Zack joked, causing people to laugh again.

"Okay, that was a great class." Kimberly said, dismissing her class.

She and Billy then walked over to the others.

"We'd better go or we're gonna miss the movie." said Zack.

"Yeah, you better bail fast because nobody tricks me." said Bulk, who looked angry.

"Really?" Zack asks. "Looks like we already did." and then he, Sophie, Billy, Jason, Trini and Kimberly all leave laughing.

"See you guys later." Sophie said to Bulk and Skull, laughing.

"Let's go." Zack said. "See you."

Bulk and Skull then ate some of the cream Bulk had on.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Well, do you have my monster yet?" Rita asked Finster. "The waiting is putting a strain on my natural beauty."

"Yes, I call it the Gnarly Gnome." Finster said. "He's a wonderfully ugly creature who plays a hypnotic accordion. The plan is to hypnotize a few kids and hold them. When the Power Rangers show up to the rescue he'll use the music to put them under your power."

"Okay, let's get them!" Rita said.

Finster then activated the monster-matic.

"This time it had better work, Finster." Rita said.

A puff of smoke then came out of the monster-matic, and then the Gnarly Gnome came out.

The Gnarly Gnome was then sent to Earth, and landed just outside the Youth Center.

"Whoa, what a trip." he said. "Now I got to get this thing to work right. I'll just warm it up a bit."

 **(Inside the Youth Center)**

Both the blonde and dark haired girl were sitting by the counter, while Ernie was cleaning it.

"You want to go down to the mall?" the dark haired girl asked. "I hear they're having a really big sale."

The blonde signed 'Yes'."

"Hey, you guys, let's go." the dark haired girl called to some more. "See you later, Ernie."

"See you later. Catch you on the flip side." Ernie said, as they both left, followed by some more.

"See you." a girl said, running past him.

"Bye, Ernie." another one said.

 **(Outside the Youth Center)**

"Mind if we stop home first?" the dark haired girl asked, as music was played. "I got to tell my mom."

The music then hypnotized them all, except the blonde. Gnarly Gnome, who was playing the music laughed.

"Come with me, my pretties." he said, still playing. "Rita wants to play."

He then lead them all to a cave, with the blonde following them.

"Come on, you can't resist." Gnarly Gnome said. "And neither will the Power Rangers."

Three Putties were outside the cave.

"Once the Power Rangers hear my magic tune they'll be totally in my power." Gnarly Gnome said. "So, come, my beauties, come and dance and wait to seal the Power Rangers' fate."

He then lead them inside the cave, while the blonde still followed.

"Follow me. Follow me. Rita's waiting." he said.

The blonde tried following them, but a net came down and covered the entrance to the cave.

"Follow me. Follow me!" Gnarly Gnome said.

The blonde tried to get past the net but she was unable to. She then turned back and ran back to the Youth Center.

 **(Youth Center)**

She ran back into the Youth Center, walked up to Ernie and Jason, the latter of whom was lifting weighs. She then signed something which they couldn't read.

"Seems like she want's something." Jason said, who then turned to Ernie and asked. "Do you understand sign language, Ernie?"

"Gee, kid- I don't." Ernie said.

"Hey, what's up." said Sophie walking up to them, having gotten of the Hammer Strength machine.

"Do you know sign language, Soph?" Jason asked.

"I know a little, but that's all." Sophie replied. The girl then signed again but Jason and Sophie couldn't get much.

"What? What?" Jason asked.

"Where's Kim when we need her." Sophie said. The girl then took a pen and piece of paper from Ernie and wrote down something, which Jason read, 'Help, my friends are in danger." The girl then stopped writing and looked at Jason and Sophie.

"Come on, we're gonna go get your friends." Jason said getting up. "We're gonna go help you, all right." he added taking her hand.

"We'll help you get your friends back." Sophie said, following them.

 **(The cave)**

Gnarly Gnome was playing his according, and Squatt, Baboo and a bunch of Putties were dancing to it.

"Dance, everyone." Gnarly Gnome said.

The hypnotized girls were dancing too.

"Let's celebrate our coming victory." Gnarly Gnome said. "Dance for me, my beauties for tomorrow you dance for our empress Rita after I finish off the Power Rangers."

He then laughed.

"Food! Bring me food." he said. "I grow hungry!"

Baboo, who was dressed like a chef, was working on the food.

"Huh! He gets a bit bossy, doesn't her?" he asked Squatt, who was dress the same. "I just hope this plan works."

Squatt opened up the oven.

"Forget the plan. This guy throws a great party." he said.

"Dance with the girls, Putties." Gnarly Gnome said. "I want to see a show."

The Putties then walked over to the girls, and then they all danced together.

"You're dancing with Putties now but soon you'll be dancing with the Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said. "Hey, where's the food?"

"It's cooking, so just back off, bucko." Baboo said, holding a pan.

He walked over to a table.

"I just have to add my secret ingredient, and presto!" he said.

"Gg, I'm so hungry I could eat a bug." Squatt said. "Hey, not a bad idea!"

He opened up his pouch and took a box out. He then opened it, reveling it had a caterpillar inside."

"I was saving this for a special occasion, but too bad." he said, taking it out and then eating it.

Gnarly Gnome then stopped playing.

"Ah, yeah, that hit the spot." he said. "And now it's time for a little snooze."

He then fell asleep and snored, along with Squatt and Baboo, who'd also fallen asleep.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"They should be ready." Rita said, walking to the telescope.

"Huh?" she asked, looking into it. "There are the hostages, but where's everyone else? Sleeping on the job, I suppose."

She then saw they had fallen asleep.

"I just hate those pathetic pinheads." she said. "Get up! Who told you, you cloud rest! The Power Rangers could be there any minute and you dolts aren't ready."

 **(The cave)**

Rita's yells had woken them all up.

"I ought to turn you all into Octavian slime toads!" she yelled. "Get to work...now!"

Gnarly Gnome disappeared when he tried to put his shoe on.

He then walked and knocked the table over, but left footprints in the sand.

"Hey, wait a second." Baboo said. "You're not getting out that easy."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your wings on." Gnarly Gnome said.

"Hurry!" Baboo said.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control." Granly Gnome said, reappearing. "There, I smell Power Rangers coming. Can someone tie my shoes?"

"What?" Baboo asked. "They're all yours, Gnome we're out of here."

He and Squatt then ran out of the cave.

 **(Outside the cave)**

The blonde girl lead Jason and Sophie, along the others who they found on the way and told them what happened, to the cave entrance. She then pointed to it, and showed them the net over the entrance.

"They're in there?" Jason asked her, who nodded.

Kimberly then came up to her and asked her, while signing. "Okay. Okay, I want you to hide here and wait for me, okay"

The girl then started making her way back up the hill, while Kimberly continued to speak and sign. "Go up behind the bushes. Hurry."

Jason then lead them down to the entrance, and then said. "All right, guys, it morphin time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" They shouted together.

They than saw the Gnarly Gnome, who was holding a rake, blast them, sending Jason and Sophie backwards, Billy and Zack to the left and Trini and Kimberly to the left. ("Oh!" they all moaned) Trini and Kimberly then got up and attacked, Trini throwing her Power Daggers, while Kimberly fried a arrow from her Power Bow hitting it. Zack and Billy then jumped up and hit him with their respective weapons, and then Sophie came in, with her Power Claw and hit the Gnarly Gnome in the chest twice, before moving aside.

"All right, ugly, release the girls!" Jason demanded.

"Never!" the Gnarly Gnome answered, before Jason hit him with his Power Sword. Zack and Billy then hit him again, followed by Sophie then Jason and finally Trini and Kimberly.

The Rangers then gather together to combine their weapons.

"Lock them up!" Jason said, they the started to combine them.

"Cosmic Cannon!" Zack shouted.

"Battle Bow!" Kimberly shouted.

"Dino Daggers!" Trini shouted.

"Mighty Mace!" Billy shouted.

"Compo Claw!" Sophie shouted.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted "Power Blaster."

"Ready!" the others said together.

"Uh-oh." Gnarly Gnome said.

They then fired at the Gnarly Gnome and destroyed him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Think you beat him?" Rita asked. "We'll see about that!"

She then threw her wand down to Earth, and it landed near what was left of Gnarly Gnome, and he came back to life, only he had grown giant.

 **(The battle)**

"I call upon the power of the mighty Dinozord!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then started appearing, one by one.

"Let's do it!" Jason told the others.

"Right!" the girls said.

"Morphin!" said Billy and Zack.

They then jump into the respective Zords.

"Rangers, log on!" shouted Jason.

"Zack here- all system's go. Zack said.

"This is Billy- I'm nominal." Billy said.

"Trini here- ready to rock." Trini said.

"Sophie here- online and ready." Sophie said.

"I just love this part." Kimberly said.

"Let's show them some Megazord power." Jason said. "Power up your crystals. We're going to tank mode." getting his crystal out.

The others did the same and said together. "Power up!"

"Rangers, sync up." Jason then said, putting his crystal in his Zord. The others did the same, and said. "Two, one, mark!"

"All right, I feel a rescue coming on." Jason said.

The Zords then began to form the Tank mode of the Megazord. They where all inside the cockpit when it was formed. They then fired lasers at the Gnarly Gnome, hitting him, who then fried back from his rake, hitting the Megazord.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then began to from the battle mode. _"Megazord activated."_ the voice said again when it was formed. The Gnarly Gnome then attacked them with his rake, the Megazord however grabbed hold of it and threw him away from it.

"Listen to my music." said Gnarly Gnome, as he brought out an accordion. "Fall into my power!" the music made the Megazord drop the rake, and it also gave the Rangers headaches. The Gnarly Gnome then came in and punched the Megazord. He then tried to do it again, but this time the Megazord blocked the attack and hit him in the face, which knocked him over and also made him drop the accordion.

"Oh man, power up the Mega Sword." Jason said.

The sword landed in the Megazord's hand, and then the Gnarly Gnome blasted them with his horn lasers.

"Strike three, you're out!" the Rangers all shouted.

The Megazord then slashed the Gnarly Gnome, destroying him once and for all. The Rangers then all cheered.

"We got him guys!" Sophie shouted.

"You got that right Soph." said Zack.

"Al lright, Power Rangers let's go down and get the girls out of the cave and take them home." said Jason.

 **(Outside the cave)**

They were now de-morphed and were walking out of the cave with the girls.

"You should have seen the Power Rangers, Kimberly, they where great." one girl said.

"So like what happened?" another asked.

"Melissa ran for help and this totally manky monster hypnotized you and trapped you in a cave." Kimberly said.

"So, like, without her and the Power Rangers..."Zack began to say.

"Well, we could have been trapped forever." said the dark haired girl.

Kimberly murmured "Mm-hm."

"Hey we owe you big time." the dark haired girl said, who then hugged Melissa. Kimberly then hugged her while the other girls said "Thank you."

"Oh, yeah, all right." Zack said. "Hey let's go get some ice cream, huh?"

"You read my mind Zack." said Sophie as they walked off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Why can't I depend on you, you dweebs?" Rita asked Baboo. "This is all your fault."

She then turned to Squatt.

"And yours too, you overgrown blueberry!" she shouted.

She then walked to the balcony.

"Why do I keep these fools?" she asked herself. "They drive me totally nuts!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The teens are all chatting and dancing, when Ernie then came over with a tray full of sodas.

"Hey, kids, soda's on the house." putting the tray on the table, they were sat at.

"All right!" they all said happily.

"Ernie's the man." Jason said.

"Yeah." Zack said, as he reached out for one with his hand, while Jason and Kimberly grabbed a few.

"Thank you." Kimberly said.

"And to our guest of honor." said Jason razing his glass.

"To Melissa." said Trini.

"All right, Melissa, yeah!" said Zack

"You deserve it, Melissa." said Sophie.

Jason then sign something, which then made Kimberly and Melissa laugh.

"What? What?" Jason asked them.

"You just told her your dog smells." said Kimberly.

Everyone laughed.

"Good one buddy." Zack said.

"Well, I'll have to work on it." Jason said embarrassed.

"Well try harder then, Jase!" said Sophie, still laughing.

Melissa then sign something to Billy.

"What'd she say?" Billy asked Kimberly.

"She wants to know if you want to dance." Kimberly answered.

"Oh, no...no, no." said Billy.

"You know what they say Billy? Practice makes perfect." Sophie said, while the others encouraged him.

"Come on, Billy." Trini said.

"Go Billy. All right!" Zack said.

Melissa then lead Billy to the floor and started to dance, Billy trying to follow.

"You know, Zack, when you do it right sign language isn't that hard to learn." said Jason.

"Oh, man, it's a whole new world of rapping." Zack said. He then looked at Billy and Melissa and said. "Check this out. There's a lot we can learn from Melissa."

"I know what you mean, Zack." said Sophie.

"You know, I used to think Melissa was very happy on the floor." said Kimberly, who then pointed to the dark haired girl."Then she saved her friends, and now..."

"Hey, look!" Sophie said, pointing at Billy who was doing pretty good, almost as good as Zack. When Billy had finished the girls on the dance floor all clapped.

"She's a miracle worker." Kimberly said.

"You sure said it, Kim." said Sophie.


	6. Food Fight

**A/N: This is one of the more funnier episodes and I'm gonna admit I really like this one.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, the Rangers where helping out in a food fair. Ernie then came in carrying pies on two separate trays (one in each hand). Sophie was helping hand out the drinks, when two girls dressed like Hulu girls went up to him.

"Hi, Ernie." they both said.

"Hi, girls." Ernie said.

"Fire." Bulk said to Skull.

Skull then fired something from a spoon.

"Hey, don't just stand there you clowns." Ernie said, seeing them. "Give me a hand with these."

Bulk and Skull ran up to him, thinking he was talking about the Hulu girls.

"Not them, you bozos." Ernie said, he then lifted the trays. "Help me carry the cream pies."

Bulk and Skull reluctantly took the pie trays. Sophie then saw Ernie leave with the Hulu girls, while Mr. Caplan came up to Kimberly and Trini.

"How're doing girls?" he asked them.

"Hi." they both said.

"Well, looks like the cultural food festival is going to be a great success, huh." he said to them, as Billy, Zack and Jason came up to them.

"Yes, we should raise a lot of money for the Pre-school and Daycare Center." Trini said.

"Oh, what's this, huh?" Mr. Caplan asked, taking something for Kimberly's tray.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah, Mr. Caplan. You have to buy it first." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, that's the rule." Sophie said walking over, carrying a tray full of drinks.

"I err believe that one's twenty dollars." Billy said.

"Well, I wasn't really very hungry anyway. Or thirsty for that matter." Mr. Caplan said before walking off.

Ernie then came up behind them and said. "Hey, let's get back to work, kids. Doors open in ten minutes."

"This is gonna be a awesome food fair." said Zack.

"Yeah, I just hope Rita isn't hungry for trouble today." said Jason.

"I know what you mean, Jase." Sophie said, while the others muttered. "Yeah."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What are they doing?" Baboo asked.

"Looks like they're having some kind of food festival." Squatt answered, looking through the telescope. "Yum!"

"Really? Let me see." Baboo said.

"Oh, Baboo, I feel terrible!" Rita moaned, sitting down behind them.

"Oh, no, evil one!" Baboo said, turning and running to her. "You can't be sick!"

"Don't tell me I can't!" Rita moaned. "Cause I am, you Dolt!"

"Yes Yes!" Baboo said. "Of course you are, your badness."

"Hey, I got something to cheer you up." Squatt said.

"Cheer me up?" Rita asked, walking up to him. "Move out of the way. Let me see."

She looking through the telescope, and saw the food festival.

"Uck! Food! Now I feel really sick!" Rita moaned. "Get rid of it! Get rid of it!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The food festival had now opened. The two hula girls were dancing like Hawaiians, and when they stopped, everyone clapped.

"All right." someone said.

Everyone started going to the tables.

Billy and Trini where at the Asian table

"Try some of these Vegetables." Trini said to a female customer.

"Stir-fried rice." Billy then said to her.

"Thanks." the woman replied.

Zack was at the Jamaican table.

"All right man, what can I get for you?" Zack asked an African customer, who pointed to some food. "You want some of this? We got some of this, this is good stuff. Your gonna like it." Zack then said, putting the food on the plate.

Sophie was handing out drinks and punch to anyone who was thirsty.

"Anyone want get a drink, they're over here! Sophie called out.

Jason and Kimberly where at the U.S.A table.

"Hey, try the good old American cheeseburger!" Kimberly called out.

"Come and get 'em!" said Jason, holding the tray up in the air. "Fresh of the grill."

Mr. Caplan came up to them. "This is just what I like to see." he said before turning around. "Good heathy community sprit." he then added.

Bulk and Skull, along with two other punks(one being a girl, and the other African), had saw the whole thing.

"This is what I like to see." Bulk said, who then stood up. "A bunch of goodie goods about to get creamed. By pies that is." he added pointing at the pies on the table. Skull laughed, as Bulk and the other punks take a pie each, in their hands. Bulk turned to Skull who hadn't picked one up and asked. "What are you waiting for, dolt?"

Skull then finally picked one up, and started to eat it.

"We are not going to eat them, numbskull." Bulk said. "We are going to throw them."

"Oh." Skull said, nodding.

"Spread out." Bulk whispered to the others.

Mr. Caplan then came over to the Asian table.

"Hey, Mr. Caplan, try some of these delicious stir-fried Vegetables?" Trini asked him, handing him a plate full.

"Well, let me see here." Mr. Caplan said.

"Sesame chicken salad?" Billy asked him.

"How about Chow Mein?" Trini asked.

Sophie walked by to refill her glasses, which were now empty.

"Hey, I betcha I can hit the Principal over there." Bulk said to the girl bully, who nodded.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Bulk laughed, as he threw the pie at Mr. Caplan, only to knock his wig off, and hit Skull instead.

"Food Fight!" Skull then shouted.

"Ha Ha ha!" Bulk laughed, joining in.

"Oh, great. Just great!" Sophie said, ducking behind the her table, making her way to the others.

"Uh-oh." Billy said, as he and Trini ran to others too.

Mr. Caplan took his wig out of the punch bowl, which is were it had landed.

"Yeah!" a boy with a Mexican hat shouted, throwing food in the air.

"Now cut that out!" Mr Caplan said to him.

"Yeah!" another boy yelled, spraying mustard and ketchup in the air.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Zack said, making his way over to the others.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Food fight? Rrr?" Rita asked, turning around. "I'll give them a fight for their food! Finster! Finster!"

"Yes!" Finster said, looking in a book in his workshop. "That should do."

He began working on a monster.

"Now, let's see..." he said.

Squatt and Baboo ran to see what was going on.

"Move! I can't see!" Baboo said, pushing Squatt aside.

"Finster, I want you to make me a monster, but not your usual." Rita said, walking into the workshop. "This one has to be special."

"All my monsters are special." Finster said.

"Arrgh!" Rita growled.

"Oh, sorry, my queen." Finster said.

"I want a Pudgy Pig." Rita told him.

"I have a Pudgy Pig, my queen, but it's not my best work." Finster said.

It was in the bin along with other monsters.

"Then make it your best work!" Rita screamed.

"Ah, right." Finster said.

He took the Pudgy Pig out of the bin and put it on the monster-matic.

"Make sure he has a big appetite!" Rita said, as Finster rolled Pudgy Pig into the monster-matic. "I want him to eat all the food on Earth!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

He then activated the monster-matic and then Pudgy Pig came out, holding a knife and fork.

"I'm doomed for sure." Finster said, putting his hands on his head.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Pudgy Pig laughed. "I'm hungry!"

"Mmm. Ha ha ha!" Rita laughed, walking back to the telescope.

Pudgy Pig was then sent down to Earth, where he landed in a parking lot.

"Help! Help!" he said, looking around. "I'm-I'm hungry!" he then ran to a bin. "Oh! Oh boy! Ha-Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Whoa!" He picked the bin up and then began eating the food in it. He fell on his back while doing it, and when it was empty, he then kicked it away and got back up again.

 **(Youth Center)**

People were still throwing food around, while the six Rangers had gathered together in the middle.

"We gotta stop this! said Jason.

"Yes!" Trini shouted. "Look at this mess! We've got to save the food fair!"

"Right!" Zack said, and they spit up.

"This is terrible." Mr. Caplan said, putting his head up from behind table. "Uh-oh."

"That's the guy." Bulk said to the girl bully. "Get him! Come on!"

She threw a pie at someone, which hit him in the face.

"Oh!" Bulk yelled cheerfully. "Ha Ha!

Sophie and Jason walked to the U.S.A table and they both grabbed a Hot Dog roller, and went straight in front of Bulk, holding them out. Bulk and the girl then threw more food, Bulk's hitting another boy.

"Oh!" Bulk said "Ha Ha!

He was about to throw mere, when Sophie and Jason stood in front of him. They both began to twirl them like nunckucks, making Bulk drop a pie right on his head which made them laugh, as Bulk wiped away the cream form his hair.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Skull laughed, holding a bowl full of cut apples.

"Skull! Put it down!" Kimberly shouted, running up to him.

"Okay. Sure. No problem." Skull joked, as he went to put them down, only to throw the apple pieces in the air, landed on Bulks back. Bulk then threw a pie at him, hitting him in the face, which made Bulk laugh ("Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed.)

 **(The park)**

Pudgy Pig then teleported to the park, where a small where four people were having a picnic.

"Ohh!" he said, turning around to see them.

"Aah!" a woman screamed.

"Ha Ha Ha! Yummy food!" Pudgy Pig said.

"Aah!" the other woman screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" a man said.

The four of them then left and ran away, while Pudgy Pig jumped on the food and started eating it.

"Tasty! Whoa!" he said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Food was still getting thrown all over the place.

Billy and Trini then ran up to someone, throwing food from the Asian table.

"Hey!" Billy shouted, when they got there. The boy then ran off and Billy and Trini shook their heads at each other. The African punk then came charging at them, a pie in each hand. Lucky when got there, Billy and Trini both duck, making fall over the table and land face first, into a bucket of squash juice. ("Whoa!" he said.) He then got out and took his sunglasses of, his face covered in Squash.

"Healthy lunch." Trini said, while Billy wrote on a notepad.

"That'll be twenty dollars." Billy said, taking a piece of paper from the notepad, and gave it to the punk.

Bulk was now spaying whipped cream in the air.

"Yaah! Whoops! Ha Ha!" he laughed.

Zack then ran up to him.

"Hey, yo! Big guy!" he said, getting Bulk's attention. "Why don't you chill with whipped cream?"

Bulk now looked menacing, and then held the two can in his hands, ready to spray Zack with it.

"Hey! Okay." Zack said, taking his apron off. He then started bull fighting, even though his apron was blue instead of red. "Toro, Toro." Zack shouted. Bulk then charged in, while Zack still said. "Toro, Toro." Zack then moved the apron when Bulk got near it.

"Olé!" Zack said.

Bulk then landed face first on the big table, and then slid over to the other side, knocking the food off, with the punch landing on Mr. Caplan.

"Aah! Ooh! That is it!" Mr. Caplan shouted, which made the food fight stop. He took of his wig to rinse the juice out. "Ooh! Look at this mess!" he said putting his wig back on. "Our food festival is ruined!" He then turned to the Rangers. "And you should be ashamed of yourself!" Most of the people put their heads down. "I only hope we have enough money to play for the playground equipment!"

Jason then tried to explain what happened. "But Mr. Caplan-" Only for Mr. Caplan to cut him off.

"Oh, I don't want to hear any excuses!" he said. He then reached for a broom that was nearby and threw it to Jason. "Here! Here, your in charge of the cleanup." he said as he threw it, and then stomped out of the room. Before they could start cleaning, their commutators went off.

"Come on." Jason said to the others, leading them to the lockers, Sophie, Billy, Trini and Kimberly taking of their aprons, as they went, while Jason took of his hat. Once they made sure no one was near, Jason answered. "Come in, Zordon."

 _"Power Rangers, I need you at the command centre, imminently!"_ Zordon said, on the other end.

"We're on our way." Jason said, before they all teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they arrived, they saw the Pudgy Pig roaming around Angel Grove, eating any food it saw.

"What a pig." Kimberly said, disgustingly.

"Man this dude needs a serious diet." said Jason.

"You can say that again." said Sophie.

"Ugh!, Doesn't he ever stop?" asked Trini.

"The images you see happened just a moment ago." said Zordon. "It appears Rita has unleashed a ravenous pig upon the Earth." he then said, before adding. "It's sole purpose is to eat."

"Dang, if this dude keeps it up." said Zack

"He'll eventually eat everything." Billy finished.

"That could starve the entire planet." said Sophie.

"I calculate he will consume the entire supply of food on Earth in forty eight hours." Zordon said. "This pig must be stopped."

"Look at that thing, it is so gross!" said Kimberly.

"The most, horrible pig, I have ever seen!" said Sophie.

"Greetings dudes and dudttes." said Alpha, coming up behind them. They turned around to see wearing a chef hat and holding a wooden spoon in his right hand, and a egg beater in his left. "I thought I'd give you a hand with food for the festival."

"Thanks, Alpha." said Trini, while the others said thanks.

"Later Alpha." Zordon said. "Our Power Rangers have work to do, I wish you luck." he the said to the Rangers.

"Guys, it's Morphin time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" They then landed on a rooftop and shouted together. "Power Rangers!"

Pudgy Pig, who was on the ground then jumped onto another rooftop, the Rangers followed.

"All right, porker! The big feast is over!" said Jason.

"Oh, yeah. You're finished, pig!" said Zack.

"You've eaten enough for one day!" said Sophie.

"He is so disgusting!" said Kimberly.

"Come down and fight like a Pig!" Trini shouted.

Pudgy Pig must've heard her, cause then it jump down to fight. The Rangers then drew out their weapons and then charged at it. The Pudgy Pig, knocked Jason aside, followed by Zack, Billy, Sophie and then Trini and Kimberly. The Pudgy Pig then opened it's mouth and started sucking in Trini and Kimberly's weapon's.

"Trini, he's eating my bow!" said Kimberly as Pudgy Pig kicked them back and swallowed the Power Bow and Power Daggers.

"Ha Ha! Yum Yum!" he said, chewing them.

"No!" they both shouted.

"Billy, get him while he's eating!" Trini shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha! Rita laughed.

 **(The rooftop)**

Billy jumped in trying to hit Pudgy Pig, ("Hyah!" he yelled.) only for the pig to hit Billy and started eating his Power Lance. "Whoa! Unh!" he moaned, as he hit the ground.

"You alright, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, fine." Billy said.

Zack then went in to attack, but Pudgy Pig grabbed hold of his Power Axe and ate it, as well as kicking Zack back. ("Aah!" he moaned.)

"I'll get him!" Sophie shouted, charging in.

When she went to hit Pudgy Pig though, he got hold of her Power Claw, kicked her to the side, and ate it. ("Whoa!" she moaned.)

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha! Yeah!" Rita laughed. "The Power Rangers' weapons went down the hatch!"

"Of course!" Finster said. "That Pudgy Pig is the best monster I've ever made. I just can't wait till he defeats the Power Rangers for good!"

 **(The rooftop)**

Jason then jumped, trying to hit Pudgy Pig in the head, only to miss. ("Ooh!" he shouted.) He then hit Pudgy Pig twice, who then knocked Jason's Power Sword out of his hands. The Power Sword then landed in Pudgy Pig's mouth, before he ate it.

"Aw, man, my sword!" said Jason, while Pudgy Pig finished eating it.

Pudgy Pig then charged in, hitting Jason, who then kicked back, only to be knocked away. ("Wow! Here come!" he said.)

"Jason!" Sophie said, as the others gathered around him. Pudgy Pig then fired something at them, making the Rangers go dizzy. ("Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed.)

"Whoaaa!" they shouted together. They then landed in the park, un-morphed.

"What a weird way to travel." said Zack, as they got back on their feet.

"I know what you mean, Zack." said Sophie.

"This is too strange." Jason said, helping Kimberly up before their commutators then go off.

 _"Power Rangers, while you where caught in the pig's vortex, he found his way into your food festival and is causing chaos."_ Zordon said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, no. Come on." Jason said, and they then started making their way back to the food festival.

"First, Bulk and Skull ruin the festival, now Rita's monster does! This is not a good day!" Sophie told the others.

 **(Youth Center)**

A girl screamed. "Aah!"

Pudgy Pig was all the food he could find.

"Raah! Want more!" he said, running towards a table.

Nearly everyone ran out of the place, looking scared.

"Look at this! Hey!" Pudgy Pig said.

A boy was so scared, he fell backwards behind a table.

"Hey! Smorgasbord!" Pudgy Pig said. "Ha Ha Ha!" he then ate the food on it. "Rah! Boy! Ha Ha Ha!" he said, once he'd finished.

He then walked to another one, only to bump into Bulk and Skull. Bulk then made a rude pig noise, which made him and Skull laugh. But then Pudgy Pig went 'Raah!", scaring them away.

"Where are the Power Rangers when you need them?" Ernie asked, before he left as well.

Pudgy Pig then ate more of the food.

"More food! More Food!" he said.

He picked up something spicy, but then threw it away.

"Yuck!" he said.

He then began eating more of the food.

"Whoa! Oh, yeah! Ha Ha!" he said.

He then teleported away, leaving the place in ruins.

The Rangers then finally got back to the food festival, only to find out it was too late, as Pudgy Pig had left a huge mess.

"Oh!" Trini and Billy.

"Eww, what a mess." Kimberly said.

I guess we're too late." Billy said.

"Gee, ya think, Billy?" Sophie asked him.

"Man, he ate everything in sight." said Jason.

"Mr. Caplan is gonna flip his wig. Again." said Zack.

"We gotta stop that Pig." said Jason.

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asked. "That thing just swallowed our weapons."

"If there's a will, there's a way Kim." Sophie told her.

"Hey, wait a minute. Do you guys see what I see?" Trini asked, pointing a the table full of the hot food. "Come on." she said leading them to it.

"Look around?" Trini asked, which they did. "That pig ate everything in sight. But it didn't even touch the hot stuff." she said, picking up a tray of hot food.

"Well, obviously he doesn't like spicy food." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but we could use that information to defeat the monster." Billy told them.

"Well, how do you figure that?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Well, why not lure the animal with food?" Billy said picking up a piece of Radish root. "After we stick a piece of this spicy Radish root inside."

"Morphenmenal idea, Billy." said Kimberly.

"So we make it sick, we get our weapon's back." said Jason.

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed.

"Pretty good idea, Billy." Sophie said, smiling.

"I'll bring the hot stuff. Come on." said Trini, and they then went to gather food.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"This is working out better than I planned." Rita said. "He's eating everything in sight. Ha Ha Ha!"

She then put her eye back in the telescope.

"Finster!" she called, taking her eye for a second, but got no reply. She then turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"Either of you boobs seen Finster?" she asked them.

"Uh, well-" Squatt said.

"He's never around when you need him." Rita said. She then took her eye out of the telescope again.

"Finster!" she called.

Finster was in his workshop.

"Finster, you sap, I need you now!" Rita called. "You've got to send the pig to the main food warehouse!"

"My, oh, my! A monster that finally works." Finster said.

"Don't just stand there!" Rita said, hitting Squatt with her wand, and then Baboo. "I need Finster here now, you dolts! You're making me wait!"

"Miss-" Baboo started to say.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Rita asked them. "Get him!"

"Uh, well-" Baboo said.

"Okay." Squatt said.

Finster laughed in his workshop.

"I'll just make her wait a little while, then watch in triumphant." he said.

 **(On Earth)**

Pudgy Pig was then teleported to the main food warehouse. He then walked around, and then ran into the food packing plant.

 **(Youth Center)**

After gathering the food, Jason contacted Zordon.

"Zordon, we found a way to defeat the pig." Jason told Zordon.

"We just need to know where he is?" Trini then asked.

 _"My sensor tell me it is terrorizing the food packing plant."_ Zordon said. _"Go now Power Rangers, and let the power protect you."_

"We're on our way." Jason said, before they started morphing.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right! Let's do it." Jason said, once they arrived at the food packing plant.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

Pudgy Pig was hiding in.

"Want more food." he said, getting back up. He then laughed. "Okay."

"Power Rangers, let's get him!" Jason said.

He then jumped, and the others then followed. They spotted Pudgy Pig, when they landed on a roof with a tower near it. They then held out a plate full of food each.

"Hey! Food!" he said.

"Come on piggy, free food!" Jason said, tempting Pudgy Pig, who then ran over.

"What?" he asked, before seeing the food. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

The Rangers then started throwing the food.

"Catch!" Jason said.

"Chowtime!" Zack said.

"Let's eat!" Billy said.

"Bottom's up!" Sophie said.

"Here you go!" Kimberly said.

Once all the food was thrown, Jason turned to Trini and said. "Okay, Trini, send down the hot stuff."

"One red-hot Radish coming up." she said, putting the Radish in a sandwich she was holding. "Hey pig, you hungry? Catch!" she said, before throwing it to Pudgy Pig.

"Yeah! Whoa!" he said, before he caught it in his mouth. "Here it comes! Yeah!"

Pudgy Pig then threw up, spitting out the food he had eaten. ("Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he said.)

"All right!" the Rangers said.

"It's working!" Trini said, hitting her hands together.

Pudgy Pig then spat out the Rangers weapons, who then caught them, one by one. ("Hyah!" Trini yelled when she caught hers.) Frist Jason and Billy, then Zack and Sophie, then Trini and finally Kimberly. Pudgy Pig then did not look good, as Billy and Zack hit it, followed by Trini and Kimberly, then Sophie and finally Jason.

"All right, let's finish this porker!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others said together, who then went to combine their weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

"Who-o-oa! Pudgy Pig said.

They then fired at Pudgy Pig.

"Uh-oh! Yaah!" he sceamed, before he was destroyed.

"All right, boy." Jason said.

"Hey, Rita, you have to do better than that if you want to beat us!" Trini shouted pointing at the sky, which made Sophie laugh.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You nincompoop!" Rita shouted at Finster. "Your monster was worthless! Grr!"

"But I warned you he wasn't my best work!" Finster said.

"This is all your fault!" Baboo said, hitting Squatt's helmet.

"My fault!" Squatt said.

"I don't know how, but you always mess everything up." Baboo said.

"Now, now, my queen, please don't yell at me and turn me into a toad or something." Finster said. "Please, my queen, I beg you."

Rita just growled.

"I'm sensitive to dissatisfaction." Baboo said.

"I'm feeling sick again, and it's all your fault! Grr" Rita shouted, before turning to Squatt and Baboo. "And as for you two, shut up! How can anyone conquer a world with these nitwits?"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers had now gotten back to the food festival, at the Youth Center.

"That was great man." Jason said. "We really gave it to Rita this time."

"Yeah, we where- bam-morphenomenal!" Zack shouted, doing a jump kick. He then gave Jason a high five.

"Yeah, we took care of the pig, that's true, but what about the food festival?" Kimberly asked.

They looked around, and saw the place was still a mess.

"Do you guys think we made enough money for the playground equipment?" Trini asked.

"I hope we did Trini." Sophie said as Jason's communicator went off.

 _"I see you finished your mission, Power Rangers."_ Zordon said.

"Yeah. We sent that Pudgy Pig to the fat farm." Jason said laughing.

 **(Command Center)**

"Congratulations. Well done." Zordon told them.

"Oh, happy day! Alpha said. "I have figured outa way to defeat that pesky pig!"

 _"Whoa, Alpha."_ Jason said. _"I think we have the problem under control."_

 **(Youth Center)**

"Yeah. That pig is sausage man." Zack said.

"Right, but he ruined our food festival." Trini said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Oh, that's to bad." Alpha said, before adding. "Hey, maybe these will help. Teleporting now."

 **(Youth Center)**

A tray of food landed in Zack, Billy and Jason's hands.

"Hey, thanks, Alpha." Zack said.

"Yeah, we owe you." Sophie said, just before Mr. Caplan came in.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Caplan." Kimberly said. "Look, we're really sorry about what happened."

"Look, I know you kids weren't responsible." Mr. Caplan said, making the Rangers smile. "Now, we almost have enough money for the playground equipment despite all this."

"With a little help, Mr. Caplan, we can make up for the rest." Trini said, pointing at Zack's tray.

"Hmm, let's see what you've got here." Mr. Caplan said, looking at the food. "I'll take this."

"It'll cost you twenty dollars." Trini said.

"Twenty dollars?" Mr. Caplan asked, annoyed.

"For the playground equipment?" Trini asked.

"You said we're doing it for them!" Sophie said.

"Okay. I'm starving." Mr. Caplan said, taking the money out. "With all this craziness, I didn't eat lunch today." He then took a sandwich.

"Oh, no, not that one, Mr. Caplan. It's a little bit-" Billy started to say.

Mr. Caplan, put down the sandwich and held out his hand.

"Oh, water!" he said. "I need water!"

Kimberly then got a jug of water and Mr. Caplan poured it over his head, his wig falling off.

"Ahh...a little hot, but not bad." he said, and then they all laughed.


	7. Big Sisters

At the Youth Center, Sophie was sitting at a table doing her English homework, when she heard Kimberly speak.

"Hey Ernie, have you seen a little girl wearing long black pigtails around here?" she asked.

"No, Kimberly. Sorry." Ernie said.

Sophie then saw Zack and Jason practicing martial arts.

"Watch it!" Zack said, doing a upper kick. "Uh!"

"Billy, have you seen Maria?" Trini asked Billy.

"Huh! Uh!" Zack said, ducking a kick from Jason.

"We can't find her anywhere." Trini explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's all right." Billy said.

Jason and Zack then did a few more moves.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

He then tired to punch Zack, who dodged it, getting his eyes on the others.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Jason asked Trini and Kimberly. "Look like you just lost something."

"Not something, Jason, someone- a twelve year old girl name Maria." Kimberly said.

"Who's Marie?" Sophie asked.

"Well, you see, Kimberly and I volunteered to be big sisters for the day. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Trini explained.

"You don't think she's in some kind of trouble, do you?" Kimberly asked.

"Aww ladies, take it easy. Zack said.

A hand opened the hot water shut off, and began turning the valve.

"There's no need to fear." Zack said. "Detective Zack is here."

Sophie giggled. "Very funny, Zack!" she said.

"Well, besides, how much trouble can a little girl cost." Zack said.

They hear a few yells, and see a bunch of boys ran in, wearing nothing but towels, covered in water. Everyone laughed at them.

"Talk about a bad way to start the day." Jason said.

"You sure said it, Jase." Sophie said.

"Well, who'd do a thing like that anyway?" Jason asked.

They then see a girl, matching Kimberly's deception touching a valve.

"Maria!" Trini and Kimberly said out loud.

"That's Maria?" Sophie asked.

Trini nodded yes.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I'm so sick of those do-gooders! I've got to find some way to get rid of them!" Rita said. "Wait! I've got a plan."

She then turned around.

"Finster! Goldar! Come here!" she called.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie was back doing her homework, when she saw Trini and Kimberly go over to Maria, who was drinking a smoothie by the counter.

"Maria, we're not mad at you." Trini said, who then asked. "But why did you turn off the hot water?"

"I just wanted to get your attention, that's all." Maria said.

"Maria, just be yourself." Kimberly told her. "We'll be your friends no matter what you do."

'You will?" Maria asked.

"Sure. That's what being friends are all about." Kimberly said, who the asked Trini. "Right?"

"Right. Now, how would you like to go on a picnic?" Trini asked Maria. "We'll pack a giant basket and have lots of fun. What do you say?"

Maria nodded.

"I hope you know what we're getting ourselves into!" Kimberly whispered Trini.

"Hey, Soph?" Trini asked.

Sophie look up. "What's up, Trini?" she asked.

"You want to go on a picnic with me, Kim and Maira?" Trini asked.

Sophie looked down at her homework. She had tones to do, and she was a little behind so she had to do it, or she would get in trouble by her parents.

"Well...I'd love to Trini, but I've got a tone of homework to do right now. So sorry." Sophie answered.

"Oh, well, maybe next time then." Trini said before leaving with Kimberly and Maria.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I've located the ancient Power Eggs." Rita said. "And with them, we'll be rid of the Power Rangers."

Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and Finster all clapped.

"We'll use the eggs to surround those stupid Power Geeks with an evil force not even Zordon can stop." Rita said.

She then laughed.

They all then arrived in a weird looking cave, except for Finster. They then saw a box, which had the Power Eggs in.

"Ah! the Power Eggs, ours for the taking." Rita said.

"All this egg talk is making me hungry." Squatt said, rinsing his mouth.

"Those are magic eggs!" Baboo shouted. "You don't eat them!"

"Quiet!" Goldar ordered.

"Open the box." Rita said.

"Yes, evil one." Squatt said.

He walked over to the box, but when he touched it, he was hit by some weird energy.

"Aah!" he cried out, jumping up and down.

"Great! Now you broke it!" Baboo said. "Come here, you."

"I forgot!" Rita said. "Ooh! Only a child can open this box! Ooh!"

 **(Back in the palace)**

Once they had made it back, Rita went over to Finster's workshop

"Finster! Oh, Finster!" she called walking into the workshop "I need a special monster right away! One that can get his hands on a young brat."

Finster nodded.

"He needs to be ruthless, and nasty, and mean!" Rita explained. "You know."

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

"I want a Chunky Chicken." Rita said.

"Yes, your evilness, a excellent choice." Finster said. "I ven have one ready to go!"

He got it out and showed it to her.

"The most horrifying chicken the world has ever seen." he said.

Rita then laughed.

"Very soon now the child will be in your hands." Finster said.

"You better be right, Finster!" Rita said. "Or you'll live out your days as a sea slug."

"Yes, evil one, whatever you say." Finster said, putting it on the monster-matic.

He then rolled the monster into it, and the activated it.

"Now into the monstermatic!" he said. "In a few seconds, he'll be done."

He then activated the monster-matic and then Chunky Chicken came out, holding a pair of garden shears.

"He's disgusting! Looking at him makes me sick!" Rita said, as he chuckled. "He's perfect. The Power Rangers are goners! Nyaah!"

 **(The park)**

Trini and Kimberly were sitting on a mat, while Maria was by the river.

"Hey, Maria, come eat lunch." Kimberly called to her. "It's very good!"

Maria then walked over to them.

"All right." she said.

She then sat down opposite them.

"Thanks for being my friends, guys." she said. "My dad tries real hard, but there's things that he just doesn't understand. Know what I mean?"

"Maria, anytime you wanna talk, we'll listen." Trini said.

"Yeah, you know, that's what friends are all about." Kimberly said.

"Thanks." Maria said, eating some of the food.

"So, who's the raddest boy in your class?" Kimberly asked.

"Are you kidding?" Maria asked. "They're all dorks! Yuck!"

Trini and Kimberly both chuckled.

"She'll learn." Kimberly said.

Trini continued to chuckle, when a Putty came out behind her, followed by a few more.

"Who are those guys?" Maria asked, seeing them.

"Uh-oh!" Trini said, as they turned and saw them. "Looks like we got picnic crashers."

"Putty Patrollers!" Kimberly said, getting up. "Maria, come here, quick! Get between us!"

"What's going on?" Maria asked, as the Putties surrounded them

A Putty then jumped at them, but both Trini and Kimberly kicked it back. Kimberly then turned around and kicked another one, while Trini did the same on her side, and then kicked another one. Kimberly then kicked another, and then turned to Maria.

"Duck!" she told her.

Trini then blocked a punch from one, then grabbed it's arm and threw it down.

"Leave us alone." she said.

Kimberly then forward flipped and kicked one in the head while doing it.

"Yeah, go back where you came from." she said, kicking it again, as it wasn't down.

Trini then kicked another, while Kimberly side flipped and then back flipped and then kicked one in the head, who was by a tree. Trini then ducked when one tried to punch her, and the she tried to kick it back, while two of them grabbed Maria.

"Hey! Get your hands of me!" she cried. "Please!"

Trini was then grabbed by one from behind, as she saw them run off with Maria.

"Maria!" she shouted.

"I said 'let go'!" Maria cried.

The Putties then disappeared, taking Maria with them.

"Great! Now what are we going do?" Kimberly asked, running up to Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"They've taken the girl to the cave." Rita said, looking in the telescope. "Good. That's finished. Now get her to open that thing and we get the eggs."

"I myself will escort the eggs back to you, my queen." Goldar said. "I want you two goons to come with me."

Squatt and Baboo looked shocked, as he was referring to them.

"Goons?" Squatt asked. "I don't get it."

"I'm talking about you, you nitwits!" Goldar yelled at them.

"Go get the eggs!" Rita ordered, before she laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie was now sitting by the counter, doing more of her homework, when she saw Jason, Zack and Billy sitting further away by the counter.

"Coming right up." Ernie said.

"Hey, what's up?" Sophie asked.

"Zack just ordered the biggest sundae on the menu." Jason said, making Sophie's eyes widen.

Ernie then came back, holding a big tray of sundae ice cream.

"Here you go- one Ernie special." Ernie said, putting the tray on the counter. "You guys' is coming out next."

"Thanks Ernie." said Zack.

"You couldn't eat that. You can't eat that, no way." Jason said.

"You couldn't even eat half of that, Zack." Sophie said, as Trini and Kimberly came running in.

"Guys, guys, we have a serious problem." Trini called.

"Rita just kidnapped Maria." Kimberly said.

"How'd that happen?" Sophie asked.

"Six putty patrollers came out of nowhere and grabbed her." Kimberly explained. "We where gonna go after them but-"

"But I thought we should get help." Trini finished.

"Well, why would Rita want to kidnap a little kid?" Billy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know that too, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know guys. Let's talk to Zordon." said Jason.

They then tried to call Zordon, though their communicators, but all they got was beeps.

"Uh-oh." Billy said. "The communicators aren't working."

"We can see that Billy!" Sophie said.

"This is really turning out to be more than a bad hair day." Kimberly said.

"So what now?" Trini asked.

"We gotta get to the command center." said Zack.

"Yeah, but how?" Sophie asked.

"Soph's right, teleportation's down too." Jason said. "Any ideas Billy?"

"Negative. Unfortunately repairs could take hours on these." Billy said.

The Rangers couldn't believe it, as Billy was the smart one out of the group.

"However, there is one possible alternative." Billy then said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Well, you see I've been manufacturing a little surprise back at my garage. I'm sure it could get us to the command center." Billy said. "Is anybody interested?"

"I'm in." said Jason.

"Me too." said Trini

"So am I." said Sophie.

"Let's do it." said Zack, and then they left for Billy's garage.

 **(Billy's garage)**

Once they made it to Billy's garage, he showed them an old and odd looking car.

"Well, what do you think?" Billy asked. "I call it the Rad Bug. It's capable of transporting us to any destination on the planet's surface."

"The Rad Bug?" Trini asked, as the others walked around it.

"Catchy name, Billy." Sophie said.

"So what's so Rad about it?" asked Zack.

"It does zero to 3000 in 2.8 seconds." Billy explained.

"Three thousand?" Jason asked.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Billy answered.

"I'm sold." said Zack.

"Me too. Let's do it." Kimberly said, opening a door.

Jason and the girls got in the back, while Zack and Billy got in the front, Billy in the drivers seat.

"Okay, buckle up everybody. Here we go." Billy said, as he started to drive off.

The Rad Bug then started moving very fast, and soon it was flying in the air.

"Whoaaa!" they all said.

"Hey, Billy, what's this do?" Zack asked, about touch to a button.

"Zack! Zack!" Billy said out loud. "Don't touch anything on the instrumental panel, okay!"

"Whoaaa!" they all said again, but they soon arrived in the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer when the alarm sounded. He turned around and saw the Rad Bug come inside from the ceiling.

"It's an old car." he said.

The Rangers then got out.

"Oh, Power Rangers! How'd you get here? Teleportation and communication has been out for hours." Alpha said.

"Never mind that." said Zordon. "You all look distressed. What is troubling you?"

"I'm afraid, our old pal Rita is at it again." Trini said.

"She kidnapped a twelve year old girl named Maria, and is holding her captive." said Kimberly.

"What do you think she's up to Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Unfortunately, something I've been fearing for over ten millennia." said Zordon.

"Oh, no. Rita has located the Power Eggs?" Alpha asked.

"Precisely." said Zordon.

"Power Eggs?" Zack asked. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, we need more information here?" Sophie asked.

"Behold the images in the viewing globe and all your questions will be answered." said Zordon.

They all turned, and move nearer the viewing globe.

Zordon then explained what the Power Eggs where. "It is an ancient tale that dates back to when the battle between good and evil began." They saw two eggs getting placed in a basket. "Millions of years ago ancient sorcerer's who called themselves, the Morphin Masters, hid a universe of power within two mystic Power Eggs." They saw people put the basket in the sea. "By casting the eggs into the sea the sorcerer's believed that their ancient ancestors would look down on the eggs and protect them from universal danger." The Rangers then turned back to Zordon. "To ensure the safety of the chest only the touch of an innocent child, like Maria, can open the magical container."

"Well, Zordon, what do you think we should do?" Jason asked.

"You must save the girl then return the power eggs to the sea." Zordon said. "If Rita gets hold of them, she will become so powerful she will never be stopped."

"We've got to stop her from getting those eggs." Sophie said to the others, who then nodded.

"We'll take the Rad Bug." said Billy.

 **(The cave)**

"Getting that kid to open the box was almost too easy." said Chunky Chicken. "Rita's gonna be pleased!"

The box with the Power Eggs was now open, meaning they must have forced Maria to open it.

"Hey, chicken, Rita sent us to get the eggs." said Squatt, who'd just ran in with Baboo and Goldar. "Wow, look at them!"

 **(In the Rad Bug)**

After leaving the Command Center in the Rad Bug, the Rangers started following Zordon's instructions.

"According to Zordon's instructions we're nearly to the cave of the Morphin Masters." said Billy, who was driving.

"If Rita touches one hair on Maria's head, I'll..." Kimberly said.

"Hey, we'll save her." said Jason. "She'll be alright."

"We'll make sure of that, Kim." said Sophie.

 **(The cave)**

"Oh, boy. They sure look good." Squatt said, wiping his mouth. "How about a taste?"

"Hands off!" Baboo said, hitting his head. "We're supposed to protect the eggs, not eat them."

"What good are eggs if you can't eat them?" Squatt asked.

Baboo then picked up the box and turned around.

 **(The Rad Bug)**

After a little more driving, Trini complained. "Why can't we just fly the car over there?"

"Because, approaching by ground make us less visible. And might allow us to surprise Rita." Billy explained.

"Billy's got a point there, Trini." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Yes, this is perfect!" Rita said, looking through the telescope. "They got the eggs!"

She then laughed.

 **(Outside the cave)**

Chunky Chicken, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar were now outside the cave, and were now running along a quarry.

"Hey there, wait up!" Squatt called. "Hey, not so fast!"

 **(The Rad Bug)**

"One more bend, and we'll be there." Billy said.

"Everybody keep your eyes open, and be ready to morph." Jason told the others.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I got the eggs!" Rita said, who now saw Goldar and the others in the quarry.

 **(The quarry)**

Goldar, Baboo and Squatt continued running through the quarry.

"Hey, chicken, hide the kid and get back here." Goldar said. "We're gonna need some help."

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. That Chunky Chicken's disappeared with Maria." Alpha said. "What do we do, Zordon?"

"Try to keep a fix on Maria's whereabouts and well-being while the Power Rangers deal with the Power Eggs." Zordon said.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "I just hope they can retrieve the eggs in time."

He then pressed a button on the computer.

 **(The Rad Bug)**

The Rangers carried on driving till they saw Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"Look!" said Zack, who spotted them. "There's Rita's goons."

"But no Maria." said Kimberly.

"All right, it's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hyah!" they all yelled, now out of the Rad Bug.

"Release Maria and the Power eggs!" Jason shouted.

"No!" Goldar shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered, and they then formed a tower, Jason, Zack and Billy at the bottom, Trini and Kimberly in the middle on their shoulders, and Sophie at the top, on Trini and Kimberly's shoulders.

"Power up!" said Jason, when the tower was formed.

"Fire!" they then shouted together. The blast caused Baboo to let go of the box, which then fell into the sea.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I hate those guys!" Rita screamed.

 **(The quarry)**

The Rangers bought out their Power Weapons, ready to fight Chunky Chicken. Goldar then jumped and tried to slice Jason, but miss. He then attack Sophie who managed to block his attack. He then went for Zack, and then Jason again, hitting him this time and then Billy. Kimberly fired a arrow at Chunky Chicken, who defected it. Trini then came in, jumped, and kick the chicken in the face. Sophie then hit the chicken with her Power Claw, hitting him in the chest, before he, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo then vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked.

"They just...vanished." Sophie said.

 **(In the sky)**

Rita was riding a bicycle, one on those with the big wheel in front.

"Stop! Wait! My Power Eggs! Don't let them go, they're floating away!" she yelled. "Stop them!"

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, what is Maria's condition?" Zordon asked, while Alpha worked on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. Chunky Chicken has her tried up at the old factory." Alpha said.

They then saw in the viewing globe that he was right.

 _"Hey!"_ Maria said. _"Let me down, feather-face!"_

 _"No way!"_ Chunky Chicken chuckled, before flying off.

 _"I'll take them down. Will the Power Rangers bring back my Power Eggs?"_ Rita asked, who was on a balcony nearby.

"Alpha, contact the Power Rangers and tell them of Maria's situation." Zordon said.

"Ooh, that Rita Repulsa makes my circuits rise." Alpha said, walking to the computer.

"Hurry, Alpha. Time is running short." Zordon said.

"Power Rangers, Rita's got Maria at the old factory." said Alpha. "Hurry!"

 **(The quarry)**

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords soon arrived.

"All right! Aah!" Jason shouted, before jumping into his Zord, followed by the others.

"Log on!" shouted Jason.

"Zack here, and I'm ready to rock!" said Zack

"Billy here. Systems nominal!" said Billy.

"Trini here. All systems go!" said Trini.

"Sophie here. Online and ready!" said Sophie

"Alright, let's rescue Maria!" said Kimberly.

"Right. Let's do it Rangers." said Jason. "Power up your Power Crystals!"

"Right. Crystal power!" the others shouted together.

"Engage crystal." said Jason.

"Two, one, power up!" shouted the others.

"Let's show them some Megazord power!" shouted Jason.

They than began to form the Megazord, going in tank mode.

"Megazord battle mode now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right, Power Rangers, we've got a little girl to save, let's do it!" said Jason out loud.

"Hey, Power Geeks, I'll make you a deal." called Rita. "I'll let her go as soon as you bring me the Power Eggs."

"Yeah! Power Eggs!" said Chunky Chicken, who then chuckled.

"Alright, Rita, you've lost the Power Eggs, so let the little girl go, now!"

"Yeah! Let me go!" Maria shouted, who they saw hanged up by a rope.

"Go ahead and cut it." Rita told Chunky Chicken, who put his shears to the rope.

"Hey!" Mari shouted.

"Cut it a little more, birdbrain." Rita said.

"Hey, birdbrain!" Trini shouted, pointing. "Cut that rope again, and you've had it!"

Rita laughed. "We're scared now. Chunky Chicken, show the Power Rangers what we think of their threat."

"Hey! Stop it!" Maria shouted, as Chunky Chicken cut the rope, but the Megazord caught Maria in it's hand.

"Ohh." Rita said, as the Megazord lifted Maria up. "I hate you guys."

"All right!" the Rangers said.

"You may have saved the little girl but all I have to do is make my chicken giant and he'll destroy that stupid Zord of yours. So what do ya think of that." said Rita.

"Well see about that, Rita!" Sophie shouted.

"Yeah, give us you best shot!" Jason shouted.

Rita then threw her wand at Chunky Chicken, making him grow giant.

"Whoa!" Zack said, shocked.

"Bring in the Rad Bug by remote and get Maria out of here." said Billy.

"You got it, Billy!" Sophie shouted, bringing the Rad Bug in, next to Maria.

"There it is! Jason put Maria down by the car!" Billy shouted.

"Right." said Jason, who then lowered Maria down. "Maria, climb in the car, it will take you to safety."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Maria shouted, running to the Rad Bug, and getting inside.

Sophie then drove Maria and the Rad Bug away to safety.

"She's safe." Sophie said, as Chunky Chicken charged in. Chunky Chicken then kicked the Megazord down. The Rangers moaned when they fell to the ground. Chnky Chicken then started cutting in the air with a pair of scissors.

"Rangers, pull it together, we've got to stop him." Jason shouted.

The Megazord then moved to attack, only for Chunky Chicken to disappear.

"Where'd he go!" Sophie shouted, only for Chunky Chicken to appear beside them. Chunky Chicken then kicked them, and then tried to hit them, with his scissors, but the Megazord grabbed his arm.

"It's all over, beak breath." Jason said, before the Megazord hit Chunky Chicken, knocking him to the ground.

"We need the Power Sword now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then fell into the Megazord's hands.

"Let's finish this fight!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted together.

The Power Sword then sliced Chunky Chicken, destroying him.

"Way to go guys! We got him." said Jason.

"Morphin!" the others shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"It was a perfect plan until you nincompoops mess it all up!" Rita yelled. "I should be ruling Earth now, but I'm not, and it's all because of you!"

"It was all Finster's fault." Goldar said. "If he hadn't built such a lame monster we would have won!"

"Oh, no." Finster muttered.

Squatt then chuckled.

"And what do you have to say for yourselves?" Rita asked, walking over to him and Baboo.

"Not much. How about you, Baboo?" Squatt asked.

"Err, no, I don't..." Baboo said, before Rita walked to the balcony.

"Ooh, can't you weasels do anything right?" Rita asked. "Get me a aspirin! I've got a headache again!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie doing some more of her homework, while Ernie had put the news on.

 _"Angel Grove's mayor presented the Angel award to a group of kids who set up a recycling drive..."_ said the Newsman.

"Great." Ernie said to a bunch of girls, who were watching it.

"Yeah." said one of them.

 _"And kept tons of trash out of our landfills."_ said the Newsman.

Sophie smiled when she heard that, but it got bigger when she heard what was next.

 _"This just in..."_ the Newsman continued. _"We've just gotten word that, once again the amazing Power Rangers, have saved our fair city and the world from one of Rita Repulsa's leather monster's."_ Zack then came over. _"Eyewitnesses report that after a lenthly battle..."_

"Yo, Billy, Kimberly, what's up?" he asked them, who where sitting together.

"Kimberly, can you get the chili for me?" Ernie asked.

Kimberly then got up to get it.

"It's his Veggie Chili, it's great." she told Billy.

 _"And now, Wendy Walters with the latest Power Rangers update."_ the Newsman said. _"Wendy."_

 _"The Power Rangers not only did battle, but they saved a little girl."_ Wendy said.

Maria then appeared on the screen.

 _"I've been the most popular kid in class."_ she said.

 _"As you can see, she's doing just fine. Back to you in the studio."_ Wendy said.

 _"As always, we'll continue to bring you the latest Power Rangers news as it happens."_ the Newsman said. _"Now, back to our regally scheduled programing."_

Sophie smiled at that.

Bulk was eating a sundae at another table.

"Anybody want some of Ernie's Veggie Chili?" Kimberly asked out loud, holding a bowl over her head.

"I just made it fresh." Ernie said. "It's on the house!"

Sophie saw a number of teens run over to Kimberly, and had a feeling something was gonna happen. Kimberly tried to make her way though the crowd, only for her to drop the Chili on Bulk's head. Sophie giggled, while Skull laughed.

"Sorry, Bulk. It was supposed to be on the house, not on you." Kimberly said.

"Sorry Bulk." Kimberly said. "It's supposed to be on the house, not on you."


	8. Sophie's Worst Nightmare

**A/N: I've had to edit this so it's around the same length as the others.**

* * *

At Angel Grove high, the Rangers, along with their classmates, where coming out of class, getting ready to go on a filed trip to the Zoo. They stopped by there lockers to talk about the trip.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the Zoo." Trini said.

"I know, I wonder what animals we'll see." Kimberly said.

"It could be full of all sorts of jungle, swampy, wild, native and gentle animals." said Billy.

"What did he say?" Zack asked Trini.

"He said, it could be full of all sorts of different types of animals." said Trini.

"I hope you bought your camera, Soph?" Jason asked Sophie.

Sophie though, who had her head down, unlike the others, was not so keen about the idea of going to the Zoo.

"Yo, Soph, you alright?" Zack asked.

"Yeah? You seem pretty quiet today?" Kimberly asked.

"Would you mind telling us what's up?" Billy asked.

"I, err, I can't." Sophie said, quietly.

"Come on, Soph. We're your friends." said Jason.

"I, oh...alright." Sophie said, giving in. "There's something I haven't told you guys."

"What's that?" Trini asked.

"Well, you know how I've known you guys since I moved here." Sophie said.

"Yeah, so?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, you see, the last time I went to the Zoo, it didn't go so well." Sophie explained.

"How so?" Zack asked.

"I kind of got curious when I got to the reptile house, and I got pushed into a pit of snakes." Sophie said.

A flashback shows a young Sophie at the Zoo reptile house, then getting pushed into a pit of snakes.

 _"Ahh!" she screamed._

The Rangers where shocked by that news.

"So, that's why your not so keen on going?" Billy asked. "Because you developed Ophidiophobia. Back when you fell in that pit."

"What he say?" Kimberly asked.

"He said, she developed a fear of snakes." Trini translated.

"Yes." Sophie said. "When I fell in, snakes slithered all over me. They really freaked me out, and I've never been to the Zoo since."

The flashback shows snakes slithering all over Sophie's face and body.

 _"Ahh! Get them off!" she screamed._

Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, how's this. Once we get to the reptile house, we'll tell you to cover your eyes, so you won't have to see them." he said

"Yeah. How's about that, Soph?" Zack asked.

"You guys, would do that for me?" Sophie asked them all.

"Hey, what are friends for Soph." Trini said.

That defiantly cheered Sophie up, but they didn't notice Bulk and Skull had over heard them.

"Well, well, well...so the camera girl is scared of snakes." said Bulk.

"So what you got in mind, Bulk?" Skull asked.

"When we get to the Zoo, we release the snakes, and scare Sophie away." Bulk said, which made Skull laugh.

Ms. Appleby, who was taking the class, then came in.

"All right, everyone, come on! The bus is here, so we need to get going!" she said.

The class then piled onto the bus, but Sophie still looked like, she wished she didn't have to go.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had heard the whole thing, and an evil smile then came to her lips. She now saw another plan to destroy the Power Rangers, which would hopefully work this time.

"So...Sophie doesn't like snakes huh? she asked herself.

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo where standing behind her.

"What do you plan to do, your evilness?" Baboo asked.

"I'll tell you what I plan to do." Rita said. "Finster!"

Finster then came into the room.

"Yes my queen." he said.

"I want you to make a snake monster." Rita said.

"Why what for, my queen?" Finster asked.

"So we can give Sophie, a real nasty scare." Rita said.

"Yes, my queen. I'll start working on it right away." Finster said, who then left to make the monster.

"What is your plan, your evilness?" Squatt asked.

"We will use, Sophie's fear of snakes, to make her so scared, she won't be able to fight anymore! This will leave the rest of the Power Rangers vulnerable." Rita explained.

"Oh, what a great idea, your Empress." said Goldar, before they all started laughing.

 **(The Zoo)**

Once the school bus arrived at the Zoo, the class piled out, Sophie being the last, due to her nerves. Kimberly saw how worried she looked and went up to her.

"You okay, Soph? she asked.

"Just worried, Kim." Sophie answered.

"Look, you'll be alright." Kimberly said. "We'll make sure of it."

"I know you'll try, Kim." said Sophie.

They then made their way to the others, who where by the entrance.

"You do know we'll be with you, right?" Zack asked.

"I know, guys." Sophie said.

"All right, everyone." Ms. Appleby said, who was standing with a man who worked at the Zoo. "This is Mr. Philips. He'll be our guide here today." she told the class.

"Hello everyone. Now if you would follow me." Mr. Philips said.

The class then followed him around the Zoo, seeing Lions, Tigers, Baboons, Rhinos, Hippos and all sorts of animals. When they got to the reptile house however, Sophie started shaking with fear.

"Hey, come on, Soph." said Trini. "We're here for you."

"I know, guys. But I worried the snakes might...you know." Sophie said, shivering with fear. She was thinking about the snakes coming out and slithering over the fall.

"That won't happen, Soph." Jason said, who knew what she ment. "I promise."

"And this is the reptile house." Mr. Philips said, who then began telling the class about snakes. Unknown to anyone however, Bulk and Skull had left the crowd and made their way behind the snaked pit.

"Right! All we have to do, is break this glass, and the snakes go free." Bulk said.

"Right. The snakes go free." Skull said.

"Let's do it, Skull. Bulk said, before they got to work.

"Alright, any questions?" Mr. Philips asked, who had finished telling them about snakes.

"Um, sir...where are the snakes?" Billy asked.

"Why they're right..." Mr. Philips turned around, but saw the snake pit empty."...here."

The class look surprised, expect Sophie who look petrified. Jason then saw the snakes on the ground.

"Over there!" he shouted.

The snakes began slithering their way towards them, some of them hissing while moving.

"Okay, okay! Don't panic!" Mr. Philips shouted. Sophie though was so scared she didn't listen, and screamed, before running back to the bus, dropping her bag and everything.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha Ha!" Rita laughed. "She's more scared of them than I though!"

"Which will make it better for the monster, your evilness." Goldar said.

"Yeah!" Baboo said. "She'll be petrified with fear."

"And unable to fight as well." Squatt said.

 **(The Zoo)**

Mr. Philips then hit an alarm and more Zoo workers came in.

"Someone has let the snakes loose." he explained.

"Right." said the head worker. "You heard him. Gather them up."

They then gathered up all the snakes, and then put them back in the pit, before sealing it up with cardboard.

"I want to know, who did this!" Mr. Philips shouted. As he shouted though, Bulk and Skull came in laughing.

"Oh, so it was you two." Mr. Philips said.

"How cruel of them." Trini whispered to the others.

"I know. They went a bit too far this time." Billy said.

"So it was you two?" Ms Appleby asked.

"Hilarious right!" Bulk said, still laughing.

"Yeah. Hilarious right!" Skull repeated.

"You two have gone too far this time!" Ms Appleby told them. "Detention for both of you!"

This shut them up.

The Rangers then looked around to see Sophie had not come back.

"She must've really been scared." Jason said.

"I know, look." said Zack, picking up Sophie's stuff. "She dropped her stuff."

"She must've ran back to the bus." Billy said.

"I think she'll be better when we get back." Kimberly said, to which the others agreed to by nodding and muttering, "Yes.".

 **(Rita's palace)**

"When the monster is ready, Sophie will be scared out of her wits." Rita said. "She won't know what scared her!"

She then laughed loudly.

 **(The school bus)**

Sophie just stayed by the bus until it was time to go back, too scared to re-enter the Zoo. When the others got back, Zack gave her bag back.

"We didn't think your fear was that big." Zack told her, sitting down beside her on the bus.

"How old where you? When you developed this fear?" Billy asked, who was sitting behind her with Jason.

"I was only seven, Billy." Sophie answered, still shaking.

"You've had it for half your life?" Kimberly asked, who was sitting in front of her with Trini.

"Yes. And it's never left me since." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now getting restless.

"Finster!" she shouted. "Is the monster ready!"

She then went over to Finster's workshop to see him finished.

"Yes, my Queen." Finster said. "He is called, Basilisk Cobra.

He then put Basilisk Cobra into the monster-matic.

"The Orange Ranger will get quite a fright out of him." Finster explained, as he rolled the conveyor.

He then activated the monster-matic, and then Basilisk Cobra came out.

"Basilisk Cobra, reporting for duty, my queen." he said, hissing in a snake like voice, when he came out.

"We'll get the Power Rangers this time." Rita said, laughing. "I just know it."

Basilisk Cobra was then sent down to Earth, along with a group of Putties.

They landed by the plaza and began wreaking the place.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, there's an attack at the plaza!" Alpha said.

"I know, Alpha." Zordon said. "You must contact the Power Rangers immediately."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, walking to the computer.

 **(The park)**

After leaving school for the day, the Rangers went to the park to relax. They had told Sophie about Bulk and Skull letting the snakes loose, who was now furious with those two.

"Those two did that for a joke!" Sophie said out loud. "I can't believe it!"

"I know what you mean. Some joke!" said Jason.

"They went way too far back there." Trini said.

Before they could carry on talking their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said, while the others look around to make sure no one was there.

 _"Power Rangers, teleport to the command center immediately. Rita is at it again."_ Zordon said.

"We're on our way." said Jason.

They then teleported to the command center.

"Power Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon told them.

When the Rangers look, all they saw where Putty Patrollers, attacking the plaza.

"I don't get it Zordon? There's only Putties there?" Zack asked.

"That may seem so. But I have a feeling that Rita has sent something down there, to wait for one of you." Zordon said.

"Yes! Something is down there waiting to scare one of you." Alpha said.

"I don't like the sound of that?" Kimberly asked the others, looking at Sophie more than the others.

"Rangers, you must investigate, and find out what's up." Zordon said.

"All right, it's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They where then teleported to the plaza and began to fight the Putties. Jason kicked one and then tripped a second. Zack elbowed one, before punching another. Billy tackled one and then kicked one in the side. Trini pulled one to the ground and then hit a second with her wrist. Kimberly kicked one before back flipping to kick a second. Sophie punched one and then elbowed another, before tackling a third. The Putties soon disappeared however, leaving the Rangers puzzled.

"Why they run for?" Zack asked. "I mean...we only just got here?"

"Because, they where only here, to lure you out." said a hissing voice behind them.

The Rangers turned around, to see Basilisk Cobra standing behind them.

"No! No! Stay back!" Sophie shouted, who couldn't stand to see the giant snake. "Keep away from me!" she shouted, hiding behind Zack, who was closer to her than the others.

"A giant snake! I don't believe it!" Trini shouted.

"I am Basilisk Cobra. This is your finale battle Power Rangers." he said laughing.

"We'll see about that!" Jason shouted rushing in, holding his Power Sword. He then tried to slice the snake, but the snake used his snake like arms (which could stretch) to stop Jason in his tracks. Zack then jumped in but was hit by the snakes venom eyes, which shot lasers. Trini and Kimberly tried to attack together, Trini throwing a Power Dagger, while Kimberly fried a arrow, but the snake used his arms to stop them. Billy then went in, but the snake knocked his Power Lance out of his hands, before knocking him down. Sophie just stood there, paralyzed with fear, as this was her worst nightmare come to life.

"No! Keep away form me!" Sophie shouted, getting on her knees, with her hands on her head.

"Oh...scared of me are you?" Basilisk Cobra asked, laughing.

"Power Rangers!" Zordon said out loud. "Return to the command center immediately!"

The Rangers where then teleported back to the command center, Sophie still on her knees while the others stood back up.

"Rangers, Alpha and I have scanned Basilisk Cobra." Zordon said. "And found out that Rita created him to scare Sophie, to make her lose her will to fight."

"She must've have heard our conversation at school today." said Zack.

"True. How else would she discover Sophie's fear." Trini said.

"Sophie." Zordon said, which made Sophie stand up. "Unless you conquer your fear of snakes, that monster will destroy you from inside."

Sophie just stood there, looking worried. (Although you couldn't see it.) She had never been able to conquer her fear as a kid, so what chance did she have now. But she knew she had to destroy the monster, to protect Angel Grove.

"I'll, err...do my best Zordon." Sophie said, sounding afraid.

 **(The park)**

Basilisk Cobra had now teleported to the park, and was making havoc again, as well as scaring people.

"That's it! Run away!" he laughed. "Soon this planet will belong to empress Rita!"

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Basilisk Cobra is now attacking the park!" Alpha yelled.

"What do we do, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"You must now teleport there at once and stop him." Zordon said.

"You sure you can handle this, Soph?" Kimberly asked, putting her hand on Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie looked worried, as she didn't know what to do.

"You must conquer your fear, Sophie. It is the only way you'll defeat, Basilisk Cobra." Zordon said.

"I'll try my best." Sophie said, still looking worried.

"Good luck then, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

They where then teleported to the park, and found out Basilisk Cobra had bought some more Putties into the mess.

"You guys handle the snake!" Zack told the others. "Sophie and I will take care of the Putties!"

"Right!" the others said together.

They then went into the fry, Sophie and Zack fighting the Putties while the others battled the snake. Zack kicked a Putty, punched a second and then kicked a third. Sophie kicked one in the side, tacked a second and elbowed a third.

The others though, had trouble against Basilisk Cobra. He hit Jason with his eye lasers, and then knocked Billy away with his arms, then hit Trini with them and knocked her Power Daggers out of her hands, and then he had Kimberly tied up, in his snake like hands.

"Guys!" Zack shouted, running in to help, only to be hit by the eye lasers again.

"Sophie! Please help!" Kimberly shouted.

"I, err...I can't Kim! I can't!" Sophie shouted worriedly, going back on her knees.

"Now, let's see how you like my bite, Pink Ranger." said Basilisk Cobra, who then bit Kimberly in the shoulder.

Seeing that made Sophie clutch her fist in anger. She may be afraid of snakes, but nobody bites her friend.

"That does it!" she shouted, standing up. "Snake or no snake, nobody bites my friend!" she then charged in, with Basilisk Cobra fring lasers at her, but she dodged them by side flipping out of the way. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own venom!" Sophie shouted, while doing it. Her side flipping caused Basilisk Cobra to hit himself in the hands, letting Kimberly go.

"I'm not scared of you anymore!" Sophie shouted pointing at him, once she finished side flipping.

"Nice one, Soph." Jason said, who had gotten back on his feet, along with the others. "All right, time for the Power Blaster!"

"Right!" the others shouted.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Uh-oh!" Basilisk Cobra said.

"Fire!" the Rangers then shouted.

They fired the Power Blaster at him, which then hit and destroyed him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I'm not though yet!" Rita shouted. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She then threw her wand down, which then landed on the ground and then Basilisk Cobra grew giant.

 **(The Park)**

The Rangers had seen the snake grow big.

"We need dinozord power now!" shouted Jason.

Their Zords soon arrived and they jumped into them.

"Log on!" Jason shouted.

"Zack here, kicking it!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, online!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, ready when you are!" Sophie shouted

"Let's slice this snake." said Kimberly.

"Right! Power up your Crystals!" Jason shouted.

"Crystal power!" the others shouted.

"Engage crystal." said Jason.

"Two, one, power up!" shouted the others.

"Let's show him some Megazord power!" Jason shouted and they then formed the Megazord tank mode.

"Activating Megazord battle mode!" Jason then shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"You really think you can stop me with that, Power Rangers!" Basilisk Cobra mocked.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore snake! And your going down!" Sophie shouted.

The Megazord then charged in and attacked, but Basilisk Cobra grabbed it with it's snake like arms, and pulled them closer. The Rangers struggled to get free, but Sophie had an idea.

"I've got an idea. Kick him with one of the legs!" she shouted.

"Good idea, Soph." Jason shouted, who then did just that, knocking Basilisk snake away.

"Power Sword!" Jason then shouted.

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazords hand.

Basilisk Cobra got back on his feet in time to see.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

"You've had it, snake lips!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" the Rangers shouted.

The power Sword then sliced Basilisk Cobra, destroying him.

"All right!" the Rangers cheered.

"I'm proud of you, Soph." Jason said, turning to face her. "You conquered your fear."

"Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

In her palace, Rita was furious.

"I can't believe they beat the snake!" she shouted to Finster, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo, the latter of who covered their eyes.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea." Squatt said.

"And it wasn't mine either." Baboo said.

"Blame Finster, your evilness." Goldar said. "It was his monster that lost!"

"It's not my fault the Orange Ranger conquered her fear!" Finster said.

Rita then put her hands on her head.

"Oh, I've got a headache." she muttered. "Bring me a aspirin!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Jason where at the Youth Center drinking and talking.

"Hey, I wonder where Soph is?" Zack asked, who noticed she wasn't there.

"That's what I want to know." said Jason, as Sophie came in, holding her camera.

"Someone say my name?" she asked, coming up behind him.

"Oh, there you are." Jason said, looking surprised.

"Hey, where've you been Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"The Zoo." she answered. "To get pictures for the school newspaper."

"What'd you take pictures of?" Zack asked.

"Have a look." Sophie said, passing the camera to Jason, who then pasted it around.

They all saw pictures of snakes, and lizards and other reptiles.

"You where in the reptile house?" Trini asked.

"Yep. You got it, Trini." Sophie said.

"You've defiantly overcome your fear of snakes, Soph." Kimberly said.

"I know, Kim. If I ever see that kid that pushed me when I was seven, he'll be in for a surprise if he does it again." Sophie said, before turning to Kimberly. "Oh, by the way, how's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Luckily, the bite was only small, so nothing bad happen, Alpha was able to cure it in time." Kimberly explained.

"We'll that's good." Sophie said.

The Rangers then started laughing, as Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Well, look who we have here." Bulk said. "Little miss, scared of snakes!"

Skull then laughed.

"Little miss scared of snakes!" he laughed. "That is so funny."

"Why don't you guys just bug off?" Kimberly asked them. "Sophie's not scared of snakes anymore!"

"Oh, really?" Bulk asked. "Well, then prove it?"

Skull took out a rubber snake and then put it on Sophie's shoulder. But when he back away, they were shocked by how she wasn't scared.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"How come you're not screaming, like this morning at the Zoo?" Bulk asked.

"Like Kimberly said, Bulk. I'm not scared of them anymore."

They all then laughed, while Bulk and Skull looked confused.


	9. I, Eye Guy

The Rangers where in Billy's lab, along with his young friend Willie, who was a mini version of Billy, without the glasses of course.

"I hope this is gonna work." Willie said to Billy, holding something in his hand.

"Oh, come on." Billy said, putting a hand on Willie's shoulder. "You got to have faith. Just relax, alright?"

"Okay." Willie said.

"Alright, let's go." Billy said, before they both came over to the others. "Goggles on everyone!" Billy told the rest.

"Cool." Trini said looking at her goggles. "This is morphenmonal."

She then put hers on, as the others already had.

"Okay! Here it goes." said Willie pressing a button on the control he was holding, and then a machine on the table started.

They could all see themselves riding a roller coaster, even though they weren't on one.

"Whoaaa!" they all shouted together.

"This is unbelievable!" Jason shouted. "Whoa!"

"Pretty incredible!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, get me off this thing!" Kimberly yelled.

"Hold on!" Jason shouted.

"Whoa!" they all shouted again.

"Yeah!" Zack shouted.

"I'm getting dizzy! Stop the game!" Kimberly said out loud.

"Ending interactive sequence." said Willie, who then turned the machine off.

They then took their goggles of.

"Willie, you invented this game?!" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Willie said. "I'm entering it in the Junior Science Fair." he then look at his watch. "Speaking of which!"

"Right! We don't want to be late for the competition." Billy said, before putting it in a box.

"You'll definitely win first prize, Willie." Sophie told Willie. "And I'll get a picture of you and your trophy when you win."

"Thanks Sophie." Willie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughed, before she turned around on her balcony.

"Finster! Squatt! Baboo! Goldar!" she said.

"Coming!" Squatt said, as they ran up to her.

"There's a boy with the Power Rangers. I wanna steal his intelligence and make it my own!" Rita said, who then laughed.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers and Willie, were now going through the park, on their way to the Junior Science Fair.

"I don't know, Billy. You think I even have a change with this thing?" Willie asked.

"Of course you do." Billy said.

"Going up was fun, but then coming down...man!" Zack told Jason.

"That was great." said Trini. "Huh, Kim?"

"Almost like the real thing." Sophie said.

"He'll win this thing for sure." Jason said.

As he said that, six Putties came out of nowhere.

"Look out! Putties!" Billy shouted.

"Oh, no." said Trini, as one Putty grabbed the box.

"Billy! My machine!" Willie yelled.

Billy pulled it out of the Putty's hands, unknowingly hitting another behind him. He then put the box down while Jason grabbed Willie.

"Circle formation!" said Jason, putting Willie down.

"Right!" said Trini, as they formed a circle around Willie.

"Protect the kid!" said Zack.

"Don't let them near, Willie!" said Sophie.

"Willie, stay inside the circle!" Kimberly told Willie.

"Combo four! Ready!" Jason ordered.

They then fought a Putty each saying. "One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" but the Putties were not backing down.

"Hyah!" Trini yelled, knocking one down.

Kimberly then kicked one in the belly, while Zack jumped kicked one in the chest. The Putties then started circling them, going around and around.

"Sight! Number one! Ready!" Jason ordered, before they all kicked a Putty away, expect Billy and Sophie, who punched theirs, knocking the Putties out, before they disappeared.

"You okay, Willie?" Billy asked, as they gathered him.

"Yeah." Willie said, before looking at the others. "That was a close call."

"Come on. Let's get to the Science Fair." Billy said, picking up the box.

"This way." Jason said pointing forward, so they knew where to go.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Finster was looking in a book in his workshop.

"Finster!" Rita said, walking into it. "What have you got for me?"

"I thought we'd use the one that worked well on Rigel two." Finster said, getting up. "You remember...Eye Guy!"

 **(Flashback)**

Eye Guy's big eye was seen, looking at a small girl in a forest.

 _"If you recall, my queen, we sent him down to capture the smartest children of the planet." Finster said._

The girl then looked at the eye with a looking glass, checking every inch of it.

 _"His main weapon was his large main eye which could leave his body and inside of which he would capture the children. and steal they're intelligence."_

The girl then touched the eye with a bat.

 _"Yes, I remember no, he was delightfully evil._

The eye then changed color, and then fired a beam at the girl, which then pulled her in and captured her.

 **(End Flashback)**

"Send down Eye Guy!" Rita ordered.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers then reached the Junior Science Fair, which was being held at the Youth Center, they could hear someone speaking.

"Judging will begin in ten minutes. All those who are late will be disqualified." said man the assumed was one of the judges.

"We gotta hurry!" Willie said to Billy.

"Okay, so where do we set up?" Zack asked.

"I'm stationed at the table over there." Willie said pointing to his table. "But I can manage." he told Zack.

"Go have fun!" Billy said to Zack.

"All right." Zack said.

"I hope I have some film in here." Sophie said, checking her to make sure her camera had some film in it.

"You better have some film Soph, or Willie's gonna be upset." said Kimberly.

"I'm just checking, Kim." Sophie said, before finding out she had. "Yes. I've got some film in here." she then told the others.

Billy and Willie then set up on Willie's table.

"The Quazitronic circuitry's acting up again, causing the visual imagery to fade." Willie said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Billy said. "We'll get it under control. The judge is gonna be very impressed with your Hologame. I promise."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here. Thanks Billy!" Willie said.

"Ah, don't sweat it." Billy said.

The two of them then high fived each other, then hit hands, and then pulled on the overalls

"All right." Billy said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"My queen, may I present Eye Guy!" Finster said.

A bunch of tiny eyes hovered above them, and then they combined into Eye Guy.

"Oh!" Rita said, walking up to him.

"Eye Guy at your service, my queen!" Eye Guy said. "You are a sight for sore eyes, your loveliness! It is good to see you again. I assume I can be of service to you?"

"Yes!" Rita answered.

"Aye Aye, my queen!" Eye Guy said, bowing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie saw, to her annoyance, Bulk and Skull walk in.

"Um, Kim, guys." she said. "Look who you just walked in?" pointing at Bulk and Skull.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Bulk asked.

Skull took a pamphlet of the wall

"Fourth...annual fair." he read. "If it's a fair, where are all the rides?"

Bulk took the pamphlet of him.

"It's a science fair, drumhead." they saw someone leave. "Oh. Man, we are in a room full of nerds."

Skull covered his nose with his jacket.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to catch any...'nerd-itis'." he said.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, quit your whining." Bulk said, taking Skull's hand. "Come on, we're gonna have some fun."

They walked up to a kid holding a spay gun.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bulk asked

"Yeah, what do we have here?" Skull repeated, taking the gun.

Bulk laughed. "Cool! Come on, Skull! Spay something."

"Okay!" Skull said, spaying Bulk pants, making them disappear.

People all around the place laughed.

"I didn't mean me, you numbskull!" Bulk said, angrily.

"Put it down, Skull." said Billy, walking up to them.

"Ah! Well! If it isn't the king geek himself!" said Bulk.

"Leave him alone Bulk." Sophie said walking towards Billy.

"Don't you feel a little out of place here?" Billy asked. "After all, an IQ is required."

Bulk clutched his fist.

"This is all the IQ I need." he said.

"Yeah. This is all the IQ I need." Skull repeated, doing the action as well.

"And how's the camera girl, still scared of snakes?" Bulk asked.

"Not anymore Bulk." Sophie said. "But I'm still angry at what did back there."

"Bulk." said Jason, who came up behind them with Zack. "All you need is a club." Bulk and Skull turned around. "You'd make a perfect caveman." Jason joked.

Zack did a caveman grunt and growl.

"Yeah! A regular Fred Flintstone!" Sophie joked, making people laugh.

"You...are dust." Bulk said, pointing at Jason.

"Yeah. You...are dust!" Skull repeated.

Zack held his hands out. "Temper, temper!"

Bulk and Skull then tried to punch Jason and Zack but missed, as they both ducked under and moved beneath them. Skull then tried again, but Zack caught his hand, while Jason ducked another of Bulk's, which made him crash into Willie's project.

"Watch out!" Willie said out loud.

Zack, still holding Skull's fist said. "Havin' fun, Skull? Heh? Heh?" He then pushed Skull into a recycling bin.

Bulk tried punching Jason again, only to get pushed into Billy, who flipped Bulk over him, causing him to land in a pile of boxes.

Skull, who had gotten out of the bin said. "Now you've got me really ticked!" He then tried to jump onto Billy, but Billy ducked, making him land on Bulk instead. They had both landed on a cart with wheels.

"Yes!" said Trini and Kimberly out loud.

Billy got behind the cart and began pushing them. "Come on, let's wheel these bozos outta here." he said to Willie, who began helping him.

"I thin she needs a couple of volunteers, just to show us how it works." Trini said pointing to a blonde girl.

"Hey, you guys! Over here!" said Kimberly motioning them towards her. "We got just the thing."

They both started wheeling Bulk and Skull in the girls machine.

"Coming right up!" Billy said.

When they got there, Bulk and Skull fell into the girls, Funky Fashion Machine, which she then activated.

Trini walked in front of it and said. "Transformation time."

Kimberly then got beside her saying. "Two fashion makeovers, coming up!" They then high fived each other. They could all then see, Bulk and Skull's clothes coming out from the top of the machine, as well as loads of glitter.

"Oh, yeah!" said Zack, looking at Willie and saying. "You gotta teach them a lesson. Mmm-hmm."

"Here they come." said Kimberly, smiling and grinning.

The machine door open, relieving Bulk and Skull, in girls clothes. Bulk with a blonde wig, blue dress and a handbag, while Skull had a black wig and was dressed as a tomboy. They both screamed when they saw each other, before running out. Sophie snaps a picture of while everyone else laughs, before Bulk and Skull high tail it out of the place, Bulk taking of his high heels on the way.

"Hey, you! Come here!" he shouted.

At that moment, the head judge came over.

"What's going on here, Willie?" he asked.

"Professor?" Willie asked.

"This isn't a playground." the professor said. "Your thoughtless antics could wreak havoc on the other competitors inventions. You're disqualified."

Sophie, who had heard that, went over to him.

"What?!" Willie asked.

"Look sir, it wasn't his fault." said Billy.

"Yeah, it was those two clowns." said Sophie.

"My decision is final." the professor said, who then walked off.

Willie put his head down, before turning to Billy and Sophie, looking disappointed. "I don't believe this. I can't seem to do anything right." he then started to leave.

"Hey Willie, wait!" Trini called.

Willie turned around to Trini.

"Don't go." she said, but Willie left anyway.

They all then turned to Billy.

"I know just how he feels." Billy said. "I'm gonna go after him, okay?"

"I'm coming with ya, man." said Zack.

"Count me in." said Jason.

"Okay, you guys, we'll catch up with you later, okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Like it or not, I still have to get a picture of the winner." Sophie explained.

"All right." Billy said, before he, Zack and Jason went after Willie.

Once they left, Trini said. "Let me guess, for the school paper."

"Yep. But I was really hoping Willie would win!" Sophie told her and Kimberly.

 **(The park)**

In the park, Baboo and Eye Guy were hiding behind a bush.

"Now don't mess up!" Baboo told him.

"Aye, Aye!" Eye Guy said.

He then sent his main eye to find Willie.

Willie was sitting by the lake, messing with the water.

"I can't believe it." he thought. "It was my best invention yet, and it was disqualified."

He then turned around when he heard someone laughing behind him, and saw it was Eye Guy's main eye.

"Ha Ha! You're coming with me!" he said.

"Who are you?" Willie asked, getting up. "What do you want with me?"

"You're genius will be appreciated where I'm taking you!" Eye Guy said.

He then fired his eye beam at Willie.

"No!" Willie screamed.

He then disappeared, the beam having taking him somewhere, but his cap had been left behind.

 **(Eye Guy's mind)**

Willie was on a weird spinning device, which spun him around in all directions.

"I don't understand!" He said. "What is this place?!"

He then continued to spin in all directions.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing, having seen the whole thing.

 **(The parks treeline)**

Billy, Zack and Jason were looking all over the park for Willie

"Willie!" Billy shouted.

"Willie!" Jason yelled.

"Where are you!" Zack shouted.

"Can you here us?!" Jason shouted.

The girls meanwhile, had decided to help the others look for Willie, Sophie saying she'll get the picture when they get back. They were walking by the river.

"Do you guys see anything?!" Billy asked, turning to Zack and Jason.

Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Willie!" He shouted.

"Willie!" Billy shouted.

"Where are you man?!" Jason shouted.

"Willie!" Billy shouted.

"Can you hear us?!" Jason asked.

Zack then whistled.

"Willie, where are you?!" he shouted.

"Willie!" Jason shouted.

"Hey, guys! Look over here!" Billy shouted, pointing at something on the ground.

The three of them then ran to where Billy pointed, and found it was Willie's cap.

"It's Willie's lucky cap!" Billy said. "Something must have happened."

"Aw man, this could be serious." Zack said.

"I bet you Rita has something to do with this." Jason said.

The girls then came running up to them.

"Well?" Trini asked, when they got to them.

"Any luck, guys?" Kimberly asked.

"Willie's gone!" said Zack.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"We looked everywhere. All we found was his lucky cap." Billy explained.

"That doesn't sound good." Sophie said, just before their communicators went off.

"It's Zordon. He's calling us in. Prepare to teleport." Jason said.

They then teleported to the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

When they arrived, Billy asked Zordon. "Zordon, what do you know about Willie's disappearance?"

"Your suspicions are correct. Rita is responsible." Zordon said. "Behold the viewing globe."

They turned to the viewing globe to see Willie getting kidnapped.

"The boy is being held prisoner within the internal vortex- a world located inside Eye Guy's main eye. Rita wishes to gain control of Willie's powerful mind." Zordon explained.

Billy turned back to Zordon and asked worriedly. "Well, how do we set him free?"

"Eye Guy's main eye must be destroyed, only then will Willie be released and the creature stopped." Zordon said.

The Rangers then saw Willie on the weird spinning machine.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"We've gotta save Willie!" said Billy.

"Like fast!" said Sophie

"Then let's move." said Kimberly.

"It's morphing time." said Jason turning to the others.

They then brought out their Power Morphers.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" T

hey where teleported to where Eye Guy was, who was with Baboo. They then jumped onto a cliff near them.

"All right, guys, let's get to work!" said Jason.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

"Eh...they're all yours." Baboo said to Eye Guy, before running away.

"Aye Aye!" Eye guy said.

Jason then jumped in to attack, and hit Eye Guy twice with his sword, but was then knocked away. The other Rangers then surrounded him, Billy, Zack and Sophie behind him, while Trini, Kimberly and Jason (who had gotten back up) in front.

"Man, is he ugly." said Zack.

"You said it, Zack!" said Sophie.

"Go for the main eye! We've got to get Willie outta there!" said Billy.

Eye Guy shot beams from his other eyes, knocking the Rangers to the ground. Jason then got back up and shouted. "Rangers, bring 'em together!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers! Fire!" they shouted together before blasting Eye Guy.

"All right!" said Billy.

"Aw, man." said Jason.

Eye Guy was coming back to life, rebuilding himself.

"What?!" they all said quietly.

Eye Guy then blasted them, making them roll down the hill.

"What happened?! I thought he was finished!" Kimberly shouted.

"He's still got Willie!" Zack said out loud.

"Willie!" Billy yelled.

"He's still trapped!" Jason said.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Sophie asked.

"Willie..." Billy said quietly.

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy!" said Zordon. "My sensors show that Eye Guy has his main eye hidden in a another part of the park. Leave the others to fight and track down the eye."

 **(The hill)**

"Right!" Billy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"You'll find the eye in a forested area just south of your location. And Billy, you must hurry." said Zordon, as he and Alpha saw Eye Guy's main eye.

 **(The hill)**

"On my way, Zordon." Billy said, turning to the others. "You guys keep him busy. I'm going after the main eye."

Eye Guy suddenly blasted them again, from behind this time.

"I spy some Power Rangers!" he said laughing, before blasting again.

"Aah!" they all moaned.

"You've had it!" Billy shouted, before running to destroy the main eye. "I'm coming, Willie!"

He ran to the forest are and saw the main eye.

"Hyah!" he shouted, jumping as it tried to blast him, only to get hit. He got back up and brought out his Power Lance, then jumped, and managed to poke the eye with it.

 **(The hill)**

Eye Guy then came down to attack the others again, but was hit from the inside.

"Billy did it!" Sophie cheered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Ohh, that's it!" she said, walking away from it. "I've had it with those Power Rangers once and for all!"

 **(The hill)**

Eye Guy continued to fall apart.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Now see Eye Guy grow!" Rita yelled.

She threw her wand down to Earth.

 **(The hill)**

It then landed near Eye Guy, making him grow giant, just as Billy came back. Eye Guy blasted them again, knocking them over.

"Enough is enough!" Jason shouted. "We need dinozord power, now!"

Their Zords then appeared in the area.

"Let's go!" Jason said getting inside his Zord.

"Hyah!" Billy and Zack shouted, jumping into theirs.

"H'ya!" the girls shouted.

"Zack here. All systems go." Zack said.

"Billy here. Let's finish him." Billy said.

"Trini here. Ready for action!" Trini said.

"Sophie here. Online and ready!" Sophie said.

"Let's get this bug-eyed freak." Kimberly said.

"All right, Rangers, let's power up!" Jason shouted.

"Two, one, power up!" the others shouted.

They then formed the Megazord tank mode, firing the cannon's at Eye Guy, who then fired back.

"Switching to Megazord battle mode!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Eye Guy fried mini eyeball bombs at the Megazord, knocking it back.

"Mega Sword, engage!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword fell into the Megazord's hand, they then hit Eye Guy twice, but his main eye hovered above, so he could rebuild himself again, which he did.

 **(Eye Guy's mind)**

Willie was still spinning around on the weird wheel thing.

 **(The battle)**

"Look! His main eye's open! Get him!" Billy shouted.

"Right!" said Jason.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword hit Eye Guy in the main eye, while he charged at them, destroying him for good.

They then left the Megazord, to see Willie lying down on the ground, and they ran up to him.

"Oh, right." said Jason.

"Willie!" Billy said.

"You're free!" Trini said.

Zack got down and put a hand on Willie's shoulder.

"Hey kid, are you all right?!" he asked.

"Wow! The Power Rangers!" Willie said, while Trini ruffled his hair.

"That's right!"Kimberly said.

"Your safe now!" said Sophie.

"I guess we've had a pretty big day, huh?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, I'll say." said Zack.

"You and me both." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita put her hand on her head, as she had another headache.

"I've got such a headache!" she moaned.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers walked back into the Youth Center, unmorphed, without Willie seeing.

"I still can't believe the Power Rangers actually saved my life." Willie said.

"Yeah, aren't they the greatest?" Billy asked.

"Yeah!" Willie said.

"Oh here." Billy said holding Willie's cap. "I found this."

"Hey! My lucky cap." Willie said, taking it of Billy.

They then heard shouting from Ernie and the Professor, who where trying out Willie's machine, and they smiled, making their way over. ("Whooooaa!" they both said)

They took the goggles off.

"Willie! Am I glad to see you." the Professor said.

"You are?!" Willie asked.

"I owe you an apology, Willie." the Professor said. "It seems I overacted to something that wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, sir." Willie said. "I hope you'll allow my invention to be included in the competition."

"Of course, Willie." the Professor said. "In fact, I've given your invention first prize." he handled Willie a blue ribbon. "Congratulations."

"Wow, is this for real?" Willie asked.

"That's great man." Zack said.

"Way to go, Willie." Billy said.

"Congratulations." Trini said.

"I'd better get a picture of the winning invention then." Sophie said, getting her camera out.

"Come on." Billy said, as he and Willie high fived each other. "All right, bud."

"Okay guys, the joke's over." Bulk said, as he and Skull came in, wearing nothing but towels. They turned around as Bulk said. "We want our clothes back."

"Yeah! We want our clothes back." Skull repeated.

"Sure! We, uh, washed and we sterilized them." Kimberly said.

She and Trini went to the Fashion machine. Trini took the clothes out, which where now only kid's sized. The others laughed at this, when Trini and Kimberly gave them to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, camera girl!" Bulk called out to Sophie. "You're not gonna print that picture are you?"

"After what you two did to me at the Zoo? You can bet I will." Sophie replied.

Bulk and Skull then looked worried.


	10. From Whom the Bell Trolls

Sophie was in her class with her friends in Angel Grove High. It was Hobby Week, which meant they had to tell the class about their hobbies.

"Class?" Ms Appleby asked. "Alright, class. Today we begin hobby week. And to start us off, Trini has volunteered to share her interests with us." she told the class, before turning to Trini. "Trini?" she asked.

"Thanks, Ms Appleby." Trini said before getting up, and going to the front of the class. She pulled a cart that had bunch of dolls on with her.

Trini turned to the class and started to speak. "I want to show you guys my collection of dolls. It represents many cultures from around the world." The class murmured.

"That's cool!" a girl said.

"This doll here is from Japan." Trini said, pointing to a doll at the end of the cart. "It wears an authentic kimono."

"Yeah, cute." Bulk mocked.

"Yeah, cute." Skull mocked.

"Will you two shut up!" Sophie said.

"Shh!"

"Quiet."

"You guys!" some of the class said.

"Ah, and this here is my favorite of them all-Mr. Ticklesneezer." Trini said, picking one up. "It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl."

Skull made rude noises at the back.

"Will you two be quiet!" Sophie demanded.

Trini carried on explaining. "Legend has it that Mr. Ticklesneezer has his own unique power." she then opened a book and said. "He can capture things and put them in a magic bottle." After that, Trini sat back down in her chair.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I never got to play with dolls when I was a little girl!" Rita said, who was watching the whole thing through the telescope. "Who had the time? I had t learn evil spells and how to be bad while she plays with dolls all day! That Trini has had it!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"All righty. Jason, you're next with your hobby." Ms Appleby said.

When Jason got to the front of the class, he did some karate moves, holding a staff while doing it.

Sophie could hear Bulk making fun of it, but she shook her head, as she was next. When she got to the front, she put up a board full of pictures she'd taken around the place.

"Well, I'm into photography. So I take pictures of whatever I find fascinating, whether it's outside or in." Sophie explained showing the pictures to everyone. There where pictures of Angel Grove in most of them, but some from inside the Youth Center.

Zack was next, doing some kind of surf tick on the desk, having bought in a surf broad.

"Alright, check it out." he said. "So you're waiting on your set. Then you hop up, and then it's off the lip,! Off the lip!" he explained, before adding. "Whoa! Catch some vertical air! Yes! Then you're just cursing in the tube."

"Cowabunga!" said a boy in the class.

Kimberly went next. "Well, now, I've always been into Gymnastics..." she said, before turning around to the desk. "And I want to show you a simple handstand." which she did on the desk, then walked on her hands to turn around.

"That's nice, dear." Ms Appleby said.

"Whoop-de-doo." said Bulk.

"Yippee." said Skull.

Billy was nest, and he put a small mini volcano on the desk. "My homemade volcano will explicate how eruption occurs when gas and lava gush forth from the opening." he explained, before pressing a button and shows steam coming out of the top, followed by this purple slime.

"Whoa!" said some of the students.

"Whoopee." Bulk muttered.

"Yippee." Skull muttered.

"Very nice, Billy!" Ms Appleby said, just before the bell rang. "We'll continue with hobby week tomorrow, class. Remember, tonight read your English book, read chapter four: Question marks. Why do we need them?"

"See ya!" said a boy.

They left the class, except Trini to help Billy pack up.

"Wow! Cool volcano, Billy!" Trini said, admiring it.

"Thanks." Billy said, while Skull laughed and Bulk walked towards it. "Hot array of collectables there, Trini."

"Thanks, Billy." Trini said.

Bulk the took one of Trini's dolls.

"Great doll you got here." he said.

"Bulk, give him back." Trini said.

"Hey, Skull!" Bulk said, throwing it to him.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Skull laughed, catching it. "Yeah. Cute little dolly!"

"Me! Me!" Bulk said, as Skull got ready to throw it.

"Skull!" Trini called.

Skull then threw the doll, and Bulk tried to catch it, but it landed in Trini's hands instead. Bulk had accerdently hit the button on Billy's volcano, causing the smile to shoot out of it, and it landed on Bulk's face.

Skull laughed, before seeing Bulk.

"Oh, Bulk!" he said, running to him, while Bulk cleaned his face. "Look at me. Look at me."

Skull then began to help Bulk clean himself up. But then Bulk spat some of the slime onto him.

"Thanks, Bulk. Thanks." he said.

Billy and Trini then laughed at them.

 **(In the hallway)**

"Well, see you guys later." Sophie said.

"Why? You not coming to the Youth Center?" Zack asked.

"Not today." Sophie said. "Got a lot of new pictures to print! So sorry."

 **(Trini's bedroom)**

It was nighttime now, and Trini was getting ready for bed. She had put all her dolls back were they belonged.

"You guys had a long day." she said to them.

She then yawned.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself. "I had a long day."

She then sat down on her bed, holding Mr. Ticklesneezer.

"Good night, Ticklesneezer." she said, putting him on the nightstand beside the bed.

She then turn off the lamp and got into bed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"So she's fond of that Ticklesneezer, is she?" she asked. "Just wait 'til I get through with him."

"Oh, boy! Great!" Squatt said. "What do I do? What do id do? Tell me!"

"Stop blabbering and go get that doll." Goldar barked.

 **(Trini's bedroom)**

Trini was sleeping soundly in her bedroom, when Squatt showed up, quietly. He looked around and saw Ticklesneezer. He then activated the device he had with him, and zapped Ticklesneezer to the floor, and then h grew big. He then walked over to him.

"Shh-shh-shh-shh! Shh!" he said, taking Ticklesneezer's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

They then both disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Stand still, Ticklesneezer!" Rita shouted.

"Sorry. Just nervous, I guess." Ticklesneezer said, shaking. "It's kind of strange being alive all of a sudden, ya know?"

Rita. Finster, Baboo and Sqautt were sitting by a table.

"Perhaps you'd like me to change you back?" Rita asked.

"Hey, don't get me wrong!" Ticklesneezer said. "I like it!"

"According to this book of legends, you have certain talents which might be of some use to me." Rita said. "Well, what do you do?"

"I have a goody bottle, and that's where I put all the goodies I collect." Ticklesneezer explained. "Collecting is my specialty."

"Yes, that what it says here." Finster said, taking the book from Rita. "According to my information, he will collect anything which in his opinion is a goody."

"He can collect a whole world full of things for us." Baboo said.

Ticklsneezer then bowed.

"I'd like that a lot!" he said.

"And the Power Rangers will be part of his collection." Baboo said.

"My friend...to Earth you'll go with your bottle in tow!" Rita demanded. "And when I say obey, you'll do as I say!"

 **(Outside the Youth Center)**

Trini and Billy near a car.

"Hey, what's up?" Sophie asked, walking up to them.

"I lost Ticklesneezer! I could've sworn he was on my nightstand." Trini said.

"Maybe you droped him at school somewhere." Billy said, opening the car door, and giving the keys to Trini.

"Thanks" she said taking them. "Come on. Help me retrace my steps."

She then got into the drivers seat.

"All right." Billy said, closing the door.

"Room for one more?" Sophie asked.

"You'll help too, Soph?" Trini asked, rolling up the window.

"The more help, the better." Sophie said.

"Alright, get in." Billy said, running to the other side.

He opened the door and got in, while Sophie got in the back behind Trini. As soon as they where buckled up, Trini drove them off.

 **(the gym)**

"Whoa!" Ticklesneenzer said, falling to the ground.

He then got back up.

"Ohh...got to collect things." he said. "Hey, there's a goody one, a nice one."

He was looking at a motorbike.

"It's perfect. Hee Hee!" he said.

He opened one of his bottles and sucked it inside it.

"Hyuh! Hyuh! All right!" he said.

 **(Trini's car)**

The car drove down a highway.

 **(Back to Ticklesneezer)**

"Aha!" he said, looking at a radio tower. "Another goody!"

He opened another bottle and pulled it in.

"Now, what's next?" he asked himself. "Aha!"

 **(Trini's car)**

Trini stopped the car by the park.

"He wasn't at school. He wasn't at the Youth Center..." she said.

"You know, I don't wanna accuse anybody or anything, but maybe, I don't know, maybe somebody stole Mr. Ticklesneezer?" Billy asked.

"Who do you know, that would want to steal a doll?" Sophie asked him.

"Billy. Soph." Trini said. "I think we found him."

"What?" Sophie asked, before she and Billy saw a monster that look like Ticklesneezer. He was holding a glass bottle in his hands.

"A nice, shiny car. Yep, that's a goody all right!" he said, opening the bottle. "In you go."

The car then, along with Trini, Billy and Sophie, where sucked into the jar.

"Gotcha!" he said when the car was in the bottle, putting the lid back on. He then noticed Billy, Sophie and Trini inside. "Oh, and there are even extra little goodies inside." he said.

Bill, Trini and Sophie looked at each other.

"Help!" they shouted.

"Hi, little goodies." Ticklesneezer said.

"Billy, Soph, what's going on?" Trini asked.

"He's gonna crush us!" Billy shouted.

"Well, guys! It's been nice knowing you!" Sophie said.

"Aah!" they screamed.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ticklesneezer said. "Just add you to my collection! You're mine now, mine forever, just like all my goodies." he then walked of.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ha Ha Ha! It's working perfectly!" Rita laughed. "Goldar, I want you to go down and make sure Ticklesneezer keeps up the good work."

"Yes, evil one." Goldar said, bowing.

Rita then turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"Hurry up and get ready to go to Earth." she told them.

"Right!" Squatt said, and they both left.

"Okey Dokey." Baboo said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Zack were practicing their karate while Kimberly watched. Zack then kicked, but Jason blocked with his hand, then Zack upper kicked, but Jason ducked and then Jason kicked Zack in the chest. Zack then tornado kicked, but Jason ducked again, then blocked a few punches from Zack and then a kick as well, before Zack pulled Jason over him.

"Getting good." Jason said, getting back up.

"I'm workin' on it." Zack said, as they high fived each other.

"Hey, you guys ready for these?" Kimberly asked.

She was holding four pieces of white wood.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

He took two of them from her and put them between some blocks.

"I'm amazed at how many years of training it takes to do this without hurting yourself." Kimberly commented.

Jason then put his hand over the wood, and then broke them in half.

"Yeah!" Zack said. "All right."

"Yes." Kimberly said.

Zack and Jason then high fived each other again.

"Any wimp can do that trick." Bulk said, who was by the counter with Skull.

"Yeah, any wimp can do that trick." Skull said, throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

"I just said that." Bulk said.

"Right. That's what you just said." Skull said.

"My hand is a lethal weapon." Bulk said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He then looked around, and then saw a cake tin Ernie had put on the counter. Skull took the lid off and Bulk brought it closer to him. They both nodded, and then Bulk put his hand over it.

"Ahh...ya!" he yelled.

He then chopped the cake with his hand, but only a small piece came off.

"Ha! I'm impressed!" Skull said.

Jason then put the remaining wood pieces on the blocks. He was about to smash them, when the communicators went off.

"Uh-oh. Trouble." he said.

"Let's book." Kimberly said.

They then ran out of the place.

 **(Command Center)**

The three of them were now in the Command Center.

"Zordon, we got your message." Jason said.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"Billy, Sophie and Trini are in serious danger." Zordon explained.

"Ay Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Alpha screamed.

They ran to the viewing globe.

"Danger is right." Alpha said.

They all saw Ticklesneezer in the viewing globe.

"That's Mr. Ticklesneezer." Jason said.

They saw him open another bottle of his.

"What is he doing?" Kimberly asked.

"He's capturing everything in sight." Zack said.

They saw him capture a plane.

"Rita has Ticklesneezer under her spell, and is controlling him." Zordon explained. "And now Billy, Sophie and Trini have fallen into her trap."

They saw their friends trapped in one of Ticklesneezer's bottle's

 _"Zack, help!"_ Sophie shouted.

 _"Jason! Kimberly! Where are you guys?"_ Trini called.

 _"Somebody get us out of here!"_ Billy yelled.

"That's Billy, Sophie and Trini!" Kimberly said. "You guys, we gotta help them!"

"Rita has already sent down a small army of Putties to protect Ticklesneezer." Zordon said, as they turned back to him.

"We'll get through them." Zack said.

"And she's also sent down Goldar, Squatt and Baboo." Zordon said.

"Oh man, you guys, we gotta hurry." Kimberly said.

"It's morphin' time." Jason said.

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the train yard, which is where the Putties were. Jason landed on top of a train cart, blocked ones attack and then elbowed it. He then turned around and punched another one in the face, and then kicked a third. Kimberly, who was by the train tracks, forward flipped, hit one in the face, and then knocked another one down. Zack, who was on top on the cart like Jason, knocked one aside, then blocked another ones attack, before punching the one he knocked aside, sending it of the cart, which he then jumped off.

In a corner somewhere, Ticklesneezer was chuckling.

Jason then hit a Putty with his Blade Blaster, followed by another, then another, and then locked blades with Goldar, who then almost knocked him over. Baboo and Squatt where down below them.

"Get out of my way!" Baboo said, running past Squatt.

"Whoa! I'm getting outta here." Tickleeezer said, hiding in his corner. He then began to leave, only to trip over a building block, causing him to let go of the bottle with Billy, Sophie and Trini. "Whoa! Oh! I lost my bottle!" he said.

"Help!" Billy, Trini and Sophie shouted.

"Hyah! Hyah!" KImberly said, knocking some Putties down. She then saw the bottle, jumped up, and then caught it.

"Woo, that was a close one!" she said, looking at her friends. "Are you guys alright?!"

"Yeah!" Billy and Trini said together.

"Are we glad to see you, Kim!" Sophie said.

"Hang on, guys! I'll have you outta there!" Kimberly said, But then Goldar jumped in and attacked her. She dodged the first attack, but got hit by the second, causing her to let go of the bottle.

"Whoa!" Billy, Sophie and Trini shouted together, as they went flying, only to land on some train tracks. Once they landed, they heard beeps coming from the train track, as a train was coming in.

"Whoa!" they shouted.

"My goodies!" said Ticklesneezer.

The bottle then landed on the train track.

"Help!" they shouted, as a train came towards them.

"The train's coming! Help!" Billy shouted.

"Hurry!" Trini shouted.

"Please!" Sophie shouted.

"Hang on!" Kimberly shouted, still fighting Goldar.

"Stop the train!" Ticklesneezer said.

The train came closer to the bottle.

"Help!" Billy yelled, as the train came closer.

"Billy! Ah!" Kimberly shouted, jumping in the air. "Trini! Sophie!"

"Oh, no!" Ticklesneezer said.

Kimberly jumped towards the bottle, ("Hyah! Hyah!" she yelled.) and managed to grab it just in time, as the train past just after she grabbed it. She then opened the bottle up, releasing Billy, Trini and Sophie, as well as the car. The three of them then got out and turned to Kimberly, who had ran up to them.

"Come on! We need your help." she told them.

"Right!" Billy said.

"You got it!" Sophie said.

"Let's kick some putty!" Trini said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

They then jumped onto a roof at the train yard.

"Let's do it!" they shouted, blade blasters in blade mode in hand.

They then jumped down and battled the Putties, doing a mixture of tackles, grabbing and throwing, kicking and hitting with the blades.

"Where did my bottle go?" Ticklesneezer asked. "I've still got a lot of collecting to do."

Rita, who was in a high building, just laughed.

"O Empress Rita, what's up?" Ticklesneezer asked, seeing her.

"You're my collector, and now you'll collect the Power Rangers!" Rita ordered.

"I can't!" Ticklesneezer said. "I know I'm supposed to do whatever you say, but I don't have my bottle anymore."

"No excuse!" Rita demanded. "Understand? You're gonna do what I say! And I say grow!"

She then threw her wand down to him.

Goldar then flew by, knocking all of the Rangers to the ground, Trini, Billy and Zack on one side, while Jason, Kimberly and Sophie on the other. Goldar, along with Baboo and Squatt, then disappeared. They then saw Ticklesneezer had gone giant.

"Rita made him even bigger!" Kimberly said.

"No problem!" Jason shouted. "What we need is dinozord power!"

Their Zords then started arriving.

'Let's do it!" Jason yelled, before they jumped into their Zords.

"Hyah!" they all yelled.

"All right! Rangers power up!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" the others called.

"Let's bring 'em together!" Jason ordered.

They soon formed the Megazord tank mode.

"Activating Megazord Power!" Jason said _out loud._

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right, guys." Zack said. "First thing we gotta do is get that bottle away from Ticklesneezer!"

"Wowee! The best goodie of them all!" Ticklesneezer said, holding a bottle, that he then opened. "In you go!"

"Whoa!" the Rangers yelled, as they where sucked inside the bottle.

"This is the best goody I ever collected." Mr. Ticklesneezer said.

"We need the Mega Sword now!" Jason called out.

The Power Sword soon arrived, hitting Ticklesneezer in the leg, making him fall over, causing the cork in the bottle to come lose, freeing the Megazord.

"All right! Let's cut Ticklesneezer down to size!" Jason said out loud.

"Give me my bottle! I've gotta collect you for Empress Rita!" Ticklesneezer said.

"What a nice little doll you are!" Rita said, as she, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo walked on a balcony.

"Look! There's the bottle!" Trini called out. "Let's give Rita a taste of her own medicine."

"You read my mind, Trini!" Sophie said.

They then picked up the bottle, while Rita laughed.

"All right, Rita! Release Ticklesneezer, or we bottle you up forever!" Jason shouted.

"Come on, give me my bottle." Ticklesneezer said, as the Megazord took off the bottles cork. "Oh, come on, gimme."

"Stop that!" Rita ordered, who along with Goldar, Squatt and Babbo, started to get sucked into the bottle, forcing them to grab something.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Ticklesneezer said.

Rita then casted a spell, which made the bottle disappear.

"Whoa!" Ticklesneezer said, getting knocked back a bit.

"We'll meet again! Bet on it!" Rita said, before disappearing with Baboo and Goldar.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Squatt yelled, before disappearing too.

 **(Command Center)**

"We must make certain that the things the doll took are returned to their correct time and place." said Zordon.

"What makes you so sure he'll give them back?" Alpha asked.

"Because he has goodness in his heart, and meant no harm to anyone." Zordon explained.

 **(The battle)**

"You've got to give back everything you took right now!" Trini ordered.

"Before you hurt someone!" Jason said.

"Put them back to where they belong!" Sophie said.

"Golly, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Honest." Ticklesneezer said.

He opened his bottle's, putting everything he took back.

"Give it back, Ticklesneezer. Give it all back." Trini said. "That's it. Give it back."

 **(Trini's bedroom)**

Trini was moving around in her bed.

"Back...give it back, Ticklesneezer." she said. "Give it all back. Give it."

She then shot out of bed with her eyes open.

"It was only a dream." she said.

She then put the lamp on, and saw, to her surprise, Mr. Ticklesneezer was gone.

"What?!" she asked herself. "No. No. It can't be."

She looked around, and saw Mr. Ticklesneezer on the floor. She laughed and then picked it up.

"You're still here." she said. "Thank goodness."

She then shook her head.

"I definitely have too much Rita on my mind." she said.

She then put the lamp off, and went back to sleep, cuddling Mr. Ticklesneezer.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, they where still doing Hobby Week. They had gone though everyone, expect Bulk and Skull who where going to do theirs now.

"Okay, class, we have one final presentation to complete hobby week." Ms Appleby said. "Please give your full attention to Farkas and Eugene."

Bulk and Skull got up from their desk, and made their way to the front.

"I wonder what they have in hobby week." Sophie whispered to Kimberly.

"I don't know, Soph." Kimberly whispered back.

They saw Skull carrying what looked like a bird cage with them.

"We like parasites." Bulk said.

"Yeah, parasites." Skull said.

"Come again, you two?" Sophie asked.

"We pick up fleas of the stray dogs in the neighborhood." Bulk said.

"Oh, dear." said Ms. Appleby.

"Show them, Skull." Bulk said.

Skull then removed the covering of the cage, to reveal a mini circus.

"Ta-da!" he said.

"It's a flea circus." Bulk said.

"Ta-da!" Skull said.

The class then looked closer, when Bulk saw something off.

"Skull, where are the fleas?" he asked.

"Huh?" Skull asked, looking at it, but couldn't see the fleas. It was because they had gotten onto Ms Appleby, who was itching her side, which caused the class to let out a laugh.


	11. Happy Brithday, Zack

**A/N: This is one of my favorite season one episodes.**

* * *

In the Youth Center, at nightime, the Rangers, except Zack, where getting the place set up for a surprise party for Zack's birthday, which was tomorrow. Ernie saw that Billy's cake making machine (the cake-o-matic) going funny. Sophie was putting up party ribbons all over the place, and hiding them so Zack wouldn't know they where their. Billy was dancing and listening to music with some headphones. Trini was painting a banner, while Kimberly was blowing up balloons.

"You're right, Kimberly!" Billy said stopping by him and Trini. "The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music!"

"Translation please?" Kimberly asked Trini.

"He likes the music." Trini said.

"You're the only one who can understand Billy, Trini." Sophie said, coming up to put some more ribbons up.

"Billy!" Ernie called.

Sophie saw he had his hand in Billy's cake making machine, which was spitting out cake mix.

"You gotta help me, Billy! Billy! I need you!" Ernie called.

"Billy!" Kimberly said.

"Billy!" Ernie called.

"Billy!" the girls said, one after the other.

Kimberly went over to Billy.

"Billy!" she shouted. "Billy!"

She then touched him, getting his attention. She took off the headphones on his head.

"Glad you like the group, but I think Ernie's having a problem." she said.

Ernie then slipped on some cake mix, and fell down.

Billy saw what she meant. "Uh-oh." he muttered.

He ran to the machine, then turned off the machine, and then turned to Ernie.

"I guess I still got to work the kinks out of this thing." Billy said.

"I hate machines!" Ernie said, as more cake mix fell on his head.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita laughed as she took her eye out of the telescope.

"A birthday?" she asked. "We must make a present."

"Oh, yes." Finster said. "I have just the present in mind, for good old Zack. "I'm going to make a monster that will wipe him out. For good!"

"Oh, yeah!" Rita laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

After cleaning up the cake mix, they went back to getting the place ready for Zack's surprise party, while Billy worked on getting his cake-o-matic working.

"It looks all right." said Kimberly, admiring the banner Trini painted.

"Kimberly, get back to work." Trini said, which made Kimberly jump and sit on the counter.

"How's it going Billy?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you fix it?" Sophie asked, coming over to them.

"I fail to ascertain why this appliance isn't working." Billy said. "I mean, the molecular mix re-arranger's still intact."

"Problems?" Jason asked, walking in with two cans of paint.

"The cake-o-matic that Billy built for Zack's supise party. It went on the warpath." Ernie said. "Nearly drowned me in cake mix."

Sophie and Kimberly giggled.

"Should have made it the old fashioned way!" Sophie said.

"Hey listen, Ernie, I wanted to thank you for keeping the place open late tonight. So we could decorate for Zack's birthday party." said Jason.

"Boy, is he gonna be surprised." said Ernie. "And speaking of surprises, you guys will never guess what I found out about the Power Rangers!"

"The, ur, Power who?" Billy asked, innocently.

"You know! The superheroes with the large dinozords?" Ernie asked.

"The ones with the colored costumes." Jason said.

"That's them!" Ernie said. "You know, they'll do for Angel Grove, what Batman has done for Gotham city."

"I think I've seen them on TV." Jason said.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie said.

"What have you heard?" Jason asked.

"I've heard they're regular humans, just like you and me." Ernie said.

"Well, you know, I heard, that they were space aliens, from a distant planet." said Jason.

"Aliens?" Ernie asked.

"That's what I heard to." said Sophie. "Rita destroyed their planet years ago. And they came here to make sure ours doesn't suffer the same fate."

"Yeah, but you know, we should keep this space alien stuff under our hats." Jason said "I mean, we wouldn't want to panic anybody."

"Aliens." Ernie said, who then turned around. "Whoa, this is big."

Jason, Billy and Sophie sniggered. At that moment however, Bulk and Skull came in.

"Oh, just great. That's all we need." Sophie muttered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove high." said Bulk.

"Uh, this place is closed fellas." said Billy.

"Yeah! To nerds like you." said Bulk, lifting Billy onto the counter.

"Hey Bulky." said Skull, who was holding Trini's banner. "Lookie what we have here." Trini tries to take the banner back, but Skull pulls it away. "Whoa! Whoops! A birthday party, aww!"

"Yeah, well we would've initiated you, but animals aren't allowed." said Kimberly.

"So why don't you get out here?" Sophie asked them.

Bulk then blew his nose on the banner.

"Party's over kids." he said.

Trini tried to get it back, but Bulk pulled it away.

"Hey, I worked a long time on that!" she said.

Skull then pulled Trini, so she was facing him.

"Hey, tell ya what, babe." he said. "What do you say I help you paint another one? After we've done having a little fun."

Trini then pushed him into Skull backwards in a pile of paint cans. Kimberly laughed, which made Bulk come closer to her, and un-pops a balloon in her face, before turning back to Jason.

"Someone ought let the air out of you." Jason said.

Bulk charge at him, only to bump into a pole, making him dizzy, causing him to fall into a box full of balloons.

"My balloons!" Kimberly cried.

Skull then got up and charged at Trini, but bumped into another pole, making him dizzy. Billy laughed, which made Skull charge him, but Billy open the door to the cake-o-matic, causing Skull's face to get covered in cake mix.

"I hate party crashers." Kimberly said to Sophie and Trini, who both giggled.

Bulk then got back up and charged at Sophie, only to miss and grab hold of the ribbons she put up, pulling them down.

"It took nearly an hour to get that sorted!" Sophie said out loud.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Finster! Finster!" Rita shouted.

She then began to walk to him.

"You know that monster you were talking about, Finster." she said. "The birthday present? I think we should pick out a particularly nasty one."

"What's it gonna be this time, your putridness?" Squatt asked. "A giant fruit fly, with an attitude?"

Rita open a book on monsters.

"Shut up, crater face! I need a special beast." she said. "This time, it's no more Miss nice guy!"

"Ur...right!" Baboo said.

"Got any ideas?" Rita asked.

"No! But Finster's working on a real good one!" Squatt said. "Right, Finster?"

"Ah-ha!" Finster said, finishing the monster. "It's the Knasty Knight. Page 12."

"Better be mean!" Rita warned him, turning to the right page. "Ah! I see. It's the one we used on Tarmac three!"

 **(Flashback)**

A warrior was fighting the Knasty Knight on a hill.

 _"It made space dust, out of their finest warrior!" Rita said._

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I want it, Finster!" she told him.

"I'm already working on it, my queen." Finster said.

"Get to it then!" Rita ordered.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull had left by now, and the Rangers got back to work. Sophie hanging up the Ribbons again, Kimberly blowing up more balloons and Trini making another banner.

"Her proficiency with complex illustrated characterizations is quite impressive isn't it?" Billy asked Jason.

"What he say?" Jason asked Kimberly.

"Don't look at me. I don't speak, Billy." Kimberly said.

"He said I draw a good cartoon. Thanks Billy!" Trini said.

"So we've got all the balloons blown up, the ribbons up hanged up, the banners are made. What else is their left to do?" Kimberly asked.

"I think that's everything, Kim. Expect the party itself." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I think we're about done." said Jason.

"Well, all we have left to accomplish now is just to make sure that Zack doesn't find about the planned festivities prematurely." Billy said.

"What he say, Trini?" Sophie asked.

"He said, we have to make sure Zack doesn't find out about the party." Trini translated, as Ernie came in.

"Hey, you guys." he said, coming up to them. "I just saw Zack pass by my office widow!"

"Oh, great, not now." Sophie said.

"I think he's heading this way!" Ernie said.

They quickly got to work, hiding all the party gear, and hiding it in the back. They then made it look like the place was closed, to fool Zack, before hiding behind the counter. They got behind it, just as Zack came in, as they heard him humming, but he only saw Ernie.

"Hey, Ernie." said Zack walking up to the counter. "What's with the late hours?"

"Err, just catching up on some work, Zack." Ernie said. "And I'm all by myself, too. See."

"Yeah, right." Zack said. "Trini's mom told me the gang might be here. So I just came down to see if I saw them."

Ernie shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone." He said. "There's just me, my stack of papers, my bowl of popcorn, a few tables, a couple of chairs-"

"I get the picture. I get the picture." said Zack.

"Yeah. Yeah, you get the picture." said Ernie.

"Listen, if the gang comes around. Tell them I'm lookin for them okay?" Zack asked.

"Sure, sure. No problem." Ernie said, with his mouth full.

"I wonder where they disappeared to?" Zack asked. "I'll see ya, Ernie."

"Take it easy, Zack." Ernie said.

Once Zack left, he whispered to the others. "Okay. Coast is clear."

They then stood up.

"That was way too close." said Kimberly, before taking some of the popcorn.

"I know what you mean, Kim." Sophie said.

 **(in the woods)**

Finster and Baboo were making a sword out of metal.

"Faster! Faster!" Sqautt said. "Come on, you guys! "If we don't finish soon, Rita's gonna get real mad! Come on! Come on!"

"Why don't you stop your babbling and help make this sword?!" Baboo asked him. "This isn't easy work, you know!"

"But I like to babble!" Squatt said. "What kind of sword is it, anyway?"

"A very special one." Finster replied. "It can cut through any material in the universe and holds great magical powers."

They then stopped making it.

"There. Almost." Finster said.

Squatt then laughed.

"A little more work and it's done." Finster said. "I'll just heat it up again."

He put it into the fire they made.

"Oh, it's turning out to a partially nasty sword, my queen." Finster said, as Rita had now shown up. "If I do say so myself."

He then pulled it out of the fire.

"There we go." he said. "You can start the spell now, your madness. We're nearly through."

"Very well, Finster." Rita said. "It better be good!"

She then began to cast the spell.

"Moon of ivory, stars of old, candlelight that spot of gold. Sky of fire, wind of fright, bring to me a Knasty Knight." she said.

She then laughed as the sword rose up into the air. A tree then split in half, and the Knasty Knight came out. Rita laughed while it grunted.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Kimberly was walking to her locker, just as a blonde girl locked hers back up.

"Hey!" a boy on a skateboard said, as she passed him.

She then opened her locker and then put her book back in, when Zack came up behind her.

"Yo, Kimberly!" he said.

"Hi, Zack." she said, turning to him.

"Hey! So, um, do I look any older to you today?" Zack asked her.

"Older?" Kimberly asked. "No."

"Kim." Zack said. "Kim."

Kimberly then turned around and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, my gosh!" she said.

"Right? You just remembered something, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, and I feel really terrible about it!" Kimberly said.

"Don't sweat it. People forget stuff all the time." Zack said.

"I know. But this was really important to someone I care about!" Kimberly said. "And, um...I hope that...she'll forgive me."

"Of course she'll... " Zack said. "Wait, she'll? Do you say 'she'll'?"

"Yeah. It's my poodle's birthday, and I forgot to buy her a birthday present." Kimberly explained. "Why? What'd you think I was talking about?"

Zack looked disappointed and upset.

"Forget it." he said, shaking his head.

"Thanks for reminding me about my poodle." Kimberly said.

"Sure. No problem." Zack said.

He then turned to walk away, when he walked up to Jason, Sophie, Trini and Billy.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Hi." said Trini.

"Yeah, right." Zack said as he walked away from them.

They all turn to Kimberly.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"He think's we forgot his birthday." Kimberly said.

"He'll be okay." said Trini.

"Yeah. After a while that is." Sophie said.

"You guys, he seem really bummed." Kimberly said. "Do you think the surprise party's a good idea?"

"Of course. I mean his feeling of disappoint right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on." Billy said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's gonna be so surprised later, we're gonna have to pull him of the ceiling." said Jason. "He'll be okay until then."

"Very funny, Jase." Sophie giggled.

"You're right." Kimberly said, "Bye you guys."

"Bye." the others said, going their separated ways as the bell rang.

 **(A quarry)**

After school, Zack, still looking bummed, had walked over to a rock quarry.

"They knew my birthday was coming up." he muttered. "How could they forget? Guess they were just to busy thinking of their own lives. That's messed up."

He then sat down on a rock.

"I should have stayed in bed today." he said to himself.

"Happy Birthday! We're throwing you a party!" Rita said

Zack saw she was on a higher hill with Goldar.

"And we're evening taping it for you." Rita said.

Zack turned around and saw Squatt and Baboo on the opposite side. Squatt was holding a video camera, while Baboo was holding a microphone.

"That's right." Baboo said. "Oh, and we brought you a present."

Knasty Knight then showed up.

"Meet, the Knasty Knight." Baboo said.

Knasty Knight then jumped to attack him, but Zack pulled out his Power Morpher.

"Mastodon!"

He pulled out his Power Axe and then jumped to attack, but Knasty Knight hit him and knocked him down. He then charged in to attack again, only for Zack to get back up, but he was still hit. Zack then blocked his next attacks with his Power Axe, but the electricity came out of his sword.

"Give up?" Zack asked.

Knasty Knight then kicked him away, knocking him down.

"Guess not." Zack muttered.

Knasty Knight then fired a bunch of energy blasts at Zack, most of which hit him and knocked him down.

"Whoa!" Baboo exclaimed. "The Knasty Knight puts the Power Ranger down to his knee."

"Oh, man." Zack muttered, getting back up. "This is not the way I wanted to spend my birthday."

Knasty Knight then fired again, but this time Zack jumped to avoid it.

"My turn!" Goldar said.

Zack then brought his Blade Blaster out, having put his Power Axe away, and was hit by Goldar, knocking him down the hill.

"Bad is so beautiful." Rita said.

"Oh, no!" Squatt shouted, as the camera was going funny. "It's out of control! I can't stop it!"

Lights came out of the camera, and then an explosion went off behind them. Rita then let out a huge menacing laugh before disappearing.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer when the alarm went off.

"I sense a disturbance in the Morphin Grid!" Zordon said. "Alpha, activate the viewing globe, and see if you can find out what it is."

Alpha then walked to the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he said.

He then activated it, and saw Zack fighting the Knasty Knight.

"Looks like quite a battle raging." Zordon said.

"It's Zack!" Alpha said.

"Alone against one of Rita's diabolical henchmen." Zordon said. "I'll contact the Rangers! Prepare to teleport them to Zack's location!"

"That Rita Repulsa really fries my circuit board." Alpha said.

He then press a button on the computer, and then Jason appeared on the viewing globe.

 _"What's up, Zordon?"_ Jason asked.

"Zack is in trouble! Rita has sent one of her creatures to attack him! He needs help fast." said Zordon.

"We're on our way." Jason said. "Come on, guys. It's morphing time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at Zack's location, gathering around him, holding their Power Weapons.

"Zack." Kimberly said, concerned.

"Back off!" Jason shouted, at Rita's monster.

Knasty Knight then charge at them, forcing them to move. He then knock Zack to the ground, follow by Billy, then Sophie, and then Kimberly and Trini together, and finally Jason.

"Jason, you all right?" asked Zack, as they regrouped.

"I am, but check out the sword." Jason said.

"He ruined our weapons." said Trini.

"This is not good." said Billy.

"You got a point there." said Sophie.

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked.

Knasty Knight then blasted them to the ground.

"That's one tough knight!" Sophie said.

"Rangers! Blade blasters up!" Jason shouted. "Let's bring them together!"

They then got into the tower formation.

"Fire!" shouted Jason, as they fired at Knasty Knight, but he was able to deflect the blast, sending it back at them.

"Ha!" Rita yelled, as she was on the cliff. "Take that, wise guys!"

She then threw her wand and made Knasty Knight grow giant.

"Tyrannosaurus dinozord power now! Jason shouted.

His Zord then showed up.

"Mastodon power!" Zack shouted. "Let's toast this dude."

His Zord then showed up.

"Triceratops power!" Billy shouted.

His Zord then showed up.

"Saber-tooth Tiger power!" Trini called out.

Her Zord then arrived.

"Compsognathus power!" Sophie shouted. "Let's get this knight."

Her Zord then showed up

"Pterodactyl power!" Kimberly shouted.

Her Zord then showed up.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted, before they jumped into their Zords. "Power Rangers, synch up!"

"Two, one, mark!" they shouted together.

"Let's get him!" Jason yelled, and they soon formed the Megazord tank mode.

"Let's show him some Megazord power." Jason shouted.

The Megazord then went to battle mode and then it was complete.

Knasty Knight slashed them with his sword, knocking them back.

"Zordon! We need the Power Sword now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then fell out of the sky, and landed in the Megazords hands. Knasty Knight the charged again, but this time the Megazord blocked the attacks with the Power Sword, before slicing the sword so it looked like the Power Weapons.

"Oh, man! He fried the Power Sword!" Jason shouted.

"Now what do we do!" Sophie shouted.

Knasty Knight then attacked again, knocking the Megazord to the ground, he then kicked it away.

"Great footwork." said Rita, who was watching. "And also quite nasty. Now finish them like this" she then did some grunt sounds. "Understand."

"Yeah!" Knasty Knight shouted, razing his sword.

"Man, I've just figured out why ugly man's beating us." said Zack. "Any energy we throw at him, he just defects back at us. That's why our weapons all burnt out."

"So what do we do about it?" Jason asked.

"Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own." Zack said

"Morphinominal, Zack." said Kimberly. "We'll give him a little bit of his own medicine."

"Hey! Let me have the honor of zapping Sir Buckethead?" Zack asked.

"Be my guest." said Sophie as Knasty Knight was about to strike.

The Megazord then fired beams out of it's eyes, hitting the knight's sword.

"You whisk it free!" Rita ordered.

"I'm trying!" said Knasty Knight, as the Megazord got back up. "Uh-oh!" he said, as the Megazord powered up.

"Hey wait a second!" Knasty Knight yelled, but the Power Sword destroyed his sword, slicing it in half, before hitting him with the Power Sword, destroying him.

"Great galaxy gas." said Rita. "I'm going up, but I'll be back."

She then disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You worthless bunch of misfits!" Rita said, pacing on the balcony, while Finster, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar just watched. "Can't you dweebs do anything right!"

She then pointed to Goldar.

"You! Next time I ask you to get the Power Rangers...get them!" she yelled at him.

She then pointed to Finster.

"You! You're monsters are worthless!" she yelled.

"Yes! you are absolutely right-" Finster said.

She then pointed to Squatt and Baboo.

"And as for you two! You're nothing but a couple of empty headed nitwits!" Rita yelled at them.

"I'm sorry, but...but-" Baboo said.

"What am I going to do...with these nitwits?!" Rita asked herself, now back on the balcony.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers went back to the Youth Center, for Zack's surprise party.

"I still don't know why we have to come by here." said Zack, who was in front. "Hey! Wait why is it so dark in here? Where's Ernie?"

At that moment, the light went on and everyone inside, Ernie and a few people from the school, shouted. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITHDAY ZACK!"

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Kimberly.

"Awww, man." Zack said, before turning around and giving the others a hug.

"Happy Birthday Zack." said Trini.

"Happy Birthday Zachery." said Billy.

"Aw, man, this is -" Zack started to say.

"You thought we forgot, didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and I was bumming." Zack said.

"We had to keep quiet, Zack. Or it wouldn't be a surprise." said Sophie.

"Aww, this is so cool you guys. Thanks." said Zack. "Wait, wait what's that noise?"

The cake-o-matic was acting up again.

"Oh, no, not again." Ernie said, running to it. When he got to it, he hit the side of it. "I thought this thing was fixed."

Billy then ran over to help Ernie, fix the cake-o-matic, again.

"Let's party everyone!" Jason called, high fiving the birthday boy.

"Yeah!" Zack called, as they went onto the dance floor.

Everyone then dance to the music, while Ernie and Billy had trouble with the cake-o-matic.


	12. No Clowning around

The Rangers, expect for Trini, where at the carnival, having a day of fun.

"All right, heads up, everybody." said Zack, walking on a pair of stilts. "Witness the Zackman on stilts. Yeah."

"Keep it up, man. You're doing great." Jason said, while Sophie took a picture.

"Yeah." Zack said, as he turned around.

"No way. I could never do that." said Kimberly. "The only thing I can balance is shopping bags. You know, on my arms."

Billy laughed, before turning back to Zack.

"Hey, remember to keep your center of gravity correctly proportioned, okay?" he asked.

"Check this out." Zack said, who then started dancing on the stilts.

Jason, Billy and Kimberly laughed, while Sophie look concerned.

"You should be careful, Zack. You could fall." she said, worriedly

"Yeah, this is all right." Zack said, who then started to loose his balance. "Whoa...whoa..."

"Whoa...careful!" Kimberly said.

"Whoa!"Zack said.

"Ah...Ah..." Kimberly said.

Zack then lost his balance, but luckily Jason caught him in time. ("Whoa!" Zack said, as he fell.)

"Oh, my big strong hero." Zack said, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, man, get up." Jason said, getting off of Zack.

"Looks like you over-leveraged yourself again, Zack." said Billy, as he and a clown took of the stilts. Jason then helped Zack onto his feet.

"Come on, stilt-head. Let's go check out the rest of the fair, you guys." said Kimberly and they then left to check out the rest of the fun fair.

As they left, the head of a clown turned into a Putty's head, before turning back. A hand then touched it's shoulder, and he turned to see another clown.

"Don't frown, my fellow clown." he said, throwing a banana peal at it. "We'll get them. We'll get them all."

They both then laughed.

Outside the fair, Trini and a little girl walked in.

"Come on, Sylvia, let's go see the clowns." Trini said.

Sylvia then ran off, holding Trini's hand.

"Sounds great, cousin Trini." she said.

At the Ring Toss game, Bulk and Skull took some Cotton Candy off two girls who we having a go at it, since they had their backs to them.

"Hey, look at that." Bulk said, as they passed by someone throwing stuff in the air. They both then laughed and made a mess of the Cotton Candy.

The rest of the Rangers had stopped at a clown, who was juggling eggs, just as Trini and Sylvia came up behind them.

 _"..Pa-da, Ta-da!"_ he sang, stopping.

"Alright." said Zack, as they clapped.

"That was neat." Sylvia said.

"How's it going, guys?" Trini asked.

"Who's this, Trini?" Sophie asked, noticing Sylvia.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Sylvia." said Trini. "Sylvia that's Billy, Sophie, Kimberly, Zack and Jason."

"Hi, guys." Sylvia said.

"Juggle my eggs and make them fly." the clown said. "Won't one of you give it a try?"

"I'll make an attempt." said Billy, rushing over, and then started juggling.

"Ah...would you look at that." Bulk said, as he and Skull saw them. "It's our favorite group of pinheads."

Skull then laughed, before he ate some more Cotton Candy.

"Come on." Bulk said.

They both then walked up to them, just as Billy was about to juggle.

"Didn't you guys see the sign at the front gate?" Bulk asked, s they walked between Jason and Trini. "No geeks allowed."

"Better get out of here before this gets messy." said Skull.

"Oh, sure we will. You boneheads!" Sophie said sarcastically, which made the others laugh.

The eggs Billy juggled, the started to land on Bulk and Skull's heads.

"One...two...three..." Billy counted, with one and three landing on Bulk, while two landing on Skull.

Skull the laughed saying. "Ha! Only one nailed me. That's the last of them-" he said before the fourth egg, landed on his head.

"Four." Billy counted. "I knew I had four."

Sylvia giggled, while Kimberly said. "Looks like the only mess around here is you guys."

"Hey, guys." said Jason, who was pointing in a direction. "They're doing gymnastics over there. Let's go watch."

They then went to see the gymnastic performers, when Sylvia grabbed Trini's hand.

"Can I stay here and play with Pineapple?" she asked.

"Sylvia, we're supposed to stick together." Trini told her, as they locked the pinky fingers. "How about we go see some gymnastics and then we'll come back? Okay?"

"Okay." Sylvia said.

"Come on." Trini said.

They both left to follow the others, Sylvia waving to Pineapple the clown on the way.

"Bye-bye." he said, waving back. "I'll catch you later."

He then laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing too.

"That's right." she said, looking through the telescope. "Walk into my trap, tinheads.

Finster, who was in his workshop, was humming.

"Finster! Finster!" Rita shouted. "The fake Carnival is working. The Power Pipsqueaks are falling for it."

She walked into his workshop.

"It's almost time for phase two." she said. "Now, what about the clown? Is he ready?" I don't want any mistakes."

"Oh, yes, my queen." Finster said. "I trained him myself."

 **(Flashback)**

A monster with tentacles appeared.

 _"Frist, he'll use his magic power to turn the Power Rangers one by one into cardboard cut-outs._ Finster explained.

The monster let his tentacles grow long.

 _"Then he'll transform into a horrible Pine-Octopus and terrorize the city."_ Finster continued.

 _"Excellent."_ Rita said.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Have him use that brat Sylvia as bait to get the rest of them." Rita told him. "Finster, don't blow it this time."

"Yes, O hideous one-" Finster said. "Of course, of course, of course. Phew."

Rita then walked back to the balcony, where Squatt and Baboo were.

"Uh-oh." Squatt said, taking his eye out of the telescope. "Hey! Whoa! Take a look! Come here, Baboo! Look at it!"

Baboo then put his eye in the telescope.

"O nasty one the clown hasn't gotten the Power Geeks alone yet." Baboo said, as Rita came up to them.

"Is he waiting for an invitation?" she asked. "Get the...Power Geeks!"

"Whoa! Pineapple's making his move!" Squatt said. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"Get those Power Geeks...Get those Power Geeks..." he and Baboo chanted.

"Oh, yeah!" Rita said.

 **(Carnival)**

The Rangers were now with the gymnast's, only to find out they would be doing the gymnastics, instead of watching them.

"Man, I thought we where gonna watch gymnastics." said Jason, as they formed a pyramid, with a clown, Zack and Jason at the bottom and Billy and Kimberly in the middle, as Trini was at the top. Sophie was going to take a picture when they where done.

"At least Sophie is." Zack complained.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea here, Zack!" Sophie said, defensively.

"You see that?" Trini asked Sylvia.

"Hurry up, Trini." Billy said. "I...I err, I estimate we'll lose structural integrity in about 8.3 seconds."

"Quick, quick." Kimberly said, as Trini got behind them.

"Okay." Trini said, as she climbed to the top.

"Whoa! Whoa!" they all said, nearly falling off.

"We did it, guys." Trini said.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Hold still and smile." Sophie said.

She then took a picture of them.

"Sylvia look." Trini said, after the picture was taken.

Sylvia was talking to the juggling clown.

"We're in imminent danger of collapse." said Billy.

"Sylvia..." Trini called, before they fell on each other. "I can't believe she left like that. Guys I have to go look for Sylvia. I should have kept a better eye on her. Sorry bye." she said before leaving to find her.

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"Are you guys okay?" Sophie asked, helping them up.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Zack.

Pineapple was leading Sylvia through the Carnival, while Trini followed them, passing all kinds of different of rides.

"Sylvia!" Trini shouted. "Sylvia!"

She couldn't see that they both in front of her, due to the fact a large crowd was in the way, which she ran through.

"You're a fun friend, Mr. Pineapple." Sylvia said, once they'd both stopped.

"I've got a new trick to show you." Pineapple said.

He brought something out of his pocket, and held it in Sylvia's face. Trini saw them and then ran over.

"Sylvia, we were supposed to stay together remember?" she asked Sylvia. "Come on, let's get back to the fair. Okay?"

Before they could leave however, Pineapple grabbed Sylvia from behind.

"Not so fast, baby-sitter." he said. "Sylvia is staying with me."

"Clown, back off." Trini said, pulling Sylvia behind her.

They got ready to fight if necessary, when Sylvia ran between them.

"No, Trini, no. He's my friend." she said.

Pineapple then sprayed some dust on her, and the next thing Trini knew, Sylvia was turned to cardboard. Pineapple laughed, before putting his hand over his mouth.

"Uh-oh." he said. "I guess she's a bit board."

"What have you done?!" Trini asked, as Sylvia fell to the ground.

Pineapple then ran off, and then Trini picked up the cardboard Sylvia.

"Sylvia!" she cried.

She then ran off to find the others, who'd just got off the swing ride.

"Let's go to the skywheel." said Billy.

"No, let's go to the tilt-o-whirl." said Kimberly.

"Guys!" Trini said, running in front of them.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"This fair must be one of Rita's traps." said Trini.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"Look, look what that clown did to Sylvia!" Trini said, panicking.

"She's been subatomically transduced into a two-dimensional state." said Billy.

"You guys, there's got to be something we can do." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, but what?" Sophie asked.

"The Quasitronic molecular generator in my garage could be the answer." said Billy.

"Trini, you take Sylvia to Billy's place alright." said Jason. "Have Alpha teleport down to help you. We're gonna warn everyone here."

"Right. Okay." Trini said.

Trini then turned and ran off, carrying Sylvia.

"Only a dollar, get you the thrill of your life." a man announced on a bullhorn, who was nearby. Jason ran up to him to take the bullhorn, while the man said. "Ride the Sea Dragon."

Jason then took the bullhorn to his mouth and said. "Attention, everyone. Get out! Rita's attacking the park! It's a trap!"

People then started running for the exits.

"Bipedally ambulate to the nearest convenient outlet. Come on, come on." Billy said.

"Everybody, run!" Kimberly shouted.

"Run!" Zack yelled. "Come on, let's go."

"Get out of here! Go!" Sophie yelled.

"This way!" Kimberly cried out.

"Come on, out!" said Jason. "Everybody, out! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Go, get out of here!" Sophie yelled.

"Run, run. Let's go." Billy said.

"Let's go. Let's go." Zack said. "All right, man, come on. Hurry up."

"Move." Jason said, as the last of the people got out.

Once they thought everyone was out, they saw some clowns heading their way, walking.

"Aw, man." said Zack. "Something tells me these guys aren't here to juggle."

"That makes two of us, Zack." said Sophie.

"I bet they work for Rita." said Zack.

"We can take these harmless clowns." said Jason.

Right after he said that though, a clown ran at them, changing into a Putty on the way.

"Oh, yeah some clowns, huh?" asked Kimberly, who was pointing at another, who changed into a Putty as well.

"You guys ever been afraid of clowns before?" Jason asked.

Just after he said that, Pineapple showed up I front of them, which made Sophie and Kimberly yelp.

"Leave them and come with me if you want to save little Sylvia." he said, as Billy walked up to him.

"All right, clown what have you done to Sylvia?" Billy asked.

"Billy, don't go!" said Jason.

Billy turned to see the others surrounded by Putties, who then turned back to see the clown had jumped back a great distance.

"Come on!" Pineapple said. "I don't have all day." and Billy ran after him.

The Putties attacked the others, Kimberly ran to the swing ride, followed by one Putty, but she grabbed a swing, and pushed it into it. Jason kicked and then hit one in the face, Sophie hit one in the chest, before trying to tackle a second. Zack meanwhile, punched one in the chest, only to get thrown near another ride, ("Whoa." he said) and the Putty then picked him up and put him on the rides entrance. Zack got up and then kicked the Putty, not knowing a second was behind him.

"Hey look, it's Rita!" Kimberly shouted to a Putty, which made it put it's head up, allowing Kimberly to kick it. Sophie kicked one away, then ran off to avoid a seconds attack. Zack kicked one, before running to the rides entrance, where a second jumped over him. Billy was still looking for Pineapple, but had stopped by the Merry-Go-Round, when he saw Pineapple behind him in a mirror. Pineapple then sprayed some dust at him, but he ducked and it hit a Putty, turning it into a cut-out, before he disappeared. Billy got up, looked around, and then pushed the cut-out Putty down, and then ran off to look again. Jason got hit by a Putty, only for Jason to kick it in the back. Zack fell behind the pirate ship ride, with a Putty on the other side.

"Always remember, the hand is quicker than the eye." Zack said to the Putty, who was then hit by the ride.

"Hey look, behind you!" Sophie yelled to a Putty, who turned around, allowing Sophie to kick it in the back, knocking it out. Jason got chased by one to the high up ride, where he kicked it, before running off, only to be blocked by another, which he then kicked, but the one from earlier came back, trapping him. He then kicked them both and trapped one of them in the ride, but was kicked by the second. Kimberly elbowed one who came behind her, then kicked another, only to be grabbed by the one behind her, which threw her to the ground. Jason ducked the second one was fighting, who jumped, only to grab hold of the ride, which Jason then started.

"Your going down, clown." said Jason, as they regrouped, spotting Pineapple.

"No more...clowning around." Pineapple slowly, while slowly falling to the ground, and Pine-Octopus then came out of him, who laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"All right!" Rita said, taking her eye out of the telescope. "That Pine-octopus is wonderfully wicked."

"But what if he fails?" Baboo asked. "He should have some help."

"You're right." Rita said. "Where's Goldar?"

"You called, O Wicked one?" Goldar asked, walking up to her.

"Frist, I want you to go down to Earth." Rita said.

"Then what?" Goldar asked.

"Attack!" Rita said.

 **(A stadium)**

After chasing the Pine-octopus to a stadium of some kind, they got on the stairs.

"Man, that's one big pineapple." said Zack.

"You're telling me." said Sophie.

"It's morphing time, guys." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

Just then, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo showed up, followed by more Putties. Jason grabbed on, while Zack tackled one and Sophie kicked one. Kimberly dodged one's attack, Jason pulled one to the ground, Zack jumped on one, throwing it down, before punching a second. Sophie punched one in the chest, then tackled a second. Zack tackled one, while Kimberly forward flipped into one, and then threw it to the ground. Billy kicked one, tackled a second and then punched a third.

 **(Billy's lab)**

Trini had made it to Billy's lab with Sylvia, who Alpha was now examining.

"So, what is it, Alpha?" Trini asked him. "What's wrong with her?"

"The analysis shows that the only critical thing she's missing is H20-You know, water." Alpha said.

 **(The stadium)**

Kimberly tackled one, while Sophie grabbed one and threw it to the ground.

"Kimberly! What happened to the monster?" Jason asked, grabbing hold of one.

Kimberly forward flipped into one, before turning to answer Jason.

"I don't know." she said. "He must've slipped away when the Putty Patrol showed up." She then dodged one's kicked, before tackling it.

"I think..." Zack said, as he threw one to the ground. "He headed for the park."

 **(Billy's lab)**

"If you disconnect the electrodes I'll apply the water." Alpha said.

He picked up a bucket of water, while Trini unplugged the machine he'd brought. Alpha then poured the water onto Sylvia.

"Nothing is happening." Trini said.

"I don't understand it." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

After a little more fighting, which had moved to the park nearby, Goldar came in, hitting Jason with his sword, and then Zack, Sophie, Billy, Kimberly and then Jason again, as he'd gotten back up.

 **(Billy's lab)**

Alpha was working the computer he brought.

"I will re-evaluate the amount of water needed." he said.

Just as he said that however, Sylvia returned to normal.

"Of course! That's it!" Alpha said. "I have it. More water."

Sylvia moaned a little as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Alpha then threw a bucket of water over her, without realizing she was back to normal.

"Oh, my. Detection alert, detection alert." he said, walking to a corner. "Hiding, hiding, hiding."

"What's going on?" Sylvia asked, turning to Trini. "Trini, what did you do that for?"

Trini just laughed and then hugged her cousin.

 **(The park)**

Goldar then threw Jason to the ground.

"You alright, Jase?" Sophie asked, concerned, as they regrouped around him.

"I'm fine, Soph." said Jason.

Goldar was about to attack again when Squatt, Baboo and Pineoctopus showed up.

"Wait! Don't finish them yet." said Pine-octopus, who'd shown up. "These pathetic Power Punks are mine." he laughed "Now, to make cardboard out of the lot of you. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit but it might hurt a lot." as he said that, he sprinkled the dust at the Rangers, but it made Squatt sneeze. "Go away, fools." Pine-octopus then said. "So, your suits protect you from my magic. Well, I have other tricks up my sleeve. Your fate is sealed. Victory is mine."

"What a fruitcake." said Zack.

"You can say that again." said Sophie.

"There is no escape. You're doomed. I am the mighty Pine-octopus. I cannot be beaten." Pine-octopus said, before hitting the Rangers with his pant vines, knocking them to the ground.

"No way Pineapple-face." said Jason, getting back up. "We'll never give up. Never."

"You tell him, Jase." said Sophie, clutching her chest.

"Your no match for me- the great Pine-octopus!" said Pine-octopus, who then moved to attack. "Why don't you give up and make it easy on yourselves?" he then laughed and blasted them, knocking them to the ground again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"All right now, grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

Pine-octopus started growing, so the Rangers knew what happened.

"We'll have to regroup." said Jason, as they ran backwards, just before Pine-octopus started spraying his dust again, making the Rangers turn around so they could run faster.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita just laughed at the whole thing.

 **(The park)**

Trini, who was already morphed ran up to the others

"Hey, guys." she said, stopping near them. "Alpha figured out how to save Sylvia. She's all right."

"Way to go, Alpha." said Kimberly.

"Later Kim! Right now we've got bigger problems." said Sophie, pointing at Pine-octopus.

"Yeah, bid deal!" said Pine-octopus. "You're the ones I'm after. She was just the bait. Now, I've got you."

"We need dinozord power now!" said Jason, as they all put their right hand in the air, and soon their Zords appeared, and they jumped inside.

"Rangers, log on." Jason said.

"Zack here, ready to jam." Zack said.

"This is Billy. All systems go." Billy said.

"Trini here, up and running." Trini said.

"Sophie here, ready when you are!" Sophie said.

"Kim here. Let's get this clown." said Kimberly.

"Power Rangers. Synch up." said Jason.

"Two, one, mark." the others said.

"Alright Rangers, move out!." Jason ordered.

"Cover me, Jason. I'm going in." said Trini.

Pine-octopus blasted Jason, hitting his Zord, but Jason carried on. Trini jumped down before calling. "Hey, Billy, Soph, see if you guys can tie him up a bit."

"Affirmative. Deploying hooks now!" Billy said.

"Copy that, Billy!" said Sophie.

Billy fired his power hooks at Pine-octopus, grabbing his arms, while Sophie fired her cable, and tied it's legs up.

"Precisely on target." said Billy.

"Same over here, Billy." said Sophie.

"Yes! Guys, good shots." said Kimberly.

"Good shots, guys." said Jason.

"Time to teach that Pine-octopus a lesson." said Trini. "I think we should freeze him up like he did Sylvia. All right guys."

"Right. Leave it to me." said Zack. "One pineapple-favored icicle coming up."

"Get him Zack!" Sophie shouted.

Zack then freezed Pineoctopus, while Billy and Sophie kept him still, before releasing their hooks and cables.

"Great. Let's get him, Jason." said Trini.

"Right. Activating Megazord power!" Jason shouted.

They then formed the Megazord, tank mode.

"All right, let's do it." said Jason.

"Morphin'!" the others said.

"According to my calculations, a multi-phased energy blast should overload him and bring on his destruction." said Billy.

"Yea. Let's finish him off." said Kimberly.

"You read my mind, Kim." said Sophie.

"Right." said Jason, and they then fired both the cannons at Pine-octopus.

"Alright." said Zack.

"Yeah." said Billy, while the girls cheered.

"But not good enough. Switching to battle mode now." said Jason.

"Got it." said Billy, Trini and Sophie.

"Morphin'." said Zack and Kimberly.

"Battle mode sequence, engage." said Jason.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

They then fired a laser, from the Megazord's head, which hit the ground, creating a crevice, which destroyed Pine-octopus.

"Oh, yeah!" Billy yelled.

"Way to go guys." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"But, my queen, it wasn't my fault." Finster begged.

"I can't believe you messed up again!" Rita shouted.

Baboo hit the top of Squatt's helmet.

"I told you, you should have stayed and helped." he said. "But you wouldn't listen."

"What about you?" Squatt asked.

"What do you mean, me?" Baboo asked.

"Temper, temper." Finster said, as Goldar hit the floor with his sword. "I had nothing-!"

Goldar had hit him before he could finish.

"Can't you do anything right?" Goldar asked.

"I'm warning you!" Finster said.

Rita then walked away from the balcony.

"Get out of my way, you nitwits!" she demanded, walking past them. "Now I've got to come up with another plan."

 **(The carnival)**

A while later, The Rangers and Sylvia, who was sitting with Trini, had gone back to the carnival, which was now full of people again.

"Step right up!" shouted a baker through a megaphone. "Hot dogs, hot dogs, hot dogs!"

"Do you think Billy could teach me how to walk on stilts?" Sylvia asked Trini, who saw Billy walking on stilts, but not as high as the ones Zack had been on.

"Uh, Billy? I don't think he's the one who can teach you." Trini told Sylvia, as they both laughed.

"Hey, it looks like Billy's trying to reach new heights." said Kimberly.

"You know with my latest invention, it makes it easy for anybody to walk on stilts." said Billy. "Even me."

"Sylvia, I'm really sorry about what happened today." said Trini.

"That's okay, cousin Trini." said Sylvia. "I shouldn't have wandered off. You taught me that."

"I did?" Trini asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. You're a pretty good baby-sitter." said Sylvia.

"Thanks, Sylvia." said Trini, as they hugged.

Billy then lost his balance and fell onto Jason and Trini, who both caught him.

"Well, Billster, I guess inventing has it's ups and downs." said Zack.

"Very funny, Zack." said Sophie, as they started laughing.


	13. Power Ranger Punks

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one. And it's also one of my favorites too. Not to mention one of the few episodes to have the same storyline as the Sentai version.**

* * *

The Rangers where at the park playing volleyball, Billy and Zack on one side, while Trini and Jason where on the other. Sophie was keeping score, while Kimberly had gone to get some drinks.

"All right, guys, let's go." said Jason, as they started playing

"Spike, Jason." said Trini, as Jason threw to Billy.

"Got it." said Billy, who accidently threw it the other way and fell over.

"Wrong direction! Don't!" said Zack, who then ran after the ball, as Kimberly came back.

"Yes." said Trini, who then clap Jason's hand.

"Wow, Billy, you're getting really good." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, very good, Billy." said Sophie.

"Nice try." said Zack, who came back with the ball.

"Thanks." said Billy.

Kimberly put the drinks she got on the wooden table, Sophie was sitting at.

"Hey, I have some drinks over here." she said.

"Great." said Billy, getting up. "Boy, those drinks look good."

"You got that right, Billy." said Sophie.

"Your turn." Billy said to Kimberly.

"Yeah." said Kimberly, rushing over to Zack's side of the net. "Let's go." she said, as Zack threw to Jason.

"Good one." said Trini.

"Oops! Sorry." said Kimberly, while Billy and Sophie both took a drink.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Baboo was making something in a lab.

"The long tube's connected to the small tube and the small tube's connected to the even smaller tube." he said, as the liquid mixed down the tubes. "I think I've got everything. "Let's see..."

He began checking to see if he had everything.

"Snail slime, spider legs, poison ivy, rattlesnake lips." He said. "Yes, all done-most prefect."

He then poured the liquid into a tin.

"Hmm. But is it potent enough?" he muttered.

A pop then came from the tin, along with some smoke.

"Yes." Baboo said.

He then went and poured it into a glass.

"My Punk potion is ready. Excellent." he said. "You know, Rita is going to be so thrilled, she might even give me my own planet."

 **(The park)**

After Zack had gotten the ball back, they carried on playing.

"I got it." said Jason.

"Yeah, Kimberly." said Zack, as the ball hit the net. "Oh, good hustle."

 **(In the sky)**

Baboo was riding in the sky on Rita's bicycle.

"She really ought to motorize this thing." He moaned, while riding it.

 **(The park)**

"Okay, six." said Trini, who then turned to Jason. "Game point."

"Come on, Jase." said Billy.

"Come on, guys." said Sophie.

Jason then threw the ball to Zack, who threw it back, only to hit the net.

"Yes, we win." said Trini, high fiving Jason.

Zack and Kimberly did the same on their side of the net, before turning to Jason and Trini.

"So who do we take on next?" Jason asked, as he and Trini laughed, just before Putties showed up.

"Putties!" said Kimberly.

"Ah, man." said Zack.

"Not now!" said Sophie.

Two of the Putties charged forward and knocked over Trini and Jason, Sophie hit one in the leg, while Jason hit one in the chest. Zack tried to punch one, but missed and was then hit in the face. Trini ducked under ones attack, while Sophie punched one in the chest, but was then hit from behind. Jason then kicked one, while Billy trapped one into the net, before pushing it away. Trini punched onw, who charged at her, Kimberly and Zack kicked one each. A Putty then knocked Sophie to the ground, while Trini kicked one. Billy was looking scared on the other side of the net, while Trini was knocked down, but got back up, thanks to Jason.

 **(The sky)**

Baboo was still riding up in the air, until he spotted the Rangers.

"A bunch of goody-two-shoes." he said. "But, once they've had my punk potion, they'll be bad as bad can be."

He then opened his glass jar with the potion in it.

"Drink up, Power Geeks." he said, as he poured it into the cups of water the Rangers had.

 **(The park)**

Jason then threw one away from the net, Kimberly punched and then kicked one, Trini kicked one in the face, Sophie punched one in the chest, while Zack hit one that was on the ground, before the Putties disappeared.

"Whoa!" said Trini, who then fell over.

"You okay?" Jason asked, as she got back up.

"All right." said Billy.

"Yeah." said Trini, answering Jason.

"That was a close one." said Zack.

"You're telling me." said Sophie.

"Alright." said Jason.

"So much for the game, I guess." said Zack, as Billy, Kimberly and Sophie ran to the table.

"What next?" asked Trini.

"Wow, I am really thirsty." said Kimberly, as she, Sophie and Billy sat on the table.

"Same here, Kim." said Sophie.

"Well here." said Billy, handing them a cup each.

"Thanks." said Kimberly.

"Thanks, Billy." said Sophie.

"Bottoms up." said Billy.

They clinked their cups before drinking.

"Ugh!" they all said, throwing their cups away, Billy knocking the tray over in the process.

Trini, Zack and Jason then came over.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Get outta my face." Kimberly said, rudely.

"Yeah, get outta her face." said Billy, sounding the same.

"Like now, dorks." said Sophie, also rudely.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jason.

"Nothing." Billy said, poking Jason's shoulder. "What's wrong with you."

"Guys, guys, guys. How about another game of Volleyball, huh." said Trini.

"No." said Kimberly. "Volleyball is for dorks."

"Yeah, and you guys are dorks!" said Billy, as he turned to Jason and Zack.

"Not to mention, dweebs!" said Sophie.

"Come on, let's kick it." said Billy, who then left with Sophie and Kimberly, both of which laughed.

"I think they had too much sun." said Trini.

Jason then looked confused.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking through the telescope, and had seen the whole thing happen.

"Excellent." she laughed.

"It was me, my queen." said Baboo, who was standing beside her with Squatt. "I know, I know, you'd like to reward me. I really couldn't..."

"Quiet!" Rita ordered. "Finster, make me a monster."

She began to walk to Finster's workshop, with Squatt and Baboo behind her.

"I expect no reward, my queen." Baboo said. "Although, I'd accept one if you insist. A planet, a small asteroid maybe."

"Ah, there we go." said Finster, in his workshop. "Now then."

Rita then walked in.

"So, a toad?" she asked. "A bad one, I assume."

"Yes, that is correct." Finster said. "In fact, it is a Terror Toad, my queen."

 **(Flashback)**

 _"As you may recall we had great success with it on Sorcery Seven."_ Finster explained.

A Terror Toad was making a noise with its ears.

 **(End Flashback)**

"He's large, hungry, and quite mean." Finster said.

"Enough talking." Rita said. "Prepare it, Finster."

"Ah, yes, of course." Finster said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Zack was walking down a hallway with a basketball, but then stopped when he saw Jason and Trini.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked them, passing the ball to Jason.

"Hey, Zack." Trini said.

"Not much." Jason said, passing the ball back.

"You know, I hope Billy, Soph and Kim are alright." Trini said.

"Yeah." Zack said, opening his locker.

He then put the ball inside it, when he heard some banging. He turned around, and they saw it was Bulk banging on his locker.

"Skull..." he said.

Skull was with him as usual, was blowing some dust off a book.

"Skull. This thing is jammed again." Bulk said, pointing to his locker, which was beside Skull's. "Stupid locker."

"Yeah, stupid locker." Skull said, who then hit it.

Bulk then pulled it open, only for a bunch of stuff to start falling out.

"Uh-oh." he said, as the stuff fell on the floor. "Oh, no."

Jason, Zack and Trini all chuckled at the sight.

All the stuff then fell out. Bulk then looked shocked when he saw something.

"Hey." he said to Skull, indicating him to look too.

He saw Billy, Kimberly and Sophie walking down the stairs dressed up as punks. (Sophie was wearing Goth makeup) They then saw a boy with glasses ahead of them. Kimberly motioned to the other two.

"Hey!" Billy shouted, who then grabbed the kid.

He, Sophie and Kimberly started throwing the kid around between them.

"Would you look at that?" Bulk asked.

"Where's your lunch money, kid?" Billy asked the boy.

"Yeah, give it up." said Kimberly.

"Hand it over, geek." said Sophie.

"I don't have any." the kid said.

"Ah, your worthless." said Billy, who then pushed the kid away.

The three of them then turned to see Trini, Zack, Jason, Bulk and Skull down the corridor.

"Hi. Kim...Soph...Billy?" Trini asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Study geeks." Billy said, pushing Zack into Jason.

"Hey, wait-" Zack started to say, only for Sophie to stomp on his foot, making him cry out. "OW!"

"Back off, dweeb!" Sophie said.

"Hey, tough guy." Kimberly said, walking over to Skull. "You are my kind of man." she then said, fliting. Skull looked behind him, then pointed to himself, looking confused. Kimberly nodded, then pulled Skull closer saying. "What do ya say me and you go out Saturday night and tear up the town?"

"Well..." said Skull, who was also fliting. "Okay." they both then laughed.

"Hey, wait a minute." Bulk said, pulling Skull back. "What is this, some kind of trick?"

Billy then pointed at Bulk.

"Hey, man, you're not the baddest dude on the block anymore, so don't ask any stupid questions? Got it?" he asked.

"Listen, pencil neck..." Bulk said, before Billy held him up against his locker.

"Got it?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, I got it." Bulk whimpered.

"You've had your warning." said Sophie.

Bulk nodded.

"Good!" Billy said, who then searched Bulk's pockets.

"What's with them?" Trini asked Jason and Zack.

"Those three have turned into punks on us." Zack said.

"I know." said Jason.

"What do you mean, on us?" Sophie asked, who had heard them.

"Sophie, what's the matter? You're our friends." said Zack.

"I don't remember befriending a geek like you!" said Sophie, as Bulk left crying, dragging Skull with him.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. Billy, Sophie and Kimberly have gone punk." Alpha cried. "What do we do?"

"Teleport the Power Rangers here and incase Billy, Sophie and Kimberly in a transparent force field." Zordon said.

"Right." Alpha said.

He then press a button on the computer, and then teleported the Rangers to the Command Center. Billy, Sophie and Kimberly where inside the transparent force field, while the others where with Alpha.

"Hey, what's this?" Billy asked loudly.

He then touched the cage, only to find it shielded with something.

"What's the idea!" Sophie called out, trying the same.

Kimberly tried the same, only to get her hand knocked back too.

"When we get out of here we are gonna kick, your sorry buns."

"Yeah!" said Billy, and then the three of them laughed.

"What's wrong with them, Zordon?" Trini asked.

"Look at the viewing globe." Zordon said.

Trini, Zack and Jason turned to see it.

"Baboo has put potion into their drinks at the park, and caused them to turn from good to bad." Zordon said. "The only cure is a potion made from the sap of the singing squash- a rare root found in certain dimensional gaps. Eons ago, I discovered the singing squash in a dimensional gap on Dramak five."

The globe then showed Putties attacking the human Zordon.

"Rita sent the Putties to stop me. The battle was fierce. but I was able to repel them with the help of the squash." Zordon said, after they saw, human Zordon had got the squash, a loud screeching noise came from it, making the Rangers put their hands in their ears.

"I don't know what's worse-" said Zack. "Those Putties or that squash."

"Drinking the sap from the singing squash is the only hope Billy, Sophie and Kimberly have of returning to normal." Zordon said.

"It won't be easy." said Trini, while Zack shook his head.

"Quit staring at us." said Kimberly.

"Yeah. Take a picture-" said Billy. "It'll last longer."

"Yeah, why don't ya, geeks!" said Sophie.

They then laughed, just as the alarm went of.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." said Alpha.

"Rita has taken advantage of this situation and released a Terror Toad on Earth." Zordon said. "It must be stopped."

They saw the Terror Toad in the viewing globe

"Wow, look at that cool frog." said Kimberly, pointing at the globe. "Wartsville."

She then laughed, while Billy and Sophie chuckled.

"It's Rita's most evil creature yet-The Terror Toad." said Zordon. "It has an enormous appetite. Be carful and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time." said Jason.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then teleported to the park, which is where Terror Toad was.

"All right, Rangers, let's go!" Jason ordered, as they brought their Blade Blasters out.

They all then jumped and tried to hit Terror Toad, but he knocked them all back, as his stomach was hard to hit. He then went into attack, and knocked Jason aside, then he knocked Zack down, and then Trini. Jason then tried to kick him, but it didn't hurt him, and then he knocked Jason down again, and then Trini tried to hit him again.

"How about going for a little spin, bud?" he asked her.

He hit Trini in the head, then knocked her down, and then fired his tongue at her and pulled her into his stomach.

"Yum, yum, yum." he said, as Trini's helmet appeared on his belly. "Delicious."

"He's got Trini!" Jason shouted.

"It's suppertime!" Terror Toad laughed.

Jason and Zack then turned their Blade Blasters to blaster mode.

"Blade Blasters up!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" Zack said.

"You can't hurt me." Terror Toad said.

They both then fired on him, but the blasts deflected of his belly, and went right back at them, knocking them both down.

"You've had it, Frog Face!" Zack yelled. "Come on!"

He began to charge in, when Jason stopped him.

"No, Zack." he said. "He's too powerful. We need a new plan."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon then saw Zack and Jason retreat from Terror Toad, while Billy Sophie, and Kimberly where getting annoyed.

"Hey! Let us out, tin head!" Sophie yelled.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. That toad is a real terror." Alpha cried.

"Alpha, I have located a dimensional gap that contains a singing squash." said Zordon. "Since Jason and Zack are busy fighting that monster, I must send you to retrieve it."

"Me? Why me?" Alpha asked.

"Unfortunately, Billy, Sophie and Kimberly are of no use at the present time, as you can observe." said Zordon.

Kimberly was messing with her nails, Billy was punching his fist, while Sophie was messing with her hair.

"Oh, yes. I see what you mean." said Alpha.

"Hey!" Kimberly called out. "When are we gonna get outta here?"

"Yeah!" Billy said.

"Let us out!" Sophie said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. Teleporting now." said Alpha, who hit some buttons on himself before disappearing.

"Hey, green head!" Billy yelled. "Why don't you put a bug in that frog and let us out of here?"

"Yeah! We've got places to be and people to bully." said Sophie.

"Yeah, you big, green geekoid." said Kimberly, and they then laughed.

"You will be released once our mission succeeds." Zordon told them.

 **(Dimensional gap)**

Alpha was walking around, until he saw the singing squash.

"Ah, there it is." he said, walking towards it. "Why, this is easier than I thought it would be."

Just as he picked it up however, Putties showed up behind him.

"Oh, no! Putty Patrol!" he said.

A few of them then touched his helmet.

"Activating internal defenses." Alpha said, as they did.

All the Putties then shook like they'd been hit by electricity, knocking them all back.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, picking up the singing squash.

The noise from the squash then made the Putties, who'd gotten back up, put their hands on their heads, before disappearing.

"I have to get this back to the Command Center." Alpha said. "I just hope Jason and Zack are alright."

 **(The park)**

"You can't win!" Terror Toad shouted.

Jason and Zack then ran in front of him, holding their Power Weapons.

"Every time I swallow one of you, my power grows." Terror Toad said.

"Double-team him." Jason said.

"You got it!" Zack said.

They both then jumped and hit Terror Toad on the head.

"Back off!" he shouted, hitting them both, sending them back to the ground.

"You all right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"This fight is making me hungry." Terror Toad said.

"Let's get him!" Jason shouted.

He and Zack then charged in.

"Oh, I'm really scared." Terror Toad said, as he knocked Jason down, and then ducked under a kick from Zack. "You like to fly, kid? Here, try it."

He then hit Zack in the chest and knocked him down.

"Zack!" Jason said, running over to him.

Terror Toad then shot his tongue out again. While Jason managed to avoid it, it warped itself around Zack, and then pulled him into Terror Toad's stomach.

"You Power Rangers are very tasty." he said, as Zack's helmet appeared on his belly.

"Zack!" Jason yelled.

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of room left inside for you. Ribbit." Terror Toad said.

Jason then jumped and tried to hit him with his Power Sword.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had now arrived back with the singing squash plant, and was making the cure to the punk potion.

"Jason is in great danger from the Terror Toad, Alpha." said Zordon, as Alpha put the sap juice into three cups. "Kimberly, Sophie and Billy must drink the juice from the singing squash and quickly."

"The mixture is complete." Alpha said, after mixing the squash up.

He then put the cups on a tray and carried over to Billy, Sophie and Kimberly, who where messing on inside the cage. Alpha then handed the tray to them, which made it's way though the shield.

"Finally..." said Kimberly, as they took a glass each. "You bring us something to drink, bucket head."

"Yeah. The service around here stinks!" said Billy.

"I've seen better services in the dump!" Sophie said.

They laughed, before clinked their cups, and started to drink.

"Power beam, off." said Alpha, and the power around the shield went off.

Billy, Kimberly and Sophie, dropped their cups when they finished drinking, and then shook themselves.

"Hi, Alpha." Kimberly said, while the others looked at themselves. Kimberly then did the same and said. "Yuck! Ugh."

"Why am I dressed like this? I never wear stuff like this?" Sophie asked.

"Who did my nails?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha?" Billy asked, looking at his clothes.

"Look!" said Kimberly, pointing at the viewing globe.

She then lead Billy and Sophie towards it.

"That's Jason." said Billy, as they saw Jason get thrown to the ground. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know!" said Sophie.

"I don't know." said Kimberly, seeing Jason jump to attack. "Who is he fighting?" they then saw Terror Toad come on screen. "Oh, totally gross. It's a toad."

"Disgusting!" said Sophie.

"Exactly." said Zordon. "And the Terror Toad can only be defeated in one way-" they saw Jason get thrown to the ground. "Remove his horn and then look for his weak spot, right below his neck."

"Jason's in big trouble." said Kimberly.

"Billy, Sophie, Kimberly, You must help Jason before he is swallowed by the Terror Toad." said Zordon, which made them turn to him. "Go now, and let the power protect you."

Sophie, Billy and Kimberly, put their hands together and said. "It's morphin' time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

They then arrived at Jason's location, holding their Blade Blasters, jumped in front of him, who was on the ground again.

"Man, I am glad to see you three!" Jason said, getting back up. He then ran between Billy and Kimberly. "Be carful though. This guy's a tough one. He's already got Trini and Zack."

Terror Toad then fired at beam at them, but they jumped out of the way, Jason and Sophie on one side, Billy and Kimberly the other. Billy and Kimberly then jumped to attack, and cut of Terror Toad's horn.

"Not my horn?!" Terror Toad said. "Oh, now you've made me hopping mad. You're going to pay for this and I'm going to start with you."

He shot his tongue out of his mouth, and grabbed Jason, before pulling Jason into his mouth.

"No!" Billy cried.

"Jason!" Sophie cried.

"Ahh! No!" Jason cried, before being swallowed up.

"Take a look at his neck." said Kimberly. "I'll bet that's his weak spot."

"That's what I think too, Kim." said Sophie.

"Time for desert." Terror Toad said, who walked closer to them, while the Rangers walked backwards.

"I know I could get him with my Blade Blaster, if we transpose ourselves." Billy said.

"You mean, like switch positions?" asked Kimberly.

"Exactly." said Billy.

"Get him." said Kimberly.

"Look out!" Sophie shouted, as Terror Toad jumped to attack, knocking them to the ground.

"He's mine." Billy said.

"No!" Sophie cried.

"Wait!" Kimberly cried.

But Billy jumped in and got grabbed by Terror Toad's tongue, who then swallowed Billy.

"Billy!" they both cried.

"You'll pay for this!" Sophie yelled.

She then jumped to attack, but got caught by Terror Toad's tongue and swallowed her up.

"Sophie! Kimberly shouted, before bringing out her Power Bow. "You've had it."

"Oh, no, you don't." Baboo said, pushing her aside.

"Baboo?" Kimberly asked.

"In the flesh, and I got you, didn't I." Baboo said, as Terror Toad stood beside him.

"Five down and only one to go." Terror Toad said, rubbing his belly.

"Well then, let's get her." Baboo said, as they walked closer to Kimberly.

Kimberly though, jumped up and fried some arrows with her Power Bow, hitting Terror Toad's neck. She then fired some more, knocking him over.

"No fair! Stop it!" Baboo cried, as the other Rangers got freed from Terror Toad's mouth.

"Whoa!" said Billy.

"How'd we get out?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"Kimberly must've freed us." said Sophie.

"Now I'm really peeved." said Terror Toad, getting back up.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered, and Kimberly then jumped in front of them.

"No more mister nice toad." Terror Toad said.

"You're going down, wart face." said Jason.

"And you're going down hard!" said Billy.

"You've had it, fly breath." said Zack.

"You'll pay for what you did to us!" said Sophie.

"Give it up, toad. You're gonna lose." said Trini.

Terror Toad the charged at them, but Trini and Zack jump attacked him, followed by Billy and Sophie, and finally Jason, who then kicked him away.

"Kimberly, Power Bow!" Jason said, as they regrouped.

"Right!" Kimberly said, who the brought out her Power Bow, and fried an arrow at Terror Toad, hitting him in the mouth, destroying him.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered.

"Nobody messes with my friends." said Kimberly.

Baboo was hiding behind a tree.

"I'm next. I'm next." he said, as he turned and ran. "Next could be me. Whoops."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Oh, I have such a headache." she said, putting her hand on her head. "It hurts."

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers where now at the Youth Center, and Billy, Sophie and Kimberly back in their normal clothes. The boys where playing volleyball, while Kimberly did a hand stand, with Sophie and Trini watching. When Kimberly had finished her hand stand she turned to Trini and Sophie.

"You Trini." she said.

"Spot me." Trini said, before doing the same, with Kimberly holding her legs, to help Trini keep her balance.

"Okay, tuck your chin." said Kimberly, which allowed Trini, to do what Kimberly did.

"How was that?" Trini asked.

"Getting pretty good." said Kimberly.

"You know, it's really good to have you, Soph and Billy back to normal again." said Trini.

"I know what you mean, Trini." said Sophie. "I still can't believe I dressed up like a Goth girl."

"Well, you did, Soph." said Trini. "Not to mention you stomped on Zack's foot."

"I did what?!" asked Sophie.

Trini nodded her head, which made Sophie turn back to Zack. She then waked up to him. "Hey, Zack. About the whole...foot stomping thing-" she tried to say, before Zack cut her off.

"It's alright, Soph. It wasn't your where under that punk potion." Zack said.

"Hey, guys, check it out." said Jason.

They all saw Bulk and Skull walk in, looking very pleased with themselves. Sophie walked back to Trini and Kimberly.

"Hey, babe, you ready to tear up the town?" asked Skull, looking at Kimberly, before grabbing her.

"Get your hands off me." Kimberly said, breaking loose from Skull.

"Huh? I thought we had a date." Skull said, looking confused. "Well, maybe we could get some...frogs legs?"

"Or maybe we can, uh..." Bulk said, before spying something in his mouth. "Make it a double date." he then added, looking at Sophie.

"Ew." said Kimberly.

"Yuck." said Trini.

"Gross." said Sophie.

"Kimberly, Sophie and Trini don't date Neanderthals." said Billy.

"Okay, wimp." said Bulk. "You're not so tough anymore. Now, I'm gonna show you."

"Yeah. We're gonna show you." said Skull.

"Give me the ball, goggle eyes." said Bulk.

"Give it to him, Billy." said Zack. "This I got to see."

Bulk took the ball form Billy, and went over to the net. He and Skull where on one side, while Zack and Billy where on the other.

"Here we go. Set!" Zack said, after Bulk threw the ball. Zack then threw to Billy, who threw to Skull, which hit Skull's head. Bulk then ran for the ball, only for him and Skull to get tangled up in the net, and then they fell to the floor, which made Zack laugh.

"I hate volleyball." said Bulk.

"Yeah. I hate volleyball." said Skull.

The Rangers then laughed at them.


	14. Peace Love and Woe

**A/N: I kind of have a soft spot for this one, and I've also found out that it was David Yost's (Billy's actor) favourite episode of them all.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends where in the Youth Center. Jason was teaching Trini some martial arts.

"Spinning bottom fist, side kick." Jason said.

"Like this?" Trini asked, before doing it. "Hyah!"

"Good. Let's try it again!" Jason said.

Kimberly was doing gymnastics, while Sophie was helping people get the place ready for the dance party tonight.

"Make sure it's straight." said a blonde girl, who was helping put up the banner. "I don't want it to wrinkle."

"Spinning bottom fist, side." Jason told Trini.

"Spinning bottom fist, side." Trini said, doing it.

"Good." Jason said.

Billy and Zack then came in, carrying a banner between them.

"Make way for the Bulkster, dweeps." Skull said, pushing two kids aside.

"Yahoo!" Bulk said, riding a skateboard in.

"Aah!" Billy cried, as Bulk got the banner he and Zack where carrying stuck in his face. "Hey! Hey, Bulk!"

Bulk then rode into Jason and Trini, with Trini accidently kicking him in the bottom.

"Whoops. Sorry Bulk." said Trini, when she realized what she did.

Bulk then managed to get the banner of his face, right before he hit Kimberly.

"Out my way, dork head!" he said to her.

Kimberly flipped out of the way, before turning to Bulk saying. "Watch where you're going!"

"I can go wherever I want to gooo!" said Bulk, who then crashed into Ernie, who was carrying a cake and they both ended up on the stairs.

"Oh!" Kimberly said, covering her mouth.

They all ran up to them, Bulk covered in cake frosting.

"You sure that's where you wanted to go, Bulk?" Skull asked.

The teens all laughed.

"That's what you get for skateboarding indoors." Sophie joked, making her friends laugh again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"This will be a piece of cake! I'll send a monster to attack them when they're least expecting it." Rita said, looking through the telescope.

She then took her eye out of the telescope.

"And then you'll suffer, you foolish Power Rangers." she said. "Finster! Finster!"

She then walked to Finster's workshop, only to see Squatt and Baboo where there as well.

"Get to work, you good for nothing loafers!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say, my queen." Finster muttered.

"Well, don't just stand around playing with clay." Rita said. "I need a monster right now!"

"Yes, yes." Squatt said.

"Madam Woe!" Rita shouted.

"She's nearly as horrible as you, evil one." Baboo said.

"She'll give them a really headache." Squatt said.

"And get it right this time." Rita demanded.

"Of course, majestic maven of malevolence." Finster said.

"Madam woe?" Baboo asked, covering his eyes. "Oh no!"

 **(Youth Center)**

After cleaning Bulk up, Ernie had grabbed, both him and Skull, by the collars.

"You boys better follow the rules and pay for the cake or just don't come back." Ernie said.

He then jagged both of them to the exit.

"Ooh, those two never learn." said Zack, as they had heard Ernie talking to Bulk and Skull. Zack then turned to Billy.

"Yo, Billy! Speaking of which, why don't you let me teach you a couple of moves for the dance tonight?" he asked Billy, before he started dancing. When he stopped, he said to Billy. "Just to impress the ladies."

"Ah! No thanks." said Billy. "I'm not really interested in engaging feminine attention through bodily gyrations."

"Say what?" Zack asked.

"Trini, translate please?" Sophie asked.

"Billy here, doesn't want to dance just to attract girls." said Trini.

Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, well, to each his own, Billy boy." he said, before walking off.

"So, Billy, did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" Jason asked.

"Negative." Billy replied.

"No way! Come on, there must be some girl in your class you can ask." Kimberly said.

"My priority is to complete my experimentational weather analysing device in my laboratory." said Billy, pulling something form his overalls. "See you later, guys." before he started to leave.

"See ya." said Trini.

"Bye." said Kimberly

"I can't even go at all, since I'm helping with the lights." Sophie said.

"I was wounding who was going to be doing that at the party." said Kimberly.

On his way out, Billy bumped into a girl wearing dark blue.

"Hey, guys? Look?" Sophie asked, pointing at Billy and the girl.

They look at them, while Billy said, blushing. "I apologize profusely."

"Oh, think nothing of it." the girl said. "I'm afraid neither one of us were monitoring our designated entrance or exit."

"Wow! Well stated." said Billy.

"My necklace seems to have-" the girl said, putting a hand on her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Billy. They both reached down, only to bump their heads.

"Sorry. Allow me." Billy the said, sounding nervous. He then reached down to pick up the girls necklace.

"Thank you." the girl said, as Billy put the necklace back on her. "I've been having some difficulty keeping it fastened. And that's most likely why it...why it fell."

"And you want to give him tips on how to meet girls?" Jason asked Zack.

"What can I say? It looks like a match made in heaven." Zack said.

"I think she's a perfect match for, Billy." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"It's time to finish them once and for all." she said.

She then walked off the balcony to Finster's workshop.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy and the girl where sitting and talking to each other, the others hearing their conversation.

"And I never go anywhere without it." the girl said, touching her necklace. "My mother gave it to me when I gradated from the exhilarated baby genius program."

Billy looked shocked, before saying. "I gradated from the exhilarated baby genius program too."

He then looked at his friends, who he saw where, listening in on what they where saying.

"Have you invited anyone to the party tonight?" the girl asked.

"Uh, not at this precise moment." said Billy, putting his head down "You?"

"No, not yet." said the girl, smiling.

"Um, excuse me, Billy." Trini said.

"Hey, Billy, could you come over here a sec?" Kimberly asked.

"It's kind of an emergency." said Jason, pointing at his communicator.

"Oh! Excuse me." said Billy, who then got up, and walked over to the others.

"So ask her to the dance." said Jason.

"Huh?" Billy asked, sounding confused. "That's your emergency?"

"It will be the biggest one in your life." said Zack.

"She's perfect for you, Billy." said Sophie.

"Come on, Billy, you can do it." said Trini.

"Ah..." said Billy, who then stuttered nervously. "I can't."

The girl then stood up.

"I have to go." she said to Billy.

Billy turned to her

"Oh." he said, sounding disappointed.

"Billy." the girl said, making Billy put his head up.

"Yes." Billy said.

"Would you escort me to the party tonight?" the girl asked.

"Most defiantly." Billy said. "You know, it would probably be advisable for us to get to know each other a little bit better prior to this evening. We could meet later.

"Yes." the girl said.

"You know, just to talk." said Billy. "Perhaps we could exchange some ideas on the new weather device I've been working on."

"That's a capital idea." the girl said, as the others grinned, behind Billy.

"At the park, by the lake, say precisely 4:00." Billy said.

"Great, I couldn't think of a more better place to discuss the weather." the girl said.

She then left the Youth Center.

"Way to go. Billy." said Zack.

"Like I said. She's perfect for you." said Sophie.

 **(By the ocean)**

On a rocky beach by the ocean, Madam Woe was creating a ritual.

"Let the power of the sun, the wind and sea gather together and come to me." she said.

 _"Madam Woe!"_ Rita shouted, her voice echoing.

"Why do you call me?" Madam Woe asked.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You can control the sun." Rita said.

 **(The beach)**

"That and much more, empress Rita." Madam Woe said. "All my powers are at your command."

The sky then thundered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita looked and smile.

 **(The beach)**

Madam Woe then disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

She then reappeared however, inside Rita's palace.

"Madam Woe at your service." she said. "What is your wish, empress?"

"A little favour." Rita said.

"Name your desire." Madam Woe said.

"Your crown jewel gives you the power to send those brats to another dimension." Rita said. "One will be at the park at 4:00. Once you've gotten rid of that one, the others will follow. Then destroy them."

"I am honoured to do your evil deed." Madam Woe said.

 **(The park)**

At the park, Marge (the girl Billy met) was waiting by the lake at the park for Billy. She could see ducks quacking in the lake, while she looked at her watch. She then picked up a small yellow flower, and then looked at it, smiling. She began to pick the petals off, when the wind started blowing. She turned around and saw Madam Woe come out from a rock laughing.

"Who are you?" Marge asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Madam Woe said.

"What are you doing?" Marge asked.

"Getting rid of you, you pathetic little Power Ranger." Madam Woe said.

"But I'm not a Power Ranger." Marge said.

Her necklace then blew off.

"Oh, my necklace" she said.

Madam Woe laughed evilly.

"Ooh!" she said, as her crown jewel glowed blue.

Marge then felt the turn around, and then she was transported to Madam Woe's dimension.

"Aah!" she moaned. "What's going on? Billy?"

Madam Woe then appeared in front of her.

"Now you're mine!" she said.

"Help!" Marge screamed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"I can't understand you!" she shouted. "I specifically told you to get the Power Ranger, Madam Woe, not the girl!"

 **(The park)**

Billy had just arrived at the lake where he was meant to meet Marge, only to find out she wasn't there. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers with him. When he stopped by the river, he checked his watch to make sure it was right. He looked around, and then saw Marge's necklace on the ground, which he picked up.

"It's Marge's necklace." he said.

Putties then showed up out of nowhere. Billy then ran, but one of them blocked his route, and then he was trapped with the lake behind him. One of the Putties then took the flowers he had and threw them to the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" Billy said.

He then press his communicator.

"Jason. Jason, do you read me?" he asked.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie was helping hang the banners up. Zack, Trini and Kimberly, where putting up balloons and things to stick on the walls. Jason, was cleaning the floor, until his communicator beeped.

 _"Jason, come in!"_ came Billy's voice through the communicator.

"Guys. Guys." Jason said, coming over to the others.

 _"Do you read me?"_ Billy asked.

"Go ahead, Billy, we read you." Jason said, once they could all hear him.

 _"I need help fast. I'm surrounded by Putties."_ said Billy.

"Alright, hold on!" said Jason. "We'll be there as soon as we can, buddy."

They all ran out the Youth Center.

 **(The park)**

Billy ducked when one Putty tried to hit him, but then another grabbed him by the waist, and was then kicked by another one. The others then arrived and they saw Billy surrounded by the group of Putties.

"Thanks for the accelerated response, guys." Billy said, as the Putties ran to them.

They spread out to fight them. Zack jumped over a bench, kicked one in the chest, and then punched it, when it was down. He then pulled his legs over the bench to kick second one, before lying on the bench, kicking a third and the first one again. One grabbed Trini, who then hit it in the arm, before kicking it in the chest, and then tackling it and lifted her legs up to kick it. Sophie punched one in the face, before tackling a second, and then kicked the first again. Kimberly flipped out of ones attack, causing it to fall over, then jumped over a rolling barrel, flipped and kicked a second. Jason rolled over, then got punched by two in the chest, who dragged him to a tree, a third then kicked him, and then tried to punched him, only for Jason to kick it, and then the one on his left. He then pulled the third one into the tree, before kicking it. They all then ran back towards Billy, who had picked up Marge's necklace, which was on the ground.

"Those Putties are a total pain." said Kimberly, as the Putties retreated.

"Thanks again, guys. But I'm afraid it's not over." said Billy.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Sophie asked.

"It's Marge." said Billy. "She never reached the primary destination point that we assented to."

"Assented to?" Zack asked. "Run that again?"

"Marge never showed up here as planed." Trini said.

"Well, not exactly." said Billy.

"What do you mean, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Well, evidently she showed up, but all I found was her necklace, which indicates she met up with-" Billy said, before their communicators went off.

"Yes, Zordon." Jason said, answering his.

 _"Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said.

"We're on our way." Jason said, before they teleported to the Command Center.

Once they arrived there, Billy asked. "Zordon, can you tell us what happened to Marge?"

"I'm afraid Jason is right." Zordon said. "Rita is behind this. She sent a trap to capture you, Billy, and accidently captured Marge instead."

"It's all my fault." Billy said, putting his head down, while Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Billy, you shouldn't blame yourself." said Alpha.

"We've battled Rita's bogus monsters before." said Kimberly. "Don't worry. We're gonna get this one to."

"And we'll get Marge back, Billy." said Sophie, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"You'll need to be careful, Power Rangers." said Zordon. "For you must face a powerful foe. I call your attention to the viewing globe."

They all turned and walked closer to the viewing globe.

"She is called Madame Woe, for she brings woe or trouble to everyone she touches." Zordon said, as they saw Madam Woe appear in the viewing globe. "She controls wind, rain, heat and cold with the energy from her crown jewel, which also has the power to send people to other dimensions."

The Rangers then turned back to Zordon.

"The only way to defeat her is to combine your powers." he said.

"Just how do we do that?" Jason asked.

"By combining your six Power Coins. Any one of you can assume the power of the entire group." Zordon said.

"Well then, I'll be the one." said Billy, which made the others turn to him. "I volunteer."

"Then let the power protect you. Billy." said Zordon.

"Okay, guys. It's morphin' time!" said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at Madam Woe's location.

"Power Rangers!" they then shouted together.

"It's her!" shouted Billy, as they saw Madame Woe show up.

"Now you will join your friends." said Madame Woe.

She laughed as the jewel on her forehead glowed. The rangers screamed as the room spinned around.

"Madame Woe's wrapped us to another dimension!" Jason shouted, when the spinning stopped.

"Apparently so." said Billy, who then saw something. "Huh?"

He then turned to see Marge, hiding nearby.

"Hi. Marge?" he asked, as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." said Marge. "You...your the Power Rangers, aren't you?"

"Yes, don't be afraid, we'll get you outta here." Billy told her. "I promise."

He then ran back to the others, just as Madame Woe appeared. She swooped by, and knocked them all to the floor.

The Rangers got back to their feet, as Madame Woe said. "Feel the power of Madame Woe." she sent her pointy hair at them, knocking them back down. "Now to finish you!" she said, floating back down.

"Rangers, move in!" Jason shouted, as they brought out their weapons, before attacking her. She teleported forward (laughing) as Jason and Zack tried to hit her, she then hit Trini, Kimberly and Sophie, before Billy tried to kick her, only to get knocked down as well.

"Oh, no!" Marge cried.

"Ha! You weaklings will never defeat me." Madame Woe said, using her hair to grab Zack and Jason, throwing them behind her.

"Blade blasters up!" Billy ordered after the others had gotten near them. 'Fire!" he shouted, but Madame Woe, floated upwards, dodging the blasts.

"Your weapons are no match for the power of Madame Woe." said Madame Woe, before firing water at them, laughing, sending the Rangers backwards, knocking them to the floor.

"She's a tough one!" Sophie shouted.

"I know!" Zack said. "Our weapons don't seem to work on her, but there must be some way to beat her. Man, we've got to figure out what to do."

"Yeah, with alacrity." said Billy.

"Say what?" Zack asked.

"Come again?" Sophie asked.

"He means we got to move fast." Trini said.

Madame Woe then hit them again, with beam form her jewel, knocking them back down.

"No!" Marge said quietly, who was watching the whole battle.

"Now, which one of you little wimps is the first to suffer my wrath?" Madame Woe asked, moving closer, as Billy got up.

Billy then attacked her, bringing out his Power Lance, only for her to grab it with one hand, and Billy's neck with the other.

"We can't beat her here." Billy said, trying to get loose from her grip. "We've got to get back to our dimension. And the only way to do that, is by combining our Power Coins."

"Good thinking." said Jason. "Ready when you are."

Billy then got free from Madame Woe's grip, kicked her and then jumped back to the others.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Billy said.

"You got it, buddy!" said Sophie.

"You little brats!" Madame Woe said.

"Now!" Jason shouted, and then they pulled out their Power Coins. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

They then put the Power Coins together.

"Morph into the power of one." Billy said.

They then held their coins up in the air, and shouted. "Power Rangers!" turning Billy into ball of light, allowing him to take Madame Woe back to their dimension.

"Your parlor tricks cannot save you." Madame Woe said, before disappearing with Billy. The others ran towards Marge and surrounded her, to make sure she didn't get hurt.

 **(a quarry)**

Billy and Madam Woe arrived back in the Rangers dimension.

"No one escapes Madam Woe." Madam Woe said, coming out of a rock.

Billy then tried to hit her with his Power Lance, only for her to knock him aside.

"No you'll feel the sting of my anger." she said.

She then jumped into the air and flew towards Billy, who had jumped and almost hit her, but she teleported at the last second, arriving behind him, laughing.

"Ha! Over here!" she said.

Billy then tried to hit her again, only for her to teleport again, and then again, and then she hit him in the chest, knocking him down. He then jumped and tried to attack again, but she disappeared, but he could still hear her laughing. He was then blown back by a strong wind, causing him to head straight into a rockface.

"Aah!" He yelled as he went.

When he got to the rockface however, he kicked his feet against it and tried to hit Madam Woe again, but she fired her pointy hair at him, which tried him up in mid-air. She then fired something at him through her hair, and then threw him down behind her.

"Aah!" He yelled, as he hit the ground.

He then got up, Madam Woe's hair still tired around him, when she fried some smoke out of her mouth, knocking him down. She then pulled her hair forward, causing Billy to get thrown behind her.

"Aah!" he yelled.

She then fried the smoke again, knocking Billy down again. But when she fried again however, Billy rolled to the right and dodged it, and then managed to tackle her. He then jumped and landed behind her, and then he grabbed her by the waist, and then pulled her crystal jewel of her forehead.

"No! My crystal! Oh!" she cried.

Billy then squished the crystal in his hand, destroying it, as Madam Woe back away.

 **(Madam Woe's dimension)**

The other Rangers and Marge where waiting for Billy's voice.

 _"She's weakening. You'll be free in a second!"_ Billy said.

"All right, guys, we're almost out of here!" said Jason.

"When we get there, just hang to the side and outta the way, and you'll be fine." Zack said to Marge.

Marge nodded.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jason asked.

"Yes!" the girls said.

The room started spinning again, and they all ended up in the quarry Billy and Madam Woe were.

"We're back!" Jason shouted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Zack.

"Let's do it!" said Trini.

"Alright." said Kimberly.

They then ran off to help Billy.

"Marge, get to safety! We'll handle this!" Sophie said to Marge, before joining the others.

"You escaped!" Madame Woe exclaimed, angry and surprised.

"But you won't, Madame Woe!" Billy shouted, pointing at her.

Jason and Zack then kicked her, then Trini and Kimberly punched her, then Sophie kicked her with both legs, and then Billy punched her with both fists, sending her to the ground.

"Let's bring them together!" Jason ordered.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

"Woe is me." Madame Woe said.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, as they fired and destroyed Madame Woe.

They then ran back to Marge, to see if she was okay.

"Wow!" Marge said. "You guys where...I think the phrase is..."

"Totally awesome?" Billy asked.

"Exactly." Marge said, smiling.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ooh! I have a headache!" Rita moaned. "Why don't I ever get to win? It's just not fair!"

 **(Youth Center)**

They where all back at the Youth Center for the dance. A band was playing music, while Zack was showing off his dance moves, most of the crowd, including Jason, Trini and Kimberly, clapping while he was doing it. Sophie was helping get the lights ready for the night dance, when she saw two familiar faces in disguise. She went over to Zack, once he had finished dancing, along with Trini, Jason and Kimberly.

"That was great!" Kimberly said, as Sophie walked up to them. She could see Billy and Marge talking nearby.

"And I was really disappointed when you didn't show up at the designated time." Billy said. "Well, I was worried, actually."

"That's sweet." Marge said, putting a hand on Billy's. "I was worried too until the Power Rangers showed up."

"So they rather saved the day, huh?" Billy asked.

"Especially the one in blue." Marge said. "I'm partial to blue. He was so gallant, so heroic."

Hearing this made Sophie smile a bit.

"Yes." Billy said, before realizing she would figure him out. "Oh, I mean, he was?"

Marge nodded.

"Oh." Billy said, reaching into his overall pocket, and pulled out her necklace, which was warped up. "Surprise."

"Oh, Billy! My necklace." Marge said, taking it.

She then kissed Billy on the cheek, making him blush.

"Check out Billy." Zack said, pointing to them, as Sophie walked to him and Jason. "Oh, man! I mean, he's got all that going on and hasn't had to dance a lick."

"Well, some of us dance our buns off and still don't have nothing going on." Jason said to Zack.

Sophie smiled, as Ernie came over to the familiar faces.

"Hey you two." Ernie said to them, before taking the fake glasses off, revealing them to be, Bulk and Skull. "What, you thought you were gonna pull a fast one on me?" he asked them. "I told you if you guys wanted to come back here, you have to pay for that cake." He then dragged them to the exit, as Trini and Kimberly came up to Sophie, Zack and Jason.

"Actually, I thought they made a really cute couple." Kimberly said, making Sophie and Trini chuckle.

Ernie then dragged Bulk and Skull to the exit.

"That cake cost me money, money you owe me now, or you two clowns can leave." he said.

"Alright, I'll give you the money, but first. I gotta get it from the bank." Bulk said.

He then sat down on a chair.

"Bulk. Bulk, no." Skull said, quietly. "No!"

Bulk then took a shoe off, making Skull cover his mouth.

"What is this?" Ernie asked, as Bulk took his sock off.

"This is the bank." Bulk said, taking some money that was in between his toes. "Here. This ought to take care of the cake." he added, handing Ernie the money. The smell made Ernie go nauseous, and he fell, face first into a cake.

"Yep, that took care of the cake, all right." said Skull, removing the cover over his mouth.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said Zack, as he and the others (including Marge) ran to Ernie. "What happened to him?"

"Come on, Ernie, it's not time for cake yet." said Jason, as he and Zack helped Ernie up. "You've still got the sandwiches to serve."

"Yeah right." Ernie said, before taking Bulk's money. "But first, I got to build up an appetite."

The music then started again.

"Let's dance!" Ernie said, who then started dancing.

They all then followed, in a single line, with Zack at the back, before they where all on the dance floor. Bulk and Skull on the other hand, just stood there looking shocked.


	15. Foul Play in the Sky

**A/N: In case you're wondering. Yes, I still plan to have Sophie leave in the middle of season 3.**

* * *

At the airport, Kimberly was waiting for her Uncle Steve to take her flying.

 _"Mrs. Fishblind, paging Mrs. Fishblind."_ said a voice in the tower. "Meet your flight instructor at the Angel Grove tower."

Kimberly's Uncle Steve was cleaning the nose of his plane, checked the time on his watch, then took a small drink, and then walked over to Kimberly, who was on the phone.

 **(Airport office)**

"Let me talk to Trini again." Kimberly asked, through the phone. "Trini? I'm going to have so much fun today. My Uncle Steve is taking me out flying."

Her Uncle Steve came walking up to her, and pointed at his watch.

"Oh, Trini, hold on a sec." Kimberly said.

She took her ear out of the phone.

"Are you ready?" she asked her Uncle.

"I'm just gonna pick up some map, and we'll be ready to take off." Steve said.

"Okay, I'll meet you right here." Kimberly said.

"Alrighty!" Steve said.

He then walked past her, before Kimberly spoke into the phone again.

"Hello?" she asked.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie walked into the Youth Center, to see Jason punching a punch bag, with Zack holding the back of it. She walked over to them, just when Jason stopped.

"Oh, man." Zack said, who turned to see a black girl holding some Hulu hoops. "Oh, man, there she is."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, who Zack?" Sophie asked, when she got there.

"Angela." Zack said. "Oh, the girl of my dreams."

"Her?" Sophie asked. "Are you serious Zack?"

"Does she even know your alive?" Jason asked.

"Well, she will in a minute." said Zack. "Watch and learn." he said, pointing at them.

"Well, good luck then." said Sophie, as Zack walked over to Angela.

"Yo, Angela,, so, ah, you got any time for, the Zack man?" Zack asked, once he got near her.

"Get real." Angela said to him, which made him look disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. Smooth." Sophie whispered to Jason, who grinned.

Trini came walked in smiling.

"Hi, Trini." Sophie said.

"Hi, Soph, how are you doing?" Trini asked.

"All right, Trini." Sophie said. "Where's Kim?"

"Out flying with her Uncle Steve." Trini said.

"Flying?!" Sophie asked, shocked. "Is he a pilot or something?"

"Yes, and he's taking Kim on a flying trip around town." Trini said.

"How do you know this?" Sophie asked.

"Kim phoned me from the airport, before they took off." Trini said.

"Oh, right." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"So Kimberly's going flying!" Rita said. "Well, what goes up, we can push down, eh? With a sleeping potion for pilot Steve."

Baboo and Squatt both bowed.

"Then you send down Snizzard!" Rita said.

"Yes. Yaah!" Goldar said. "With one less Power Ranger to worry about, we can..."

"Attack!" Rita finished.

 **(The Airport)**

While several airplane engines were heard, Squatt teleported to Steve's plane, and then poured the sleeping potion into his drink.

"This should put that pilot to sleep." he said. "Just pouring it makes me want to take a nap."

As soon as the potion was in Steve's drink, he looked around to make sure no one was there, and then teleported back to Rita's palace.

Outside the airport, Bulk and Skull were eating some potato chips while looking through a pair of binoculars, looking at the planes that were passing by. Skull laughed as one flew above them.

"You know Skull, I always wanted to be a pilot." Bulk said. "Fly up in the sky, looking down at the world."

"Yeah, me too." Skull said. "You know, I've got the mind of a pilot."

"Oh, yeah?" Bulk asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Cause Mr. Caplan says I'm an airhead." Skull said.

Bulk nodded, before he saw something.

"Hey, Skull, look at that." he said.

He saw Kimberly and her Uncle Steve walking by them.

"It's right over there." Steve said, pointing to his plane.

Skull took the binoculars from Bulk and saw them.

"Hey, it's Kimberly!" he exclaimed.

Bulk then took the binoculars back.

"Then we'll go north." Steve said.

"Kimberly!" Skull shouted, as he and Bulk ran towards them. "Hey! Kimberly!"

Kimberly and Steve then turned to see them.

"Where are you going?" Skull asked.

"Flying with my Uncle." Kimberly answered. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys."

"Hey, wait." Bulk said, as she turned around, making her turn back. "Can we go flying with you?"

"Yeah. Cane we go flying?" Skull asked.

"No." Kimberly said.

She turned back around, only for her Uncle to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, look, it's really a small plane and I don't think-" she said, turning back to Bulk and Skull. "Um, maybe some other time."

"Kimberly, your friends are welcome to go with us." said Steve, as she turned back to him.

"But-" Kimberly said, before Bulk cut in.

"Hey, thanks." he said. "Uncle."

"Yeah, Uncle." Skull said.

"Why don't you guys just call me Steve?" Steve asked them.

He and Kimberly, who was still annoyed, then walked towards the plane. Bulk and Skull grinned and then followed them. When Bulk tried to get into the plane however, he got stuck in the door.

"Skull, give me a shove, will ya?" he asked Skull.

Skull then got behind him, and then pushed him into the plane, but it took a while.

"Will you push harder?!" Bulk demanded, as he was still stuck.

"I'm trying!" Skull moaned.

"Uhh!" Bulk moaned, once he finally got in.

"Hey, you made it, Bulk!" Skull said.

He then started to laugh, when Bulk pulled him into the plane. As soon as Steve and Kimberly were in, Steve started up the engine, and they all belted up. Steve then rode the plane.

"Here we go!" he said.

He sent the plane down the runway.

"This is 3024 echo requesting permission to take off." he said through the planes radio.

 _"Roger 3024 echo."_ said someone in the tower. _"You are clear for take-off on runway 1-2."_

"Roger." Steve said.

Steve then rode his plane down the runway and then took off.

"We're off the ground!" Skull said, once the plane was off the ground.

"Yeah, I know." Bulk said.

"We're off the ground." Skull said.

"I know." Bulk said.

"We're way off, we're way off the ground!" Skull said.

"I know!" Bulk said, louder than before.

After flying for a few minutes.

"Hey, Bulk." Skull said.

"Huh?" Bulk asked.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Skull asked.

"Nah." Bulk said. "I'm afraid of crashing."

They both then looked at each other.

A while later.

"Hey, Bulk, look at that." Skull said.

"Hey, sit back." Bulk told him. "You're rocking the plane."

"Oh, sorry, Bulk." Skull said, as Steve drank a little bit of his can.

"Oh, wow, Angel Grove looks so beautiful from up here." Kimberly said, after Steve had finished his drink.

She then turned to look out the other window.

"Aah! Look, the park!" she said.

"Will you move so I can see the park?" Bulk asked Skull.

Kimberly turned around to them, and then to Steve.

"Guys, look down there." Steve said. "There's the Youth Center."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"They're in the air, the pilot should be out of commission soon unless you've messed up again!" Goldar said.

"I put the potion in just like you said." Squatt said. "I did! I did!"

Rita laughed, turning away from the balcony.

"Come. It's time." she said, walking away.

"Oh boy! It's time to bring out the new monsters." Squatt said.

"We're going to send down the Snizzard!" Goldar said.

 **(Flashback)**

Snizzard was standing in a field with a bow and arrow.

 _"Half snake, half lizard."_ Goldar said. _"The Snizzard attacks by releasing it's leg cobras! Or by firing them with arrows!"_

Snizzard fired a snake on an arrow into the air.

 _"When they hit, they'll drain the energy out of the Power Rangers!"_ Goldar said.

 **(Back in the air)**

Steve had now taken the plane over the mountains.

"Oh, those mountains are so awesome." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Skull said, with his mouth over the binoculars. "Those mountains are awesome."

"Kimberly, is this the first time you've flown over these mountains?" Steve asked.

"No." Kimberly said quickly. "Well, I've flown by here before."

She turned back to see the mountains.

"I have a lot of memories of these mountains." she said.

 **(Flashback)**

The Rangers, back before they accepted Zordon's offer, where walking down the mountain.

"He chose us to save the world." Jason said. "I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?" Trini asked him.

Rita then fried a spell at them, which just missed them.

"Everybody down!" Jason shouted.

"What was that?" Trini asked, as Billy helped her up.

Putties then started appearing out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Hey!" Billy said.

"Look out!" Zack shouted.

They now appeared morphed, holding their Power Weapons.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted.

"Huh?" a couple of Putties asked.

 **(End flashback)**

Kimberly kept looking out the window. But then Steve started to feel weird.

"Uncle Steve?" Kimberly asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Steve said. "I'm just feeling kind of dizzy."

"What did he say?" Bulk asked.

"Nothing. He's just feeling a little dizzy." Skull said.

Bulk nodded, but then they both looked at each other.

"Aah!" they screamed.

"Do something, Skull!" Bulk yelled. "I'm too young and beautiful to go out this way."

Steve then passed out.

"Yeah, young and beautiful." Skull said.

"Uncle Steve!" Kimberly said, worriedly, as she tried to wake him up. "Oh!"

The plane started to go downwards, towards the ground like it was going to crash.

"He's fainted." Kimberly said, turning to Bulk and Skull.

"Aah!" Bulk and Skull screamed again.

They both then mumbled to each other.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"All right!" she said. "The plane's in trouble."

"Ha Ha! The sleeping potion's working!" Baboo said.

"Finster! Oh, Finster!" Rita called.

"One Snizzard coming up." Finster said, activating the monster-matic

"Oh." Rita said. "With that rat Kimberly already out of the way,"

Snizzard then came out of the monster-matic.

"The Snizzard will finish off the Power Rangers for good." Rita said.

She then laughed.

 **(On the plane)**

"Oh, no we're losing altitude!" Kimberly said. "Uncle Steve!"

She tried to wake her Uncle up, but it was no use.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"Aah!" Bulk and Skull screamed.

"Will you two be quiet?" Kimberly asked them. "I'm trying to think!"

"Is-Is...he...j-just t-taking a n-nap?" Skull asked, nervously.

Kimberly felt her Uncle's pulse.

"Oh. He's unconscious." she said.

"Oh." Skull said. "He's just unconscious. Nothing to worry about."

"I think now's a good time for me to faint." Bulk said.

He then fainted.

"Yeah. Good idea." Skull said.

He then fainted as well.

"Okay, Kimberly, clam down." Kimberly said to herself, grabbing the controls. "Clam down."

She then looked out the windows

"Clam down! We're going to crash!" she screamed. "Oh!"

She then pressed her communicator.

"Zordon! Anybody!" she yelled. "I need help!"

 **(Command Center)**

"I read you, Kimberly, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, but where are you?" Alpha asked, who was working on the computer.

"Alpha, the scanner is showing Kimberly at an altitude of 5,000 feet and dropping." Zordon said. "Keep trying to locate her."

 **(On the plane)**

"Oh, Alpha, I'm flying a plane." Kimberly said. "I mean, I'm trying. I mean...oh, I don't know what I'm doing."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha press a button on the computer.

"Flying a plane?" he asked. "Oh, dear. Kimberly, if your life is in danger, just morph out of there. AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(On the plane)**

"I can't." Kimberly said.

She then turned back to Bulk and Skull.

"I have other people in here." she said. "what am I going to do?"

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Oh, no. It's the alarm." Alpha said. "Not now."

"Alert the rest of the Power Rangers." Zordon said. "Rita has begun a new attack."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Then that must mean she has a new monster." Alpha said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"There. I've signalled the Power Rangers." he said. "What a terrible time for Rita to decide to attack."

"It is no coincidence." Zordon said. "This is part of Rita's plan to divert our attention while her monster begins it's attack on Angel Grove. Teleport the other Power Rangers here immediately."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "They're on their way. Kimberly, can you hear me?"

 **(On the plane)**

 _"I will instruct you how to land the plane!"_ Alpha said. "Hold it as steady as you can, then slowly pull the controls back towards you."

Kimberly did as Alpha told her.

"Oh, it's working. The plane levelled off." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now arrived at the Command Center, and they found out Kimberly's Uncle Steve had fallen asleep, and Kimberly was having to fly the plane back down, with herself, her Uncle, Bulk and Skull onboard it.

"There is no need for panic yet, Power Rangers." Zordon said to them, after being briefed. "Kimberly is a very bright and very capable girl, and the aircraft is no longer losing altitude."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha, coming up to them. "She doesn't have much of it left to lose."

They all went to the viewing globe, to see the plane Kimberly was on.

"We must help Kimberly to gain control of the plane and turn it around." Zordon said. "Her fuel supply is running dangerously low."

They saw Kimberly in the cockpit of the plane.

"Oh, man." Jason said.

"Poor Kim." Sophie said.

"Dang! Check it out!" Zack said, pointing at the plane.

"Oh no, The plane's heading right for the mountains!" Trini said.

The alarm then went off.

"Now what!" Sophie said.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Second stage alert." Alpha said.

"That is why I summoned you." Zordon said, as they turned around to face him.

"What now?" Zack asked.

"Rita's latest monster is wreaking havoc in Angel Grove park." Zordon said.

"We got to go...now." said Jason.

"Alpha, take care of Kimberly." Trini said to Alpha.

"I will. Just be careful fighting the Snizzard." Alpha said.

"Is that what it's called?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, Sophie. It's a mixture of a snake and lizard." Alpha replied.

"I'm glad I got over my fear of snakes." Sophie said.

"It's morphin' time, guys." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon."

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They soon arrived at the park, and jumped behind the Snizzard ("Hyah!" they all shouted as they did), and took their Blade Blasters out, in blade mode. They then attack at the same time, only for the Snizzard to block their attack with his bow, and then throw them back.

"Blade Blasters up!" Jason ordered, as they switched to blaster mode. "Fire!"

They then fired, only for Snizzard to deflect the blasts, back at them, knocking them down.

"Aah!" they all moaned.

"Your weapons are no match for me." Snizzard said.

"That apple on his head!" Trini said. "It reflect all of our power right back at us."

"Now you shal taste, my fire power!" Snizzard said.

He then attacked them, knocking Trini, Billy and Sophie back. Zack tried to kick Snizzard, before getting knocked down himself. Jason kicked, but Snizzard ducked his attack, before hitting Jason with his tail, knocking him down.

"Man, he's tough!" Sophie moaned, as they regrouped.

"I think we need Kimberly!" said Zack.

 **(On the plane)**

The plane was now flying over a huge lake.

"Alpha, I'm headed for the mountains." Kimberly said.

 _"Kimberly! Turn the wheel gently so the plane banks at 20 degrees."_ Alpha instructed. _"It will take you about 40 seconds to complete and 180-degree turn."_

"Got it." Kimberly said.

 _"Stay clam!"_ Alpha told her.

"Oh, I'm trying." Kimberly said.

She then turned the plane like Alpha said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

 _"Alpha, come in!"_ he heard Jason say _"The Snizzard's getting the best of us! I don't how long we can hang on! We need Kimberly."_

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha shouted, turning around.

 **(On the plane)**

"Alpha, don't say that." Kimberly said. "You're scaring me."

 _"I'm sorry, Kimberly!_ Alpha said. _"I was referring to the other Rangers. They're engaged in a battle with Rita's monster and they need your help! They're not doing very well! You must land the plane as soon as possible."_

"What about my Uncle?" Kimberly asked.

 _"We've sent a message to Angel Grove airport."_ Alpha said. _"They'll be an ambulance waiting for when you land!"_

"Alpha! I can see Angel Grove!" Kimberly said.

 _"Hold on, Kimberly! I'll check back with you soon."_ Alpha said.

Kimber then turned to her Uncle.

 **(The park)**

Snizzard shot small snakes out of his mouth, landing on the Rangers, keeping them tied up, and had lured them to the fountain now.

"Oh, no. Snakes!" Trini yelled.

"I can't get it off me." said Zack, moaning.

"I can hardly move." Billy groaned.

"I hate snakes!" Sophie yelled.

"Feel my cobras draining your energy, foolish Power Rangers." Snizzard said.

"He's right!" Jason moaned, as they fell to the ground. "I'm, uh...getting weaker."

"I may...have gotten...over my fear...but I still hate snakes!" Sophie groaned.

Snizzard then grabbed Zack and Trini, ("Hyah!" he said.) before throwing them to the ground, he then attacked the others, Billy ducking his attack, while Sophie was knocked down. He then grabbed Jason, while the others rolled over on the ground, still held by the snakes.

"We've got to get these things of us!" said Sophie as they all fell over by the fountain.

"Kim better get here soon!" Trini said, as they tried to stand back up, still getting weak by the snakes.

 **(On the plane)**

Kimberly was still flying the plane, when Bulk and Skull opened their eyes.

"Oh, look, Kimberly's flying the plane." Skull said.

They both then realized what he just said.

"She's flying the plane?!" they both shouted.

They both then fainted again.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were looking in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! It looks like the Snizzard has Jason and the others all warped up." Alpha said.

They saw the other Rangers tied up by Snizzard's little snakes.

"Alpha, the Rangers need Kimberly's Power Bow to defeat this monster." Zordon said. "Concentrate on helping her to a safe landing."

"Yes Zordon!" Alpha said. "Oh, why couldn't I have been built with four arms?"

He then pressed a button on the computer.

"Do you read me, Kimberly?" he asked.

 _"Yes, Alpha."_ Kimberly answered.

"How are you doing?" Alpha asked.

 _"I think I can see the airport."_ Kimberly said.

"Good, Kimberly, now remember you must approach the runway at the proper air speed." Alpha explained.

 **(On the plane)**

Kimberly was nearing the airport.

 _"Reduce your speed by adjusting the knob marked 'throttle'. Now, begin your descent by slowly pushing forward the controls."_ Alpha instructed.

"Oh, Alpha." Kimberly said. "I hope I can do this."

She pushed the controls forward.

 _"You can do anything you set your mind to, Kimberly."_ Alpha told her.

"You're right." Kimberly said. "I can do this."

The plane got closer to the runway.

"I can do this?" she asked herself. "Yes, I can do this."

She then got in range of the runway.

 _"3024 echo, you are not clear to land."_ said a man in the tower. _"Repeat. You are not clear to land on this runway. Please acknowledge."_

Kimberly kept heading for the runway.

 _"3024 echo, state your emergency."_ said the man. _"State your emergency. Do you read? Over!"_

Kimberly kept getting closer and closer to the runway, and then she finally landed the plane.

"Yes." she said. "I did it!"

Steve then began to come around.

"W-W-What's going on?" he asked.

"Uncle Steve, you're all right." Kimberly said. "How do I stop this thing?"

"I got it." Steve said, taking the controls.

 _"Angel Grove tower to rescue 1."_ said the man in the tower. _"Do you have radio contact with 24 echo?"_

A fire engine then showed up in the area.

 _"That's negative, tower. How about you chopper?"_ asked one of the fireman.

 _"Negative, but aircraft is down and under control."_ said a woman in a helicopter.

Steve then managed to stop the plane at the end of the runway.

 _"Well, 24 echo, when you get around to it, we in the tower sure would like to talk about that landing."_ said the man in the tower.

 _"Rescue 1 to tower. Be advised, paramedic unit is en route."_ said the woman in the helicopter. _"We will stand by. Over."_

Steve then stopped the plane and turned off the engine. Kimberly then opened her door and was about to get out, when she turned to Bulk and Skull.

"Oh, um, m-make sure our passengers are okay." she told her Uncle. "I got to run. I'll call you later."

"Kimberly, wait." Steve said.

"I'll call you later." Kimberly said.

She then ran off, running past the ambulance on the way. She ran right out of the airport and didn't stop till she was behind a bush. Once she made sure no one was around, she put her bag down and pressed her communicator.

"Alpha, I'm down safe and ready to go." she said.

 _"Hurry! The Power Rangers need you!"_ Alpha shouted.

What a day." Kimberly said. "It's morphin time."

"Pterodactyl!"

 **(The park)**

"Now you will feel the full power of the zapper apple." Snizzard said, holding an arrow to the apple on his head.

"You won't get away with this!" Trini said.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers." Snizzard said, getting ready to fire, only to get hit by an arrow himself, snapping his in two.

"Huh? Ah? Oh? Ah?" he asked confused.

Sophie turned to see Kimberly had arrived, holding her Power Bow.

"Kim!" she shouted.

"Leave my friends alone, you snake!" Kimberly shouted.

"Ah! Putties!" Snizzard said, and a bunch of Putties showed up. "Attack!"

Kimberly kicked one, knocking it into the fountain, before hitting two more with her Bow's edge. She then fired arrows at another three, before repeating her attack on another two, and then the last one.

"Are you guys, all right?!" Kimberly asked, running to the others.

"Kimberly." said Zack and Billy together.

"Am I glad to see you, Kim." said Sophie.

"Get these things off of us!" Jason ordered.

"I thought we where finished." said Trini, as Kimberly hit the snakes with an arrow.

"You haven't escaped me yet, Power Rangers." Snizzard said, once they where free. "Tonto snakes, attack them!"

He sent small snakes out of his mouth. Kimberly fired an arrow at him, ("Hyah!" she shouted.) destroying the tonto snakes.

"Curse you and your Power Bow!" Snizzard cried.

"Kimberly!" said Jason, as Kimberly got ready to fire an arrow. "Aim for the apple on top of his head!"

"You got it." Kimberly said, as she aimed for the apple.

She then fired, and hit the apple directly in the middle.

"Aah!" Snizzrd cried.

He was then destroyed once and for all.

"Nice shot." said Zack.

"I got him." said Kimberly.

"Nobody snakes the Power Rangers." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I just can't believe it!" Rita shouted, while Finster, Squatt and Baboo cowered. "You peabrains messed up a beautiful plan!"

She started throwing clay at them.

"You call yourselves bad guys?" Rita asked them. "You fools! You dummies, you're worthless! Any little thing I want done right, I have to do it myself. Oh...Numbskulls!"

 **(The airport)**

Bulk and Skull were still lying down, like when they fainted on the plane. Steve and a Paramedic were trying to bring them around, but it wasn't until the Paramedic rubbed something on their noises did they finally wake up.

"Are you guys feeling any better?" Steve asked them.

He then touched their shoulders.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, I'm fine, Uncle Steve." Bulk said.

"We're fine." Skull said, as they got up. "We're out of here."

They both ran off.

"We made it We made it. Yeah!" Bulk said as they ran.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy was watching Trini fighting this guy on the karate mat, while the others where getting a drink, just as Bulk and Skull came in.

"No, I mean it, your really great." said a guy, who was talking to Kimberly, who was blushing. "Not just anybody could have landed a plane like you did."

Jason and Zack, both put a finger in their mouth saying. "Ugh!" before laughing, which made Sophie give them, the death glare.

"You don't mean that." said Kimberly. "Anyone could've done that, Matt."

"Oh, Matt, you don't really mean that, do you?" Jason said, mocking Kimberly.

"Tell me more, you big tong hunk of a man, you." Zack said, before bumping into Angela, who was carrying a tray.

"Hey!" she said, as the tray flew into the air.

"Move it!" Bulk said, as he and Skull pushed past a couple boys, before the drinks landed on their heads.

A lot of people laughed, including Sophie, Zack and Jason, while Bulk and Skull whipped the smoothies of the faces.


	16. Dark Warrior

**A/N: I really like this one, as it's the one where Billy starts to get more confident when fighting un-morphed.**

* * *

Inside a laboratory, a scientist was working on a formula.

"Heh Heh, my invisibility formula's done." he said.

He then poured it onto a small cactus plant, which then disappeared.

"Huh? Where's my plant?" he asked.

He felt around and then felted it.

"Oh?" he asked, before he laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason was teaching his karate class.

"Uhh!" the students said.

"Come on." Jason said. "Yaah! 2...block 3."

"Yaah! Trini shouted, who was copying the class.

"Punch 4, back and 5. Step 6, block 7, punch 8, back 9, high block 10, punch 11, step up 12, and-Yaah!

Trini then walked over to Billy and Sophie, who were drinking by the counter. Bulk was playing on a video game machine, while Skull wiped the sweat of him.

"Hey, Billy, Soph." Trini said.

"Hey." Billy said.

"Hi, Trini." said Sophie.

She sat down while Billy and Sophie watched Jason teach his class.

"Back 5, step 6." Jason instructed.

"Sure wish I had Jason's outstanding moves." Billy said, while Ernie was making something behind the counter.

"Oh, speaking of moves, would you mind taking these over to the recycling bin for me, Billy?" Ernie asked, touching an empty bottle.

"No, no problem." Billy said, getting up, carrying the four empty bottles with him.

Bulk was still playing on the game until it went off. Both he and Skull then hit it.

"Phooey!" Bulk shouted. "Oh man, I'm out of quarters!"

Skull then hit the machine, when Bulk indicated him to look at Billy. They turned around and waited for Billy to walk by them.

"Hey! Geek head!" Bulk said, walking over to him with Skull. "Let me borrow a quarter."

Billy put the bottles in the recycle bin, before searching his overall pockets, while Skull held his hand out.

"Uh, gee, sorry fellas, I don't have any to spare right now." Billy told them.

Skull hit Billy behind the ear, while Bulk said "What?! Get him!"

They then grabbed Billy, and flipped him upside down, shaking him, which caused money to fall out of his pockets.

"Hey! Hey! Fellas! Fellas!" Billy shouted. "Hey! Hey! Fellas! Hey!"

Bulk and Skull then put him into the recycling bin. They laughed, with Skull rubbing Billy's head, as Sophie and Trini came over.

"Moola!" the both said, before banging their heads together, and stumbling out.

"I think you both deserved that!" Sophie shouted at them

"Billy...Billy." Trini said, as she helped Billy out of the bin. "Are you all right?"

Billy sighed before saying. "I'm always getting picked on."

"Those two always pick on people like you, Billy." said Sophie, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"I know something that will cheer you up." said Trini. "You know my Uncle Howard, the famous scientist is coming."

"Even scientific achievement isn't much comfort for me right now." Billy said.

"What are you gonna do about it, Billy?" Sophie asked, as Billy ran to Jason's karate class.

"I know exactly what I'm gonna do, Soph." Billy said, as Jason continued to instruct. "I'm gonna re-enroll in Jason's karate class!"

He then ran off to get changed.

"Do you think he can do it, Trini? After what happened last time?" Sophie asked her friend.

"I'm sure Billy will manage, Soph." said Trini.

 **(The laboratory** **)**

The scientist was putting his invisibility formula in a glass jar. He then picked it up and walked to a door, which he then walked out of.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the scientist make the formula.

"Wonderful! I've got a plan!" she said.

She then turned away from the balcony.

"Finster! Oh, Finster!" she called.

She walked into his workshop, only to see him messing around.

"What are you messing around for?" she asked. "I need a monster right away that's both invincible and clever!"

"Uh-huh." Finster said, nodding. "I'll combine the speed of a panther, the wisdom of the ages, and the strength of ten angry Octavian slime toads. Oh, you're going to love this one."

"Well?" Rita asked. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Uh...nothing." Finster said.

A while later, he activated the monster-matic, and the new monster came out. (The Dark Warrior)

 **(Youth Center)**

The scientist walked in, with his invisibility formula under his jacket. He then walked around like he was looking for someone.

"Class dismissed, practice, and be ready for your tests later today." Jason said to his class.

The class bowed at Jason before leaving, which now included Billy.

They then walked over to Sophie, Trini, Zack and Kimberly. (Zack and Kimberly having arrived just a few minutes ago.)

"Billy! You where great!" Kimberly said, getting up.

"I think you did, really well, Billy!" Sophie said.

"Yeah! I can't wait for you guys to meet my Uncle Howard, a famous scientist." Trini said, as Billy went over to his shoes and socks. "He's just invented a new secret formula."

"Really Trini, you're not kidding are you?" Sophie asked.

"No, I'm serious Soph." Trini said.

"Isn't he also a world famous champion marital artist?" Jason asked, getting a towel.

"How'd you know that?" Kimberly asked Jason.

"The guys a living legend." Jason said, grinning.

"Wow, a karate scientist?" Billy asked, putting his socks back on. "That's what I call an inspiration."

"Se,e Billy? Don't give up." Zack said. "Maybe Trini's Uncle Howard can give you some extra help."

"You know, he'll be a perfect tutor for you!" Trini said, grinning.

The scientist put his jar on the counter, put his glasses on, but then bumped into someone.

"Oh! Pardon me." he said.

"Hey, what's this?" Ernie asked, picking up the jar. "Hmm."

He then cleaned the outside of it and put it away.

The man then walked over to the teens.

"Ah, Trini." he said.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini called, who then got up and ran to him, giving him a hug. The others just sat there, looking at them both. When Trini let go, she turned to the others and said. "Oh, these are my friends, Uncle."

"Hi." Kimberly said, as Trini went over to Billy, and brought him to her Uncle.

"Oh, and this here is Billy." Trini said, pointing Billy out from the rest. "I told him that you might be able teach him some karate."

Billy bowed, and said." It's a pleasure to meet you, karate scientist."

"Yes, Billy-san." Howard said. "Ah, with ancient martial art skills, I can sharpen your body and your mind."

Billy looked shocked, before saying. "Great!"

"And I have a few other things I'd like to teach you." Howard said, before leading Billy away. "Please, follow me."

"I think he's in good hands." said Jason.

"So do I, Jase." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Dark Warrior, I want you to keep an eye on these three baboons!" Rita said.

She walked past Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster.

"Okay, now, steal that formula!" she ordered.

"Uh-huh! We gotcha!" Squatt said.

"I shall not fail!" Dark Warrior said.

They all then teleported down to Earth, except Finster, and they walked through a forest.

"Let's see! I think the laboratory's this way." Squatt said.

They eventually made it to the laboratory and began to look around.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Squatt asked.

"Nobody's home!" Goldar said.

He then pointed at a big black bottle.

"The formula!" he said, pointing to it.

He the picked the bottle up, and gave it to Squatt.

"Ahhh! Here!" he said. "See if it's the right one!"

Squatt opened the bottle, and then drank what was inside it.

"Let me try!" Baboo said.

Squatt then gave the jar to him.

"Nice bottle!" Baboo said, before drinking some of what was inside it, before putting it down. "I don't feel so good..."

"I don't feel so good either..." Squatt said.

"I wanted you to check it, not drink it!" Goldar barked at them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"How many times have I told you not to drink from a bottle that has no label, you numbskulls?!" Rita shouted at them, once they'd returned.

She then started hitting them on the head.

"Dummies! Fools! Nincompoops! Ninnies!" she shouted.

"The formula wasn't at the laboratory." said Dark Warrior, who was watching. "He must have hidden it! Send the Putties to capture the old man, I'll get him to give up the formula!"

 **(The park)**

Howard had taken Billy to the park to teach him.

"Ah, good Billy. Good." Howard said, after Billy had done a pose. "You're beginning to understand."

Howard then did a another pose, which Billy then copied. A bunch of Putties then arrived though, behind some bushes.

"Oh no, Putties!" Billy said, spotting them.

The Putties then surround them, and then two of them tried to kick Howard, but he ducked. He then split kicked them both, turned around and ducked a kick from a third, before tackling one of the two he kicked, which had gotten back up, and then hit the third one. Billy ducked as one tried to kick him, but was then kicked in the chest by it, which knocked him back into another one. The Putty had him wrapped up tight, but Billy managed to pull it down. Howard punched one in the chest, but was then grabbed by another, and then another one grabbed his legs, carrying him away. Billy grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, and then came face to face with two more

"Put me down!" He demanded. "Put me down immediately!"

The two Putties Billy was facing then ran off, and he turned to see they had Howard.

"Remember what you have learned, Billy!" He said.

"Uncle Howard!" Billy shouted.

The Putties and Howard then disappeared, and then Billy ran off.

 **(A cave)**

A bunch of boxes with the letters TNT where wired together, and the Putties had tired Howard to them.

"I am the Dark Warrior!" Dark Warrior said, walking up to Howard.

"What is it you want?" Howard asked.

"I want invisibility formula!" Dark Warrior demanded.

"I don't know where I left it." Howard said.

"Perhaps you have given the formula to your niece for safekeeping." Dark Warrior said. "Her name is Trini, isn't it?"

"You keep Trini out of this." Howard said.

Dark Warrior's eyes then shown blue, like a hypnotised.

"If you don't give me that formula in one hour's time, you and this cave will disappear from the face of the Earth!" he said.

A Putty then activated a timer on the TNT boxes.

"You'll never get away with this." Howard said.

"We'll see, old man!" Dark Warrior said. "One hour!"

He then laughed evilly. Howard tired to get free of the ropes that had him tried.

"Speak up, old man!" Dark Warrior said. "Stop struggling and tell me where the formula is!"

"Where'd I leave that jar of formula?" Howard asked himself.

"Stop babbling!" Dark Warrior shouted. "You have little time left! Tell me what I want to know!"

The timer said 15 minutes to detonation.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Trini where practicing karate, while the others where reading, until Billy ran up to them.

"Hey there, soon-to- be yellow belt Billy!" Trini said to him, who looked exhausted.

"The Putties! They grabbed Uncle Howard." Billy said. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

"Wait, what?" Trini asked.

"What would they want with Uncle Howard?" Jason asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Trini said. "He's just a harmless old man!"

"Well then, why did the Putties kidnap him?" Sophie asked.

"Trini!" Ernie said, coming up behind her, carrying some black balloons. "These were just delivered for ya."

Kimberly said. "Ew." as Trini took the balloons.

"That's weird. Who would send these?" Trini asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sophie said, before the balloons popped.

Kimberly sees something on the floor, and picks it up.

"What is that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Kimberly said, as she opened the note. She then read. " _If you ever want to see your Uncle again, deliver his secret formula to me, in Angel Grove park. Signed the Dark Warrior."_

"Must be one of Rita's monsters." said Zack.

"Oh no, Uncle Howard." Trini said. "I don't have the secret formula."

"Well, who does?" Sophie asked.

"Oh no." Trini said, putting a hand on her head. "Knowing him, he probably forgot where he put it!"

"Don't worry, Trini." said Jason. "We'll find your Uncle. We better teleport to the Command Center."

They all rushed to an empty hallway, while Ernie shook his head at the formula Howard had left behind.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was walking around, when the Rangers suddenly arrived.

"Welcome, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "I have been expecting you."

"Zordon, what's going on?" Trini asked. "A monster named 'Dark Warrior' has kidnapped my Uncle."

"Unfortunately, Trini, your Uncle's creation has inspired Rita to hatch one of her most evil plots ever." Zordon said. "Behold."

They all turned and walked to the viewing globe.

"Your Uncle has invented a new invisibility formula. A few drops on any person or object, will cause it to totally vanish." Zordon said, as the saw Howard working, and turning a plant invisible. "Rita has dispatched her latest evil villain, the Dark Warrior, to get the formula form your Uncle." They saw the Dark Warrior on the viewing globe. "Her master plan is to use the formula to make you Power Rangers disappear forever." They saw Howard tied up. "The Dark Warrior is holding your Uncle hostage in an abandoned cave. He will destroy him if he doesn't get the formula."

"Oh no." Trini said, turning around, before the others did the same.

"Don't worry, Trini." Billy said. "We'll save your Uncle Howard."

"Prepare to teleport." said Jason.

The teleported outside the abandoned cave, only to find themselves, surrounded by Putties.

"Putties!" said Jason.

"Looks like we're at the right cave!" said Sophie.

"Kimberly! Trini! Sophie!" Jason said, pointing at a few, as they separated.

Kimberly flipped towards one, before kicking it. Sophie tackled one, and then hit a second in the chest. Billy blocked ones attack, then ducked, blocked and then punched it, making him look surprised. Jason kicked at one, but missed, then tried to tackle it, but missed again, and the kicked it in the chest, knocking it over. Trini ducked under ones kick, then hit it in the chest with her fist. Zack dodged ones kick, then blocked it's punch, then a second kick, before kicking it. Kimberly back flipped to dodge ones kick, she then duck a second kick, before grabbing it by the arms, and then hand stood to kick it in the head. Jason blocked one's attack, hit it in the back, before throwing it to the floor. Sophie ducked under ones punch, then jumped to avoid a seconds tackle, before split kicking them both. Trini blocked a kick, before grabbing one by the arm, hitting it in the chest, before grabbing it by the arm, trying to throw it to the ground, only for it to get back up, so she then kicked it. Billy jumped to avoid ones tackle, before kicking it, and tackle it himself. Zack tried to tackle one, only to miss, before the Putty fell to the ground, having lost it's balance. The Putties then all disappeared, after getting back in a circle.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini yelled. "Quick, we got to find him!" as she ran towards the cave, with the others following her.

They then saw him strapped to something, and they could also hear something beeping.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini yelled, as they ran to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Howard said. "How'd you find me?"

"We got message from the Dark Warrior." said Billy as Trini, Jason, Kimbelry and Zack untied Howard, while Sophie kept an eye out for Putties.

"Did he tell you about the bomb?!" Howard asked.

"Yeah, we gotta hurry!" said Jason.

"Billy, can you disconnect it?" Zack asked.

"Uh, I can try." said Billy.

"Billy. Use your karate training, to focus your mental energy!" Howard said.

"Right." Billy said, who then started to disconnect the bomb.

"C'mon, Billy!" said Kimberly.

"C'mon, Billy, you can do it!" said Jason.

"You've got this, Billy!" said Sophie.

After much difficulty deciding, Billy pulled a wire out, which disconnected the bomb, at 4.1 seconds.

"I did it!" Billy said, happily.

"Good work!" Howard said, after being untied.

"Good job, Billy." said Jason.

"Way to go, Billy." said Sophie.

"Yes!" said Kimberly.

"Wonder what I did with that formula." Howard said, walking out of the cave.

"That was close." Sophie said, quietly.

"Zordon, we freed Uncle Howard." Jason spoke into his communicator.

"Good. Now hurry to the park and put an end to the Dark Warrior." said Zordon.

"Now that my Uncle's safe, let's put Dark Warrior's lights out." said Trini.

"Yes!" said Kimberly.

"Right. It's morphin' time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park, and came face to face with the Dark Warrior.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together, bringing out their Blade Blasters.

Dark Warrior the jumped to attack, just missing Jason, who ducked and rolled. Kimberly then tried to kick him, but miss, while Zack kicked him high, but missed as well. He then hit Jason, Trini and Sophie with his sword, knocking them to the ground. Billy attack with his blade, but was hit too. Zack and Kimberly attacked together, but he blocked the attack, before tackling Kimberly, and ducking under Zack's kick. He then hit Zack with his sword, before turning back to Kimberly, who had gotten back up, before hitting her as well. Kimberly then fried an series of arrows with her Power Bow, only for him to deflect them all, before rolling to the left, as the Rangers regrouped.

"Get him!" Jason ordered, before charging in to attack.

"You fools don't have a change!" Dark Warrior said, making them stop in their tracks. "I am the Dark Warrior!" he then fired blast out of his hand, knocking them to the ground.

Trini got back up and shouted. "You've had it!" before jumping to attack again, only to get blasted in mid air.

"Trini!" Sophie shouted, running over to help.

"Surrender, fools!" Dark Warrior said.

"No way!" Trini said, as Sophie helped her back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Dark Warrior, grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth.

 **(The battle)**

Dark Warrior then started to grow giant.

"Ahh, this is your last change! Surrender!" he said, once he finished growing, holding a chain weapon.

"No way!" Jason shouted.

"Then prepare for defeat!" Dark Warrior said, before laughing.

"We need dinozord power!" Jason shouted, and their Zords soon showed up.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, before they all jumped into their Zords. "Power up!"

"Yeah!" Zack said

"Ready!" Billy said.

"Set!" Trini said.

"Stand by!" Sophie said.

"Get him!" Kimberly said.

Dark Warrior then fired his hand blaster at them, making them all moan out, before he change further.

"Lets bring this dude down to size!" Jason shouted.

"Let's show him some Megazord Power!" Trini yelled.

"You read my mind, Trini!" Sophie shouted, as Dark warrior bought out his sword.

"Prepare for your destruction! Raah!" he yelled, charging in, as the Zords combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Alright, let's finish Dark Warrior!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others said.

They then fired the cannons at him, making him side flip out of the way.

"Oh, we missed!" said Jason.

"Oh no!" Kimberly said.

"He's a fast one!" Sophie said, as he blasted them again.

"Ahh." They groaned together.

"Switch to Megazord battle mode! Now!" Jason said.

"Right!" said Billy, Trini and Sophie.

"Morphin!" said Zack and Kimberly, before the tank stopped.

"Start transformation sequence!" Jason ordered.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated!"_

Dark Warrior then attacked with his sword, only for the Megazord to block it, throwing him aside, and then block a kick he made, then tried to hit it with his sword, only to miss, before slicing it sideways, hitting the Megazord. He then tried again, only for the Megazord to grab the sword, and thorw it away, before punching him, sending him to the ground. He then brought out his chain weapon, and warped the cain around the Megazord's neck, before hitting it with the pointy end.

The Rangers moaned, before Jason shouted. "We need the Power Sword, now!" The Power Sword then landed in the Megazord's hand, and sliced the chain, forcing him to step back.

"Bring him down!" Jason shouted.

"Hiya!" they all shouted, as the Power Sword stuck Dark Warrior, destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You dummies! Yaah!" Rita shouted, hitting Squatt on the head, flowed by Baboo and Goldar.

 **(Youth Centr)**

Jason was teaching Billy again, while the others watched. Trini's Uncle Howard was sitting by the counter.

"Where's that jar?" he asked himself.

Jason and Billy where having a sparring match, to see how well Billy had become.

"That's good, Billy." Jason said, after Billy had grabbed his arm. "But this is for next class."

"Billy was awesome." said Kimberly.

"He's great." said Trini.

"Incredible." said Sophie.

Jason then picked something yellow from behind him, and presented it to Billy.

"It is my pleasure, to promote you to yellow belt." Jason said, giving the belt to Billy.

"Outstanding." Billy said, taking it, before the others ran up to him.

"Billy, you where great." said Kimberly.

"Very proud of you, Billy." Trini said giving him a hug.

"All right, Billy!" said Zack.

"Brilliant work, Billy." said Sophie.

"Thanks, Jase." Billy said.

"You've earned it." said Jason.

"But I really just needed to prove to myself, that I could do it." said Billy.

They turned around to leave, when Billy got blocked by Bulk and Skull, who where laughing.

"Ow!" Trini said, as they shoved past.

"What's the matter, egghead?" Bulk asked, before they tried to scare him.

Zack went in to help, when Jason and Sophie stopped him.

"He's okay." Jason said.

Ernie put some things on the counter, including Howard's formula.

"Maybe he thinks he's to good for us." Skull said, as he and Bulk circled Billy, before pushing him into Bulk.

Howard picked something up from the counter without looking, and then saw it was his formula.

"My invisibility formula!" he said.

He then started walking towards the teens, while Bulk and Skull started pushing Billy between them.

"Come here." Bulk said.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini said.

"Look. I found the formula!" Howard said.

"Give me that." Billy said, before Bulk pushed him into Skull, who grabbed him. "Hey!"

"Those bad boys need to be taught a lesson." Howard said, before drinking some of his formula.

"Uncle Howard, what are you doing?" Trini asked, before he disappeared.

Jason, Sophie and Zack turned around to see he had vanished.

"Hold him!" Bulk ordered Skull. "Let's see how good, this four-eyed brain really is!"

Bulk was about to punch him, only to get grabbed by Howard.

"Hey, Skull!" Bulk said, before Skull got kicked in the belly.

Kimberly gets the others attention, as Bulk and Skull run into each other, causing them to collapse on the floor.

They all laughed, while Billy got down.

"Hey, fellas, remember. Keep your mental energy tightly centered, like the nucleus of an atom." he said

They both got back up looking scared, before running out of the place. Howard then reappeared beside Billy, with a hand on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Billy said, while Howard laughed, as the others ran to him, laughing as well.

"That was great!" said Kimberly.

"You said it, Kim!" said Sophie.

"Nice going, Uncle Howard." Trini said.

They all then laughed.


	17. Switching Places

**A/N: A bit confusing this one, due to the whole switching bodies thing and all.**

* * *

At night time, inside Billy's lab. Squatt was sneaking around.

"Now let's see. That power source for Billy's new invention has got to be around here somewhere." he said.

He walked over to a plug in the wall.

"Hmm." he said. "Aha! Just what I was looking for."

He then replaced some of the wires.

"I'll just attach this to that and that to this, and bingo!" he said.

He then walked away from it laughing.

"When Billy tests his new gizmo his head will be scrambled like an omelette." he said. "Those other Power Brats will be so busy trying to help him, they won't pay attention to what Rita's doing!"

He then laughed and disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Now you can send down a monster." Squatt said.

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Yeah, you're right." she said. "And that monster will be the genie."

"Oh, an excellent choice you majesty, as usual." Baboo said.

"Goldar, take a look." she said, as Goldar walked up to them. "This is the chance we've been waiting for."

"You mean, we can finally get rid of the Power Rangers?" Goldar asked.

"Yes." Rita said. "Attack!"

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Kimberly were in Billy's lab, looking at his new invention.

"So, like what is this new project?" Kimberly asked.

"See, I've been working on this new system to facilitate direct thought transfer." Billy explained.

"You have a way for me to read your mind?" Kimberly asked.

"Affirmative." Billy said.

He got up and walked to his new invention. Outside the house however, Bulk and Skull were hiding behind a car.

"It's still in the experimental stage but I'm sure it will work." Billy said.

"Do you hear that?" Bulk asked, as they looked over the car.

"Yeah." Skull whispered. "Sounded like a dog."

They was a dog barking nearby.

"No, numbskull." Bulk said. "That geek, Billy, invented a machine that can read people's minds."

"People's minds?" Skull asked.

"If you had a mind to read." Bulk said. "Imagine the possibilities."

Inside the house, Billy was getting the machine set up.

"The apparatus is somewhat imposing." Billy said.

Kimberly looked at the machine with wide eyes.

"Morphinomenal." she said.

She then stepped into the right side of the machine.

"Watch the 'do, okay?" she asked, as Billy put the protector over her face.

"Ah, don't worry." Billy said.

Outside the house, Bulk and Skull were still listening.

"I'm certain that my parameters are within the specified range." Billy said.

Skull tried to motion Bulk to look somewhere, but Bulk was too busy listening to Billy.

Inside the house, Billy was setting the machine up., and then got in on the left side.

"Okay, now I just have to flip down this micro-generator switch then we're all set." He explained to Kimberly.

Outside, Skull was still trying to get Bulk's attention.

"Hey, Bulky." he whispered.

"Shh! Shh!" Bulk said.

Inside the house, Billy was waiting to start the machine.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Kimberly said, nervously.

Outside, Skull was still trying to get Bulk's attention.

"Let me make one more adjustment." Billy said.

Skull turned and was looking at a dog.

"Bulk!" he said, patting his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Bulk asked.

He turned his face, and then saw the dog for himself.

"Oh..." he said. "Nice doggy."

The dog just kept on barking, and then they both ran off, with the dog chasing them.

Inside the house, Billy activated his machine. As it was working however, sparks flew out of it, until Billy turned it off.

"Are...you feeling nominal?" Kimberly asked.

Billy then got out of the machine.

"Like I think so." he said.

He then took his glasses of and turned to Kimberly.

"Billy?" he asked.

Kimberly put Billy's glasses on.

"Kimberly?" she asked.

"Like, what happened?" Billy asked.

"The, uh, generator experienced a diathermic overload." Kimberly explained.

"What?" Billy asked.

"We've undergone spatial personality displacement." Kimberly explained.

"Will you please like speak English?" Billy asked.

"My brains in your body and yours is in mine." Kimberly explained.

"What?" Billy asked.

They both the screamed, as they were trapped in each other's bodies.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Now that we have the magic lamp from Canine Four of the Wolfhead's galaxy those Power Rangers will be taken care of once and for all." Goldar said.

"Have you got it, Squatt?" Baboo asked, as Squatt picked the lamp of the floor.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Baboo asked. "Go on, rub the lamp."

"Rub it?" Squatt asked.

"Of course. What do you think?" Baboo asked.

Squatt then rubbed the lamp.

"Whoo!" he said.

He continued rubbing it, until something came out of it.

"Wow! Whoa!" he said. "Are you a genie?"

"At your service." the Genie said, turning around. He looked like a big Egyptian dog.

"Well, what do you know?" Squatt asked. "It worked!"

"Genie, you are going to be sent down to Earth and there you will attack the Power Rangers and destroy them." Goldar said. "Is that understood?"

"Your wish is my command." Genie said.

 **(Billy's house)**

After Billy and Kimberly had left, Bulk and Skull had come back, and were trying to get the door open. They finally managed to get it open, and then crawled inside, looked around, and then saw Billy's machine. They crawled up to it, and then got up.

"I saw how he did it." Bulk said. "It's a piece of cake."

He then grabbed Skull's jacket.

"Come on. Get in there." he said.

Skull got over to the right side of the machine.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"When I flip the switch, think of something and I'm gonna try to read your mind." Bulk said.

"Hey, Bulk-" Skull said. "Can I think of Kimberly?"

"Don't tell me, you dimwit." Bulk said. "I'm gonna try and read your mind. Think. Think."

They both then got into the machine, and the Bulk started it. It had the same effects that took place when Billy and Kimberly were in it. Bulk then turned off the machine. They both then got out of the machine, and then Skull took Bulk's airplane hat and then Bulk laughed at him, before they looked at themselves. They then both screamed together, as they had switched bodies too.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Talk about a major gross-out." said a girl. "Keisha, Stephanie, look."

The three girls saw Kimberly, but was really Billy, having trouble putting on lipstick.

"Well, I think makeup's overrated anyway." he said, in Kimberly's body.

 **(Billy's house)**

Kimberly, in Billy's body had gone back to Billy's house, as he had to tutor one of his pears.

"Can you show me how to do file sorting?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Push Shift F4 and then you, uh..." Kimberly said, in Billy's body. "Push this grungy button over here in the corner."

"But that's the delete key." the boy said.

"Uh, not that corner, silly." Kimberly said, in Billy's body. "Uh, this corner."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Billy was having to take part of Kimberly's cooking class.

"The, um, project of the day is the Cheese Soufflé." he said, in Kimberly's body.

He picked up an egg beater from behind the table. He then turned it on and put it in the bowl, but he ended up making a mess, causing the food mix to go all over the class.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Are you feeling all right?" the boy asked. "Maybe we should do this another day."

"No, no, no." Kimberly said, in Billy's body. "I think we can get this."

He looked at the computer.

"Uh, here it is." she said.

She press a button on the computer.

"What'd you do that for?" the boy asked.

"Like, what's the big deal?" Kimberly asked.

The computer started going haywire.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Billy took, what was supposed to be the Cheese Soufflé out of the microwave.

"The Cheese Soufflé." he said.

After he put it on the table however, it began to grow big.

"Ooh!" he said.

 **(Billy's house)**

The computer was still going haywire.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Cheese Soufflé still grew bigger, and the Teacher's eyes grew wide.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Take cover!" the boy shouted.

Both he and Kimberly ducked under the table, just as the computer broke.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Cheese Soufflé grew bigger and bigger, until it popped like a balloon, spitting its stuff out all over the class.

 **(Billy's house)**

The computer screen had broke, and then smoke came out of it. Both the boy and Kimberly got up and looked at it, and then each other.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Aw..." the class said to Billy, although they thought it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly..." a boy said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt, Baboo and Genie were standing by the balcony.

"I got only one question." Squatt said. "Can he beat the Power Rangers?"

"I shall destroy them." Genie said.

"Hey, I like this guy!" Squatt said.

"We'll send you down to Earth inside the lamp so Zordon can't detect your arrival." Goldar said.

"And by the time he does, it will be too late." Genie said.

"Right." Squatt said.

'Well, get back in the lamp now." Baboo said.

Genie then returned to the lamp.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Like, people think I've gone totally mancky or something." said Kimberly, as she and Billy walked down a hallway. "Look at the way you have me looking- my hair, my makeup. Yuck!"

They passed by Sophie and Trini, who then started to follow them.

"Yeah. Well I trusted you with an elementary processor tutorial. And you turned my transmission decoders into a synaptic nightmare!" Billy yelled.

Zack and Jason then came by while they where talking.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen you guys in each others face before." said Zack.

"Would you mind telling us what's up with you two?" Sophie asked.

"Billy's invention switched our brains." said Kimberly, who then sat down, who they now knew was her.

"If you're Kimberly, then this is..." Jason said, pointing at Billy's body.

"Obviously, somebody who doesn't know how to put on makeup." said Kimberly.

"My synaptic interlock generators malfunctioned and I'm unable to reverse the personally displacement until I can rebuild it." Billy explained.

"Kimberly, are you in there?" Trini asked Billy's body.

"Afraid so." said Kimberly.

"Well, that explains why you've both been acting weird today." said Sophie, looking from one to the other. "No offence, but it's weird seeing Kim with glasses on."

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were in the Youth Center.

"Scarfing time." said Bulk, in Skull's body.

"Yeah, scarfing time." said Skull, in Bulk's body.

Bulk was eating a very long and big, while Skull was holding his mouth open.

"You're breathing on my food." Bulk said, with his mouth full.

Skull then backed away.

"We got to do something." Bulk said. "We got to find that Billy geek."

Skull nodded.

"Oh. Right after I've eaten my Spaghetti and Meatballs." Bulk said.

"Yeah." Skull said. "Spaghetti and Meatballs!"

Bulk looked at him while he laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"The Putties are ready, your highness." Goldar said.

Rita then took her eye out of the telescope.

"Good. Those insolent little brats are going to get exactly what they deserve." she said.

Squatt and Baboo both grinned.

"Take the monster down to Earth hidden in the lamp and not even Zordon will know he's there." Rita said. "Now, send those two down to Earth, Goldar!"

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said.

"Yikes!" Squatt said.

Both he and Baboo when then teleported to Earth with the lamp, and they both ended up in the park.

"Go ahead." Baboo said.

"Okeydokey." Squatt said, as he took the lamp out of his pouch. "Here goes."

He then began to rub the lamp.

"Careful." Baboo said. "You'll drop it."

Squatt then dropped the lamp onto the ground, and blue steam came out of it.

"Oops!" he said.

"Can't you do anything right?" Baboo asked him.

He then hit Squatt on the head.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha turned to Zordon.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What are we going to do now?" He asked Zordon.

"There is a dangerous disturbance in the Morphin Grid, Alpha." Zordon said. "I believe Rita is up to something. Send the Rangers to recover a lamp from Angel Grove park."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "I'll get right on it."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers teleported to the park, and then looked around for the lamp.

"Look, over there." Zack said, pointing at something on the ground. "That's it."

He then ran over to the lamp on the ground.

"Where Zack?" Sophie asked

"I got it." Zack said, picking the lamp up. "Look, everybody/ I got the lamp."

The others then gathered around him.

"What do you suppose it is?" he asked.

"Guys, we've got to get this thing to Zordon, right away." said Jason.

 **(Command Center)**

They were now in the Command Center.

"I don't understand, Zordon. You said this was an emergency, but it's just an antique oil lamp. What's so dangerous about it?" Alpha asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"What is dangerous, is the genie who was once inside it." Zordon said. "Rita has sent him to destroy the Power Rangers."

The alarm then went off.

"It's the Putty Patrol! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried out.

"All right, let's go." said Jason, as they back up, ready to morph and teleport.

"Let the power protect you." Zordon said.

"I'll take care of the lamp." said Alpha, picking the lamp up.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived where the Putties where, and started fighting them, Jason fighting Goldar, who was with them. Sophie kicked one, and then elbowed one in the chest. Goldar hits Jason with his sword, twice, knocking Jason over.

"You okay?" Zack sked, as the others rushed over to him.

"Jason!" Trini yelled.

"Hang on, Jase." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Goldar and the Putties are a diversion." Zordon said. "The real danger is the Genie. Send the Rangers to his location!"

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "I'm teleporting the Power Rangers now."

The Rangers were then teleported to the Genie's location, which was the quarry. Genie fired spears at the Rangers, trapping them in a circle, before he jumped and fired some sort of spider web at them, preventing them from moving.

"Aw, man." Jason moaned.

"What is this?" Zack asked.

"I can't move." Jason moaned.

"Me neither." Sophie moaned.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, the Power Rangers are in trouble." Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

"We must get them out of danger, Alpha." Zordon said. "Teleport them here immediately to regroup."

"Oh, I just hope we're not too late." Alpha said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer, and then the Power Rangers showed up.

"That should do it." Alpha said once they arrived, now free of the web.

"As you have seen, Rangers, the Genie is extremely powerful." Zordon said, as the Rangers looked up at him.

"Your right." said Kimberly. "Like major muscle."

"Nevertheless, Rangers, the power to defeat him resides inside each of you." Zordon said.

"But we couldn't get near him." Trini said.

"Yeah. He threw some sort of web at us which kept us still." Sophie said.

"We never even laid a finger on him." said Jason.

"So how are we going to beat this guy?" Zack asked.

"By not working our maximum energy linkage." said Billy.

"Correct." said Zordon. "Believe in yourselves. Combine your powers, and the Genie cannot defeat you."

They then teleported back to the Genie's location.

"All right, Power Rangers. Let's do it." said Jason.

"Yes, ready to move and in the groove." said Zack.

"For sure. Like that Genie's done for, okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, we'll show him his power won't work on us." said Trini.

"And we'll make sure to not to get trapped by him again." said Sophie.

"Affirmative. That Genie is finished." said Billy.

They then see a flash of light, and then Rita showed up.

"In you face, Power Rangers!" she shouted.

"Oh, great." Zack muttered.

"Rita!" Jason yelled.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun!" Rita shouted, shooting lighting spells from her wand at them. "Take a good look at what your facing now!" she shouted, before making Genie grow giant, who was holding a staff.

"Whoa!" the Rangers said together, looking at Genie.

"Now, get them!" Rita shouted.

"You wish is my command." Genie said.

"Go, monster, and destroy the Power Rangers!" Rita yelled.

"Remember, together we can beat it, so let's do it." Jason said to the others.

Genie almost stomped his foot on them, right before Jason yelled. "Dinozord power, now!"

Their Zords soon showed up, from their hiding places.

"Let's go!" Jason said, before they jumped into the Zords. "All right! Log on!"

"Zack here. I'm kickin' it." said Zack.

"Kimberly. I mean like Billy, I mean..." Kimberly said

"Trini, ready to rack." Trini said.

"Sophie here. All set and ready." Sophie said.

"Billy. online." Billy said.

"Power Rangers, power up!" Jason ordered, bringing out his crystal.

"Two, one, power up." the others said.

"Let's show him some Megazord power!" Jason shouted.

The Zords then went into tank mode.

"Megazord battle mode now!" Jason shouted, once tank mode was complete.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Genie then jumped to attack, holding his staff as he jumped.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The Power Rangers are in trouble!" Alpha shouted. "Repeat- Power Rangers in trouble. Danger! Danger!"

"Alpha, clam down." Zordon said, making Alpha turn to him. "You need to trace the source of the Genie's power."

Alpha then walked to the computer.

"Perhaps that will unlock the secret to defeating him." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha shouted. "I can't believe it."

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked. "What did you find?"

"The source of the Genie's power." Alpha said, turning to him. "It's...it's the lamp."

"You must dispose of it quickly, Alpha." Zordon explained.

"Right. We'll zap it in the teleporter." Alpha said.

He was about to press a button on the computer when Zordon stopped him.

"Not so fast, Alpha." he said. "It must be done carefully. If you supply too much power at one time, you will destroy the morphin gird and everything in it, including the Power Rangers."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried. "This isn't going to be easy."

 **(The battle)**

Genie later hit the Megazord again.

"Keep it together, guys!" Jason yelled "We got to beat him!"

The Megazord then dodged another attack, before being hit. It then grabbed hold of the staff, before Genie could strike again, pulling him around, but then the Genie kicked it. He then pointed the spear at the Megazords chest, knocking it back, as the Rangers moaned.

"He got our servo power circuits." Zack said.

"You're right!" said Jason. "Billy, you've got to rewire those servos to bypass the damage and tap into the power morphin system. You've got to give us more power before we get totalled."

"I'll try!" said Billy.

"Kimberly, Trini, Sophie- he'll need help." said Jason.

"Right!" they said.

Genie then fired more of that web stuff at the Megazord.

"Not again!" Sophie shouted, as it hit the Megazord, sending it to the ground. The Rangers moaned, as sparks flew form the circuits.

Rita was laughing outside. "Use your big drill." she said to the Genie, who brought his drill out.

He then tried to hit the Megazord, only to miss by inches.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was waiting for Zordon's signal.

"We've got to hurry, Zordon." he said. "The Power Rangers are in trouble!"

"Patience, Alpha." Zordon said. "You must increase the power slowly. The slightest error and we will all be vaporized."

"Saving a planet is not as easy as it used to be." Alpha complained.

 **(The Battle)**

Genie was about to hit the Megazord again with the drill.

"No!" Jason said.

"He's got us!" said Zack, as the drill neared the cockpit.

"Yes!" Rita cheered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, we've got to destroy it right now." Alpha said.

"Just a few more seconds, Alpha." Zordon explained.

"But the Power Rangers don't have a few more seconds!" Alpha complained. "Oh, I can't look!"

He then ducked under the computer.

2now, Alpha. Full power." Zordon told him.

The lamp then disappeared from the Command Center.

 **(The battle)**

"Look! Something's happening!" Jason said, making the others look.

They saw Genie starting to disappear, as white lights surrounded him.

"No!" he shouted, before vanishing.

"I've got one of those headaches again!" Rita shouted. "Good-bye."

She then disappeared.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers where now back at Billy's lab, hoping to get Billy and Kimberly back into their own bodies.

 _"And when we destroyed the lamp, the Genie disappeared."_ Alpha said, through Zack's communicator.

"All set." said Billy, after fixing the machine.

"All right, Alpha, we got to go." Zack said. "Billy and Kimberly are about to make the switch. Peace out."

 _"AY-Yi-Yi! Tell them to be careful."_ said Alpha.

Billy then got into the right side of the machine, as Kimberly was in the left side.

"Are you like sure this is gonna work?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, in science, nothing is certain." Billy said. "Will you pull the switch?"

She then pulled the switch and the machine then started, and the two of them started shaking, until it stopped.

"Well? What happened?" Jason asked, as they got out.

Kimberly took the glasses off, while Trini asked. "Are you guys back to normal?"

Billy put the glasses on, before saying. "I appear to regained control over my snapped neurons."

"Yeah, and I'm me too." said Kimberly.

"Am I glad you guys are back to normal." said Sophie. "It was really weird seeing you both so different."

Just then the door opened, and Bulk and Skull came in, both still in each others bodies.

"Please, guys." said Bulk.

"Yeah. Please, guys." said Skull.

"We want to go back to normal." said Bulk.

"Yeah. Normal." said Skull.

"Have you guys been playing with my machine?" Billy asked them, who both nodded.

"Wait, so your Bulk." Sophie said, pointing at Skull's body. "And your Skull." pointing at Bulk's body, and they both nodded.

"Should I?" Billy asked the others.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson-Not to mess with other people's property." Trini said.

"I think they learned a lesson." said Zack.

"Alright." Billy sighed. "Step on up."

They both then got inside the machine. Billy then pulled the switch, and they both started shaking. After a couple of minutes, Billy threw the switch up, stopping them from shaking, and they then stepped out.

"Are we back to normal?" Bulk asked, stepping out.

"Yeah. Normal?" Skull asked.

They both then laughed, while the others grinned. Skull then motioned for Billy to speak with him, in quiet.

"Suppose I can burrow your brain for my Math test on Monday?" he asked Billy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Some people will never learn." Billy said, getting Skull's hand of his shoulder, while the others laughed.


	18. Green with Evil Part 1

**A/N: Finally, here's the start of Green with Evil.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends where at the Youth Center, to give Jason encouragement for the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo. Sophie had her camera around her neck, as the school paper wanted a picture of the winner.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo." said the announcer, while somebody did some martial arts moves, while holding a stick in each hand.

"Let's here it for the awesome display of martial arts." the announcer said, when the man had finished.

Zack was rubbing Jason's shoulders.

"All right, now, Jase, now, remember: Think positive, concentrate on your moves." he told Jason.

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body." Trini said.

"Thanks, guys, but, uh, it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Jason said, pointing at a guy in green, doing martial arts not far away, he was really good.

"Man, that dude is pumped." Zack said, while Billy nodded his head. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Trini said. "Probably some new kid in school."

"He is really cute." Kimberly said, making Sophie turn to her.

"Would you mind admiring him, after the competition?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Soph." Kimberly said.

"Coming up next, a karate competition, featuring Angel Grove's finest, and a new challenger." the announcer said.

"Jason, I've got to admit. You might get your money's worth from this guy." Sophie said.

"Why do you say that, Soph?" Jason asked.

"Well, he seems about as good you are." Sophie said, pointing at the guy in green.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole Expo through her telescope.

"Ooh, did you see that guy?" she asked, taking her eye out of it. "He'll be a great Green Ranger."

Goldar growled, while Squatt and Baboo looked confused.

"Huh? You mean one of their own kind?" Baboo asked.

"Of course!" Goldar said.

"Ooh, I'm such a genius." Rita said, walking to the balcony.

"How brilliant! The Power Rangers destroyed by another teenager!" Goldar said.

"Yes!" Rita said.

"Ooh, yes! Mm-hmm." Baboo said, while Squatt said. "Yes!"

"I can't wait to see how Rita's going to pull this off." Baboo said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason was now in the center of the room, and he and the guy in green were now fighting. The score was currently 1-1. Jason back flipped when the green guy kicked, then he dodged another, and the ducked some more, until Jason finally kicked him, knocking him over. The referee then went over to them, while the green guy got back up.

"Yes." Trini muttered.

"Return to center." the referee said. "Judges call-one point." making the score 2-1 to Jason. "Fight stance." he then said, before getting back, and then Jason and the green guy started again. Jason jumped kicked, only for green guy to roll forward to avoid it, Jason then tried to kick him, but he did a backflip, and then avoided Jason's tackle and ducked under a kick. He then kicked back at Jason, hitting him in the chest, taking Jason down.

"Okay, break, break! Return to center." the referee said, when they got there, he said. "Judges call, one point." making the score 2-2. "Fight stance." the referee then said, before backing up. Jason and green guy then started again, with green doing a top kick, but Jason rolled forward. He then turned around to kick, and pushed Jason to the ground.

"Break, break!" the referee said, as the green guy got back up. "Return to center." as Jason got back up, going over to his end. "Judges call-one point." making the score 3-2 to the new kid. "Fighting stance." he said before backing away, and then they started again. Jason top kicked, but the green guy ducked, before tornado kicking, and punching, making Jason back up, which ended him out of the center.

"Break, break, break, break, break!" the referee said. "Back to center. Back to center." as they did just that. "Judges call-out of bounds." he said to Jason. "Awarding one point." making the score 4-2. "Fighting stance." before backing away, as Jason tornado kicked, before kicking the green guy in the chest, knocking him over.

"Break, break." the referee said, as the green guy got back up. "Judges call-one point." making the score 4-3. "Fighting stance." before backing up.

"Come on Jason! Time's running out." Zack yelled.

"You can do it, Jase!" Sophie shouted, while the green guy kicked, and then punched, but Jason dodged them, before hitting the guy in the chest, knocking him backwards to the floor.

"Time." the referee said.

"Yes!" Zack cheered.

The bell then went off.

"Judges call-one point. Match ends in a draw. No winner." the referee said. "Bow to me." he said, and they did that. "Bow to each other." and they did that as well, before high fiving each other.

"Good match, man. You kept me going." Jason said to the guy.

"Yeah, same here." the guy said.

"See you around." Jason said.

They both then parted.

"Most impressive!" Billy said, as he put a towel behind Jason's back.

"That was great!" said Kimberly.

"You where awesome, Jason." said Zack, as Kimberly gave him his water bottle.

"I didn't win." Jason said, taking the water bottle from Kimberly.

"Oh, come on, Jason." Trini said putting a hand on his shoulder, as they walked away. "In Karate, it's the dignity and spirit with which you compete that's most important."

"I know." said Jason.

"I told you you'd get your money's worth." said Sophie.

"You where right there, Soph." said Jason. "Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower, and I'll meet you guys at the juice bar."

"Sounds good." said Zack, as Jason left.

"Okay." said Trini, as they headed up the steps, expect Kimberly.

Trini and Sophie turned to see her staring at the new guy.

"Hey, Kim, are you coming?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, thanks." the new guy said, shaking someone's hand.

"Hello? Earth to Kimberly!" Sophie said, waving a hand over Kimberly's face.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he." Trini said, putting a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kimberly said, dreamily.

"I'll admit, he is kind of cute, but not my type." said Sophie.

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." said Trini.

"Yeah." said Kimberly.

"Come on, girls." Trini said, as they went after Billy and Zack.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Kimberly and Sophie where by the by their lockers, sorting them out, when Bulk and Skull came over.

"Hey, babe." Skull said to Kimberly. "You need a big strong man to help you with your books?"

"Dream on, Skull." said Kimberly.

"Oh, time to teach her a lesson." said Bulk, unaware that Sophie could here them.

"Hey." said a voice coming over. "Didn't ya hear the lady."

It was the guy Jason had been against in the Karate competition. Bulk and Skull turned to him.

"She said no." the guy said.

"I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson." Bulk said.

The new guy then started showing of his moves, giving Bulk and Skull a fright.

"Maybe we'll t-teach you that lesson s-s-some other time." Bulk said, stuttering, before he and Skull left. "Let's go!

"All right, all right!" Skull said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said. "That was really great."

"Sure. I'll see you later." the guy said, as he started to leave.

"Hey..." Kimberly called out, making him turn around. "Um...I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Tommy." the guy said shaking Kimberly's hand.

"Hi." Kimberly said, blushing.

"Hi." Tommy said.

"Um...listen, do you want to get together with some of us after school?" Kimberly asked. "You know, nothing major, just hang out at the Youth Center?"

"Yeah. That sounds cool." Tommy said.

"Okay." Kimberly said.

"Well, I'll see you there." Tommy said, before leaving. "Bye."

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"You must really like him, Kim." Sophie whispered, coming over.

"Did you her all that?" Kimberly asked.

"Hard not to, the way you where talking." said Sophie.

"He's so cute." Kimberly said.

"Come on. We'd better get to class." Sophie said, before they left.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You, young Tommy, you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the seventh Power Coin." Rita said.

She then began casting a spell, while she was looking at a skull.

"You will become my evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties as a test." she said.

She then recited the spell, while the eyes in the skull glowed red.

 **(In a street)**

Tommy, along with two other boys were walking down the street.

"See you later, guys. Bye." Tommy said, as they separated.

Tommy then walked down a ally way, until Putties came out of nowhere and surround him. One of them kicked him in the chest, making him fall into another which grabbed him. It then pushed him towards another, but he ducked as it tried to kick him. He then grabbed it and threw it into the wall, but it ran it's legs up and jumped behind him. It then punched him into another one, which then grabbed him, but he hit it with his elbow and knocked it into a pile of empty boxes. The four Putties then surrounded him again, and then one punched him in the face, and then another kicked him into the wall. It then punched him, but he then moved out of the way and kicked it in the back, knocking it against the wall. He then side flipped and picked up a metal bin lid, which he used to block a punch from one, which he then kicked. Another then tried to kick him, but he blocked it with the bin lid, and then he tornado kicked it, then blocked another ones kick with the lid, hit it in the back with it, and then ducked as another tried to punch him, before he hit it in the legs with the lid. He then spun around and kicked another, and then threw the bin lid like a throwing disk at the last Putty, which knocked it into a pile of boxes. He was ready to fight again, when they all suddenly disappeared.

"Man...why me?" he asked himself.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole battle through the telescope, and she was more than pleased.

"Yes!" she said. "This boy is truly the one that shall become, my evil Green Ranger!"

Sparks then shot out of her wand and shattered all over the balcony, scaring Squatt, Baboo and Finster.

"Prepare my crystal ball to receive him." Rita said, as the skull lit up, and shun on a small ball in front of it.

 **(In the ally)**

Tommy had checked to make sure no more Putties were around, and then he picked up his bag.

"That was like a bad dream." he said.

He put his bag around his shoulder, when the wind started to pick up.

"Hey!" he said, putting his bag down. "What's going on?"

"Tommy!" Rita shouted, who was standing on a rooftop just opposite him. "I have chosen you!"

"No!" Tommy yelled.

Rita just laughed and cast a spell on him, making him disappear.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had then arrived back in her palace, just as the skull went dark again.

"Oh, there you are!" she said, picking up the ball. "You've arrived at last."

Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster crowded around it.

"What do you think?" Rita asked them.

They saw Tommy in it, lying down on some weird table.

"He's perfect, your evilness." Squatt said.

Rita then cast a spell over it.

"Receive the power." she said.

She then carried on with the spell.

"Yes, yes!" Squatt said.

"Arise, my Green Ranger!" Rita called out.

Tommy then laid himself up on the table, and then his eyes glowed green.

"How can I serve my empress?" he asked.

"As a Ranger, you can now enter the Command Center." Rita explained. "There you'll disable Zordon and the destroy the Power Rangers-Jason, the Red Ranger. Zack, the Black Ranger. Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. Billy, the Blue Ranger. Trini, the Yellow Ranger. And Sophie, the Orange Ranger. Now, prepare to receive the seventh Power Coin and become my Green Ranger!"

He put his hand up, and then the coin appeared in it.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon where auguring about something.

"But Zordon, I might miss out." Alpha complained.

"Would you please take this opportunity to re-charge while I place myself in a meditative state?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said, giving in. "You are right, of course."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Tommy stood up.

"And now, morph into the Green Ranger!" Rita ordered.

A green cloud of smoke went over him, but when it past, he had morphed into the Green Ranger, except his suit had a shield on it unlike the others.

"To the fall of Zordon and destruction of the Power Rangers." Tommy said, clutching his fist.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy arrived in the Command Center unnoticed.

 _"You know what to do."_ Rita said to him, as he walked towards the computer.

"Your wish is my command, empress." Tommy said.

He turned around and saw Alpha re-charging in a corner. He then walked up to him, and shoved a disc down his back, making him go haywire.

"Alert! Alert! Hostile takeover!" Alpha shouted, as the alarm went off.

"Sweat dreams, Tinhead." Tommy said, unplugging the charger.

"Alert, alert, alert..." Alpha said, before he powered down.

"How is it possible that you are here?" Zordon asked, who had just seen Tommy unplug Alpha. "Only one who has a Power Coin can may enter this fortress undetected."

"Yes." Tommy said, pointing at Zordon. "I have the Coin and the power and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to." Zordon said.

Tommy nodded and pointed to himself.

"Right, Zordon." he said. "I am her Green Ranger and she is my queen."

"Tommy, she has you under an evil spell." Zordon said. "Let me help. I can save you."

"Worry about saving yourself, old man!" Tommy said, pointing at Zordon.

He then began to rip the wires out of the computers, as well as the controls.

"No!" Zordon shouted. "You must not do this! Alpha! Alpha 5! Wake up!"

Tommy ripped out more of the controls.

"Alpha, you must warn the other Power Rangers." Zordon said, who was starting to fade.

Tommy had ripped out more of the wires.

"Tommy, stop!" Zordon shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Zordon began to fade even more.

"No...I'm losing power, losing my orientation, losing contact with your dimension."

Tommy had ripped out more of the controls and wires, leaving the place a complete wreak.

"Tommy, no!" Zordon shouted, before fading away completely.

Tommy then looked around at the mess he made, which made him laugh evilly.

"It is done, my empress." he said. "Zordon has been eliminated! And the Power Rangers are next!"

He laughed again, while looking at Zordon's new state.

"So long, Zordon." he said. "My work here is done."

He press both sides of his morpher and then disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing, and she was more than pleased with herself.

"Yes!" she said. "And now, for an even bigger surprise!"

 **(Somewhere in the mountains)**

A large group of mountains where seen, going along in a line. Inside one of them however, was a huge cave, where Squatt and Baboo were standing near.

"With Zordon out of the way, it's just a matter of time before Rita controls the whole world." Squatt said.

"Ready, empress." Goldar said, who was there as well.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Magic wand make my Goldar grow!" Rita yelled.

She threw her wand down to Earth, where it made Goldar grow giant.

"Oh, boy! You watch!" Squatt said. "He'll crush them all!"

"And now for an end of those Power Rangers!" Goldar said, stomping along the ground.

 **(Billy's house)**

After school, Sophie went over to Billy's house, to help clean up the Rad Bug. She saw Jason and Zack where already there, helping Billy clean it. She had been a bit late, due to the fact the head of the school newspaper had asked for her picture of the Karate contest, only to find out that, since it ended in a draw, she couldn't get a picture of the winner, forcing him to write this article without a picture.

"I don't think I've seen the Rad Bug this clean!" Billy said, once they finished.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be stylin' after Zack's wax." said Zack.

"Zack's wax?" Jason asked, throwing a rag at him.

"Hey!" said Zack, throwing it back at him.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." said Sophie.

"You nearly missed the whole thing, Soph." said Jason.

"Yeah, where were you, Soph?" Zack asked.

"The head of the school newspaper asked me if I got a picture of the winner at that Karate competition yesterday." Sophie said to them.

"But it ended in a draw." said Billy.

"I know. I told him that, but he wouldn't believe me, so I had to ask someone who'd been there to give him some prove." Sophie said, as Trini and Kimberly came up.

"Hey, what's up?" Trini asked.

"Hey ladies, just in time." Zack said, giving Kimberly a rag. "Just grab a rag and join in!"

"I'm not in the mood." Kimberly said, giving him the rag back.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, you looked bummed, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Tommy." Trini said.

"The guy I fought in the competition." Jason said.

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet me at the Youth Center and he never showed." Kimberly explained.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"He did say so." Sophie said. "I heard them saying they where going to meet at school."

"Well, maybe something came up." Zack suggested.

Jason communicator then went off, and they huddled around him.

"R-R-R-Rangers. R-R-Rangers." said Alpha's voice, who sounded weird. "Do you read me? Please come in."

"Alpha, your breaking up. I can't hear you." said Jason.

"The communicators- they're nonfunctional." Billy said, trying to teleport. "Teleportation's down."

"Again?!" Sophie asked, annoyed.

"Guys, something is seriously wrong." said Trini.

"We have to get to the Command Center." said Jason.

"The Rad Bug." Billy suggested.

"It's the only way to fly!" said Zack.

"And it worked before!" said Sophie

"Buckle up, everyone." said Zack, as they piled in, Billy and Jason in the front, while the others where in the back.

They where soon flying in the air.

"Alpha sounded upset." said Trini.

"Yeah, I think something bad's going down." said Jason.

"I bet Rita's up to something." said Kimberly.

"When is she never, Kim?" asked Sophie.

"Can't this thing go any faster, Billy?" Zack asked.

"All right." Billy said, speeding up.

"Whoa!" they said together, and they where soon inside the Command Center.

They piled out, to see the Command Center in ruins.

"Look at this place." Jason said.

"The control panels have been ripped out." said Trini, seeing the panels in wreak.

"Aw man, this place is totalled." said Zack.

"You can say that again, Zack." said Sophie.

"Look! You guys, Zordon's gone." Kimberly said, pointing at Zordon's empty tube.

They then ran up to Alpha, who was jittering like someone who was itching.

"Alpha, what happened?" Billy asked, getting behind Alpha.

"Power Rangers!" Alpha said, sounding different from usual. "Power Rangers, come in! I need help!"

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asked.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his data banks." Billy said.

"Billy, can you help him?" Trini asked.

"Power Rangers come in! I need help!" Alpha said.

Billy then removed, the black disc that was in Alpha's back.

"Power Rangers." Alpha said.

"Affirmative." Billy said, as Alpha turned around.

"Power Rangers, you're here." Alpha said, sounding back to normal.

"Alpha, who did this to you?" Zack asked. "Where's Zordon?"

"What happened here?" Sophie asked.

"All my memory chips have been scrambled." Alpha said. "No recollection. Was barely able to contact you."

"Somebody obviously broke into the Command Center." said Jason.

"But who?!" Trini asked. "No one has access to this place without a Power Coin!"

"Trini's right." said Sophie. "How could they get in?"

"Look at this." said Kimberly, pointing to the viewing globe, which they all walked to.

"It's Goldar." said Zack, seeing a giant Goldar rampaging.

"Alpha, we have to stop him." said Jason. "You'll be all right?"

"I'm semi-operational." Alpha said. "You take care of Goldar. I'll try to locate Zordon."

"Well, hurry Alpha." Sophie said. "Cause I'm getting a bad feeling here!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together, holding their Blade Blasters, seeing Squatt and Baboo in front of them.

"Power Rangers are here, Rita!" said Squatt. "Bring on the Putty Patrol!"

Putties then jumped out of nowhere and they started fighting them. Zack hit one with his blade, elbowed ,kicked and then hit a second with his blade. Kimberly forward flipped, spinned around and the hit one with hers, and then hit a second. Sophie rolled over, to avoid ones punch, before turning around to tackle it, and then she hit a second with her blade.

Goldar growled as he watched the battle, and the spotted Tommy on top of one of the mountains.

"To the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!" Tommy said.

"Whoo-oh! This is gonna be fun." said Squatt. "Go get them, Goldar!"

"Get them, Putty Patrollers!" Goldar said, stomping near them. "Get them all! Yah!"

Kimberly then hit one with her blade. Trini hit one on her right, before turning around, and hitting one on her left. Billy jumped and hit one, and then turned around and hit a second. Jason hit one, blocked a second's attack, before hitting it, then turned around and hit a third. Goldar then let some boulder loose, just missing them.

"Come on, Rangers. We've got to keep it together!" Jason shouted.

"Ba-Ba-Bing! Ba-Ba-Bang!" Baboo said.

"We've got to stop Goldar!" Jason shouted. !We need dinozord power now!" and soon their Zords showed up.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, and then they jumped into their Zords. "Log on!"

"All right, let's do it to it." Zack said.

"Systems nominal!" said Billy.

"Yes! Ready to rock!" said Trini.

"Online and ready!" said Sophie.

"All right, let's get it together!" said Kimberly.

"All right! Power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they said together, and then the Megazord went into tank mode.

"Switching to Megazord battle mode now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"We need the Power Sword! Now!" Jason shouted, and then the Power Sword landed in the Megazord's hand.

Goldar then charged in, but the Megazord hit him, he then turned around, and their swords hit each others, causing both of them to get hit. Goldar then jumped, and kicked the Megazord with both his feet, sending it backwards, while he summersaulted, before landing on the ground.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa!" he said, walking to them, before trying to hit the Megazord with his sword, only to get blocked by the Power Sword. Squatt was laughing on the ground. After some interlocking, Goldar vanished, leaving the Rangers puzzled.

"Who's that?" Billy asked, pointing at someone on the ground.

It was Tommy who he had seen.

"My turn!" he said, jumping up, and landed on the head of the Megazord. "Time to meet the Green Ranger."

The others turned around, to see another Ranger behind them, but they didn't know it was Tommy.

"Long live empress Rita!" he said, before punching Trini into the controls.

He then threw them out of the Megazord, and on to the ground, himself jumping after them.

"You're finished!" said Tommy, charging in.

He almost kicked Jason, but Jason got out of the way just in time, he then rolled under a kick from Billy, and then dodged a tackle from Sophie. He then blocked a kick from Trini, before kicking her in the face, knocking her over. He then dodged a kick form Kimberly, before grabbing her arm, and throwing her over. He then ducked under a kick from Zack, before jumping up, and got Trini caught in a head lock, with his legs, while getting Billy caught in one with his arms, before throwing them over. Sophie then jumped to attack, only for Tommy to grab both her legs, before spinning her around, and then letting go, making her crash into Billy. Kimberly then jumped in, carrying her Blade Blaster, trying to hit him, but he moved out of the way, and then kicked Kimberly in the chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was seeing the whole battle from the balcony.

"Ha Ha, yes!" she laughed.

 **(The battle)**

Zack then tried hitting Tommy with his Blade Blaster, but he blocked the attack, with his own blade, and Kimberly then tried again, but got hit by his blade. Zack then rolled over to avoid a kick from Tommy, before getting hit by his blade, sending him to where Kimberly was.

"You okay?" Trini asked, as the others got around them.

"Who are you?!" Sophie shouted.

"I am the Green Ranger! Prepare to be destroyed!" Tommy said.

"You think your so tough, take me on." Jason said

"With pleasure!" Tommy said, throwing his blade at Jason, hitting him in the chest.

The two of them, then charged in, and almost kicked each other. Jason then turned to kick again, but Tommy ducked under it. He then tried the same move, but Jason dodged it, Jason then kicked again, but it was blocked, and then Tommy, lunged his hands on Jason's wrists, before letting go, and punching Jason in the chest, knocking him over.

"Jason!" said Billy, as they ran to him.

"Oh, no!" said Trini.

"Look out!" Sophie yelled, as Tommy, fired some sort of, energy ball at them, knocking them all down, as he laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on trying to locate Zordon.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-!" He said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, come in! Zordon!"

He then hit the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "Zordon. Oh, Zordon! Where are you?"

The Rangers then showed up behind him. They had realized that Tommy was to much for them, forcing them to retreat back to the Command Center.

"Alpha?!" Jason said, as soon as they arrived.

"Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back." said Alpha.

"Well, keep trying." said Jason. "We need answers, now!"

"A guy in a green costume attacked our Zords." said Kimberly.

"And he was too tough for us to handle out there." said Sophie.

"He just busted right in." said Zack. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I'm sorry, Rangers, I don't." Alpha said, before he started acting funny again.

"Alpha?" Trini asked.

Billy went behind him.

"He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus." he said.

"Oh, just great!" Sophie moaned. "That's all we need!"

"Quasi-tronic circuitry now in overload, overload." Alpha said, sounding the same as he had been, when they found the Command Center in ruins. "Temporary shutdown. Shutdown."

He then shutdown.

"This is bad news." said Zack. "Man!"

"First, Zordon disappears and then this green guy shows." said Kimberly.

"And I think we only got a small sample of his true power." said Jason.

"This is all too weird." said Trini.

"I know what you mean." said Sophie.

"What are we gonna do?" Trini asked.

"Prepare ourselves." said Jason. "We don't have Zordon to help us this time."

"We'll have to do it on our own." said Zack.

"I think we've only made it though round one of what's about to be a major battle." Jason said.

"Hey, look!" said Billy, pointing at the viewing globe, and then they went near it.

They saw the Green Ranger laughing evilly, whit his hand in the air.

 _"To the fall, of the Power Rangers!"_ he yelled. _"I'll destroy you, one and all!"_ before he laughed again.

"I have a feeling, that this is gonna get worse, before it gets better." Sophie said.


	19. Green with Evil Part 2

**A/N: Now that Tommy's been introduced, I've decided to do the second intro.**

* * *

 **Intro:**

A dumpster is opened.

"Ahhh!" Rita said, getting out of it. "After 10,000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!"

In the Command Center.

"Alpha, Rita's escaped." said Zordon, showing up in his tube. "Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"

Alpha press and button on the computer, and teleported six teens there, which were then given Power Morphers.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Austin St. John as Jason

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

They all then morphed and see a quick segment of their Zords.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Jason Frank as Tommy

Paul Schreir and Jason Narvy as Bulk and Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

David Fielding as Zordon

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

The Rangers stood in the Command Center, and with Zordon gone, and the computers trashed, they where gonna have a hard time, stopping this Green Ranger. Jason was near one of the wreaked computers, fiddling with some of the wires, before walking to the middle of the Command Center.

"Man, I wish I could get my hands, on this Green Ranger dude." he said.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon." Kimberly said, coming up to him, along with Sophie and Zack.

"Yeah, we've tried everything." said Sophie.

"And without Zordon, we have no clue who that green guy was that attacked us." said Zack.

"Look at this place." said Kimberly. "Whoever broke in here, knew exactly what to do. They totally trashed it, and they gave Alpha a virus."

They looked over at Alpha, and saw Billy and Trini working on him, Billy was wearing safety goggles.

"Poor Alpha." said Trini.

"You making any process, Billy?" Jason asked.

Billy took his goggles off, before saying. "I'm doing the best I can, but I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry." he then turned to Trini and said. "Try the subatomic manipulator." before putting his goggles back on.

"Let's be careful not to hurt him, Billy." Trini said.

"Trust me, Trini, he can't feel anything." Billy said, getting back to work on Alpha. "Even if we get him working again, there's no telling what shape his memory will be in."

Alpha then started to move.

"Hey, he's starting up!" Billy said.

"Come on, Alpha!" said Trini, as Alpha turned around.

"Circuitry now operational. Operational." Alpha said, before turning to Billy and then Trini saying. "Dude! Dudette!"

Trini laughed, saying. "Alpha, you're back!"

"Good job, Billy!" said Kimberly.

"I knew you could do it, Billy!" said Sophie.

"Alright Alpha!" said Zack.

"Alpha maybe okay, but we still have to find a way to get Zordon back and figure out the story with that Green Ranger dude." Jason said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that Green Ranger, was the guy who wreaked this place." said Sophie.

"What do you mean, Soph?" Zack asked.

"Remember what Trini said: nobody has access to this place without a Power Coin." said Sophie. "And since he's a Power Ranger like us, he must have one, which would allow him access inside."

"Sophie's got a point there." said Kimberly.

"And it would explain, why we're not alerted when the Command Center was attacked." said Billy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"Finally, we can begin phase two of my plan." she said.

"Yes, and crush those Rangers!" Goldar said.

"And that means the time has come to call on my Green Ranger." Rita said.

"Frist, give him the Sword of Darkness." Goldar said.

"Perfect idea. Perfect idea." Rita said, running off to Finster's workshop. "Finster!"

"Ah, yes, evilness?" Finster asked.

"Finster, I want to give the Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness." Rita said. "You do remember it, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. I do." Finster answered.

 **(Flashback)**

A warrior was fighting the Knasty Knight on a hill.

 _"When your evil knight defeated Zordon's soldiers thousands of years ago, it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize."_ Finster said.

The Sword of Darkness was then shown.

 **(End flashback)**

"If you give it to Green Ranger, it has the power to keep him under your spell forever, as long as no one destroys it." Finster explained. "The problem, my queen, is that Zordon knows its secrets."

"Yes. But he's gone." Rita said.

She then laughed.

 **(The ally)**

In the same ally, that Tommy had been captured, he suddenly returned. He looked around until he heard Rita's voice.

"Green Ranger!" she called.

He looked up and saw she was standing on top of the same roof.

"You will remain here on Earth until further notice." Rita told him.

"Whatever pleases my empress." Tommy said.

"Remember to keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret." Rita said. "No one must learn the truth."

"As you wish...my empress." Tommy said.

"Yes!" Rita said.

She then laughed before disappearing. Tommy then looked at the Power Coin in his right hand. It then glowed green, followed by his eyes. Bulk and Skull then came round the corner to the ally. Skull then stopped, making Bulk stop too, but then looked to where Skull was pointing.

"Well, looky who we have here, Skull." Bulk said.

"Yeah. It's the new kid who made you look bad at school." Skull said.

"Mm-hm. Come on!" Bulk said.

They both then walked up to him. Tommy, having seen them however, just stared at them.

"Hey!" Bulk said, as they circled around Tommy. "Nobody insults Bulk."

"Yeah. Nobody!" Skull said, pointing at Tommy.

"I think you owe me an apology. Huh?" Bulk asked.

Tommy stared at them, angrily, and then his eyes glowed green, spooking Bulk and Skull. They both backed up scared as Tommy's eyes glowed again. He then fired some small sparks from his eyes, as Bulk and Skull turned and ran away. The sparks however, had hit their feet, and caused them to fall into a dumpster bin, with their legs dangling out. Tommy then tossed his Power Coin, and then walked down the ally, in the opposite direction Bulk and Skull had entered it. Bulk and Skull then got the rubbish off of them, and look at where Tommy was.

"What is with that guy?" Skull asked.

"I don't know. But he should have his eyes checked!" Bulk said.

Skull nodded, while Tommy turned back to look at them one more time, before leaving the ally.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Jason and Zack where at the Youth Center, Kimberly had gone home, while Billy and Trini had stayed to help Alpha. Jason was taking his anger out on a punching bag, with Zack holding the back of it, while Sophie watched from aside.

"Man, I wish I knew who this green guy was!" Jason said, suddenly stopping. "I can't get him of my mind!" he the punched again.

"Yo, man, lighten up." Zack said.

"Yeah, clam down a bit." said Sophie. "I'm just as annoyed as you are."

"He wears a costume like ours...but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger!" Jason said.

"I know, it's weird, isn't it." said Sophie.

"You think-" Zack said, before Jason made him stop, as two people walked by. When then where out of earshot, Zack said quietly. "You think he's the one that totaled the Command Center, like Sophie said?"

"It's too much of a coincidence." said Jason. "I mean, he shows up, and then Zordon's suddenly missing."

"Maybe the guy's working for Rita." said Zack.

"Maybe." said Jason.

"Well, he did call his empress." said Sophie.

"Well, all I know for sure is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy." Jason said.

"I know what you mean, Jase." said Sophie. "And how come, his suit comes with a shield, when ours don't?"

"That may be why he's different from us." said Zack. "Rita might've given it to him."

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Trini were helping Alpha, who was trying to repair the computers to locate Zordon. Billy was running a scanner underneath them, when he rolled out.

"Have you guys come up with anything?" Trini asked.

"Negative." Billy replied. "These cables and wires have been completely burned."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, as Billy got back up.

"No wonder we can't contact Zordon." Trini said.

"They'll have to be replaced before we can do anything." Billy said.

"If we can get the main generator online again, I can proceed with locating Zordon." Alpha said.

"And we can repair our communicators." Billy said.

"Can you do it, Billy?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative." Billy said. "It's just gonna take time."

"Time! The one thing we don't have." Alpha cried.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie was walking to her locker, when she heard Kimberly say. "Tommy! Tommy!"

She turned to Kimberly talking to Tommy, who wasn't listening.

"So what happened to you, um, the other day after school?" Kimberly asked. "I thought we we're gonna meet."

"Something came up." Tommy said, not looking at her.

"Oh. You know, I just got kind of worried..." said Kimberly.

"Hey. I'm a big boy, Kimberly." Tommy said, looking at her. "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked. "Because your totally acting like-"

"Like what?" Tommy asked, sounding a bit rude.

"Like you're upset with me?" Kimberly asked.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Tommy asked, after walking up to her. "Newsflash, Kimberly: you are not the center of everyone's universe."

"Well excuse me for living!" Kimberly said, who then turned around and walked away.

Tommy stared at her as she walked, his eyes glowing green. Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing, because yesterday, the two of them seem to get along fine, but today they where arguing. She then ran after her friend, as she wanted to know what was up.

"Hey, Kim!" she said, making Kimberly turn to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Soph." Kimberly said.

"I heard you and Tommy back there." Sophie said. "Sounded like he's changed in the last 24 hours."

"I know, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I have a feeling, that this is gonna be one weird week." said Sophie. "And not just here at school."

Kimberly nodded, knowing she was talking about Zordon and the Green Ranger.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole conversation through the telescope.

"Ha, it's working." Rita said. "And once he has the Sword of Darkness, he'll be mine forever!"

"But the Sword of Darkness is something he must earn!" Goldar explained.

"Heh-heh-heh. yeah!" Rita laughed.

"A test of strength against the Putties!" Goldar suggested.

"Gosh and golly, that's a wonderful idea!" Baboo said. "Can we go watch it?"

"Yes, we'll all go down to Earth together-Ha ha ha ha-and watch Green Ranger's test." Rita said, grinning.

"And once he has the Sword of Darkness, your evil spell will control his every move forever." Goldar said.

They then teleported to a hillside near the beach.

"Come, fools. I can't wait to see my Ranger!" Rita said, as they walked down the hill.

Tommy, who had heard her summons, had already arrived at the beach, who was now waiting for her.

"Here, evil one." Baboo said, spotting him. "The Green Ranger awaits your command!"

"You summoned me. I'm at your service, my empress." Tommy said. "Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?"

"Patience! You must first meet a challenge." Goldar said. "Using only your skill, and no weapons, you must defeat the Putties, and then you'll receive the Sword of Darkness."

"Are you prepared?" Rita asked, while Tommy grunted. "Now to battle!"

She cast a spell on Tommy, which made him disappear, and then reappeared further along the beach.

He looked and wandered around, until Putties showed up all around him.

"Aah! C'mon, Putties!" Tommy said. "Who wants to be first?"

One Putty then tried to kick him, but he grabbed its leg, then flipped it over, and then kicked it while it was down, only to miss. Another Putty then kicked him in the back, knocking him down, but he then kicked it with both his legs, rolled over and got back up. He then ducked as another tired to kick him, and then it gave another one a boost, which then kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He quickly got back up, just as they surrounded him again.

"Yes!" Goldar cheered.

Tommy looked around, as the Putties tried to confuse him.

"Go, my Ranger! Go!" Rita cheered.

Tommy then ran at one, spun around and then kicked it, knocking it down. He then dodged a kick from another one, then grabbed its arm and threw it down, and then hit it in the chest.

"Yes! He's doing it!" Goldar cheered.

Tommy clutched his fist, then turned around and saw the last of the Putties.

"Yaah!" He yelled, as he charged at it.

He then jumped, and wrapped his legs around it in a headlock, and then pulled it over him. He got back up, just as the Putties disappeared.

"You command, and I obey, my empress!" Tommy laughed.

"Yes! You've done it!" Rita said.

"Welcome to the club, bucko!" Baboo said.

"You have earned the Sword of Darkness!" Rita explained.

The Sword of Darkness then appeared in Tommy's hands.

"Huh!" he said, as it did.

He looked at it, and then began to wave it around as if he was fighting someone. He laughed as soon as he stopped.

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed." he said. "And the Red Ranger will be the first to go."

He laughed again, when green lighting came out of the sword.

 **(Billy's house)**

After school, Sophie and Kimberly went to Billy's house, where they met up with Zack. Zack was pressing his communicator, trying to reach the command center.

"I hope Billy and Trini and some luck at the Command Center." said Kimberly.

"Well, they haven't fixed the communicators yet. They're still down." Zack said, turning to the girls. "Looks like we're taking the Rad Bug."

"What about Jason though?" Sophie asked.

Jason had told Tommy they'd work out together, but due to what happened, he had to tell Tommy, that they'd have to rain check.

"We'll have to wait for him." said Zack.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Jason was walking down one of the hallways looking for Tommy, when he spotted a couple of students.

"Have you guys seen that new guy Tommy?" he asked them.

"Mm-mm." they both told him.

"Thanks." Jason said.

He then walked further along the hallway, but then saw Tommy walking down the stairs.

"Hey, yo, Tommy." he said. "Listen, I know I said I'd work out with you later, but something came up. You know, sort of an emergency."

"Is that right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "How about a rain check?"

"Sure!" Tommy said. "I understand."

"Cool." Jason said. "I'll catch you later."

He then turned to walk away, when Tommy used his Power Coin to zap Jason away.

"One down...five to go." Tommy said.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason found himself teleported to Rita's Dark Dimension. He looked around and was confused as to where he was, and he saw wired stone statues and bronze colored bars all over the walls. He ran over to one of the bars, and then he touched it.

"Aah!" he screamed.

It was electrified, which shocked his hand, causing him to fall down to the ground.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked. "He said he'd meet us here."

"I don't know." said Zack. "It's not like him to be late."

"You don't think he's been attacked by the Green Ranger, do you?" Sophie asked.

"Man, I hope not." said Zack.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason got back up from the floor, shaking his hand.

"Command Center, it's Jason!" he spoke into his communicator. "Do you read me?"

He got no answer, as he didn't know they were still down.

"Alpha, anybody, come in!" he yelled, trying again.

He still got no answer.

"Anybody!" he said, trying again, hitting it.

He looked around worried.

"Your communicator won't work in here!" said Goladr, who was behind him.

Jason turned around to face him, while Goldar laughed.

"You must face me all alone!" Goldar laughed.

Jason tried to reach for his Power Morpher, only to find it wasn't there.

Goldar still laughed, while he held it up.

"Looking for this?" he asked Jason.

Jason then tried his communicator again.

"Command Center come in. It's Jason." Jason said. "I have an emergency situation!"

Goldar just laughed when he got no answer.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Goldar said. "But your Power Morpher might!"

He laughed as he held it in front of Jason.

"If you can get it!" he said.

Jason then tried to grab it, but Goldar moved it out of the way, and then punched him, knocking him over.

"Surely you can do better than that! Ha ha!" Goldar laughed.

 **(Billy's house)**

"I'm worried about Jason, he should be here by now." Kimberly said.

"We can't afford to wait on him." Zack said.

"Zack's right. We can always come back for him." said Sophie.

"I just don't feel right leaving him." said Kimberly.

"Don't worry." said Zack, touching Kimberly's shoulder. "Jason can take care of himself."

"You're right there, Zack." said Sophie.

"Come on we better get to the Command Center." Zack said, pointing at the Rad Bug. "Alpha needs us."

"Okay." said Kimberly.

"Right." said Sophie, getting into the Rad Bug.

Sophie got in the back, while Zack and Kimberly got in the front.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kimberly said.

"Me, too." said Zack. "Buckle up!"

"You sure you can drive this thing?" Kimberly asked, as the drove away form Billy's house.

"Yeah, I mean, Billy made it after all." Sophie said.

"I think I can manage girls." Zack said.

After driving for a few minutes, the Rad Bug was up in the air.

"Man, this is the only way to fly." Zack said, laughing.

"Yeah, right." Kimberly muttered.

"Oh, come on girl, cheer up." Zack said. "Billy and Alpha will find a way to get Zordon back."

"It's not just that." Kimberly said.

"What is it then?" Sophie asked.

"Well, it's Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Oh. He gave you the cold shoulder, huh?" Zack asked.

"It's like he totally changed." Kimberly said.

"Just what I said at school." Sophie said. "He's completely changed in the last 24 hours."

"Yeah, well, we got bigger problems to worry about now." said Zack.

"Yeah, like finding Zordon and dealing with the Green Ranger." said Sophie.

"Hold on, we're setting down." Zack said, as the Rad Bug started to head down towards the command center, and then inside it.

They then got out, and walked to Billy, Trini and Alpha, who where working on one of the computers.

"Any progress reaching Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Billy's almost got the main computer back up." said Trini.

"Just a couple more wires to connect and we should be getting something." Billy said.

"Finally, some good news." said Sophie.

"Ooh! Cross your fingers, Rangers." said Alpha, who then press some buttons on the computers.

"Something's happening." said Billy, as the lights in the Command Center, started glowing darker and lighter.

"The globe." Kimberly said, pointing at the viewing globe, and they saw Tommy in it, morphed as the Green Ranger, holding a sword, doing some martial art moves.

"Oh, man, look. It's that green guy." said Zack. "Now's our change to nail him and get to the bottom of what's going on."

"I don't like the looks of that sword." Sophie said, pointing at the sword in the Green Ranger's hand.

"Subgenerator in now active! We have parcel power." Alpha said, bringing a smile to the Rangers faces. "I'm checking the morphing lock now. The computer has locked onto his energy field!"

"All right! Let's morph and get this green dude." said Zack.

"But we need Jason." said Kimberly.

"Jason." Zack said, into his communicator. "Jason, come in. Do you read me Jason."

He got no answer, as they were still down.

"Man, these things still aren't working." Zack complained.

"Where could he be?" Trini asked.

"We waited as long as we could, but he never showed up." said Sophie.

"I hope that green guy didn't get him." said Billy.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason and Goldar were walking in circles.

"I want my Power Morpher now!" Jason demanded.

"Now you're demanding." Goldar said. "Soon, you will be begging. If you were worthy, you would take it!"

Jason then tired to kick him, but then their hands inter locked. Goldar then used his strength to pull Jason to the ground, and then flipped to over.

"Don't count me out, Goldar!" Jason said, while Goldar laughed.

Jason then got back to his feet, and then kicked him. They both then got into a fighting pose, Goldar laughing as he did. Jason then tried to kick him again, but he missed, as Goldar ducked. He then tried to punch him, but Goldar grabbed his arm and punched Jason in the chest, and then picked him up and held him against a pillar.

"Understand one thing, you pathetic little human." Goldar said. "I can finish you off any time I choose!"

He laughed, while Jason struggled to get free, but then Goldar dropped him.

"But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her!" Goldar said, walking away from Jason.

Jason went further to the floor, and then backed away.

"Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion!" Goldar laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had been planning, and were ready to face the Green Ranger again.

"Now, remember, Alpha, try to contact Jason and have him meet us at the bluff." Zack said.

"You got it, Rangers." Alpha said.

"Alright then." said Zack. "It's morphin time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They soon arrived at the bluff, ("Hyah!" they shouted as they did) bringing out the Blade Blaster, and saw the Tommy there, holding the sword they saw him holding in the viewing globe. Tommy jumped to attack, but Kimberly and Billy moved out of the way, while Trini blocked the attack. Zack tired to kick him, but he ducked down and hit Zack with his sword. Billy then tried the same thing, only for Tommy to block his kick, before hitting him. Sophie then tried hitting him with her blade, but got kicked by Tommy, who then hit her, knocking her to the ground. Trini and Kimberly tried to attack together, but Tommy blocked both of them with his sword, before hitting Kimberly and then Trini. He then jump kicked the pair of them, right before Zack and Billy came up behind him. He turned around and tried to kick Zack, who rolled over to avoid it, before blocking Billy's blade and hitting him. Zack then tried to hit him, only to get blocked by the Tommy's sword, who then sent him to the ground, before hitting him, as he tried to get back up.

"Zack!" Kimberly shouted.

"Zack!" said Billy, as the others regrouped around him.

"That does it!" Sophie shouted. "Power Claw!" she then jumped in, holding her Power Claw.

Tommy blocked it, and then tried to hit her, but Sophie then jumped back. She then tried knocking the sword out of his hand, only to get hit and knocked down.

"Sophie!" Trini shouted, as they gathered around her.

"Feel the power from the Sword of Darkness!" Tommy shouted, powering up his sword, before hitting the ground with it.

"Yaah!" they all shouted, as the blast knocked them all down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing at the whole thing.

"Things are going even better than expected." she said.

"So, your nastiness, what's the next step in your evil plan?" Squatt asked.

"Yeah, what?" Baboo asked.

Rita laughed.

"A green surprise for the Power Geeks!" she laughed.

"Really?" Squatt asked.

"Mmm. Yeh-heh-heh-hes!" Rita laughed.

"Wow! That's great!" Squatt said.

"How delightfully ingidious!" Baboo said.

 **(The battle)**

The blast had knocked the Rangers off bluff, and into a quarry, with Tommy following them.

"Alright, Power Rangers. Now I'm gonna finish you!" he said.

"Now what do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"The Zords." Zack said.

"That would mean breaking Zordon's second rule!" Sophie said.

"I don't think we have a choice!" said Billy.

"We're gonna have to bend that rule here, Soph!" Trini said.

"Oh, all right! But just this once!" said Sophie, still not happy about this.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Compsognathus!" Sophie shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted.

As soon as there Zords arrived, they jumped into them.

"Zack here! We can do this, guys." said Zack.

"Billy! All systems go!" Billy said.

"Ready for action!" said Trini.

"Online and ready!" said Sophie.

"Alright, let's keep it together!" said Kimberly.

Jason's Zord had shown up as well, even though he wasn't there, but at least this meant they could to into Megazord tank mode, and then battle mode.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated!"_

"Huh?" Tommy asked, who had lost his balance and fallen to the ground. He then looked up and saw the Megazord, standing above him, before firing a blast beam at it, but was able to block it, thanks the head of Zack's Zord, which served as a shield, deflecting the blast, knocking Tommy over.

He got back up, and the shouted. "You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!" before disappearing.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I will not accept defeat!" Rita shouted, standing on the balcony.

She then growled.

"You haven't lost, your evilness." Squatt said. "You still have Jason!"

"Yes." Rita said, turning around.

"Yeah, Goldar still has him trapped!" Squatt explained.

"Yes, you're right." Rita said, walking off. "Goldar!"

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason was still trying to get in contact with the others.

"Alpha, Power Rangers, come in." he said into his communicator. "This is Jason."

Goldar just laughed.

"Yes, keep calling your friends, because without them, you're nothing!" he said. "But then, you are only human, and no mere human is a match for Goldar who must now obey the call of his empress."

His sword then appeared in his hands, while Jason backed up a bit.

"I still may toy with you before I dispose of you!" Goldar said, spinning his sword. "And then again, I may not."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back in the Command Center, to help Alpha get Zordon back.

"The sub generator is locked onto something!" said Alpha.

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked, as they gathered around Alpha.

"Uncertain. We'll know momentarily." Alpha said.

"I hope it is." said Zack. "We need him bad!"

"I know what you, Zack." Sophie said.

"Yeah, that green guy was a lot stronger this time." Zack said.

"That sword's made him more powerful." said Sophie.

"There's more negative news." said Billy, as the others turned to him. "I haven't been able to locate Jason anywhere."

"Not Jason, too." said Trini.

"Man!" said Zack. "If Rita's behind this, she's doing some serious damage!"

"I bet the Green Ranger kidnapped Jason." said Sophie, which made the others nod.

"Power Rangers!" said a voice that sounded like Zordon's.

"Zordon?" Kimberly asked, as the walked to his tube.

"I am...in the Q N...sector...of...Sys..." Zordon said, but they couldn't understand him, due to the static.

"You've almost got him, Alpha!" said Zack.

"Hold on, Zordon!" Trini said.

"Hang in there, Zordon!" said Sophie.

"You must...ware Rita's evil Green Ranger..." Zordon said, but they couldn't hear him.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I've lost him!" said Alpha.

"Zordon! We need you." said Trini, desperately.

"This day, is going from bad, to worse!" Sophie said, annoyed.

"You can say that again, Soph." said Zack.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

"You know, Jason, if you had this Power Morpher, you could get out of here." Goldar said, who then laughed.

"What's your point?" Jason asked.

Goldar then dropped the Morpher.

"Come and get it...if you're brave enough!" Goldar said.

Jason tried to kick him, but missed as he ducked. He then jumped when Goldar tried to hit him with his sword, and the Jason tried to grab his morpher, but Goldar put his sword down in front of it, and then kicked Jason away.

"And now, I think, I'm final ready to end this game." Goldar said.

He then readied his sword, so he could hit Jason with it, laughing while he did it.


	20. Green with Evil Part 3

In the Dark Dimension, Goldar had Jason pinned to the floor.

"I've enjoyed this so much, I'm sorry to see it end, but when my empress commands..." Goldar said, lifting his sword up. "I obey."

He then tried to hit Jason with his sword, but Jason moved out of the way, just in time, and then hid from Goldar's sight, by hiding in the smoke on the floor.

"Huh?" Goldar asked, looking around. "Huh?"

He then got up, and then planted his sword in the floor, and the lifted it up. He then did the same thing again, but hit the floor again. He then did it again, not realizing that Jason was right under his nose.

"There is no escape, Jason!" Goldar barked.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"Now that Goldar has Jason right where I want him, it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina." she said, walking to the balcony. "She'll make mince meat out of those Power Geeks starting today."

Thunder clouds then went across the Earth, as well as her palace.

 **(Inside a mushroom filed)**

 _"From deep inside an evil place bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers."_ Rita said.

A boulder went through the mushroom filed.

 _"With her sting, Scorpina to the world will bring her evil ways."_ Rita said.

A few scorpions then appeared on the boulder, just as it stopped. It then moved on however, and ended up in a stairway in the city, where it stopped at the top, and then Scorpina came out of it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Come, Scorpina." Rita said. "Come, Green Ranger! Make my evil unstoppable!"

 **(Command Center)**

It had been about ten minutes, since the Rangers had a lock on Zordon, but they where still having no luck finding him or Jason.

"Come on, Alpha." said Zack. "You almost had a lock on Zordon."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I'm hurrying Rangers." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer, trying to get Zordon back.

"Subgenerator's losing power." said Billy, moving to another computer.

"Zordon's signal is fading." said Alpha.

"Oh, just great!" Sophie groaned.

"Hurry, Alpha." said Trini.

"Switching to alternate energy source." said Alpha, pressing a button to do just that.

"Come on." said Kimberly.

"We're still not getting enough power." said Billy, coming back to the others. "Zordon's signal's too weak."

"What are you saying, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"We've lost him, Soph." said Billy.

"Poor Zordon." said Alpha. "He's gone again."

"In that brief second he was back, he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger." said Zack.

"Which means he's probably involved in all this." said Trini.

"The computer is still trying to locate Jason." said Alpha. "Unfortunately, it's come up with nothing."

"I have a really bad feeling about this, you guys." said Kimberly.

"I know what you mean, me too, Kim." said Sophie.

"Something isn't right." said Zack. "We're gonna have to spilt up and go try to find Jason."

"If he wasn't kidnapped by Rita or the Green Ranger." said Sophie, reminding them of what she said earlier, as they nodded their heads.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason was still hiding in the smoke.

"You're beginning to make me angry, human." Goldar said, who was still looking for him.

He kept looking, hitting the floor with his sword, getting closer and closer to Jason.

"Where are you?" Goldar asked, when he was standing right near Jason.

He was about to strike his sword down again, and almost his Jason. Jason however, moved his head, right before the sword could hit him. Goldar looked around to see it he saw Jason, who was looking worried.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, Jason." Goldar said, as he stepped over Jason. "Show yourself! Give up! I'll be merciful."

Jason knew that Goldar was not gonna do that, so he just kept still, as he was not giving up. Goldar meanwhile, kept hitting the floor with his sword. When Jason saw that Goldar had his back to him, he got up, ready to fight.

"Aah!" he shouted, getting Goldar's attention.

He then jumped and kicked Goldar right in the chest, kicking him down.

"So, Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Jason asked, as Goldar got back up.

"No human's ever defeated, Goldar!" Goldar shouted.

"Well, I'm going to change that!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah?" Goldar asked, dodging a kick from Jason.

He then kicked Jason in the chest, knocking him down. He then laughed, while Jason backed away a little.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly and Sophie had gone to the Youth Center, to see if anyone had seen Jason. They had asked the people around the place, but no luck, as they only said they saw Jason at school. They where now asking Ernie if he had seen Jason anywhere today.

"Sorry, girls. I haven't seen Jason around for a while." Ernie said to them.

"Are you absolutely sure, Ernie?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sure, Sophie." Ernie said. "You think he's in trouble or something?"

"We don't know, Ernie." Kimberly said, as Bulk and Skull came up behind them.

"Hey. We'll help you two find Jason-Shmason.' Bulk said.

"Missing persons are our specialty." said Skull, as Kimberly put her hands on her head.

"Since when?" asked Sophie.

"Since yesterday, Sophie dear." Bulk joked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." said Kimberly, as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we work cheap." said Bulk.

"And what is cheap?" Ernie asked.

"We take payment in, uh, kisses." said Skull, making a kissy noise.

"Yuck!" Sophie said, backing away.

"Ugh." Ernie said.

"Okay." said Kimberly, turning to Skull.

"What?!" Sophie asked.

"Close your eyes." Kimberly said to Skull.

"Kimberly, don't do it." Ernie said.

"Yeah, don't, Kim." said Sophie, but Kimberly nodded to them both.

Skull readied his lips for the kiss, but as he got close, Kimberly moved out of the way.

"Come on." Bulk said.

Skull's lips ended up kissing Bulk's cheek.

"Ugh!" Bulk screamed. "Ugh! Sick!"

"Yeah, sick!" Skull shouted, but Bulk gave him an angry look.

"You kissed me!" Bulk shouted, as he chased Skull out of the Youth Center.

"Ernie, if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him?" Kimberly asked Ernie

Ernie nodded, and said. "Sure thing, Kimberly."

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"For a minute there, I thought you really where gonna kiss him." Sophie said to Kimberly.

"I'm not that stupid, Soph." Kimberly said, bumping into someone, who neither had seen earlier. "Oh, excuse me."

"We didn't see you there." said Sophie, before they recognized him as Tommy.

"Tommy. Tommy, wait." Kimberly said to him. "Have you seen Jason around?"

"As a matter of fact, I waited for him after school, and he never showed." Tommy said.

"Weird. That's not like him." said Kimberly.

"He said he was gonna talk to you today, last time I saw him." Sophie said.

"Well, I never saw him." Tommy said. "And let me guess, you're both worried. Right? That is what you do best, isn't it you two?"

"You can't judge me, Tommy!" Sophie said. "You and I haven't spoken much since you arrived here!"

"Oh, yeah, right. My mistake." Tommy said, before leaving.

"Yo, Tommy, what's up?" Zack asked, coming in, just before Tommy left. "What's with him?" he then asked the girls.

"I wish I knew." Kimberly said.

"That makes two of us, Kim." said Sophie.

"Did you find out anything?" Kimberly asked Zack.

"I checked all over the place." Zack said, sighing. "No one's seen Jason."

"Same here." said Kimberly.

"We asked everyone in here. No luck." Sophie said.

"You know, it's funny." said Kimberly. "Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school and he never showed."

"That's bogus." said Zack, putting a hand to his chest. "I know Jason was there."

"And I know that Jason said he was going to talk to Tommy." Sophie added.

"Then you talk to Tommy, okay?" Kimberly asked. "Probably thinks I'm just making this all up so I have something to say to him."

"Come on, we'll catch him outside." Zack said.

They then left and went outside, to catch up with Tommy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I think Pink Ranger suspects something, your evilness." Goldar said, having left Jason for a while.

"Well then, why don't we have a look and just see what's going on down there." Rita said.

She then put her eye in the telescope.

"I'll bet that pesky little Ranger is up to no good, somewhere in the park." she said.

She saw Sophie, Zack and Kimberly running towards the park.

"Ah, yes, Sophie, Kimberly and Zack." she said. "Trying to mess with my Green Ranger, huh?"

She took her eye out of the telescope, looking angry.

"Yeah, I'll get you." she said. "

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Kimberly and Zack ran through the park, looking for Tommy.

"Oh, there he is." Kimberly said, pointing at Tommy, once they'd stopped.

Tommy was walking on the path uphill.

"Yo. Tommy!" Zack called.

"I don't think he heard you, Zack." said Sophie, and they then ran nearer towards Tommy.

"Yo, Tommy!" Zack called, while they where running, only for Putties to show up.

"Zack!" Kimberly called, pointing at them, as they landed on the wooden table.

"Aw, man. Talk about bad timing." said Zack, as they saw Tommy walk away uphill, with his back to the Putties.

"You said it, Zack." said Sophie.

The Putties then came towards them, and then one of them, jumped and put his hand on Kimberly's back, but Kimberly turned around, grabbed it's arm, got behind it and kicked it to the ground. Zack was kicked in the chest by one, knocking him back a bit. Sophie grabbed one by the arm, but was then kicked by a second, forcing her to let go. Kimberly then back flipped, to avoid one, before kicked another one away from her, she then put her legs around another one, before throwing it to the ground with them. Sophie ducked under ones punch, and then jumped to avoid another's kick, before spilt kicking, knocking them both down. One had grabbed Zack by the leg, and was holding it up, but Zack then managed to get his leg loose, by jumping forward, and then turned around to kick the one that had his leg. Tommy was just hiding behind a bush, while the whole thing happened. Zack then jumped onto another wooden table, and then kicked one away from it, before pushing another's leg from him, and then pushed it of the table. Sophie, still on the ground, tackled one, before back flipping to dodge another, and then hit a third in the chest. Kimberly then kicked one away from her, as Zack sat down, and punched one, before kicking it, he then jumped off the table, and kicked another one. Kimberly back flipped of her table, kicked one, and then grabbed another by the arm, before throwing it to the ground. Sophie then elbowed one in the chest, and then kicked a second away from her, just before they all disappeared. Sophie, Kimberly and Zack then looked around, and then at each other, before running to each other.

"You two okay?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine." said Sophie.

"Yeah." said Kimberly, who then turned to where they had seen Tommy, only to find out he'd gone. "Tommy's gone."

"Something is definitely up." said Zack.

"It's weird." said Kimberly. "The Putties didn't even attack him."

"I know." Sophie said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah." said Zack. "Come on, let's get to the Command Center.".

Tommy, who was still hiding, had heard the whole thing.

 _"Green Ranger, it's time."_ Rita said to him, while his eyes glowed.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar, who was now back, had Jason pinned against a wall.

"You're not begging me for mercy human, because you know I'd never grant it." Goldar said.

He was about to strike Jason with his sword, when Tommy showed up behind him, morphed as the Green Ranger.

"Goldar, stop." he said.

Goldar turned around to face him.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him." he said.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end." Tommy said.

Goldar growl, before disappearing.

"So, we meet again." Tommy said, while Jason got back up. "I've been looking forward to this."

They both began to circle around the room.

"You wear a Green Ranger costume yet your loyalty's to Rita." Jason said.

"I am her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress." Tommy said.

"She's evil!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, and so am I." Tommy said. "See ya!"

He then kicked Jason, who blocked it, and then Tommy tried again, but Jason rolled forward to avoid it. Tommy turned around to tired to kick Jason again, but missed, but then he threw a few punches at him, and then kicked Jason in the chest, knocking him down.

"Soon you and your friends will be a memory." Tommy said.

He then laughed evilly.

 **(Command Center)**

After they had arrived at the Command Center, Zack, Sophie and Kimberly went on to tell Trini and Billy about what happened.

"We couldn't find Jason." said Kimberly.

"We had to leave without him." said Zack.

"We looked everywhere, guys." said Sophie.

"We haven't been able to locate him here either." said Trini.

"I just hope he's okay." said Kimberly, as Alpha walked by.

"How long till the computer's ready to locate Zordon?" Zack asked.

"15.2 minutes." Alpha said, as Billy walked up to them.

"I did it." he said. "I fixed our wrist communicators."

"That's great, Billy." said Trini.

"I knew you could fix them, Billy." said Sophie.

"Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here." said Billy, pressing buttons on one of the computers.

"Finally, some good news for a change." said Sophie.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason was clutching his chest, but he then kicked Tommy in the chest, and then got back up. He then ducked as Tommy tried to over kick him, which he then tried himself, only to miss, before kicking him in the chest again.

"You are a skilled warrior." Tommy said, as he and Jason started circling each other again.

"Let's end this. I don't want to fight you." Jason said.

"Because you'll know I'll win." Tommy said.

"No, because if you're truly a Ranger, then you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!" Jason shouted.

Tommy just laughed.

"Zordon is a memory." he said. "Rita will soon rule the world."

He then almost kicked Jason in the hip, but missed by inches, and then almost upper kicked him, but missed, as Jason had ducked. He then kicked at Jason again, but missed, and then Jason kicked at him, but missed, spun around and kicked him again, but that missed too, and then Tommy kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, but he landed near his Power Morpher. Tommy laughed as Jason reached for it.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tommy said, stepping on his hand.

Tommy then laughed even more evilly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"When I think about the terrible things Scorpina used to do." Baboo said, covering his eyes.

"Oh, yes." Squatt said, doing the same. "They were the worst."

"Ha, you remember." Rita said. "Now's the perfect time to bring her back."

"And now that we are together once again we can finish the Power Rangers." Goldar said.

"Please do me a favor and keep your stinger away from me." Baboo said.

"The time you got him on the head he whined for a week." Squatt said.

Scorpina had then showed up and smiled, with Goldar and Rita laughing.

"Oh, gosh." Baboo gulped.

 **(Command Center)**

After trying to power up the computers, to locate Zordon and Jason, the computer powered up.

"We have partial power in the main computer." said Billy.

"And it's locked on to Jason's wrist communicator." said Alpha.

"Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked Billy.

"Yeah, it's just gonna take a minute." said Billy. "I have to feed his coordinates in manually."

"Is there anything we can do?" Zack asked, as Billy started putting in Jason's coordinates.

"Just cross your fingers." Billy said, before putting in the rest of the coordinates.

"Hold on, Jase." said Kimberly.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Tommy was laughing, while Jason struggled to get his hand free.

"It is over." Tommy said. "I am the victor."

The Sword of Darkness then appeared in his hands.

"What do you think of my sword?" Tommy asked, as he waved it over Jason. "You're about to pay the price of defeat."

 **(Command Center)**

"How much longer?" Trini asked.

"I've almost got it." said Billy.

"This suspense is breaking my circuit boards." Alpha said, walking back a bit, as Kimberly walked to Billy.

"Billy, hurry." she said to him.

"The quicker we get Jason back, the quicker we can find Zordon." Sophie said.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy kept hovering the Sword of Darkness over Jason.

"For what it's worth, you put up a pretty good fight, but now the battle is finished." Tommy said, holding the sword over Jason.

 **(Command Center)**

"I've locked on!" Billy called. "He's teleporting now."

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Jason was suddenly teleported, right before Tommy could hit him, which caused him to hit the floor instead.

"Huh?" he asked, looking around. "What? No! How?"

 **(Command Center)**

They then turned around, to see Jason lying on the floor, and they ran up to him.

"Jase, your back!" Trini shouted.

"Guys, that was way too close." Jason said. "The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

"Green ranger?" Billy asked, as Zack helped Jason up.

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on." Jason said. "You're not gonna believe what happened."

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy looked around, when he suddenly heard Goldar's voice.

 _"You had him at your mercy and you let him escape."_ Goldar said.

"He was teleported out, Goldar." Tommy said.

 _"You had more than enough time to dispose of him, Green Ranger."_ Goldar said. _"Rita trusted you, but as it turns out she should have left me there to do the job."_

"Give me another chance and trust me, I will destroy them." Tommy said.

 _"You may yet get a chance to prove yourself but for now you will remain where you are."_ Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers all sat down, Billy and Trini on the computers.

"It all started at school." Jason said, starting to explain what happened to him. "I finished talking with Tommy, and then the next thing I know-"

"Wait a minute." said Kimberly, interrupting him. "You said you were at school?"

"Tommy said you didn't show up." said Zack.

"That's weird." said Jason.

"Why would Tommy lie to us then?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know. Carry on, Jase." said Zack.

"Well, the next thing I know, I'm fighting with Goldar." Jason said. "And he has my Power Morpher. And then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it."

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Billy asked.

"I can tell you one thing." Jason said. "He's one mean fighter."

"He didn't use his sword on you, did he?" Sophie asked.

"He almost did, that's what I meant by 'nearly sliced and diced me', Soph." said Jason.

"Man, can you believe our enemy this time is another Ranger." said Zack.

The alarm then went off, getting their attention.

"What's happening?" Trini asked, after they'd stood up.

"It's the emergency alarm." said Zack.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Watch the viewing globe." Alpha said.

Then went up to see what was in it, and they saw Scorpina laughing evilly in it.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked.

"It's the evil, stinging Scorpina." said Alpha. "I haven't seen her in over 10,000 years."

"She's launching an attack on the warehouse section of Angel Grove." said Zack.

"We've got to stop her." said Trini.

"Before she does anymore damage." said Sophie.

"Good luck, Rangers." said Alpha, making them turn to him. "Beware of Scorpina's sting."

"It's morphin' time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then soon arrived at the warehouse area, ready to fight Scorpina.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason yelled.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

Scorpina jumped up, and fired some sort of blast out of her hand, making the Rangers duck, before moving forward.

"Go, Putty Patrol, attack the Power Rangers!" Scorpina ordered, and a group of Putties showed up.

Kimberly, on top of a warehouse rooftop, forward flipped to dodge one, before hitting another in the face. Trini, fighting on another rooftop, back flipped, and then two putty's tired to hit her, but she blocked their hands, and then kicked one. Zack, fighting on another rooftop, ducked under a Putty's kick, and then blocked it's punch. Sophie, fighting on the ground, elbowed one in the chest, and back flipped to dodge another ones kick. Jason, also on the ground, kicked one in the face, and then threw another one aside. Billy, also on the ground, hit one in the chest, and then kicked a second.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing, as she was seeing the whole battle through the telescope.

"The battle is grand!" she said. "And for once, we're winning!"

"But although she is a brave warrior, she is greatly outnumbered." Goldar said, referring to Scorpina. "She must be called back before it's too late."

"Gosh and golly, can we go watch it?" Baboo asked.

"Very well." Goldar said.

Rita moved herself away from the telescope and then Goldar looked through it, and saw Scorpina.

"Here I come!" she shouted.

 **(The battle)**

She jumped down to join the battle. Jason ducked under her blade, and then grabbed her arm. She then pushed him back, and hit him with her blade, knocking him to the ground.

"Jason, are you okay?" Trini asked, as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah." Jason said, as Scorpina laughed, before disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." said Jason. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

They all knew he was referring to finding Zordon, and dealing with the Green Ranger.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was applying some makeup to her face, with Squatt holding a mirror for her, while Baboo fanned her to keep her cool.

"I think she's cute." she said. "What do you think, Squatt? Am I prettier?"

"Oh, yes. You're much more beautiful than Scorpina, your evilness." Squatt said.

"You're by far, the most beautiful." Baboo said.

"Yes, aren't I." Rita said.

"Ah, Scorpina!" Goldar growled.

Rita looked and saw Goldar and Scorpina coming in, arguing about something.

"Don't you 'Scorpina' me." Scorpina said back to Goldar. "I was at least out there battling with them."

"Perhaps you should, send Green Ranger, my queen." Baboo said.

Goldar and Scorpina were still arguing.

"Children, shush now." Rita said.

 **(Flashback)**

Tommy was battling the others on the bluff.

 _"Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Geeks."_ Rita explained. _"He nearly had them until he let Jason escape the Dark Dimension."_

Tommy kicked Trini and Kimberly. The Rangers then regrouped around Sophie, and then Tommy powered up the Sword of Darkness and put it in the ground, knocking them all of the bluff.

 **(End flashback)**

"So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?" Rita asked.

"I think I don't know what I think, your evilness." Squatt said.

"No, send me!" Scorpina begged. "I want to go."

"Well, I could go with Baboo." Squatt said.

"Oh, shut up!" Scorpina shouted.

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful warrior-" Goldar said.

"You're the most powerful." Baboo said.

"Yeah, you're right." Squatt said. "Uh, now that I think of it, you are the most powerful."

"Then I should go, not Green Ranger!" Goldar said.

"Uh, no. The Green Ranger-" Baboo said.

"Baboo, would you put a cork in it already?" Rita asked, interrupting him. "I make the decisions around here."

Scorpina nodded.

"And so I've decided that you should do it." Rita said, pointing at Goldar.

"Thank you, my queen." Goldar said. "I promise I shall not fail you."

"And I'll be busy, working on a spell that will cause an eclipse and cut off Megazord's solar power when the final battle begins." Rita said.

She then walked towards the balcony.

"Sometimes, I'm diabolically brilliant I can't stand myself." she said.

"To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy was still in there, having been kept in there for letting Jason escape. He was doing a variety of martial arts moves, including several kicks and finally stopped after doing a spin kick.

"I've worked hard, my queen." he said. "I am ready for another chance."

 _"Patience, Green Ranger."_ Rita said. _"Your time will come."_

Tommy then punched the floor twice, before doing a kick.

"I'll be waiting to crush the Power Rangers." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers where now back at the Command Center.

"Rita's bound to strike again soon." said Jason.

"With Scorpina and the Green Ranger out there." said Kimberly. "We have to keep our guards up."

"I hate to think what could happen if they attacked together." said Sophie. "Then we'd really be in trouble."

"You've got a point, Soph." said Trini.

"And it would be worse if Goldar was with them." said Billy.

"You know, I don't get it." said Zack. "Every time Rita attacks, she pulls back."

"It's almost as if she's holding back." said Trini. "Getting ready for a bigger battle."

"At least the wrist communicators are functional and the computer's back online." said Billy, walking over to a computer.

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason." Alpha answered for Billy. "I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in and I've thin I've found something."

"Zordon!" Zack said.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Zordon asked.

"Zordon, we can barely make you out." said Jason.

"Hang on." said Kimberly.

"Alpha, do something." said Jason.

"AY-Yi-Yi. I've got him but I don't know how to keep him." Alpha said.

"Lock on to his molecular pattern and increase the power." said Billy.

"Come on, Alpha, you can do it." Trini said, as the lights started to go out.

"Whoa!" said Kimberly, seeing the lights go out.

"What's happening to the lights?" Sophie asked.

"It's not holding." said Alpha.

"Something's drawing power from the Command Center." said Billy.

"...Dangerous...and Rita's trap..." Zordon said, before being cut off.

"We lost him again." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Goldar grew giant, who then put his sword into the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

"Can this day get any worse?" Sophie asked, just before they heard an explosion.

"You had to say it, didn't you." said Zack.

"This has not been our week." said Sophie.

"Rangers, look at the viewing globe." said Alpha, and they quickly went to it. "There is a major disturbance in downtown Angel Grove."

They could see Goldar causing havoc, chaos and destruction in the viewing globe.

"It's Goldar." said Kimberly.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"Man, Goldar's going off the deep end." said Zack.

"We've got to stop him." said Trini.

"It could be a trap." said Billy.

"I'm with, Billy. I don't like this." said Sophie.

"We don't have a choice." said Jason.

* * *

 **A/N: I found it quite shocking when I found out Goldar and Scorpina's counterparts were husband and wife. I didn't see that coming when I watched Zyuranger.**


	21. Green with Evil Part 4

The Rangers saw Goldar causing destruction in Angel Grove.

"Goldar's blowing the world to bits." said Zack.

"We got to move." said Jason. "It's morphin time."

They all take out their morphers but something happens, electricity bits fly out of them, making the Rangers step back, Kimberly screaming, while doing it.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"We're not morphin." said Zack.

"And the light's are going out." said Sophie, who had noticed it was getting darker.

"Something is seriously wrong." said Trini.

Billy ran up to Alpha and asked. "Alpha, what is it?"

"I'm getting a reading." said Alpha. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

"Tell us what is it, Alpha?" Sophie asked.

"It's an inter-dimensional power surge cause by the beam trying to locate Zordon." said Alpha. "It's shutting down all sources of energy within the Command Center and throughout the Morphin Grid."

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason asked.

"Not until the power surge ends." said Alpha.

"But Goldar's ripping the city apart." said Zack.

"Zack's right. We've got to get out there." said Sophie.

"There's nothing I can do." said Alpha, pressing the computer buttons, before they went off. "Oh, and now we've lost the computer too."

"If we can't morph, Goldar's gonna trash the world." Jason said.

 **(The city)**

Goldar was destroying several buildings with his sword.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"And so we have giant Goldar smashing things to lure the Power Rangers and their Megazord into the open, and then..." Finster said, as they were all observing the scene.

"And then, it's lights out for Megazord." Squatt finished.

"Yes." Rita said. "I'll cast a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power."

"And instead of using one of my monsters finishing those teenagers, I suppose you'll use the Green Ranger." Finster said.

"Yes!" Rita exclaimed.

 _"Finster's in trouble!"_ Squatt sang.

Rita then laughed.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy was practicing his swordplay with the Sword of Darkness, until he finally stopped.

"I'm ready for battle now." he said. "I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers."

He then laughed.

 **(The city)**

Goldar was stomping around, destroying anything in his path, even kicking a bridge down.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers where getting restless, having to wait for the power surge to stop before they could stop Goldar.

"I can't believe we're stuck here." said Jason.

"I know, Jase, and Goldar's out there trashing the city." said Sophie.

"Man, seems like things just keep going from bad to worse" said Zack.

"I wish there was something I could do." said Alpha.

"Hold on. I've got an idea." said Billy, walking to one of the computers. He then started fiddling with the wires "Let me try something." He then began working on the computer wires. "If I connect this negative electrode to this..." a puff of smoke came out from the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha, Billy's trying to concentrate." said Zack.

Billy continued fiddling with the wires, trying to get the power back on, so they could morph.

After five to ten minutes, Trini, Sophie and Kimberly came up to Billy.

"You can do it, Billy." said Trini. "I know it."

"Come on, Billy." said Kimberly.

"If anyone can fix it, it's you, Billy." said Sophie.

Billy sighed, before continuing.

"Let's see...if I connect this positive electrode to this positive electrode..." he muttered to himself. Another puff of smoke came out, and then the power came back on. "Hey, it worked."

"You fixed it." said Trini.

"We should be able to morph now." said Billy.

"Let's do it." said Zack.

"Yeah, before Goldar causes anymore damage today." said Sophie.

"Alpha, keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar." said Jason.

"Right." said Alpha.

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" They shouted together, when they arrived at docks.

They then saw a group of Putties show up, and they started fighting them. Zack tackled one, but it quickly got back up. Kimberly forward flipped to dodge ones attack, and then got hold of it's arm. Trini rolled forward to avoid ones kick, before getting knocked down, only to get back up and tackle it. Sophie ducked to avoid ones punch, and then hit it in the chest, but it didn't go down. Billy jumped kick one, only for it to roll forward and cause him miss. Jason blocked ones kick, before turning it around and kicked back, only for it to duck under it. The big boulder from the mushroom field then appeared, with scorpions all over it, before it disappeared, and then Scorpina appeared on a rooftop nearby.

"Ready?" she asked, and Sophie looked up to see her.

"Guys, look!" Sophie shouted, as Scorpina jumped down to join the battle, although by this time, the Putties had disappeared. Scorpina lunged her blade at them, but Jason and Billy rolled over to avoid it. Zack then upper kicked her, but she ducked out of the way, and then hit him with her blade, followed by Kimberly and Trini, after blocking a kick from Trini. Sophie ducked under her blade, and then tried to tackle her, but she jumped up at the last second, causing her miss, and then she hit Sophie with her blade. She then knocked Jason back and hit him with her blade, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, Power Geeks, I'm tried of fooling around." Scorpina said, as the other Rangers gathered around Jason. As she said that, Squatt and Baboo showed up, while she powered up her sword.

"Now, feel my sting." she said, throwing her powered up blade, like a boomerang, hitting and knocking all the Rangers to the ground.

They all got back up, just as Goldar came marching in, his giant foot nearly squashing them, but they got out of the way just in time.

"Jason, we've got to use a new tactic." said Billy.

"Right." said Jason.

"Well, you better think fast because look!" Sophie shouted, pointing at Goldar, who was crushing the city.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the computer, trying to locate Zordon.

"Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he said, walking to another computer. "The Rangers need your help, Zordon. They need your guidance. Where are you?"

"Alpha." Zordon said, spooking Alpha out. "Alpha..."

"Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"..can you read me?" Zordon finished.

"Zordon. Yes, Zordon." Alpha said. "I'm picking you up."

"I am...sector Q-9...reading me?" Zordon asked.

"Q-9, I'm on it, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"...off...beam." Zordon said.

 **(The battle)**

Goldar was still trashing the city, scaring people away, including the people at the Youth Center.

 **(Inside the Youth Center)**

People were scared.

"Clam down, everyone." Ernie said, running between people. "Let's get out of the building before it collapses."

Everyone started running for the door, except Bulk, who had pulled Skull back into his seat.

"Sit down." Bulk said.

"But, Bulk, the building's about to fall down." Skull said.

"I'm not finished with my Ice Cream yet." Bulk said.

Part of the building then fell onto the counter. Bulk then gulped up the rest of his Ice Cream.

"Now I'm finished." he said.

They both got up and then ran outside, the last two the leave the place, until Bulk grabbed Skull's collar to make him stop.

"What are you doing, Bulk?" he asked. "That gold guy's heading this way."

"The Youth Center bus is the fastest way out of here." Bulk said, pointing to the bus.

"Right, out of here." Skull said.

Skull then got on the bus, and then Bulk followed, with Skull getting in the drivers seat. They then sped away from the Youth Center.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious at what was happening.

"Goldar, stop playing and get those Rangers!" she said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the computers, trying to bring Zordon back.

"We're getting closer, Zordon." he said. "The computer is still decoding your coordinates."

"You must hurry, Alpha." Zordon said. "There is...time."

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "Now, where was I?"

Tommy then appeared, undetected again, right behind Alpha. He walked up to him quietly, planning to trash the place again.

"Alpha, look...out, behind you, Alpha." Zordon said.

"No you can't." Tommy said, pulling out one of Alpha's circuits.

He laughed evilly, as Alpha fell down, like he'd been deactivated.

 **(The battle)**

Rita ahd showed up, riding her flying bicycle, just as the Rangers got back up, having been knocked down again.

"So, you stupid Power Geeks ready to give up?" she asked.

"Never!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, you are a fool." Rita said.

"You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you!" Jason shouted.

"Jason's right! We'll never surrender to you, Rita!" Sophie shouted.

"Silence!" Goldar yelled, hitting the ground with his sword, knocking Jason, Trini and Zack to the ground.

"You guys all right?" Billy asked, after he, Sophie and Kimberly ran up to them, with Rita laughing.

"You can't win, Rita!" Jason shouted.

"It's time now to complte my evil plan." Rita said.

"NO!" Jason shouted.

"Goldar, do it." Rita ordered.

 **(The bus)**

Bulk and Skull were diving the bus through the city, and hadn't anyone in a while.

"Watch where you're going." Bulk said. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Nobody." Skull answered. "How am I doing?"

"You drive like a maniac." Bulk said.

"Thank you." Skull said.

"That was not a compliment, you dimwit." Bulk said.

"Say, Bulk, where are we going anyway?" Skull asked.

"As far away as possible." Bulk replied. "That monster's right on our tail."

"Oh, oh, right." Skull said.

Goldar then picked up the bus and held it in his hand.

"Aah! Something's got our tail!" Skull screamed.

"What's going on?" Bulk asked. "Help!"

"No, they're civilians!" Jason yelled.

"Yes, I know." Goldar said.

Bulk and Skull screamed inside the bus

"Actually, they're friends of yours." Goldar said. "I believe you call them Bulk and Skull."

Bulk and Skull kept on screaming.

"Goldar, put them down!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, leave them alone, Goldar!" Sophie shouted. "They have no part in this!"

"Not until you surrender." Goldar said.

Bulk and Skull then fell off their seats.

"How come buses don't have seat belts?" he asked Bulk.

They both then screamed some more.

Rita laughed and then said. "Take them to the beach."

Goldar began heading there.

"No!" Jason shouted. "We gotta save them."

"I know what you mean, Jase." said Sophie. "I may not like Bulk and Skull much, but even I don't want see them get hurt by Goldar."

"Same here, Soph." said Kimberly.

"Then let's go then." said Jason, and they soon teleported to the beach.

 **(Command Center)**

"I'm going to make sure you're history this time, Zordon." Tommy said.

"Alpha, is that you." Zordon said. "What is happening?"

"I'm what's happening, old man." Tommy said. "The Green Ranger. Rita's prized warrior."

"Green Ranger, you will not win following her dark path." Zordon said.

Tommy just laughed.

"You are wrong." he said. "She will win and evil will rule."

"Evil will never rule." Zordon said.

"Oh, it will, Zordon, when I defeat the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"That is impossible." Zordon said.

"Enough." Tommy said. "It's time to send you to another dimension and this time you'll be lost forever."

He laughed as he pressed a couple of buttons on the computer.

"Green Ranger, Tommy, no." Zordon said, as he started to disappear again.

Tommy just laughed evilly.

 **(The beach)**

The Rangers had just arrived at the beach.

"Well, Rangers, what took you so long?" Rita asked, once they arrived.

They looked up to see her standing on a cliff face, with Scorpina beside her.

"There she is, up there." said Zack, pointing at them.

"With Scorpina." said Jason.

"Look!" said Trini.

"Come down here, we'll-" Zack said, before Kimberly cut him off.

"Wait a minute, where's the bus?" she asked.

"I'll help you." Rita said, pointing at the bus, near the cliff face edge. "It's over there."

They saw Putties where rocking the bus back and forth, so it would fall of the edge.

"What are we going to do now?" Skull asked.

"Um, let's get out of here." Bulk suggested.

"Great idea." Skull said.

They saw however that they couldn't, as two Putties were standing right outside the door, so they backed up.

"Man, this is serious." said Zack.

"It's going over any second." said Kimberly.

"We've got to do something." said Trini.

"If anyone's got an idea, I'm all ears?" Sophie asked.

The Putties continued rocking the bus, with the help of Squatt and Baboo, who were behind it, and it was almost at the edge.

"This is hard work!" Baboo moaned.

Bulk and Skull screamed, as they thought they were doomed.

"We're going over the edge." Skull said.

"Oh, we're going to be history." Bulk whimpered.

"You mean like famous?" Skull asked.

"No, I mean like dust." Bulk replied.

They both then screamed again. Skull then screamed even louder, forcing Bulk to cover his mouth

"Stop screaming." Bulk said. "Stop moving. Stop breathing. We're going over."

He removed his hand from Skull's mouth.

"Yeah. We're going over." Skull said.

He then gave a salute.

The Putties kept rocking the bus.

"Look!" Kimberly shouted. "They're almost over the edge."

"Oh, no." said Trini.

"We've got to get up there." said Jason.

"But if we make a move they'll send it over for sure." said Kimberly.

Squatt and Baboo pushed it closer to the edge.

"Oh, I want my mommy!" Bulk cried.

"Yeah. I want your mommy." Skull said.

After some debate, the Rangers realized they had no choice.

"They're going over anyway. Let's go!" Jason shouted, and they all shouted running towards the bus, only to stop when they see Goldar.

"Whoa, man!" said Zack. "Not Goldar again."

Goldar then hit the ground with his sword again, making them back away, as well as knocking Zack and Trini over.

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't forget the bus." Rita said, laughing.

 **(Command Center)**

"You will never get away with this." Zordon said.

"Ah but I already have." Tommy said. "I just need to finish the job."

He laughed as he pressed more buttons on the computer.

"The Power Rangers will stop you." Zordon said.

"I don't think so." Tommy said, who moved to another computer. "Your little superhero group can't help you now."

Alpha then woke up, like he was back to normal.

"Maybe not." he said, turning to face Tommy.

"What?!" Tommy asked, shocked.

"But I can." Alpha said. "Computer-activate force field around intruder."

Alpha pressed a button on the computer, and a force field appeared around Tommy, trapping him.

"No! This is impossible!" Tommy shouted. "I thought I turned you off."

"You did-but my backup system came in." Alpha explained.

"You're going to pay for this, robot." Tommy said.

"Alpha, the grid is failing." Zordon said. "I am losing contact."

Alpha turned back to the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I'll get you back." Alpha said.

"It's no use, robot." Tommy said, as Alpha tried to get Zordon back. "Zordon's gone forever."

He then laughed.

 **(The beach)**

After some thinking, they realized the Zords were their only change, and since this time, a giant monster was here, they knew they wouldn't be breaking or bending Zordon's rule number 2.

"Alright Rangers, let's do it!" Jason ordered.

"We need dinosaur power now!" They shouted together. Their Zords soon showed up, ready to help them battle Goldar, and save Bulk and Skull.

"The Zords are here." Rita said. "Alright do it."

"Guys, look!" Sophie yelled, and they saw the bus going over the edge. "We'd better hurry!"

"All right!" Jason said, and they then jumped into their Zords. "Log on!"

"Let's get this party started!" said Zack.

"Systems ready for action!" said Billy.

"Ready to rock!" said Trini.

"Online and ready!" said Sophie.

"All right, guys, let's do it!" said Kimberly.

"Activate power crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Power crystal activated!" the others shouted together.

"Power up!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up." the others said.

"Move out!" Jason yelled, and then the Zords combine into Megazord Tank mode. "Let's show them some Megazord power." he added, when the Tank mode was complete.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

They completed the sequence just in time, as the bus, fell over the edge of the cliff, but they caught it just in time, and then put it back on the cliff. Bulk and Skull then opened their eyes, having close them while the bus was falling.

"Are we alive?" Bulk asked.

"I don't know." Skull replied. "I'll find out."

He then pinched Bulk's cheek.

"Ouch!" Bulk yelled.

"Feel that?" Skull asked.

Bulk looked angry at Skull.

"Oh, we're alive." Skull said.

"We're alive." Bulk said, as they hit hands. "We're alive!"

Skull just laughed,

Goldar then came at the Megazord with his sword, and hit the it, but it then grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. He then tried again, but the Megazord blocked it, and then punched him, but it made the Megazord step back.

"An eclipse is starting." said Billy, who saw the sun getting covered by something. "Solar power diminishing."

Goldar then attacked again, but they blocked his sword, and then dodge him when he attacked again. He then tried his sword again, but they grabbed it, and then kicked him in the leg, toppling him over.

"Hurry up, Scorpina!" Rita ordered.

Scopina then jumped down to the ground.

"Now! Let's see her grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down near Scorpina, who then grew into a giant scorpion monster.

"Guys, look!" Sophie shouted, as they saw Scorpina approach them.

"Try me." she said, trying to temp the Rangers.

"A Scorpion monster." said Billy. "Watch out for her stinger."

"That's Scorpina, guys." said Sophie. "She must have a different giant form from her normal form."

Scorpina then charged in, and hit the center of the Megazord with her blade, with Goldar trying to hit the back of it, but they managed to block hit sword. They then blocked Scorpina's next attack, but she then grabbed one of the Megazords hand with her claw.

"Solar power is down 25%." said Billy.

The Megazord backed up, but was then kicked by Scorpina, and then hit with Goldar's sword.

"We're losing power fast." said Jason. "We're down to 50%!"

Goldar then jumped kicked them with both his feet, knocking the Megazord to the ground.

"A black sun is a thing of such beauty, isn't it." said Rita, who was watching the battle. "Now you'll be powerless to stop me."

"Solar power cells are almost out." said Zack.

"Jason, the Power Sword, hurry!" Trini cried out.

"Right. We can use it to charge up the power cell!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, if that doesn't work, nothing will." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working at the computer.

"Try all you want, robot, it will do you no good." Tommy said.

"Zordon, I'm losing you." Alpha said.

"Zordon is lost and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." Tommy said.

He then laughed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha shouted.

He went back to working on the computer.

 **(The battle)**

"We need the Power Sword, now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then came out of the sky, and landed in the Megazords hand. The Megazord then got back up, ready to face Goldar and Scorpina. They knocked Srocpina out of the way, then blocked Goldar's sword, and then a kick he sent at them, and then hit Scorpina in the chest, and then knocked Goldar aside, before hitting him, sending him to the ground.

"All right, now we have a change!" Jason shouted.

They turned the Megazord around and walked away.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, Zordon, please come in." Alpha said desperately.

"Aw, what's the matter, you little mechanical misfit?" Tommy asked. "Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same for you."

He then laughed again.

"You are truly evil, Green Ranger." Alpha said. "It's time to find out whose behind that mask."

 **(The battle)**

Goldar had gotten back up.

"Excellent! Time to call on Green Ranger." Rita said.

"Use your spells to release hm." Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Better luck next time, tin head." Tommy said.

He was then teleported away by Rita's magic.

"Wait. How di you..?" Alpha asked. "What? I...Oh! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(The battle)**

"Now, Green Ranger, grow!" Rita shouted, throwing her wand to the ground. The Rangers then saw some smoke in the distance, and Tommy step through it, having grown giant, holding his sword and laughing.

"Man, it's Green Ranger!" Jason shouted.

"Come on!" Tommy yelled. "You pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down!"

Tommy then jumped, and then hit the Megazord with his sword. He then blocked the Power Sword with his, and then again.

"We're in trouble." Jason said. "We don't have enough power to finish this fight."

The Megazord and Tommy continued locking swords, until Tommy hit the Megazord, ran forward and hit it again.

"If this thing were only at full power, we'd crush him." said Zack. "We got to hang in."

"Give me all the power that's left!" Jason ordered, as Tommy hit them again, and then again, making them step back.

They turned it around to see Goldar and Scorpina behind them, laughing.

"We're outnumbered here, guys!" Sophie shouted. "What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Soph! But we've got to hang in!" Jason shouted.

Rita was laughing.

"I love it, the plan is working just like I knew it would was going to." she said.

Scorpina then turned around, and launched her stinger tail at the Megazord, wrapping it around it's head, draining it of some of the power it had left. The Rangers moaned, as Tommy and Goldar began hitting the Megazord with their swords. They then combined their swords, and fired an energy beam at them, making sparks fly from the Megazord, both inside and out. The Megazord then fell back into a crevice that had been made during the fight, and the Rangers all fell out, and landed on the ground, so hard they de-morphed, just as the sun got back out.

"What happened to Megazord?" Zack asked, as they got back on their feet.

"Over there!" Jason yelled, running in the cliff of the crevice, with the others following him, and they all saw the Megazord fall down it. "Our Zords!"

They all see their Zords disappear in a flame of fire around them, coming from the crevice. Rita was laughing, before she disappeared.

"They're totaled." said Kimberly, coving her mouth.

"I can't believe it." said Zack. "It's like Rita destroyed a part of us."

"They were always their for us when we needed them." said Billy.

"Now they're gone!" Trini cried. "Just when we need them most."

"This can't be happening." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers where now back at the Command Center.

"Power Rangers are history." said Kimberly.

"It's over." said Trini. "Rita's won."

"Rangers, we can't give up." said Jason.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kimberly asked. "Zordon's gone. The Megazords have been destroyed. We're outmatched."

"Billy, what are the changes of bringing Zordon back online?" Alpha asked Billy.

"Less then 10%." Billy answered.

"Isn't the smallest change of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting?" Jason asked the others. "The world needs us, Rangers."

"Let's face it." Zack said, coming up beside Jason. "The Green Ranger was Rita's trump card. She played it. She won."

"No, Rangers. I cannot accept that." said Alpha. "Zordon would not accept that."

"But Zordon's not here." said Trini.

"Is that what you think?" Sophie asked, who had been quiet since they got back. "That since Zordon's gone, we should just give up?"

"Sophie, it's hopeless." said Zack. "We've lost."

"We may have lost the battle, Zack. But I'm never gonna surrender to Rita!" said Sophie. "I'll fight to my last breath to stop her. No matter what it takes."

"Sophie, there's no hope left." Trini said.

"There's always hope, Trini!" Sophie said, looking angry. "I'll fight Rita all by myself if I have to."

The computer then beeped before they could carry on arguing.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"The computer finally has an answer." Alpha said, walking to it.

"What do mean, Alpha?" Sophie asked.

"When the Green Ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his bio-vibrations." Alpha said. "It's been running them though the system trying to make a match."

"You mean the computer knows Green Ranger's identity?" Billy asked.

"Exactly." said Alpha.

"I'll program it to show us who he is on the viewing globe." said Billy, who started to do that, while the others walked near the viewing globe.

"Finally, some answers." said Trini.

"It's coming together." said Billy, as they saw a man in green on the viewing globe, being in blurred.

"Aw, man." said Zack.

"No way." said Jason.

"It can't be." said Sophie.

"Kimberly, look." Trini said.

"I don't believe it." said Kimberly.

The image in the viewing globe soon became clearer, and in it, they saw Tommy Oliver, the new kid at school.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked.


	22. Green with Evil Part 5

**A/N: And here's the final part of Green with Evil.**

* * *

The Rangers had finally discovered the identity of the Green Ranger, that they had been fighting for the past few days, and had discovered it was none other that Tommy Oliver, the new kid at school, who Jason had been up against at the Karate Competition.

"I can't believe that Tommy's the Green Ranger." said Kimberly. "There's gotta be a mistake?"

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"The computer matched his interspacial biovibrations with the Green Ranger's." Alpha said.

"Yeah, but the computer's also been under repair." said Zack. "Maybe, it made a mistake."

"Not likely." said Billy. "Alpha corrected the malfunction."

"Then Tommy is the Green Ranger." said Trini.

"And it means, the Green Ranger's been right under nose's this whole time." said Sophie.

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack asked.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Tommy and is controlling his mind." Alpha explained.

"You see, Rangers, we can't give up." said Jason. "We have to break Rita's spell, and save Tommy."

"Jason's right." said Sophie. "If it was one of us, I'm sure we'd do the same thing."

"Your right there, Soph." said Zack, muttering.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"To the destruction of Megazord!" Goldar said.

"And total domination of Earth!" Rita said.

They all then toasted their glasses.

"Cranberry and Oyster juice." Baboo said.

Rita then laughed, after drinking some of hers.

"And now, the end in near!" she said.

"Yep. after today." Scorpina said.

"It was all possible because of our great empress Rita." Goldar said.

"Yes." Scorpina said.

"But my brilliant plan continues." Rita said, walking to the balcony. "Are you ready for the fight?"

"Yes, my empress." Goldar said. "It will be an honor to help you conger Earth."

Rita then laughed evilly.

"Of course." she said.

"Oh, this will be good." Squatt said. "This will be so good."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had been discussing about what happened to Tommy.

"Oh! Rita will rule the world!" Alpha yelled. "She'll enslave mankind! She'll destroy the Command Center again! She'll..."

"Okay. Okay, Alpha, you've made your point." Zack said, cutting him of.

"Then you'll reconsider?" Alpha asked.

"All right." said Trini.

"Okay." said Kimberly.

"Affirmative." said Billy.

"Let's do it." said Zack.

"I knew you guys would come around." said Sophie happily.

"We have to find Tommy and break Rita's spell." said Jason. "Let's split up and look for him."

"What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kimberly asked.

"Then we wait him out." said Billy. "He'll show up sooner or later."

"Billy's right there." said Sophie.

"What about Zordon, Alpha?" Trini asked.

"Green Ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a change I can bring Zordon back." Alpha said.

"You keep working on that, Alpha." Jason said. "As for the rest of us, we'll find Tommy."

The others all nodded, before they left to find Tommy.

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie, Bulk, Skull and several other people were sitting by the counter, watching the TV. They saw Rita's wicked face, and also Goldar, who was giant, walking around the city.

"Look at the size of that guy." one boy said.

"What is he doing?" another one asked.

They all then saw Goldar shoot fire out of his eyes.

"Oh, no!" someone said.

"Hey, Ernie." said Kimberly, walking up to the counter.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie asked, pointing to the TV.

"I know. It's terrible." Kimberly said.

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers." Ernie said.

"Hey! You should be thanking us." Bulk said.

"Yeah, us." Skull said.

"Yeah. Hey, we're the ones that helped the Power Rangers scare off the big, ugly gold guy." Bulk said.

"Right." Kimberly said, like she didn't believe them.

"Yeah, right." Skull said. "We're the ones that should be on TV."

"Yeah." Bulk said, grinning like an idea popped into his head. "On TV."

"Dream on, Bulk." Kimberly said.

Bulk then looked down, and then drank some more milk.

"Ernie, have you seen Tommy?" Kimberly asked, turning to Ernie.

"The new kid, right?" Ernie asked.

"Yes." Kimberly replied.

"He's over there." Ernie said, pointing behind her.

Kimberly turned and saw Tommy behind her.

"Thanks." she said.

She then walked over to him, who was on a Peck Deck machine.

"Tommy." she said. "Tommy, I know."

She then moved closer, as Tommy looked at her.

"I know you're the Green Ranger." she whispered.

Tommy then looked at her, rudely.

"Well, then, Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." he said.

Kimberly looked shocked, for she hadn't expected him to know who she and her friends were.

"Let us help you." she said. "We can break Rita's spell."

"Rita is my empress." Tommy said, getting up. "She will soon rule the world."

"Tommy, please let us help you." Kimberly said.

"You have been warned." Tommy said, his eyes glowing green.

He then walked past her and out of the Youth Center, with Kimberly watching him as he did.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"But, Goldar, we haven't seen this Zord in 10,000 years." Squatt said.

"Silence!" Goldar said, while Squatt spoke. "Quiet! Silence, you fools!"

Squatt then kept quiet, while Baboo looked between the two of them.

"If she chooses to call froth the Dragonzord then it will be called froth." Goldar said.

"Whaa!" Rita said, casting a spell from her hand.

The spell hit the water in Angel Grove harbor, and then the Dragonzord rose up from beneath it. As it rose up, it's tail destroyed a crane tower, and then splashed water all over the harbor.

"Behold, the Mighty Dragonzord!" Rita said. "Now my Green Ranger shall have a Zord, which he can use to crush those Power Rangers. At last, their destruction will be complete."

The Dragonzord then began destroying bits of the harbor with it's feet. It's tail then began to spin like it was a drill, and then it drilled into a wall, before the Dragonzord marched on to do more destruction, even pulling a small tower out nd biting it.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted, who was on a rooftop nearby.

He then jumped onto the Dragonzord's head.

"All this will belong to empress Rita, once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever!" he said.

He then laughed evilly.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still trying to locate Zordon.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he said. "I've got to find a way to get Zordon back. If I can just manage to gain access to his dimensional files."

He began working it out.

"Let's see. Numerical sequence is correct." he said. "Sector 1-0-Q-9."

He pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"Hmm. Search initiated." he said. "Access granted! I've done it! I'm in!"

He pressed more buttons on the computer.

"Computer, begin search of sector 1-0-Q-9 sweeping all perimeters." he said. "Well, Zordon, now it's only a matter of time."

 **(Billy's house)**

After searching all over the park, Sophie had found no trace of Tommy, and made her way to Billy's garage, as they argeed to meet there when they finished searching their areas. She saw that Billy, Zack and Jason where already there.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Did you find, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"I looked all over the park and I didn't see a trace of him." Sophie said.

"Well, never mind." said Zack. "Maybe Trini or Kim had more luck."

"Hey, guys." said Kimberly coming up behind them. "I found him."

"So you found, Tommy." Jason said.

"Yeah. And his eyes were glowing green." said Kimberly. "It was really scary."

"Wow!" Billy said.

"Man." Zack said, while Sophie held her mouth open.

"He has known all along who we are." Kimberly said.

"That we're the Power Rangers?" Billy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly said. "And he is definitely out to get us."

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells." said Jason.

"That would explain why he's been acting so weird." said Kimberly.

"And why the Putties didn't attack him." said Zack.

"And why he lied to us when Jason went missing." said Sophie. "No offense, Jase."

"None taken, Soph." Jason said.

"Well, finally, this is all starting to make sense." Billy said.

Trini then came running up to them, it looked like she was out of breath.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"There's big trouble downtown." Trini said. "It's all over the radio. A monster's attacking the business district."

"Rita's not gonna give up, is she?" Jason asked.

"And I have a feeling Tommy's gonna be there too." Sophie said.

"Al right, it's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's do it." Jason said, as soon as they arrived at the business district, and they jumped onto a rooftop, and then over the safety bars, so people didn't go any father to get hurt, and ran to the monster, which was the Dragonzord.

"Over there!" Zack called, as they saw the Dragonzord.

"It's Tommy!" Jason yelled, noticing Tommy standing on it's head.

"Surprise!" Tommy said, before jumping down from his Zord, and landed on a taller rooftop.

"He's on top of the building!" Jason said. "Tommy!"

"Dragonzord, destroy the Power Rangers!" Tommy ordered, looking at his Zord.

He then started playing some music with the dagger he was holding.

"What's he doing?" Trini asked.

"He's calling to the Dragonzord with his flute." Jason said, as they then saw missiles come out of the Dragonzords fingers. "Look out, he's gonna fire!"

The Dragonzord then fired at them, throwing them off the building, Jason, Sophie and Kimberly landing near a construction vehicle, while Zack, Trini and Billy landed near a Police car. The Dragonzord fired again, and began destroying the city.

"Tommy, stop!" Jason shouted. "You don't know what your doing!"

"I'm destroying you and I'm doing it because my empress commands me to." Tommy said. "Soon, she'll rule the world!"

"Tommy, stop! We don't want to fight you!" Sophie shouted.

"Well, that's your mistake, Orange Ranger." Tommy said. "You'll all soon be destroyed!"

The Dragonzord began moving though the city, knocking them over again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole battle through the telescope, before she took her eye out of it.

"What's this?" she asked.

 **(The battle)**

"Tommy, no!" Jason shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita walked towards the balcony.

"Why doesn't he stop fooling around and finish them?" she asked.

 **(The battle)**

"Don't do this, man!" Jason shouted.

"But I must." Tommy said. "There is no other choice."

"Tommy, snap out of it!" Sophie shouted. "You're under one of Rtia's spells!"

"There is no spell, Orange Ranger!" Tommy shouted, before playing his dagger flute again.

The Dragonzord then moved and turned around, making some debris fall near the Rangers.

"Look out for his tail!" Billy shouted, as they had trouble keeping their balance.

"We've got to stop him!" Trini shouted.

Tommy kept playing, and the Dragonzord did more damage.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"Yeah, it's working." she said.

 **(The battle)**

"Man, I can't believe this is happening." Jason said.

 **(Command Center)**

"With any luck..." Alpha said.

"Alpha five, well done." said Zordon, who then came back. "You have reestablished our computer link-up."

"Zordon, it's you! You're back." Alpha said.

"Yes, Alpha." Zordon said. "Get them to their Zords immediately."

"Their Zords have been taken away." Alpha explained. "The Green Ranger is on the rampage."

"By destroying his Sword of Darkness, they will break Rita's evil spell.

 **(The battle)**

The ground started shaking again, forcing them to back up against a wall, as a crevice opened up.

"Hey, my Power Morpher, it's glowing." Jason said.

"Mine too." said Billy.

"So's mine." said Sophie.

"Yeah." said Trini.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Zordon's back." said Jason.

The light from their morphers were sent up into the sky, and they landed in the place where the Zords had been lost. The Crevice there opened up again, and then the Zords came out of the fire, and they then arrived near the Rangers.

"Guys, look, our Zords!" Sophie shouted.

"Their back." said Kimberly.

"Then let's go!" Jason said, before they jumped into their Zords. "Log on!"

"Mastodon, raring to go." said Zack.

"Triceratops, battle ready." said Billy.

"Pterodactyl's looking good." said Kimberly.

"Compsognathus, ready to rock." said Sophie.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, online." said Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing, and she was completely shocked.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" she moaned.

 **(The battle)**

The Dragonzord then started marching away from the city, and then went to a mountain area.

"All right." said Jason, jumping his Zord in front of it.

They then charged at each other, and the Dragonzord hit Jason's with it's claw hands, but Jason hit back with his Zords tail. The Dragonzord then tried the same thing, but Jason grabbed it with his Zords hands, but then Dragonzord spun it's tail like a drill, breaking his tail loose from Jason' Zords hands. The Dragonzord then fired missiles at Jason's Zord.

"Tommy, stop!" Jason shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

The Dragonzord then hit Jason's with it's claw hands again, fore hitting it with its tail, knocking Jason's Zord to the ground. Jason then got his Zord back up, jumped and kicked the Dragozord in the chest, knocking it to the ground.

"All right, Rangers, power up!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" the others said.

"Let's do it." Jason said, and the Zords combined into Megazord Tank mode. "Switching to Megazord battle mode!"

"Right!" the others said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right, let's do it." Jason said, and then the Megazord moved towards the Dragonzord, picked it up, spun around, and then threw it to the ground. They then brought out the Power Sword, and moved towards it again, which had gotton back up, and hit it with the sword, and then again, but the Dragonzord caught the third attack, but they sliced it away, hitting it again.

"Increase power!" Jason ordered. "We've gotta save Tommy."

"Right!" said Billy, Trini and Sophie.

"Morphin!" said Zack and Kimberly.

They then grabbed the Dragonzords tail and spun it around, and let go, so it crashed into a mountain side.

"Give it up, Tommy!" Jason shouted.

"No way!" Tommy shouted.

"Sorry it has to be like this, but Zordon says I've got to destroy your sword to save you, before you and Rita destroy the world." said Jason. "All right, I'm going down!"

Jason then jumped out of the Megazord, and then came face to face with Tommy. Jason was holding his Power Sword, while Tommy was holding his Dragon Dagger and Sword of Darkness. Tommy then powered up his weapons and fried at Jason, knocking him down. Tommy then jumped to hit Jason with his sword, but Jason blocked it with his own, and then he blocked Tommy's dagger too, before Tommy hit him with his sword. Jason then rolled forward as Tommy tried to kick him, and then blocked his sword again, before Tommy blocked Jason's with both his sword and dagger. Jason then backed away, and then tried to kick Tommy, but missed, before hitting him with his sword, but then Tommy hit Jason with his, knocking him down. Jason then got back up and brought his Blade Blaster out, in blaster mode, when Tommy played his dagger, powering up his shield.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

He then blasted Tommy while Tommy moved forward, but the blasts just bounced off his shield and went back at him, missing by inches. He then tried again, but the same thing happened, only this time the blasts hit him and knocked him down.

"Oh, man." Jason said.

Tommy then stopped playing and charged in at Jason, kicking him in the chest. Jason then blocked Tommy's dagger with his sword, but then Tommy kicked Jason in the chest again, and then put his dagger near Jason's neck, before hitting him and knocking him down.

"And now, Red Ranger, it is time for me to destroy you." Tommy said. "I must be victorious for my queen."

He powered up his Sword of Darkness and then put it in the ground, causing a blast that hit Jason, knocking him down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, as she was watching the fight.

"I think he's finally going to do it." she said, turning to others.

 **(The battle)**

Tommy then charged in, when Jason powered up his Power Sword and then threw it at Tommy, knocking him down, with both his weapons falling out of his hands.

"It's all over, Tommy." Jason said

He then fired his Blade Blaster at the Sword of Darkness, destroying it, which caused Tommy to de-morph.

The others then gathered around Jason.

"All right, guys, let's morph." Jason said.

"Right." said Kimberly, and they touched their Power Morphers and de-morphed.

"You destroyed the Power Sword." said Zack. "Rita's spell is broken."

Jason then ran up to Tommy.

"You okay, Tommy?" he asked.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked, looking up.

"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason said.

"Uh, my head's spinning." Tommy moaned

"Come on." Jason said helping Tommy up. "You'll be okay, man."

"What have I done?" Tommy asked.

"What you did, you did under Rita's influence." said Jason. "You own the power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked, as the others gathered around them.

"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong." said Jason

Tommy looked unsure, but he turned to see Billy, Sophie and Kimberly nod.

"Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked, holding his hand out, which Tommy then shook, with Billy putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"Oh, look, Zordon." Alpha said.

"You're watching history in the making, Alpha." Zordon said. "Finally, the prophesy has been fulfilled. The seventh Ranger is now one of us."

"Hooray!" Alpha cheered.

 **(The quarry)**

"All right, then." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Yeah!" they all said, once morphed.

"We're back, and we're ready to morph into action!" Jason yelled.

"Seven working together to fight evil...!" Tommy shouted.

"To stop Rita...!" Zack yelled.

"And all her menacing monsters...!" Billy yelled.

"From destroying our planet Earth...!" Trini shouted.

"And enslaving the galaxy...!" Sophie shouted.

"And ruling the universe with evil." Kimberly said.

"Look out, Rita, We're not backing down because we're the..." Jason shouted.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

 _"Rangers, with our new friend comes new power."_ came Zordon's voice, as Tommy's dagger floated towards him, which he then caught. _"Use your flute, Tommy, and bring life to the Dragonzord."_

Tommy did just that.

 _"For when he combines with Compsognathus, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger, a new fighting machine will be at our disposal."_ Zordon said.

Tommy play his flute again, and the Dragonzord got up.

"All right! Aw, man, it's awesome." Tommy said.

They then saw the rest of the Zords arrive.

"Look, they're coming together." said Jason, as the Compsognathus, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords, began to combine with the Dragonzord, the Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger forming the legs, while the Compsognathus and Mastodon formed the arms, the Compsognathus spiting in half, just like for the Megazord, and the Dragonzord from the main body and head, while's tail was the weapon.

 _"Rangers, I give you Dragonzord in fighting mode."_ said Zordon.

"Check it out." said Jason.

"Man." Zack said.

"Prodigious." Billy said.

"Morphenomenal." Jason said.

 _"The safety of the universe, is once again in your hands Power Rangers."_ Zordon said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was absolutely furious, for her best plan yet had failed, and now there were seven Rangers to battle instead of six.

"No!" she shouted. "I can't believe those Pinheads beat us!"

"I will avenge you, my queen." Goldar said. "I promise you, Zordon and his Power Rangers will be made to pay."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had arrived back at the Command Center, de-morphed.

"We missed you, Zordon." Jason said.

"Morale around here was pretty low without you." said Zack.

"The fact remains that even as you faced your greatest danger, with all the odds stacked against you, you carried on like true super heroes and persevered." Zordon said.

"We really owe a lot to Alpha." said Trini.

"Aww." Alpha said.

"Alpha, you displayed exemplary leadership capabilities in my absence." said Zordon. " I am very pound of you."

"Oh, well, umm, I...ah, shucks." Alpha said, as he walked away.

"You know, during this time, Sophie was the only one who refused to give up, besides me." said Jason.

"I know. Sophie, you may have had to bend one of my rules while I was away." Zordon said, as Sophie put her head down, still not happy about bending that rule back when Tommy was under Rita's spell. "But despite all you went though, you showed true courage when all seemed lost."

"Thank you, Zordon." Sophie said, tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"And now I welcome our newest Ranger." Zordon said, making the others turn to Tommy, who walked closer to Zordon. "Now that you are a true Power Ranger, Tommy, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"You can count on me, Zordon, 100%." said Tommy.

"Here." said Billy, walking up to Tommy. "I made you a communicator." holding it in his hand.

"Thanks, man." said Tommy, taking it.

"You're one of us now." said Jason, walking to Tommy's other side. "Welcome abroad." holding his hand out, which Tommy then took.

"A new chapter has begun, Rangers." said Zordon. "Let the power protect you."

Jason put his hand out, Kimberly put hers on top, followed by Zack, Trini, Billy, Sophie and finally Tommy.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

They where now seven, and they knew Rita was gonna be very angry with this.


	23. The Trouble with Shellshock

**A/N: This is my absolute favorite season 1 episode, the best out of all 60. I've also had to alter this one a bit, just to make sure Sophie wasn't frozen for about 1/3 of the episode.**

* * *

The Rangers where at the park, Jason, Tommy and Zack where playing Basketball, while Billy and the girls sat and watched from the table, sitting down, with Sophie keeping score. It had nearly been a week since Tommy had joined them, and they where getting used to being seven now, instead of six, like they had been at the start.

"Come on, Jase." said Zack, as Jason scored. "Keep going."

"Yeah!" he yelled, while the girls cheered.

"Yeah, way to go, Jase." said Tommy.

"All right, Jase." said Billy.

"Go, Jason!" Trini cheered." Whoo!"

"All right, here we go, here we go." said Zack, who had the ball.

"Come on, guys." said Trini, as Zack tried to shoot only to miss, which lead to Jason getting the ball, but Zack quickly took it back.

Squatt then teleported behind a tree and saw them.

"They don't suspect a thing." he said. "Oh, boy. We're gonna catch them completely off guard."

"Now's it time for my slammer-jammer, double-whammer, hip-hop it, cause-you-can't-stop-it, big disgrace, cause it's in your face, long shot." said Zack.

"Did he really just say all that?" Sophie asked Billy. "And breathed?"

Billy nodded as Zack took the shot, and scored. The girls cheered and clapped their hands.

"Whoo!" Trini cheered.

"Totally styling moves, Zack." said Kimberly.

"Those loser won't know what to do when they see that new monster Baboo and I are creating." Squatt said.

He then teleported back to Rita's palace.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was sleeping in her chair on the balcony, which was rocking while she snored.

"Oh, goody. She's asleep." Baboo said.

"Are you sure?" Squatt asked.

"Be very quiet, Squatt." Baboo said. "Don't wake her up."

He and Squatt then sneaked by her.

"By the way, Baboo, what kind of monster are we going to make?" Squatt asked.

"Shh. You'll wake her." Baboo said.

They sneaked into Finster's workshop.

"I don't think you have to worry about Rita." Squatt said. "If her snores don't wake her up, nothing will."

"Quiet. I want this monster to be a total surprise for Rita." Baboo said. "The world has never seen anything like it."

"What is it?" Squatt asked.

"I tell you it's incredible." Baboo said.

"Incredible!" Squatt said.

"And it's brilliant." Baboo said.

"Brilliant!" Squatt said.

"A masterpiece." Baboo said.

"What is it?" Squatt asked.

"You won't believe it until you see it." Baboo said.

"I don't believe it already." Squatt said.

"It's better than anything Finster every made." Baboo said, opening a cupboard door.

He then pulled out a turtle.

"Voila!" He said, showing it to Squatt.

"A clay turtle?" Squatt asked. "That's it?"

"Yes. And this." Baboo said, holding up a small traffic light.

"A traffic light?" Squatt asked.

"Mm-mm." Baboo said, putting the traffic light in the back of the turtle's neck.

"What are we gonna do with a turtle that has a traffic light stuck in his head?" Squatt asked.

"You'll see, Squatt." Baboo said, putting the turtle on the conveyor belt to the monster-matic. "Just be patient."

He was about to put the turtle into the machine when Squatt stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Baboo." Squatt said. "Don't put the monster in the machine left."

He opened up his pouch.

"We've got to give him some weapons to fight with." he said, putting a Baseball bat and ball on it. "Have you decided what you want to name him?"

"I might call him Greta or maybe Peetoosh." Baboo said, as Squatt put a cannon and a pirate's hook on the machine.

"Those are lousy names for a turtle." Squatt said., putting a set of brass knuckles on the machine. "Why don't we call him Shellshock?"

"Hmm, Shellshock." Baboo said. "You know, I like it. All right, Shellshock, in you go."

Squatt rolled him into the machine, and then Baboo activated it.

The noise woke Rita up.

"Hmm?" she asked.

She then went back to sleep.

"He'll be the greatest monster ever." Squatt said. "Oh, boy."

Baboo then hit his shoulder.

"Huh?" Squatt asked.

"Ah!" Baboo said.

Shellshock then came out.

"Shellshock reporting for duty." he said. "Ready to rock 'n' roll."

"He'll stop those Power Rangers." Squatt said, as Shellshock's traffic lights glowed.

"Outstanding!" Baboo said.

"Wow! Let's send the Putties down to soften them up first." Squatt said.

 **(The park)**

Jason had gone of the court to let Tommy on. Zack now had the ball once again.

"Here we go." Zack said.

"Come on." said Tommy, trying to get the ball. "Let's go." but Zack had scored again.

"Score." Zack said, while Kimberly cheered. He then got the ball again. "Ha, ha, yeah."

"Come on, Zack. Come on." said Tommy, truing to get the ball.

"Come on." said Zack, making his way to the hoop. "What you got?" he asked, before scoring. "Yes!"

He then got the ball again and scored.

"Two points, Soph!" he said.

"You got it, Zack." said Sophie, adding it to the score.

"He's in there." said Jason, when Zack got the ball again.

Now all three were playing, with Zack passing to Tommy

"Okay." Tommy said, who then scored.

"Great shot." said Zack.

"And it's in." said Jason.

He and Tommy then passed to each other.

"Coming back." he said.

Jason then passed to Zack, who then lost it, before Tommy passed to Jason.

"Going up." said Jason, as he scored.

Zack then got the ball back.

"Shoot." he said, as he scored again.

Jason then went off, to let Tommy take Zack by himself, and when Tommy tired to score, Zack blocked him, making the ball roll away, as well as causing Tommy to fall to the ground.

"You all right?" Zack asked, helping Tommy up, just as Putties showed up by the ball.

"Look! Putties!" Billy said, as one putty picked up the ball.

"Come on." said Trini, as they got up to help the others.

"Everybody, spread out!" Jason ordered.

Tommy ducked under one Putty's jump attack, and then top kicked it, but it ducked. Zack kicked one in the chest, while Trini grabbed one by the arm. Sophie tried tackle one, but it jump up just before she could.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt and Baboo were watching the battle from the balcony.

"We caught them off guard." Baboo said. "Did you see that?"

 **(The park)**

Tommy then punched one, while Trini kicked one. Tommy then kicked another, while Kimberly back flipped to avoid ones punch. Sophie kicked one in the chest, while one grabbed hold of Billy's head, but Zack hit it with the ball, which then landed in Tommy's hands, which he use to hit one in the chest. Jason punched one in the face, while Sophie elbowed one, before knocking it over. Kimberly then kicked one, while Tommy did the same, and then Zack ran to the hoop with the ball, with the Putties following. The others followed after them, but they soon disappeared.

"Hey!" Billy shouted.

"That was weird, even for them." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What?!" Baboo asked, shocked. "Oh, no, Squatt, tell me that didn't really happen?"

"Okay. I'll tell you it didn't happen but it did." Squatt said.

They both then put their heads down and started crying.

"I really hate those Power Rangers." Baboo said.

"All right, let's send in Shellshock." Squatt said.

 **(The park)**

After Zack came running back with the ball, which had rolled away, Tommy looked at his watch, while holding the ball.

"Ah, man. I'm late for Karate practice." he said. "We'll finish later."

"Bye." said Kimberly.

"See ya later bro." said Jason.

"Bye Tommy." said Trini, as Tommy left.

"Hey, all this activity has left me famished." said Billy pointing to a Hot Dog cart that pulled up nearby.

"I'm hungry, too." said Trini, as they started making their way towards the cart.

"Same here." Sophie said following them.

"Hey, Trini, give me with everything!" Zack yelled.

"And then some." said Jason. "Check this out, you ready."

"Six Hot Dogs?" Trini asked the cart owner.

"What do want on them?" the man asked.

"Everything." Trini said.

"Six dogs the works." the man said.

"Game's over, wimp boys." said Bulk holding the ball, who had shown up with Skull. "This is our space."

"Be back in a minute." Sophie said to Billy and Trini.

"Yeah? Well it's our space, too, and that is our ball." said Jason, pointing at the ball.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Oh, your ball?" Bulk asked, who then turned to Skull, sounding childish. "And his mommy said we can't play with it."

"Aw." They both said, before they laughed.

"You guys are like so funny." said Kimberly. "Why don't you just go back to the circus where you came from."

"Or why don't you go join the next traveling carnival act that shows up." said Sophie.

"Hey, Bulk, is the circus or a carnival really in town?" Skull asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Those were insults, bubble brain." Bulk said, throwing the ball over his shoulder. "And now, their gonna pay for it!"

He grabbed them both with one arm.

"Hey, let them go, man." said Zack.

"Now." Jason said.

"Hey, scum!" Bulk called, throwing the girls to Skull, and the Jason and Zack grabbed Bulk. Kimberly and Sophie both grabbed one of Skull's arms, and spinned him around, while Bulk got free from Zack and Jason, but they then grabbed him again.

"Hey, you guys!" Kimberly called, as she and Sophie threw Skull into Bulk.

"Whoa!" they both said, as they crashed into the Hot Dog cart.

Everyone all burst out laughing, while Skull took one of the Hot Dogs that was on him, took a bite out of it, and then spat it out.

"Tatsey." Skull said.

"Now that's what I call, Hot Dogs with everything on them." said Zack.

"You should be lucky I don't have my camera today you two, or I'd take a picture and show the whole school." Sophie said.

"He didn't order that." said Trini.

"Hey, you two guys are gonna have to pay for all that." The Hot Dog man said.

Bulk took a bite out of a Hot Dog.

"You got any money?" he asked Skull, with his mouth full. "Money? You have any money?"

Skull shook his head, and then they spat more food out of their mouths. Since they couldn't pay for the food and damages, they would have to work it off, by helping the man out.

"I figure it's gonna take about two weeks for you guys to pay of what you owe me and I'm gonna be watching you two." the man said, as Bulk and Skull pushed the cart. "Move it! Move!"

Squatt, Baboo and Shellshock were hiding in a bush.

"There they are, it's those twits playing Basketball." Squatt said, pointing at the Rangers.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers and they're your enemies." Baboo said. "Understand."

"We want you to knock out the Power Rangers? Think you can do that?" Squatt asked.

"Don't confuse him!" Baboo said. "The first thing I want you to do is freeze them with your stop ray. Then I want you to knock them down before any of them can recover."

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Squatt said. "This is gonna be great!"

"First I weaken them with the ray." Shellshock said. "Got it. Got it."

Jason and Zack were playing again, while the others sat down on the court. After Jason had tried to score, but Zack threw the ball away from him.

"Now's your chance." Squatt said. "Get them!"

"Right!" Shellshock said.

He fried his go beam ray at the ball, which then exploded.

"What was that!" Trini screamed.

Sophie turned around, and saw Squatt, Baboo and Shellshock behind them.

"Over there!" she shouted, making the others turn to them.

"Use the go beam." Baboo said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted, as Billy and the girls ran to him and Zack.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hurry, the go beam!" Baboo said.

Shellshock then fired the go beam again, hitting Trini and Sophie this time.

"Oh, no. What's going on?" Trini asked.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Trini, Soph." said Zack.

"I can't stop moving!" said Trini.

"Neither can I!" said Sophie as they started to run away, like their legs wouldn't let them.

"Guys, help!" Trini called.

"Help us!" Sophie called.

"Trini, Soph." said Billy.

"What did you do to them?" Kimberly asked.

"What have you done to Trini and Sophie?!" Jason asked out loud. "Get them!"

"Right!" said Zack.

The four of them then went after them, with Jason kicking Shellshock in the head.

"You'll pay for that. Just wait till out monster gets through with you." Squatt said.

"All right, you want to play ball?" Shellshock asked. "Batter up!"

One of his arms went back into him, and when it came back out, a Baseball bat was there.

"Here you go, Shellshock." Squatt said, holding a Baseball. "You ready?"

He threw the ball into the air, along with several others, which Shellshock all hit at the Rangers, making them all move.

"Now the stop light!" Shellshock shouted.

He fired his stop beam at the Rangers, and hit Billy, Zack and Kimberly, freezing them solid, but Jason managed to avoid it.

"Look at that. They're frozen." Squatt said, as they laughed at the Rangers.

"Now they're frozen and helpless." Shellshock said, turning around. "I'll take care of them once and for all."

He moved his head back into his shell, and the cannon came out.

"All right, Shellshock." Baboo said. "Don't miss now."

He was about to fire, when Jason dived in front of them. Shellshock fired his cannon at them, but then Jason jumped forward, brought out his Blade Blaster and fired on them.

"Hey, you almost got the camera!" Squatt said. "We're not through with you yet!"

They then all disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt and Baboo were arguing about what happened.

"Hey, Baboo, we didn't have to run away." Squatt said. "There's only one of them left. Let's go back and finish him off."

"We can't take any more chances." Baboo said. "No, no."

"Oh, come on!" Squatt said.

"No, no, no." Baboo said.

"Rita's not going to be very happy when she finds out what you've done." said Goldar, coming in.

"You're just jealous because we created such a good monster." Baboo said. "Rita will be very pleased."

"I don't care how good your monster is. You made him without Rita's permission." Goldar said, as Rita woke up. "When she finds out, she'll turn you to space dust."

"Hmm..." Rita said, as Goldar laughed.

"Are you kiddind?" Squatt asked. "It's the first time we ever won a battle. Rita will be pleased."

"You haven't won yet, pipsqueaks, and you never will!" Goldar braked.

"Goldar's jealous." Squatt sang.

"Shh." Baboo said, putting his finger over his mouth, when Rita walked in.

"Well, congratulations." she said. "If your monster won a battle with the Power Rangers I'm very pleased indeed."

"I knew it!" Squatt cheered.

"Really?" Baboo asked.

"We made Rita happy." Squatt said.

"What a joy." Baboo said.

"Rita's pleased with us." Squatt said.

"You three did okay." Rita said.

"Okay." Squatt said. "I feel real good!"

"I don't believe it!" Goldar braked. "Oh! Oh!"

 **(Command Center)**

Jason was now in the Command Center, as where the others, who were still frozen soiled.

"Zordon, they haven't moved since you teleported us here." he said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, scanning them. "I was afraid of this. Shellshock used his stop light freeze ray on them. There's no known cure for it, Jason."

"It can't be cured?" Jason asked.

"Not true. There is a rare flower called the Deandra, that can reverse the effects of the ray." Zordon said.

"Where can I get one?" Jason asked.

"Deandras grow in only one place in the entire universe." Zordon said.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"The Mountain of Hope." Zordon said. "I have sent Sophie and Trini there to find it. Observe the viewing globe."

Jason and Alpha turned and saw the mountain in question in the viewing globe.

"This is where Sophie and Trini must find the Deandra flowers, before Rita destroys them." Zordon explained.

"Don't worry, Zordon." Jason said, turning back to Zordon. "I'll never let Rita defeat the Power Rangers."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony laughing.

"Now to defeat those Power Rangers once and for all." she said. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Shellshock grew giant.

"Wait till those teenage mutants see what a full-grown turtle can do." he said, as he walked through the city.

He then turned around and started smashing buildings. Squatt and Baboo, who were on one of the rooftops, were cheering.

"He's ruining the whole city." Squatt said.

"Jason, come out, come out wherever you are." Shellshock said, as he stomped on some small buildings.

"Excellent." Baboo said. "Keep it up."

 **(Command Center)**

Jason was seeing the whole thing in the viewing globe.

 _"Yah!"_ Shellshock growled.

"I've got to stop Shellshock from destroying the city." Jason said. "Until Sophie and Trini find that flower."

"May the power be yours, Jason." Zordon said.

"I'm out of here." Jason said.

He then teleported to part of the city.

"I need Dinozord power now!" he shouted.

His Zord then came out of his hiding place and then arrived to help.

"All right!" Jason said.

He then jumped into his Zord.

"Morphin." he said.

He then moved his Zord towards Shellshock.

"All right. Let's rumble." Shellshock said.

"You're turtle soap, Shellshock!" Jason shouted.

"Okay, Shellshock, you're our turtle. Go get him." Baboo said.

"Right." Shellshock said.

He pulled his arms back into his shell.

"What?!" Jason asked.

Shellshock then moved his arms back out, his right one holding the Baseball bat, and the left one with the Pirate Hook. Jason then moved his Zord in to attack, but Shellshock ran past him.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was doing his karate practice. He was holding a staff and was whirling it around. He then did a number of moves, with both the staff and his feet. He got back up from his knees, as Ernie walked past him, who he didn't see, and then did more moves with the staff, and then he turned around and did a kick move. He did a little more work with the staff, before he stopped and bowed. He then walked over to his towel, which was over on a seat nearby.

 **(The mountain)**

Trini and Sophie were running up the mountain to get the Deandra flowers to free themselves and the others.

"We've got to get that flower." said Trini. "It's the only way to stop Shellshock."

"I know, Trini. Not to mention free us and the others." said Sophie.

"I just wish we can stop moving." said Trini, as they climbed up some rocks.

"Same here, Trini." said Sophie. "We're gonna have sore feet by the end of the day!"

 **(The battle)**

Shellshock had knocked Jason's Zord to the ground. He then kicked it with his feet, but then Jason got his Zord back up.

"Zordon, he's too much for my Dinozord. I need help. Hurry!" he shouted.

 **(The mountain)**

Trini and Sophie kept running up the mountain, until they heard Zordon's voice.

 _"Sophie, Trini, I have sent the Compsognathus and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords to assist you both."_ Zordon said. _"Call upon their powers to lead you both to the Deandra flower."_

"I don't know if we can make it, Zordon." said Trini.

"We have to, Trini, in order to save the others." said Sophie.

 _"Sophie's right. You must, Trini. You are almost there. You both can do it."_ Zordon said.

"I see them!" said Trini.

"Me too!" Sophie called.

"We call on the power of the Compsognathus and Saber-tooth Tiger! Bring the flowers to us!" they shouted together.

A bundle of flowers landed in both their hands.

"We got them, Zordon, and we're on our way." said Trini.

"Hang on, guys." said Sophie, as they started running back.

 **(The battle)**

"Oh, man!" Jason said, as Shellshock punched his Zord.

Shellshock then moved his head back into his shell, and then the cannon came out. He then aimed the cannon, and fired it at Jason's Zord, knocking it over, while he laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was drying himself off, when he heard his communicator beep, as it was in his bag. He took it out and looked at the people behind him, to make sure no one heard it. When he saw that no one had, he walked over to the lockers and answered.

 _"Tommy, I need your help!"_ Jason shouted.

"Right." Tommy said. "I'll be right there, buddy."

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived on a rooftop and played his Dragon flute, summoning the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord then came behind Shellshock and hit him in the back with it's tail.

"All right, Tommy, let's do it!" Jason said.

"Oh, boy." Shellshock said, getting back up. "Now I'll have twice as much fun."

He went to attack the Dragonzord, only for it to hit him with his tail, knocking him towards Jason's Zord, which then punched him. The Dragonzord then punched him and knocked him away. The two Zords stood beside each other as he got back up.

"Oh, no. I got dirt in my eyes." Shellshock said, covering his eyes. "I can't see. I don't know where to aim my rays. Aah!"

"All right!" Jason said.

"Not!" Shellshock shouted, turning back to face them.

He then fired his stop light ray at the Zords, freezing them soiled.

"Oh, no!" Jason shouted, still able to move. "My controls are frozen."

"Quick, finish them off." Baboo said.

"Right." Shellshock said.

"Jason! Tommy! We've got the Deandra flowers!" Trini shouted as she and Sophie ran towards them.

"Trini, Sophie, you did it!" Jason shouted.

"Hang on, guys!" Sophie shouted, as they jumped onto Shellshock's head.

"You're history, Shellshock. These flowers can reverse your power." said Trini.

"Together Trini." Sophie said, who then nodded.

"Okay flowers, do your stuff. By the powers of the Compsognathus and Saber-tooth Tiger, we command you, release us from Shellshock's power!" they shouted together, as they sparkled something over Shellshock's head.

"Ah, I hate this stuff!" Shellshock yelled. "Get it off of me! Aah!"

 **(Command Center)**

"Huh? What?" Alpha asked.

He turned around and saw, that the flowers effects seemed to work, as Billy, Zack and Kimberly began to move again.

"Way to go, Sophie and Trini." he said. "They're back!"

"Whoa! That was really strange." Kimberly said. "I thought I was gonna end up in the mall as a mannequin."

"What happened to us anyway?" Zack asked.

"Rita's monster, Shellshock, froze you with his stop ray." Zordon explained. "Trini and Sophie had to find the Deandra flowers and release their pollen to free you."

"So, what's the situation with Shellshock now?" Billy asked.

"See for yourself." Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe."

They did just that.

 **(The battle)**

"Your finished, Shellshock!" Trini said.

"I don't feel so good." Shellshock said, falling to his knees.

Trini and Sophie then jumped off of his head, and turned to see Jason's and Tommy's Zords unfreeze.

"Oh, no. It's impossible." Babbo said.

"Good job, you two!" Jason said. "We'll take it from here, right, Tommy!"

"He won't know what hit him, Jason." said Tommy. "Let's take him."

He then played his flute, and fried the Dragonzord missiles at Shellshock.

"All right, we got him!" Jason shouted. "Now let's finish him!"

He then created a crevice that completely destroyed Shellshock.

"We did it!" Sophie shouted, as she and Trini high fived each other.

 **(Command Center)**

"All right!" Kimberly cheered.

"All right!" Zack cheered.

"Do you guys see that?" Billy asked. "That was morphenmenal! Yeah."

"Oh, man!" Zack said.

"That was so cool!" Billy said. "Yeah!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Those little twerps have done it again!" Rita said.

She then walked up to Squatt and Baboo, who were both nervous.

"You told me that monster was invincible!" she said. "You dunces! I should have my head examined for believing you!"

She then hit Squatt with her wand.

"You don't know the time of day!" she said.

She then hit Baboo with her wand as well.

"You don't even know what day of the week it is!" she said. "What made you think you were smart enough to create a monster!"

She then walked back to the balcony.

"I warning you, Power Rangers! Rita's going to get you yet!" she shouted. "I've got a headache!"

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were all back at the park, expect Tommy. Zack was shooting hoops with a Basketball, while the others watched.

"Man, I'm glad we blew that bogus turtle into oblivion." Jason said to the others.

"Uh, if I never see another turtle again, it'll be too soon." said Kimberly.

"Same here, Kim." said Sophie.

"Oh, you can say that again." said Trini.

"Really." said Billy, as Tommy showed up.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked him.

"Hi, Tommy." said Kimberly.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said, as Zack threw the ball to him. "Oh, Zack, point game. All that fighting made me really hungry and, uh, I do believe the deal was loser buys the lunch."

He then threw the ball back to him.

"Let's do it." Zack said.

"All right." said Tommy.

"Ding, ding, round two." said Jason.

"Loser's gonna hurt so bad, you're gonna have to call a Doctor, an Ambulance, Medic." Zack said, as he bounced the ball.

"Yeah, for you." said Tommy.

"Oh, you better step back, jack." said Zack. "Step back, cause now's it's time for my slammer-jammer, double-whammer, hip-hop, cause I'll never stop, hot mooding, rootin' and tootin', lawless, flawless, jawless jam."

Zack then ran past Tommy and scored.

"Yeah, all right." said Jason, while the rest cheered.

"And that's all she wrote." said Zack. "Uh, uh, waiter. He'll take the check."

"Care to double your odds?" Billy asked, taking his plaid jacket off.

Zack laughed.

"Billy, I couldn't even punish a guy as nice as you. I just couldn't." he said.

"Loser buys lunch for two." said Billy.

"You sure?" Zack asked.

"Absolutely." said Billy.

"You're positive?" Zack asked.

"Yep." said Billy.

"Oh, all right." said Zack.

They then started playing, and Billy managed to get hold of the ball.

"Yeah, Billy." said Tommy.

"Time for my funicular, spectacular, voracious, bodacious, autofonic, morphinomic jam." Billy said.

He then ran pasted Zack, jumped up, and grabbed hold of the hoop, and threw the ball in it.

"Whoo!" said Kimberly.

"Nice shot, Billy!" said Sophie, as Billy came over to them.

"Good one, Billy." said Zack.

"Yes!" Trini said, as she and Billy high fived each other.

"Do you see that?" Billy asked.


	24. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Sophie walked into school to see her friends huddled together, so she walked up to them to find out what was going on.

"Come on, sign the petition!" Trini called out. "Please help us save the Forest Sprit Statue!"

"Hey, what's up?" Sophie asked the others.

"Just listen, Soph." said Kimberly

"Yeah, come on. Help preserve our city's history!" Billy said. "Save our statue!"

"What's the big deal?" Bulk asked, who was standing in the corner with Skull. "It's a pile of old concrete."

"The big deal, is that the City Council wants to tear it down and put in a barbecue pit." Trini said.

"Good." said Bulk. "Maybe we'll get some decent chicken and ribs."

"Yeah. Some decent chicken and ribs." said Skull.

"You do know they can put one of those up anywhere." said Sophie, making the others laugh.

"She's right, and it's not good." said Trini. "Everybody's forgotten why the statue was put up in the first place."

"Right, according to the legend, the forest spirit provides a buffer against harmful Arthropods." said Billy.

"Huh?" Bulk asked under his breath.

"It's to protect all of us against bad insects." said Trini.

"I'm for that, cause crawlers give me the heebie-jeebies." said Zack, looking at the bugs on the table, that were in boxes "Yuk! Especially spiders."

"See the flower in the statue's hair?" Trini asked, walking to the picture of the statue, pointing at the flower in it's hair. "That's to remind us that most insects are helpful to humans."

"Hey, Bulk, how do bugs help humans?" Skull asked.

"Let's find out." Bulk said, looking mischievously.

He then picked up one of the boxes, Skull took the lid off, and threw it at the crowd, making them scream, before doing it again.

"Those two have gone too far this time!" Tommy shouted.

"I can think of something worse." said Jason. "Our last trip to the zoo."

"Don't remind me." said Sophie.

They then began shaking the bugs off them, until they heard Zack scream.

"Somebody get it off!" he shouted. "Somebody get it! Ahh! Somebody get it off!"

Tommy made his way around him.

"Hold on, stand still, Zack." he said to Zack. "Stand still, I've got it. I've got it."

He then went to swat the spider with his binder, but he hit Zack, as the spider jumped off him.

"Listen, you bionic bean-brains." Kimberly said to Bulk and Skull, who were laughing. "What goes around comes around."

 **(The park)**

That night at the park, Squatt, Baboo and some Putties were near the Forest Spirt Staute.

"Look! There it is." Baboo said.

"I don't know why Rita wants it." Squatt said. "It's just a dumb-looking statue."

"Let's zap it and scram." Baboo said.

"Yeah, to the moon." Squatt said.

The Putties then covered the statue with a blanket.

"Go, Putties. Rita's gonna be really happy with us this time!" Squatt said, as the Putties removed the blanket, with the statue no longer there.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Trini and Kimberly were closing their lockers.

"Hey." Zack said, walking up to them. "How did it go at science lab?"

"Oh, Mr Barts went berserk when I only turned in three ants and a cockroach." Trini said.

"The rest of them got away, huh?" Kimberly asked, as Jason came up behind them. "You can thank Bulk and Skull for that."

"Most of the bugs escaped, Trini?" Sophie asked, walking towards them.

"Yes, Soph." said Trini. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll help you replace the bugs." said Jason, putting a hand on Trini's shoulder.

"I know. Let's have a picnic and then they'll just come to us." said Kimberly.

"I think we have to be a little more aggressive than that." said Trini, laughing a little.

"Hi, Billy." Kimberly said, as Billy walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." said Billy.

"What you go there?" Kimberly asked.

Billy opened his hand out, showing them a white mouse that squeaked.

"A mouse, Billy?" Sophie asked, who then saw Billy nod.

"Oh, how cute!" Kimberly said. "I always wanted a little mouse for a pet."

"Shh! He's not a pet." Billy said, covering the mouse with his hands. "This is Jack, my research assistant."

"Yeah, well, I like mice just a little bit more than I like those creepy-crawly bugs." Zack said. "Ugh!"

The girls laughed.

"Oh, look." said Bulk, who along with Skull showed up. "The geeks have a new mascot."

"Ha, ha, right. A new mascot." said Skull.

"Well, he's smarter than some humanoids I know." said Zack.

"Hey! You can't talk about Bulk like that!" said Skull.

"I think he meant both of you actually." said Sophie, while Trini and Kimberly giggled.

"All I know is he never failed an I.Q. test." said Zack, pointing to Jack.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Bulk, who then grabbed one of Trini's books.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

"Well, let's see if he can handle an obstacle course." Bulk said.

He then threw the book at Billy, making him drop Jack.

"Jack! No!" Billy shouted.

Jack ran up to Skull's leg, and went inside his pant legs.

"Eh! What's this?" Skull asked, as the teens laughed.

Jack was moving around in Skull's leg, making him move about, like he was itching or being chased by a swarm of bees. Jack had crawled up to Skull's shirt, and then Skull jumped into Bulk's arms, looking scared. Billy gave Trini her book back, and then went and got Jack out of the back of Skull's jacket.

"That's was very brave of you Jack." he said, once Jack was back in his hands.

"Nice catch, Bulk." Kimberly said, before they left.

Bulk then dropped Skull.

"I think I'll bring my camera with us." Sophie said. "In case real bugs won't be enough for this."

"Good idea, Soph." said Kimberly.

"Maybe I can get someone at the school newspaper to print an article on the statue." said Sophie.

"That would really help with the petition." said Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Finster was admiring the statue.

"It's exquisite. A marvelous piece of Earth artwork that must have taken at least an hour to put together." Finster said, walking up to the statue. "Shall I place it in the dining room, my queen?"

"No!" Rita shouted.

"Then the parlor, perhaps?" Finster asked.

"You just shush." Rita said. "Listen! Frist things first! Finster, make me a monster."

She pointed her wand at him.

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

He walked to the monster-matic, where a spider monster was on the conveyor.

"One sweet, slimy spider monster coming up." Finster said, as he rolled it into the machine.

He then activated it, and the Spider came out. (Spidercron)

Rita grinned.

"We'll stash this slimy beast and in this exact duplicate of the statue we stole." she said. "Throw in some spiders and moths. And now can you lunkheads guess what's next?"

"Yeah. The Spidercron is hidden in the statue." Squatt said. "Then you release it and make it grow and it completely crunches the whole city."

"That's just what I was going to say." Baboo said.

"But what are the moths for, your nastiness?" Squatt asked.

"What do you think?" Rita asked, grabbing one of the moths.

"Oh, uh, well, it's hard to say." Baboo said.

Rita then blew the moth, and powder came out of it.

"Sleeping powder!" she said.

"They sprinkle sleeping powder and put everyone to sleep, including the Power Rangers." Baboo said.

"Yeah!" Rita said.

"Oh, boy. What a plan." Squatt said. "What a plan."

"It's classic." Rita said.

 **(The forest)**

After school, the Rangers walked over to the forest to get the replacement bugs, except for Tommy and Zack.

"This place is excellent." said Billy. "It's perfect for acquiring insects."

"Hey, where's Tommy and Zack?" Kimberly asked, noticing they weren't there.

"Well, Tommy's gonna catch up with us later, after karate practice, and you know how Zack is around bugs." Trini answered.

Jason laughed. "Especially spiders."

"Come on, he has a Hip Hop Kido class to teach." said Trini.

"Reasonable excuse." said Sophie, holding her camera around her neck.

"Looks like there's enough bugs around here." said Jason, after feeling one bite his arm.

"Let's get to work." said Billy.

"Okay, come on." said Trini.

They started to gather up bugs, Sophie snapping pictures, before gathering them in her net.

"Look at the size of this cricket." Trini said, picking a cricket up.

"You know, there not so bad once you get to know them." said Kimberly.

"You said it, Kim." said Sophie, snapping picture of a couple of ants.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching what they were doing in the forest through the telescope.

"Aren't they sweet?" she asked. "I almost hate to disturb their nature-hood."

 **(The forest)**

"Gotcha." Kimberly said, grabbing a bug. "Hey, Billy, what kind of bug is this?"

Billy and Sophie ran up to her.

"Ooh, that's a nice find." Billy said, looking at it. "Let me consult my manual."

Six Putties then jumped out of nowhere.

"Putties!" said Jason. "Get back!"

They then separated to fight them, Jason fought two, while the others fought one. Trini blocked the attacks, from the one she was fighting, before hitting it in the chest.

"Back!" Billy said, pointing his net at the one he was fighting. Sophie grabbed hers by the arm and threw it to the ground, but it quickly got back up. Trini then kicked hers, along with Kimberly, who then pushed it to the ground. Billy put his net over the head of his Putty, and spun it around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Billy exclaimed.

Jason kicked one of his in the back, and then the other in the chest.

"Oh, no!" Billy said, still spinning, before falling back, the Putty going with him.

Jason then kicked one of his, who then punched him in the chest, but Jason kicked it in the back. He then dodge the other's kick, and punch, before knocking it to the ground. Sophie grabbed hers by the arm, then kicked it's leg, before throwing it to the ground. The Putties then regrouped before disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked, once they regrouped.

"Yeah." said Jason.

"What was that all about?" Trini asked.

"That's what I want to know." said Sophie.

"I'm don't know. But you can bet Rita's up to no good." said Jason.

 **(The park)**

Zack was teaching his Hip Hop Kido class in the park. Music was playing while he did it. He got down on his knees, then got back up and kicked, then he moved his hips, and then moved around, did another kick, then a tackle, a tornado kick. He then rolled forward, and then did a split kick, before rolling backwards. He then got back up, moved his hips some more, a spin kick, a few punches, and then bowed.

"And that's Hip Hop Kido." he told the class.

"That's cool." said some of the class.

"Cool." some more said, as they gathered around him.

"Wow." said a blonde boy wearing black.

"All right, now Hip Hop Kido, like all other martial arts, teaches self-confidence and discipline." Zack said. "Now remember, only use these moves for self-defense when you're in real danger, okay?"

"Okay." some of the class said.

"All right." said some of them.

"Yeah." said the rest.

"All right, I'm gonna show you guys another combination and I want to start real simple this time." Zack said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." said the boy in black.

"All right, step on up." Zack said. "You guys back up and give us a little room, okay?"

The rest of the class moved back to give them room.

"All right, here we go. Ready?" Zack asked.

The boy nodded.

Zack moved his legs like he was dancing, and then did a kick. The boy then copied his moves.

"Okay, that's pretty good." Zack said. "Pretty good. I think you need funkier music. You guys want funkier music?"

"Yeah." all the class said.

Zack then went over to his bag and radio, only to remember the CD was still in his car.

"Oh, man. Um, I left the cassette over in my car." Zack said. "I got to go get it. So you guys stay here and practice. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." the boy said.

"All right." Zack said.

He then ran to his car.

"Goes like this." the boy said, doing the pose.

He then started doing the move, when the sleeping moths showed up.

"Try it?" he asked the others.

They all began doing it, when the moths flew between them and started spraying their sleeping powder.

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

The moths then sprayed more of their powder, and then the whole class fell onto the grass and fell asleep.

"Hey!" Zack said, running back to them. "Hey, come on, you guys. Come on, hey."

He then got down on his knees.

"Hey, what's going on here? Come on, wake up." Zack said, trying to wake them up. "Wake up. Hey. You're all asleep."

He then contacted Zordon.

"Zordon, come in. This is Zack." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes, Zachery." Zordon said.

He and Alpha were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

 _"I got a big problem down here in Angel Grove park."_ Zack said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zack, you weren't kidding." Alpha said.

"Those butterflies were made of sleeping powder." Zordon said. "Leave the area at once. You are the next target."

 **(The park)**

"Well, I can't leave them alone." Zack said, getting back up.

 _"Don't worry, Zachery. I'll keep an eye on them!"_ Zordon said.

"Aw man, why did it have to be bugs." Zack said seeing the moths. "If they catch me, it's gonna be rip van winkle time."

He then ran off, but the moths were following him. After running a while, he stopped.

"Dang, man, someone's gotta stop those dudes!" he said. "The Forest Spirit Statue-it's, uh, supposed to, uh, protect people against bad bugs."

He looked back at the moths.

"These bugs are as bad as it gets." Zack said. "I got to go for it."

He ran to the Forest Spirit Statue, only to see it was covered in the moths.

"Oh, man, this is impossible. That statue's covered with those butterflies." Zack said, before he noticed something odd about it. "Wait a minute. Wait-that's not the real statue! It's got snakes in it's hair, it's suppose to have flowers! I bet Rita sent it!"

He pulled out his Power Morpher.

"Mastodon!"

"All right." he said, pulling out his Power Axe in cannon mode. "I'm gonna find out what this is all about."

He then blasted the statue, which moved, and then Spidercron came out.

"Aw, man, I knew it." Zack said.

Spidercron then jumped down to the grass.

"Ah, yuck! A spider!" Zack said. "I hate spiders!"

Goldar then showed up, and then he and Zack locked blades together, Zack using his Blade Blaster. Zack then tried to kick him, but missed, and when he tried again, Goldar blocked it, before hitting Zack with his sword, knocking him down. Goldar then hit Zack again, once he'd gotten back up.

 **(The forest)**

The Rangers had collected enough bugs now, and Sophie had enough pictures, so they were walking out of the forest.

"I think that's enough specimens for Mr. Barts." said Billy.

"Between Putties and bugs, I am wiped." said Kimberly.

"Ah, I hear ya." said Trini. "Come on, let's head back."

"Yeah." said Kimberly, just before the communicator went off.

"Now what!" Sophie said, annoyed.

"Zordon, we read you." said Jason.

 _"Rangers, Zachery is in trouble!"_ said Zordon. _"Get to the Forest Spirit Statue now!"_

"Right." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrive at the park, to see Zack on the ground, up against Goldar and Spidercron.

"You all right, Zack?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack said, getting back. "But look, a spider!"

"First she uses my fear, now yours." Sophie said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Zack said.

Spidercron then shot a web at them, trapping all six of them and then Goldar then blasts them, sending them to the ground.

"Man, what is this?" Jason asked.

"I can't move!" Trini shouted.

"I'm stuck!" Kimberly shouted.

"What do you expect? Spiders webs are sticky!" Sophie shouted, as Goldar and Spidercron charged forward.

Zack then managed to get free, and jumped to attack. He brought his Blade Blaster out, and blasted both Goldar and Spidercorn.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"Magic wand, now! Let my spider grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Spidercron then began to grow giant.

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords soon appeared ready to help them fight the spider.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered, before jumping into their Zords.

"Ready to rock and roll." Zack said, once they were all inside their Zords.

"All right, Rangers, let's power up!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up." the others said together.

"Time for some Megazord power!" Jason ordered, and then the Zords combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switching to Megazord battle mode!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Spidercron then charged at them, but the Megazord punched it, knocking it back. Spidercron then shot some white acid at them, keeping the Megazords feet stuck.

"I can't move the feet!" Jason shouted.

Spidercron then shot some webbing at them, creating a giant spider web in front of the Megazord before it then fired beams at the Megazord.

"Disengage the Megazord!" Jason shouted, as the Megazord went down, covered in sparkles, but the Zords the separated. "Transformation complete!"

Jason then attacked Spidercron, by ramming it, and tackling it with his Zords tail, but Spidercron got back up, and hit the Zord with one of it's legs. Billy then bought his Zords cannons out and blasted it, as it walked on. Zack then blocked Spidercron's route with his Zord.

"All right. You mess with my friends and I'm gonna mess with you." Zack said. "You're gonna find out what Mastodon's power is all about. Let's see how you like my deep freeze."

Zack then shot his freeze ray from his Zords trunk, freezing Spidercron.

"Nighty-night, web-face." Zack said, only to see Spidercron shake itself free. "He shook free!"

Spidercron then fired it's beams again, hitting Zack, Sophie, Billy and Trini's Zords.

"Whoa!" Zack yelled.

Jason then jumped to attack, but Spidercron jumped as well, hitting Jason's Zord and knocking it down.

"Zordon! Come in!" Jason shouted.

"Yes, Jason!" Zordon said.

"We need Tommy's help!" Jason shouted.

 **(The woods)**

Somewhere in the woods, Tommy was doing his karate practice, this time with a sword. He sung the sword in different directions and angles, and then he did a kick, before his communicator went off. He put the sword into the ground and answered.

"I read you, Zordon." he said.

 _"The Rangers have been cornered by Rita's spider monster in Angel Grove park."_ Zordon said. _"They need your help."_

"Right. I'm on my way." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then teleported to the park to help the others.

"I call on the power of the dragon!" he shouted.

"All right, Tommy!" Jason shouted.

Tommy then played his flute to summon the Dragonzord.

"Moprhin!" Jason shouted, when the Dragonzord showed up.

It then pushed Spidercron away, and hit Spidercron with it's tail. It then punched Spidercron, grabbed on of it's legs, and then tripped it over. Spidercron then shot another web, making a giant spider web in front of the Dragonzord, which it then lifted up, and shot it's testicles at.

"Dragonzord missiles!" Tommy shouted, who then played again, and had the Dragonzord fire it's missiles at Spidercron, knocking it back, and allowing the Dragonzord to escape the web. Jason then moved his Zord beside it, just before Spidercron fired it's beams again, hitting both the Zords.

"Whoa!" Jason moaned. "We need the MegaDragonzord!"

"You got it, Jason!" Tommy shouted.

"Online." said Billy.

"I'm with ya." said Trini.

"Roger that, Jase." said Sophie.

"Count me in!" said Zack. "Let's bring our Zords together and blast this bug!"

The Compsognathus, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords, then combined with the Dragonzord, and soon the MegaDragonzord was complete, just before Spidercron began to charge at it. Zack, Sophie, Billy and Trini were in the cockpit, Zack in the middle, Sophie behind him, Billy on their right and Trini on their left.

"MegaDragonzord..." Zack said.

"Powered up and ready for action!" they all shouted.

They then powered up the MegaDragonzords staff, and stabbed Spidercron with it, causing Spidercron to fall down and be destroyed.

 **(The park)**

After the battle, Zack ran back to park, to check on his Hip Hop Kido class, who had all woken up by the time he got there.

"Hey!" he said, running up to them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. What's this falling asleep in the middle of class business, huh?"

The boys all sighed, while he chuckled.

"I'm gonna have to put you guys on some vitamins or something." Zack said. "All right, I'll tell you what-who remembers this move?"

He did the move he before they fell asleep by the moths sleeping powder.

"One, two, three...kick!" he said.

"He does." said a boy, indicating the boy in black.

"Come on, let's see it." Zack said.

The boy in black then did the move.

"All right, now everybody, here we go, all together, ready?" Zack asked.

They all did the move.

"One, two, three...kick!" Zack said, as they did. "Yeah!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie walked in with her friends, except Trini and Billy, but she then heard Trini's voice.

"Once the monster was destroyed, the statue reappeared unharmed." she said.

"That's terrific!" said Billy, who was walking down the stairs with her.

"Hey, guys, guess what." Trini said, once she saw the others. "The City Council decided not to tear down the statue."

"Yeah! All right." said a few people behind them.

"I knew that they wouldn't tear it down." said Sophie.

"That is so great." said Kimberly. "What went on the flip-flop?"

"They couldn't believe how many signatures we got on the petition." said Trini. "They declared it an historical landmark."

"That's cool." said Zack.

"Well, the school newspaper help as well." said Billy. "Someone wrote an article that backed up the petition and used some of Sophie's pictures."

Sophie blushed at that.

"Stop it, Billy, you're embarrassing me." she joked.

"You found someone who helped?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I did, Jase." Sophie said. "And he didn't want to see that statue torn down either."

"Hey, Zack, did this experience help you overcome your fear of spiders?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, absolutely, man." Zack said. "I can positively say, that is one problem I have overcome."

"That's good man, you know that's really good, because there's a really big one right now on your left shoulder." Tommy said, putting a spider on Zack's shoulder.

Zack smiled at Tommy while the others grinned, and when Zack saw the spider, he screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get some paper! Come on!" Zack cried, while the others laughed, before Tommy took the spider off him.

"It's rubber, dude." He told Zack. "It's a good thing you overcame your fear of spiders."

They then all laughed, before walking down the hallway.


	25. The Incredible Shrinking Sophie

**A/N: This is my second original chapter, and also, Sophie's love interest finally appears, her season 1 one anyway. After writing the others fully, I've realized that I need at least 3,700 words pre chapter.**

* * *

The Rangers were standing by their lockers, about to leave school and head to the Youth Center.

"I can't wait to get to the Youth Center." said Zack.

"Yeah, me too." said Tommy.

"Hey, where's, Soph?" Kimberly asked, noticing that Sophie wasn't there with them.

"Maybe she's with talking with the head of the school newspaper." Billy suggested.

"Well, that's possible." said Jason.

"Wait, here she comes." said Trini, pointing at Sophie, who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Soph, you ready?" Zack asked.

"You guys better go ahead." Sophie said. "I'll catch up."

"Why, what's happened?" Trini asked.

"The school newspaper wants me to get pictures of the park." said Sophie. "Turns out a big event is taking place there tomorrow, and they want to know where the place to hold it is gonna be."

"And they chose you to look for it?" Billy asked.

"Yep." said Sophie. "I'm the only one available, since Janey's off with the flu and the rest are busy."

"Well, we'll see later ,Soph." said Jason.

"Yeah, see ya." said Zack as they left for the Youth Center.

"Oh, Billy, wait a minute." Sophie said, making Billy turn back to her. "Would you mind fixing my communicator?"

"What's wrong with it like? "Billy asked, as Sophie took it off and gave it to him.

"It wouldn't stop beeping last night. Nearly woke my parents up." said Sophie. "I had to hide it under my pillow to muffle the sound, plus I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, sure, give it here." Billy said, holding his hand out, which Sophie then put her communicator in.

"Thanks, Billy." said Sophie, before Billy ran to catch up with the others.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing through the telescope.

"So, Sophie is going to the park all by herself, huh." Rita said. "Hum, that gives me an idea."

"What do you have planed, my empress?" Goldar asked.

"I think I know perfectly what I have planed." Rita said. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

"Make me a monster which can shrink people down to size." Rita said.

"I will get to work on it right away, my queen." Finster said, before leaving to get to work.

"What do you have in mind, my queen." said Scopina.

"We will send the monster down, and shrink Sophie down to size, meaning she won't be able to fight!" Rita said, laughing.

"Oh, brilliant idea your evilness." said Baboo.

"Yeah, a great idea." said Squatt.

"And without her communicator, she won't be able to call the others." Rita said. "And it also means they can't form the Megazord to stop us."

"And if we get rid of her Morpher, she won't be able to morph." said Goldar.

"And then he'll shrink the rest of them." Rita said. "Meaning the world will be ours for the taking." and then they all laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers had began doing their usually stuff at the Youth Center. Kimberly doing gymnastics on the balance beam, Zack and Tommy practicing martial arts, Trini doing breathing excises, and Jason was teaching Billy Karate. After a while of working out, they sat down at a table, and started talking to each other.

"Hey, guys." said Ernie, bringing their drinks.

"Hey, Ernie." they said together.

"Here's your drinks." Ernie said, giving them their drinks. "Hey, where's Sophie? I thought she was coming too?"

"The school newspaper asked her to get pictures of the park." said Billy.

"Yeah, for some sort of big event tomorrow." said Jason.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." said Ernie. "There's a big bicycle race going on there tomorrow."

"Then I guess Sophie's gonna have to get pictures of certain points along the route." said Zack.

"That's gonna be a bit hard." said Kimberly. "Especially if the route is that big."

"She might not get here until around six then." said Trini.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." said boys voice, coming up near them.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Milo Braddock." said Milo, introducing himself. "I work with Sophie at the newspaper."

"She said the rest of the photographers were busy today?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"I'm not one of the photographers." Milo laughed. "I'm one of the writers."

"Oh, you write the articles." said Billy.

"Yes, that's right." Milo said. "I was the one who the wrote the article that help protect the Forest Sprit Statue."

"That was you?" Trini asked.

"Yes, it was." said Milo. "She told me about how important it was and I personally agreed with her."

"So you wrote that article?" Kimberly asked.

Milo nodded.

"Hey, look, I gotta get back home." he said. "I've got to write an article about that bicycle race."

"Well, see ya then." said Jason.

"Yeah, see ya." said Tommy.

Milo then walked away, giving them a bad look as he left. As soon as Milo had left, they started talking again.

"Well, at least we now know who wrote that article." said Zack, talking about the sprit statue.

"You're right there." said Jason.

"Sophie never told us about him before though." said Kimberly.

"You're right, I wonder why, Kim." said Trini.

 **(The park)**

Sophie was snapping pictures of what was to be the bicycle race way for the race tomorrow.

"The sooner I get this done." she said to herself, when she got to the lake. "The sooner I can meet up with my friends at the Youth Center."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." said Bulk, who was behind her with Skull. "The little camera girl, all by herself."

"Yeah, all be herself." said Skull, as Sophie turned around to face them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing, little miss camera." said Bulk. "This is our park."

"Nobody owns the park, Bulk." said Sophie. "It belongs to everyone."

"You really think so." said Bulk.

"Yeah, you really think so." said Skull.

"Very funny you two." Sophie said, sarcastically. "Why don't you just go back to the mad house you came from."

"Hey, you saying we're crazy or something?" Skull asked. "Yeah, that's what you're saying, all right."

"Oh, you think your so tough, don't ya." said Bulk. "Well, we'll see about that."

They both then charged at her, but Sophie moved out of the way, and they both ending up falling in the lake. Sophie laughed as they came back up, completely soaked, and they kept slipping when trying to get out.

"You two, should definitely look before you leap." she said, when they got out and walked away.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was waiting for the monster to be made.

"Finster!" she shouted. "Is the monster ready yet!"

"Just about, my queen." Finster said, showing her the completed modal.

It was shaped like a furry monster, with horns on it's head and had very sharp claws.

"He is called 'Shrinkster', my Queen." he added, putting the monster in the monster-matic, which he then activated.

"I am the Shrinkster. I am ready to destroy." the monster said.

"Patient, patient, you'll get your change." said Rita. "Send down the Putties to get rid of her morpher."

"Yes, my empress." said Goldar.

"And then we'll send down Shrinkster here, to shrink Sophie down to size!" Rita said, laughing.

 **(The park)**

After walking though more of the park, Sophie decided to stop and rest for a while. She had stopped by a tree to drink some water and relax for a bit, putting her camera in her bag and putting it down by the tree.

"Well, I've managed to cover the whole raceway for the bicycle race." she said to herself, knowing she could now meet up with the others.

Just then, she saw Putties show up.

"Putties! Oh, just great." she said, before getting up to fight them.

She kicked one in the chest, and then tackled a second, but she was then grabbed by two more, which then threw her to the ground.

"Oh, great! Without my communicator I can't call the others." she muttered.

She decided the only way to stop them was to morph.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted bringing her Morpher out, but it was then knocked out of her hands before she could morph, and then grabbed by two of the Putties.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're going down Orange Ranger." said Shrinkster, who had been sent down by Rita.

"Who are you?!" Sophie shouted at him.

"I am Shrinkster, and you'll see where I get the name." Shrinkster said.

He then fired beams out of his eyes, hitting Sophie, and the next thing she knew, she was about the size of bug.

"What have you done!" she shouted, but Shrinkster either didn't hear or listen and vanished along with the Putties.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Sophie's been shrunk." Alpha said.

"I know, Alpha." said Zordon. "You must contact the Rangers and bring them here at once."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer to inform the others.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were still talking, when their communicators went off.

"Come on." Jason said, leading the others to the lockers, where nobody was. "We read you, Zordon."

 _"Teleport to the Command Center at once."_ Zordon said. _"Rita is at it again."_

"We're on our way." said Jason, and they soon teleported to the Command Center.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Wait, where's, Soph?" Zack asked.

"I'm afraid that, Rita, has sent down a monster that can shrink anything it blasts with it's eyes." Zordon said.

"What's that got to do with, Soph?" Billy asked.

"See for yourself. Rangers." said Alpha, indicating them to look in the viewing globe.

What they saw, was not good news. They saw Sophie fighting against the Shrinkster and a bunch of Putties.

"Let's get down there and help." said Tommy.

"I'm afraid you can't, Tommy." said Zordon. "Because this has already happened."

They then saw Sophie's morpher knocked out of her hands, and then saw her get grabbed by two of the Putties, and the shrunk by the monster's eye beams.

"The monster shrunk, Sophie!" Zack said out loud.

"Yes, Zachery." said Zordon, just before the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid the monster is now terrorising Angel Grove." said Zordon.

"Where is it, Alpha?" Kimberly said.

"It's attacking the plaza." Alpha said.

"We've got to stop it." said Trini.

"But what about, Soph?" Billy asked. "We can't just leave her like that."

"You guys go ahead." said Tommy. "I'll see if I can find her."

"All right, good luck." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they shouted, once they arrived at the plaza.

"Well, well, well, so the Power Rangers finally show up." said Shrinkster. "Well, you're gonna suffer the same fate as your Orange Ranger."

"What did you do to her?!" Jason shouted.

"I shrunk her down to size." Shrinkster said. "And you will never get her back to size! Ha, ha, ha."

"We'll see about that!" Zack shouted, before jumping in with his Power Axe.

"Zack!" Trini shouted. ""Watch out for his eye beams!"

"I know, Trini!" Zack shouted, just missing Shrinkster's eye beams.

 **(The park)**

While they were fighting, Tommy had teleported to the park, to try and find the now shrunken Sophie.

"Sophie!" he shouted, but he got no answer.

Unknown to him however, was that Sophie could see him, and was shouting back.

"Tommy! I'm down here!" she shouted, but after shouting for a few minutes, she realized that she was too small for him to hear her. "I must've shrunk so much, that he can't hear me." she muttered to herself.

Tommy kept looking around, but still couldn't find her, but then he noticed her bag and went over to pick it up.

"It's Sophie's bag." he said quietly.

He then saw her Power Morpher on the ground, and picked it up and put it in her bag, before somebody else found it.

"Zordon, I've search Sophie's last know position." said Tommy, through his communicator. "There's no sign of her."

 _"Return to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said. _"The others are in trouble."_

"I'm on my way." Tommy said, before teleporting, taking Sophie's bag with her.

Sophie, who had seen and heard the whole thing just pouted. She still couldn't believe she had shrunk to the size of a bug or something.

"I'll never make fun of Gulliver's Travel's again." she said. "I've got to find a way to contact the others."

 **(The plaza)**

The Rangers were still fighting against Shrinkster, and they'd all managed to avoid his eye beams but he had knocked them all down.

"Now you will join your friend and will soon be very, very tiny." Shrinkster said, ready to aim his eye beams, but was kicked by Tommy, who'd just shown up, morphed, and ready to help the others.

"Nice timing, Tommy." Jason said, getting back up.

"Thanks, but I couldn't find, Sophie." Tommy said.

"You couldn't find her?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." Tommy said, before they attacked.

Trini and Tommy hit Shrinkster with their daggers, and then Kimberly fried a couple of arrows at it, Zack and Billy hit it with their respective weapons, and then Jason hit it with his Power Sword.

"Ah, I'll be back for round two!" Shrinkster moaned, before retreating.

"Hey, wait!" Jason shouted, but it was too late.

"Now what do we do?" Zack asked.

"Return to the Command Center." said Trini. "Maybe we can find, Sophie."

"It's worth a try." said Kimberly.

"Right, let's go." said Jason, and then they teleported back to the Command Center.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe you retreated!" Rita shouted at Shrinkster, after he came back to her palace.

"I was injured." Skrinkster said. "So I had no choice."

"Well, you better heal up fast then!" Rita shouted.

"Wait, Rita." said Squatt. "He did manage to Shrink the Orange Ranger."

"That's true, your evilness." said Baboo. "So he didn't completely fail."

"Hmm, you're right there." Rita said. "But you better shrink the other Rangers after you've healed."

"I promise, my queen." Shrinkster said. "I won't fail again."

"You better not." Rita said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were discussing what might have happened to Sophie.

"You sure you searched the area she was at?" Jason asked Tommy.

"I'm sure." Tommy said. "All I found was her bag and Morpher."

"But the viewing globe showed her being shrunk?" Kimberly said.

"Maybe she's so tiny, Tommy couldn't hear her." Billy suggested.

"You mean, Sophie might have shouted, but Tommy couldn't hear her?" Zack asked.

"Well, it depends on how tiny she's gotten." said Billy.

"Billy is correct." said Zordon. "If Sophie, has gotten so tiny, you wouldn't be able to hear her call out to you."

"So then, we'll have to find a another way to contact her." said Trini.

"What about though her communicator." Jason said.

"We can't." said Billy.

"Why not, Billy?" Zack asked.

"Because I've got it." said Billy. "She gave it to me before we left for the Youth Center."

"Why'd she give to you, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Because she told me it kept flashing last night." said Billy. "Kept her awake, and almost woke her parent's up."

"Then we'll have to find another way to speak to her." said Trini.

"It won't be that easy, Rangers." said Alpha.

"What do you mean, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid, Sophie might have to contact you in this case." Alpha told them.

"Well, is there a way to get her back to normal?" Zack asked.

"Yes, there is, Rangers." said Zordon.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"There is a rare herb, called the Mushthorn, which is the only way to reverse the affects of Shrinkster's eye beams." Zordon said.

"Where can we get one?" Kimberly asked.

"They are only located on the Island of Shrunken Rocks." Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned, to see the 'Island of Shrunken Rocks' in the viewing globe. It would seem that the rocks on the Island were so small, which meant it was naturally that the Mushthorn was small as well.

"This is where the Mushthorn's are located." Zordon said. "Two of you must go there and find it, while the rest of you stay here, in case Rita attacks again."

"Why two of us, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Because they are hard to find." Zordon said. "So it's better if two of you go instead of one."

"I'll go." Tommy said, volunteering.

"So will I." said Trini.

"Very well, and good luck, Rangers." Zordon said. "Because it'll be very hard to find."

"We understand, Zordon." said Trini, while Tommy nodded.

"Good luck, guys." said Billy, right before Tommy and Trini teleported away to the Island.

 **(Outside the park)**

Sophie had finally managed to walk out of the park, but she still had to find a way to contact the others.

"There must be a way I can talk to the guys." she muttered.

She then walked carefully down the street, in case anyone tried to step on her, when an idea came into her head.

"If I can get to Billy's garage, then I can type something up on his computer." she said to herself. "And I can tell them where to meet me. And also to bring something I can speak into so they can hear me."

With that said, she started making her way towards Billy's house, but she knew it wouldn't be easy at this size.

 **(The Island)**

Tommy and Trini had arrived at the Island of Shrunken Rocks.

"Now all we have to do, is find the Mushthorns, and get back to the Command Center." said Trini, as they started looking around.

"Well, do have any idea what they look like?" Tommy asked.

"I think they look slimier to Mushrooms." said Trini. "So keep an eye out for anything that looks like them."

"Well, that should help us." said Tommy.

 **(Command Center)**

The rest of the Rangers were pacing around, waiting for Trini and Tommy to get back.

"I'd better get back to my lab." said Billy. "I need to make sure everything's secure in there."

"All right Billy." said Jason. "But get back here as fast as you can."

"You got it Jase." Billy said before teleporting away.

"I hope Rita doesn't attack again." said Zack. "At least until the others get back."

"I know what you mean Zack." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had been observing the whole thing through the telescope.

"So, you think you can get her back to normal do you." she said. "Send down the Putties to stop Trini and Tommy!"

"As you wish, empress." said Goldar.

"And send down Shrinkster, to take care of the other Rangers." Rita said.

"Yes, empress." Goldar said.

 **(The Island)**

Trini and Tommy had searched about half the Island, but they still hadn't had much luck finding the Mushthorns. The Putties Rita had sent down then came into view.

"Look, Putties!" Trini said, who had seen them first.

"Oh, just great." said Tommy. "Why now of all times." before they went off to fight them.

 **(Billy's house)**

Sophie had finally managed to get to Billy's house, but it had taken her hours to do so at her small size.

"I think I now know how Stuart Little felt." she said to herself, remembering her favorite children's book she read when she was a child. She stopped when she saw a blue teleport beam.

"Billy." she said quietly, and sure enough, she saw Billy enter the garage.

She then followed him, getting inside just before the door closed on her. She then began climbing up to Billy's desk, which luckily had books near it today. Once she got to the desk, she saw a empty glass jar, and knew that if she got inside there, she be able to talk to the others, and they'd be able to here her.

"Well, I guess everything's alright here." said Billy, just as Sophie had climbed in the jar. "I guess I better get back to the Command Center." Billy then said.

"Billy, wait!" Sophie shouted, inside the jar.

Billy stopped.

"What was that." he said. "Did I hear someone?"

"Billy, over here! In the jar!" Sophie shouted.

"Huh." Billy said, walking over to the jar, and then saw Sophie inside it. "Sophie."

"Yeah, Billy, it's me." Sophie said, although it was a bit louder than she thought.

"We saw what happened to you. Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"I'm fine now ,Billy." said Sophie. "But I've had one weird day."

"Where were you?" Billy asked. "Tommy went to the park to find you, but he couldn't see you?"

"I was in the grass." Sophie said. "I tried calling him, but I guess he couldn't hear me."

"Well, you are so small, I guess he couldn't." said Billy. "Come on, I'll get you back to the Command Center."

He then picked up the jar, and teleported back to the Command Center.

"Hey, guys." said Billy, holding the jar out to them. "Look who I found."

"Sophie!" Jason said, as they saw Sophie inside the jar.

"Shrinkster wasn't kidding when he said you were tiny." said Zack.

"Very funny, Zack." Sophie said.

"It's good to see you're alright, Sophie." said Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon." said Sophie. "Now, can you tell me how to get back to normal size."

"Tommy and Trini have went to get the Mushthorn." said Zordon. "A rare herb which is the only way to get you back to normal."

"So I guess I'll just have to wait then." Sophie said, as Billy put the jar down on one of the computers.

The alarm then went off.

"Well, I'll be..." said Jason.

"Now." said Zack.

"What is it, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Shrinkster is back." Alpha said. "He's attacking at the warehouse district."

"Trini and Tommy aren't back yet." said Zack. "What do we do?"

"You must go there and keep Shrinkster busy." said Zordon. "Once Trini and Tommy get back, I will send them to help."

"Right. Hang on, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I'll be alright, Kim, just hope they get back with that herb." Sophie said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They soon arrived at the warehouse area, and began fighting the Putties and Shrinkster.

 **(The Island)**

Tommy and Trini were still fighting their Putties. Tommy punched one, and then upper kicked another. Trini blocked ones attack, and then grabbed and pulled another to the ground. They then both kicked one, before the Putties disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of them." said Trini.

"Yeah, you're right." said Tommy, who then saw something in the distance. "Hey, look."

He then lead her to the thing he saw, and once they got there, they saw tiny things that looked like Mushrooms.

"Hey, is that..." Trini said, looking at the thing Tommy saw.

"It must be." said Tommy. "Zordon, are these the Mushthorns you told us about."

 _"Yes, Tommy, they are."_ Zordon said. _"Get one and quickly get back here. The others are in trouble."_

"We're on our way." Tommy said as he picked one up, and they both teleported back to the Command Center.

They saw the tiny Sophie in the jar when they got there, and were relieved to know she was okay.

"Are you all right, Soph?" Trini asked.

"I am now that you guys are here." Sophie said. "Please tell me you've got the herb."

"It's right here, Soph." said Tommy, giving it to Alpha, while Trini turned the jar over, sideways, so Sophie could step out.

 **(The plaza)**

The other Rangers still fought against Shrinkster. Billy hit him with his Power Lance, while Kimberly fired some arrows at him. Zack then hit him with his Power Axe, and then Jason hit him with his Power Sword.

 **(Command Center)**

"Sophie, you must eat that Mushthorn." said Zordon, as the others saw what was happening in the viewing globe. "It's the only way to get you back to normal size."

"I understand, Zordon." Sophie said, who then ate the Mushthorn, and then before you knew it, she was back to normal size.

"Sophie, you're back to normal size!" Trini exclaimed.

Sophie looked over at her friends, and saw she was back to normal size. "I'm back to normal." she said, cheerfully.

"Do not celebrate yet, Sophie." said Zordon. "The others need your help, and fast."

"You'll need these, Sophie." Alpha said, giving her, her communicator and Morpher back.

"Thanks, Alpha." said Sophie. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Hi-yah" they shouted, once they got to the others.

"Sophie, you're back to normal!" Kimberly said.

"Yes, I'm back and better then ever!" Sophie called out.

"What! No! impossible." Shrinkster said.

"It's quite possible!" Sophie shouted. "You're going down!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You haven't won yet!" Rita said, who was furious. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down, and turned Shrinkster giant.

"You can't avoid my eye beams now, Rangers!" he said, once he'd finished growing.

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

"I call on the power of the Dragon!" Tommy shouted, playing his flute, and soon, all their Zords had shown up.

"All right!" Jason yelled, and they jumped into their Zords. "Log on!"

"Zack here, ready to rock 'n' roll." Zack said.

"Billy here, all systems go." said Billy.

"Trini here, online and ready." said Trini.

"Sophie here, all set and ready." said Sophie.

"Kimberly, ready to go." said Kimberly.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up." the others said, and they soon went into Megazord tank mode.

"Activating Megazord battle mode!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right, guys, let's take him!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others said.

"Tommy, soften him up!" Jason ordered.

"You got it, Jason." Tommy said, who then played his flute again, and fired the Dragonzord missiles at Shrinkster, knocking him over a bit.

"Power Sword!" Jason ordered, and then the Power Sword landed in the Megazords hand.

"Hi-yah!" The Rangers shouted together.

"Uh, oh." Shrinkster said, before being hit by the Power Sword, and then destroyed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe they beat him!" Rita shouted, which made the others cover their faces. "I swear, Power Rangers! You're gonna pay for this, if it's the last thing I do!" she then put her hand to her head. "I've got a headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

They Rangers were sitting down and talking.

"Did you get the race track covered?" Jason asked. "For the bicycle race?"

"Yeah, just about." said Sophie.

"How'd it feel to be so tiny?" Billy asked.

"Well, I'll put it this way." said Sophie. "I'm never gonna make fun of Gulliver's Travels or Stuart Little again."

"Really that bad huh." said Kimberly.

"I don't want to go though that again." said Sophie.

"Go though what?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned to Milo standing there.

"Oh, err...hi Milo." Sophie said, blushing.

"What did you mean by, 'I don't want to go though that again'?" he asked.

"Umm...covering the whole park like that." Sophie said, trying to hide the real reason. "It's to big for one photographer to do alone."

"Oh, I see." said Milo. "Next time then, let's make sure more than one person goes."

"Yeah, good idea." Sophie said.

Milo then walked off, and Sophie noticed Trini and Kimberly grinning, as the boys had gone back to practicing Karate.

"I think someone has a crush." said Kimberly.

"Like I'm the only one." said Sophie, as they knew Kimberly like Tommy.

"She's right there, Kim." said Trini.

"Yeah, your right." said Kimberly, and then they laughed.


	26. The Spit Flower

**A/N: In case your wounding, Milo is played Marc Blucas. (He was 21-22 when MMPR started in 1993).** **He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.**

* * *

Sophie walked into the Youth Center, with Kimberly and Tommy. They were carrying baskets full of martials, that were gonna go on a float Kimberly designed for the big parade coming up.

"Hey, guys." Ernie said, walking up to them.

"Hi!" said Kimberly.

"I gotta step out for about an hour and pick up some supplies, but you can work on your float while I'm gone." Ernie said, before pointing to Kimberly's float.

"Thanks a million, Ernie." said Kimberly.

"Hey no problem." said Ernie. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Ernie." said Sophie, as he left.

They started making their way towards the float, and put the baskets on a nearby table.

"I can't believe, a float that I designed is gonna be in the big parade." said Kimberly.

"Deserves to be." said Tommy. "It's awesome."

"One of the best I've seen." said Sophie, as Tommy a tub of stuff to go on it.

"Thanks, Tommy." Kimberly said, taking the tub. "It's, like, so cool to be part of a parade that promotes world peace."

"I know what you mean, Kim." said Sophie. "I'll get a picture of it when it's finished."

"Thanks, Soph." said Kimberly, as Tommy took some flowers out, to put on the float.

"Ahh! So!" said Bulk, who had come in with Skull. "What do we have here?"

They turned around to face them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, oh, look!" Bulk said, as they started walking towards them. "It's a cute little modal float!"

Skull laughed.

"Yeah, a cute little modal float!" he squeaked.

Bulk turned to him, but he shut up when he saw Bulk's face.

"Hey, back off!" Tommy said, as Bulk sniffed the float.

"Nice flow-" Bulk said before he started to look like he was gonna sneeze.

"Flowers?" Skull asked, right before Bulk sneezed on him.

"Oh, gross!" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, cover your mouth Bulk." said Sophie, as Bulk was about to do it again, only this time, though Skull's neck bandana.

"My allergies." Bulk said, before he sneezed again, and then left, dragging Skull with him, still sneezing.

The three of them laughed as they left.

"Well, I didn't know Bulk had a allergy." said Sophie.

"I know, me too." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole thing.

"I might just have a float of my own to enter into that parade!" she said.

"They make them out of flowers." Baboo said.

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Daises, eh?!" she asked.

"What did I tell you?!" Baboo asked Squatt, hitting him on the head. "If you hadn't gone and eaten all those sunflower seeds, we'd have flowers by now!"

"But then I wouldn't have such a sunny disposition!" Squatt complained.

"They'll have no world peace while I'm around!" Rita said. "Ahhh…"

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly had put more flowers on the float.

"Hey, those are cool flowers." said Tommy.

"You know what the best part is?" Kimberly asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"They're gonna recycle all the flowers from the parade this year." said Kimberly.

"Really? How'd they do that?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, it's really simple." said Kimberly. "They just collect them all and then they turn them into potpourri."

"They can do that?" Sophie asked.

"Yes they can, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Hmm." Tommy said.

Putties then came up behind them.

"We have trouble." said Tommy, who'd noticed them first.

The girls turned around and saw them, and then one grabbed Kimberly's arm. One of the Putties then began ripping the flowers of the float, while Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly fought the others. Tommy jumped kicked one, while Sophie hit one in the chest with her arm, and Kimberly punched the one that had hold of her. Tommy then knocked one away from him, Sophie kicked one, sending it to the ground, and Kimberly pulled the one that her to the floor. Tommy kicked one, while another took his jacket off, Sophie punched one in the face, while Kimberly hit one in the face. They then did similar moves, until one grabbed Kimberly from behind. Tommy kicked one to the floor and then ducked as another jumped to attack, before getting back up and kicking it. Sophie tackled one to the floor, and then hit another with her elbow, before kicking a third. They continued to fight them, unaware that one was ruined Kimberly's float.

"Oh no, Putties!" Trini yelled, as she, Billy, Zack and Jason showed up.

They put down the stuff they were carrying and went in to help the them. Jason and Zack were about to kick one each, but then they suddenly vanished, just and Zack and Jason were about to kick one.

"Don't come back, clay brains!" Jason said.

"You guys sure took your time!" Sophie said, sounding annoyed.

They then all turned and walked to Kimberly, who was on the floor, crying over her ruined float.

"Look at my model." she said.

"Man..." Zack said, getting down near her. "They really demolished it."

"Without this model, we can't build the full-sized float." Kimberly said, as Trini got down beside her. "Now it won't be able to be in the parade."

"Oh, Kim. Cheer up." Trini said. "They'll be other parades you can design floats for."

"Yeah, but Rita will probably wreak them too." Kimberly said.

"Well, perhaps, we can simply reconstruct it." said Billy, as Zack got back up.

"All that time and effort for nothing." said Kimberly.

"We could help you build a new one." Tommy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah!" said Trini.

"We'll all help you, Kim!" said Sophie, to which the others nodded.

"There's no way we can get more flowers in time." Kimberly said. "The float's due today."

She then got up and put her head down on the counter.

"Kim, wait!" Sophie called, before Jason put his hand on her.

"Let her be, Soph." he said. "This Rita's a real witch."

"I know." said Tommy, and they all knew he didn't just mean by the spell she placed on him, back when he was evil.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, poor Kimberly!" Squatt said, who had watched from the balcony with Baboo.

"What I need now is a very special monster!" Rita said. "Got any suggestions?"

"Oh no! I am not worthy to make a suggestion to you!" Baboo said.

"How about a giant cucumber with bad breath?!" Squatt suggested.

"O my queen, you have so many monsters to choose from today." Finster said, looking at the clay models. "What will it be?"

"Finster!" Rita shouted, walking into his workshop. "Start thinking flowers! I need a monster that will turn pretty blossoms into ferocious fighters!"

"Uh-huh. I have a very rare monster known as the Flora Expertorosis!" Finster said.

 **(Flashback)**

The monster was sucking up flowers into its mouth

 _"It's more commonly known as the Spit flower."_ Finster explained. _"It gobbles up flowers by the ton and then spits them out again as ferociously fanged biting blooms."_

The Fanged blooms teeth began to bite.

 _"The blossoms draw all the energy from anyone they bite."_ Finster said.

 **(End flashback)**

"Oh, it's a strong monster, my queen, I'm sure it will do." Finster said.

"I want one!" Rita said, walking away. "Make it! Immediately!"

"Immediately. One Spit Flower coming right up!" Finster said.

He put it into the monster-matic, and then activated it. The Spit Flower then came out, and was then sent down to Earth.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were cleaning up the mess the Putties had made.

"Hey, I know." Trini said, after putting some of the ruined flowers in the recycle bin. "Let's take her out to lunch. That should cheer her up."

"Good idea." said Billy.

"We'll take her out to her favorite eating place." said Sophie.

"Yeah, that should defiantly cheer her up." said Jason.

"Is that all the pieces we could locate?" Billy asked, after they had cleaned up.

"Man, what a bummer." Zack said, putting the last of the rubbish away.

"Yeah, you know Kimberly really had her heart set on having a...float in the parade." said Jason.

"I wish there was something we could do." said Trini.

"I know what mean, Trini." said Sophie.

"I've got an idea." said Tommy, who'd been silent for a while. "We'll deal with it later, though. I got to go."

He then picked up the black bag and went over to Kimberly. He put a hand on her and asked. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kimberly said.

"The guys want to take you out to lunch, but I gotta go and take care of something." Tommy said to her. "Can I drop this stuff off at your house?"

"No...just toss it." Kimberly said. "I don't need it around, to remind me of the parade."

"Yeah, okay." Tommy said. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye." Kimberly said, waving as he left.

"We'll show Rita it's not that easy to defeat the Power Rangers." Jason said.

Their communicators the went off.

"Yeah, Zordon?" Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Power Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Right." Jason said, before turning to Kimberly. "Kimberly! Zordon needs is at the Command Center right away!"

"C'mon." Trini said.

Kimberly then ran back to the others.

"Prepare to teleport." Jason said, before they teleported to the Command Center.

"Rita wants to destroy the flower power peace parade." Zordon said, once they arrived.

"That means she'll destroy all the floats!" Kimberly said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"She has just unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove!" Zordon said. "Behold the viewing globe."

The Rangers turn to the viewing globe, and saw that Rita's new monster was spitting flowers out of it's mouth.

"It is called the Spit Flower, and it has the ability to turn every flower in Angel Grove into an evil and ferocious blossom!" Zordon said, as they saw the flowers, receive sharp teeth.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Those are dangerous daisies!" said Alpha.

"With that thin around, nobody's gonna be safe." said Kimberly.

"I know what you mean, Kim." said Sophie.

"And peace on Earth will be dealt yet another blow!" said Zordon. "The Spit Flower's body is like armour with few weak spots. You must avoid his claws and fangs."

"Man, that is one ferocious bug!" Zack said, turning back to Zordon.

"I have located the Spit Flower near the park bridge." said Zordon.

"It's morphin time!" said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then then arrived at the park and saw the Spit Flower.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted, holding their weapons.

Spit Flower shot some of his dangerous daises at them, but they all jumped aside, Billy, Sophie and Kimberly jumped right, the others jumped left. A number of the daises then latched onto them, making it hard for them to move. Spit Flower then shot beams from it's top roots, knocking them all to the ground.

"Uh! These things are really digging in!" Zack said.

"I'm getting weak!" said Kimberly.

"Me too!" Jason yelled.

"They're draining our energy!" said Billy.

"Get them off me!" Sophie shouted.

Spit Flower laughed, and then started to make it's way closer to them.

"I can barely move!" said Kimberly.

"They're taking away all of our strength!" Trini moaned.

They all managed to get back up, just before Spit Flower reached them, and then Jason and Zack attacked it, but they both knocked back down. Kimberly tried to get past it, but was knocked down too, followed by Sophie, who tried to hit it with her Power Claw. It then knocked Trini and Billy down, when they both tried to attack it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"I have them now!" she said. Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth and Spit Flower then grew giant.

"We gotta get rid of these flowers!" Jason said, once they got back up, and then started ripping the flowers off.

Spit Flower then blasts them again, knocking them back down.

 **(Billy's house)**

Tommy was in Billy's lab, working on something, until he heard his communicator go off, which he answered.

 _"Tommy, the Power Rangers need you at Angel Grove park!"_ Zordon said.

"Right!" Tommy said.

He hot up from his seat.

"Dragonzord!"

 **(The park)**

Spit Flower was then about to step on the Rangers.

"Noooo!" they sceamed.

Tommy then showed up, and hit Spit Flower with a green beam ray from his dagger, knocking it back.

"Man, that was close!" Jason said.

"Way to go, Tommy!" said Zack.

"Nice timing, Tommy!" said Sophie.

"Tommy!" Trini shouted, as Tommy ran over to them

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, as they got back up. "C'mon! Let's get him."

"Yeah!" said Jason, before Spit Flower came back. "Look out!"

Spit Flower then began sucking up all the flowers in the park, and then all over Angel Grove.

"All right, Rangers, listen up!" Jason said, getting the other's attention. "We need Dragonzord Power! Tommy, power it up!"

"Right! Coming up!" Tommy said, who then started playing his flute, and then the Dragonzord showed up.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" shouted Sophie, Zack, Billy and Trini, and soon their Zords showed up as well.

"MegaDragonzord transformation now!" Jason shouted.

Their five Zords then combined into the MegaDragonzord.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered, and then all of them, except Tommy, jumped inside it. "MegaDragonzord online!" they were all inside the cockpit this time, seated in the same places they were in their Megazord.

They activated the drill from the MegaDragonzords staff, blowing the flowers away like it was a fan. Spit Flower then came at them and attacked. They hit it with the weapon, which looked like a spear, and then hit it again, but then Spit Flower hit the Megazord. They then tried to hit again, but Spit Flower caught it with his claw like hand, then kicked it and rolled forward to avoid another attack. It then got back up, and hit the Megazord twice, before blowing some of it's deadly flowers at them.

"We're losing power!" Jason yelled, as the MegaDragonzord fell to the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole battle in the viewing globe.

"The Power Rangers are down, Zordon!" Alpha said. "Flower power is too much for the Dragonzord! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

"Alpha, bring them back to the Command Center." Zordon said. "We must regroup."

Alpha then walked to the computer and pressed a button on it, and the Rangers were teleported back, including Tommy.

"That monster almost trashed the Dragonzord!" Jason shouted.

"I never thought flowers could be dangerous." said Kimberly.

"Neither did I." said Sophie.

"Alpha, track the Spit Flower." Zordon ordered.

"Right!" said Alpha, who started tracking. "It's coming up on the viewing globe now."

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw the Spit Flower causing havoc.

"I have retreated your Zords and returned them to their hiding places." Zordon said, as they saw Spit Flower sucking up flowers. "For as you can see, they were ineffective against the Spit Flower. His strength grows with every minute."

"Flowers are on the attack all over town!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, begin an analysis of the last battle." Zordon ordered.

 **(The park)**

Somewhere in the park, Bulk and Skull were covered in some of Spit Flowers blossoms. They were both getting bites out of them, while Spit Flower himself, now back to normal size, was laughing. Skull then stopped and bent down, causing Bulk to fall over him.

"Don't stop for me, Bulk!" Skull said. "Save yourself!"

"Okay!" Bulk said.

He then ran off, only to stop at a tree nearby, as he was worn out.

"Ow! Ow!" he cried, as Skull got up to him.

Some of the blossoms had started to bite him, as he pulled one out of his vest, and saw the fangs. Both he and Skull then screamed, and then Bulk then sneezed, putting the flower on Skull's chest.

"My allergies!" Bulk said, while Skull screamed.

"Your allergies!" Skull said.

"Get them off me!" Bulk said.

"Can't get them off me." Skull said, falling to the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

After watching the previous battle, the Rangers weren't sure how to stop the Spit Flower, who was still making havoc.

"How are we gonna stop that thing?" Trini asked.

"The analysis of your recent battle has located the Spit Flower's weak point." said Zordon. "If you destroy the Spit Flower's mist sack, he will be unable to produce any more biting bloomers and his strength will be reduced."

"You think you can hit that with your Power Bow?" Jason asked Kimberly.

"No problem." said Kimberly. "I'll show Rita not to mess with me."

"If anyone can hit that mist sack, it's you Kim." said Sophie, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"All right then, let's move!" Jason ordered, and they turned back to Zordon.

"Tommy, you must stay here." Zordon said. "If the Power Rangers fail, you will be our last hope!"

"Okay." Tommy answered, sounding a bit disappointed, and then the others were teleported back to the Spit Flower.

"You may monitor them on the viewing globe." Zordon said.

Tommy turned to it, and saw the others fighting Spit Flower.

 **(The park)**

"Go get him, Kim!" Jason shouted, once they arrived, holding their weapons.

Kimberly then jumped up and fired a arrow at the Spit Flower, hitting it in the mouth, and then again in the mist sack, knocking it over.

"All right, let's bring them together!" Jason ordered.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!" once it was complete they all shouted. "Power Rangers! Fire!"

They fired the Power Blaster destroyed the monster.

"Yeah!" said Kimberly, as they separated their weapons.

"Got him!" said Jason.

"Got him!" said Kimberly.

"We did it!" said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes!" Alpha cheered. "The Power Rangers have done it!"

"Now that they've defeated that monster, Alpha, I need you're help with something back at the garage." Tommy said.

"Oh, all right." Alpha said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Tommy and Alpha were in Billy's garage, working in what Tommy was doing before he left.

"Pliers." he said.

Alpha picked a wrench off the table and gave it to him.

"No, Alpha. That's a wrench." Tommy said. "Those are pliers."

"Right!" Alpha said, picking them up. "Pliers."

"Good, Alpha, good." Tommy said. "Okay, now all I need is a shot of glue."

Alpha touched something on the table.

"No, no, Alpha, that one." Tommy said. "We've got to hurry, Alpha. "Where's the glue?"

"Right here in my hand." Alpha said.

Tommy then tried to take it from him, only to find it was stuck to Alpha's hand.

"Alpha, let go." he said.

"I'm trying. AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, you're too much!" Tommy said, letting go.

Alpha then shrugged his shoulders.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Can't you lunkheads do a simple thing like destroying a world?!" Rita shouted, pacing on the balcony. "Do I have to do everything myself?!"

Finster looked nervous.

"You're worthless, did you know that?!" Rita said.

She then walked over to Squatt and Baboo.

"And what do you two have to say for yourselves?!" she demanded.

"Don't feel so bad, my queen." Squatt said. "Everybody makes stupid mistakes now and then."

"Oh, no. He didn't mean that Rita, you've never made a mistake." Baboo said.

"What'd I say?" Squatt asked. "What'd I say."

Rita then walked to the balcony.

"How come I never get to win?!" she complained.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers where now in the Youth Center, Jason and Zack were doing martial arts while the others sat down by the counter.

"Man, we've fought some ugly monsters, but...that Spit Flower." said Jason, as they continued.

"Yeah, that was the worst." said Zack, after they switched positions.

"I'm glad we got to it though, before it got to that parade." said Jason.

"Speaking of parade..." said Zack, before they stopped. "Yo, Ernie, what's up on the parade? They start yet?"

"Hurry up! It's just about to begin!" Ernie yelled.

They both ran over to the others, while Billy brought out some binoculars.

 _"And this is Angel Grove High's marching band and drill team w_ _ith a patriotic tribute_ _."_ said the TV announcer.

"I just love parades, don't you, Jason?" Ernie asked, as Jason and Zack sat down.

"Yeah, I wish we could've gotten Kimberly to go down there in person." said Jason.

"She must still be upset about her float getting ruined." said Sophie.

"Yeah." said Ernie, who then turned to Billy. "What is with the binoculars, Billy?"

"They make me feel like I'm there." Billy said, making Sophie chuckle.

"Hi, guys." said Kimberly, who just walked in with Tommy.

"Hey!" said Zack

"What's up?" Jason asked, as Kimberly sat down between them.

"I thought I said I didn't want to watch the parade." Kimberly said.

"But you have to." said Tommy, who sat beside her.

 _"Here's a special award winner, designed by a student from Angel Grove High."_ the TV announcer said, as Kimberly's float came on the screen, fully repaired. _"It symbolizes world peace and togetherness. This float competed against hundreds from all over the country and I'm told-"_

"Is that my float?!" Kimberly asked.

"Surprise!" they shouted together.

"Tommy put it back together in time." said Trini.

"Thank you, Tommy!" Kimberly said, as she hugged him.

"And that's not all." said Billy. "Sophie managed to get a picture when it was completed."

"You did, Soph?!" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Here, Kim." Sophie said, taking out the picture and giving it to her.

"Oh, thanks, Soph." Kimberly said, taking it and hugging her.

"Anything for my best friend." Sophie said, retuning the hug.

"Hey, babe, how bout a hug for me too?" asked Skull, who walked in with Bulk, covered in small bandages, where the flowers had bit them.

"Hey, why don't you guys just buzz off?" Tommy asked, standing up with Jason.

"Maybe we want to watch the parade too, Tommy." said Bulk, taking off his sunglasses.

"Tell you what, watch this." Zack said, getting up. "The hand...is quicker..." he somehow bought out a bouquet of flowers out of his sleeve. "Than the eye."

Bulk and Skull then started to back away, looking like they were gonna sneeze. Jason and Tommy laughed, as Skull sneezed into Bulk's vest, and then the others joined in, as they both left.


	27. Life's a Masquerade

**A/N: Here's the Halloween episode.**

* * *

Sophie was in the Youth Center, helping get the place ready for the Halloween costume party. Trini and Billy were putting balloons up, Jason and Zack were putting up the streamers, Kimberly was painting one of the wall decorations, while Sophie was putting up the banners.

"Come on, let's get a move on kids." Ernie said, walking in. "We've got a lot of work to do to get ready for this costume party."

"Work? We're out of here." said Bulk, as he Skull started to leave.

"Hey, guys. Nice costumes." said Kimberly. "Looks like you put a lot of thought into it."

"Yeah, nice costumes, you two." said Sophie, walking up to them.

"Yo, you two." said Ernie. "String these up."

He tossed them some tinsel to go by the doors.

"Thanks a lot." Bulk said, before they left.

They both smiled and went back to work. Sophie walked over to Zack and Jason, when she saw Angela walk by.

"Yo, Angela." Zack said, spotting her. "Can I be of some assistance?"

He then walked after her, still holding the streamer.

"Yo, Zack." Jason said, laughing.

"Zack." Sophie said, getting his attention and then back to work.

She then saw Tommy walk over to Kimberly.

"Hey, do you need some help?" he asked her.

"Sure. Let me get you a brush." Kimberly said, getting down.

"Hey, Sophie" said Milo walking up to her. "You need some help with that?" he asked, pointing at the banners she was holding.

"Umm...yes. Thanks, Milo." said Sophie, blushing a bit.

"Ahh, stupid stapler." said Skull, who was having trouble with the tinsel.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Bulk asked, pulling it, causing three chairs to fall over, and then boom, which made the bucket of white paint Kimberly had, fly though the air, and land on Bulk's head, coving him in white paint.

Everyone laughed as Bulk took it off his head and wiped the paint from his eyes.

"Hey, Bulk." said Skull. "You look like a ghost."

"Now there's a scary thought." said Trini.

"You right there, Trini." said Sophie.

 ** **(Rita's palace)****

"The Super Putty is ready." said Finster.

"We'll keep the Power Rangers busy by sending a monster to their costume party." Rita said. "Isn't that a nice idea?"

"Yes, Empress." Goldar said.

"Terrific. A party-crasher!" Squatt said.

"A real nasty one." said Rita, walking into Finster's workshop.

"Of course, Empress." Finster said. "I'll make the very nastiest."

He then activated the monster-matic, and a monster resembling Frankenstein came out of it.

"Ooh! Don't look." Baboo said, pushing Squatt back.

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said. "Can you do it?

"I can." Frankenstein said.

"Good! Then get them!" Rita ordered.

Frankenstein then teleported down to Earth, where he landed in Angel Grove park.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers were all at Billy's house, wearing their costumes for the party.

"This is going to be a morphenomenal party." said Kimberly, who was dressed as a princess.

"Yo, Billy, bro, you look just like that Sherlock Holmes dude." said Zack, who was dressed up as King Tut.

"Thank you, King Tut." Billy said, who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"Nice Cowgirl costume, Soph." said Jason, who was dressed as Robin Hood.

"Why, thank you, Mr Robin Hood." Sophie said, who was dressed as a Cowgirl, which included a hat.

"You know, I wonder who will win first prize." said Trini, who was dressed as an Indian.

"Hey, who else?" Zack asked, pointing at himself.

"Dream on, Zack." said Sophie.

"Oh, hey, where's, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, his costume isn't finished yet." said Jason. "He said he'd catch up with us later."

"Hey, come on." said Zack. "Let's go to the party."

"Yeah." said Kimberly, and they then left for the party.

 **(Skull's house)**

Skull was rummaging through a box full of costumes for him and Bulk.

"Listen, ding-dong." Bulk said, who was on vibrating machine. "I need an excellent costume to win that contest and you're gonna find me one.

"You got it, Bulky boy." Skull said.

A few minutes later, they were dressed up as Captain Hook and Peter Pan.

"I'll be Captain Hook and you can be Peter Pan." Skull said.

"Skull, there is no way I'm going anywhere in little green tights." Bulk said.

A few minutes later, they were trying on a two person horse costume.

"No! No!" Bulk said, getting out of the back end. "No way."

Skull then took the horse's head of him.

"There's no way that I'm going to be the back end." Bulk said.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed as Elvis.

"I'll be young Elvis and you be...old Elvis." Skull said.

"Uh-huh." Bulk said.

Skull then began to dance like Elvis, and then Bulk did the same.

"Oh, yeah!" Bulk said.

They then kept on dancing until Skull accidently kicked Bulk in the hip.

"Oh, no!" he said. "Uh-oh. My back."

He then fell over, just as Frankenstein looked through the widow, before he walked off.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers came in and saw people dressed up in a many different costumes, from animals, to people with masks on. Sophie was standing by the Kimberly and Trini, who were near the punch table. She looked over at Zack and Jason, and could see Zack, trying to get Angela's attention again, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yo, Angela. You want to dance?" he asked her.

"Go back to your tomb...Tut." Angela said to him, before walking off.

"Man, not even a king is good enough for that girl." Zack said.

Sophie then saw Bulk and Skull come in, wearing the same clothes they wore when they helped get the place ready.

"Get idea to come to the party dressed as punks, Bulk." said Skull.

"Oh, yeah." Bulk said, before they hit their hands together

"I think those two decided to dress up as themselves." Sophie said to Trini and Kimberly.

"Will they ever learn?" Kimberly asked.

"Probably not." said Trini.

"I want to suck your blood." said Ernie, who was behind them.

They turned around, and saw he was dressed as a Vampire, with face makeup and a cape.

"I'll take a pass, Ernie." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, me too." said Sophie.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked then.

They shrugged the shoulders, and then Sophie saw, to her surprise, Alpha walk in. She touched both her friends, and pointed in Alpha's direction, who was near Billy. They looked at each other, and all had a 'I don't believe it look' on their faces. Sophie ran up to him, around the same time as Billy, who had seen Alpha come in, and heard Billy say. "Alpha, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to party with you guys." Alpha said. "And I figured this would be the perfect opportunity."

"Well, you do have a splendid costume." said Billy

"And everyone is dressed up." said Sophie, when she got up to them. "So no one might notice."

"What costume?" Alpha asked. "And what do you mean 'dressed up'?"

Alpha then went down to the party, and Sophie and Billy shook their heads in disbelief. Sophie saw Frankenstein come in, just before she walked with Billy and Alpha.

"Now that, is a costume." Ernie said.

 **(In a cave)**

A bunch of Putties where digging for something.

"Super Putty!" Finster said, who was observing, along with Squatt and Baboo. "How delightful. Now I'll be able to construct an army of Putty Patrollers that will be indestructible."

The Putties were putting what they were digging up in a weird looking container.

"Oh, the Empress will be very pleased." Finster said. "Now hurry up! We've got to get the super Putty back to the palace as soon as possible."

A pip, like the one on the monster-matic, was dropping the clay for the super Putty in a bag. Putties kept taking pieces out and putting it on a square full of it.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Zack and Jason now saw Alpha surrounded by three girls.

"You're so cute." one said.

"I just love the way you talk." said the second.

"Wow, what a great costume." the third said.

"Oh, yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Alpha asked.

"Man, it's just not fair." said Zack. "I mean, Alpha comes to the party and the girls are all over him."

"Are you jealous of a robot, Zack?" Sophie asked him.

"No, it just that." Zack said. "How come he gets the girls, when nobody but us know him."

"Good point there...for a guy." said Sophie. "No offence."

"None taken." said Zack, who then felt Jason's hand on his arm.

"Who's that?" Jason asked, pointing to the Frankenstein costume.

"Oh, I don't know but, he's gonna ace grand prize for sure." Zack said.

"I'll have to search for more clues but could that Frankenstein be Tommy?" asked Billy, putting his glasses on.

"It's possible." said Sophie, putting her hand on Billy's shoulder. "Go do your thing, Sherlock."

Billy then left, when she saw two boys walk up to Kimberly and Trini.

"Want to dance?" one asked.

"Sure." Kimberly said.

The boys then led them to the dance floor.

"Hey, Soph, why don't you find someone to dance with." said Jason.

"I think I'll wait till I get asked first." Sophie said.

"Come on, Frankie." said a girl behind them, grabbing Frankenstein by the arm. "Their playing our song."

The three friends chuckled, while she lead him to the dance floor.

"Come on." the girl said, but Frankenstein looked like he was trying to hit her. She pulled him back, as he tried to walk away.

"Oh...okay." the girl said.

She then stood on his foot, and then she lifted her up, very high, before throwing her towards Bulk and Skull.

"Not very friendly like." Sophie whispered to her friends, who nodded.

"Get him!" Bulk shouted, and then Skull pulled out a toy blaster and fired at Frankenstein, only for the sticky thing to get stuck to it's forehead. Skull laughed as he pulled it off, before he got angry and started making his way towards them.

"Give me that." Bulk said, taking the toy blaster from Skull, as Frankenstein picked Skull up.

"It was just a joke, man. Get over it." Skull said, and then Frankenstein threw Skull into Bulk. "Whoa! Some people just can't take a joke."

Frankenstein then tried to grab them, but they ducked and ran for it, with him following them.

"I don't think that's, Tommy." Sophie said, as Billy followed them, just like Sherlock Holmes would've done.

"Neither do I." said Kimberly.

"Hey, come on, it's a party." said Zack. "So let's dance."

Bulk and Skull ran out the door, with Frankenstein following them.

"No!" they both screamed.

They then ran in different directions, but then Frankenstein just walked on, unaware that Billy was following him.

 **(Back inside)**

The others were now back to the dance floor, except Sophie, as she wanted to get asked first.

"Hey, Sophie, there you are." said Milo, who came up to her.

Sophie saw he was dressed as a Pirate, with the headband, and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Nice Pirate costume, Milo." she said, blushing a bit.

"I'd never thought you'd dress up as a Cowgirl." Milo said, sitting beside her.

"I've always been a tomboy." said Sophie. "So I didn't feel like wearing a girly-girl costume."

"Oh, I see." said Milo. "But is that all you could think of?"

"No, there were other choices, but I liked this one the best." Sophie told him.

"Well, I still didn't think you'd dress up as that." said Milo. "Well I'll see you later."

He then went back to the dance floor, leaving Sophie a bit unhappy, as she hoped he'd would've asked her to dance.

"Hey, Soph, any luck with Milo?" Trini asked, coming up to her.

"No luck, Trini." said Sophie. "I don't think he sees me more than anything but a friend."

"Well, just keep trying Soph." said Trini. "You might win him over someday."

"Yeah, your right." said Sophie.

 **(A quarry)**

Frankenstein was walking towards the cave, with Billy following him. Frankenstein turned around, forcing Billy to hide behind a bush. Frankenstein then walked on, and then Billy followed hi, which led to the cave entrance, which they then walked inside. Billy looked back before following him. The clay pile for the Super Putties was getting bigger.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Baboo said. "Her evilness will be here any second."

"Where's my Super Putty?" Rita asked, just arriving.

"You see?" Baboo asked the Putties. "Now she's angry."

Frankenstein growled.

"You know what to do!" Rita ordered.

"Yes, your highness. We're almost done." Finster said.

"Good. Now those Power Rangers are done for." Rita said. "And soon it will be toodle-oo."

Billy was walking through the cave, looking for Frankenstein, but he accidently set off a motion sensor, alerting Rita and the others.

"Hey, you can take care of one of those brats right now." Rita said.

Frankenstein then walked off. Billy was still looking, until he saw Frankenstein in front of him.

"Whoa!" he said.

He then ducked as Frankenstein tried to grab him.

"My deductive reason tells me you're not Tommy." Billy said.

Frankenstein the tried to grab him again, but he moved, only for Frankenstein to grab his collier, and then threw Billy to the wall.

"It's time for molecular transmutation!" Billy said.

"Triceratops!"

Frankenstein then pulled out the screws on his neck, turning them into chains. Billy brought his Blade Blaster out and tried to hit him, but he blocked it with the chains, and then knocked Billy over. Billy got back up, but then Frankenstein hit him with the chains, and when Billy got back up, he did the same thing again and again.

Further in the cave, Rita and the others were watching.

"Come on!" Squatt said.

"This is so exciting." Rita said. "I'll cause the worst catastrophe the world's ever seen. Plus, now no one will be able to stop me from doing it."

"Yeah!" Squatt said.

"So let's get the ball rolling now." Rita said.

The Putties rolled the ball of clay for the Super Putties away.

Out in the city, a crevice opened up between two buildings, scaring people away. Rita then came out from beneath it on top on the ball of clay, laughing.

"Running won't do you any good." she said. "There's no place to hide. I won't destroy you right now, but I'll be back. You Earthlings haven't seen anything yet but you will real soon. Have a nice day."

 **(The cave)**

Billy and Frankenstein were still fighting, with Frankenstein having grabbed Billy from behind, and then tossed him over. Billy however, managed to land on his hands and then flipped forward.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, as the place started to shake. "It must be Rita. I've got to warn the others."

He then ran out of the cave.

 **(Up in the sky)**

"I love to get nasty." Rita said. "It's so nice."

She then laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

The floor started shaking and everyone got back to their feet, just as Billy came back in.

"Just settle down, everybody!" Ernie shouted, as people started to flee the Youth Centre. "It's just a small earthquake. It's just a tremor. Relax."

"We've got a major crisis situation." said Billy, coming up to the others, out of breath.

"No kidding, we just had an earthquake." said Kimberly.

"No, it's Rita and that Frankenstein is one of her goons." Billy explained.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"I knew there was something off about him." said Sophie.

"Well, maybe Zordon can explain some of this." said Jason. "We'll have to find Tommy and teleport to the Command Center."

"Right." said Trini.

"Well, Tommy hasn't shown up yet." said Zack.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him come in." said Sophie.

"We'll have to go without him." said Jason.

"Come on, let's go." said Trini, as the made their way outside.

As soon as they found an empty area, they teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked, as soon as they arrived.

"Power Rangers, Rita plans to use her Frankenstein monster to destroy you, then conquer the Earth with her army of super Putties she created." Zordon explained.

"What?!" Sophie asked.

"Super Putties?" Trini asked.

"Yes." Zordon said. "A new from of Putty Patroller that is nearly indestructible."

"Indestructible?" Zack asked. "Man.."

"You guys, let's try and contact Tommy." said Kimberly.

"Tommy, come in." Jason said into his communicator.

"He's not online." said Alpha. "I'll try and locate his signal."

"Well hurry Alpha." said Sophie. "We need all the help we can get."

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was just about to walk in it, when he turned around and saw Putties show up.

"Huh?" he asked, as he saw them. "Man, I don't need these part-crashers."

He used his bag to block ones kick, who he then kicked himself, then hit another one in the head with it, and spun around and hit it again. Another Putty then grabbed his bag, and he then tried to punch him, only to miss, and was then hit in the chest by another one, and then another kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

 **(Command Center)**

"There is not a moment to spare." Zordon said. "Rita's monster is on the loose and it's up to you to stop him. Good luck, Rangers and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they shouted, once they arrived at Frankenstein's location.

Frankenstein then jumped at them, taking out the screws in his neck again. He then knocked Jason and Billy aside, then hit Sophie with one of his chains. Kimberly then fired an arrow at him, but he knocked it aside, and then blocked Billy's attack, then knocked Trini to the ground, and then blocked and kicked Kimberly. Billy then tried to hit him, but got his lance ends caught on Frankenstein's shoulder's, who then pushed him away, before knocking him to the ground. Sophie then tried to attack, but he knocked her claw right out of her hands, and then knocked her to the ground. Jason and Zack then jumped to attack, but he jumped up, and hit them both in mid-air, knocking them both back to the ground, hard. The others then ran up to them, Sophie having picked up her claw again, when Frankenstein started spinning on of his chains.

"You don't stand a change!" said Rita, who was watching the whole thing. "Cause now he's going to grow!"

She threw her wand down and made Frankenstein grow giant, with one of his chains turning into a ball and chain.

"We need Megazord power now!" Jason shouted, and then their Zords appeared.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, and they then jumped into their Zords. "Log on!"

"In the grove and on the move!" said Zack.

"All systems go." said Billy.

"We're looking good!" said Trini.

"Ready when you are!" said Sophie.

"Frankie, your finished." said Kimberly.

"Power up!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

They then ran at Frankenstein, who did the same thing. He tired to hit the Megazord, but it moved out of the way, he then kicked it, but it blocked it, but then he managed to hit it with his ball and chain.

"Go, my monster." said Rita.

Frankenstein then hit the Megazord again, knocking it back.

"It's time for some more firepower!" Jason shouted, and then the Power Sword landed in the Megazord's hand. It then charge at Frankenstein, who block the first attack, but when the Power Sword hit him, he wasn't even scratched.

"Ha! Ha Ha!" Frankenstein laughed.

He then blocked the next attack and kicked the Megazord, and hit it with his ball and chain.

"This dude's gonna be tougher than I thought!" Jason shouted, just before Frankenstein tired his ball and chain round the Megazord's neck. He then lifted it up and made it fall back on the ground.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was still fighting the Putties. He punched one in the face, then did the same to another, and then kicked a third in the back, and then a fourth in the chest. He then spun around and kicked another one, then grabbed another ones arm and threw it over him, causing them all to disappear.

 _"Tommy, come in."_ Zordon said, through his communicator.

"I read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 _"Tommy, your fellow Power Rangers are in trouble. You must join them immediately."_ Zordon said.

"Right! I'm out of here." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

 **(The battle)**

Frankenstein lifted the Megazord back up, and then knocked it down again.

"Ugh!" the Rangers moaned.

"This guy's tearing us apart." Zack said. "How are we gonna stop him?"

"Frist we have to get Megazord on his feet!" Jason ordered.

"Easier said then done!" Sophie said.

As they tried to get the Megazord back on it's feet, Frankenstein walked over to it, and kicked it over.

"Ugh!" they moaned again.

"Switch to emergency power before he gets us again!" Jason ordered.

"Bad is so beautiful." Rita laughed.

Frankenstein then hit the Megazord again, just after it got back up, and then again, making it crash into a building. Sparks then began to fly out of the Megazord, both inside and out.

"The monster's done it!" Rita laughed. "Yeah!"

She then left on the ball of clay.

Frankenstein then picked up the Megazord, spun it around, and then threw it into another building, making more sparks fly form it.

"Ugh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Dragonzord Power!" Tommy shouted, who'd just arrived and then he played his flute.

"Tommy!" Sophie shouted, as the Megazord got back up.

"Nice timing!" Zack yelled, as the Dragonzord showed up to help.

The Megazord then hit Frankenstein, and then the Dragonzord grabbed him, but he got loose and then hit it. The Megazord then tired to kick it, but he blocked it and hit the Megazord, and then did the same to the Dragonzord. Tommy then played another note, which made the Dragonzord try to hit him with it's tail, but he grabbed hold of it, and then lifted it up, spun it around, (making it hit the Megazord, knocking it down), and then let go, making it crash into the Megazord. He then fired something out of his mouth, just after the Megazord's had gotten back up.

"I can't breathe!" Jason coughed, while the others did.

Frankenstein then brought his chains out again, and then hit both the Megazords, knocking them back.

"It's time to regroup. Let's do it!" Jason ordered. "We need MegaDrogonzord power!"

The Megazord disassembled, and then Sophie's, Zack's, Billy's and Trini's combined with the Dragonzord. Frankenstein the jumped and hit it, but it managed to block his net attack, as well as his kick, but then he hit it again. The Dragonzord then fired a beam at him, but he deflected it back at him.

"All right! Let's finish this!" Jason shouted. ""Power up the Power Staff!"

They did just that, as Frankenstein charged at them, but they stabbed him with the Power Staff.

"Yeah, we got him!" Tommy shouted from the ground, just before Frankenstein was destroyed. "That's what I call one bad case of indigestion!"

"You said it, Tommy!" Sophie shouted back to him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Oh, I have such a headache!" she moaned. "I just can't stand it! Oh...!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers then went back to the Youth Center, and saw it was crowed again, which brought a smile to their faces.

"Well, Rita finally got what's coming to her." said Jason.

"And we sure sent that Frankenstein monster back to the lab." said Zack.

"Probably the toughest monster we faced yet." said Sophie.

"You're right there, Soph." said Billy.

"Hey, it looks like we got back just in time to see who won the costume contest." said Kimberly, as Tommy ran up to them.

"Hey, Tommy, where's your costume?" Trini asked, noticing he wasn't wearing one.

"Oh, I've got it right here." Tommy said, pointing to his bag. "I've got to change. Hold on."

He then left to get changed.

"By the way, whatever happened to Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Well, looks like he's got his hands full, so to speak." said Zack, pointing at Alpha, who was surrounded by the same girls from earlier.

"You bet I do." Alpha said, as they walked up to him.

"Cool, Alpha." said Kimberly. "You are a hit."

"They like me." Alpha said.

"Oh, yeah, what's to like, you tin can?" Bulk asked, coming up with Skull. "Who are you, anyway?"

They then heard a grunt, and turned around to see, to their surprise, Frankenstein. They back up a bit, until he took the top of the head off, reviling himself to be Tommy. They all laughed and chuckled as he came down to them.

"That Frankenstein gave me some ideas for the final touches on my costume." Tommy said. "Well? What do you think?"

"Quite believable, Tommy." said Billy.

"You had me fooled." said Sophie.

"You look great in grey." said Kimberly.

"Okay, everybody!" said Ernie, walking up to them. "Time to announce the winner of the costume contest!"

Everyone looked excited to hear who had won

"And the blue ribbon goes to, whoever you are." Ernie said, giving it on Alpha.

"You're kidding, right?" Bulk asked.

"Who's the mystery winner?" a blonde girl said.

"Yeah, I'd like to find out myself." said Bulk, who turned to Skull. "Skull, give me a can opener."

Skull then brought out a can opener.

"This is one mystery that will have to remain unsolved." Alpha said. "Sorry ladies."

He then started making his way out of the Youth Center, with the girls, Bulk and Skull following him, and with the Rangers laughing.


	28. Gung Ho!

**A/N: This is one of my favorites, although I've got to admit. I was shocked when I found out that Jason's and Tommy's actor's (Austin St. John and Jason David Frank) didn't get along much.**

* * *

Sophie was in the Youth Center with Zack and Billy, watching Jason and Tommy spar together, practicing for an upcoming Ninja team up contest. Sophie noticed though that they were having trouble, mainly due to their different fighting styles.

"Could've had you man." said Jason, one they stopped.

No, no, I pulled the kick." said Tommy.

"No. Look at it this way-" Jason started to say, before Zack interrupted him.

"Hey, hey!" he shouted. "You got a lot more to do before the team Ninja finals."

"Yeah, this computer-aiding training program I created will have you guys in shape in no time." said Billy, as Zack sat back down. "If you learn to cooperate."

"You both have to learn to work together." said Sophie. "Otherwise you're not gonna win."

"Guys, thanks for managing us but I got a lock on this team Ninja thing." said Jason. "Check this out."

They then went back to sparring, with Jason kicking Tommy in the chest.

"Yeah, good, but your punches need more work" said Tommy, who then started punching Jason, who blocked them, and then rolled forward to avoid a kick. They then punched each other, until Jason got Tommy in a head lock, but then Tommy threw him to the ground, taking himself with him.

"Guys...this is supposed to be a team competition." said Zack, who'd walked over to them. "Team."

"Yeah. You're meant to work together in this, not by yourself." said Sophie.

A while later, they'd brought out the rubber Bo Staffs. The then started sparing again, and they kept hitting the other's staff, until Jason nearly hit Tommy's leg, and Tommy almost hit Jason's face.

"I got ya." Tommy said to Jason.

"That's good." said Jason, before hitting Tommy's chest. "Got you back." before the carried on.

Billy, Sophie and Zack all looked at each other, and shook their heads.

They then went on to the Shinais and they sparred petty well here.

"Strike! Strike! Hold it!" Zack shouted. "That's it- move together."

They then did just that, and then sparred again.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kimberly asked, who'd just come in with Trini.

"Oh, well, they're having a little trouble developing their teamwork." said Billy.

"Hey. Check this out." said Jason, before he spun his Shinai towards Tommy, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked. "I got that beat." he then knocked Jason to the floor.

"Now you two have to learn how to Gung Ho." said Trini.

"Huh?" Jason asked

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You know, Gung Ho. It's Chinese for 'working together'." said Trini. "You guys have to learn to work together if you want to win the team Ninja finals."

"Trini's right there, guys." said Sophie, as they got back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Excellent. While they're busy fighting each other, my new Super Putties will wipe them off the planet." Rita said, taking her eye out of the telescope.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Tommy started sparring with the gloves again, with Jason punching and Tommy blocking. Tommy then kicked, while Jason punched, but the both dogde the other's move, before doing the same on some more moves they made.

"You're supposed to kick on the other side." said Tommy.

"You punched out of sequence." said Jason. "I had to reverse."

"Hey." said Zack "Okay, come on."

"Yeah, you guys only lasted 7.8 seconds that time." said Billy.

"You need to get in sync with each other." said Sophie, as Bulk came in laughing.

"Looks like your boys need some work." said Bulk.

"Yeah, a lot of work." said Skull, who was carrying stuff in both hands.

"Oh, don't you worry about it, Bulk." said Zack. "Tommy and Jason are ready for the finals."

Tommy and Jason hit they're gloves together.

"Well they better be, cause my Ninjas, are the best." Bulk said.

He then clicked his fingers, and two Ninjas came in, both wearing black, as Bulk and Skull laughed.

"Whoa, that is some heavy competition." said Trini.

"You are looking at the team that is going to win the Ninja finals." said Bulk, who then walked behind them. "I only manage the best. Gentleman, time for your workout."

"Yeah, time for your workout." said Skull, who clicked his fingers, before the Ninjas walked by Tommy and Jason.

"Look at them, my Ninjas." said Bulk. "That's what losers look like."

"Yeah, losers." Skull laughed, as the Ninjas took their places.

They then started working out, and were actually in sync with each other.

"Wow! They look like pros to me." said Kimberly.

"You can say that again." said Sophie, as the Ninjas carried on, with one of them spitting a piece of wood in half.

"There are extremely proficient." said Billy.

"Yeah, and they're good." said Zack.

"Man, I could take those guys by myself." said Jason.

"Yeah. So could I." said Tommy.

They then saw the other Ninja do what the other had done earlier, break a piece of wood in half.

"Stop!" Bulk shouted, who turned to Skull and said. "Shinais!"

Skull then tossed them the Shinais and the Ninjas caught them, and then started practicing with them.

"Stop!" Bulk shouted, after a little practice.

The Ninjas then walked towards him and Skull, and bowed.

"Now. The power kick." Bulk said, pointing at the punching bag.

The Ninjas then did just that, surprising everyone in the room.

"I told you they were super Ninjas." Bulk said, before getting knocked over by the punching bag, which came back at him.

This caused evryone to laugh at him, as he went dizzy and passed out.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Hurry up with those Super Putties!" Rita ordered.

The Puttie were removing the clay from that big ball of clay they found in the cave.

"You know, this stuff's gonna make the Putty Patrol..." Squatt said. "..uh, what's the word?"

"Unbeatable." Baboo said.

"Yeah, and they won't lose, either." Squatt said.

"Nothing in the Power Rangers arsenal can stop these Putties." said Finster, who was making the Super Putties.

"Excellent, Finster." Rita said. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Thank you, your evilness." Finster said, taking three sticks of clay out of the case. "Just a few more now and your army will be complete."

He then put more rolls of clay in the case.

"And those irritating teenagers will be powerless to stop them." Rita said.

Finster then closed the case, and then opened it again.

"They are completely invincible." he said.

He took them out of the case.

"Great, uh, what does that mean?" Squatt asked.

Finster put the Super Putties on the conveyor to the monster-matic.

"It means that the Power Rangers will soon be finished." he said.

He then rolled the Super Putties into the monster-matic and he then activated it.

"Come to me, my Super Putties." Rita said.

The Super Putties then came out of the monster-matic.

"They're going to get it!" Rita said.

 **(The park)**

Trini and Kimberly had left the Youth Center and were now walking in the park.

"Wow, Bulk's Ninja's were really awesome, huh?" Trini asked.

"Tommy and Jason are going to have to work together if they're going to beat them." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. Well, Zack is going to practice with them all day." Trini said.

"Good." Kimberly said. "Then they'll learn to work as a team."

"Yes." Trini said.

Putties then came out of nowhere.

"Uh-oh!" they both said. 'It's time to Gung Ho!"

They ran back to the swings, and then Kimberly got hit by a Putty in the chest. She then got back up and kicked one, and then turned around, only to get hit by another. Trini blocked ones kick and then hit it in the face, then kicked another in the chest, trapping it in a tire swing. Kimberly then hit one in the chest with her knee, and then kicked it in the back, then side flipped and kicked another. The one in the tire swing got loose, and then swung it at Trini, knocking her down.

"Trini!" Kimberly said, running to her.

"Those guys are tough." Trini said.

'I know. They're like a whole new breed of Putty." Kimberly said, who then spoke into her communicator. "Zordon, we've been attacked by Putties and we can't stop them."

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Zack and Billy were watching Jason punching the punching bag, which Tommy had hold of, until he stopped to catch his breath.

"You blew that last combination." said Tommy.

"Hey!" said Jason. "I'm just tried, okay."

Their communicators then went off. Jason took off his gloves and answered, while the rest gathered around him, to make sure nobody else heard.

 _"Kimberly and Trini have been attacked by Putties in Angel Grove park."_ said Zordon on the other end. _"Hurry."_

"Right." Jason said, who then looked at the others. "Let's go." and they then all ran out to the park.

When they got there, they see Trini on the ground, with Kimberly holding off the Putties.

"I'll check Trini." said Billy.

"Let's get them." said Jason, and they then ran in to help.

"I'll take care of her." said Billy, once he got to Trini and Kimberly.

"You two okay?" Sophie asked, as Zack climbed up the slide, being chased by one Putty.

"We're fine now, Soph." said Kimberly, as Zack punched the Putty back down the slide.

Kimberly jumped on a poll, grabbing it with both hands. She then swinged backwards and then forwards, kicking a Putty in the chest. Sophie elbowed one, and then kicked it away from her, while Zack kicked one from the top of the ladders. Kimberly then swung forward, missing a Putty, who then ran back at her, but she kicked it in the chest. Tommy ducked under ones attack, then blocked another, before kicking it in the face but he was then kicked in the chest, but he punched and kicked back, before being kicked by another, which Tommy then punched, but was then knocked to the ground. Jason ducked under ones attack and kicked a second, but he was the hit by the one he dodge, and then in the back by the one he kicked, knocking him to the ground. They then jumped over him, like a leap frog, before Jason tackled one, and then kicked the second, before getting up ad running. Zack jumped on the top of the slide, while Sophie kicked on away, before they all regrouped by Billy and Trini.

"Man, we're getting pounded." said Zack.

"They're tougher than the normal Putty." said Sophie.

"Yeah, everybody back to the Command Center to regroup." said Jason.

They then pressed the teleport buttons on their communicators and teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with Putties before." Jason said, once they arrived.

"Yeah, man, what is the deal with those clayheads?" Zack asked.

"They're not ordinary Putties, Power Rangers." said Zordon.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"They're Rita's new Super Putties, Sophie." said Zordon. "Behold the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned and ran to the viewing globe.

"They are made from the Super Putty she mined and are nearly indestructible." Zordon said.

"Uh-oh, the Super Putties are attacking a factory." said Alpha, as they turned back to him.

"Jason, Tommy, I'm sending you on a quest to get the weapons needed for this new menace." Zordon said.

"What about us?" Kimberly asked.

"The rest of you must keep the Super Putties at bay." said Zordon.

"Right." said Trini

"Right." Sophie said.

"Right." said Kimberly.

"And hold off those Super Putties as long as you can." said Jason.

"You got it." said Trini.

"All right." said Zack. "It's morphin time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

They then left the Command Center, leaving only Tommy and Jason.

"Only by working together will you be able to succeed in your mission." Zordon explained to them. "The way is treacherous."

A map then appeared in their hands, half in Jason's, half in Tommy's.

"Use this map, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"We'll get those weapons." Tommy said.

 **(The factory)**

The others had now arrived at the factory to stop the Super Putties. They turned around to face the Super Putties, but then more appeared behind them.

"Whoa. Let's blast them." said Zack, bringing out his Blade Blaster and then the others followed. "Fire!"

But when they blasted them, they didn't even scratch the Putties.

"Oh, man." said Zack.

"It didn't work." said Kimberly.

"Now what do we do?!" Sophie asked.

"There's not even a scratch on them." said Zack.

They then changed to blade mode and attacked, but the Putties were tougher than them. Trini blocked ones kick, and was then hit by another's blade. Billy tackled one, then kicked one in the face, but was then hit by one which had a ball for a hand. Sophie hit one with her blade, and kicked a second, but was then hit by a third in the back, knocking her over. Kimberly forward flipped, knocked one aside, kicked a second, then hit a third with her blade, shattering it into pieces, before the pieces made two more, which knocked her down. Zack kicked one, but it was blocked, then had his blade knocked out of his hand, and then knocked to the ground. He then got back up, holding his Power Axe, and jumped and hit one, but like Kimberly's it shattered, and two more took it's place. He then attacked them both, with a bunch of kicks and blocks, before he was knocked down again.

"Are you all right, Zack?" Sophie asked, as they gathered around him.

"Yeah, but nothing seems to work on these dudes." said Zack.

"Look out!" Kimberly shouted.

"Here they come again." said Zack.

"I hope Jason and Tommy get back here quickly." said Sophie.

 **(A hillside)**

Tommy and Jason had been teleported to a hillside.

"Hey, I found the marker." Jason said, pointing at a rock.

Tommy then walked up to him.

"What do you mean, you found the marker?" he asked. "You couldn't have done it without my half of the map."

"Come on, we got to be on the right path." Jason said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching them climb further up the hill.

"Good, they're nearly there." Zordon said.

"Putting those two together was a bad idea." Alpha said.

"No, Alpha." said Zordon. "I had to give Jason and Tommy this test so that they would learn the value of working together."

"I just hope the other Power Rangers can hold on." Alpha said.

 **(The Factory)**

The Putties came at them, and then they ducked under one each, having a blade for a hand, which they then all tried to attack, but were all knocked to the ground.

"Those Putties are unbeatable." said Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ooh, I'm so bad." Rita said, who was watching from the balcony.

"Hooray!" Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Goldar all cheered.

 **(The hillside)**

"Look." Tommy said, pointing at something on top of the hill. "That must be what Zordon sent us to get."

They saw it was a stone statue with the six Dinozords on it. "(Sophie's was beside Trini's.)

"This is too easy." Jason said. "Come on."

They both began to climb the hill, when something weird looking showed up, which looked like a Dinozord. Tommy and Jason kept climbing, when Tommy spotted it.

"Hey!" he said, getting Jason to look at it.

The thing then fried fireballs at the two of them. They both then ran, as boulders started rolling down the hill, making them moved around to dodge them.

"What is that thing?" Tommy asked, once they were out of range of the boulders.

"I don't know." Jason said. "But it's morphin time."

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dragonzord!"

"I'll take care of that land lizard." Jason said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tommy said, as Jason started to climb.

The Dinozord then fired at them again, knocking them both down the hill.

"Man, that dude packs a punch!" Jason said. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy said, now holding his Dragon Dagger.

"Man, he almost finished us." Jason said.

"Yeah, but if we don't get up there soon, our friends will be the ones who are finished." Tommy said, pointing to the stone staute.

The Dinozord began to move closer to them.

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shielded shoulder.

"Tommy, I've got the strength to get up the hill faster than you do but you're better with a sword than I am." he said, bringing out his Power Sword. "If we work together, we can beat this thing. What do you say?"

"You're right." Tommy said, putting his dagger away. "It's time for some Gung Ho, partner."

He took Jason's Power Sword.

"You take the hill, I'll cover you." he said. "But I can't let you go unprotected. Take my shield."

He took Jason's hand and put it on his shield, which was then transferred to Jason.

"Whoa, hey!" Jason said, looking at the shield. "Thanks, man!"

"Hey, we're partners, right." Tommy said. "Now get up there and get those weapons."

"Tommy, be careful." Jason said.

"You too." Tommy said. "Now, let's do it."

Tommy then ran of, while Jason started running up the hill. Tommy fired a beam from both his Dragon Dagger and the Power Sword at the Dinozord, who then fired back and knocked him over.

"Tommy!" Jason yelled, seeing him.

"I'm okay." Tommy said, getting back up. "Get going."

"Cover me!" Jason said.

Jason kept climbing higher, while the Dinozord fired at him, but the Dragon shield protected him.

"Hey, ugly, take this!" Tommy said, fired the sword and dagger again.

The Dinozord then turned and fired at Tommy again, knocking him down, just as Jason reached the top of the hill. He picked up a black chest that was by the statue and opened it, to see seven slingshots.

"Aw, man!" he said. "This is great!"

He took one out of the chest and stood up.

"Tommy, I got them!" he shouted.

 **(The factory)**

The others were still having trouble fighting the Super Putties, and now a Putty jumped at them each, and hit them, knocking them all down.

"Come on, guys." said Zack, who started to get back up. "We can't let them beat us!"

Two beams then came out of nowhere, hitting two of the Putties, making them disappear.

"Jason!" shouted Zack.

"Tommy!" Billy shouted, as they saw Jason and Tommy on scaffold, both holding a slingshot in their hands.

"We're back, and we've got some presents for you, courtesy of Zordon!" Jason shouted. "Catch!" they then threw the other five slingshots they were holding at them, with one landing in each of their hands.

"Yes!" said Trini, after she caught hers.

"Yeah!" said Zack.

"Wow!" said Billy.

"Cool!" said Sophie.

"Rangers, fire at will!" Zack ordered, and then they readied their new weapons, which looked like sling shots, and fired at the putties, making them disappear.

"You lose again, Rita!" Jason shouted, once the putties had disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Oh, they give me such a headache!" she moaned. "A headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

They were now back at the Youth Center for the Ninja competition. Sophie had brought her camera with her, as the school newspaper wanted a picture of the winning team. Both Jason and Tommy were shirtless, as it was required.

"All right, guys, now remember, concentrate!" said Zack, who came in with them, along with Billy. "We can do this, man, we can do this. Just got to work together."

"Hi, losers." said Bulk, who was standing by Skull and his Ninjas.

"Yeah, loser." said Skull.

"Now, don't listen to them." said Zack, as they walked over to the girls. "Now remember, teamwork is the key."

"Exactly, you score more points when you operate in unison." said Billy.

"The essence of martial arts is self-control and discipline, right." said Zack.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Trini asked, once they got to the girls.

"Yeah, we finally learned how to Gung Ho. Right partner?" Tommy asked, as he and Jason hit the fists together.

"Right." Jason said.

"You guys better win." said Sophie. "Or I'll have to photograph those two." she pointed at Bulk's Ninjas.

"The school newspaper want a picture of the winning team? Jason asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Jase." said Sophie.

Their communicators beep, and they huddle around Jason, to make sure nobody else heard.

"Nice work in defeating the Super Putties, Power Rangers." said Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon." said Jason. "But do we have to fight Titanus again?"

"That was only a test of your teamwork, Jason." said Zordon. "Titanus, is really a valuable ally and friend."

"Okay everybody, the finals are just about to begin!" Ernie called, who was with the judges. "Judges, are you ready?"

The judges nodded.

"Good luck!" he called.

"Go for it, you guys." said Kimberly.

"Let's get to it. fellas." said Zack.

"Competitors, please enter the ring and go to your corners." said the announcer, as Jason and Tommy got inside the ring, with Zack and Billy giving them there gloves. Bulk and Skull did the same for their Ninjas, Jason and Tommy bow, but they don't. Tommy then got out of the ring, along with one of the Ninjas. Jason blocked the Ninjas kick, and then kicked him to the floor, he then grabbed one of his arms, and threw him to the floor.

"That's it. Come on." Tommy said.

Jason then kicked the Ninja, knocking him down.

"Yes!" Trini cheered.

"Come on!" Sophie cheered.

"All right, you guys! Keep going!" Kimberly called out.

Jason was then knocked down, but he rolled forward and got back up, and then he kicked the Ninja down.

"All right!" Billy laughed, as Jason kicked him again.

"Come on, you!" Bulk shouted. "Come on!"

"Yeah, come on, come on!" Skull shouted.

Jason then grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground.

"Time out on round one." said the announcer. "Competitors please switch places."

The Ninja got out of the ring, and the other got in.

"Hey, hey, I'll take him, I'll take him!" said Tommy, putting his gloved hand on Jason.

They then switched places, so Tommy was inside the ring, while Jason was out.

Tommy then blocked the Ninjas kicks, before he punched him in the chest, and ran around him. Tommy then blocked the Ninjas punch, and then tried to kick him, both high and low but missed. The Ninja the hit Tommy in the chest, but he then hit the Ninja three times, knocking him to the ring lines. The Ninja then jumped kicked him, sending him to the ground, but he got back up and kicked the Ninja in the chest, sending him to a corner of the ring.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Skull asked, getting an annoyed look from Bulk.

Tommy then forward kicked to the Ninja, landing on the floor, and then kick the Ninja in the chest, before rolling away.

"Yes! Yes!" Zack said.

"Time out on round two." said the announcer. "Bo staffs are next."

"Oh, yeah." said Zack, as Jason and Tommy switch places, Jason holding the rubber Bo Staff. The Ninjas had done the same thing.

Jason then blocked the Ninjas Bo Staff, before kicking him away. He then spun his staff around, and tired to kick the Ninja.

"That's it, come on!" Tommy said.

Jason then kicked the Ninja in the chest, then blocked an attack, followed by another, and then knocked the Ninja into the corner of the ring.

"That's it for this round." said the announcer. "Shinais are next." and with that said, Tommy and Jason switched again, with Tommy on the inside holding the Shinai.

Tommy did some fancy moves, and then the Ninja did the same, before they started locking the Shinais together. Tommy then moved around the ring, and tried to hit the Ninja, but missed as he jumped right before Tommy could. Tommy was then back in the corner, before attacking again, getting the Ninja on the ropes.

"Whoo-hoo! I knew they could do it." said Kimberly.

"See what I mean?" asked Trini. "Gung Ho!"

"You said it, Trini." said Sophie.

Tommy then finally managed to hit the Ninja with his Shinai, knocking him to the floor.

"That's it for this round." said the announcer. "And now the final event: doubles contest."

Jason got into the ring, as this round augured both of them.

"Hey, Jason!" Zack said, throwing a Shinai at Jason, which he caught.

Jason and Tommy then went in together, and were soon back to back, and kicked both Ninjas into a corner, before kicking them again into the ring wall.

"Time, the competition is over." said the announcer. "The judges will make their decision in just a moment."

Sophie got her camera ready, as she had to photograph the winner, whoever it was, but had a feeling it was Tommy and Jason.

"Yeah, congratulations, fellas." said Zack, as the girls ran up to them.

"You guys are awesome." Kimberly said.

"Nice teamwork, guys." said Trini. "Way to Gung Ho."

"Congratulations, you guys." said Ernie carrying the trophy, and giving it to them.

"Yes, we did it, partner!" said Tommy taking the trophy.

"Yeah, we make a great team!" said Jason, after high fiving each other.

"Hold still, guys?" Sophie asked.

She raised her camera up, and snapped a picture of them both, as they smiled.

"Skull, water for our warriors." Bulk said.

Skull then came over to Rangers.

"Water, coming up." he said, picking up the bucket of water Billy had brought in but he then slipped and splashed the water over Bulk, causing everyone to laugh at him.


	29. Wheel of Misfortune

**A/N: The Island of Illusion is coming up next.**

* * *

Sophie was in school helping her friends out, as they were rehearsing a school play. They were doing Rumpelstiltskin, with Jason as the king, Kimberly as the miller's daughter, and Bulk, which annoyed her, was Rumpelstiltskin himself. She wasn't really into acting much, so she decided to help out with the props.

"Okay, let's try it again, people." said Mr. Caplan, who was directing.

"And, places, everyone." said Billy, who was helping to direct.

Billy walked up beside Trini, who was standing with Bulk. Sophie, Zack and Tommy were sitting by the window, while Jason, Kimberly and Skull got on position.

"Fair Maiden, you must prove, as your father claims, that you can spin all this straw into gold." said Jason, getting into character. "If not...then I will lock you into the dungeon...forever." he then walked off the set.

"I cannot spin straw into gold." said Kimberly, who was sitting by a big wooden wheel. "Oh, whatever will I do?"

It was Bulk's turn to get on, but he didn't.

"Whatever will I do?" Kimberly repeated

"Bulk, that's your cue." said Trini, turning to him.

Bulk then walked up to Kimberly.

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks?" he asked. "Why you crying?"

"Where is your costume, Bulk?" asked Mr. Caplan.

"Hey..." said Bulk, sitting down. "Just adding a little touch of the 90s, Mr. Caplan.

"This isn't a modern day play, Bulk." said Sophie, which made Bulk stare at her.

Mr. Caplan looked at his watch.

"Get on with it, Bulk..." he said. "..if you don't mind."

"My, what a strange little man you are." said Kimberly, getting back into character. "Now, I must spin all of this straw into gold by morning or, I'll be locked in the dungeon forever."

"Wow. Bummer." said Bulk.

Skull laughed.

"Don't sweat it, babe." said Bulk, turning to the wheel. "I'll do it for you."

"I can't believe Bulk." said Trini.

"Yeah, he's definitely an original." said Billy.

Bulk began to spin the wheel, but Kimberly freaked.

"Bulk, be careful!" she shouted. "You're such a clod."

"She's making me mess up my lines." Bulk complained, who the started spinning the wheel, a bit too fast.

"Bulk!" Kimberly yelled. "Not so fast!"

It was so fast it caused Mr. Caplan's wig to blow off.

"Oh, no!" he said, who then started looking for it, which made Bulk laugh.

"Hey!" Kimberly yelled, as the wheel broke.

She then walked over to it.

"Oh, no!" she said. "You ruined my grandmother's spinning wheel! What is she gonna say?"

"Honestly, Bulk!" said Mr. Caplan. "Come on, kids, let's take a break before something else get's broken."

"Don't get so bent out of shape, Kimberly." said Bulk, as everyone else left, except for Sophie.

"This happens to be very important to me!" Kimberly shouted, who then left.

Skull then walked to Bulk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserved that, Bulk!" Sophie shouted. "You just broke an antique! A very old one!"

She then followed her friends out. When she caught up with them, she asked Kimberly. "Are you okay, Kim?"

"No, Soph." Kimberly said, as the others walked on, to give them some privacy, as they knew to two were best friends. "He just ruined my grandmother's spinning wheel."

"It's been in your family that long, huh?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." said Kimberly. "Why did Mr. Caplan put Bulk in the play."

"I don't know, Kim." said Sophie.

"How come you didn't try out?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm not much of an actress, Kim." said Sophie. "I've never been great speaking in front of a crowd."

"You get nervous, huh?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, you got it, Kim." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, I've got a spinning wheel to send you, and when it hits, you pathetic Power Rangers will all be smashed flat!" Rita said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly had gone to the Youth Center, but she was still worried about what her grandmother was gonna say about the spinning wheel. She walked over to the counter and sat down.

"What's with the long face, Kim?" Ernie asked, seeing her. "This is not like you."

"I just feel bad about my grandmother's antique spinning wheel." Kimberly said.

"Why, what happened?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know. It's stuck or something." Kimberly explained. "Oh, Ernie, not only is this gonna ruin the play but I'll never be able to face my grandmother again."

"Hey, that's a tough break." Ernie said, as Tommy walked up to them.

"What's wrong, Kim?" he asked.

"She's worried about her grandmother's spinning wheel." Ernie explained.

"It's just that it's always been very special to her." Kimberly said. "What am I going to do if it's really broken?"

"Hey, don't be so bummed out." Tommy said. "I bet you I can fix it."

"You really think you could?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Tommy said. "Let's go take a look at it."

"Oh, thank you, Tommy." Kimberly said, getting up. "Bye, Ernie."

They both then left the Youth Center.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"The first thing we do is steal her spinning wheel." Rita said, walking on the balcony.

"At once, your highness." Goldar said. "Then their own wheel shall become the wheel of misfortune and destroy them!"

"Yes!" Rita said, as they all laughed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Goldar and three Putties arrived in the room with the spinning wheel in it.

"There it is!" Goldar said. "Get it! Let's go!"

The Putties grabbed it and then they all teleported away.

Tommy and Kimberly were walking down a hallway, on their way to the classroom.

"Thank you so much, Tommy, for doing this." Kimberly said. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem." Tommy said.

He then opened the door and let Kimberly in first.

"Thanks." she said.

He then walked in and closed the door, but when they got inside, they saw that the spinning wheel was gone.

"Where's the spinning wheel?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody moved it." Tommy said. "It has to be here somewhere."

They looked around but couldn't see it.

"I don't see it anywhere." Kimberly said.

 **(Youth Center)**

They were both back at the Youth Center.

"Let's ask some of the kids if they know anything." Tommy said.

"Oh, I don't know." Kimberly said. "Tommy, we're never going to find it."

"Hey, did you see anyone move the spinning wheel from the school play...?" Tommy asked a boy.

"No, man." the boy said.

"..it's missing." Tommy finished.

Kimberly walked over to a girl.

"Have you seen the spinning wheel from the school play?" she asked the girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Have you seen the wheel from the play?" Kimberly asked another girl.

"Sorry, no." the girl said.

"How bout you, have you seen it?" Tommy asked a girl.

"Uh-uh." the girl said.

"Did you see it?" he asked a girl who just walked in.

The girl shook her head.

Tommy and Kimberly shrugged their shoulders.

On a table, Skull was drinking some soda, when he saw a bug come out of some popcorn. He began throwing the popcorn out, while Bulk laughed, as Tommy walked up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen the spinning wheel?" he asked them. "It's not in the classroom."

"Oh, yeah." Bulk said. "I was broke, so Skull here decided to spin me some money so I could buy a soda."

They both then laughed, with Skull throwing some more popcorn.

"Hey!" Tommy said. "I'm not kidding around, Bulk. I mean it. Did you see it?"

"No, I didn't see it, you goody-good." Bulk said. "What would I want with a stupid spinning wheel, anyway?"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was grinning.

"Okay." she said. "Now I will summon the dread wheel of misfortune!"

As she said that, the spinning wheel began to change, with spikes around the wheel.

"Arise and destroy!" Rita said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was sitting down, looking bummed. The others, who'd just come in then sat down near her. They all put on a bummed look, which got them Kimberly's attention.

"What's the matter?" Trini asked, as they smiled.

"You looked quite distressed, Kim." said Billy.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this." said Kimberly. "Somebody walked off with my grandmother's prized antique spinning wheel."

"That's awful." said Zack.

"I know." said Kimberly.

"Who'd want an old spinning wheel, anyway?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know, Soph." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Rita, my queen." Goldar said. "Green Ranger is on his way to Angel Grove park. I've sent the Putty Patrol to take care of him."

 **(The park)**

Tommy was walking along a wooden bridge. He then stopped in the middle of it through, turned around, and saw four Putties show up.

"What are you clay brains doing here?" he asked, putting his bag down. "I don't have time for this."

He then split kicked two of the Putties, knocking them off the bridge. He then spun around and kicked another one off, then blocked the fourth ones attack, grabbed him and lifted him up, and then threw it of the bridge. He then jumped down off the bridge, and split kicked two of them again, knocking them down. Another one then tried to jump over him, but he hit it in the chest in mid-air. Two of them then came behind him and tried to hit him, but he ducked between their arms, grabbed them, and tried to throw them down, but they landed on their hands and side flipped. Another then came at him, but he grabbed its arm, as another showed up, and he then hit them both in the chest, and then kicked the second one. Two of them then locked hands and began to kick at him, making him move back. He then turned and looked at his bag, which he then jumped back to, only for two Putties to follow. He kicked on in the chest, knocking it off the bridge, while the other moved his bag away, who he then kicked in the back, knocking it off the bridge. He then jumped down to get his bag, but then one of them grabbed his legs, and then another two jumped over him, and then they tied him up with some rope.

"Man, why did I put my communicator in the bag?!" he moaned.

He then struggled to get free.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Goldar was grinning.

"That's one Power Ranger down." he said. "Six more to go."

 **(Youth Center)**

The other Rangers were still sitting down, wondering what happened to the spinning wheel. Their communicators then beeped, and they ran over to the lockers, as their was no one there.

 _"Warp to the Command Center."_ said Zordon.

 **(Command Center)**

"It's urgent. We have a desperate situation, Power Rangers." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"We're on our way." said Jason.

They then teleported to the Command Center.

"The mysterious disappearance of your grandmother's spinning wheel has been solved, Kimberly." said Zordon, once they arrived. "Goldar has stolen it."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"So that Rita can put an evil spell on it." Zordon explained. "Now it can destroy everything it touches, Power Rangers, including you."

"Just great." Sophie said.

"I can't believe this." said Kimberly.

"Behold the viewing globe." said Zordon.

They turned to it, and saw that Tommy was tired up against a tree.

"Part of Rita's plan is to keep Tommy out of the way." said Zordon.

"AY-Yi-Yi! She's captured Green Ranger." said Alpha.

"But by outsmarting her, you can brake the spell and destroy her evil wheel." said Zordon.

"Oh, poor Tommy." said Kimberly.

"We'd better help him." said Trini.

"I'm afraid you have something more urgent to do, Power Rangers." said Zordon.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Goldar and Scorpina are on the rampage." said Zordon. "Frist, you must deal with them."

"Looks like it's morphin time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Scorpina blasted them as soon as they arrived at her and Goldar's destination. They were all carrying their Blade Blasters, and then ran at them. Jason, Zack and Trini fought against Goldar, while Billy, Kimberly and Sophie fought against Scorpina, but they were quickly knocked to the ground.

"See the power I have over you." said Rita, who was on top of a cliff. "Watch now what happens, and see how high they grow."

She then threw her wand down, and turned Goldar and Scorpina giant, with Scorpina turning into her monster form.

"Attack." Scorpina said, stomping on the ground, just missing the Rangers.

"We need dinozord power." said Jason.

"Now!" they all shouted.

Their Zords then arrived.

"Let's go!" said Jason, before they jumped into them. "All right. Rangers, let's take these monsters out!"

"Get the Red Ranger!" Rita ordered. "Throw the net!"

Goldar then threw a net around Jason's Zord, trapping it and then he then blasted it.

"Jason's in trouble!" Zack shouted, seeing the whole thing.

"Time to finish you, Red Ranger, for good." Goldar said.

He and Scoroina then attacked Jason's Zord, making it fall to the ground.

"Hang on, Jason!" Trini shouted, who then fired her cannon at the pair of monsters.

Scorpina then fired at them, hitting Zack's, Sophie's Billy's and Trini's Zords.

"Power Rangers, get away from here!" Jason ordered. "You've got to save yourselves before it's too late!"

Goldar then kicked Jason's Zord, causing it to roll over.

"No way, Jason!" Sophie yelled. "We're not leaving you!"

She tried to get her Zord back up, but the controls weren't responding.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole battle in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! The Power Rangers need help, Zordon." Alpha said. "Tommy's just got to get free."

"Have patience, Alpha 5." Zordon said. "Tommy knows what he has to do."

 **(The park)**

Three Putties were looking at Tommy's bag, while Tommy tried to get free of the ropes. He began moving them left and right on the tree, and then soon the rope snapped.

"Hey, Putties." he said, getting the Putties attention. "Help me. I'm starting to feel sick. Really sick."

He then pretended to pass out. The Putties then went over to him, as the last of the rope snapped. Tommy then put his head back up, and knocked one of them over. He then kicked another in the chest and then the back, knocking it onto the other one. He then blocked a punch from the third one and then tackled it.

"You clay brains are unbelievable." Tommy said.

The Putties then vanished, and Tommy ran over to his bag, took his communicator out and pressed it.

"Zordon, what's goin on?" he asked.

 **(Command Center)**

A battle rages on the other side of the park but more power is needed." Zordon explained. "I have told Jason to bring all the Zords together to form Ultrazord."

 **(The park)**

 _"If this fails, the world is doomed."_ Zordon said.

"I'm on my way." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the others location and played his flute, summoning the Dragonzord showed up. The Dragonzord then blasted Goldar and Scorpina with it's missiles, knocking them down, and then pulled the net of Jason's Zord.

"Jason, let's get them!" said Tommy.

Just before they could though, the spinnging wheel came into view. It was hovering above the ground, shooting some sort of fireworks at their Zords, flying back and forth between them.

"Aw, man." said Jason. "Rangers, power up your crystal!"

"Two, one, power up." they all said.

"Let's show them some Megazord power!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Let's switch to Megazord battle mode!" Jason ordered.

"Right." the others said together.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right!" Jason said. "We're gonna need the Power Sword!"

With that said, the Power Sword fell from the sky, and landed in the Megazord's hand. The wheel then came at them, and just missed the Power Sword. It then flied back and hit the Megazord, and then started to circle it. Goldar and Scorpina were fighting the Dragonzord, and they seemed to be getting the better of it.

"Perfect." Rita said. "It's working. Chop them down!"

"What?!" the Rangers said together.

"Attack!" Rita ordered.

The wheel then started to hover above them.

"Yeah!" Rita said.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted.

Goldar and Scorpina then came in front of the Megazords.

"We're not finished yet!" said Jason. ""I call on Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!"

The Titanus Zord then showed up to help.

"Ultrazord, power up!" The Rangers shouted together.

And then, soon enough, all of the Zords combined into the Ultazord, including the Dragonzord.

"Look out!" Jason shouted, as the wheel came back at them. "Lock on and fire all weapons!"

They then did just that, and destroyed the wheel.

"Aw, nuts!" Rita shouted, who then disappeared.

"Fools, you've destroyed our wheel!" Scorpina growled, before she and Goldar disappeared as well.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Those Power Geeks think they've beaten me but I'll be back and they'll be sorry." Goldar said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers were all walking down the hallway in the school, trying to see if the spinning wheel was back.

"Aww, that was so cool." said Zack, as they walked along the corridor. "We really socked it to Rita that time."

Inside the classroom, the spinning wheel had return, completely back to normal.

"I hope she'll learn not to mess with us one day." said Sophie.

"I don't think she will, Soph." said Trini. "We all know what she's like."

"Tell you what, man." said Jason, who was by the door to the room the spinning wheel was taken from. "Her evil wheel of misfortune is gone forever."

"Yeah." said Zack, as Jason opened the door.

"Yeah, we destroyed it alright." said Kimberly, who was looking a bit sad. "But, you guys, what about my grandmother's spinning wheel? What am I gonna tell her."

"Does that answer your question, Kim." said Sophie, as they were all standing by the spinning wheel.

"No way." said Kimberly, as she walked towards it. "It's back." she then started to see if it worked. "And it works."

"But how did it get here?" Trini asked, laughing.

"This is most mysterious." said Billy.

They communicators then beeped.

 _"It is no mystery, Power Rangers."_ said Zordon.

 **(Command Center)**

"When you defeated Rtia's henchman her magic spell was broken." Zordon said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"So what's that mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

 _"Therefore, Kimberly, your spinning wheel was returned to it's original location."_ said Zordon.

"Yay." said Trini.

"All right." said Tommy.

That night, they were all set for the play. Bulk and Skull were watching TV however, instead of waiting with the others, dressed in their costumes. They were both laughing at what they saw, until it was interrupted.

 _"This just in."_ said the announcer.

"Man!" Bulk complained.

 _"We've just gotten word that once again the amazing Power Rangers have saved our fair city and the world from one of Rita Repulsa's lethal monsters."_ said the newsman.

"Just when it was getting good." Bulk said.

"Yeah. That was my favorite part." Skull said.

Mr. Caplan then came up behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, pulling Bulk out of his seat. "The curtain is up. Come on."

He picked Skull up, and then dragged them both them the stage, where the others were waiting. Kimberly and Jason were dressed in their costumes, while the others had their normal clothes on.

"Break a leg, Kim." said Zack.

"Don't you dare." said Tommy, who winked at her.

"Good luck, Kim." said Sophie, giving a thumps up.

Billy then signaled for the light to go on, and then the play started.

"And you'd better spin all of this straw into gold...or else." said Jason, who was in character.

He threw some fake straw near Kimberly and walked off stage.

"Yeah." said Skull, who was playing the king's guard. "Or...else." he then walked of stage.

"Now there are three piles of straw to spin into gold." said Kimberly, in character. "Oh, woe is me." she put her hand on her forehead. "Where's Rumpelstiltskin?"

But Bulk never showed up.

"Where's Bulk." Sophie whispered.

"I have no idea." Trini whispered back.

"Oh, where's Rumpelstiltskin?" Kimberly said, as the could hear the crowd laughing. "Rumpelstiltskin, did ya hear me?" she shouted.

Bulk then finally showed up.

"Where were you." Sophie said, annoyed.

"Hurry up. Get out there." Trini said, urging Bulk to hurry up.

"I'm going, I'm going." Bulk said. "Take a chill pill, will ya?"

He tripped over on his way over to Kimberly, causing the crowd to get a glimpse of Billy and Trini.

"Never fear, fair babe." Bulk said, once he was on stage. "I said I'd be here and here I am."

"Took you long enough." said Kimberly.

Bulk looked back at Ernie, who was making a kissing noise.

"Give us a smooch, fair babe." he said, looking back at Kimberly.

"Yes, of course." said Kimberly, which made Bulk come closer. "But first you have to spin all the straw into gold."

"Get ready to pucker up, fair dame." said Bulk.

He then bent down to pick up the straw, but then his pants spilt open, reveling his underpants to the audience, causing Kimberly to cover her mouth.

"That's it, Bulk." said Skull, as everyone laughed. "Way to bear your soul to the audience."

Bulk walked off stage, looking embarrassed, but he then grabbed Skull, picked him up.

"Come on, Joker. Let's get out of here." he said, to his partner in crime, and they both left.

"The End." Kimberly said to the audience, who then walked off towards her friends.

"Definitely, the weirdest Rumpelstiltskin play in history." said Sophie.

"You said it, Soph." said Kimberly, and then they all laughed.


	30. Island of Illusion Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the Island of Illusion.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends were currently in the Youth Center, watching Zack, who was practicing for an upcoming dance competition. His moves were pretty good, and Sophie had a feeling he was gonna win the competition. She saw Tommy teaching some kids Martial Arts over in the corner of the place

"Great moves, Zack." said Kimberly.

"He's gonna blow them away at the dance contest this week." said Jason.

"You said it, Jase." said Sophie.

"Yeah." said Bulk, who was behind them with Skull. "I think he's going to blow it at the dance contest."

They both laughed, as Zack dance towards them, but he then lost his footing, causing Kimberly to spill her milkshake all over Bulk.

"Oh, man, sorry, Bulk." said Zack, trying to apologize. "I tipped."

"It was an accident, Bulk." said Sophie, trying to help her friend out, as Bulk shivered from the Milkshakes coldness.

"Right." said Zack, who turned around. "I just don't have what it takes to win."

"But I've got what it takes to make you lose Chump!" said Bulk, who got down the steps with Skull.

"Leave him alone, Bulk!" Sophie said. "Like I said, it was an accident. He didn't mean too."

"Backing up your friend, Little Miss Camera." Bulk said, turning to her.

"Yes, I am." said Sophie. "So why don't you leave him alone."

"Yeah, Bulk." said Trini. "He didn't mean too."

With that said, Bulk and Skull both left, most likely to clean Bulk up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I'm sick of those pinheads." Rita said. "Time for the heavy artillery."

She had lit some candles and put a skull in the middle of them.

"For sure." she said. " _Fie sha-shay bejar!_ Bring me the Mutitis and Lokar"

"Mutitis?" Baboo asked, as Squatt held him. "Ooh, she's serious this time."

"Yes." Rita said, quietly.

"Brilliant, my queen." Goldar said. "Mutitis will destroy the city while Lokar sends the Rangers to your dreaded Island of Illusion. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was teaching two boys some karate. One was white wearing black, and the other was African looking wearing white.

"One...two." he said, as the kids copied him.

"Cool." said the white boy.

"Cool." said the African boy.

"Good." Tommy said, turning to them. "Now remember, a true martial art master will use his skills for self-defence only. Okay?"

The boys nodded.

"Okay, come at me." he said.

The white boy tried to hit him, but he moved.

"Face each other." Tommy said.

The boys then turned to face each other.

"Bow." Tommy said.

They bowed to each other. The African boy tried to hit the white one, but the white one moved.

"See that?" he asked them. "It puts you in charge of the situation so no one gets hurt. That's it, guys. Yeah. Whoa!

Both the boys high fived him, one on each hand.

"Practice." Tommy said.

Bulk and Skull had come back, and Zack had brought out a CD player.

"All right, Bulk." said Zack. "Let's see what you got?"

Zack started the player, and then started dancing to the music, and the crowd loved his style.

"Right." Bulk said, once Zack had stopped.

He then tired dancing to the music, but he was an embarrassment.

"I think Zack's got this wrapped up." Sophie said to the others, who chuckled.

Zack then danced again, adding in a split kick, before stopping, and once again, the crowd loved his moves.

"Yeah." Bulk said.

He then went again, and the crowd laughed at him.

"Yeah, right." said Zack. "Check this."

He then started dancing again, doing a variety of different moves, and the crowd cheered again.

"Yeah..." Bulk said. "Uh-huh."

He then went again, walking backwards, and falls right into a golden pillar.

"Bulk!" Skull said as Bulk fell, with himself falling on top of him.

Everyone went over and laughed, while Zack walked towards the others, who came down towards him.

"I guess you taught them a new dance." said Kimberly.

"Yeah." said Tommy, who walked over to them. "The 'crash and burn'."

They all laughed, but Zack shook his head.

"Naw, he just tripped himself up." he said. "Just like I'm gonna do at the dance contest."

He then walked out, leaving the others puzzled.

"Zack seems to be experiencing a transient deficiency in self-esteem." said Billy.

"Translate, Trini?" Sophie asked.

"He means, Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself." Trini translated.

"Hey, Zack's cool." said Jason. "He'll get over it."

"I hope he does, Jason." said Sophie. "Cause I don't want to snap someone I don't know at the contest."

"Let me guess?"= asked Kimberly. "The school newspaper want's a picture of the winner?"

"Yeah, you got it, Kim." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing through the telescope.

"Zack's feeling a little down, eh?" she asked herself.

She then took her eye out of the telescope.

"Perfect." she said, as they eyes in the skull glowed red. "Lokar will have no trouble sending the Power Geeks to my island."

"Ooh, Lokar." Baboo said. "Oh, I remember the last time she called on him, he nearly wiped us out."

"Whoa!" Squatt said, running to Rita. "Not Lokar! No, not the-"

"Let go of me, you bubblehead!" Rita said, pushing him away.

She then turned back to the balcony, with Goldar and Scorpina looking shocked.

"We're going to do this my way!" Rita said.

"Of course, your evilness." Goldar said. "Your plan is brilliant."

"I like the plan." Scorpina said, while Squatt and Baboo looked nervous.

"I summon the power of evil Lokar the terrible and Mutitis!" Rita shouted. "Come now and destroy all the Earth!"

Lighting then came from the sky causing the ground then started shaking, like it was an earthquake.

 **(Youth Center)**

"What's going on?!" Trini asked, as the Rangers gathered together.

Everyone else fled the Youth Center.

"There must be a major destabilization of the tropospheric pressure zone!" said Billy.

"It's got to be Rita!" said Kimberly.

"Well, who else could it be!" said Sophie.

"I hate when this happens." said Ernie, who then followed everyone else out.

"Come on, guys!" said Jason, and they followed him out, passing by Bulk and Skull who were screaming. "We got to contact Zordon."

While he tried to contact Zordon, the others made sure no one was around.

"Power Rangers to Zordon."

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes, Jason, I know." said Zordon. "I'm picking up unusual power surges from Rita's moon base.

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"The energy is more massive than I have sensed before."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rita may be harnessing a power I am not familiar with." Zordon said, as Alpha walked to the computer. "Be on your guard."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Gotha." said Jason, who turned to the others. "We got to find Zack and let him know what's going on."

"Come on." said Trini, leading them out of the Youth Center. When they get to the doorway though, they hear someone.

"Help! Help!" the voice said, which sounded like a small boy.

Tommy ran over to the voice, and saw his two students from earlier hiding under a table.

"Tommy, what's going on?!" the white one asked.

"I can't leave my students." Tommy said to the others. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Right, man. I understand." said Jason. "Let's go."

"Good luck." Sophie said, before following the others out.

"Don't worry, guys." Tommy said, getting down near his students. "It will be all right."

Outside, thunder was still coming from the clouds.

 **(Rita's palace)**

The skull's eye still glowed red.

"Wicked winds and evil dance, heed my chats!" Rita said, with her hands over a glass ball. "Blow!"

"I shall challenge the Rangers with a hail of Putty Patrollers, my queen." Goldar said.

They both laughed.

 **(The park)**

After much running, the Rangers found Zack in the park.

"There he is." Kimberly said, pointing to him.

"Bad news, bud." Jason said, after they ran up to him.

"Rita's at it again." said Sophie.

"Zordon said she's about to start something." said Trini.

"She already has." said Kimberly, who was pointing at the sky. "Look."

Putties then jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them. Billy took off his shirt, which was tried around his waist, while Jason punched one, side flipped and then kicked one. Sophie tackled one, did a couple of back flips, and then kicked one in the chest, knocking it down. Kimberly back flipped, and hit one with her hands, while Zack ducked under ones punches, then unpper kicked, but missed and then tackled it, but it jumped up before his leg hit it. Trini dodged ones kick, then hit it in the chest and then threw it to the ground, while Jason grabbed ones leg and threw it away from him. Sophie kicked one in the chest, then grabbed one by the arm, only to get kicked by another, causing her to let go. Kimberly then pushed twos hands away from her, and then kicked the both by doing a spilt kick, while Zack under kicked one, but missed and then put his hands on the ground and side flipped, kicking two in the face.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the battle in the telescope.

"Excellent!" she said. "Scorpina and Goldar will wear them out until Mutitis arrvies."

 **(The park)**

Scorpina and Goldar then showed up.

"All right, get them!" Scorpina ordered.

"Guys, we're surrounded!" Trini shouted.

"Not for long!" Jason shouted. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then jump and go after Goldar and Scorpina. Jason, Trini and Billy fought against Goldar, while Zack, Sophie and Kimberly fought against Scorpina, but they were all quickly knocked down.

"What's up with these two." Sophie said, getting back up.

"I don't know, Soph." said Trini, doing the same

 **(Rita's place)**

"And now, the final spell!" Rita said.

She began chanting the spell.

 _"Koo dorsa dorsa dor! Kablo kar!_ _O vashar dar bar har shalon!"_ she chanted, as the skull's eyes glowed again. "Mutitis, now go and eliminate the Power Rangers!"

Sparks then cam from her wand, casuing sparks to land near Squatt, Baboo and Finster.

Mutitis then showed up on Earth, while Rita laughed.

"Wow! He's ugly." Squatt said.

 **(The battle)**

The Rangers turned and saw Mutitis, who was holding a ball and chain.

"Oh, man." said Zack, who sounded worried.

"Whoa!" said Trini, as they gathered around each other.

"We need Dinozord power!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords showed up to help, and they then jumped in them.

"All right, Rangers! Power up your Crystals!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, and then the Zords combined into Megazord tank mode.

"All right! Let's go get ugly man!" Jason shouted, once it was complete. "Switch to Megazord battle mode!"

"Right!" the others said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Let's show him some Megazord power!" Jason ordered.

Mutitis then hit them with his ball and chain, causing sparks to fly out of the Megazord as it went to the ground.

"We gotta keep it together, guys!" Jason shouted.

"You said it, Jase!" Sophie shouted, as the Megazord got back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Squatt and Baboo were watching from the balcony.

"Yes!" Rita cheered.

 **(The battle)**

"It's moving in closer!" Jason said.

They then blocked a kick from Mutitis, and then got loose of his arms, as it grabbed the Megazord.

"Yeah, now that's more like it...!" Jason said.

"Morphin!" The others said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Finster, I made my own monster, and it's winning." she said.

 **(The battle)**

"All right, Power Rangers, if we keep this up, we'll beat him." Jason said.

Then then heard a familiar laugh, and saw Rita on by a door with a ladder near it.

"It's Rita!" Jason said. "We better keep our guard up."

"Believe this, Power Punks. Mutitis is nothing compared to the monster I have in store for you next. Beware the terror...of Lokar." Rita said.

The Megazord continued to fight Mutitis, but was then knocked back by him. It then suddenly got dark, and they saw flashes of lighting in the sky. And then they saw a red fire ball falling from the sky, and turn into the face of a monster.

"What's that?" Jason asked. "Rita's definitely learned some new tricks."

"You can say that again." said Sophie.

"Prepare to meet your destiny, Rangers. Just wait to you see what Lokar's breath of doom does to my monster's, it'll blow you away." Rita said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Sophie said.

"No time for jokes, Soph." said Zack.

"I'm not joking, Zack!" Sophie yelled at him. "I'm serious!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was sitting at the counter, while his students were playing on the arcade games, when his communicator beeped. He got up and walked to the lockers.

"Zordon, come in." he whispered.

 _"Tommy, the Power Rangers are in trouble."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must join them in the park immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Right. I'm on my way." Tommy whispered.

He then walked back to the counter and saw Ernie there.

"Hey, Ernie, could you watch those kids for me?" he asked, pointing at his students.

"Yeah, sure." Ernie said.

"Great. I owe you one." Tommy said. "Hey, guys, listen to Ernie, okay?"

The boys nodded, and then Tommy left.

 **(The battle)**

"O great Lokar, bend to my will. May your breath make Mutitis more horrible still!" Rita said, casting a spell.

Lokar, who the Rangers now knew was the face in the sky, blew his breath over Mutitis, and sure enough, he became more ugly than he was before. He now had horns on his head, a longer neck, and some spikes all over his chest.

"All right!" Rita shouted, who then laughed, followed by Lokar.

"Feel the power of Lokar!" he shouted, as Mutitis grabbed the Megazord's hand, but the Rangers got it loose.

They could hear Rita laughing as they charged in, but then Mutitis blasted them with his spikes, knocking the Megazord down, but then they heard a familiar tune. Tommy, who'd just arrived, was standing on a rooftop nearby.

"All right, it's Tommy!" Jason said.

"Nice timing!" Sophie said, as the Dragonzord showed up.

"All right!" Tommy shouted, who then jumped on top of the Dragonzord. "All right, Rita, you and your monsters are about to feel the sting of Dragonzord power!"

The Dragonzord then hit Mutitis with it's tail, getting his attention away from the others, and knocked him away.

"Way to go, Tommy." said Jason. "Let's get back into this guys."

"Right." said Trini, as they got the Megazord back up.

Mutitis dodged the Megazord's attack, and ducked under the Dragonzords tail, and then he hit both of them, before jumping up in the air and, kicked the Megazord, while he punched the Dragonzord, and then blasted them both with his spikes.

"Hit them, Mutitis!" Rita ordered, while laughing with Lokar.

Mutitis then fired some sort of cream out of his mouth, hitting both the Zords.

"Lokar, send them to the Island!" Rita ordered.

The cream covered the whole of the Megazord's cockpit viewing window.

"Oh, no, it's toxic foam!" Jason shouted, once Mutitis had stopped. "Hang on!"

He tried to move the Megazord, but it was stuck and unable to move.

"We're going down!" Jason shouted, as both the Megazord and Dragonzord went to the ground, with the Rangers falling either out or from them.

Then they were transported to an Island.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Rita sent the Rangers to a horrible island in another dimension." Alpha said. "We've got to help them, Zordon."

"I am afraid she's place them beyond my reach." Zordon said. "The Power Rangers are facing their ultimate challenge. Only one thing can save them now."

"What? What can save them?" Alpha asked.

"Their confidence in themselves." Zordon answered.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, turning around. "Be strong, my human friends."

 **(The island)**

The Rangers landed, de-morphed in a coconut tree, with Tommy at the top and Jason on the bottom. They all quickly got down and looked around.

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"I don't know. One of Rita's spells must've transported us here" said Jason, "Is everybody okay?"

"It would appear we all survived the trans-dimensional journey intact." said Billy.

Zack touched his hand, and discovered his communicator was missing. "Not quite intact. My communicator's gone." he said, before putting his hand behind him. "And my Power Coin."

"Mine too." said Tommy, as they all checked if they had theirs.

"So's mine." said Sophie.

"Oh, no." said Trini.

"Scary." said Kimberly.

"Oh, man, this is not a catch." said Zack.

"Great." said Tommy. "We can't even contact Zordon."

"I guess we're on our own." said Trini, as they huddled around each other.

"Let's have a look around." said Jason.

"Yeah." said Kimberly. "To figure out where we are."

"Well, it's better than just staying here." said Sophie.

After they'd walked around for a while, huddled together to make sure they didn't get separated.

"This place is starting to freak me out." said Tommy.

"I know what you mean, Tommy." said Sophie.

Trini and Kimberly then yelped as they carried on.

"Weird." said Kimberly, once they saw a big spider web on a bush. "Feels like these bushes have eyes."

They then walked on further, and further on the island, unaware they were being watched.

"Man, I could've sworn I just saw this...this..." said Zack, with his hand to his chest. "Forget it."

They then all heard a weird loud noise.

"Oh, what is that noise?" Kimberly asked.

"Whatever it is, it's seriously out of tune." said Trini, as Zack walked foward.

"It's the weirdest noise I've ever heard." said Sophie.

"I knew I saw something." said Zack, who then walked on, with the others behind him.

"Zack, wait!" Sophie called, as Zack stopped by a bush.

"Hey, you guys, look!" Zack said, motioning them to look at what he was seeing.

When they got there, they saw a small man, playing a flute, dressed all in green.

"Hello?" Kimberly asked, and then the small man turned to them. "Um...do-do you think you can help us? You see Rita-"

"Rita?!" the man interrupted, taking his hood off. He then pointed his flute at them saying. "Stay away and don't come near. That wicked witchy sent you hear."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"No friend of hers is a friend to me. You can't fool Quagmire, no, siree." the man said, who they now knew was called Quagmire, before he disappeared.

"Was it something I said?" Kimberly asked.

They shrugged their shoulders at her, then turned around and walked on, until they heard a voice.

"Did you lose your precious Power Coins." said the voice. They looked up and saw it was Goldar, talking from up in the sky. "You'll soon lose more than that."

As he said that, Pudgy Pig, Shellshock, Eye Guy, Snizzard, Shrinkster and Pineoctopus appeared, all monsters they had already destroyed.

"Look!" Kimberly shouted, pointing to them.

"Oh, great." said Zack. "No coins, a tone-deaf little person and now we got an island full of monsters."

"That we thought we destroyed." said Trini.

"Well, at least we know what they can do." said Sophie, remembering the battles they had with those monsters.

"They're charging!" Jason shouted, as the monsters moved towards them.

The Rangers were ready to fight, but when the monsters got close to them, they vanished.

"Weird." said Billy. "They...disappeared."

"Man, what kind of place is this?" Tommy asked.

"A place where nothing is real expect the danger." Goldar said to them. "Welcome to the Island of Illusion."

"Oh, man, this is too weird." said Zack, walking past his friends. "I don't think I can handle this."

He then walked off, with the others following him, Billy at the back. Zack then screamed and the others ran towards him, and saw he was screaming at a tree branch.

"What's the matter, Zack?" Tommy asked, putting hand on his shoulder.

"That's the matter!" Zack screamed, pointing at the tree branch. "The huge snake! Can't you see it? Can't you see it?"

"What snake?" Jason asked.

"It's gonna bite me!" Zack screamed.

"There's nothing there, Zack." said Kimberly.

"Zack, there is no snake." said Trini.

"I hate snakes!" Zack screamed. "I hate snakes! Oh, man, get it away from me!"

"Zack, really, there is no snake there." Trini said. "Look."

"And I thought you were scared of spiders." said Sophie, remembering her own fear of snakes, which she managed to conquer.

"C'mon, Get it together, dude, you're seeing things." Tommy said.

"I believe Rita's trying make us doubt ourselves and use our own fears against us." Billy said.

"Well, then why is Zack's fear a snake?" Sophie asked. "He's scared of spiders and bugs."

Zack then ran off, before she could get an answer.

"We can't fight something like that!" he said, pointing at the branch, while the others walked towards him. "I don't feel so good." he said, putting his hands on his chest.

"Zack, your fading!" Kimberly said.

They all saw Zack starting to fade, as his legs had disappeared.

Quagmire came back and said. "If Rita makes you doubt and fear, soon you're going to disappear." he then disappeared again.

"He means your loss of confidence is causing your body to dematerialize." said Billy.

"Come on, Zack, fight it." Jason said "Don't let Rita get you."

"I'm trying." said Zack, who still sounded scared.

"It's no use Power Rangers." said Goldar, still in the sky, who they turned to face. "You can't fight your own worst fears. One by one, you shall all fade away... forever!"

He then laughed.

"Hold on, Zack!" Sophie said.


	31. Island of Illusion Part 2

**A/N:** **Here's part two of the Island of Illusion.**

* * *

They all saw Zack fading away.

"Zack! You're disappearing." Kimberly said.

"Don't let Rita get you, man. Fight it, Zack!" Jason shouted.

"I don't know if I can." Zack said.

"You can do it, Zack!" Sophie shouted. "I know you can!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"You see, it's working just as I planned." she said, walking to Squatt and Baboo. "Zack has lost his confidence and is vanishing into thin air."

Goldar then showed up.

"I shall procced with phase two." he said.

"Excellent, Goldar." Rita said, as he bowed. "Now that's how an evil plan is supposed to work out."

She then looked at the skull, whose eyes still glowed red.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers!" she said.

 **(The island)**

Zack was still disappearing.

"You molecular integrity is fluctuating in an inverse ratio to your level of self-esteem." said Billy.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"The more Zack doubts himself, the less there is of Zack." said Trini, as Zack faded some more.

"Hang on, man!" Jason shouted, before Quagmire appeared again.

"Fight Rita if you can. Only Quagmire knows her plan." he said, before disappearing again.

Zack started disappearing a little more.

"He's getting fainter." said Kimberly.

"It's no use." said Zack. "I can't beat Rita's magic."

"If only we could contact Zordon." said Trini.

"Yeah, but our communicators are gone." said Tommy. "Hey, what about that weird little dude we saw?"

"He said he knew Rita's plan." said Jason. "What was his name? Quincy..?"

"Quasimodo?" Kimberly asked.

"Quintus?" Sophie asked.

"Quagmire!" Trini said, and then the little guy showed up in a tree.

"Speak my name and I appear." Quagmire said, and Kimberly then ran up to him. "Now why did you call Quagmire here?"

"It's my friend, Zack." Kimberly said, who then pointed her hand at Zack. "Rita's making him disappear."

"You're no friend of Rita's?" Quagmire asked, jumping down from the tree. "Then Quagmire's glad to greet ya."

He shook Kimberly's hand and then they ran over to the others.

"To keep from getting caught, think a positive thought." Quagmire said to Zack.

"Is this guy for real?" Tommy asked Trini.

"If lack of confidence is an operative factor, it just might work, Zack." said Billy.

"He's right." said Jason. "Try it, Zack."

"Okay, if you think it will work." said Zack. "Here goes. Okay, Zackman, think positive."

 **(Flashback)**

He remembers when he fought against the Dark Warrior on his birthday. Dark Warrior hits Zack in mid-air, knocking him down.

 _"I'm...I'm remembering a...a really tough fight."_

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Look!" said Kimberly, as they noticed Zack was coming back. "It's working!"

"Keep it up, Zack." said Jason. "You're coming back."

"You're doing great, Zack." said Sophie.

"I didn't think I could win." Zack said.

 **(Flashback)**

Knasty Knight fires something out of his sword, knocking Zack back down.

 _"Oh, that nasty knight was tough, but I hung in there, and I beat him._

Zack jumps up and hits Knasty Knight with his Power Axe, and then he's destroyed.

 **(Flashback ends)**

By then Zack had stopped fading, and returned, looking whole again.

"I did." Zack said. "I'm here!"

Quagmire walked up to him, while the others ran up to him, Kimberly giving him a hug, and Jason giving him a high five.

"Hey, man, thanks." Zack said to Quagmire. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"My pleasure and welcome back but the key was there inside you, Zack." Quagmire said.

"Yeah, maybe but we're still stuck here." Zack said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking through the telescope.

"So Zack has escaped." she said. "Well, the others will not be so lucky."

"If we don't find our Power Coins." said Jason. "We don't stand a change."

"Ho, ho! And then you can finally be the Earth's big cheese." said Squatt.

"Dandy." said Baboo.

"Quiet, fools!" Goldar said.

Rita then grinned.

"Without their precious Power Coins it's only a matter of time." she said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, we must re-establish contact with the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"I don't understand." Alpha said. "Everything here seems to be working but they still can't hear us."

"Rita's Island of Illusion is defecting our communications." Zordon said. "Keep trying."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, turning back to the computer. "Maybe I can boost our signal if I reroute the main computer's microlux transponder."

He connected some wires, but then they caused him to jump back.

"Ye-ouch!" he said.

"What has happened?" Zordon asked.

"I...I must have gotten my wires crossed." Alpha answered. "Now I've blown the computer's quasitronic fuse."

"Quickly! Try the bypass circuit." Zordon ordered.

"Right." Alpha said, walking to another computer.

He pressed a button on it, but then got a shock from a fuse that came out of one behind him.

"Yeow!" he cried.

"Hurry, Alpha, it is imperative that we contact the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"You hear that, computer?" Alpha asked, talking to the computer. "You must work!"

He hit it with his hand.

"You've got to help save my human friends." he said.

He then got another shock from the computer behind him.

"Yeow!" he cried. "Ow!"

 **(The island)**

The Rangers had been discussing what was going on.

"If we don't find our Power Coins, we don't stand a chance." Jason said.

"Hey, maybe Quagmire knows where they are." Tommy said, as Quagmire started playing his flute.

"With my technique you might get home but the coins you seek, you must find on your own." Quagmire said.

He then disappeared again.

"On our own?" asked Trini. "Where do we even start?"

"Yeah, I mean, we already looked over half the island." said Zack.

"And we don't even know what Quagmire said." said Kimberly.

"He's speaking in rhymes." said Sophie. "It's like a riddle or something."

"Oh, just great." said Jason.

"My calculations would suggest a 98% probability that our coins our in...this direction." said Billy, pointing behind him.

"All right." said Jason. "Then let's get started."

They started walking in the direction Billy pointed them in, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, let's get started..." the voice said.

They turned around to see it was Goldar up in the sky.

"..with an illusion for Kimberly's confusion." he said.

"No way!" said Kimberly, who walked forward. "I don't believe this."

"Kim, you all right?" Sophie asked, but Kimberly walked forward.

Kimberly was seeing Bulk and Skull, dressed up as Angels.

"Hold, my good friend." Bulk said. "I spy a defenseless forest creature in need of our assistance."

They both got down on their knees.

"Thou speakest truly, monsieur Bulk." Skull said. "And 'tis a fine example of Genus Tartarus Colonia. I must come to its aid and with great haste."

" _Au contraire,_ my noble Skull." Bulk said.

The others walked up to Kimberly and wondered what was up with her.

"Never in my bliss-filled dreams would I ever consider troubling you." Bulk said. "Allow me?"

"Skull? And Bulk?" Kimberly asked. "Being nice?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason. "There's no one there, Kim."

"Yeah, Kim, nobody but us." said Sophie.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Um...I don't know." Kimberly replied.

She then looked back at Bulk and Skull, even though the others couldn't see them.

"Let us partake of this charitable deed, together." Skull said, touching Bulk's shoulder.

"Together!" Bulk said, as they shook hands. "Ah, yes. This way."

They got down and turned a sign around.

"Oh, good little friend." Bulk said.

"If Rita can make them act like that..." she the said, walking forward. "..she can make anything happen!"

They all saw Kimberly starting to fade.

"She's demolecularizing." said Billy.

"Quagmire! Quick!" Trini yelled. "Please help, Kimberly."

Quagmire appeared in front of them

"A toad might fight you to the marrow, but stay your course straight as an arrow." he said.

He then disappeared again.

"Oh, man, not the toad creature." said Kimberly. "That was way too gross."

"I know, I remember too, Kim." said Sophie.

"I don't know if I want to remember that." Kimberly said, as Tommy walked closer to her.

"You've got to." he said. "Kimberly, try."

"Tommy's right, Kim." said Sophie. "You've got to try."

"If I have to." Kimberly said, closing her eyes.

 **(Flashback)**

Terror Toad fires a beam at Jason, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly, but then all move out of the way before it hits them.

 _"He was big and he was ugly but I was the only one whose weapon could destroy him."_

Terror Toad then jumps at them. Kimberly then brings out her Power Bow.

 _"So I just did what I had to do."_

She fired an arrow at Terror Toad, hitting him in the mouth, destroying him.

 **(End flashback)**

"Kim, it's working!" Sophie shouted, as Kimberly started turning whole again.

"Yes!" Tommy shouted, walking up to her, after she was whole. "Nice going. You beat the Illusion!"

"Thank you." Kimberly said, hugging him.

She then walked up to Sophie and said. "You too, Soph."

"Well, I was right about one thing." Sophie said.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"Quagmire." Sophie answered. "He spoke in rhymes when he showed up."

"How do know?" Jason asked.

"Marrow rhymes with arrow, Jase." Sophie said.

"Sophie's right there, Jase." said Zack.

"Oh, okay." said Jason.

Putties then showed up.

"Putties!" Tommy said. "Everywhere."

"Oh, no." said Jason, walking forward to him. "It's happening to Tommy now."

Tommy saw the Putties come up to him, when actually they were the others.

"You're ganging up on me, huh?" Tommy asked, getting ready to fight.

"Clam down." said Jason.

"Ganging up on me, huh?" Tommy asked, who then tried to punch Jason, only to miss.

"Hey, dude! What are you doing?" Zack asked, as Tommy started kicking at Jason.

"Stop it, Tommy." Trini said, as Jason blocked Tommy's kicks.

Tommy then tried to kick Zack.

"Hey!" Zack said backing up.

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" Kimberly asked, as Tommy kicked Billy to the ground.

"Stop it!" Trini shouted, as Tommy kicked her and Sophie, only to miss.

"It's us, Tommy!" Sophie shouted.

"Tommy!" Zack shouted, running up to him, before asking Jason. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, man." Jason answered.

"Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Tommy, it's us." said Jason, as Tommy looked around the circle they had him in.

"Come on, man. Snap out of it." said Zack.

"Tons of them." said Tommy.

"Tommy, it's us." said Kimberly.

"We're your friends, Tommy." said Sophie.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Trini asked.

"Everywhere." Tommy said.

"He's seeing things." said Zack.

"Man." said Tommy, looking around the circle.

"Cool of, man." said Jason.

"Hey, yo, yo, yo, yo, Tommy." said Zack, as he and Jason ran towards him. "Chill, dude, it's us."

"I'll take you all on." said Tommy.

"He must think we're Putties or something." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

"What is the status of your repairs, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I'm happy to report, Zordon, that I've finished and all systems are go..." Alpha said.

He touched one of the computers, but was knocked back by the shock of it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" he said, walking around the Command Center like he was on fire. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Help! Help!"

He then kicked one of the computers, causing smoke to come out of it.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! You!" he said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Looks as if our little friend Tommy has lost all confidence in his companions." she said.

"And before long, my queen, all will be lost for the Power Rangers!" Goldar said.

 **(The island)**

"I won't let them get me." Tommy said, as Zack and Jason moved closer to him.

"Tommy, it's us." Kimberly said, walking up to Jason and Zack.

"Too many. Can't win." Tommy said, backing away.

"Oh, no. Look." said Trini, as Tommy started to fade away.

"He's fading." said Zack. "Help us, Quagmire!"

Quagmire then showed up and a tree.

"Dude, don't let Rita steer you wrong." he said. "Think strong thoughts. You'll be strong."

He the disappeared again.

"Right." said Tommy. "Got to, got to be strong. I was all on my own..."

 **(Flashback)**

Tommy was fighting a bunch of Putties outside the Youth Center. He was down on his knees, when one of them hit him in the chest with its knee.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Hang in there, Tommy." said Jason.

"Please, Tommy, don't leave us." said Kimberly.

"But I knew I could do it." Tommy said.

 **(Flashback)**

Tommy kicks one of the Putties in the back, and then he grabbed another and threw it over him.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"And I did it!" Tommy said. "Yes!"

He was then whole again.

"Yes!" Kimberly said, running over to him, followed by the others.

"All right, Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." said Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy." Zack said.

Trini then started walking away, with Billy following her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

The skull's eyes still glowed red.

"Curse that Tommy!" Rita yelled. "As one, shall wind and rain attack, fade away, Billy, Sophie, and Trini, never to come back!"

 **(The island)**

The others asked Tommy what happened and Tommy told them Putties were coming at them.

"You saw Putties attacking you, Tommy?" Sophie asked. "Are you sure?"

"No, really, Soph, there were like a zillion putties coming at me, but I wasn't even scared." Tommy said. "I just..."

"Trini, are you okay!" Kimberly asked, and they then walked over to Trini.

"I'm afraid Rita might come after me next." Trini said, who was sitting on a rock.

"That's just what she wants you to think." said Jason.

"Yeah. She hasn't come after me, Jason or Billy yet, Trini." Sophie said.

"I just know I'm next, Soph." Trini said. "I can feel it."

She then started to fade away.

"Trini, you're becoming translucent." said Billy.

"No. No! Billy! Trini yelled.

"What?" Sophie asked.

 **(Flashback)**

Trini saw Billy climbing up a hill, running away from a Putty.

 _"Billy, you're too high up!"_ Trini yelled.

Trini begins to climb after them, but then looks down and saw herself getting dizzy.

 _"Billy, you're too high!"_ Trini shouted.

Billy ran further up the hill, with the Putty right behind him.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Billy, you're too high up!" Trini yelled.

"It's Rita's illusions." said Jason. "Quick, think positive!"

"Yeah, remember what Quagmire said." said Tommy.

"Quagmire!" Sophie yelled. "Trini needs help!"

Quagmire the appeared beside Billy.

"Trini had to conquer heights although that was her greatest fright. Now, my child, do your best, to pass this part of Rita's test." Quagmire said, who then disappeared again.

"Trini, remember when you helped Billy out." said Sophie. "It was one of our earlier battles."

 **(Flashback)**

Trini runs up to Billy, who's cornered on the edge of a cliff. She runs in front of him and faces the Putty.

"Come on." she said, tempting it.

The Putty then ran at them, but they moved out of the way, causing it to fall of the cliff.

 **(End Flashback)**

Trini then became whole again.

"Way to go, Trini." Kimberly said, as they hugged each other.

"I knew you'd remember." said Sophie, as Trini hugged her.

"Billy?" Trini asked.

They all now saw Billy starting to fade.

"It's no use." Billy said. "Even all my scientific knowledge can't get us out of this one. I failed."

"No, Billy, it's not your fault." said Jason. "Don't let Rita get to you."

"We may not understand you half the time, Billy...but your the smartest guy we've ever known." Sophie said.

"Sophie's right, Billy." said Zack. "You're our main brain."

"Quagmire, Rita's after Billy!" Trini shouted.

Quagmire showed up behind them.

"I sense a fight in a land of dreams where Billy fought a nightmare queen." he said, as they turned around to him.

He then disappeared again.

"Yes...I recall the confrontation." said Billy.

 **(Flashback)**

Madam Woe has Billy tied up with her hair, and then she hits him by firing smoke out of her mouth.

 _"She had me in a most impressive grip,..."_ Billy said.

She then lifted him up with her hair and threw him over her.

 _"..but I finally applied surfactant leverage to defeat her."_ Billy continued.

He then hits her with his Power Lance, and then she's destroyed.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Billy was the whole again.

"Wow! Prodigious." he said.

They all laughed and they ran up to him, except Sophie.

"Yay, Billy!" said Trini.

"Morphenomenal, you did it." said Kimberly.

"I seem to be completely reconstituted." said Billy.

Sophie then looked around, and heard slithering. She looked and saw snakes all over her.

"Arghhhh!" she screamed, putting her hands where the snakes were, trying to get them off her. "Get them off me! Get them of me!"

"Sophie, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Snakes!" Sophie shouted. "They're all over me!"

"I don't see any snakes." said Zack, remembering when he saw an illusion.

"Rita must be after her." said Trini, as they saw Sophie fading away.

"Quagmire!" Kimberly yelled. "Sophie's in trouble!"

Quagmire then appeared in front of them.

"You should never allow yourself to be controlled by fear." he said. "Because as long as you have it you'll never learn dear."

Sophie then remembered when she battled Basilisk Cobra. "I-I...I remember now." she said.

 **(Flashback)**

Sophie was just standing there, on her knees, with her hands over her head.

 _"It used to keep me petrified whenever I saw one..."_ Sophie said.

Basilisk Cobra has Kimberly tired up with his snake like hands. He then bites her, giving Sophie the courage to stand up. She then side flips, causing Basilisk Cobra to hit himself with his own eye lasers, freeing Kimberly.

 _"..but I went in ahead in order to save my friends."_ Sophie said.

They then formed the Power Blaster and destroyed him.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Sophie was then whole again, and the others ran to her.

"Way to go, Soph." said Zack.

"I thought you conquered your fear of snakes?" Kimberly asked, giving Sophie a hug.

"I guess I still need a little help with that." Sophie replied.

"Good." said Jason, who then walked ahead. "Now maybe we can find our Power Coins and get out of here."

"If you were a real leader, Jason, you'd have saved your friends already." Goldar said from above them.

"He's right." Jason said, turning back to the others.

"No, he's not, Jason." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

The skull's eyes continued glowing red.

"Destined leader of the Power Geeks, let my evil magic work on you most of all." Rita said.

 **(The island)**

"She's right." Jason said. "I should have figured a way out."

"Don't listen to her, Jase." said Zack, as Jason started to fade. "Rita's just trying make you doubt yourself."

"No." Jason said. "I should have done something."

"You're a great leader, Jason." said Sophie. "We'd have never made it this far without you."

"Sophie's right, Jason." said Kimberly.

"Quagmire, quickly, we need your assistance." said Billy.

Quagmire then appeared and said. "Dear, oh dear. Nasty magic happening here." before disappearing again.

Jason then looked and saw the others disappearing.

"We're disappearing!" shouted Billy.

"Jason, help!" Kimberly said.

"Help us!" Trini said.

"No!" Jason yelled. "They're gone! They were depending on me and I let them all down."

"He can't see or hear us." said Zack.

"And it's making him disappear." Kimberly shouted.

"Come on, Jason. You can do it." Sophie said.

They all see Jason sit down on a rock or something.

 _"Inside, you know your power's great. You can win, just concentrate."_ said Quagmire's voice.

"Yeah...I will" said Jason, who then stood back up. "I can. You haven't won yet, Rita!"

 **(Flashback)**

King Sphinx fires something out of his staff at Jason, who jumps forward to avoid it.

 _"I remember the time I fought King Sphinx."_ Jason said.

Jason and King Sphinx now lock their weapons together at the quarry.

 _"It was looking bad for awhile, but I didn't gave up."_ Jason said.

He the hits King Sphinx with his Power Sword, and then he's destroyed.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jason then became whole again.

"I'm back." he said.

The others ran up to him.

"Jason!" Trini said.

"Way to go." said Tommy.

"All right." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe it!" Rita yelled. "They've beaten all of my illusions!"

 **(The island)**

The Rangers all then felt something on their wrists, and saw that their communicators were back.

"Look, our communicators." said Jason.

"And our Power Coins." said Kimberly, holding hers in her hand.

"We could have had them all along." said Trini, as they all took theirs out.

"Yeah, and we each had the power to break Rita's spell." said Tommy.

"All we needed, was a little self-confidence." said Zack.

"Yes!" they all said together.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ahh! Dummies!" Rita yelled. "I just have to do everything myself!"

The clouds were still causing thunder and lighting. She then lifted the Island of Illusion up, and began shaking it.

 **(The island)**

The Rangers all then felt the ground shake around them.

"We've got to hurry." said Billy.

"Billy's right." said Sophie. "We need to get outta here."

"It's morphin time." said Jason, and they pulled out their Power Morphers.

Rita then pushed the island away.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Rita readied her wand, and cast a spell on the island. The Rangers all teleported off the Island just in time, before Rita's spell hit and destroyed it. They all landed in their Megazords, which were still on the ground. The toxic foam surrounding them vanished and they got the Megazords back on their feet.

"They all got off the island!" Rita shouted, now back the door near the ladder.

They then were all transported into the Dragonzord, with Tommy standing behind Sophie and Jason.

"All right, let's get them!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" they all said, with Tommy putting a hand on both Jason and Sophie's seats.

The Megazord then combined with the Dragonzord.

"MegaDragonzord!" Jason said.

"Power up!" They all said together.

"Mutitis attack!" Rita ordered, and they saw Mutitis heading for them.

"MegaDragonzord fight!" Jason shouted, and then the Megazord fired a beam from it's chest at Mutitis.

Mutitis then fired at the Megazord, but he didn't do much damage, as the Megazord walked closer to him.

"All right, Rangers, full power!" Jason shouted.

They fired all they had at Mutitis, two beams from the Zeds on the Dragonzord, and they hit and destroyed Mutitis.

"All right, Lokar, your next." said Jason. "We call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!"

Titanus then arrived to help.

"All right, guys, let's finish it!" Jason yelled.

The Megazord then jumped onto Titanus's back, as it had lowered it's neck to make room for it, and then they combined.

"Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted.

The Megazord moved towards Lokar, who growled.

"It's all over for you, pal!" Jason shouted. "Lock on and fire all weapons!"

They did just that, by firing all their cannons and missiles at Lokar, making him turn and retreat.

"Oh, no, you guys. Lokar got away." said Kimberly.

"We'll get him next time." said Jason, as the sun came back up.

Rita scream before she disappeared.

 **(Youth Center)**

They were all back in the Youth Center for the dance competition and Sophie had her camera ready to photograph the winner. Bulk was currently on the dance floor, and he was an embarrassment, as he ended up on the floor when he spun around. Skull then ran forward and jumped over Bulk, before dancing himself, before Bulk gets up and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Move it." he said, throwing Skull aside, before he carried on and finished his dance.

Judge one gave him 0, judge two gave him 1, while judge three gave him -3. The crowd laughed as they left, with Ernie walking towards the center of the floor, holding a microphone.

"Another fine effort by Bulk and Skull." He said though the mic. "And next is Zack."

"Zack, this is your turn." said Trini, as the spotlight shine upon them. "Just go out there and have fun."

"Your assured of winning, buddy." said Billy.

"You've got this wrapped up, Zack." said Sophie.

"I don't know." said Zack, shaking his head. "Something's not right."

"Come on, man, you're the best." said Jason, putting his hands on Zack's shoulders.

"You are not losing your confidence." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, after all we've been though?" asked Tommy.

"Just go out there, and do it." said Jason.

"Come on, Zack, go." said Trini.

Zack then went onto the dance floor, while hearing the crowd chant 'Zack'. He stopped in front of the judges and then started dancing, and was much better than Bulk and Skull were, as the crowd cheered, with Trini clapping her hands together.

"Man, some stylin' tunes." said Jason.

"I know. Who is the DJ?" asked Kimberly.

"He's over there, Kim." said Sophie, pointing at the DJ, who was dressed in blue.

"Look, you guys, it's Quasimodo." said Kimberly, pointing at the DJ.

"Quagmire." said Trini.

"What's he doing here?" Sophie asked. "And how'd he get off the island?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Billy.

Zack continued dancing, until he stopped by pointing at the judges. The crowd clapped as Ernie walked up to him.

"All right. And the winner is..." Ernie said, as the judges scored Zack, giving him 10 each. "Zack!"

"Yes." Zack said, as the others ran up to him, with Trini giving him a hug.

"Good job, man." said Jason.

"Whoo!" Zack said.

"Smile, Zack?" Sophie asked, putting her camera to her eyes.

Zack did just that and then Sophie took the picture.

"I knew you had this wrapped up, Zack." she said to him.

"Thanks, Soph." said Zack. "Let's boogie."

And then they all danced.


	32. The Rockstar

**A/N: And here's The Rockstar.**

* * *

Sophie was currently at Billy's house, helping her friends pack up the Rad Bug, as they were going on a road trip around Angel Grove, except Jason, as he was gonna spend time with his cousin Jeremy.

"This is gonna be fun." said Billy, passing a bag to Kimberly, who was in the Rad Bug.

"Yeah, you guys, are gonna have a good time." said Jason, who was gonna see them of before meeting his cousin.

"Hey, Jason." said Kimberly, throwing a bag into the back seat. "Wish you were coming on this filed trip with us."

"Yeah, there's plenty of room." said Billy, but then looked inside and saw the back had quite a lot of bags in. "Well, barely."

"Thanks, guys, but I'm want to spend some time with my cousin Jeremy. I mean, while he's in town." said Jason.

"It just won't be the same without you, Jase." said Zack.

"Hey, I know what he means, Zack." said Sophie. "I'd do the same if my cousin Harry was in town."

"You have a cousin too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but he still lives in Cleveland with my Aunt and Uncle." said Sophie. "And he's younger than I am, and I haven't really seen him."

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked.

"He was born after I moved." said Sophie. "So I don't really know what he looks like."

"He's that young, huh?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, so if he was in town, I'd do the same thing Jason's doing." Sophie said, as Trini finally showed up, carrying a tray of something in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." she said, as Zack, Jason and Billy took a piece of the something that was on the tray. "I baked this in my gourmet cooking class to take along on our trip."

Sophie and Kimberly then ran up to Trini and took one as well.

"Ugh." Kimberly said, after smelling hers. "What is in these?"

"It's an exotic recipe." Trini said, as Jason and Zack took a bite. "Very popular in France right now. They call it _Torte a la escargot."_

 _"Escargot?"_ Billy asked, as Kimberly took a bite.

"You don't want to eat that." said Sophie, dropping hers to the ground.

"Why not?" Zack asked. "It's tasty."

"In other words, snail." said Billy.

"I told you." said Sophie, as they stopped eating and threw it behind them.

Trini had wrapped the rest in tin foil and walked up to the others.

"Ah..." she said. "All ready to take on our trip."

Sophie could tell that her friends didn't want anymore of that snail.

"Come on, guys." Trini said, heading towards the Rad Bug, followed by the others, with Zack trying to get the snail out of his mouth.

As soon as they were on the way, they started talking amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe, that island made see things that weren't real." said Sophie.

"I know." said Kimberly. "I hope we never have to go back there."

"Well, knowing Rita, she might." said Zack.

"I don't know, Zack." said Sophie.

"What do you mean, Soph?" Billy asked.

"Well, I've noticed she's never tried the same scheme twice." said Sophie. "Every time we face a monster, it's a new scheme and everything."

"Sophie's right there." said Trini.

As they drove along the highway, hey didn't notice Squatt was watching them.

"Oh, goody. They're going away." he said. "This is just what her nastiness has been waiting for."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt was now back at the palace explaining what he saw.

"So what's the plan, your evilness?" he asked.

"To find the mirror of destruction." Rita said.

"The one that can destroy even Super Putties?" Squatt asked.

"Yes, into a million pieces." Rita said, gritting her teeth.

"That mirror's power..." Baboo said.

 **(Flashback)**

The mirror is opened, and a Super Putty is destroyed.

 _"..will destroy anything reflected in it."_ Baboo finished.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Just one look at it and those Rangers are history." Baboo said. "We have to find it first."

"We'll start today." Rita said. "It's hidden on Earth.

Squatt and Baboo then look at each other.

 **(The beach)**

Bulk and Skull were sitting on a wooden table, while Jason and Jeremy where walking up to them, carrying fishing rods.

 _"Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum."_ they both hummed, opening a Pizza box.

"You see, Skull, the beauty of the Sloppy Joe Pizza is that you can make a huge funnel and thereby, jam more pizza down your throat." Bulk said.

He bent one of the slices, and then held it over his mouth, causing the contents to fall into his mouth and onto his shirt.

 _"Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum."_ Skull hummed.

They turned and saw Jason and Jeremy walking towards them.

"Oh, look. It's Jason Schmason." Bulk said.

Skull laughed.

"Hey, Jase." Bulk said, as Jason stopped. "Who's the pipsqueak?"

"Hey, Jase, isn't this the famous bully you were telling me about?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey, Bulk, you're famous." Skull said.

"Hey, Bulk. Nice shirt." Jason said. "Does that come with extra cheese?"

Skull laughed, while Bulk looked ay his shirt. Bulk then pushed what was left of the slice into Skull's face, knocking him out of his seat.

"You know..." Bulk said, getting up. "I don't like your attitude. Come on."

Jason walked towards him while Jeremy walked back to watch.

"I think it's time for me to teach you a little lesson." Bulk said.

He then kicked at Jason, but missed as Jason moved out of the way. He then tried to upper kick Jason, but missed as Jason had ducked, and then tried to kick Jason again, but missed again, as Jason had ducked again. Jason then moved around and got behind Bulk, making him turn around.

"Hey, Jase, watch out for that." Jeremy said, looking at the Pizza box.

Jason looked down and saw it, and then moved away from it, giving a Jeremy a thumbs up. Bulk then jumped at him, But he moved out of the way, causing Bulk to land face first onto the Pizza box, getting his face covered with what was left of the Pizza. Jeremy laughed, while Skull went of to him.

"Gee, Bulk. That look is you." Jason said.

"That was awesome how you tricked him into beating himself." Jeremy said, giving Jason a box.

"All you have to do is remember that it's brains before brawn." Jason said, as he took his fishing rod.

"Right." Jeremy said. "Brains before brawn."

They were both later down on the sand, practicing martial arts.

"You're getting better." Jason said, as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy then stopped.

"The cool thing about martial arts is, that it teaches you self-discipline and confidence." Jason said.

"Hey, Jase, teach me a cool move?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay." Jason said. "Back leg, front kick."

Jason then did that, and then Jeremy copied him, but wit his other leg.

"Good." Jason said. "All right. All right. Now, this one's a little harder but I want you to try it."

He put his right knee up, spun around and kicked. Jeremy then tried to do the same, only to land on his knee.

"Okay." Jason said, as he got up. "All right. Now, try it again, but focus."

He backed off as Jeremy got ready. Jeremy then tried again, and this time he did it.

"Hey, I did it." he said, as he and Jason high-fived each other.

"When I was your age, I was really insecure but martial arts helped me to build my self-confidence." Jason told Jeremy.

"Wow! Now you're the coolest." Jeremy said.

"All you have to do, is practice." Jason said.

"I hope that someday, I can be as cool as the Power Rangers." Jeremy said.

"Power Rangers?" Jason asked, hiding a grin.

"Yeah! That's what I want to be when I grow up." Jeremy said.

"All right." Jason said.

He then did some more moves, with Jeremy coping them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was seeing the whole thing, and she wasn't happy at all.

"What's Jason doing there?!" she asked.

"Uh, martial arts?" Squatt suggested.

"Silence, fool." Rita said. "He's there after you said the Rangers were gone."

She hit Squatt with her wand.

"Now finding the mirror will have to wait till my Putties have taken care of him and that is going to happen right now!" Rita said, hitting Baboo with her wand.

 **(The beach)**

Jason and Jeremy were still practicing martial arts, but when they turned around, Putties showed up on the rocks ahead of them.

"Putties." Jason said.

"Oh, man." Jeremy said. "What are we going to do?"

The Putties started coming towards them.

"Stay behind me." Jason said. "Watch your back. Stay back!"

Jeremy did what he was told. Jason dodged a Putty's kick and then tackled it, got back up and kicked another in the chest. One tried to jump kick Jeremy, but he moved out of the way, then side flipped when another tired to kick him. Jason kicked one in the chest, then turned around and kicked another. Jeremy dodged as one tried to punch him. Jason grabbed one by the arm and threw it to the ground, and then kicked another. Jeremy ducked as one tried to kick him, and then again, and then again when it tried to punch him. Jason hit one with the back end of his leg and knocked it down, while Jeremy dodged as one tried to jump him, knocking itself out.

"Good job, Jeremy." Jason said, as they high fived each other.

"Wow! I'd always heard about Rita and the Putties but I never thought I'd actually see them." Jeremy said.

"Let's hope you don't have to see them again." Jason said.

A while later, they were both sitting on a rocky cliff, near the end of the beach, with their fishing lines in the sea.

"Hey, hey, I got something." Jeremy said, once his line started moving.

Jason put his down and got behind Jeremy to help him pull it in. When they did however, they found it was an old glass bottle.

"A bottle." Jeremy said, surprisingly. "Weird!"

He saw something inside the bottle.

"I wonder what's inside." he said. "Looks like a map."

"Open it." Jason said.

Jeremy opened the bottle, but then gold sparks came out of it.

"Whoa!" they both said.

The ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Get down!" Jason said. "Get down!"

Jeremy got down while Jason started to run off.

"Wait here!" he told Jeremy.

Jason then ran to the edge of the cliff, and then jumped down onto the sand.

"Coast is clear." he said, looking around to see no one around. "Zordon, come in."

 **(Command Center)**

"Jason, my sensors are picking up something unusual in the morphing grid." Zordon said. "You had better take Jeremy to a safe place."

 **(The beach)**

"Right." Jason said.

He ran back to the ledge, and began climbing it.

 **(On a highway)**

The Rad Bug started shaking along the highway.

"Ah! Oh my, gosh, it's an Earthquake." said Kimberly.

"Everybody hold on." said Zack.

"I bet Rita's behind this." said Sophie.

"Same here, Soph." said Billy.

 **(The beach)**

Jason had now gotten back to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" Jeremy asked. "Man, this is totally cool."

He made his way over to Jason.

"What a way to start a vacation." he said, opening the map. "And check out this map."

 _"It leads to the mirror of destruction."_ Rita said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita tool her eye out of the telescope, laughing.

"And once I've got my hands on-" she said.

 **(Flashback)**

Someone opens the mirror.

 _"-you'll suffer the same fate as all the others."_ Rita said.

The mirror shoots something at the person.

 **(Flashback)**

"It will zap them so hard, they won't know what hit them." Squatt said.

"We need that map." said Goldar.

"Right." said Rita. "Go and get it, Scorpina."

"Yeah." Scorpina said.

 **(The beach)**

Scoprina arrived at the beach club near the beach, who, along with Squatt and Baboo, were hiding behind a bush. They then spotted Jason and Jeremy on the beach.

"Over there." Scorpina said.

She then clicked her claw like fingers.

"The Rockstar will take of him in time." she said, as rocks started coming together.

The rocks then transformed into a monster. (The Rockstar)

"Get the map from the kid!" Scorpina ordered.

Jason and Jeremy suddenly saw them and stopped.

"Jeremy, run!" Jason said.

"But..." Jeremy said.

"Now, I'll find you later." Jason said. "Don't let anything happen to that map."

"Gotcha!" Jeremy said, who then ran off.

"Jason, now you'll get what's coming to you." Scorpina said.

A bunch of Putties then showed up.

"Attack!" Scorpina ordered. "Now Rockstar!"

Rockstar fired a rock out of his mouth, which hit Jason in the chest and knocked him over. He then fired another one, hitting Jason in nearly the same place as the last one, and then another one.

"You aren't gonna get away with this, Scorpina!" Jason shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe, when the alarm suddenly went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! That Rockstar is one tough monster." Alpha said. "Jason doesn't stand a chance pinned down like that. He's a sitting duck. What will we do?"

"Alpha, we must contact the other Power Rangers." Zordon said. "They are the only ones who can save him."

 **(The highway)**

The others had parked the Rad Bug somewhere near the highway and had gotten out. They were discussing what was going on, when their communicators went off.

"Zordon, I read you." said Zack, answering his.

 _"Teleport to the beach immediately."_ Zordon said on the other end.

"We're on our way." said Zack, and they all teleported to the beach, and saw Jason trapped under some rocks.

"Here!" he shouted.

"Jason!" Trini shouted, as they ran up to him.

"Don't worry, Jason. We'll free you." said Zack, once they got up to him.

"Are you all right?" Trini asked, as they started lifting the rocks that were on him, only to find they were heavy and had to be rolled off

"Thanks." Jason said, as Trini helped him up. "That was a close one."

"Are you sure you're okay, Jase?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Soph." said Jason, looking around. "We gotta find, Jeremy. He's got the map that Scorpina's looking for."

"What map?" Sophie asked.

"It was in a bottle he fished out from the sea." said Jason. "Scorpina said she wanted it, so must be for something bad."

"Well, let's go." said Zack.

 **(The forest)**

Jeremy was walking through the forest.

"Where's Jason?" he asked, looking around. "I hope he's okay."

The Rangers had all teleported to the forest so they could look for Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Jason shouted, as they looked around for Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" they all called out, as they looked, before their communicators went off.

"Zordon, we read you." said Jason, as the others gathered around him.

"You must go and fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster at the beach club." said Zordon.

"What about Jeremy?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, Jason. I'll find him." said Billy, who then ran off to find Jeremy.

"You must go immediately." said Zordon.

"It's morphin time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right! Let's do it." Jason said, once they arrived at the beach club, except Billy who was still looking for Jeremy, but morphed now.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

"Attack!" Scorpina ordered, and then Putties started heading for them.

Jason threw one into the pool, and then pulled a second to the ground. Zack kicked one and knocked it aside, then picked up a second one and threw it into the pool. Sophie blocked ones punch, knocked it aside, and kicked it into the pool, and then tackled a second. Trini pulled one to the ground and then hit a second in the chest before pulling it down and hit it again. Kimberly fired arrows at Scorpina, but she deflected them with her boomerang, before hitting Kimberly in the chest, knocking her down. Jason then went to help her, and got into a blade battle with Scorpina, while Sophie, Trini and Zack battled the Rockstar. Rockstar knocked Trini aside, and then Sophie, Then managed to avoid getting hurt by Zack's Power Axe and then knocked him aside.

"Zack, are you all right?" Trini asked, as she and Sophie ran up to him.

"I'm fine." Zack said, getting back up.

"Not for long, Power Rangers." said Rockstar. "You lose. I win."

He then shot rocks at them, and hit all three of them in the chest, knocking them down. They tired to get back up as Rockstar walked towards them, and kicked Zack into the pool.

"Zack!" Sophie shouted, just before she was kicked in as well.

Rockstar then picked Trini up and threw her in as well.

"Scorpina, you've got to find that kid with the map." said Baboo, who was on a baloney with Squatt.

Scorpna knocked Kimberly down, and then locked blades with Jason again.

"Hurry and finish them!" she said to Rockstar, before knocking Jason aside and running off, along with Rockstar.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Kimberly asked, as she and Jason ran up to the others.

"Yeah." said Trini, before her head went under water. "Get us out." she said, once it was above the water again.

Jason and Kimberly then helped the others out of the pool.

"I can't get this off me!" Sophie shouted, trying to get the rock off her.

"Me neither!" Trini said, trying the same thing.

"Guys, you okay!" shouted a voice, and they turned to see it was Billy.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" Zack asked, as Billy got the rock off him.

"Zordon said that Rockstar's a bit tough to handle." said Billy.

"What about Jeremy though?" Sophie asked, as Billy got the rock off her.

"Zordon said we'll have to go back for him." said Billy, as he got Trini's rock off her.

"Jason won't like that, but we've got no choice." said Trini.

"We'd better catch up with others." said Zack, and they went to the beach, where Jason and Kimberly had chased Scorpina too.

 **(The forest)**

Jeremy ran further into the forest. He then stopped and looked back, and saw that a few Putties was following him. He then ran on, while they ran by a tree, and then through pickle bushes.

 **(The beach)**

Scorpina, Rockstar, Squatt and Baboo came from around a rock, and saw Jason and Kimberly.

"Attack!" Scorpina ordered.

"There they are." Baboo said. "Get them!"

Jason and Kimberly then got redy to fight.

"Ooh, yeah." Squatt said. "Uh, see ya."

He and Baboo then ran off. Jason and Kimberly jumped down to where Scorpina was, and began fighting the Putties. Jason hit on in the face with his elbow and then kicked another in the chest, while Scorpina and Rockstar laughed. Kimberly blocked attacks from a few of them, and then grabbed one by and the arm and threw it down. Jason then kicked one in the face, and then jumped and tried to kick Rockstar, but Rockstar was so hard, Jason was sent back to the ground.

 **(The forest)**

Jeremy climb down into a hole, and when the Putties showed up, he threw a stone to make them think he was somewhere else. It seemed to work, as the Putties went over to where Jeremy had thrown the stone, and left him alone. He then looked up and saw them run to where he'd thrown the stone.

"Yes!" he said. "Brains before brawn."

He then took out the map and looked at it.

"let me see." he said. "This is where I am now. It says I should take six giant steps forward."

 **(The beach)**

Rockstar was laughing while Kimberly helped Jason up.

"Should I finish them off, Scorpina?" he asked.

"A good idea." Scorpina replied.

"Right." Rockstar said.

"What are you waiting for?" Scorpina asked.

"Yeah!" Rockstar said.

He then fired rocks out of his chest, which hit Jason and Kimberly and knocked them down. Scorpina then fried lasers out of her claw hand and knocked them down, causing her to laugh.

 **(The forest)**

Jeremy had walked up to a big rock near the cliff.

"Wow! This must be it." he said, getting down on his knees.

He then moved a small rock and away and began digging with his hands. He then removed a piece of wood and found the mirror of destruction, although he didn't know what it was.

"Huh?" he asked himself. Whoa!"

A Putty then came up behind him. He put the mirror down and got ready to fight. The Putty kicked him, but missed, then it kicked him again, but this time he blocked it. He then ducked under another kick, but was then kicked in the hip, and then again in the chest, knocking him down. He then grabbed the mirror and opened it, which zapped a beam at the Putty and shattered it, and the pieces fall off the cliff.

"Huh?" Scorpina asked, confused. "No!"

Jeremy kept it open and then the beam hit the outside of a cave, causing it to cave in.

"Cool." he said.

A big shadow then came over him.

"Uh-oh." he said.

The shadow belonged to Rockstar, which was now holding a big rock.

"Yikes!" Jeremy said.

Rockstar then made his way over to Jeremy, holding the rock over his head. Jeremy pointed the mirror at Rockstar, which then zapped him and destroyed him, shattering him.

"This is too hot to handle." Jeremy said.

He then threw the mirror away, when it soured away like a boomerang, landing by the rocks in the ocean. Scorpina then ran to it, when she was blasted from behind, knocking her down. She then looked to see Sophie, Zack, Billy and Trini running up to Jason and Kimberly.

"Okay, you've had it." she said, once she got back up.

The Rangers all readied their Blade Blasters in blade mode.

"Come on." Scorpina said, before they ran at them.

She blocked Jason's blade, then ducked under Zack's kick, then blocked Kimberly's and Sophie's blades, before knocking Trini and Billy to the ground. She then blocked Jason and Zack's blades before knocking them down as well. Jeremy walked to the cliff's edge and saw them fighting, just Scorpina blocked Kimberly's and Sophie's blade's before knocking them down too. They landed right were Scorpina had ran to earlier and saw the mirror.

"Hey, look what I found." Kimberly said, picking the mirror up and jumping to attack, only to get hit by Scorpina's boomerang, knocking her back to the ground, causing her to drop what she was holding.

"Are you all right, Kim?" Sophie asked, as they gathered around her.

"I'm fine, Soph." said Kimberly, while Scorpina caught the mirror.

"Yeah, now I've got it." she said, holding it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Let's finally get rid of those Power Rangers." Goldar said.

"Now, Scorpina grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Scorpina grew giant, and she turned into her monster form.

"And now your mine!" she said, once she stopped growing.

"We need dinozord power." said Jason.

"Now!" they all shouted together, and then their Zords soon showed up.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, before they jumped into their Zords.

"Way cool." Jeremy said, who was watching from the cliff. "Power Rangers to the rescue."

"Power up the Megazord!" Jason ordered.

The Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"All systems are go!" Jason shouted. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" said Billy, Trini and Sophie.

"Morphin!" said Zack and Kimberly.

"Megazord battle mode now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Scorpina then opened up the mirror and pointed it at the Megazord.

"Hide your eyes!" Jason yelled. "Don't look!"

The Megazord then ran at her, and dodged at kick she sent at it, but then hit it with her claw. Goldar then jumped in and joined the battle, landing behind the Megazord, holding his sword in his hand.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here." Scorpina said.

"Sucker!" Goldar said, as he attacked, hitting the Megazord with his sword, and then kicking it away from him, and then grabbed it by the arm.

"We can't break loose!" Jason shouted, as they struggled to break free of Goldar's grip.

"Nothing can save you now." said Scorpina, who then held the mirror in front of the Megazord. "Behold the mirror of destruction!"

The mirror then opened, but the Megazord stomped on Goldar's foot, breaking his grip on the Megazord, making him get in front of the mirror.

"Don't move!" Scorpina shouted, causing her to throw the mirror in the air.

"Here's our change." said Jason. "We need the Power Sword now!"

And then the Power Sword landed in the Megazord's hand, and slashed the mirror, destroying it.

"Yes!" Zack shouted.

"All right!" Billy shouted.

"We did it." said Kimberly.

"All right!" Jason shouted.

"You'll pay for this, Power Rangers!" Scorpina said.

"Count on it." said Goldar, before they both disappeared.

They were later out of the Megazord and on the beach again, still morphed.

 _"Another job well done, Rangers."_ Zordon said, through the communicators.

"Thanks, Zordon." said Jason, turning his communicator off.

"Hey, look." Sophie said, pointing at Jeremy coming down towards them.

"Wow, you guys were awesome." he said.

"You were pretty brave yourself." said Zack, pointing at Jeremy.

"Yeah, we're real proud of you." said Kimberly, as Jason gave him a thumbs up. "The way you keep outsmarting those putties."

"Well, you know what they say." said Jeremy. "Brains before brawn."

"An exemplary motto." said Billy.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you guys." said Jeremy.

"Fan of us, are you?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I am." said Jeremy. "I can't wait to tell my cousin Jason. Hey, by the way, where is Jason? I hope he's okay."

"Uh...yeah." said Billy.

"Yeah..." said Jason.

"I'm sure he's just fine." said Billy.

 **(Youth Center)**

They were all later were at the Youth Center, de-morphed, with Jeremy, who was telling them about his meeting with the Power Rangers.

"..and then I kicked the Putty like this..." Jeremy said, about to accidently kick a lady walking by.

"Jeremy, watch yourself." Sophie said, noticing.

But Jeremy just jumped down, having missed the lady.

"..but then, just when he was about to nail me, this magical mirror blew him up into a zillion pieces." he said.

"He's certainly got a way with words, Jase." said Sophie.

"I know." said Jason.

"Wow, and we thought we were stuck on a boring field trip." said Trini, grinning.

"But the Power Rangers, they were the coolest." said Jeremy. "Man, you should have seen them."

"Oh, you've met the Power Rangers?" asked Ernie.

"I sure did." said Jeremy, as he ran up to him. "There was also this rock monster the scorpion lady called the Rockstar."

"How idiosyncratic." said Billy.

"Yeah, and he spit out these rocks as big as a house." said Jeremy.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, and he hit the yellow one." said Jeremy. "And then the black one, he kicked him into the pool. And then he did the same with the orange one. And then later the pink one flew though the air with her bow and arrow. She was just awesome."

"Hey, tell us more about the black one." Zack said.

"And the scorpion lady turned into this huge monster, and another monster came down and the Power Rangers jumped into this huge robot." said Jeremy.

"Wow." they all said together.

"Sounds like you had a petty wild time." said Jason.

"I take it you're a fan of the Power Rangers, Jeremy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I am." said Jeremy. "You know, the orange one asked me that same question when I met them."

"Really?" asked Billy. "What a coincidence."

"I got to go." said Jason, after looking at his watch.

"Oh, you should have seen the red one battle it out with that scorpion lady." said Jeremy. "He was the greatest."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, after he sat back down. "Continue."

"Yeah, he did the coolest flying spin kick." said Jeremy, who then did a spin kick himself. "Hey, Jase, I meant to ask you. Where were you all that time?"

They all look at Jason, wondering what he was gonna say.

"I have a Martial Arts class that I need to teach." Jason said, checking his watch and getting up. "Come on, Jeremy."

They both get up and leave, while the others all laughed.


	33. Calamity Kimberly

**A/N: I had a little trouble with this one.**

* * *

Kimberly was asleep in her bedroom, when she heard her alarm go off. She put her hands over her ears and rolled over and saw it was 7:04.

"Oh, morning already?" she asked herself.

She reached out to turn it off, but accidently knocked her lamp off the draws.

"Oh!" she groaned.

She then reached over again and this time turned off the alarm, but she fell out of bed in the process.

"Ouch! Ow!" she said.

She then touched her hair, and found it was a mess.

"Oh!" she moaned, as she stood up.

She then crawled on her bed and picked up a mirror. When she looked in it however, she freaked, as her hair was a bigger mess than she thought. She picked up a comb and began combing it, but then she fell back onto her bed. She then got back up and put her bathrobe on, and walked to the windows yawning, and when she opened them, she saw it was sunny outside. She then walked to her other window, when she heard thunder outside.

"Weird." she said.

She then opened her locker, and picked out one of her dresses, only to find ruined at the back.

"Burned?!" she said. "What?!"

She then threw it down in disgust.

"I'm going back to bed." she said, walking back to the bed.

The ground then started to shake, causing her to fall onto it.

"Oh!" she said. "Oh, no, an Earthquake."

Her mirror then fell to the floor and shattered.

"Huh?" she said, and then she picked it up. "Oh, no! No way. Seven years bad luck."

She threw the mirror onto the bed and then walked away, unaware that Squatt was watching from her window.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt then arrived back at Rita's palace.

"It's the perfect time to get Kimberly, your meaniness." he said to Rita. "She's having a terrible day."

Rita turn around with a grin on her face.

"Oh, yes. Great!" she said.

She then walked into Finster's workshop.

"Finster, make me a monster to get Kimberly." she said.

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

Rita then looked at the clay monsters that were already made.

"Perfect!" she said.

"I shall make you one of the meanest monsters you've ever seen." Finster said.

Rita then touched one that was already made.

"Coo-coo-coo." she said.

"Ah, not one of those little cuties." Finster said, who was making a new one. "This one's a bruiser."

"Oh, goody." Rita said. "Well, what's he like?"

"Well, he's a horrible brute called the Samurai Fanman." Finster said.

"What are you waiting for?!" Rita demanded.

"One Samurai Fanman coming up." Finster said, as she walked away.

He then placed the monster into the monster-matic and then activated it. Samurai Fanman then came out the other end, and was then teleported down to Earth. He landed somewhere in the park and growled.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Students were walking up and down the hallway, most of which had a umbrella or a raincoat or both. When Kimberly got there however, she was soaked, as her umbrella had destroyed by the wind. She walked down the hall, and then discovered the floor was wet, and her shoes were squeaking. She put her umbrella in the bin and walked to her locker, just as Sophie walked in, wearing a raincoat and was soaked too, and Tommy had walked down the stairs, who was mostly dry.

"Kimberly?" asked Tommy, as she was looking in the mirror in her locker.

"Hey, Kim!" said Sophie.

"Oh, no. Tommy and Soph." Kimberly said.

She then turned around to face them.

"Tommy! Soph!" she said.

"A little wet out there?" Tommy asked.

"A little wet? I am total wreak." said Kimberly. "Can you believe I have to show Mr. Caplan my prep rally plans in ten minutes."

"Kim, you're not a total wreak." said Sophie. "And there's a big change nearly everyone's wet today."

She took off the hood of her raincoat, reveling she had wet hair to.

"You too, Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Kim." said Sophie. "And I have farther to walk than you do."

Kimberly opened her journal with her prep rally plans in, only to see their were wet, muddy and smudged.

"Oh, no." she said. "Looks like something I drew when I was three."

"Hey, everything will be okay." said Tommy.

"Not." said Kimberly, putting her journal in her locker.

"How come your more wet than I am, Kim?" Sophie asked. "Don't you have an umbrella or something?"

"The wind ruined it, Soph." said Kimberly. "And unlike you, I don't have a raincoat."

After Kimberly had finished putting her stuff in her locker, Bulk and Skull came round the corner.

"Oh, look." said Kimberly, noticing them.

"Oh, oh, ooh..." they both said, as they walked up to Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you canceled our date because you had to stay home and wash your hair." Skull said, standing by Kimberly's locker, before laughing.

"I never made a date with you, you goon." Kimberly said, making him stop laughing.

"My feelings are hurt." Skull cried, holding his coat collar.

"Don't you banana-brains ever quit?" Tommy asked.

"Oh... oh, I just washed my hair and I can't do a thing with it." Bulk said, sounding like a girl.

Kimberly pushed Skull away.

"Why don't you two just go back to the jungle you came from." said Sophie.

"Back off." Tommy said, coming face to face with Bulk.

"Make me." Bulk said. "And I don't appreciate the insult."

Tommy noticed something going on behind Bulk and then said. "I will."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Bulk, smiling.

"Yeah." said Tommy.

"Okay..." said Bulk, trying to punch Tommy, only for Tommy to grab him, and push him onto the wet floor, casing him to slide over to the wet floor bucket, getting his head stuck inside.

Sophie laughed as Skull ran over to Bulk, and then started trying to get the bucket of his head.

"Hands right there, Bulk!Skull said. "Hands right there...Bulk!

They didn't hear what he said afterwards, as they were soon around the corner.

"You know, Bulk and Skull should get their own TV show." said Tommy.

"And I can think of the prefect name for it." said Sophie. "Funny embarrassing moments, starring Bulk and Skull."

They laughed as Kimberly continued sorting out her locker.

"How about I walk you home after school?" Tommy asked her.

"Well, you know, anything could happen." said Kimberly.

"She's right there, Tommy." said Sophie.

"Hey, I'll take my changes." said Tommy.

"Okay." said Kimberly, as Tommy passed one of her books.

"See you." said Tommy.

"Bye." said Kimberly.

"See you later." said Sophie, before she turned to Kimberly. "Hey, Kim, I've got to go."

"Yeah, see you, Soph." Kimberly said as Sophie left, heading for her class.

Kimberly just smiled as she took some more of the things out of her locker, before closing it.

 **(The park)**

After school, Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the park. Kimberly was telling Tommy about a weird dream she had.

"It all started last night when I had this dream, that Rita was my wicked Stepmother." Kimberly said.

"Eww! Ugh! That's creepy!" Tommy said.

"You said it." Kimberly said. "Ever since then, it has been one totally bogus thing after another. I'm sure glad this day's almost over with."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Over with?" Rita asked.

She took her eye out of the telescope and then laughed.

"Fat chance, kid!" she said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Kimberly carrion on walking through the park, past a wooden table and chairs.

"I mean it's...it's really weird." Kimberly said. "It's like I never know what's going to happen next."

She then tripped over a rock, but Tommy caught her before she hit the ground.

"I see what you mean." Tommy said, helping her up.

"Sorry." Kimberly said.

"That's okay." Tommy said.

"You think you're sorry now!" said Samurai Fanman, who'd just shown up. "Just wait!"

They both put their bags down.

"You can't escape the Fanman!" said Samurai Fanman.

He then opened a jar he had on his hip, creating a gust of wind around them both.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse." Kimberly said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Samurai Fanman said.

The wind around them began to get stronger.

"What's going on?!" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled.

The wind then got so strong, it blew Tommy over, and blew Kimberly away.

"Tommy!" she shouted.

Kimberly was then sucked into Samurai Fanman's jar. She looked around and saw water at the bottom, while the walls were pretty thick.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Tommy?! Tommy!"

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo then gathered around Samurai Fanman.

"Kimberly!" Squatt said, laughing.

"Let me out of here!" Kimberly shouted. "Tommy! Please help me!"

Over in the park, Tommy began to regain conscious.

"Man..!" he said.

He then passed out again.

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack and Jason doing some hand movements, while Trini was teaching Billy some breathing movements, while Sophie was watching them.

"Now, Billy, move slowly." Trini said to him. "Feel the ground with your feet. Feel the wind with your hands."

Their communicators then went off.

"What's wrong, Zordon." Jason said, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"One of Rita's monsters captured Kimberly in the park." said Zordon. "Tommy was injured while attempting to rescue her."

 **(Youth Center)**

"We're gonna teleport to the Command Center right away." said Jason.

They all then ran towards the lockers, made sure no one was around and then teleported.

"Zordon, where's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"We are teleporting him from the park right now." Zordon said.

"Is that what this chair is for?" Sophie asked, noticing a long black leather chair in the middle of the Command Center.

"Yes, to make sure Tommy gets a soft landing." said Alpha.

Tommy was the teleported onto the long black leather chair, lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, as they went nearer to Tommy.

"Zordon, he will be okay, right?" Trini asked, getting down on her knees.

"Alpha is checking him now." said Zordon, as Alpha picked something up to check on Tommy.

"He will." said Alpha. "He will be all right, but it might take some time."

"Zordon, what about Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, what's happened to her, Zordon?" Sophie asked, who was worried about her friend.

"All of you, observe the viewing globe." said Zordon.

They all turned to the viewing globe, and saw that Kimberly was trapped inside Samurai Fanman's jar.

"As you can see, her present accommodations are rather unpleasant." said Zordon.

 _"Let me outta here!"_ Kimberly yelled. _"Tommy! Tommy, please help me!"_

"Kimberly!" said Zack, who then turned back to Zordon. "Zordon, where is she?"

"She is trapped in another dimension, inside the Samurai Fanman's jar." said Zordon. "The dimension only exists for a short period of time. When it disappears, so will everything in it."

"Oh, no. Poor Kimberly." said Trini.

"We have to get her outta there." said Sophie, who was now even more worried for her friend.

"But how?" Zack asked.

"We'll morph to the Samurai Fanman." said Jason. "And we'll kick him into another dimension."

"Be careful." said Zordon. "The Fanman is known for setting traps and he will try and trap you as well."

"It's morphing time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at Samurai Fanman's location and brought they Blade Blasters out, expect Jason who brought out hi Power Sword. They all then went to attack him, but were stopped by Goldar, who'd jumped in front of them, forcing them to fight him first. Goldar hit Billy, then Zack, then Sophie, and then Trini, after Jason had blocked his attack from Goldar. Jason then jumped to where Samurai Fanman was and attack, but missed, and was knocked back, and they all rushed over to him.

"You all right, Jase?" Sophie asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, Soph." said Jason.

Samurai Fanman laughed, as Goldar, Squatt and Baboo came around him.

"You'll never get Kimberly back!" he shouted. "She's doomed!"

"Let her go, you monster!" Sophie shouted angrily.

"Never!" Samurai Fanman said, opening his bottle.

"Stay cool." said Zack. "We gotta be carful! If that jar breaks while Kimberly's inside, she'll be trapped in the other dimension."

"Let my friend go, you creep!" Trini shouted.

She then ran at Samurai Fanman, but was punched and knocked down.

"Ow!" she said.

"Trini!" Billy said, as he and Zack got near her.

"Pretty steamed, aren't you?" said Samurai Fanman, before bringing out a giant fan. "Well, my fan should cool you off!"

He started waving his fan at them, creating this gust of wind and sparks, sending them backwards though the air.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw them getting blown away through the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi. What should we do?" Alpha asked.

"Reverse their teleportation direction." Zordon said.

Alpha nodded and walked to the computer.

"Direction reversed." he said, pressing some buttons. "We got them just in time."

The Rangers were then teleported to the Command Center. Jason landed on the top of Tommy's chair, Zack landed on his feet but almost lost his balance, Billy landed with his hands on the floor, standing upside down, but he later stood up, Trini landed on her back and quickly got up, and Sophie on her chest and pulled herself up.

"Man, I'm glad we ending up here." said Zack, after looking around.

"So are we." said Alpha. "The Samurai Fanman almost trapped you in a distant dimension."

"Well, you timed that good, Alpha." said Sophie.

"How's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He is improving." said Zordon, as Trini and Zack bent down beside Tommy.

"Come on, buddy." said Zack. "You've gotta get better, for us."

"Zordon, how do we battle this evil monster?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, this is one of the toughest we've faced, Zordon." said Sophie.

"And how are we gonna get Kimberly outta that jar?" Trini asked.

"Use your Zords, and you can defeat him." said Zordon. "When the Fanman is defeated, Kimberly will be free."

"But we need Tommy's help." said Trini.

"And the power of the Dragonzord." said Jason.

"But only Tommy can control that." said Sophie

"But he still doesn't look any better." said Zack.

"Where are the creeps that did this to Tommy?" Jason asked.

"And trapped Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"My sensors have tracked them to the Putty Bowl Restaurant." said Zordon. "Observe."

They all turned to face the viewing globe, and saw Goldar, Samurai Fanman, Squatt, Baboo and a bunch of putties were there.

 _"The dimension in the jar will disappear any minute and so will Kimberly."_ said Squatt, as the others laughed.

 _"And then we'll make the other Power Rangers disappear."_ said Baboo, looking into the jar. _"Getting hungry Kimberly?"_

" _Let me go!"_ Kimberly yelled, hitting the wall behind her.

"We'll get you out, Kim." said Sophie. "I promise."

 _"Please...let me go"_ Kimberly pleaded.

"Poor Kimberly." said Alpha.

"We're outta here." said Jason.

 **(The restaurant)**

Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Samurai Fanman were gathered around the jar.

"This ought to shake her up." Squatt said.

He then lifted the jar up, causing Kimberly to scream.

Inside the jar, Kimberly kept moving around, due to the way Squatt was moving it.

"Just wait." she said. "My friends will save me. Soon...I hope."

The jar then moved some more, causing her to fall over. Samurai Fanman, who was looking through the lid of the jar, just laughed at her.

"Put a lid of it." he said, putting the lid back on. "No one can save you now."

They then spotted the other Rangers.

"Huh?" they all asked, confused.

"All right, Rangers, let's do it." said Jason.

"Nobody messes with our friend." said Zack.

"Release Kimberly, now." said Billy.

"Give it up, Fanman." said Trini. "We're not backing down."

"So why don't you make it easy on yourself?" asked Sophie.

"That's what you think." said Samurai Fanman, bringing out a rake.

Jason fought against Goldar, but was then knocked to the ground, which made the others run up to him.

"You'll never beat the Fanman." said Samurai Fanman.

Inside the jar, Kimberly got back to her feet.

Samurai Fanman then took out some spikey things from his helmet and threw it at the Rangers, which exploded and knocked them down, except Jason who'd managed to stay standing, before falling to his knee.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching from the balcony.

"Magic wand, make the monster grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Samurai Fanman and Goldar grew giant.

"Oh, man, looks like we got big trouble." Zack said.

"Let's power up the Zords." said Jason.

They all got back on their feet.

"We need dinozord power...!" Jason shouted.

"Now!" They all shouted together.

Their Zords then showed up, and then they jumped into them.

"Log on!" Jason ordered.

"Whoo, let's rock and roll." said Zack.

"All right, let's save Kimberly." said Trini.

"Triceratops, armed and ready." said Billy.

"Compsognathus, online." said Sophie.

Billy and Trini then fired their cannons at Samurai Fanman and Goldar, hitting them both. Sophie then ran at them and fired her grappling blaster, hitting Goldar in the leg, and she then started to circle them, but then Goldar cut the grapple with his sword and fired at her Zord, damaging it.

"You all right, Soph!" Trini shouted.

"I'm fine, Trini!" Sophie shouted.

Goldar then hit Jason's Zord with his sword, and then jumped when Jason tried to hit Goldar with his Zord's tail, before Goldar hit his Zord again, causing it to fall to the ground. Goldar then fired at the others Zords, which were now huddled together, causing them to spark a little.

"What...This isn't working." said Billy. "We need more firepower."

"Billy's right." said Trini. "We need the Dragonzord now."

"Right." said Jason.

"But Tommy's still injured!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's just hope he's up to it." said Zack.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy was starting to regain conscious.

"Oh, man." he said, sitting up. "I've got one giant headache."

 _"Tommy, can you hear me."_ came Jason's voice. _"We need you now!"_

"Hang on, buddy." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you've been hurt. You've got to stay." Alpha said, grabbing him.

"No way." Tommy said. "The Power Rangers need me. I'm morphin now."

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the battle area.

"All right!" he said.

He then played his flute.

"Tommy, all right." said Jason.

The Dragonzord soon arrived to help out.

"Dragonzord fighting mode." said Jason.

The Compsognathus, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords, then combined with the Dragonzord, and then the Dragonzord fighting mode was complete, and they were all inside the cockpit, except Tommy, who was still on the ground, and Jason, as his Zord wasn't part of the combination.

"Save Kimberly!" Jason shouted, as he attacked Goldar with his Zord.

The Dragonzord fighting mode fought against Samurai Fanman, and managed to knock him away. He then took more spikes out of his helmet, and threw it at the Dragonzord, knocking it back. They then brought out the Dragonzords staff and hit Samurai Fanman, before winding the screw at the end and hitting him again, causing the jar he had to fall to the ground.

They then all heard someone shout. "Pterodactyl!"

"Kim's back!" Sophie shouted, pointing at Kimberly on the ground, morphed and holding her Power Bow.

"All right, I need dinozord power now!" Kimberly shouted.

Her Zord then showed up to help.

"Welcome back, Kim." said Jason, as Kimberly jumped into her Zord.

"Thanks. Now let's get those guys." Kimberly said, once she was inside her Zord.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kim." said Sophie.

"My Samurai Lance will knock you into the next galaxy." said Samurai Fanman, who then brought out the Lance he spoke of.

He then charged at the Dragonzord, but the staff it carried blocked Samurai Fanman's lance. The Dragonzord then ran over to Jason's Zord, which was in trouble.

"Time to change mode." said Jason.

The Dragonzord then separated into the Compsognathus, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords.

"Rangers, power up your crystals." Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said together.

"Prepare for Ultrazord mode." said Jason.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Okay, Rangers, let's do it." Jason said.

"Right!" they all said, and then the Megazord changed into battle mode.

"We need the Power Sword now!" Jason shouted, and then the Power Sword landed in the Megazords hand.

They then attacke both Goldar and Samurai Fanamn, with the Dragonzord attacking Goldar, and the Megazord fighting Samurai Fanman. The Dragonzord hit Goldar with it's tail, while the Megazord had the Power Sword caught with Samurai Fanman's Lance, before chopping the end of it off. Samurai Fanman then brought his fan out, and started waving it again, blowing the Megazord back into a rock face, before doing the same with the with the Dragonzord.

"We've got them on the run." said Goldar. "Now let's finish them off."

"Yes." said Samurai Fanman.

The Rangers then managed to get the Megazord back up.

"I call upon the power of the Ultrazord!" said Jason.

Titianus then showed up to help, and then all the Zords combined, and then started to roll towards Samurai Fanman and Goldar.

"Fire all weapons!" Jason shouted, and then they did just that, hitting Samurai Fanman and destroying him.

"Yes." said Jason.

"All right." said Billy, as the others cheered.

"I'll get you for this, Power Rangers." said Goldar, before he disappeared.

"Coward!" Sophie shouted, causing them all to laugh.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was fuming since she'd lost again.

"I hate those Power Rangers!" she shouted.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers were all later in Billy's garage, with the boys fixing up the Rad Bug and Trini and Sophie watching the TV News.

"Wow, guys, come here quick." Trini yelled over to them, and they soon surrounded them.

 _"Who are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers a_ _nd how do they get their incredible powers?"_ said the TV Newsman.

"Hi, Billy." said Kimberly, walking up to him.

"Hi, Kim." Billy said, as Kimberly walked to the others.

 _"..these remarkable superheroes defeated another of Rita Repulsa's most lethal monsters."_ said the newsman.

"Hey, is this about us?" asked Kimberly.

"Hey, increase the volume please?" Billy asked.

"Wow, looks like your day's getting better." said Tommy.

"Please, could it have gotten any worse?" Kimberly asked, who went to turn the volume up with the remote as Billy came up to them, only for the TV to explode.

"Yeah..." said Trini.

"You just had to say it, didn't you." Sophie joked, as they all laughed.


	34. A Star is Born

Sophie, along with Zack, Kimberly and Tommy were walking down the school hallway towards their lockers.

"So Tommy, are you gonna go to the beach with us tomorrow?" Kimberly asked, as they had decided to spend tomorrow at the beach, in order to relax.

"I really wish I could, but guess what." Tommy replied. "I'm trying out for a karate commercial."

"Whoa, you mean like, you could be on TV?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" asked Tommy.

"Ho, ho, stomped." said Zack, as they hit hands together.

"I'm sure you'll make it, Tommy." said Sophie.

"Thanks, Soph." said Tommy.

"Did I stutter. It's an audition isn't it." said Skull, who was walking down the hallway with Bulk, while talking on the phone. "Of course I want a limo!"

The person on the other end then hung up.

"Hello?" Skull asked, not getting any answer.

"Better not get your hopes up about that screen test 'cause I've got that commercial in the bag." Bulk said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Hmm." Tommy said, giving his books to Kimberly. "So you're gonna do something like this?"

He then took the scarf around Bulk's neck and then began doing various Karate moves, while whipping Bulk's scarf like a weapon, before doing a back flip to finish, and then giving Bulk his scarf back.

"Better do a little practice first, just in case." Bulk said, with Skull nodding.

"Make that a lot of practice." said Sophie. "Cause you're never gonna get that commercial part."

"Oh, well, we'll see about that, Miss Junior Photographer." Bulk said, before they both walked off.

Zack gave Tommy a high five, as the four of them laughed, and then Kimberly gave Tommy his books back.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Boy, oh boy, I'm pooped." Rita said.

She then sat down on the stairs exhausted.

"I want a day off." she said.

"But you must lead us to victory!" said Goldar.

"I don't wanna." Rita said. "You do it!"

"Yes, my queen, and while you rest, I shall obliterate those pesty Power Rangers with the worst monsters the Earth has ever seen!" Goldar said.

 **(The beach)**

The next day, the Rangers were at the beach, in their beachwear. (Sophie had a swimsuit on, with a towel around her waist) Sophie, Billy and Kimberly were sitting in the bench chairs they had brought, with Kimberly reading a book, Jason was practicing some martial arts skills, and Trini and Zack were playing volleyball.

"Zack!" Trini said, as she passed to him.

Bulk and Skull then walked onto the beach. Skull was practically carrying everything, while Bulk just walked past people.

"Watch where you're going, bonehead." said a girl.

Zack then threw the ball away, and accidently hit Bulk's chest.

"Sorry, Bulk!" said Trini, as Bulk fell back onto Skull.

"This looks like a good spot." Bulk said, as Trini picked the ball up.

He then got up, and then Skull spat sand out of his mouth.

"It's a good spot." Skull said.

"Hey." Kimberly said, as Bulk walked up to Jason, and started making fun of him.

"Your friend Tommy is history, muscle brain!" Bulk said, insulting Jason. "I'm gonna get this commercial!"

Kimberly and Sophie got up from their chairs and walked over, with Billy behind them.

"Let's just wait and see about that, Bulk." said Jason.

"Okay, we'll see." said Bulk, who walked back over to Skull, who was setting up their beach mats.

"He has no change on getting that commercial, since he doesn't do much martial arts." Sophie said.

"You're right there, Soph." said Trini, as they all chuckled.

"Here! Get to work." said Bulk, who thrown something into Skull's hand.

He then took off his leather jacket and scarf and lied down.

"I need to get a tan, before the audition." he said.

Skull then shook the suntan location bottle.

"Come on! I need to get a tan!" Bulk shouted, putting his sunglasses on.

Skull then squeezed the suntan locution bottle, only for it to spay all over Bulk's face and chest.

"You airhead!" Bulk said, angrily at Skull, taking the sunglasses off. "I want to get a tan, not a bath."

Sophie and her friends all laughed, as Skull took something out of the basket they brought with them, since he'd used up all the suntan locution.

"Here you go, Bulk." Skull said, giving him something silver. "Enjoy the view."

He then started rubbing the stuff on Bulk's chest.

"Oh, yeah!" Bulk said. "Oh, boy, am I gonna look fresh for that audition!"

"He's putting Mayonnaise on him." Sophie whispered to her friends, having noticed what it was, which made them chuckle quietly, since they didn't want Bulk to hear them.

"Hey, you want play volleyball?" Trini asked.

"Sure. "said Kimberly.

"Yeah, sure." said Billy.

"You guys go ahead." said Sophie. "I'm gonna take a swim, to get away from that." she pointed at Bulk getting covered in Mayonnaise.

"Okay Soph." said Jason, as Sophie took the towel off and ran towards the sea.

As soon as she was in, she started swimming around, both above and under water, getting her hair wet, but this was different from when is was raining five days ago, which left Kimberly soaked. Swimming had always been one of her best ways of relaxing in the summer, when she was bored that is.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was sleeping in her chair, while Goldar stood on the balcony.

"Ha ha ha! Perfect!" he said. "The Rangers have let their guard down. Now I can take them by surprise!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were walking down the hallway, pasted several other people trying out. Bulk was sunburned, due to Skull putting mayonnaise on him. He then saw Tommy, who had one leg balanced on the wall.

"The Part's mine, Tommy." he said.

Tommy then turned to face him.

"You might as well go home, now." Bulk said.

Skull then came up behind him, laughing. He then touched Bulk's sunburned shoulder.

"Owww!" Bulk cried. "Don't touch my sunburn, you dimwit!"

"Next!" called a woman in blue by the door.

Bulk and Skull then walked towards it.

"Not you, just him." the woman said, pointing at them.

Bulk smiled.

"Could you take off the sunglasses, please?" the woman asked.

Bulk then took them off, reluctantly.

"In here." the woman said.

Bulk tossed Skull the sunglasses and walked inside. The woman then sat down at a table, where other people were at, while Bulk stood in front of them.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." the woman said.

"Yeah." said Bulk. "All right. Check this out."

A woman in yellow turned on a CD player, and then Bulk then did some terrible karate moves. he tried hitting the table, and then he threw some papers into the air, doing more crazy moves. He then kicked and broke a chair, hurting his foot.

"Ooooowwww!" he moaned.

He then smile at the people, with the woman in blue nodding.

"That's a wrap." said a man.

"Good, great." the woman in blue said. "Well, I think we've got our man."

"Yeah?" Bulk asked, a grin on his face.

He then limped his way to the door.

In the hallway, Tommy was watching the others practice, and he nodded approvingly, until he saw Bulk walk up to him.

"Kiss Hollywood goodbye, Tommy." he said, putting his sunglasses back on. "I'm their man!"

Tommy just looked as Bulk and Skull laughed. Bulk then blew a raspberry at Tommy and then they both left.

 **(The beach)**

Sophie had started to swim back towards her friends as continued passing the ball to each other.

"Hey!" she heard Billy say, as Kimberly passed the ball to Zack.

"Good one, Zack!" Kimberly said, as Zack had hit the ball with his head.

"All right!" said Jason.

"I'll get it!" said Trini, as the ball rolled away from them.

"How you guys doing?" Sophie asked, running up to them, drying her hair.

"Doing great." said Zack. "How was the swim?"

"Great." Sophie answered.

"Oh, my gosh." said Trini, who was by the ball.

They all turned to see Scorpina and a bunch of putties standing there.

"Putties, attack them!" Scorpina said, jumping down.

"It's Scorpina!" Trini shouted, as she backed up to her friends.

"And Putties." said Kimberly.

"Oh, man, whoa." said Zack.

"I guess we'll never get a day off." said Sophie.

"It's morphing time!" Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all started fighting the Putties. Jason hit one in the face, then another, and the kicked a third in the face. Trini kicked on the leg, and then hit a second in the chest. Billy ducked under ones kick, then elbowed a second one in the chest. Sophie tackled one, then grabbed a second and pulled it to the ground. Jason then kicked another one, while Zack grabbed a pole, and kicked two, then let go, and blocked and kicked a third. Kimberly kicked one, then back flipped and kicked a second, while Jason now took on Scorpina, which knocked him down.

"Jason!" Trini yelled, as they gathered around him.

"Now meet my pet worm." Scorpina said, holding her hand out to reveal a worm.

The worm then spayed something at them, that looked like strings, and then trapped them all in some sort of cocoon. Jason then tried to break free by kicking and punching it, but it was too sticky.

"What is this stuff?!" Jason asked.

"I don't know." said Kimberly. "It's pretty strong."

"It looks like the inside of a cocoon or something." said Sophie.

"Zordon, come in." Jason said though his communicator, but got no reply. "Come in!"

"My communicator's signal is jammed." said Billy. "Are any of yours getting through?"

"No." they all said.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, can we teleport out of here?" Trini asked.

"No, and there seems to be no way out." Billy said.

"Well, keep looking." said Kimberly. "There's got to be a way."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Goldar was watching the whole thing, and he was more than pleased.

"Throw then down the cliff and into the ocean!" he ordered.

 **(The beach)**

A few Putties grabbed the cocoon, and carried it away, and then threw it down the cliff and into the ocean.

"We're moving!" said Billy. "And it feels like we're on water!"

"You're right there, Billy!" said Sophie.

"Hang on, guys!" said Jason.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha said. "The Power Rangers are in trouble, and we can't get through."

"They will be both brave and cleaver and break the cocoon." Zordon said. "Meanwhile, we must contact Tommy."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy was still waiting to be called, and by now most of the others had already been called. After the woman in blue pointed at him, he walked towards her and into the room. His communicator beeped after he entered the room, but he didn't hear it, as he put it in his bag. The woman then sat down behind the table while Tommy stood in front of it.

"Okay, what have your years of karate done for you, Tommy?" the woman asked.

"Well, it's really helped me discipline myself...especially with my schoolwork, plus, it's given me a lot of self-confidence." Tommy told her.

"Great! Well, let's see what you can do." the woman said.

"Okay." Tommy said.

He then backed away from the table and bowed to the people behind it. He then double punched, and then the music started. Tommy did a tornado kick, and then another one, and then another. He then did a punch and then a kick, and then another one, then spun around and kicked, and then did that again, and then punched. The woman looked impressed, as Tommy turned and punched, and then turned again and punched, then kicked, spun around and kicked again, then punched, then some block moves, then another punch and kick, then did a split kick, and then jumped onto the table. The woman looked surprised, as Tommy jumped backwards onto the mat, and then bowed.

"Whew! Well, Tommy, we'd like to talk to you." the woman said.

Tommy sighed and walked towards her.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Tommy's not answering." Alpha said.

"You must keep trying, Alpha 5." Zordon said.

 **(The cocoon)**

The cocoon was still floating on the water, and it was starting to get hot in there, making it harder for the Rangers to breath.

"The air's getting thin." said Billy.

"It's getting hard to breath." said Trini.

"We've got to get out of here fast." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Goldar, who was watching was grinning.

"Yes!" he said.

He then started laughing.

 **(The cocoon)**

The Rangers then felt the cocoon spin upside down, as they had to hold onto the top part to keep standing up.

"Whoooaaa!" they all said.

A while later, the spinning had stopped.

"Let's try our weapons." said Zack, after the cocoon stopped spinning. "Maybe we can blast our way outta here."

"Set them on low power and fire on my mark." said Jason, as they got the Blade Blasters out. "Three, two, one, fire!"

They then fried on the cocoon.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching from the viewing globe.

"They're breaking through the cocoon!" Alpha cheered. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

"Teleport them to their Zords as soon as they escape, Alpha 5." Zordon said.

 **(The cocoon)**

The Rangers aimed and fired again, blasting a hole in the cocoon, breaking free from it.

"Look it's working!" Sophie shouted.

"Now maybe we can stop, Scorpina." said Trini.

 **(Command Center)**

"Warn the Rangers, Goldar sent down Babe Ruthless, the baseball monster." Zordon said.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(The cocoon)**

The Rangers fired again and were then free. Their Zords soon showed up and they were teleported inside.

"Hyah!" they all said.

"All right, log on!" Jason ordered.

"Mastodon! Time to kick it." Zack yelled.

"Triceratops! Online!" Billy shouted.

"Pterodactyl! Ready to fly!" Kimberly shouted.

"Compsognathus! All set and ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger! Powered up!" Trini shouted.

They then saw Goldar, Scorpina and Babe Ruthless, who looked like a baseball play, grow giant.

"Play ball!" Babe Ruthless shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason yelled

Jason's Zord battled against Goldar, but was hit by his sword. He then tried to hit Scorpina with his Zords tail, but she rolled forward to avoid it. His Zord then got hit by both Scorpina and Goldar.

"Batter up!" Babe Ruthless shouted, taking on the rest.

Trini fried his laser cannon at him, hitting him.

"Try my curveball!" he shouted, firing something out of his left hand, hitting Trini's, Sophie's, Billy's and Zack's Zords.

"Whoa!" Billy moaned.

"Oh, man!" Zack shouted. "He's got Jase pinned down! We need to do something!"

"Right!" said Billy. "Let's come in from either side and draw them away from Jason!"

"When Babe Ruthless pitches his lightening, all in it's path shall be punished!" Babe Ruthless shouted.

"Who's he think he is? Babe Ruth?!" Sophie asked.

"It's Babe Ruthless, Orange Ranger." Babe Ruthless said, firing the same thing he fired earlier, hitting her Zord.

"Aaahh!" Sophie moaned.

"You all right, Soph?" Zack asked.

"I'm okay, Zack!" Sophie shouted.

"Rangers, we have to take him down!" said Jason. "Everyone power up your weapons and give it all you got!"

Trini then blasted Goldar and Scorpina away from Jason, making Babe Ruthless run in front of them.

"Yeah! Way to go." said Billy.

"Yeah! That was awesome." said Zack.

"Morphin!" said Jason.

"Let's get these creeps!" Sophie shouted.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy came out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked away from it, when he heard his communicator beep. He ran over to his bag and took it out.

"Zordon, what's happening?" he asked, answering it.

 **(Command Center)**

"The Rangers need your help." Zordon said. "They're at the industrial complex in downtown Angel Grove. Hurry!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"I'm on it, Zordon!" Tommy said.

He put his communicator back in his bag and pulled out his Power Morpher.

"Dragonzord!"

He then teleported to a rooftop and saw the others.

"All right! Time for Dragonzord Power!" he shouted.

He then played his flute.

"All right! It's Tommy!" Jason shouted, as the Dragonzord showed up.

The Dragonzord the fired it's missiles at Goldar and Scorpina, knocking them back to the ground.

"Great shot!" Trini shouted. "Now let's pull it together and show them what we've got!"

"Nothin' to it but to do it." said Zack.

The Dragonzord then combined with Billy's, Zack's, Sophie's and Trini's Zords, forming the Dragonzord fighting mode.

"Switching to remote!" said Jason. "Here I come!"

He then jumped into the Dragonzord fighting modes cockpit, where the others were, including Kimberly.

"All right! With Dragnzord in battle mode, we've got ourselves a whole new ball game!" said Jason.

The three monsters then attack, but since Jason's Zord was on auto-pilot, they were two instead of one. Babe Ruthless battled Jason's Zord, while Goldar and Scorpina took on Dragonzord in fighting mode, but they knocked them both away and then punched Scorpina. Goldar came back and hit the Megazord with his sword, and then Scorpina tried to do the same, only to miss. They then hit Goldar, and knocked Scorpina away, before regrouping with Babe Ruthless, who had hit Jason's Zord. They then blasted them together, before Babe Ruthless fired something from his cap.

"Jason, we need the shield!" said Billy.

"You're right, Billy. Power it up!" said Jason.

They brought out the Dragonzords staff, and the screw on it spun around, creating a shield which blocked the thing Babe Ruthless had fired at them. Babe Ruthless then brought out a big red ball, and threw it at them, but Jason's Zord hit it with it's tail, sending it back.

"It's bottom of the ninth, and we need a home run!" Jason said. "All right!

"Let's do it!" they all said together.

They powered up the screw from the staff, and then stabbed Babe Ruthless in the chest, as he ran at them. He then fell back and was destroyed, as Goldar retreated.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You think you won the first round?" Goldar asked. "Well, the worst is yet to come!"

 **(The Megazord)**

Zordon contacted the Rangers.

"Yes, Zordon." said Jason.

 **(Command Center)**

"Scorpina is back in Angel Grove." said Zordon.

 **(The Megazord)**

"She's probably back in human form." said Billy.

"Let's go get her." said Jason.

They all jumped from the Megazord and arrived at where Scorpina was at.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, once they arrived.

"Well, it's the Power Geeks!" Scorpina said.

A giant worm monster then showed up.

"Trap them, my pet!" she said to it. "And you better make the cocoon strong!"

The worm turn to face them, and it snapped its pincers.

"Huh?!" Billy asked.

"This doesn't look good!" said Zack, after they looked at the worm.

"Oh, no." said Kimberly. "If he traps us again, we might never get out."

"He's not gonna get us again." said Jason. "We need dinozord power now!"

The Dragonzord fighting mode then separated.

"Let's go!" said Jason, as they jumped back into their Zords. "Let's do it!"

"Zack here! In the groove again!" Zack shouted.

"Billy! Back on track!" Billy shouted.

"Trini! Ready to rock!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie! Online and ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Kimberly! Set to soar!" Kimberly shouted.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

"Morphin!" said Jason, as their Zords combined into Megazord tank mode. "Let's show him some Megazord power!"

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

The worm monster then charged at them, the Megazord tried to punch it but missed. He then tired to kick the Megazord, but was blocked, and then dodged another punch, before hitting it. The Megazord then got behind him and hit him, knocking it to the ground. He then shot his sticky strings again, trapping the Megazord inside a cocoon.

"Tommy! Tommy, come in!" Jason shouted. "We need your help!"

The cocoon had just finished, after Jason had shouted, and the worm laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Goldar was laughing on the balcony.

"Yeah! At last! Victory is mine!" he shouted. "Prepare for final destruction!"

 **(The battle)**

"Right here Rangers! Morphed and ready!" Tommy said, who was on the same rooftop.

He then played his flute, and had the Dragonzord knock the worm away. He then had it use its tail end drill to cut the cocoon open, freeing the Megazord.

"Yes, all right." they all said, once freed.

"Nice going!" Trini said.

The worm then got back up.

"Time for Megadraognzord power!" Jason ordered, and the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord.

"Lock on! Full Power!" they shouted together, hitting the worm with all the Megazords power, destroying the worm.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had now woken up, and she was furious at Goldar and the others.

"Nincompoops!" she shouted. "I take one day off and look what happens!"

She started pacing on the balcony.

"You think you bumbling fools could do something simple like destroy the Power Rangers, but no!" she shouted.

Goldar then looked nervous.

"But, my queen!" he said.

"Don't you ever go after those Power Rangers again without me, understand?!" she asked, yelling.

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" said Squatt.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't-" Baboo said.

"It was those stupid monster Finster made!" Goldar said, interrupting Baboo.

"Stop yammering!" Rita shouted. "Why can't I ever win?"

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day the Rangers were all at the Youth Center, watching the TV by the counter, since it was raining outside.

"So, how was the beach yesterday, guys?" Ernie asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly relaxing, Ernie." said Billy.

 _"And on the local front, those amazing heroes, the Power Rangers have once again successfully defeated another attack on the city of Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa, and her seemingly endless hoards of monstrous thugs."_ said the TV newsman. _"While the city sustained some property damage, no harm befell any of the citizens thanks to the incredible Power Rangers."_

"Wow, great stuff, eh?" Ernie asked. "I tell you, you gotta love the Power Rangers."

 _"Well, that about wraps it up."_ said the newsman.

"Tommy, when are we gonna see your commercial?" Kimberly asked, as Bulk and Skull came in.

"I can hardly wait myself." said Bulk, who looked sunburned, while he grinned and chuckled. "I got the part, you know."

"Oh, really?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we'll find out." said Sophie. "It's on."

 _"Say forks, have you ever tried karate?"_ said a voice on the TV. _"You might think you can learn this intriguing art on your own, but if you tried, you could end up looking like this."_ The TV saw Bulk making a fool of himself, pretending to do karate, which made them all laugh. _"Just a bundle of blobbing bubbler. Pretty miserable, huh? But if you sign up for classes at the Angel Grove Karate Center, you could look like this."_ The TV then showed Tommy doing karate, much better than Bulk had been.

"Yeah, all right, Tommy." said Zack. "All right, Tommy!"

"I knew you'd get it, Tommy." said Sophie.

 _"Until then, come in today and learn how to master karate, at the Angel Grove Karate Center!"_ The voice from the TV said.

"Nice going, Tommy." said Trini, as Bulk threw Skull aside. They all laughed as Bulk marched up to Skull.

"You call yourself a manger, Skull?" Bulk said. "This is your fault!"


	35. The Yolk's on You

**A/N: The Green Candle's up next.**

* * *

Angel Grove High was holding a talent show tonight, and everyone was helping. Tommy and Jason walked towards the lockers when they saw Mr. Caplan.

"Hi. Mr. C." said Jason.

"Oh, hi, boys." said Mr. Caplan, noticing them. "Looking forward to a great show of talent."

"It's gonna be awesome." said Jason.

"This is a great idea, Mr. Caplan." said Tommy. "Thanks for think of it."

"Yeah." said Mr. Caplan.

Jason and Tommy then walked towards the others, who were helping Ernie with the props, as he was helping set the place up.

"How's rehearsal going?" Jason asked.

"It's going fine, except we're having a hard time keeping track of everybody's props." Ernie said.

"Yeah, we're still looking for a few things." said Trini.

"Oh, no." said Tommy. "Speaking of props, Jase, I forgot our belts."

"Oh, don't worry about it." said Jason. "We'll get our belts later."

"No, no, no. We have to have them." said Tommy. "Look, I'll be right back. All right?"

"All right." said Jason, as Tommy left. "We'll wait for you here."

"I think we're still missing some juggling sticks and a few other stuff." said Sophie.

"Who do we know is gonna juggle here?" asked Jason.

"I am." said Milo, walking up behind them. "You have found the juggling sticks haven't you?"

"We're still working on it, Milo." said Sophie, hiding her blush. "You're not the only one missing something around here."

"Well, let me know when you've found them okay." Milo said, walking off.

"I will, Milo." said Sophie, who went back to looking for them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Wonderful, marvelous, stupendous." said Finster, who was looking through a book in his workshop. "Aha. Aha."

He then put the book down.

"Ahh." he said, working on his latest monster. "Now let's see. A few more fangs here and there...perfect! She'll be so surprised."

He then ran to the monster-matic.

"It's the perfect birthday present for her evilness." he said.

He then put the monster into the machine.

"Power Rangers, beware." he said, activating it.

The monster then came out and was then teleported to Earth, where it landed on a hillside.

"Hey, it's good to be on planet Earth." he said. "Power Rangers...I'm here."

He then ran threw the jungle.

 **(Youth Center)**

She had searched for the juggling sticks but she still couldn't find them.

"Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, help me sort this stuff out." said Ernie.

"Oh, sure, Ernie." said Kimberly, and they began sorting the stuff out.

Behind the curtains, Bulk and Skull were sneaking around.

"Hey, I smell boiled eggs." Skull whispered.

Bulk then walked to a cake sift tin of them.

"Skull, I found the eggs." he said.

"I found the eggs. Eggs, eggs, eggs." Skull said, wearing a dark monocular.

Bulk picked one out, when they heard Mr. Caplan behind them.

"Looking for something, boys?" he asked.

"Uh, no, no." Bulk said, as Mr. Caplan looked at them. "Mr. Caplan, we were just...I was just looking for my guitar."

"Yeah." Skull said. "He like to check his instruments before he performs."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Caplan asked. "Well, fine then. And you, Skull, what are you doing here?"

Skull picked up a pair a cymbals.

"Just checking my cymbals, Mr. C!" he said.

He then panged them together, so loudly, it cased Mr. Caplan's wig to fall off, not to mention scare Bulk a little.

"What was that?" Sophie asked, having heard the noise.

"It came from behind the curtains." said Jason.

They walked behind the curtains to see Bulk and Skull messing on again.

"I should've guessed." said Sophie. "Bulk and Skull."

"Yeah, you're right, Soph." said Jason, as they walked back.

Sophie then went back looking for Milo's juggling sticks.

 **(The forest)**

The monster (Fang) was running thought the forest.

"Destroy. Destroy!" he said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita saw Fang through the telescope, and then she took her eye out of it.

"Ooh, who sent down that creature, without getting my authorization?" she asked.

"Yes, who?" Goldar asked, turning to Squatt and Baboo.

"Not me." Squatt said, while Baboo looked confused.

"I know." Rita said. "I told Finster it's my birthday today. He created it on his own and sent it as a surprise."

"Happy birthday!" said Squatt and Baboo.

"Well, I'm sure he needs a hand." Rita said, indicating Fang. "So get down there now, Goldar!"

"Yes, O evil one." Goldar said.

"Okeydokely." said Baboo, as he and Squatt bowed.

"Right." said Squatt.

"Depart." Goldar said.

"Ready." Squatt said.

The three of them then disappeared, and then Rita walked to the balcony.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was running through the park, on his way to collect his and Jason's belts.

"It's gonna be cool." he said, doing some punches. "I can't wait. It's going to be great. Yes!"

He then stopped and spun around and kicked a leaf on a tree.

"It's going to be cool." he said, running off again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Finster?" Rita asked. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

Rita then walked into his workshop.

"Goldar and Fang are about to attack but Tommy's there and he could ruin everything." she said. "What are you going to do about it, Finster?"

"We wouldn't want him to do that." Finster said. "I shall send the Putty Patrol."

 **(The park)**

Tommy was now walking by a tree, when four Putties showed up. They did a number of side flips and surrounded him. He then split kicked two of them, then kicked the one behind him, then kicked the fourth one, before tornado kicking it. One of the others got back up and then kicked him in the chest, but he rolled forward before it could kick him while he was down, and then kicked it. He then kicked another one in the leg, before getting back up, and then it tried to punch him, but he ducked, then he grabbed its arm and threw it down. One of them then ran at him and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, but he quickly got back up, grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, hit it in the chest, and then threw it down. Three of the Putties then got back up, as the fourth was out cold, and then two of them tried to grab him, but he grabbed one of their arms each, knocked them against each other, then kicked them in the chest, one at a time, making them fall down. The third Puttie jumped over the others and then he tried to kick it, but missed, and when he tried again it blocked it, before it grabbed his arm and threw it down. When he looked at it, he saw it had his communicator, in its hand, before it started to run off.

"Ah, so you want to play, huh?" he asked. "I can use the practice before the show anyway."

He then ran after it, past a bush, then to a tree.

"Give me the communicator back." he said, once they'd stopped. "Look, I'm done fooling around."

He then head something beneath him.

"Huh?" he asked.

A net covered in leaves then hosted him into the air.

"Let me out of here!" he demanded. "Putty, come on."

The Putty just stood there, looking like it was laughing.

"You just wait." Tommy said, as his Power Morpher fell out of the net.

The Putty then picked the morpher up.

"Come on, let me out of here." Tommy said.

 **(Rita's place)**

Rita had her eye in the telescope, which she then took out, grinning and laughing.

 **(The hillside)**

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo where walking along the hills, looking for Fang.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry." Squatt said.

"Quiet! You're always hungry." Goldar said.

"I'm a little peckish myself." Baboo said.

They then stopped.

"Look! There's some eggs." Baboo said, pointing at two big eggs in a field nearby.

He and Squatt started making his way towards them.

"What are you fools doing?" Goldar asked. "Get back here!"

He followed them, as they both picked up the eggs.

"Ooh, yum yum!" Baboo said, biting his egg.

"Yeah!" Squatt said.

"Ooh...ooh! I like this." Baboo said.

Squatt then threw his egg down and split it in half. He then took one of the pieces and ate what was inside.

"Delicious." he said.

He then threw the shell to the ground and then wiped his mouth. Baboo then ate the bits in his egg.

"Tasty...scrumptious!" he said.

He then threw his egg shells to where Squatt's was.

"Put that down." Goldar said.

He then heard something.

"Hey!" he said.

He then saw Fang making his way towards them.

"There's Fang." he said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking through the telescope and saw what was going on.

"It looks like Fang is cracking up." she said.

 **(The hillside)**

Squatt and Baboo saw him and then ran.

"Uh, oh, he sounds kind of huffy." Squatt said, as they ran behind Goldar. "What's the matter?"

Fang then ran up to them.

"How could you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Squatt asked.

"You ate my Goony Brid eggs." Fang said. "You know how hard it is to find these?"

He picked up two of the egg shells.

"You can't just walk into a store and buy these, you know." he said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Finster!" she shouted.

She then put her eye back in it.

 **(The hillside)**

"I wanted to have these eggs for lunch!" Fang complained.

"Really?" Squatt asked. "They were good."

"Were good!" Fang said, looking at them.

He then got up, looking mad.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" he said.

Squatt and Baboo then got behind Goldar, while Fang started marching towards them.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

After looking for what was like 20 minutes, Sophie finally found Milo's juggling sticks, just as Bulk had started playing the guitar, and Billy walked back in.

"I wonder what's keeping Tommy?" he asked, walking over to the others.

"I don't know." said Jason. "He's not answering his communicator and he should have been back half an hour ago."

"Yeah, did he go to Japan to pick up the black belts or what?" Kimberly asked.

"You know, that's not funny, you guys. I mean he could be in trouble." said Zack.

"Affirmative." said Billy. "I'm sure something's wrong."

"Yeah, it's not like Tommy to be this late." said Sophie, as Jason's communicator went off.

Jason motioned them towards the lockers, but Sophie went over to Ernie first.

"Hey, Ernie, would you give these to Milo if you see him?" she asked, holding the juggling sticks.

"Yeah, sure, Sophie." Ernie said, taking them.

"Thanks, Ernie." Sophie said, before she ran across the floor towards the others.

"We read you, Zordon." said Jason, once Sophie got to them.

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"We're on our way." said Jason.

They then teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, Tommy doesn't answer his communicator." said Jason.

"That is why I have called you here." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They turned to see Tommy battling some Putties.

"He is being held hostage by Rita's Putty Patrol." Zordon said, as they saw Tommy get caught in a net filled with leaves.

"Oh, no, Tommy." said Kimberly.

"He's really in a bind." said Trini.

"We gotta help him." said Zack.

"Not so fast, Zack." said Zordon. "We have another problem."

"What, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Rita has unleashed a gnarling fang monster, who intends to destroy the Earth." said Zordon, as they saw Fang on the viewing globe.

"Man!" said Zack. "Now he's ugly."

"Precisely." said Billy. "An absolutely atrocious beast."

"He should definitely be put in a cage or something." said Sophie.

"But, Zordon, shouldn't we help Tommy first?" Kimberly asked.

"He is capable of handling his situation." said Zordon. "Your first priority must be to destroy Fang before he can unleash his awesome power."

"It's morphing time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They were then teleported to Fang's location.

"Power Rangers!" They shouted together, once the landed, holding their Blade Blasters.

On the hill, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo had seen them arrive, but Fang was still angry with them.

"Attack!" Goldar ordered.

"No. Not until I get some Goony Brid eggs." Fang said.

"The Power Rangers have all the Goony Brid eggs." Goldar said, trying to trick Fang. "Attack and you can have them!"

"Really?" Fang asked.

"Yeah." Baboo said. "With sprinkles on them."

Fang then ran past them all, and saw the Power Rangers below him. He then rolled down some small boulders at the Rangers.

"Rangers! Let's send this guy to the dentist!" Jason shouted.

"I want Goony Bird eggs!" Fang shouted, as the Rangers jumped up to him.

Jason then attacked him, but was knocked aside, followed by Zack, while Billy and Kimberly were knocked to the ground, followed by Trini, and then Zack and Jason.

"You're going back to the Zoo!" Sophie shouted, charging in, but was quickly knocked down as well.

"You better leave, or I'll be forced to raise my voice in anger." said Baboo, who came running over to Fang, along with Squatt and Goldar. "Go get them Fang! Be gone! Skedaddle."

"Huh?!" the Rangers asked together, once they had regrouped.

"Fang, attack them!" Goldar ordered.

"Yes, I'll mash them into moon dust!" Fang shouted, who then ran over to some big rocks, then picked on up and threw it at the Rangers, followed by another, and then another, until there were dozens of them.

The Rangers backed up, just as the rocks came at them.

"Hey, Fang, you really know how to rock." said Squatt, as Golder fired something from his sword, knocking the Rangers off the cliff.

"Hey, Goldar...you were splendiferous." said Baboo, who'd ran to the edge of the hill, with Goldar, Squatt and Fang.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was still trapped in the net, with two Putties below him, fiddling with his morpher and commutator.

 _"Tommy! Tommy, come in man!"_ he heard Jason shout. _"Can you hear me?"_

He then managed to get his head out of the net and looked at the Putties, who had their backs to him.

 **(The hillside)**

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Goldar said, as Fang walked away.

"Now I'll never get my Goony Brid eggs." Fang said. "They're gone."

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo then followed him

"Wait, were are you going?" Baboo asked.

"Leave me alone." Fang said.

"Hey, look, they're gone." said Kimberly, noticing that they'd left..

"I wonder why?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they'll be back." said Zack.

Further away on the hill, Fang was crying, holding the shells of the Goony Brid eggs.

"My Goony Brid eggs. They ate my Goony Brid eggs!" he said.

Rita then showed up behind her.

"So, Fang, what's the matter?" she asked.

Fang looked up at her while she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Do as I command and you shall have your eggs." Rita said. "Do you promise to obey?"

Fang put his head down like he was worried.

"Watch this!" Rita said.

She fired a spell which put the Goony Brid eggs back together.

"Oh, boy, my eggs!" Fang said.

Rita then cast another spell, which split them again.

"No! No!" Fang cried.

Rita laughed.

"My eggs!" Fang cried.

"You want eggs? Destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said.

"Anything you say." Fang said.

"Now, grow, Fang, grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand towards him, and then he grew giant.

"Nyah! Nyah!" he said.

Spikes then came out of his hands, two horns grew on his head, and his eyes changed.

"Okay, get them, Fang!" Rita ordered.

"Yes, my evilness." Fang said.

The Rangers had seen the whole thing on the ground.

"We need dinozord power..." said Jason.

"Now!" they all shouted together.

Their Zords then soon arrived and they jumped into them.

"Power Rangers, log on!" Jason shouted.

"All right, let's do it to it." said Zack.

"Powered up and online." Billy said.

"Ready to rock-n-roll." said Trini.

"All set and ready." Sophie said.

"Let's nail this buck-toothed bully." said Kimberly.

"All right, Rangers, time to power up!" Jason shouted.

"Two, one, power up." the others said.

"We need Megazord power!" Jason shouted. "Bring them together!"

Their Zords them combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Engage Megazord battle mode!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Eggs!" Fang shouted. "I want eggs!"

"I don't know what he's talking about but we'd better stop this thing before he does some real damage." said Jason.

Fang then went and kicked the Megazord.

"Eggs!" he shouted. "Rita says you have eggs! I want them now!"

He then hit the Megazord with one of his claws

"Back off!" said Jason. "We don't have any eggs. Rita lied to you. If you don't stop fighting, we're gonna have to make you stop. Got it?"

"I'm gonna get you!" Fang shouted, hitting the Megazord with one of his claws again.

He then tried again but missed, then kicked, but was blocked, and then hit again, this time succeeding.

"All right, let's finish him, guys!" Jason shouted.

They grabbed Fang's arm, but he broke free of the grip, and then hit the Megazord twice.

"All right, Rangers, let's get it together." said Jason. "This lizard's not going down easy. We've got to give it all we've got!"

"Give me the eggs, now!" Fang shouted, hitting the Megazord with both his claws.

"Yeah!" Rita cheered.

The Megazord then fell to the ground.

"Oh, man." said Jason.

"Now I'm gonna finish you." Fang said, laughing.

"This reptile's a lot tougher than he looks." said Jason.

"Eggs!" Fang shouted.

"We could sure use Tommy's help." said Jason. "We're is he?"

"Ah!" Rita said. "The dam!"

She then turned and looked at the dam. nearby

"Okay, now soak them to the ground." she shouted.

"Yeah!" Fang said, laughing. "We'll soak them!"

"He's heading for the dam." said Jason, who noticed Fang was walking away from them.

"If he bursts that open, the entire city could be flooded!" Sophie shouted.

"We are victorious!" Fang shouted.

"That's what you think! Jason shouted. "After him, Rangers. Let's do it!"

They got the Megazord back up and walked after Fang.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was struggling to get out of the net, but he then managed to get his leg out, and he grabbed hold of the top of it. He then got his other leg out, and then started to move the net like a swing, allowing him to kick the two Putties, and then he landed on the ground. Another Putty then showed up and tried to kick him, but he dodged it, and then kicked it. He then turned around and saw another one, who then tried to punch him, but he blocked it and then tired to punch it, but missed, and then ducked as the Putty tried to kick him, and then he hit it in the chest before kicking it. The Putties then disappeared and he picked up his communicator and Power Morpher.

 _"Tommy! Tommy, do you read me!"_ he heard Jason say through the communicator.

"I'm right here buddy." said Tommy. "Where are you guys?"

 _"We're at the Angel Grove dam."_ said Jason. _"We need your help, hurry!"_

"I'm on my way." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the battle area.

"All right!" he said.

He then played his flute, and summoned the Dragonzord, which got to the dam, right before Fang did.

The Dragonzord then hit Fang with it's tail, and then Fang tried to kick it, and then rolled forward, when the Dragonzord tried to hit him with his tail again, before hitting it with one of his claws, knocking it back just as the Megazord showed up.

"Switch to Dragonzord battle mode!" Jason ordered, and then the Megazord disabled itself, with Trini's, Sophie's, Billy's and Zack's Zords combining with the Dragonzord, turning it into battle mode.

Fang then jumped over the tail on Jason's Zord, and then blocked the Dragonzord's staff, before hitting Jason's Zord, and then grabbed the Dragonzords staff, but lost his grip as Jason Zord hit him, knocking him away. Once he got back up however, he fired lasers from his horns at the Zords.

"Switch modes!" Jason ordered, and the Dragonzord went back to normal, while the Megazord was formed again. "We need Titianus now!"

Titianus then showed up.

"Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, and then all the Zords combined.

"Let's finish him!" Jason shouted.

Fang then charged at them.

"All right, Rangers..." Jason said.

"Lock on and fire all weapons!" they all shouted, and then the Zord did that, hitting Fang.

"No!" he screamed, before he fell down and was destroyed.

"Guess we took car of you, frogface." said Jason.

"All right!" they all shouted.

"You'll pay for this!" Rita shouted, who then disappeared.

"Doesn't she say anything else." Sophie joked, which made the others laugh.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers were now all back in the school, hopefully just in time for the talent show.

"Good news, Zordon." Jason said though his communicator. "We destroyed Rita's plans again."

"Yeah, it was morphinmenal." said Zack.

 **(Command Center)**

"Congratulations, Power Rangers, on a job well done." said Zordon.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Hey!" said a voice.

They all turned to see it was Ernie.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked. "You're up next."

"Rock the house fellas." said Zack, as they ran up to the crowd.

"Okay." said Ernie, who was now on the stage. "Next up we got Tommy and Jason. So let's give them a big hand huh."

The crowd clapped as they both made they way to the stage, with Sophie and the others standing behind it.

"Tommy! Jason!" Trini shouted.

They both jumped onto the stage, as soon as they got there, and then turned back to the crowd. They both bowed to the crowd, put their hands together, and then started doing the moves. They started with a few punches, then did a few kick's, then turned to face each other, and then Jason kicked while Tommy dodged, and then they switched, before stopping and turning back to the crowd, and broke a small pile of wood each, then put the hands together and bowed. The crowd clapped and cheered as they got off the stage, with Trini whistling.

"And now, Bulk and Skull!" Ernie announced.

Bulk and Skull were on the stage with guitars, and were singing very fast and badly.

 _"My name is Bulk"_ Bulk sang.

 _"My name is Skull"_ Skull sang

 _"And we're the heaviest rockers you know"_ they both sang.

 _ _"We're tough"__ Bulk sang.

 _"We're mean"_ Skull sang.

 _"And that's the truth"_ they both sang.

 _"And we're bad"_ Skull sang.

 _"So all you geeks had better be scared"_ Bulk sang

 _"Better be scared"_ Skull sang.

 _"Because we're cool. How cool"_ Bulk sang.

 _"So cool"_ Skull sang _._

They eventually lost their balance and fell to their knees, looking embarrassed as they got up and bowed.

"Hey, Sophie." said a voice near them.

They turned to their right and saw it was Milo.

"Hi, Milo, what's up." Sophie said.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for finding my juggling sticks." Milo said.

"When do you go on?" Billy asked.

"Already been." Milo said, and Sophie tired to hide her annoyance. "I was on just before Jason and Tommy."

"Oh, well, never mind." said Billy.

"Yeah, we'll see how you are next time." said Sophie.

"Yeah, but still thanks." Milo said, walking off.

Sophie just stared at him as he walked, but her friends didn't notice as they were busy talking, just as Bulk and Skull got off the stage.


	36. The Green Candle Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the Green Candle. When I watched Zyuranger, I understood why this two-parter was made in the first place, since Bruai (Tommy's counterpart) died near the end of the show.**

* * *

Sophie was inside the Youth Center, watching Tommy and Zack practice martial arts on the floor, and she had to admit, they were both pretty evenly matched, until Tommy then tackled Zack, knocking him to the floor.

"You okay, man?" he asked Zack.

"Yeah." Zack said, as Tommy helped him up. "Good move."

"Hey, you weren't too bad yourself." Tommy said.

"He's right there, Zack." Sophie said, walking over to them. "You looked pretty evenly matched."

"Thanks, Soph." Zack said. "So, what's up with the dance?"

"I haven't asked her." Tommy said.

"What?" Zack and Sophie said at the same time.

"I don't know I...I guess I'm nervous." Tommy said.

"Aw, bro, I'm telling you." Zack said. "Kimberly's gonna say yes, but you have to ask her first."

"Zack's got a point there." said Sophie.

"You're her best friend, Soph." said Tommy. "Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"After the way I've seen her stare at you, yes." said Sophie. "She's been doing that since you first arrived here."

"So you both think I should ask her today?" Tommy asked.

"Don't put it off, man." said Zack, picking something up from the floor. "It's time to make your move."

Zack held a up a piece of wood to his face, and then Tommy kicked it, splitting it in half.

"You're right, both of you." Tommy then said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"The time has finally come!" she said. "Gather 'round, fools!"

Squatt and Baboo then walked towards her.

"I have the perfect plan to conquer that pathetic little planet Earth." Rita said, putting a map on the table.

"Oh, good." Squatt said, while Baboo held a chair open for her.

"Yes, it's so devious and sinister, even for me." Rita said.

'What's the plan, your evilness?" Squatt asked.

"With the Green Candle formed from magic wax." Goldar said, holding the candle. "When it burns down it will steal the Green Ranger's powers."

"First, we kidnap him, then the Earth shall shake." Rita said.

"You'll have the Green Ranger's power as well as your own." Goldar said.

"Ooh! Whisper softy." Rita said, waving a tiny wand over the map. "Let it out. Find Green Ranger. Point him out!"

She put the wand on the map, and then moved around on the map.

"Hey, it works." Squatt said.

"Look, it found him!" Rita said, once the wand had stopped moving. "Oh, what a great day!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy and Zack were now practicing again, while Sophie kept hold of their towels, and then Zack got Tommy in a headlock and pulled him to the fall.

"You lost your focus." said Zack.

"Zack's right there, Tommy." said Sophie.

"'Cause you've both got me thinking about Kim." Tommy said.

Zack then helped Tommy up.

"The sooner you ask Kim to the dance, the sooner your mind, will be at ease. Trust me." Zack said.

"Yeah, okay, Zack." said Tommy. "If you're such a pro, let's see you in action?"

"Child's play, my friend." Zack said, walking over to a girl, who Sophie then recognized as Angela. "Frist, you have to catch her eye with your wallet."

He then did his charm, as Sophie and Tommy watched.

"And you have to impress her with some smooth spins." Zack went on.

He then started spinning around, but Angela walked away.

"Finally, you just have to bust a move." Zack finished.

He then started dancing, before stopping by Angela.

"Zack...get a life." Angela said, and then walked off.

They both laughed as they walked up to him.

"Real impressive, bud." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Real impressive." said Bulk, who just walked in with Skull. "If you're trying to get a date with a carnival geek."

Skull laughed at that.

"What's the matter?" Bulk asked. "Guys can't get a date?"

"Well, if you're such experts, why don't you teach us?" Zack asked.

Bulk lifted his jacket to his head.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. No girl's gonna go out with you." he said.

They both laughed.

"Hey, I'm stuck." Bulk said, as he tried to get his jacket off his head.

"Stuck?" Skull asked.

"Get me outta here." Bulk said. "Get me outta here! I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"All right, hold still. I'm trying." Skull said, trying to get Bulk's jacket off, only for them both to end up on the floor.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Yo, ladies, check this out." Zack said, and then a bunch of girls came over to see, and then laughed at Bulk and Skull.

"Roses are red." said Tommy.

"Violets are blue." said Zack.

"We sure can learn something from you." they both said together. "Not!"

Everyone then laughed again.

"In case you're wondering, Bulk. No, I'm not going with you, or you Skull." Sophie said, as she walked off.

"Hey, Soph." Tommy said, getting her to turn around. "Do you know where Kim is?"

"I think she's over at her house." Sophie said. "Why? You gonna ask her."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna try." Tommy said, as he walked out and left.

"I'm sure Kim will say yes." Sophie said to Zack.

"Yeah, me too." Zack said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Candle green with fire's flower." Rita said. "Ba she sha ba! Take Green Ranger's power!

"I will be done." said Goldar. "The Putties will find Green Ranger and take his coin!"

He then laughed.

"And then..." he said, before laughing some more. "And then, we'll have him!"

 **(The park)**

Tommy had called Kimberly, and told her to meet him at the park, as he had something to talk to her about. They were both currently walking by the pound, which had a lot of ducks in right now.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kimberly. "You sounded so serious over the phone.

"Yeah, um. Well, I was wanted to know if..." Tommy said.

"Yes?" Kimberly asked, a grin on her face.

"If maybe you'd like to, uh..." Tommy said.

"Like to what, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Kim, I just don't know how to ask you this." Tommy said.

"Come on, Tommy, we're friends." Kimberly said. "You can ask me anything."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"All right." Tommy sighed. "Here it goes. Um...Kim, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the..."

Before he could finish, Putties showed up.

"Look out!" Tommy said.

"Putties!" Kimberly said.

They both got ready to fight, as the Putties surrounded them. Kimberly back jumped, and then kicked one in the chest, while Tommy dodged one, before getting kicked in the chest. A Putty then side flipped over him, and then tried to hit him, but he blocked it, and then tackled the Putty. He then got back up and kicked another one, while Kimberly did a couple of back flips, and then kicked one in the hip, knocking it down. A Putty then jumped in the air, and then Tommy did the same, kicking it in the chest. Kimberly then side flipped, blocked a Putty's attack and then hit it in the chest. Tommy tried to tornado kick one, but missed as it ducked, and when he tired again, it ducked again, but when it tried to kick him, he ducked, then grabbed it's arm and then hit it in the chest, then blocked an attack and then hit it again, and then kicked it. Kimberly then side flipped past him, and then hit one in the chest, but then she saw her Power Morpher on the floor, and she tried to reach it, but a Putty kicked it away, and then picked it up. The Putty then looked at Tommy, who was trying to kick one, but missed, but when he tired again, he managed to in the hip. He then ran forward and kicked another one, and then another one, but it grabbed his foot, and then another one jumped over his leg, and then another one flipped him backwards, but he managed to land on his feet. He then ran at the two of them and split kicked them. Two Putties then side flipped and then back flipped towards the one with Kimberly's morpher. Kimberly then side flipped towards it and knocked the morpher out of his hands, right into the air, then hit the Putty in the chest, and then side flipped to the morpher, which was now on the ground, and then tried to grab it, but a Putty grabbed her from behind. She tried to get free, but it wouldn't let go, but she managed to kick another one in the process. Tommy then tried to punch one, but missed, and was then kicked in the chest, and then in the back, knocking him down. Kimberly still struggled to break free of the grip of the one that had her, when another one grabbed her right arm, as three of them gathered around Tommy. They picked him up, and like Kimberly, he struggled to get free.

"Tommy, my morpher!" Kimberly shouted.

"I can't reach mine!" Tommy shouted.

Goldar then showed up.

"It's Goldar!" Kimberly shouted.

"What do you want now, metalhead?" Tommy asked.

"Now take him!" Goldar ordered.

The Putties that had hold of Kimberly threw her to the ground, and then ran towards Tommy and Goldar. Goldar then put his sword into the ground, and then Tommy and the Putties disappeared.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled.

"Say good-bye to Green Ranger forever." Goldar said.

He then disappeared.

Kimberly just sat there, looking helpless.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy and the Putties arrived in Rita's Dark Dimension.

"Just like old times, isn't it, Green Ranger?" Goldar asked, who'd just arrived himself.

"What's this all about, Goldar?" Tommy asked.

One of the Putties then side flipped towards Goldar, and handed him Tommy's morpher.

"Ah, yes, his morpher!" Goldar said, as the Putty went back to the others. "Leave him to me."

The Putties then disappeared.

"Get comfortable, Green Ranger." said Goldar. "Rita has big plans for you."

"Never!" Tommy said.

He then moved forward and tried to punch Goldar, but Goldar hit him in the chest with his knee. He backed rolled and quickly got back up, while Goldar laughed.

"Jason. Alpha." He said, speaking into his communicator.

"Forget it. You're telecommunications devices don't work in this dimension." Goldar said.

"Why am I here?" Tommy asked.

"It's simple." Goldar said. "If you serve Rita, you can keep your powers. If not, you'll lose them when the candle burns out."

"What candle?" Tommy asked.

"The Green Candle" Goldar said.

He then moved away, to reveal to Tommy it was behind him, while laughing.

"It's made of very special wax." Goldar explained. "When it burns out, Rita will have stolen your powers!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Do you have my monster ready?" Rita asked. "'Cause Finster, I need it."

"Coming right up, your evilness." said Finster, taking a clay monster out of the bin. "Oh, yes. He's the worse, in the best of ways, of course."

He began to make his way to the monster-matic and opened it.

"He's able to change into any shape at will." Finster said, putting it on the conveyor.

"Ooh! This I want to see!" said Baboo, as he Squatt and Rita saw Finster put it in.

"Where is it?" Squatt asked. "He looks great."

Finster put the monster into the monster-matic and then activated it. The monster then came out laughing. He was white with only one eye.

"Here's looking at you!" Squatt said. "Boy, he makes me look good, doesn't he?"

"Hush." Rita said.

"Uh-huh." Finster said, walking around the monster. "Yes, yes. Meet the Cyclops."

"The Earth is mine at last!" Rita said. "Yes!"

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar and Tommy were circling each other.

"I won't let you get away with this, Goldar." Tommy said.

Goldar laughed.

"Like to stop the candle from burning?" he asked. "Be my guest."

Tommy then tired to kick Goldar, then he ducked when Goldar tired hit him with his sword, and the he tried to punch Goldar. Goldar then hit Tommy in the chest and knocked him away, laughing as he did it.

"You are doomed!" He said.

Tommy looked at the candle, and then back to Goldar.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all in the Command Center. Zordon had told them that Tommy had been captured by Goldar in the park.

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans." said Kimberly. "She's gonna try and regain control of Tommy. I just know it."

"I can't get a lock on him." Zordon said. "Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison."

"Billy, you come up with anything?" Jason asked, walking over to Billy, who was on the computer.

"Not yet." Billy said. "I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher."

The alarm then went off.

"Ay-Yi-Yi. The alarm!" Alpha said.

"Look, the viewing globe." Kimberly said.

They all walked closer to it, and saw the Dragonzord causing havoc in the city.

"Dragonzord." said Jason.

"Attacking Angel Grove." said Trini.

"It can't be." said Sophie.

"That could only mean one thing." said Zack.

"Rita had regained control of the Dragonzord." said Zordon.

They then saw the Dragonzord drill a hole inside a wall, and then fired it's missiles at the city.

"We gotta stop it." said Jason.

"What about, Tommy?" Kimberly asked, sounding worried and concerned.

"We'll have to take him down too." said Zack.

"After what happened last time." said Sophie. "Remember, he was too tough for all of us combined."

"We don't have a choice, Soph." said Trini.

"Wait." Zordon said, making the Rangers turn back to him. "My sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see, is an imposter."

"One of Rita's creations?" Trini asked.

"She's trying to lure us into a trap." said Billy.

"We don't have a choice." said Jason. "It's got to be stopped."

"Be carful, Power Rangers." said Zordon.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Go!" Rita shouted. "Make them pay, Goldar!"

 **(Dark Dimension)**

"I am called to battle." Goldar said.

Tommy then saw his chance to get to the candle.

"Hey, don't get any foolish ideas, Ranger." Goldar said. "The candle will be safe while I'm away."

He pointed his sword at Tommy, and then a chain appeared around his hands, keeping him still.

"See?" Goldar asked.

He then laughed and disappeared.

 **(The city)**

The Rangers then arriveed where the fake Dragonzord was, only to find Goldar and a bunch of Putties there too.

"Waste them!" Goldar ordered.

Jason knocked one aside and then kicked a second in the face. Kimberly hit one in the chest and then on the back of it's head. Billy ducked under ones kick, then blocked a seconds attack, before elbowing it, and tackling the first. Sophie kicked one in the chest and then grabbed another by the arm and pulled it down. Trini back flipped, getting her legs tired around ones neck, and then pulled it down with her legs, then grabbed a second by the arm and threw it down over her, before kicking the one she had her legs wrapped around, and back flipping. Zack jumped down some stairs and kicked one with both his legs, knocked another aside, and then spin kicked a third, before kicking a fourth in the chest and punching it in the face. Goldar and Jason then locked swords together, with Goldar eventually hitting Jason, knocking him back.

"Where's Tommy, Goldar?!" Jason shouted.

Goldar then came at Jason again, but Jason blocked it with his Power Sword. Goldar then kicked Jason back, and then tried to hit Jason again, but Jason blocked it.

"You will never see your friend again!" Goldar said, hitting Jason and knocking him to the ground.

The fake Dragonzord continued to rampage in the city, just as the Rangers regrouped, with some of the debris falling on them.

"It's destroying the city!" Jason shouted, who then kicked a Putty in the face. "We've got to do something, and fast!"

More debris fell on them, as they continued fighting the Putties. Jason kicked one in the face, while Billy punched one in the face, and Sophie tackled one.

"Oh, man!" Jason shouted, looking up at the Dragonzord.

Kimberly upper kicked one, but missed, Trini hit one in the chest, but it wouldn't go down, Sophie punched one in the chest, but it got back up, Zack and Billy both grabbed one by the arm each, and then Zack threw his away.

"I think you know what time it is, Jase!" Sophie shouted.

"You're right, Soph!" Jason shouted. "We need dinozord power now!"

Their Zords all soon arrived from their hiding places, and were ready to help, and the Rangers jumped into them.

"Log on!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon, ready to rock!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, online!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, set!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognathus, battle ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Pterodactyl, powered up!" Kimberly shouted.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all shouted.

"Okay, Power Rangers, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord Tank mode.

"Let's show them some Megazord power!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

The fake Dragonzord then marched towards the Megazord, with it doing the same, causing them both to grab and pull away from each other. They both then turned and switched places, until the fake Dragonzord hit the Megazord with it's hand, and then it's tail, knocking it back. The Megazord then punched the fake Dragonzord, and then dodged it's next attack, tried to kick it, but was blocked, and then they switched places again. The fake Dragonzord then pushed the Megazord away, before hitting it with it's tail.

"Man, he's just as powerful as the real Dragonzord!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, and Rita controls him." said Kimberly. "What if we can't defeat him?"

"We've got to." said Zack.

"But how?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sure there's a way, Kim." said Sophie.

"We could do it if we had Tommy's help." said Jason. "Rangers, we've got to pulled it together until he gets here."

"Why don't we try the Power Sword?" Sophie asked.

"Good idea, Soph." said Jason. "We need the Power Sword now!"

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazords hand and they started hitting the fake Dragonzord.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy was struggling to get free, when Goldar returned.

"Hey!" Tommy said.

"I'm back, and happy to report that your miserable friends are losing the battle" Goldar said.

He then removed the chains from Tommy's hands.

"You won't defeat them, Goldar." Tommy said.

"Once she has your power Rita will be able to defeat everyone." Goldar said.

"She'll never have it." Tommy said.

"Oh, she will!" Goldar said. "See how it burns? Like to try stopping it again?"

Tommy then kicked Goldar's sword and then kicked him in the chest, but then Goldar hit Tommy in the chest with his knee, and then pushed him to the floor.

"Face it, Green Ranger, you're trapped." Goldar said.

Tommy then kicked Goldar again, then ducked when Goldar tried to hit him with his sword, then Tommy grabbed Goldar's arm and kicked him, pulling his sword away while doing it. He then tried to hit Goldar with his sword, but Goldar knocked him back.

"I saw how you got me here, Goldar." Tommy said. "Now let's see if it works in reverse."

"Hey! No!" Goldar shouted, as Tommy lifted Goldar's sword in the air.

Tommy then hit the floor with the sword.

"No!" Goldar said, as he tried to stop him.

The sword hit the floor, and then they were teleported back to the park, in the same place as before. Tommy then kicked Goldar in the leg, and then pushed his hand away.

"See you later, gold guy!" Tommy said, bringing out his Power Morpher.

"Dragonzord!"

He then disappeared, just as Goldar was about to hit him with his sword.

"Well, you may have escaped but your powers won't last long, for your candle burns low." Goldar said.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

The Green Candle was still burning, but a little slower now.

 **(The battle)**

Tommy arrived on a rooftop, and saw the Megazord fighting the fake Dragonzord.

"Huh? Oh, no!" he said. "Rangers, I'm here. Goldar had me trapped!"

"All right!" said Jason.

"It's time for some real Dragonzord power!" Tommy shouted, before playing his flute.

The fake Dragonzord kept knocking the Megazord aside, before tackling it to the ground.

"Huh?" Tommy asked. "My powers are weakening already."

He then played again, and this time the real Dragonzord appeared.

The Megazord got back up, and tried hitting the fake with the Power Sword, only for the fake to block it.

"Hey, here comes the real Dragonzord!" Zack said, noticing the real one and pointing at it. "Look!"

"Just in time!" Sophie said.

Tommy turned and saw the real Dragonzord.

"Huh? Yes!" he said.

He then played again, and the real Dragonzord hit the fake one with it's tail, knocking it back from the Megazord, just before it turned into Cyclops.

"Look, we must have hurt him!" Jason shouted. "He can't hold his shape anymore!"

Cyclops then changed into the Megazord, then back to it's normal form, then into the Dragonzord fighting mode, then back to it's normal form, and disappeared when they tried to hit it.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"Way to go!" Billy said.

"Way to go, Tommy!" Jason said. "Glad you're back."

"I'm a Power Ranger till the end." Tommy said.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

The Green Candle was still burning.

"Yes, and your end will come soon, Green Ranger." said Rita, who had watched the battle. "Very soon."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all back in the Command Center, with Alpha scanning Tommy.

"What is Alpha doing?" Kimberly asked.

"He's scanning Tommy for internal damage due to crossing dimensions." Billy said.

"Well, that's one I don't translating." said Sophie.

"You're all clear." Alpha said, stopping the scan.

"Thanks, Alpha." said Tommy, as the rest breathed.

"You are welcome." Alpha said, walking away.

"Man, I'm just glad I was able to get out of there." Tommy said.

"Hey, I remember Rita's secret dimension." said Jason, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "That's one bad place."

"The important thing, Tommy, is that you're okay." said Kimberly.

"Am I?" Tommy asked. "According to Rita my power's gonna be gone soon."

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"She's just bluffing, Tommy." said Trini. "Trying to scare you. How would she be able to take away your power?"

"I'm afraid it is possible, Rangers." said Zordon, making them all turn to face him.

"Zordon, then you found out something about the Green Candle I told you about." Tommy said.

"Yes. Rita has a special from of wax from the gamma-tri system." Zordon said. "Once touched, it retains a person's body energy."

"But I never touched anything." said Tommy.

"You did when you worked for Rita." said Zordon.

"No way!" Kimberly said. "And she's been saving the wax all this time?"

"Yes." Zordon said. "And now she has made a candle from the was and cast a spell over it, connecting the green ranger's power with it's flame."

"Then Rita was bluffing." said Tommy. "Once the candle burns out, I'm history. The Green Ranger's...finished."

 **(Dark Dimension)**

The Green Candle was still burning, and Rita was laughing.


	37. The Green Candle Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two of the Green Candle.**

* * *

"I don't believe this." said Tommy. "Rita has linked my powers to a candle?"

"Yes, and if the flame burns out while in her possession, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever." said Zordon.

"Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked.

"Someone must enter Rita's dark dimension and get the candle before it burns out." said Zordon.

"So how do I get there?" Tommy asked.

"You don't." said Zordon. "Your presence will only accelerate Rita's spell. Another Ranger must go in."

"I'll go." said Jason, suddenly.

"Forget it." said Tommy. "No way."

"Look, it makes senese." said Jason. "I'm the only other Ranger who's ever been there."

"It's way too dangerous." said Tommy.

"It might be, but Jason's got a point." said Sophie. "The rest of us haven't been there."

"And it's your only change, Tommy." said Billy.

"No, there is no way I'm gonna let something happen to Jason because of me." Tommy said.

"Look Tommy." Jason said, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You're one of us, you're a Power Ranger, man. I'm not gonna stand by and watch us lose a teammate."

"Jason speaks for all us, Tommy." said Trini.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"I'm sure you'd do it if Jason was the one in trouble." said Sophie.

Tommy remained silent for a few moments.

"Thanks, man." he said finally, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. "And you're right, Soph. I'd do it Jason or any of you."

"Zordon! I've found it!" said Alpha.

"Found what?" Tommy asked.

"The molecular energy patterns left by the Putties in the park." said Alpha.

"Outstanding." said Billy.

"What is he talking about?" Zack asked.

"Alpha's found the doorway to Rita's dark dimension." said Billy.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

The Green Candle was still burning.

"The Green Candle burns bright, oh, queen, but soon it will burn out and the Green Ranger's power will be yours, all your." Goldar said, who was still watching it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"And with that power I shall take over the world!" Rita said.

"Uh, yeah." Baboo said, while Squatt pointed at her.

"You know the plan, Goldar?" Rita asked.

Goldar laughed.

"Let's do it!" Rita said.

 **(Command center)**

Billy had made an invention which would hopefully get the dimensional door open.

"Ah, they're ready." said Billy.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I sure hope this works, Billy." said Alpha.

"What are these things?" Kimberly asked.

"Molecular Decoders." said Billy. "You see, Alpha found traces of the Putties molecular pattern in the park."

"Oh, from when they took Tommy." said Kimberly.

"Affirmative." said Billy. "And since the Putties teleported from the park to Rita's dark dimension, we'll be able to follow the same path with these."

"Molecular Decoders." said Kimberly.

"Exactly." said Billy.

"Got it." said Kimberly.

"Everyone ready to teleport?" Jason asked, walking away.

"Yep, we're all set." said Trini.

"All right, we're out of here." said Zack.

"The faster we get this done, the better." said Sophie.

"Thanks." Tommy said to Kimberly. "I don't know what else to say."

"Absolutely nothing." said Kimberly. "Just know that you mean a lot to us."

"Let's do it." said Jason.

"Stay in contact, Rangers and be careful." said Alpha.

They all then teleported to the park, except Tommy who had to stay behind.

"Good luck, my friends." he said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't wait till I'm queen of everything." Rita said. "Cyclops?!"

Cyclops was now back in the palace. Rita then turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"Do we understand each other?" she asked.

"This is the plan. I knew it!" Baboo said.

"You know what I mean, Goldar?" Rita asked.

"Cyclops will go down to Earth to impersonate Megazord, forcing the Power Rangers into battle." Goldar said.

"Boy, will they be confused." Squatt said.

"Meanwhile, the Green Candle will burn." Goldar said.

"Excellent." Rita said, grinning. "Did you get that?"

"Yes!" Cyclops sad, grunting.

"Go, Cyclops." Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly was leading the others to the place where Tommy was captured, as that was the best place to set up the Molecular Decoders.

"Kim, is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy?" Jason asked, once they got to the park's lake.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." said Kimberly.

"Good. Let's get ready to set up the decoders." said Trini, who along with Billy was holding.

They then all began setting up the two decoders. Unknown to them however, Bulk and Skull were sneaking around in the tall grasses, making animal noises.

"Hey!" Skull said, once they got out.

He saw the Rangers on top of the hill, as they were down below it.

"The Goody Geeks are on top of our hill." Skull said.

"Come on. Let's see what they're up to." Bulk said.

They both started climbing the hill.

"Is this right, Billy?" Trini asked, holding one Decoder still, while Zack held the other.

"Almost." said Billy. "They need to line up exactly."

Bulk and Skull kept climbing the hill, when Bulk suddenly stopped.

"Give me a hand." he said to Skull.

Skull then started pushing Bulk up the hill.

"How soon, Billy?" Jason asked, once the Decoders were lined up.

"That should just about do it." said Billy.

"Let's fire these puppies up." said Zack.

"Hey!" Kimberly said. "Do you guys hear that like really gross sound?"

"Now that you mention it, I do." said Sophie, hearing the sound herself.

"Come on, push!" Bulk said.

"Yeah." the boys said together.

They all turn around to see Bulk and Skull climbing up the hill.

"Hey!" Bulk shouted "You guys are in our private park!"

"Yeah, our private park." said Skull, who sounded exhausted.

"I told you two before. Nobody owns the park." said Sophie, remembering the time she said that to them, which made them fall in the lake.

"Sophie's right, fellas." said Billy. "Anyone can visit."

"Yeah, anybody but you, brainiac." said Skull, pointing his finger at Billy. "So get going! Now?!"

"Just leave us alone." said Trini. "We've got work to do."

"Hey, Bulk, what are those...things?" Skull asked, pointing at one of the decoders.

"I don't know." Bulk said. "Let's find out."

"Hey, you can look, but don't touch." Zack said, as they started walking towards the Decoders.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Bulk yelled.

He then tried to grab the Decoder Zack was holding, but missed as Zack got out of the way. He then tried again, but Zack moved away again, causing Bulk to fall, face first into a bin, which fell over with him, and then rolled down the hill. Skull ran after him, as he rolled on and on, until he hit a tree.

"Bulky, boy? Are you okay?" Skull asked, as he stopped by the bin, getting it off Bulk.

When Bulk stood up, he looked dizzy.

"You don't look so good." said Skull.

"I don't feel so good." said Bulk, who then walked away, with Skull behind him.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Tommy were waiting for the others.

"The portal will appear almost immediately once the Decoders are activated." Alpha said.

"Man!" Tommy said. "I just feel bad I'm not with them."

"Tommy, you must trust in your friends." Zordon said.

"I do, Zordon." Tommy said, getting up. "If Jason can get into the other dimension, I just know he'll get that candle."

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "Red alert!"

"What's happened?" Tommy asked.

"There's been an attack on a city near Angel Grove." Zordon explained. "Engage the viewing globe."

Tommy and Alpha then turned around and saw what was in it.

"It's Dragonzord in battle mode." Alpha said.

"But how?" Tommy asked. "All of our Zords are on standby."

"It can only be an imposter." Zordon said. "No doubt it's Rita's Cyclops monster posing as Dragonzord, and assuming Dragonzord's power."

"Shall I contact the Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"That is what Rita hopes we will do, so that while the Power Rangers are occupied, the Green Candle will burn down." Zordon said.

"Then let me take him on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"But you will be all alone against him, Tommy."

"Give me this chance?" Tommy asked. "I can handle him."

"Very well then, and let the power protect you." Zordon said.

"All right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at Cyclops location, and then jumped onto a rooftop.

"Time for the real Dragonzord power." he said.

He then played his flute, while Cyclops was destroying the city. Tommy kept playing and then soon, the real Dragonzord arrived. It then came face to face with the Cyclops, and then fired its missiles at Cyclops. Cyclops then fell down and turned back to his normal form, but he quickly got back up, and took on the form of the Megazord. He then walked and grabbed the Dragonzord, locking them in a grapple, which he then broke away from and then punched the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord then hit Cyclops with its claw, an then tried to hit him with its tail, but missed. Tommy then played again, and then the Dragonzord pushed Cyclops out of the way, then blocked a punch from him, but was then hit in the chest. Dragonzord then spun his tail drill, and then hit Cyclops in the chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching through the telescope.

"It's not going very well, is it?" Baboo asked.

"Ooh...!" Rita said, taking her eye out of the Telescope.

 **(The battle)**

Cyclops then grabbed Dragonzord's tail, but Dragonzord then broke the grip and hit him with it. Cyclops then kicked and punched Dragonzord, and then punched it again, knocking it down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, yeah!" Rita cheered.

 **(The battle)**

Dragonzord then got back up.

"Hang on!" Tommy said. "I'm coming abroad!"

Tommy then jumped onto the Dragonzord's head, and then went inside it.

"All right!" he said. "Now let's go get him!"

Dragonzord then moved forward, spun around and hit Cyclops with its tail. The two Zords then got locked in another grapple, but then Cyclops broke free and punched the Dragonzord.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

The Green Candle was still burning, and Rita was laughing.

 **(The battle)**

Dragonzord then tired to hit Cyclops in the legs with its tail, but Cyclops jumped up, flew towards it and then kicked it, knocking it down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing.

"Poor Power Ranger, you're doom is near!" she said.

 **(The battle)**

Dragonzord then got back up, and then Cyclops tried to kick it, and then it tried to hit him. Dragonzord then managed to hit Cyclops in the chest, turning him back to normal. It then spun around and tried to hit Cyclops with its tail, but he grabbed hold of it, and then changed into Drgaonzord fighting mode. Cyclops then let go of the tail, and then Drgaonzord hit him with its claw, making him turn back to normal. Cyclops then jumped and kicked Dragonzord with both feet, and then fired a laser out of his eye, hitting it. Cyclops then ran and changed into the Tyrannosaurus Zord, and then hit the Dragonzord, which then tried to hit him with its tail, but missed. Dragonzord then tried again, and this time hit Cyclops in the chest, knocking him down, where he turned back into himself.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was starting to get annoyed.

"Aah!" she groaned.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar just laughed.

The candle nears its end. Soon Green Ranger's powers will be yours." he said.

The candle was almost burned out.

 **(The park)**

After some more tinkering, the Rangers finally got the Decoders ready.

"The first Decoder's been activated." said Billy, after Zack had activated it.

"The second Decoder activated." said Trini, after she activated it.

"The portal's open." said Zack, noticing a portal opening between the decoders.

"Zordon, I'm going in." said Jason, though his communicator.

 _"Good luck, Jason, and may the power protect you."_ said Zordon.

"I'm ready." said Jason. "Close the portal after I'm in."

"Hey, Jason..." said Zack. "Good luck."

"Thanks, bro." said Jason. "I'll need it."

"Try to get in and out as fast as you can." said Sophie.

"I will, Soph." said Jason, as he walked towards to portal, and then inside it, and then they closed it.

Jason then arrived in the Dark Dimension. Jason looked back when the portal closed, and then he heard Goldar's voice.

"Well, it seems I have a guest." Goldar said. "Welcome back, old friend. Hyah!"

Jason got ready to fight.

"What an unexpected pleasure." Goldar said.

 **(The battle)**

Cyclops had grabbed hold of the Dragonzord's tail, and then he spun it around, before letting go.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar tried to hit Jason with his sword, but Jason jumped and then ducked from his attacks, before kicking Goldar in the chest.

"Impressive." Goldar said. "You think you're going to save your friend, don't you? You don't have a chance!"

He then tried to hit Jason with his sword again, but Jason ducked and then hit Goldar's shoulder. Jason then tried to grab the Green Candle, but Goldar grabbed him from behind and threw him back. Goldar laughed as the candle burned some more.

"Come and get it little Red Ranger." he said.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were starting to get worried about Jason.

"He's been in there too long." said Kimberly.

"Come on, Jase." said Zack.

"I hope he hasn't run into trouble in there." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw the Dragonzord in trouble in the viewing globe.

"Green Ranger's in trouble, Zordon." Alpha said.

"We cannot hold off any longer." Zordon said. "I must send the other Rangers to help him."

"But what about the Green Candle?" Alpha asked. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(The park)**

"I'm worried about, Jase." said Trini. "He should have been back by now."

"I'm sure everything's fine." said Billy. "These things just take time."

"But he's been in there nearly half an hour." said Sophie.

Zack's communicator then went off.

"Zordon, what is it?" Zack asked, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must abort the mission." said Zordon. "Green Ranger is in serious trouble."

 **(The park)**

"Well, what about Jason?" Billy asked. "He's not back yet."

"And he's been in there too long." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

"One of you will have to enter the portal and retrieve him." said Zordon.

 **(The park)**

"I'll go." said Zack.

"Be careful, Zack." said Kimberly. "Get Jason and yourself back safely."

"And get out as fast as possible." said Sophie.

"I'm ready." said Zack.

They activated the decoders again, and then Zack stepped inside the portal.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar tired to hit Jason with his sword, but Jason side flipped to avoid it. Goldar then tried again, but Jason rolled forward, and then jumped and ducked to avoid Goldar's attacks. Zack then entered through the portal, which closed behind him, as Jason kicked Goldar's arm.

"Jason!" he said, as Jason kicked Goldar in the chest.

Zack ran up to Jason as Goldar got back up.

"You missed your chance." Goldar said.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Jase, you've got to come back." Zack said. "Tommy's in big trouble."

"You're all in trouble now." said Goldar.

"But if I don't get the candle in time, he'll lose his powers." Jason said.

"If we don't get to him in time, he'll lose his life." Zack said.

"Which will you choose, Red Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"Come on, Jason." Zack said. "Come on."

They both headed back to the patrol.

"You gave up too easily." Goldar said.

Zack and Jason both walked back through the patrol and then arrived back at the park.

"Jason! Zack!" Trini said, as they all gathered round them. "Are you guys okay."

"The candle?" Kimberly asked.

"I didn't get it." said Jason.

"But..." Kimberly started to say.

"We'll have to go back." said Jason.

"Well, let's hope is doesn't burn out before we get back." said Sophie.

"I know what you mean, Soph." said Jason. "It's morphin time."

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all teleported inside their Zords, which Alpha had summoned.

"Log on!" Jason shouted.

They all then combined their Zords, and soon the Megazord was formed.

"Morphin." they all said, once inside the cockpit.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

"Burn, candle, burn!" Rita cheered, as the candle burned even more.

 **(The battle)**

"No!" Tommy shouted. "You can't take my powers, Rita. I'm the Green Ranger!"

"Ultrazord, power up!" the others all said.

Titianus then showed up, and then all the Zords combined.

"Ultrazord sequence complete." said Jason.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

The Ultrazord then fired everything it had, and destroyed Cyclops.

They all cheered before Jason said. "Let's get to the Command Center."

They all jumped out of the Megazord.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Goldar was laughing, as the candle had almost burned out.

"The Green Candle is almost out." he said. "Soon, my queen shall be all-powerful."

The Candle then burned out.

"Behold the flames last gasp!" Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer, when the Rangers teleported inside.

"We're going back in after the candle." Jason said, as soon as they arrived.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Rangers." said Zordon. "The Green Candle has been extinguished."

"What?!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Oh, man." Zack muttered.

"I can't believe it!" said Sophie.

"Then Rita's won." said Tommy.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"There is only one way to stop the transference of power now." said Zordon. "Green Ranger must give up his Power Coin."

"No way! He can't just give up." said Kimberly.

"There's no other choice, Kim." said Tommy.

"By giving his coin to another Ranger, Tommy can prevent Rita from gaining it's power." said Zordon. "It is the only way."

"I guess this is it, huh." Tommy said, turning to the others. "Well, it's been great."

He takes his Power Coin out of his morpher and gives it to Jason.

"Oh, Tommy..." Jason said, sounding the most upset.

"Don't worry." Tommy said. "I'll be all right."

Tommy's shield disappeared from him.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused. "Oh..."

The shield was transferred to Jason, including his dagger.

"Ahh!" Jason said.

Tommy then stumbled back.

"Tommy." they all said, helping him up.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry." said Kimberly.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious, as her plan was now ruined.

"No!" she yelled. "They've stolen my power! It was mine! That's another of my perfect plans ruined!"

"I'll get them back for this. Zordon and his Power Rangers and that talking tin can too!" Goldar said, who was now back in the palace.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy's suit then started glowing.

"It's over, isn't it?" he asked

"Yes, I'm afraid so." said Zordon.

"And Rita?" Tommy asked.

"With the coin in Jason's hands, the power is protected." Zordon said.

Tommy then started glowing brighter.

"I feel strange inside." he said.

"Your body is morphing back to it's normal state." said Zordon.

"Oh, this is weird." said Tommy.

"You are a strong an courageous fighter, Green Ranger, and an honorable man." Zordon said, as Tommy stood up.

"Something's happening!" said Billy, as Tommy glowed brighter, until his suit vanished.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"It was great being a Ranger, Zordon." Tommy said to Zordon. "You'll always be with me."

"I'm sorry, Tommy." said Jason, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "We tired to get the candle."

"You did what you had to do." Tommy said, turning to Jason. "My powers are with you now. Use them to defeat Rita."

"You can count on it, man." said Jason.

"What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you." said Tommy. "I don't ever want that to change."

"It won't, Tommy." said Kimberly. "You'll always be one of us."

"If not in person, in sprit." said Sophie. "And you'll always be our friend."

"Thanks guys." Tommy said.

 **(The park)**

Later that day, Tommy was at the park, practicing karate by the lake. Kimberly was walking up to him, when she stopped and smiled. She then carried on walking towards him. Tommy kept practicing until he spotted her, and he turned to her.

"They said back at the gym I might find you hear." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Tommy said, walking towards her. "I like practicing outside sometimes. You know, smell the fresh air."

"How are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm hanging." Tommy said. "I've been working on my karate, focusing on my school work. I'm just trying to keep busy, you know"

"We miss you." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "You guys were a team long before I showed up. It will all be back to normal before long."

"I miss you." Kimberly said.

They both look at each other, then Tommy takes Kimberly's hand. He then leans forward and kisses her on the lips, before backing away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Tommy explained.

"Me too." Kimberly said, grinning.

"Ah, now that that's over with. I guess my next question is a piece of cake." Tommy said.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly turns away to hide a grin.

"Well?" Tommy asked. "Kimberly?"

Kimberly then turns back laughing.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you." she said. "Of course I'll be your date to the dance."

"Yes." said Tommy.

He the lifted her up and spun her around.

"Yes!" he said.

He then put her down, and they both laughed.


	38. Brids of a Feather

**A/N: Now that Tommy's gone, for now anyway, the intro's changed.**

* * *

A dumpster is opened.

"Ahh!" Rita said, coming out of it. "After 10,000 years, I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!"

In the command center.

"Alpha, Rita's escaped." said Zordon, showing up in his tube. "Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"

Alpha press and button on the computer, and teleported six teens there, which were then given power morphers.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Austin St. John as Jason

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

They all then morphed and see a quick segment of their Zords.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Paul Schreir and Jason Narvy as Bulk and Skull

David Fielding as Zordon

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

All the Zords then combine into the Ultrazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Megazord is then formed. The Ultrazord is then formed.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

Zack was in the Youth Center, teaching some kids some karate.

"Ready- one, two, three, four, five, six." he said, as the kids did the moves. "Feet together. Bow."

The class then bowed.

"That was great, guys." Zack said.

He then turned to one of his students.

"Cameron, I'd like you to go through the new kata for us." he said, putting his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"You sure you don't want Josh to do it?" Cameron asked, looking at Zack.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zack said, who then turned to the class. "Trust in your instincts and your skills is what martial arts is all about. Class."

The class then moved back.

"I'll do it with you." Zack said to Cameron, as they both walked back.

" _Kansei._ " said someone behind them.

Zack and Cameron then bowed, and then spun around, and did the moves.

"One, two, three, four." Zack said, as they did it.

They then did a kick, then they turned around, and then they rolled forward. They then turned around again, did a punch, then spun around and kicked, but Cameron landed on the floor.

"With a little more concentration, you'll be great in the competition this weekend." Zack said, helping Cameron up.

"Yeah, if they're giving out prizes for geeks." said Bulk, who'd just walked in with Skull and a boy in a jacket similar to Bulk's.

Zack turned around and saw them, while Skull laughed.

"I don't remember you being an expect in this field, Bulk." Zack said. "It involves self-discipline, control, knowledge."

"I'll tell you what I know." Bulk said, touching the boy's shoulder. "My protégé, Biff, is going to crush your wimpy dude in that competition."

He had clutched his fists as he spoke.

"Show them, Biff." Bulk said.

Biff then gritted his teeth, got down on his knee and started punching. He then got up again, spun around and kicked. Zack and Cameron looked at each other, while Biff continued kicking, before he stopped and jump kicked, did a few more punches and then stopped.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing on the balcony.

"Now that Finster has sent my Hatchosaurus down to Earth, the Power Rangers will be destroyed once and for all." she said.

She then turned around grinning.

"Once the Hatchosaurus has stopped the Dragonzord, the Power Rangers won't stand a chance." Goldar said.

"They'll be crushed like ants." Rita said, waving her wand around.

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack was back to teaching his class.

"Feet together, and bow." he said, as the did just that. "All right, peace. See you tomorrow."

The class then started to leave.

"Yo, Cameron, come here." Zack said.

Cameron turned around and walked towards him.

"I want to talk to you about something." Zack said, putting his arm around Cameron.

"Okay." Cameron said.

"Look, man, don't let Biff psych you out just because he's bigger than you." Zack said.

"But what if he cheats?" Cameron asked.

"He'll be disqualified." Zack said.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Zack." Cameron said, smiling.

"Yeah, you could." Zack said. "You just wouldn't have been able to do all the cool dance steps in between."

He then put his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Hey, just remember, I'll be in your corner if you need me." he said.

"Thanks." said Cameron.

"Let's do it." Zack said.

They then walked off.

That Saturday, Sophie walked into the Youth Center with Kimberly, as the junior martial arts competition going on.

"And you're saying Tommy kissed you, before he asked you to the dance, Kim." said Sophie, discussing what happened after Tommy and Kimberly had met in the park, following the whole green candle incident four days ago.

"Yes, he did, Soph." said Kimberly.

"So does that make him your boyfriend now?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." said Kimberly, who smiled, before noticing Trini and Billy. "Hey look, there's Trini and Billy."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sophie asked them, once they got up to them.

"Doing fine." said Billy, as they all sat down.

"Let me guess, Soph." said Trini, noticing Sophie's camera. "School newspaper wants a picture of the winner."

"You guessed right, Trini." said Sophie.

"Well, the winner isn't crowned until tomorrow, Soph." said Billy. "It's a two day competition."

"Now I'm told." Sophie said, feeling embarrassed.

"Welcome to the Angel Grove junior martial arts competition." said the female announcer. "Frist round competitors, get ready."

They saw Zack over in one corner with Cameron.

"All right, Cameron, that's you buddy." Zack said.

"Hey, Zack, I'm really not sure about those new moves." said Cameron.

"Hey, have confidence in your skills." Zack said. "I know you'll make me proud."

"I will." said Cameron, high fiving each other.

Zack then went back to sit with the others.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey." said Kimberly.

"Who's that boy, Zack?" Sophie asked.

"Cameron, one of my students." said Zack.

"One of your Hip Hop Kido students?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, but he's worried." said Zack.

"Why, what for?" Billy asked.

"Bulk and Skull have entered someone called Biff into the competition, who's kind of made Cameron nervous." said Zack.

"What do they know about martial arts?" Trini asked.

"Nothing! They both terrible at that stuff." said Sophie.

By the lockers, Jason walked I, but then his communicator beeped. He walked back to the lockers and made sure nobody was around.

"I read you, Zordon." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rita sent a monster to Earth." Zordon said. "Teleport to the Command Center right away."

 **(Youth Center)**

"Right." Jason said. "I'll get the other Rangers."

He then walked towards the others.

"Hi, Jason." said Trini, once he got to them.

"Guys, trouble." Jason said quietly, pointing to his communicator. "We got to go."

"Oh, man, why now?" asked Zack.

"Sorry, bro." Jason whispered.

Zack then walked up to Cameron.

"Cameron, I got to go." Zack said.

"What?" Cameron said.

"It's an emergency." said Zack.

"You can't leave." said Cameron. "It'll ruin everything. I can't do it without you, Zack."

Zack looked back at the others, then back at Cameron.

"Believe in yourself. You can do it." he said

They all then ran to the lockers and teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Jason asked, once they arrived.

"Rita has buried a bird-like monster named the Hatchasaurus in the ground near the power plant." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all turned and walked towards the viewing globe. They saw a giant hand thing inside it.

"Man, that thing's got a serious case of the uglies." said Zack.

"Don't be fooled by it's appearance." said Zordon. "It is controlled by an ultra-intelligent internal computer called Cardiatron."

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Sophie.

"Your mission is to get inside the Hatchasaurus and disconnect Cardiatron." said Zordon.

"Get inside that thing?" asked Trini.

"Oh, gross." said Kimberly.

"It can't be worse that what we've been inside before." said Sophie, referring back to the cocoon Scorpina's worm had trapped them in.

"How can we do that?" Zack asked.

"Have confidence in your skills." said Zordon. "I know you'll find a way. Good luck, Power Rangers."

"It's morphin time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted, once they arrived at the place Hatchasaurus was.

Their Zords soon arrived and they jumped into them, ready to fight this monster.

"Log on!" Jason ordered.

"In the groove, ready to move." said Zack.

"All systems, online." said Billy.

"Powered up and ready to go." Trini said.

"Ready to rock!" Sophie said.

"All right, let's get to it." said Kimberly.

They moved their Zords towards the Hatchasaurus, and saw it had grown giant.

"I think we could use some help." said Jason.

"Totally." said Kimberly.

Jason then played Tommy's flute, and then the Dragonzord appeared.

"Hey, look, it's attacking!" Trini shouted.

The Dragonzord tried to hit Hatchasaurus with it's tail, but missed, as Hatchasaurus had rolled forward. Hatchasaurus then hit the Dragonzord with it's claw, but was then hit by the Dragonzord's tail. It then jumped forward, grabbing hold of the Dragonzord, before pulling away, as the Dragonzord grabbed one of it's arms.

"Dragonzord's got him." said Jason. "Let's finish him, guys!"

Hatchasaurus struggled to break free from the Dragonzords grip.

"Locked on target. Get ready to fire." said Billy.

"Yeah, let's blast him." said Zack.

"Smash him." said Kimberly.

"Pulverize him." said Sophie.

"And crush him." said Trini.

Billy then fired his cannons, while Zack fired his deep freeze, Kimberly fired her lasers, Sophie fired her cable, and Trini fired her laser, all hitting Hatchasurus which then fell backwards, the Dragonzord having let go of it.

"Tyrannosaurus, fire!" Jason shouted.

His Zord then created a crevice, destroy the Hatchasauras.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking through the telescope, while Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina and Goldar stood around her.

"Wowie, did you see that?" Squatt asked. "The Hatchasauras is a goner. The Power Rangers blew him into a zillion pieces."

"He isn't finished yet, right, my queen?" Goldar asked.

"Mm-hmm." said Rita, clutching her fist.

 **(Command Center, The next day.)**

"Bring the Power Rangers here at once." Zordon said. "The Earth is still in danger by Rita's monster."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, as he teleported the Rangers to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"The Hatchasauras has not been defeated." said Zordon.

"I thought we totally shredded that thing." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, I mean Jason created that crevice and it fell down in it yesterday." said Sophie.

"You must still destroy Cardiatron, it's computer." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe, and saw that Hatchasruas was rebuilding itself.

"This is impossible." said Trini.

"Looks like we're gonna need the Megadragonzord to take this monster down." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I'm finally gonna get rid of those brats today." Rita said. "Thanks to my Hatchasauras."

"But won't the Dragonzord interfere?" Goldar asked.

"No, the Dragonzord is easy for me to stop." Rita said. "Dragonzord, gone is your energy."

A spell came out of her mouth as she spoke.

"My spell will make you weak as you hear me speak." Rita said.

Her spell went down to Earth and hit the Dragonzord, which was not in it's hiding place.

"My spell will make you weak as you hear me speak." Rita repeated.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers then saw something that looked like a heart in the viewing globe, which is where the tiny parts of Hatchasruas were going.

"If we don't stop this thing, it's gonna destroy the Earth." said Jason.

"Remember, there is only one way to defeat the Hatchasruas." said Zordon.

"We must disconnect the Cardiatron." said Billy.

"Guys, it's morphin time." said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They got inside their Zords, and went to the city, where Hatchasruas was at, now completely back to normal. They had already formed the Megazord as Hatchasruas was destroying the city.

"You want a fight? You got it!" Jason shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita laughed as she took her eye out of the telescope.

"He's winning." she said.

"No doubt about it, he's a real stinker." said Baboo.

"As usual, your plan was brilliant, my queen." said Goldar.

"Yes, he's destroying those Power Rangers just like I said." Rita said.

"Uh-huh." said Baboo, as he and Squatt bowed.

"Yes, highness." Goldar said, doing the same.

"I did it!" Rita shouted, before laughing.

 **(The battle)**

"You've had it, birdbrain!" Jason said.

Hatchasruas then hit the Megazord with it's claw, before doing it again, after dodging a punch from the Megazord.

"Whoa!" they all moaned.

"He's tough, but we're tougher." said Jason. "Now it's our turn!"

Hatchasruas then hit the Megazord with it's back, knocking it backwards, before it charged at the Megazord, and grabbed it, giving it an electric shock form it's chest, causing it to fall down.

"Brace yourselves, guys." said Jason. "He's heading straight for us."

Hatchasruas then jumped and landed on the Megazord, and then began hitting it with it's beak.

"We need Dragonzord power now!" Jason shouted.

He brought out Tommy's flute and began playing, trying to summon the Dragonzord.

The Dragonzord was walking slowly, like it was trapped in a tangled net or chain, preventing it from reaching the Rangers.

"Something's wrong." said Jason. "The Dragonzord should be here by now."

He played again, but the Dragonzord didn't show.

"Something's interfering with his Mega receptors." said Billy.

The Megazord was then hit again.

"Oh, man, we need the Power Sword now!" Jason said.

The Power Sword then came out of the sky, and hit Hatchasruas, knocking him back as it landed in the ground. The Megazord then got up and picked it up, but then Hatchasruas charged again, and eventually grabbed the Megazords waist, lifting it up, and then spun it around before throwing it.

"Our power's down by 50%." said Billy.

"Keep it steady, guys." said Jason.

"Easier said then done." said Sophie.

They then got the Megazord back up.

"It's time we finished this dude." said Jason. "All right!"

"Hi-yah!" They all shouted, and then the Power Sword hit Hatchasruas, shattering him into tiny pieces.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, but then put her eye back in.

 **(The battle)**

Hatchasruas then rebuilt itself again, only with horns on his head and back.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope again.

"So..." she said, turning around. "The Hatchasruas is going to destroy them."

 **(The battle)**

The Dragonzord then finally showed up, as the Rangers heard it's roar, but it still looked like it was tied up.

"Looks like we gotta finish him again." said Jason.

"Right!" they all said.

The Megazord then charged at Hatchasruas, hitting him in the head with the Power Sword, but when they tried again it hit his hard back, and when they tried again, he pulled it aside and grabbed it's arm, pulling it so it was facing the Dragonzord.

"There's something wrong." said Jason. "Billy, check it out!"

They all saw the Dragonzord just standing there doing nothing.

"There's an outside energy force Working against the Zord!" Billy moaned, as he struggled with his controls, just like the rest.

"Rita's got it locked to a spell." said Jason. "It looks like we're on our own."

Hatchasruas then blasted the Megazord, with lasers then came out of his horns. When they tried hitting it with the Power Sword, he grabbed hold of it with both his arms.

"Oh, no." said Kimberly.

"Jase, what are we gonna do?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, you got an idea?" Sophie asked.

"We've got to disconnect that computer." said Jason, who then jumped out of the Megazord. "Here goes."

He then jumped into Hatchasruas's mouth.

"Oh, man." said Zack.

"Jason!" Trini cried.

"What the?!" Sophie exclaimed.

Jason landed in Hatchasrua's belly.

"A visitor! how nice." Cardiatron said. "A pity I must destroy you."

Jason looked, and saw that Cardiatron was the weird heart thing they'd seen in the viewing globe.

"It's over, Cardiatron!" Jason said. "I'm going to break you down."

He then brought out his Power Sword, and began to charge at him.

"I'm afraid the only one who will be broken is you my little Power Brat." said Cardiatron, as a few of his wires hit Jason, and then tired him up. "Since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to break you into teensy-weensy little pieces."

His cables then began to squish Jason, causing him to scream, which the others heard.

"Jason!" Zack shouted.

The Megazord was then blasted back again, causing it to drop the Power Sword.

"Here he comes again." said Trini.

"Hang on." said Kimberly.

Hatchasruas then charged at the Megazord, and grabbed one of it's arms, before hitting it with the other, but then the Megazord grabbed one of his. They turned to see the Dragonzord, who was trying to break free of Rita's spell, but fell towards the ground.

"He's helpless." said Trini.

"Jase, the dragon flute!" Zack shouted.

Jason then played the flute inside Hatchusruas, while Cardiatron laughed.

"It's no use." it said. "Your silly little flute is no match for Rita's evil power."

"Want to bet?" Jason asked. "Dragonzord power!"

The Dragon shield then appeared around him.

"Guys, look!" Sophie shouted, pointing at the Dragonzord, as it got back to it's feet, and broke Rita's spell.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita now looked worried.

"Ugh!" she said. "Those Power Brats got lucky."

 **(The battle)**

Dragonzord then walked over to the Megazord and Hatchasruas, turned around and hit Hatchasruas with it's tail, which spinned like a drill, creating a hole which allowed Jason to escape. Both Jason and Cardiatron fell to the ground, where they landed on a grassy field.

"Whoa, look at that!" said Trini.

"It's Cardiatron." said Billy.

"You cannot defeat me." Cardiatron said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jason asked.

He then jumped up, holding both his Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger., when one of Carditrons wires hit him and sent him back to the ground. The wire then picked him up, allowing Cardiatron to blast Jason, knocking him back down.

"You are a worthy opponent, Power Ranger." said Cardiatron, as Jason got back up. "A pity I must destroy you."

"Yeah? You're about to feel the strength of Dragonzord power!" Jason said.

He then charged in.

"No! Wait!" Cardiatorn screamed.

"Yeah!" Jason said, as he kept running.

Both his Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger then glowed their respective colors, and then Jason hit Cardiatron with his Power Sword, and then the Dragon Dagger, destroying Cardiatron.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted. "So much for Cardiatron. Now for the freak with the beak!"

They all saw that Hatchasruas was moving towards them.

"I call on the power of Titianus and the Ultrazord!" Jason shouted, who then jumped back into the Megazord.

"Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted.

All the Zords then combined, once Titianus had shown up.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

The Ultrazord then fired everything it had, which hit and destroyed Hatchasruas.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was fuming.

"I hate the Power Rangers!" she moaned.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers all were back at the Youth Center, for day two of the junior martial arts competition, and also so Zack could apologize to Cameron, who was currently checking the tournament roaster, to see how far Cameron had got.

"Yes!" he said, before he walked over to the others. "Yes, yes, yes. Cameron made it to the highest martial arts level."

"Whoo!" Kimberly said.

"Wow!" said Billy.

"That's amazing." said Sophie.

"I just hope he's not too mad at me for leaving him yesterday." said Zack.

"Oh, he'll chill." said Kimberly.

Trini then touched Zack, and motioned him to look behind him, just as Cameron came in, who he then walked to.

"Cameron man, hey you made it." said Zack.

"Yeah." said Cameron, looking grumpy.

"I'm sorry I had to bail on you yesterday but I promise I'll be here for the rest of the competition okay." said Zack.

"Yeah. Okay." said Cameron, shaking Zack's hand.

"You'll do great." said Zack. "I know you will."

"In your dreams." said Bulk, who was with Skull and Biff. "Biff will make mincemeat outta that cream puff."

"Yeah, mincemeat." said Skull.

"Don't let them psych you, Cam." said Zack.

"You call this a psych?" asked Bulk, turning to the punching bag. "Show them, Biff."

Biff then hit the punching bag, with a number of punches and kicks, before turning back to Zack and Cameron. Bulk and Skull laughed, as the three of them walked past Zack and Cameron.

"You just stick to the fight plan. You'll do great." said Zack.

The final round then came up, with Cameron vs Biff. Biff soon pulled Cameron to the floor, by wrapping his arm around Cameron's neck.

"Break, break, back to center." said the referee.

"He's gonna get him with the new moves I taught him." said Bulk.

Biff then did a tornado kick, before putting his hand on Cameron's shoulder and kicked him down.

"Break, break, back to center." said the referee.

"Yes!" Skull yelled, hitting Bulk's chest.

He pulled a young kid between them and pointed to him, as Bulk looked at him.

Cameron then kicked at Biff, who moved back to avoid it, before he kicked Cameron down.

"Say Uncle." said Biff.

"Never." said Cameron.

"I think Cameron needs some encouragement." Sophie whispered to Zack.

"I think you're right, Soph." Zack whisper back, before walking closer and whispering to Cameron. "Cameron, use the new leg move."

"Come on, Cameron!" someone said in the audience.

Cameron and Biff then got back to the center. Biff then upper kicked, but Cameron ducked down and tackled Biff.

"Break." said the referee.

They were then back in the center and started again. Biff charged at Cameron, who ducked past him, grabbed his hand and threw him across the floor.

"Break. Back to center." said the referee.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered.

Biff then charged again, but Cameron moved out of the way knocked Biff past him to the floor.

"Back to center." said the referee.

"Time. The round is over." said the announcer.

"Judges call?" asked the referee, looking at the judges. "Winner...Cameron Hayes."

Everyone started clapping.

"Yes! He won!" said Zack, who grinned.

Cameron and Biff then walked to each other and bowed.

"Nice match." said Cameron, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. You too." said Biff, shaking it.

Cameron then started walking over to Zack and the others.

"You were great." said Kimberly, as Cameron came over to them.

"You got him, buddy." said Billy.

"Smile?" asked Sophie, raising her camera and photographing Cameron, who smiled.

"Why didn't you use the secret weapon move I showed you?" Bulk asked Biff, who'd walked back to him and Skull.

"What, you mean this one." said Biff, who then kicked Bulk's leg. "I'm getting a new coach."

"Ow! Ow!" Bulk said, hopping on his foot.

"So, did I make you proud, Zack?" Cameron asked.

"Absolutely." said Zack. "Proud because you believed in yourself."

They then hit hands together, and then everyone laughed.


	39. Clean-Up Club

Sophie was currently in Ms. Appleby's class, sitting down at her seat, with her friends around her.

"Everybody take their places, please." said Ms. Appleby.

Everyone then got into their seats, just as Bulk and Skull came in, with Skull holding a video camera.

"Video project, Bulk the world's greatest guy, take 32." said Skull, putting the camera to his eye.

"I have always enjoyed this notable class." said Bulk.

Skull then bumped into Ms. Appleby, as he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Take your seats now, please." she said to the pair of them.

Skull then walked backwards to his seat, still filming Bulk.

"That was Ms. Appleby, who can't wait for me to sit down." Bulk said. "She really is a lovely teacher."

Bulk then sat down in his, laughing a little.

"Uh, light's no good." said Skull. "Could you? Left..."

Bulk then stood up from his seat, only for his desk to get stuck to him.

"No, my left." said Skull. "No, your left. Back, back it up. Right...right there."

Bulk then lost his balance and fell over, causing the class to laugh. Skull then went over to Bulk to help him get up, but ends up pulling the desk up too.

"Don't worry about it, Bulk." Skull said, patting Bulk's shoulder. "I'll...edit it out later."

The laughing stopped just as Skull took his seat.

"It's time for our first video project today." said Ms. Appleby. "Trini."

Trini got up, holding her video tape in her hand, and then turned to the class.

"My video project is called, 'Pollution problems in Angel Grove'." said Trini.

Trini then put the video tape in the VCR and played the video.

 _"Pollution...it exits even here in beautiful Angel Grove."_ came Trini's voice from the video, which showed all kinds of trash in the lake, including a few oil drums _"Despite all the attention on the environment in the past few years,_ _we still have a problem with trash, dirty air and polluted water."_ the video then showed trash in the filed, including some wreaked cars. It then show a power plant, with smoke coming from the obstruction. _"Heavy industry, a major source of contaminants has made progress recently but there is still a lot that needs to be done."_ the video then showed small animals eating. _"We must take care not to destroy nature's delicate balance, for the sake of the animals and for our very world_ _because if the animals disappear...ultimately, so will we._ _"_ it then showed a couple of fish swimming around. _"The time to act is now."_ the video then stopped and Trini took it out.

"Very nice job, Trini." said Ms. Appleby. "Pollution is a serious concern to our society."

"I couldn't agree more." said Billy. "I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of Ozone depletion, Acid rain, Deforestation, and the loss of our topsoil's."

"Yeah, you're right." said Kimberly, who turned to Trini. "So what can we do to help beautify our city?"

"I want to start a clean-up club." said Trini. "One day a week, we can do some recycling, clean up nature trails, or even count animals that are endangered."

"Yeah." said Billy.

"Count me in." said Jason.

"Sounds cool." said Zack.

"Totally." said Kimberly.

"I'll see if I can get the school newspaper to print an article about it." said Sophie. "And I'll get some pictures to back it up."

"Thanks, Soph." said Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"A Clean-Up Club, eh?" Rita asked, taking her eye out of the telescope. "We'll give them something to clean. Call Finster's Polluticorn."

 **(Flashback)**

The Polluitcorn was polluting a city.

 _"The Polluticorn will make such a mess of their planet, they'll never get it cleaned up."_ Rita said.

The Polluitcorn then flew into the air.

 _"Scorpina! Goldar!"_ Rita said.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"I have you two to make sure this works." Rita said. "Now go!"

"Yes!" Scorpina said.

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were all in the Youth Center, wearing green shirts, with the words 'Clean-Up Club' written in white across the chest. Jason was doing karate moves on a couple of empty cans, before putting them in the recycling bin, with Zack and Sophie watching.

"That was very good..." Zack laughed, putting a can down himself. "But watch this."

He put his foot and the can and crushed it, just as Trini came over.

"Not very practical, but big-time points for style." said Jason, as they high-fived each other.

"How's it doing, huh?" Trini asked.

"Good. Two more, and we're done." said Zack.

"Good." said Trini. "You talk to the school newspaper, Soph?"

"I have, but they want to see pictures before they decide, Trini." said Sophie.

"Well, try and get as many as you can." said Trini. "We need to tell the people to stop polluting the planet."

"I'll try my best, Trini. Wait, let me see how much film I got." said Sophie.

She opened up her camera and saw she had over half a roll of film free.

"I've got over half a roll, Trini." said Sophie. "So I'm bound to get so good shots."

"Thanks." Trini said, as they walked up to Billy. "Very good, Billy."

"Thanks. I'm using a special mixture of totally organic paint, pigmented with various natural substances."

"Very cleaver, Billy." said Sophie.

"Okay, a little to the left." said Kimberly, who was directing Ernie with the recycling bins.

"Back a little bit to the right." she said, as the others gathered around her. "Prefect."

"Looks great." said Trini.

"Listen I want thank you guys for really helping me out, with all this recycling stuff." said Ernie.

"That's what the Clean-Up Club is for." said Trini.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Ernie." said Sophie.

"Now, let's get over to that field in the park and pick up trash, shall we?" asked Trini, turning to the others.

"Yes." said Kimberly.

"Let's go." said Zack.

They all followed Trini out, Sophie picking up her bag on the way.

"Take care, guys." said Ernie.

Just as they got to the lockers, Bulk and Skull came in, with Skull holding the video camera again.

"Bulk, the world's greatest guy, scene 42." said Skull.

"Working out." said Bulk. "This, is where I train. Pumping up is important to me."

He then walked over to the bikes.

"Hey, Bulk?" Skull asked. "You promised I could do the scene with you."

"Who's going to run the camera, stupid?" Bulk asked.

He then spotted Ernie and took the camera from Skull.

"Hey, Ernie, you want to film us working out?" Bulk asked, as Ernie walked towards them.

"You two? Working out?" Ernie asked, surprised.

"Just run the camera, okay?" Bulk asked, giving Ernie the camera.

"Oh, this ought to be fun." Ernie said, putting the camera to his eye.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were now in the park, and saw it covered in trash, from newspapers to empty cans and bottles.

"Guys, this is really sad." said Jason, as they though it, with Sophie taking pictures.

"Look at this mess." said Trini.

"This is terrible." said Jason.

"The worst I've ever seen the park in." said Sophie.

"I cannot believe people would ruin such a beautiful place." said Kimberly.

"Let me take a soil sample." said Billy, who was doing just that, before putting it in a test tube.

"Well, how bad, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Completely polluted, Soph." said Billy. "This kind of wanton disregard is so destructive to such a fragile ecosystem."

"And it stinks." said Zack.

"Okay, Clean-Up Club, time to get busy." said Trini, opening up some trash bags. "Get some pictures before helping us out, Soph."

"You got it, Trini." said Sophie.

Sophie started taking pictures off the trash all over the place, while the rest put in the trash bags. After taking a couple of pictures, Sophie decided that some pictures of people cleaning up the place would help too, and started doing that, as her friends cleaned the place up. Working together, they managed to clean the whole area up in just over half an hour, during which, Billy took another soil sample, which was cleaner than the last, and carried on until they had a pile of trash bags.

"Looks like our club really cleaned up." said Jason.

"It looks totally far out and funky down the drain dude." said Kimberly.

"Very successful venture." said Billy.

"And it was fun too." said Zack.

"Did you get some good pictures, Soph?" Jason asked.

"Yep, both of the trash and people cleaning it up." said Sophie. "Figured it might help with Trini's idea."

"Good thinking, Soph." said Kimberly.

"Now let's do that section over there and then we'll head down to the recycling center." said Trini, looking ahead of her.

"All right." said Billy, and they then walked over there.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had her eye in the telescope.

"It's almost time." she said, taking her eye out, grinning.

"Another brilliant plan, my queen." said Goldar. "Now I shall send Putties to soften them up for the Polluticorn."

 **(The park)**

Inside the pile of trash bags, a hand, holding a banana peal came out, which he then threw onto the grass. The person, who is revealed to be Bulk comes out from under the pile.

"This is going to make me look good." he said. "Thanks for all your help, goody-goods."

He and Skull, who was also under the pile, then came out, with Bulk holding two of the bags. Skull then got away from the pile and then held the video camera again.

"Bulk, the world's greatest guy, take 53." Skull said.

"I picked up all this trash myself." Bulk said.

"Beautiful, babe, but this way." Skull said, motioning Bulk to walk forward.

Bulk then walked forward a bit.

"Right." Skull said, telling Bulk to move right. "My right. The other right."

Bulk was beginning to lose his balance.

"Okay, to my right." Skull said.

Bulk then walked backwards, and then slipped on the banana peal, causing him to fall back onto the pile of trash bags. Skull took his eye out of the camera.

"Get me out of here!" Bulk said.

Skull put the camera down and then started to help Bulk up, but ended up in the pile of trash bags himself, with the camera still running.

Further away in the park, the Rangers had started picking up trash again, while Sophie snapped her camera again.

"What kind of people just dump their trash like this?" Trini asked.

"Those who are, lazy, self-concerned, and don't care what happens." said Sophie.

"Or pollutants, like that." said Billy, pointing at the sky.

Putties jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh, no! Putties!" said Kimberly, as Sophie put her camera in her bag, so it wouldn't get broken.

"Oh, man, now we've got something else to clean up." said Zack.

"Bag them!" Jason shouted.

Jason ducked under ones kick, and then grabbed it's arm. Zack block a couple of punches from one, Kimberly side flipped towards one, Billy dodged ones kick, and then ducked under ones punch, Trini, avoid ones punch by moving around it, and hitting it in the chest, and Sophie, ducked under ones upper kick, before punching it in the chest, and then hit it in the back with her elbow. Zack then wrapped his arm around ones neck, kicked it in the leg, and then threw it to the ground, Jason ducked under ones punch, and then hit it several times in the chest. Trini hit one away from her, Sophie tackled one, back flipped and then kicked another with both feet, Kimberly side flipped and then back flipped to avoid some attacks. Zack jumped kicked at one, but missed as it ducked, but then kicked it in the chest, sending it down, Kimberly ducked down to avoid twos attacks, then got back up, kicked one while punching the other at the same time. Billy hit one in the face, then jumped over it and kicked it, before turning around and kicking another, Sophie ducked to avoid ones attack, before tackling it, then jumped over it and split kicked two more. Zack did a variety of kicks on the ground, tackling several of them, before kicking another, before they formed the tower formation they had when morphed, then the girls jumped off it, with Trini kicking one, Kimberly hitting one in the leg and Sophie hitting one in the chest, before hitting it in the back. Jason and Billy then side flipped over one that was on the ground, and then Billy grabbed ones leg, while Jason kicked another, Zack kicked one and then they both side flipped, and then all six of them knocked one away from them, which made the Putties disappear.

"So much for them." said Kimberly, catching her breath.

"Yeah." said Jason.

"I must admit, impressive, Billy." said Sophie.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You held your own a lot better than usual, when we're unmorphed that is." said Sophie.

"Sophie's right there, Billy." said Jason.

"Yo, monster horse, sky high!" Zack shouted, pointing at the sky.

They looked up to see Polluitcorn, as it had wings, in the sky.

"It's flying in fast." said Kimberly.

"That's one real nightmare." said Billy.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

Polluitcron then flew by, and knocked them all down. Jason and Zack then jumped in to attack, but were hit by lasers from the horn on Polluitcorn's head, before Polluitcorn opened it's wings.

"Power Winds blow!" he shouted.

His wings created a powerful wind, knocking Jason and Zack back to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Billy asked, as the others ran to them.

"Come on!" Trini shouted. "We've got to stop him before he pollutes everything in sight!"

"Oh, man, what now?" Jason asked, once he got back up.

"Look!" Sophie shouted.

They all then saw Goldar and Scorpina show up.

"Okay." said Scorpina, getting ready to attack with Goldar.

"No." said Polluitcron, getting between them. "I will take care of these irritants."

Jason the kicked Polluitcron, but missed, Zack then under kicked, but Polluitcron ducked under it. Billy and Kimberly then grabbed an arm each, and then punched him. Zack then kicked him, followed by Sophie, Jason, and then Trini, who jumped and kicked with both feet.

"It doesn't even feel our attacks!" Billy shouted.

"I like his style!" Goldar said.

"I'm gonna destroy you and your miserable planet." Polluitcron said, getting back up, before firing laser from it's eyes, knocking them down, before flying away.

"Now what do we do?" Sophie asked.

"Let's get to the Command Center." said Jason. "Maybe Zordon can tell how to stop him."

 **(Rita's Palace)**

"That's the way, Polluticron." Rita said. "I'm so devious, it's delicious."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer, when the Rangers arrived, de-morphed.

"That horse-thing's too much." said Jason.

"This monster may prove difficult for you to defeat, Rangers." said Zordon. "Billy, help Alpha with a situation analysis while I brief the others."

"Yes, sir." said Billy, who walked over to help Alpha.

"Data printout coming up." said Alpha.

"So what's up with this new monster, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"It's all part of Rita's latest plan to destroy the Earth." said Zordon. "Observe the viewning globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe and saw the monster flying in the air.

"Rita has created this monster, the Polluticorn, to cover the Earth with pollution." said Zordon.

"We can't let that happen." said Trini.

"No." said Kimberly.

"But none of our attacks worked on him." said Sophie.

"There's got to be a way to stop that thing." said Jason.

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asked.

"None of our attacks worked on him, remember." said Sophie.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha shouted, before falling over. "Whoa!"

They all turned to see him covered in paper.

"Alpha." said Billy.

"Oh, Alpha, are you all right?" asked Trini, as she and Billy helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

Trini then tied the paper of Alpha, while Billy looked at one end of it.

"My analysis shows that the Polluticron derives it powers from it's horn." said Billy, reading the paper.

"Good work, Billy." said Zordon. "I will bring it up on the viewing globe."

"At least now we know what to destroy." said Sophie, as they turned to the viewing globe.

"The Polluticron is attacking the Angel Grove recycling plant." said Zordon, as they saw the recycling plant under attack.

 _"I can pollute your whole pathetic little planet, faster than you can clean it up."_ said Polluticron.

"We can't let him wreck that factory." said Trini.

"I know what you mean, Trini." said Sophie.

"It's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the recycling plant, and saw Polluticron, who jumped down to fight them.

"Look!" Sophie shouted, turning to see Goldar and Scorpina.

"You guys get them." said Jason.

"Right!" said Billy.

"I'll take on horn head." sais Jason.

"All right, let's do it!" said Zack.

Jason kick Polluticron, but was then hit by Polluticorn, who punched him. Billy, Sophie and Trini took on Goldar, holding their blade blasters. Billy kicked him, but didn't do much affect, before Goldar hit Trini with his sword and then Billy, while Sophie managed to block his sword with her blade, but was then hit when he tried again. Zack and Kimberly took on Scorpina, with Zack upper kicking her, but missed, while Kimberly tried hitting her with her blade, but missed too, Zack then tried his blade but it was blocked by Scorpina's boomerang, who then blocked Kimberly's kick, before knocking them both to the ground. Polluticron then hit Jason with his horn, and then grabbed his shoulders, before throwing him away. Scorpina kicked Kimberly, while Goldar knocked Billy, Trini and Sophie to the ground, while Scorpina did the same to Zack. Trini and Billy then attacked together, getting both their blades on Goldar's sword, before he knocked both of them down again, and then attacked Sophie, who blocked but was then kicked. Polluticron then jumped and hit Jason with his hand again, who then dodged Jason's punch, before kicking him, and hitting him again, sending him down.

"Got to...find a way to...chop off that horn." said Jason, getting back up.

Jason then brought out his Power Sword, before charging again.

"Face it, I'm just too powerful for you puny Ranger." said Polluticron, which made Jason stop. "Besides, your friends are finished."

Jason looked over to see the others in trouble.

"Wait a minute. I've gotta finish destroying this recycling plant first." said Polluticron. "Aw, so much to pollute, so little time."

"Your polluting days are over, horseface." said Jason. "I'm sending you back to the barn."

"What?!" Polluticron exclaimed.

Polluticron then charged in and knocked Jason over, and then hit him with his hand, when Jason had got back up, and then hit him again, knocking him down.

Goldar and Scorpina then knocked down the rest, and they were all getting annoyed.

"All right, smog-breath, my friends need help." said Jason, getting back up. "I summon the power of the Dragon Shield!"

The Dragon Shield then appeared on Jason's suit. He then pulled out the Dragon Dagger and charged at Polluticron, who fired at him, but the blasts were deflected by the Dragon Shield, and then Jason jumped and hit Polluticorn with his Power Sword, before chopping it's horn off with the Dragon Dagger.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"I'll get you for that!" she shouted. "See the Unicorn grow!"

She then threw her wand down to Earth, and then Polluticron suddenly grew giant.

"We need dinozord power...!" Jason shouted, once the Rangers had regrouped.

"Now!" they all shouted.

They all then jumped into their Zords, as soon as they'd arrived, and quickly formed the Megazord battle mode. Polluticron then jumped into the sky and flew around the Megazord, hitting it, then did it again, before landing.

"Toxic wind blow!" Polluticron shouted, spreading it's wings and blowing the Megazord backwards though the air, with him blasted it while blowing backwards.

"Clean that!" he shouted, as the Megazord got back up.

"We're getting rocked, guys." said Jason. "We need the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword then fell from the sky, and landed in the Megazord's hand. The Megazord then jumped in the air, and then flew towards Polluticron.

"Huh?" Polluitcron asked. "Uh-oh!"

"Let's finish him!" Jason said.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, and then the Power Sword hit Polluticron, causing him to fall down and get destroyed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita put her hand on her head.

"Oh, such a headache!" she moaned.

"Never fear, someday we'll make those Power Rangers pay." said Goldar.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were then back at the Youth Center, watching the news.

 _"This special bulletin just in."_ said the newsman. _"We've just gotten word that once again the amazing Power Rangers, have saved our city and the fair world, from one of Rita Repulsa's lethel monster's. Eyewitnesses report that after a lengthy battle, the Power Rangers and their Zords were able to defeat the beast, just before it attacked downtown Angel Grove. No people were reported injured. How long will we be save from Rita Replusa and her notorious monsters? No one knows for sure, but thank you, Power Rangers, whoever you are_."

"Hey, more recycling, gang." said Ernie, behind them holding a box of plastic bottles. "It's time to go to work."

They got out of their seats and went to help.

"Okay Ernie." said Trini, as they did.

Billy and Sophie put and few empty cans on a tower made out of them.

"That makes over 500." said Billy.

"Someday soon, this plastic is gonna make like a lot of credit cards." said Kimberly, who was helping Trini with the plastic bottles.

"Oh, yeah? Well, check out this pile of papers." said Zack, who was with Jason and the Newspaper pile. "Man, we just saved a Redwood."

"Oh, no." Kimberly said quietly.

Bulk and Skull were by the lockers. Skull still had the video camera, while Bulk was rolling in a rubber tire.

"Remember, you want to help." Skull said. "Act real helpful. Tell them you're here to help."

"Yeah, yeah. I know my line." Bulk said.

They then entered the main room.

"All right. Bulk, the world's greatest guy, scene 78." said Skull.

"I always like to help out with the recycling drive." said Bulk, who let go of the tire, and hit Skull in the leg, causing him to fall into the piles of paper, which also knocked down the plastic bottles.

"Hey!" Sophie shouted.

"What a dork." Bulk said, who started walking on, with his foot caught in the tire.

He tried to get his foot out, but he ended up knocking over the rest of the bottles, and crashed into the cans.

"I'm gonna pound you!" he said to Skull, who came up with the camera.

"Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk." said Skull, pointing to the camera. "I'm taping."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." said Bulk. "I think, whenever possible, everything should be recycled."

He crunched a can up and threw it at Skull, before passing out.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, the Rangers were in Ms. Appleby's class again, as Ms. Appleby walked around the class.

"Today, we will be seeing Bulk and Skull's video, won't we?! asked Ms. Appleby, stopping in front of Bulk.

"Um...well..." said Bulk, sounding like he didn't know what to say.

Skull then ran into the classroom, holding a video tape in his hands.

"Just finished editing it." he said, giving it to Ms. Appleby.

"This will be very interesting." said Ms. Appleby, putting the tape into the VCR.

"I'm sure it'll be an award-winning project." said Bulk, as Skull took his seat behind him. "How's it look?"

"There are a few glitches but nothing to worry about." said Skull.

The tape began playing.

 _"I have no class."_ said Bulk on the TV, which look liked parts had been edited out.

 _"Take your seats, now."_ said Ms. Appleby on the video.

 _"That Ms Appleby can't, can't teach."_ said Bulk on the TV, before he did what the real Bulk did yesterday, causing everyone except Bulk to laugh.

 _"Pumping up, Is important to me."_ said Bulk on TV, who was now in the Youth Center.

It then showed Bulk on one of the machines at the Youth Center, with Skull falling off his shoulder's, and when Bulk tired to get out, he got his head stuck. It then showed Bulk and Skull playing with Shinais, only for them both to drop them, with Bulk hurting his hand and falling to the floor, with Skull tripping over his leg. It then showed Bulk on one of the Youth Center Bikes, while Skull rode the punching bag and played it like a guitar, with Bulk then falling down.

"I'm going to..." Bulk started to say.

"I-I-I...I thought I cut that part out." said Skull, interrupting him.

It then showed Bulk holding two trash bags, with a pile of more behind him.

 _"I picked trash myself."_ said Bulk on the TV, who then fell into the pile of trash bags behind him.

It then showed what Bulk had done yesterday at the Youth Center, crashing into the plastic bottles and the tower of cans.

 _"I think, I should be recycled."_ said Bulk on the TV, crunching the can and falling back.

Nearly the whole class laughed, even Ms. Appleby, who was trying to prevent herself from doing so.

"I'm going to pound you cameraman!" Bulk shouted.

"I can fix it." said Skull, getting out of his chair. "I can fix it."

Bulk then got so mad that Skull ran for it, with Bulk chasing after him, after he got loose from his desk, which was stuck around him again, while everyone laughed.


	40. A Bad Reflection on You

**A/N: This is probably my second favorite season 1 episode, after the Trouble with Shellshock.**

* * *

Inside Rita's palace, Rita was standing on the balcony.

"You puny Power Rangers think you're so tough." she said. "Well, the Twin Man's a lot tougher than you are."

"Scorpina will be in command of this mission." Goldar said, as Scorpina stood by a group of Putties. "And with the help of the Twin Man's powers, they shall pulverize those Power Brats once and for all."

"We've got our work cut out for us, don't we." said Baboo.

Rita then faced Scorpina, Twin Man and five Putties.

"The Twin Man will transform you into exact duplicates of the Power Rangers." she said to them. "Once you're on Earth, you'll do your best to do your worst, make them look bad and ruin their reputations. And then you'll slice them and dice them!"

She then laughed as Twin Man and the Putties teleported to Earth and landed in the park, but they were disguised as the Power Rangers, in their human forms, but with sunglasses on to cover their red eyes.

"We have our orders." said Twin Man, who was disguised as Jason. "Let's go."

As soon as they got to the school, carrying wrenches, garden shears and crowbars, they made their way to the drinking fountain, with Twin Man pushing a student out of the way. They didn't see Bulk and Skull enter the hallway, who were watching them all. Twin Man then signaled them to get to work, with himself and Billy's double messing with it. Bulk and Skull then walked over to Kimberly's double, who was by cutting her nails.

"Hey, Babe." said Skull. "Want to catch the Submarine races tonight?"

"Sure sweet lips. Give me a call." said Kimberly's double, before she walked off, leaving them both confused.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Hi, Billy." said a kid behind Billy's double.

Billy's double gave Twin Man the crowbar, and then grabbed the kid.

"This is gonna hurt you, a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." he said, who then pushed the kid into a locker. "Pasta la pizza, baby."

He then threw the kid to the floor.

"Whoa!" the kid said.

Twin Man then took the top of the drinking fountain off, and then Trini's double poured foam powder down it, before stopping so Twin Man could put the lid back on.

"There." he said.

"Hey, Sophie." said a girl, who walked behind them.

Sophie's double turned around, nodding to the others.

"What do you want?" she asked, rudely.

"Well, I...I was just gonna ask if you got the pictures for the school paper today." said the girl.

"Must've forgot." said Sophie's double. "Now why don't you bug off. Me and my friends are busy."

"Um, yeah...sure." said the girl, who then walked off.

Twin Man then signaled for them to move.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"How lovely." Rita said, who was watching from the balcony. "It's all going exactly as I said."

She then laughed, before putting her eye in the telescope.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Mr. Caplan came over to get a drink by the fountain, only to get covered in the foam they put in it.

"What the..?" he asked.

Twin Man and the Ranger doubles were watching, with Zack's and Sophie's grinning.

"Good grief!" Mr. Caplan said, trying to move, but he had to walk very slowly, and ended up slipping.

The bell then rang, and the students came out.

"And this is only the beginning." said Twin Man, taking his sunglasses off.

The students laughed at Mr. Caplan, who was struggling to get up, not to mention his wig fell off.

"Ha. Gotcha." said Trini's double, as Mr. Caplan looked at them.

"In you face!" said Sophie's double.

"Detention!" Mr. Caplan shouted at them, before falling over again.

Twin Man and the doubles laughed before leaving.

"We really cleaned up." said Zack's double.

Just after they left, the real Power Rangers showed up, and saw Mr. Caplan on the floor, and rushed over to help, with Jason turning the fountain off.

"Mr. Caplan...can we give you a hand?" Billy asked.

"You six, detention now!" said Mr. Caplan, pointing at them all.

"What?!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Yes." said Mr. Caplan.

"Is this a joke, Mr. Caplan?" Sophie asked.

"It's no joke, Miss Davis. I'm serious!" said Mr. Caplan.

They were all later in detention with Bulk and Skull, who were almost always in detention, Sophie was sat beside Trini and behind Zack.

Mr. Caplan then came in, wiping the cream off him.

"Now...you all know why you're here." he said.

Skull then blew a raspberry noise.

"Your drinking fountain prank was the height of delinquency." said Mr. Caplan.

"But Mr. Caplan..." Jason tried to say, but was cut off.

"Silence!" Mr. Caplan shouted. "Now, you're to remain in your seats for the duration of the day. I have a meeting to attend..."

"Hey, Mr. Caplan. Go to your meeting." said Bulk. "I know the routine. I'll fill them in on the rest."

"All right, but I'll be back to check on you shortly." said Mr. Caplan, who then left the room.

"Thought he'd never leave." said Skull, after Mr. Caplan had left.

He and Bulk then got out of their seats.

"Hey, you, get out of my chair." Bulk said to Jason.

"Do I see your name written on it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Bulk said, moving Jason's file, to reveal his name in black chalk. "Right here. See? B-U-U-L-K."

"It's not even spelled right." said Trini.

"She got you there, Bulk." said Sophie.

"Quiet, Miss Camera girl." said Bulk, as Jason got up from his seat and he sat down in it.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Skull asked Kimberly, who was in front of him.

"Get real, Eel." said Kimberly, getting a book out of her bag.

"I can't believe I'm in detention again." Sophie said.

"You've had detention before?" Zack asked.

"Yes, once, back when I was eight." said Sophie.

"Why, what happened?" Billy asked.

"I kind of spilled slippery water all over the school hallway once." said Sophie. "And a lot of the kids thought I did it deliberately."

"How long was it for?" Trini asked.

"A whole week, Trini." said Sophie. "But I've never been in detention since."

"I wonder what mom made me for detention today." said Bulk, opening up his lunchbox, taking his napkin out and putting it on his shirt collar. He then takes out the food he had in his lunchbox, which included a long sandwich.

"Mmm! I'm hungry." he said.

He then took out a pie, a pineapple, a mustard and ketchup bottle.

"Told her I was hungry this morning. Mmm!" he said.

He then took out a soda can, some more small things, and then a couple of bananas.

"I'm hungry." he said.

"How does all that fit into that box." Sophie said.

"I don't know, Soph. I just don't know." said Trini.

Skull then peered over at Bulk's food, just as Bulk was gonna start eating a sandwich.

"Quit staring." Bulk said. "Your ugly mug is causing me to lose my appetite."

"Oh, come on, Bulky. Give me a little piece, please." Skull whispered, begging.

Bulk gave him the soda can, and then Skull sat back down.

"Something's not right, guys." said Jason.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Trini asked.

"Skull thinks he has a date with Kimberly." said Zack.

"Well, that's not the first time." said Sophie. "Remember when her, me and Billy got turned into punks."

"Oh, don't remind me, Soph." said Kimberly, who sounding like she wanted to forget that.

"Yeah, but true." said Jason.

"And not even Skull's that mentally deficient." said Billy.

Skull then opened the can, only to get it spilled all over his face, causing them to laugh, but Kimberly was the loudest.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Skull, who then walked up too Kimberly, forcing her out of her seat.

She then moved just as Skull was about to spray the soda on her, only to hit Bulk instead.

"Uh-oh. She ducked!" Skull said, pointing at Kimberly, as Bulk started to get angry.

"Shut up, moonbrain!" Bulk shouted, throwing a pie at him, which landed on Skull's face.

Skull then tasted some of the pie on his face.

"Gee, Bulk, this is better than mom makes." he said. "Thanks for sharing."

Bulk then spat at him.

"Ah, man, do we have to put with this all afternoon?" Zack asked.

"I think we'll have to, Zack." said Sophie. "That's what happened back when I was eight."

This made them all moan.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Now for phase two." said Goldar.

Rita took her eye out of the mirror.

"It's going to feel so good, to see those Rangers get what they deserve." she said.

 **(The city)**

Twin Man and the Putty duplicates were walking on a rooftop, now in the Rangers Ranger form. (Sophie's was on the end beside of Zack's).

"No mercy!" ordered Twin Man.

"Right." said Billy's double.

They all jumped down from the rooftop, and landed in the town square.

"Surprise!" Twin Man shouted, bringing his blade blaster out, which he then fired at the citizens in the area.

The rest of the doubles did the same, Kimberly's grabbed a chair and scare away a girl, Billy's grabbed and threw someone away, Zack's fried his blade blaster at the running civilians, Sophie's grabbed someone by the leg and then threw him to the ground.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

In the classroom, the real Rangers were sitting around bored.

"Man, this stinks." said Zack.

"Yeah. It's like we're being blamed for something we didn't do." said Trini.

"But who would fame us, just to get us in detention?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph." said Kimberly.

By this time, Bulk had finished his food, and then he looked at his watch.

"Oh, boy!" he said, getting up. "It's time for my favorite cartoon."

He lifted up another bag, this one being bigger with the words 'Detention survival kit' written on it. He pulled out a mini TV, walked over to Mr. Caplan's desk and turned it on, once Skull had plugged it in. He then started watching it, until Skull got in front of him.

"Out of my way, pinhead." Bulk said, who grabbed Skull and threw him aside.

"But, Bulk, I want to see too." said Skull.

"Hmm! What a remarkable display of early Neanderthal socio credit." said Billy, writing it down on his notepad.

Skull then walked on his knees back to Bulk, and then they started laughing at the cartoon.

 _"We interrupt this program for a special report."_ said an announced the TV.

This caught the Rangers eyes, as they stood up and walked to it.

 _"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who once fought on the side of justice as the defenders of our planet, have now joined with the forces of evil."_ said the announcer.

"Say what?" Zack asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sophie asked.

"That's bogus, we..." said Jason, who then remembered Bulk and Skull were there. "I mean, the Power Rangers would never join the forces of evil."

 _"Our camera caught the beginning of this tragic turn of events as the Power Rangers staged a terrifying attack on downtown Angel Grove just moments ago."_ said the announcer, as they saw themselves morphed, making havoc and destroying the city.

"I can't believe my eyes." said Kimberly.

"Or my ears." said Trini.

They see Jason firing his blade blaster at the crowd.

 _"This attack was totally unprovoked and took the city by surprise."_ said the announcer.

"But that's impossible." said Billy.

"Man, the Power Rangers are being framed." said Jason.

 _"Today, the Rangers are behaving like the hoodlums they once put out of business."_ said the announcer. _"It is indeed a dark day for Angel Grove and the entire world."_

"All right!" Bulk and Skull said together.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen what was happening in the viewing globe.

"The Power Rangers would never, in a million millenniums, join the forces of evil!" Alpha said.

"Of course not." Zordon said. "This is Rita's doing. She's reached a new low this time."

"I just can't believe it." Alpha said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers were now huddled together, except Kimberly, who was looking out the door to make sure no one was outside.

"This is starting to make sense." said Sophie "Rita must have created those phoneys to frame us."

"And it must've been them that caused the drinking fountain incident." said Zack.

"Yeah, you're right." said Billy.

"This is got to be one of Rita's most evil plans ever." said Jason.

"We've got to get out of here and stop those phoney Rangers before they destroy the world." said Billy.

"But how?" Sophie asked.

"We could just morph." said Trini.

"No way." said Jason. "We can't reveal our identities to Bulk and Skull."

"Hey, Caplan just took off." said Kimberly, sticking her head back in the room. "Now's our change to sneak out."

She then walked out the door.

"Come on, let's follow her." said Jason.

"I wouldn't." said Bulk, making them turn back to him. "She'll be back"

"Three, two, one..." said Skull.

Kimberly then came back in, followed by Mr. Caplan.

"And stay in." he said to her.

"Amateurs." said Bulk.

"Nice try, Kim." said Sophie, as Kimberly walked back to them.

 _"Attention, students."_ said a girl on the PA. _"Due to the current state of emergency, no one is allowed to leave the school premises until further notice. Have a nice day."_

 _"We're back with live coverage of the current crisis in downtown Angel Grove."_ said the TV announcer.

The Rangers walked back up to the TV.

 _"The magnitude of this crisis increasing as in the amount of destruction, which at this point is impossible to answer."_ said the announcer. _"All efforts to stop the Power Rangers have failed and the city, perhaps the world, is at their mercy."_

"Morphin is the only way." Jason whispered to the others.

"But how?" Trini asked.

"We can't morph in front of Bulk and Skull." Sophie whispered.

"I've got an idea." said Zack.

He walked over to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, Skull." Zack said to him. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Sure." said Skull.

"Yeah, geek, show us something we haven't seen." said Bulk.

"You mean, like the alphabet?" Kimberly asked.

They both shook their heads at her.

"All right, all right. Check this out." said Zack. "I can make us, disappear."

"No way." said Skull.

"Yes way." said Zack. "All right, but first, cover your eyes."

"And count backwards from ten." said Jason.

Bulk took something out of his jacket pocket and wrapped it around his eyes, while Skull put his neckband around his.

"Now, plug your ears with your fingers and then count backwards." said Trini.

"Ten..." said Bulk.

"Nine..." said Skull, as Zack made his way back to the rest.

"Uh, seven..." said Bulk.

"Uh, eight..." said Skull.

"Uh...six..." said Bulk.

"Eight..." said Skull.

"Seven..." said Bulk.

"Nine..." said Skull.

"It's morphin time." said Jason, just as Bulk said. "Seven..."

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The doubles were still chasing the scared civailians.

"Now!" Scorpina said.

Jason's, Sophie's and Kimberly's doubles then chased some of the civilians by the river.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were still counting, like they hadn't heard them shouting.

"Nine..." Skull said.

"Hey, don't forget to tell us when we can open them?" Bulk asked.

"Seven..." Skull said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing, while looking through the telescope, as she was pleased at how her plan was going.

"Yeah, that's it." she said. "Beat them, my Rangers."

 **(The riverside)**

The real Rangers arrived at the riverside, and saw their doubles there. Jason then threw the Dragon Dagger at his double, knocking him down.

"You don't stand a change." said Twin Man, getting up, with his fellow doubles gathering around him.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Not!" the real Rangers said.

"Oh, yeah? Scorpina asked, getting in front of them. "You want a bet?"

"You can't fight the real thing Scorpina." said Jason.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were still counting.

"Six..." Bulk said.

"Seven..." said Skull.

"Eight..." said Bulk.

"Nine..." said Skull.

"Uh...eight?" Bulk asked. "Wait, I already said that. I give up."

He then took his blindfold off.

"Seven..." Skull said.

Bulk then saw the Rangers were gone.

"Hey." he said, getting up. "They're gone."

"Seven..." Skull said.

"What did you do with them?" Bulk asked, walking up to Skull.

"I can't hear you." Skull said.

Bulk then pulled down Skull's bandana off his face.

"Hey." Skull said. "They're gone."

"Nothing gets past you." Bulk said. "Come on, we got to find them."

They both then started looking around the room.

 **(The riverside)**

"Power Rangers!" the real Rangers all shouted.

"Get them!" Scorpina ordered.

"Let's do it." said Jason, and they then jumped down to fight their double.

Billy kicked at his double, but it rolled forward, and then they engage in a few punches before Billy tried to kick again, and then punched, but his double blocked the punch and grabbed his arms, but he managed to get free. Kimberly kicked her double, who blocked and upper kicked her, before trying again, but Kimberly blocked it. Sophie rolled forward to avoid her double's kick, she then tried to punch it in the chest, but it grabbed her arm, but she broke free by hitting it's leg. Jason ducked under a kick from his double, then kicked back but missed, and then tried again with the other leg, but that missed too. Trini jump to avoid a kick from her double, and then they engaged in a hand fight, before Trini ran past it and tried to tackle it. Zack kicked his double but missed, then it tired to upper kick him, but then Zack hit it's arm and then upper kicked again, but he missed again. Trini and her double then jumped in the air, with Trini getting knocked down, but she got back up, and then she and her double then rolled forward, with her double trying to tackle her. Sophie back flipped to avoid a kick her double sent her, then she tried to jump kick it, but it grabbed her legs and threw her aside. Kimberly and her double hit their hands against each other, until Kimberly grabbed her double's arm.

"Trini, help!" it shouted, sounding like Kimberly.

Trini kicked her double away and then turned what happened.

"Kim!" Trini shouted, jumping up to help what she thought was Kimberly, by knocking the real Kimberly down.

"If you're hurt you stay behind me and I'll-" Trini said, before Kimberly's double put her hands on her neck.

"Hurt? Don't make me laugh." Kimberly's double said.

"Hold on, Trini." said Kimberly, bringing her Power Bow out, and fired an arrow at her double, knocking it down, which changed into a Putty.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, now looking worried.

"Uh-oh." she said.

 **(The riverside)**

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked, after running to Trini.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Trini.

"Are you sure it's you, Trini?" Kimberly asked.

"You bet." said Trini, as her double jumped to attack. "Watch."

She threw her Power Daggers at her double, hitting it in the chest, knocking it to the ground, were it turned into a Putty.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita now had her eye back in her telescope.

"No!" she moaned.

 **(The riverside)**

Sophie tackled her double, but it jumped up and kicked her.

"I've had about enough off you!" her double shouted, bringing out her Power Claw, which looked like Sophie's.

"You not only take my appearance, but my weapon too!" Sophie shouted, bringing out her Power Claw.

Her double then jumped to attack but Sophie blocked it with her claw, her double then kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Her double then jumped to attack again but Sophie jumped out of the way, then jumped back and hit her double in the back, which she then kicked away were it turned into a Putty.

Billy's double fried his Blade Blaster at him, but Billy moved out of the way and brought out his Power Lance. His double did the same thing, before jumping to attack but Billy blocked it, and they eventually got their Lance's locked together. Billy then tired to kick it again, before knocking it's Lance out of it's hands, and getting his own caught under it's arm, which allowed Billy to knock it down, before hitting it, making it turn back into a Putty.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, those Power Rangers are doing it again!" Rita moaned, who was now pacing on the balcony. "I can't stand it! I just can't stand it!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were still searching for the Rangers. Skull opened up a cupboard.

"Not in there." he said.

He then walked to another one and opened it.

"Not in there." he said.

He then moved to another cupboard.

"Ha!" he said, as he opened it, hitting Bulk's left arm. "They're not in there either."

He then closed the cupboard.

 **(The riverside)**

Zack and his double threw punches at each other, until their hands became interlocked, which allowed Zack hit it with his knee, before throwing it over the fence they were near. Zack then jumped down and hit it with his Power Axe, making it fall down and turn into a Putty.

Jason and Twin Man were locking their Power Swords together, until Twin Man knocked Jason down. He then tried to hit Jason with his sword, but Jason blocked it with his, and then kicked him in the shoulder. They then locked swords again, until Twin Man hit Jason with his, but then Jason hit I'm with his, and then jumped up and kicked him with both legs, knocking him down, were he rolled over and went back to his normal form. The Rangers then all regrouped, ready to fight him.

"Farewell, Power Brats." Twin Man said.

He then powering up his sword, and then blasted the Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"Mirrors, mirrors all around, smash the Rangers to the ground." he then, making the Rangers feel dizzy, before he blasted them again.

"Man, this guy's getting on my nerves!" Jason shouted, getting back up.

"And to think I always like mirrors." said Kimberly. "Let's get him, guys."

"You're finished!" Twin Man shouted, charging at them.

"Rangers!" Jason shouted. "Blade Blasters up!"

They then formed the tower formation.

"Fire!" They all shouted together, with their blast hitting Twin Man, causing his sword to fall out of his hands.

"All right, Power Rangers!" Jason shouted. "Let's bring them together!"

"Right!" said Trini.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, once it was formed. "Fire!" the blast they fired hit Twin Man and destroyed him.

They then jumped to a flower patch.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

People came running up to them, cheering.

"We saw the whole thing." said a woman, who was touching Billy's arm. "It's terrible how those evil twins tried to frame you."

"We knew you wouldn't let us down." said a man, who touching Zack's arm. "Not the real Power Rangers."

"But what kept you guys?" asked a girl, who was standing in front of Sophie.

"Our teleportation system was under repair." said Sophie, who ruffled the girl's hair. "So sorry about being late."

"And so, the Power Rangers are cleared of wrong doing, and once again, have made the world a safer place." said a TV Newswomen.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"Finster!" she yelled. "I got to have a better monster to beat these guys!"

She then walked away from the balcony.

"Out of my way, Goldar!" she said, pushing past him. "I've got a headache!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull walked to Mr. Caplan's desk, and then opened the drawers.

"They're not in there either." Skull said. "Hey, Bulk, I have an idea. Why don't we turn those goody two-shoes in?"

Bulk grinned.

"Let's do it." he said.

They both walked out the room, and saw Mr. Caplan by the drinking fountain.

"Hey, Mr. Caplan." Bulk called.

Mr. Caplan then saw them.

"Those goody-goodys split." Bulk said, as he and Skull pointed to the classroom.

"Sure, Bulk." said Mr. Caplan.

"Scum's honor." said Skull, holding his hand up. "Just go in and check."

The Rangers then teleported back the room they'd been in at the school, and quickly sat back down in their seats.

"All right, but if their in there, you guys will be doing detention at age 50." Mr. Caplan said, walking to Bulk and Skull.

"So what's another two years." said Skull.

"Put a lid on it, nincompoop." said Bulk.

Mr. Caplan then walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Caplan." the Rangers all said together.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Bulk asked, pointing at them.

"It's magic." said Zack.

"Yeah. With mirrors, like this one." said Kimberly, holding a mirror up.

The school bell rang and then they got up from their seats.

"Well, I hope you all learned a lesson." Mr. Caplan said.

"We sure did." said Jason.

"Yep." said Trini.

"And I'll see you two tomorrow." Mr. Caplan said, pointing to Bulk and Skull.

"Right." they both, as Mr. Caplan left the room.

"Guys, come on guys, tell us how you did it." Bulk said, as they walked to the door. "Guys, come on. Zack."

But they all didn't listen and left the room.

"Get a life." Zack said, before he left, as he was the last one out.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a little trouble writing the battle with the Ranger duplicates, as I couldn't tell who was real and who wasn't, until the fakes turned back into Putties.**


	41. Doomsday Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of Doomsday.**

* * *

Sophie was walking down the hallway with her friends, expect for Zack, while Kimberly was reading the town newspaper.

"And because of their contribution to justice and their unending efforts to protect then entire planet, Angel Grove city officials have declared today Power Ranger Day." Kimberly read.

They all laughed and grinned.

"Hey, Jenai." Zack said to a girl.

"Hi." Jenai said, as they past each other.

Zack then spotted the others.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Hey." said Jason, turning around to face him.

"Hey. We're reading about the Power Rangers." said Trini.

"You should read it, Zack." said Sophie.

"Oh, yeah? What's it say?" Zack asked, stepping behind Kimberly.

"Mayor Carrington hopes that the mysterious super heroes will make a public appearance in Angel Grove park, where countless fans will be gathered to celebrate them." Kimberly read, before closing the newspaper. "I have a feeling the Power Rangers will show up, don't you?"

"I think they will, Kim." said Sophie.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised." said Jason, after high fiving Zack.

"Hey, Soph, is the school newspaper covering the event?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but they'll have to get another photographer for this one." said Sophie, grinning.

"You're right there." said Trini.

"Yeah, you're not exactly Spider-Man who can take pictures of himself." Zack joked.

"Very funny, Zack." Sophie said, making them all laugh.

As they walked away from the stairs, Bulk and Skull came down them.

"Come on, Bulk. You got to tell me." said Skull, running past Bulk. "What are you planning?"

"Okay, all right, okay." Bulk said.

They then walked behind a plier, to make sure no one could hear them.

"You know that they're planning a party for the Power Rangers in the park?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah." Skull replied.

"We'll we are gonna steal a little bit of their thunder." Bulk said, who then lifted Skull up. "We're going to show Angle Grove that the Power Rangers aren't the only super heroes in this city."

"Yeah. They're not the only super heroes in this city." Skull said.

Bulk then put Skull down.

"They're not?" Skull asked, confused.

"Wait till they get a load of us." Bulk said, grinning and smiling.

Bulk then motioned for Skull to follow him, while they both sniggered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing.

"Maybe we should attend this little party too." she said.

"Suppose they'll be any little Swedish Meatballs?" Baboo asked.

"Quiet, you bubbleheads." Goldar said. "We're not for a social visit. We're going to destroy the Power Rangers."

"That's right, Goldar." Rita said, as the skull's eyes glowed red. "And to finish them off, I will use all of my power to activate your Zord, Cyclopsis."

She ran her hands over a crystal ball.

"Oh, my star!" she said, as thunder clouds were shown. "A few wild storms and evil winds arise! Who dares to challenge you?!"

Squatt put his hands on his head, looking like he was scared.

"Can't watch." he muttered.

"Bring forth, Cyclosis, now!" Rita yelled.

Lighting then appeared around the skull. Squatt and Baboo hugged each other sacredly, while Finster kept his head down.

"I shall not fail you, my queen." Goldar said. "I will pilot Cyclopsus and send the Power Rangers to their doom."

 **(The park)**

Later that day, the park was completely full of people, who all probably were hoping the Power Rangers would show up. Jason and Zack were walking among the crowd.

"Billy and the girls are suppose to meet us right around here." said Jason, as they walked by some people.

"Check it out, man. All these people are here to see the Power Rangers." said Zack, looking at the crowd.

They both high-fived each other as they walked on.

"Hey, Angela." Zack said, spotting Angela, who was in front of them. "Hey, why don't we get together tonight and go out? I'm serious."

"Oh, Zack. If you were a Power Ranger, I would say yes in a minute." Angela replied, before walking off. "Keep trying."

"Nice to feel appreciated, huh?" Jason asked, putting his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Speaking of which, don't you think it's about time for us to morph into costume." Zack said.

He then walked off after Angela, when Jason grabbed him from behind.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jason said. "We still got a little time. I mean, by mingling with the crowd like this we lessen the chances of anybody finding out who we rally are."

Further away in the crowd, Sophie, Kimberly, Billy and Trini were walking past people, on they're way to meet up with Jason and Zack.

"I cannot believe how many people are here." said Kimberly. "Hey, look, there's Ernie."

"Hey, Ernie." said Billy, waving at him.

"Hi." said Trini, doing the same.

"Ms. Appleby, hi." said Billy, noticing Ms. Appleby in the crowd.

"Hi, kids." she said to them as they walked past her.

"There's Mr. Caplan." said Sophie, pointing at Mr. Caplan.

"Hi, Mr. Caplan." they said waving at him.

"Hi, kids. I still glad you learned your lesson from the drinking fountain incident." said Mr. Caplan.

"Oh, we have sir." said Sophie, as they past him.

"Prodigious, everyone's here to see the Power Rangers." said Billy.

"Gosh, this is so neat." said Trini.

"I don't see Tommy anywhere." said Kimberly.

"He probably feels bad, you know, kind of left out." Trini said.

"I don't blame him, Trini." said Sophie.

"Yeah. He'll show up." said Kimberly.

"Hey, look. There's Jason and Zack." said Billy, pointing at their friends. "Come on."

They all started making their way towards them, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, Sophie!" It shouted, and they turned around to see Milo there.

"What's up, Milo?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Milo said, before he realized Sophie didn't have her camera with her. "Hey, where's your camera?"

"I left it at home." said Sophie. "I haven't got any film left, so I didn't see no point in bringing it."

"But, you do know the school newspaper wants a picture of the Power Rangers, don't you?" asked Milo.

"I know, Milo, but they'll have to get someone else for this event." said Sophie. "I used the last of my film for Trini's Clean-Up Club."

"Oh, great! I was hoping you'd do it, since you're the best the newspaper has." said Milo.

"Well, you'll just have to go for second best. Sorry, Milo." said Sophie, who then turned around and followed her friends.

"Was that Milo back there?" asked Zack.

"Yep, he said he wanted me to photograph the Power Rangers." said Sophie.

"And what did you tell him?" Jason asked.

"I told him he'd have to get someone else." said Sophie. "And that I didn't have any film left in my camera."

"Is that true?" Zack asked.

"Well, yes, to be honest." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole event.

"Look at them." she said, before laughing.

"You want a big crowd?" Baboo asked.

"Yeah, we'll trap the people in another dimension and make it easy to hunt the Rangers down." said Squatt.

"My, queen, the dimensional vortex beam is ready." said Finster.

"Soon, everyone of them will be our prisoners." said Goldar.

Rita clutched his fist together.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were walking towards a photo booth with flyers on it. Bulk then ripped one off it, and then scrunched it into a ball, laughing along with Skull.

"Today's the day the people of Angel Grove are going to meet this city's newest super heroes." Bulk said. "Come on. Let's duck in here."

"Yeah. Let's duck in here." Skull said, as they walked around.

They then entered the photo booth.

"Hey! No one will see us here." Bulk said, as they stripped off their clothes.

A while later, they both came out of the photo booth, dressed up like super heroes.

"With iron chests and arms of steel..." Bulk said, as they walked through the crowd.

"We've got real super hero appeal." Skull finished.

"We'll protect this city with all our might." sad Bulk. "Bulkster…"

"And Super Skull..." Skull finished.

"Will set things right." they both said.

"Come on." Bulk said to Skull. "Let's go show up those Power Rangers."

"Yeah." Skull said, as they hit hands together.

They both then walked off. Sophie and her friends were now standing in the middle of the park.

"So, you guys ready to morph?" Jason asked the others.

"Oh, yeah!" Zack said, excitedly.

"Clam down a bit, Zack." said Sophie.

"Yes! Yes!" Zack said. "I gotta impress, Angela."

They all laughed, just as they Bulk's voice.

"Out of our way." he said, and they saw him and Skull walk up behind them.

"Yes. Out of our way." said Skull.

"What are they doing in those costumes?" Kimberly asked, once they'd walked past them.

"This I've got to see." said Jason.

"You're not the only one, Jase." said Sophie.

Bulk and Skull walked on the stage, were Bulk walked up to the microphone.

"Testing." Bulk said into the microphone. "Testing. Testing."

The crowd had stopped talking and turned to face them.

"Hello, good citizens of Angel Grove." Bulk said to the crowd. "And welcome to this city's most historic moment, a moment when two of the most dynamic, powerful, incredible super heroes ever to walk the Earth decided to move to this fair city and protect it's people. Of course, I'm talking about myself and my sidekick. I'm...the incredible Bulkster!"

"And I'm Super Skull...boy wonderful!" Skull said.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any more embarrassing." said Kimberly.

"Who do they think they are?" Sophie asked, giggling. "Batman and Robin."

"You got me, Soph." said Zack.

"Show us some of your super powers?" said boy asked, not believing them.

"Yeah." said another boy.

"Yeah!" said a few people in the crowd.

"Let us see!" a man said.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, and then walk to the middle of the stage. They both started doing some weird and embarrassing moves, making the crowd laugh.

"This is classic." Zack laughed.

"I don't think I've seen them embarrass themselves more than this." Sophie laughed.

The crowd continued laughing at them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"My queen, at your command all of Angle Grove will be beamed into another dimension." said Goldar, taking his sword out.

"Zap them now." said Rita, who had her eye in the telescope.

She then took it out while laughing.

"Good-bye, sniveling citizens." Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

The crowd was still laughing at Bulk and Skull, who were still doing terrible martial arts moves. They then suddenly vanished, which made the crowd stop laughing, but then a few members of the crowd vanished too, followed by more of the crowd.

"Where'd they go?" Zack asked.

"They just...vanished." said Sophie.

Then more of the crowd vanished, including Angela and Milo.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

The rest of the crowd then vanished, until it was just the Rangers left in the park.

"Whoa!" Kimberly said.

"Oh, no." Zack said.

"Where's everyone gone?" Kimberly asked.

"The whole park is empty." said Trini.

"I can think of only one person who's behind this." said Sophie.

"I know what you mean, Soph." said Billy.

"Jason to Command Center, we have an emergency." Jason said through his communicator.

 _"Yes, I'm already picking it up, Rangers."_ said Zordon, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole event in the viewing globe.

"A powerful vortex beam emanating form the moon appears-" Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

 _"-to have enveloped everyone in Angel Grove."_ Zordon said, through Jason's communicator.

"Rita." Kimberly said.

"I knew it." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"I've got something, Zordon." said Alpha, who the Rangers heard.

"Good." said Zordon, as Alpha walked towards the viewing globe. "Now lock the scanner onto the dimensional beam and track it's coordinates carefully, Alpha. Look for any movement toward Earth."

Alpha saw a beam of light heading towards the Earth.

"But how can the moon move?" Alpha asked.

"The moon cannot, Alpha, but Rita's palace can." said Zordon.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers still looked worried about what happened to everyone.

 _"If she brings it to Earth, as I fear she may, it will greatly increase her powers."_ Zordon said, through the communicator.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, with a grin on her face.

"All right. Time to travel, everyone." she said.

"Ooh, should I pack a bathing suit?" Squatt asked.

"To power my Battlezord the palace must be close to it." said Goldar.

The palace then started shaking.

"That's why I'm taking us to Earth." Rita said, as they gathered around in the middle.

"Where I shall destroy the puny Power Rangers once and for all." Goldar said.

Squatt had now put his eye through the telescope.

"Ooh, we're right on target." he said. "Yeah!"

The palace then landed on the roof of a tall tower in the middle of the city. Back at the park, The ground then started shaking.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all said.

"We got big trouble down here, Zordon!" Jason shouted.

 **(The palace)**

"Summon Cyclopsis, my empress." Goldar said.

Rita then cast a spell and then Cyclopsis appeared in the city, coming out through a crevice.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"With her palace, right in downtown Angel Grove, Rita will be ten times more powerful, Zordon." he said.

"Yes, Alpha. Activate the viewing globe." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, before walking towards the viewing globe.

The viewing globe showed Goldar causing havoc.

"Goldar, as I suspected." Zordon said, as Goldar disappeared. "And with the Power of Rita's palace they have activated Cyclopsus. Goldar's Warzord."

They saw Goldar now inside Cyclopsis laughing.

"It looks very bad indeed." Zordon said.

"We haven't seen this monster in 10,000 years." Alpha said.

"Rangers, you must morph to downtown Angel Grove and activate Megazord." said Zordon.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers had got the message.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived in downtown Angel Grove.

"All right, Rangers, let's do it!" Jason ordered.

"We need Dinozord power now!" they all shouted.

Their Zords soon came out from their hiding places, ready to help.

"All right!" Jason shouted, and then they jumped into their Zords. ""Rangers, log on!"

"Mastodon, ready to kick it!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, online!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, ready!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognathus, systems ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Pterodactyl, ready to rock!" Kimberly said.

"All right, Rangers, power up your crystals, now!" Jason shouted

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

"All right, Rangers, let's show them some Megazord power!" Jason shouted.

Their then combined their Zords into Megazord tank mode.

"All right, switch to battle mode!" Jason ordered.

"Morphin!" they all said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Let's do it!" said Jason.

"Right!" they all said.

They then charged the Megazord at Cyclopsis.

"Goldar's driving Cyclopsis!" Jason said.

"Since when did he get a Zord?!" Sophie asked.

"Attack!" Goldar shouted.

Cyclopsis then charged at the Megazord.

"Here he comes!" Zack shouted.

"We can't allow him to gain a strategic advantage. We've got to match him move for move." said Billy.

"If we don't, we're finished." said Trini.

"Right." said Jason.

Cyclopsis punched the Megazord, as soon as it was near it. It then moved around the Megazord, before kicking it, and then punching it again. It then charge forward and hit it again, and then again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Squatt, Baboo and Scorpina were laughing

 **(The battle)**

Cyclopsis then hit the Megzord again, knocking it back, before hitting it again. It then showed cannons from it's shoulders, and fired at the Megazord, knocking it to the ground. It then began to destroy the city, hitting the buildings around the Megazord.

"Jason, we've got to get up!" said Kimberly. "We can't let him trash the whole city."

"I'm trying, but Cyclopsis is too powerful." said Jason. "I'll try and get the controls to respond. Patch in the emergency pods and give me full power."

"You got it, Jason!" said Sophie, as they did that, which got the Megazord on it's feet.

It then went in to punch Cyclopsis, but it blocked the punch and hit it away, but the Megazord hit back.

"All right!" Jason said.

Cyclopsis then fired again, blasting the Megazord.

"Jason, we need help!" Zack cried out.

"I know. It's time to call in the Dragonzord." said Jason, who then played the Dragon flute.

The Dragonzord then showed up, and fired it's missiles at Cyclopsis, hitting it. Both the Zords then stood in front of Cyclopsis, who charged in. The Dragonzord tire to hit it with it's tail but missed, and was then kicked away. The Megazord then went in to attack from behind.

"Time to feel the Power of Cyclopsis!" Goldar shouted.

The Megazord then just froze still, while Cyclopsis lifted it up, like it was levitating, and then it made the Megazord fly in the air, hitting serval buildings, before it let go, causing the Megazord to crash in front of the Dragonzord, but it quickly got back up.

"All right!" Jason said. "Switching to Dragonzord battle mode!"

The Megazord then separated, and the Dragonzord battle mode was formed.

"All right, Rangers, let's move in!" Jason shouted.

Some dust was gathered around Cyclopsis.

"Take that!" Goldar shouted.

Cyclopsis then threw the dust at Jason's Zord, which was on autopilot, hitting it and sending it to the ground. The Dragozord then fired something from it's horn at it, but it was deflected back at the Zord.

"This is almost too easy!" Goldar said.

Cyclopsis then fried it's cannons again, hitting the Dragonzord, knocking it down. It then walked up to the Megazord and stomped on it with it's foot, and then kept his foot on it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching from the balcony.

"Smash them." she said.

 **(The battle)**

Cyclopsis then took it's foot of the Dragonzord, and kicked it away. Jason's Zord came over to help, as Cyclopsis charged in again, fried it's hands out, which looked like chains, and wrapped one around both Zords, before blasting them, sending them to the ground.

 **(Rita's palace)**

I hate those guys." Rita said, grinning.

 **(The battle)**

"They're both down." said Goldar. "Now to take them out!"

 _"Titanus."_ came Zordon's voice.

Titanus then shown up to help, and blasted Cyclopsis, as well as freeing the other Zords.

 _"Power up Ultrazord!"_ Zordon ordered.

The Dragonzord then got back on it's feet, and then separated.

"All systems back online." said Jason.

"Yes." said Kimberly.

"Initiating Ultrazord sequence." said Jason.

All their Zords then combined into the Ultrazord, and charged at Cyclopsis.

"Ultrazord's powered up and ready for action!" said Jason.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

Ultrazord then fired everything they had at Cyclopsis, hitting it.

"My Zord!" Goldar shouted. "This is impossible!"

Cyclopsis then fell down to the ground and was destroyed.

"Yes!" Billy shouted.

"Right on!" Trini shouted.

"You said it!" Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now furious.

"Why, you...take that!" She shouted.

She then cast a spell, which landed near Titanus, causing it to sink into the ground. She then laughed, as the Megazord walked towards it, and grabbed it's neck, trying to pull it out.

"No you don't!" Rita said, firing another spell.

This spell then hit the Megazord, causing it to let go of Titanus, which then fell into the hole, and was seemingly destroyed. Rita then laughed again.

"Titanus is gone!" Billy shouted. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Billy." said Jason.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Sophie.

Rita then appeared on a rooftop.

"Hey, suckers, you're next." she said. "You will all suffer the same fate."

Thunder then appeared in the clouds, as she chanted a spell.

"I summon thee Lokar!" she said.

Two red light beams then shot up toward the sky, and then Lokar appeared in it.

"You, Lokar, shall be the final ingredient in my master plan." Rita said. "And what a beauty too."

Lokar's eyes then glowed red.

"With your power I can recreate Cyclopsis and all the world is mine." Rita said. "So be it."

She then cast a spell out of her wand, and then Cyclopsis was rebuilt in a ball of fire.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now all in the Command Center, where they saw Lokar appear in the sky in the viewing globe.

 _"Take that."_ Rita said in the globe.

She then cast a spell that reassembled Cyclopsis.

"Lokar's out of control." said Jason.

"Looks like Rita's reconstructed Cyclopsis." said Zack.

"It was bad enough before." said Sophie.

"Zordon, what are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked, turning to Zordon.

"Nothing, until your Zords are re-energized." said Zordon. "Only then can you battle Lokar."

"So if we stop him, we stop Rita and the others, right, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Zack." Zordon said. "Alpha is scanning the computer memory for more data on Lokar, it should provide a clue to help you defeat him."

"Zordon, what about all the people?" Billy asked. "Where are they?"

"Yeah, what's happened to them, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"My sensors indicate that they are all safe, but out of reach in Rita's dimensional vortex." said Zordon.

"We're their only hope." said Jason.

"That is correct, Rangers." said Zordon. "Because if you lose this battle, they will all be trapped in Rita's vortex forever."

"We can't let that happen." said Sophie. "We just can't."

"You're right, Soph." said Kimberly. "We can't."


	42. Doomsday Part 2

The Rangers were standing in the Command Center, looking at the viewing globe, seeing Cyclopsis, who been reconstructed, standing in the city, expect Billy, who was helping Alpha with the computer.

"Cyclopsis is one of Rita's most terrifying creations." said Zordon. "She hasn't brought him out in over 10,000 years."

They saw Cyclopsis, getting hit by some sort of spell, which put Goldar back in the cockpit.

"You'll have to defeat him if you are to release the population of Angel Grove from the dimensional vortex in which Rita has them trapped." said Zordon. "Goldar has taken over piloting Cyclopsis with backup from Lokar. The situation is grave. If you don't win this battle soon, Angel Grove and the entire world is doomed."

"We got to stop that thing." said Jason, who then turned and walked to Billy. "Billy, what's the update on the Zords?"

"Still not fully re-energized." said Billy. "They took a real beating in the fight against Cyclopsis."

"How long before they're fully re-energized?" Sophie asked.

"The Zords still need another 12 hours to be at full power, Sophie." said Alpha.

"We can't wait that long." said Jason. "We'll take them at half power."

Billy turned back to Jason.

"Jason, if we do that, we risk doing serious damage to the Zords." he said.

"We don't have a choice." said Jason.

"There is too much danger in what you propose." said Zordon.

"But Zordon, what about our city? Kimberly asked. "We have to stop it from being destroyed."

"Not to mention rescue all those people trapped in Rita's dimensional vortex." said Zack.

"They're safe right now but if we have to wait 12 hours, it may be to late." said Trini.

"Yeah, there's no other option, Zordon." said Sophie.

"What you are asking has never been tried before." said Zordon. "If the Zords backups fail you and everything in the morphing grid could vanish forever. Do you really want to try this?"

"You know we do, Zordon." said Jason.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"You got it." said Trini, while Sophie nodded.

"Affirmative." said Billy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing on the balcony.

"Between Cyclopsis and Lokar, the world will now be mine." she said.

Lokar then blew some steam on the city.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was pressing buttons on the computer.

"Coordinates ate set." he said. "Are you ready to morph to the city?"

"Ready, Alpha." said Jason.

"Good luck, and let the power protect you." Zordon said.

"It's morphin time!" said Jason.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all teleported right into their Zords, which had quickly formed the Megazord, and were teleported into it's cockpit.

"All right...!" said Jason.

"Let's do it!" they said together.

"Back for more?" Rita asked, who was on the same rooftop as before. "Lokar will take care of you for good. Right, Lokar?"

Lokar then blew white smoke out of his mouth, blowing the Megazord back, causing it to fall to the ground, where Cyclopsis was standing. Cyclopsis then brought blades out and walked towards the Megazord, which was still on the ground. Jason moved the Megazord out of the way just in time, and then blasted it with cannons form it's back.

"They'll pay for that." said Goldar.

Cyclopsis then attacked again, and chopped off the Megazords left arm, making it stumble into a building behind them.

"Power grid's down!" said Billy.

"Gyros offline!" said Trini.

"The motors aren't working!" said Sophie.

"Switch to emergency power!" said Jason.

"We can't!" said Kimberly.

"Backups are down!" said Zack

Cyclopsis then walked over, and then stomped on the Megazord with it's foot.

"Victory is mine!" Goldar said.

"Hang on!" Jason said, as Cyclopsis raised it's hand.

The Megazord then hit Cyclopsis with lasers from it's eyes, knocking it back. The Megazord then got back up, and then charged at Cyclopsis, even though it had only one hand.

"Take that!" Goldar said, as Cyclopsis hit the Megazord with one of it's blades.

It then did the same with the other, knocking the Megazord to the ground.

"Shields are down!" Kimberly said. "One more hit, and we're finished!"

"We got to do something fast!" Zack yelled.

"Right. I just hope Dragonzord's powered up enough to help." said Jason.

Jason then started playing the Dragon flute, and then the Dragonzord showed up.

"There it is!" Jason shouted, pointing at it, as it walked over to the Megazord.

The Dragonzord then lifted the Megazord up, but then turned and tried to hit Cyclopsis with it's tail, only for Cyclopsis to chop the end off, before pulling it down.

"Oh, no!" said Jason.

"He's down!" Zack shouted.

Lokar then fired lighting out of his hair, hitting the Megazord, knocking it down.

"Power pods are gone!" said Trini. "We can't move!"

"Weapons are out!" Zack said, hitting his controls. "I can't believe it!"

"Now what do we do?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph!" said Jason.

"They're all yours, Rita!" said Lokar.

Rita was now back in her palace.

"Power Rangers, got you!" she said.

"Wow-ee! The Power Rangers are finished." said Squatt.

"Yeah, I'm going to enjoy this." Rita said. "Take that. Yeah!"

She then cast a spell on the Zords, causing them to short circuit.

"It's overloading!" Jason shouted.

"The circuits are out!" Trini shouted.

"We're coming apart!" Zack shouted.

The Dragonzord then started to disappear, piece by piece, and then the Megazord started to do the same.

"Jason, what do we do?!" Sophie yelled.

"Rangers, abandon ship!" Jason ordered.

The Rangers then and jumped out of the Megazord, just before the Megazord disappered, and then they fell down towards the park. Sophie, Billy and Trini landed on the grass, while Jason, Kimberly and Zack landed on the stage the people had set for Power Ranger day. They quickly got back on their feet, with Jason, Zack and Kimberly getting to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked, as he jumped down.

"Yeah." they all answered.

"Jason to Command Center." Jason said into his communicator.

All he got was a beep.

"Jason to command center." he said again. "We have an emergency."

"Let me try?" Sophie asked. "Sophie to Command Center, come in. Sophie to Command Center, come in."

She didn't get any response either.

"Rita's undoubtedly jamming the frequency." said Billy.

He then walked forward a bit, before turning back to the others.

"We've lost all contact with Zordon and Alpha." he said.

"And the Zords." said Zack.

"They just came apart." said Kimberly. "They just dissolved."

"That was actually the new security system Zordon designed for the Zords." said Billy.

"So we haven't lost them?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." said Billy. "You see, if they lose in battle, they automatically disassemble and return to the secret hiding place to re-energize."

"So the Zords aren't destroyed?" asked Trini.

"Negative." said Billy.

"Well, that's good news." said Sophie.

"Yeah, but our problem now is that we have no way of contacting them." said Zack.

"Maybe we do." said Billy. "I might have the equipment back at my garage to change the frequency on the communicators."

"Then lets move." said Jason.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"Alpha, status report?" Zordon asked.

"Their Zords are safe and being re-energized." Alpha said.

"What about the Power Rangers?" Zordon asked. "We haven't heard from them in a while."

"We've lost contact, Zordon." Alpha replied. "Their communicator frequency is being blocked."

"Keep trying, Alpha." Zordon said, as Alpha tried to reach the Rangers again. "You must establish contact with the Power Rangers. Without the Zords, they are vulnerable to Rita's attacks."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! starting frequency search now." Alpha said.

 **(Billy's house)**

After running for a while, the Rangers made it to Billy's garage.

"Trini, check over there." Billy said to Trini, once they arrived.

"Okay." Trini said, doing as Billy said.

Billy got his equipment out of the cupboard and went to his desk, with Trini bringing something to help him with.

"Did you find it?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." said Trini. "How does it look Billy?"

"Well, I've got all the equipment I need." Billy said, taking his communicator off. "It's just a matter of time."

"Even if he does fix the communicators and establishes contact with Zordon, then what?" Kimberly asked.

"Hopefully Zordon's already come up with a plan, or this truly is the end of the Power Rangers." said Jason.

"We've got to stop Cyclopsis or all those people are doomed." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, Goldar and Scorpina were standing on the balcony.

"Ah, do you see that? I'm winning." Rita said.

"Yes. Without Zordon and the Zords the Power Rangers are ripe for defeat." Finster said.

"Right. Then I'm gonna go and personally finish each of those Power Geeks myself." Goldar said.

"That's great." Rita said. "Now get down there."

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was still working on fixing the communicator's signal.

"How's it coming, Billy?" Jason asked.

"I'm adjusting the modulator to read an alternative signal." said Billy. "I just need a few more minutes."

"You're few minutes are up." Goldar laughed, who shown up behind them, along with a few Putties.

"Goldar!" said Jason, who'd turned to face them, followed by the others.

"Greetings, Power Rangers. I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Goldar said. "Before I say good-bye forever, it's been nice knowing ya."

He then laughed.

"Jason, the equipment." said Billy.

"Keep working, Billy." said Jason. "We'll take care of Goldar."

"I'll watch your back, Billy." said Sophie, moving closer to Billy.

"Still living in a fansty, huh?" Goldar asked, laughing. "You're about to learn a lesson."

Goldar walked forward, and then knocked the contents of one of the tables onto the ground, while still laughing.

 **(Command Center)**

Any success in finding the Rangers, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

Alpha walked towards him, carrying a piece of paper.

"It's impossible with their communicators down." he said. "I've just found some important information, Zordon. It appears that because Rita's palace is now on Earth, our computer has been able to penetrate her date bank."

"Excellent, Alpha. That means we have access to her files of spells and secrets." Zordon said.

"Affirmative, Zordon." Alpha said, walking to the computer.

"Alpha, these files could help us reduce Rita's power or even stop her altogether." Zordon explained.

"I'd better hurry and tie into her system." Alpha said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was still working on the communicators, while Sophie was behind him and the rest looking at Goldar.

"You guys..." Billy said suddenly. "..I did it. They're functional."

"Great work, Billy." said Sophie, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Impossible." Goldar said.

"We're out of here." said Jason.

They all then teleported to the Command Center.

"No!" Goldar shouted, before he and Putties teleported back to Rita's palace.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers all arrived behind Alpha.

"Rangers, you're okay!" Alpha said, once they arrived.

"Zordon!" said Jason.

"Are you all right?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah, we're all in one piece." said Zack, as Trini nodded.

"Then there's no time to waste." said Zordon.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"We may finally have a way to defeat Rita, Sophie." said Zordon.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Alpha tapped into Rita's data storage and discovered a weakness in Cyclopsis we can use." said Zordon.

"What do we do?" Trini asked.

"Cyclopsis will adjust to whatever it fights." said Zordon. "If you change battle modes frequently, it will not be able to keep up."

"Are the Zords powered up?" Zack asked.

"Ready and waiting for you." said Alpha.

"Each time you change, Cyclopsis will weaken as it tires to adjust." said Zordon. "Use this to your advantage Rangers. Titanus is now re-energized and is ready for action.

They saw Titanus rise up from the crevice he fell into to in the viewing globe.

"When the time is right, call upon the power of Ultrazord." Zordon said. "If you fire on Cyclopsis in it's moment of weakness, you will be able to destroy it."

"Then there's no time to lose." said Jason.

"Let's toast that creep." said Sophie.

"Let the power protect you." said Zordon. "Remember, the quicker you change modes, the weaker Cyclopsis becomes."

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, once they arrived on a rooftop near Cyclopsis's position.

"All right, let's get to work! Tyrannosaurus power!" Jason yelled, and then his Zord showed up.

"Oh, yeah! I call on the power of the Mastodon!" Zack shouted, and then his Zord showed up.

"Prodigious. Triceratops power!" Billy shouted, and then his Zord showed up.

"I call on the power of the Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"I call on the power of the Compsognathus!" Sophie shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"I call on the power of the Saber-tooth Tiger!" Trini shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"Yeah!" they all shouted, before jumping into their Zords.

"Give me your best shot!" Goldar shouted, who was once again inside Cyclopsis.

Zack fired his freeze ray at Cyclopsis, while Billy fired his cannons, Kimberly fired her laser while flying by it, and Trini fired hers, sending it back.

"My turn!" Sophie shouted.

She ran her Zord at Cyclopsis feet, then fried her cable gun at it, grappling one of it's legs, before running away and pulling it down, before releasing the cable. It got back up though by the time Jason's Zord got in front of it. It then grabbed Jason's Zord with it's balde, move it aside and then hit it.

"Switching to Megazord now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Power Sword, now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword landed in the Megazords hand.

"You can't win, Rangers!" Goldar shouted.

The Megazord then went in and tired to hit Cyclopsis with the Power Sword, only for it to be blocked by one of it's blades. They then tired again, but that was blocked too, before it hit the Megazord, and then kicked it, knocking it back.

"Time to bring in Dragonzord power!" Jason shouted.

He played the Dragon flute and soon the Dragonzord appeared. The Dragonzord then fired it's missiles at Cyclopsis, hitting it, before the Dragonzord stood beside the Megazord. The Dragonzrd then went in to attack but missed, before it hit Cyclopsis with it's tail, slicing it's blades in half, leaving Cyclopsis unarmed.

"Dragonzord battle mode!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragonzord battle mode was then formed. Cyclopsis then charged in, while the Dragonzord bought out it's staff and hit it, and then again. Lokar then fired lighting from his hair at the Dragonzord, hitting it and causing it to fall into a building.

"Titanus now!" Jason shouted.

Titanus then showed up.

"Ultrazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

All the Zords then combined into the Ultrazord

"You two have had it!" Jason shouted.

Lokar just laughed.

"All right, Rangers, let's finish them!" Jason shouted.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

 _"Overload!"_ said Cyclopsis's robot voice. _"Overload! Too many changes. System locked."_

"No, I don't believe it!" Goldar shouted, hitting the controls.

The Rangers then fired everything they had at Cyclopsis, hitting it and causing sparks to fly out of it.

"It can't be!" Goldar shouted. "Abandon ship!"

He then teleported back to Rita's palace. Cyclopsis then fell to the ground and was finally destroyed.

"Yeah!" the Rangers all cheered.

"We did it!" Kimberly cheered.

"All right!" Jason said. "Let's go!"

They then jumped out of the Megazord.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"Ooh, I can't stand it!" she yelled.

Baboo covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ooh, I certainly regret your displeasure." he said.

"It wasn't my fault. I was asleep." Squatt said.

"You can't blame me." Finster said. "This time it's all Goldar's fault."

"Never mind that!" Goldar yelled, loudly. "Rita, get us out of here before Ulrtazord blasts us."

Rita laughed, as her flew away into the sky.

"Ah! Yes!" she said, running to the balcony.

"She got away!" Sophie shouted, as the Rangers saw it head up into the sky.

"We'll get her next time." said Jason.

"Goldar?" Rita asked.

"Yes, empress." Goldar replied.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again!" she yelled.

 **(The park)**

Some of the people who had vanished from the park, suddenly returned. They were all happy to be safe and hugged each other. More people then returned, including, Milo, Angela and Mr. Caplan. Then Bulk and Skull returned, arriving back on the stage in their costumes.

"Oh, we're back." they both said, looking at each other.

They both then put their hands on the stage.

"We're back!" Bulk said, as they did.

"We're back!" Skull said, relieved.

They both then started kissing the stage.

"That's my cape." Skull said, moving his cape out of the way.

Mayor Carrington herself then walked onto the stage.

"Get out of here." she said to the pair of them.

"Look,, everyone. It's the Power Rangers!" Ernie shouted pointing at the Rangers, who'd just arrived..

"My heroes!" said Ms. Appleby, who then clapped her hands.

"They must have saved us." said Mr. Caplan, as everyone started clapping.

"I knew they would, eventually." said Milo.

"Clear the way for the Power Rangers." Mayor Carrington said, speaking though the microphone.

The Rangers started walking though the crowd, giving fans a handshake or high five on the way over.

"What about us?" Skull asked, pointing to himself.

"Make way for the Power Rangers!" Mayor Carrington repeated, as Bulk took his goggles off.

"Thanks, thanks." said Kimberly, as the Rangers walked through the crowd.

"You guys are the greatest!" a little girl cheered.

"Thanks kid." Sophie said.

She then ruffled the girl's hair, making the girl smile widly.

"Red Ranger is the strongest." said a boy.

"Uh-huh, the Black Ranger is the most powerful." a second boy said.

"No way! The Blue Ranger is the coolest." said another boy.

"I hear that the Pink and Yellow Ranger's are the best." said a girl.

"I've heard that the Orange Ranger is the bravest." said another girl.

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret." said Tommy, who'd walked up to the kids. "They're all totally awesome."

Kimberly then high fived Tommy as she walked past him, followed by Jason, Trini, Billy, who also put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, then Sophie, who shook his hand, and then finally Zack, with Tommy smiling at them as they walked by. The six Rangers soon stood on stage, and then Mayor Carrington got the crowd to clam down.

"As the Mayor of Angel Grove city, it is with great pride that I stand here before you in the presence of true heroes." Mayor Carrington said. "They have risked their lives countless times for the safety of our city and it's people. They are true examples of good triumphing over evil and now is the time to thank them. They are the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers walked forward and waved, while the crowd cheered.

"Thanks." said Kimberly.

"Thanks." said Billy.

"Good." said Jason.

"Thanks." said Sophie.

"Thank you." said Trini.

Tommy then held his fist up, before he carried on clapping with the crowd. After waving at the crowd a little longer, Jason then put his hand down and then the rest put theirs on top.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted together.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now all back at the Command Center, unmorphed.

"Congratulations Power Rangers." said Zordon. "Victory is yours. You have dealt Rita a serious blow and have proven yourselves to be the mightiest heroes on Earth."

"Thanks, Zordon." said Jason.

"Rangers, the time has come for you to choose again." said Zordon.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"You have gone far beyond the call of duty and saved your world from a terrible fate." said Zordon. "And although the danger has not passed completely, you may now choose if whether you wish to remain Power Rangers or return to your regular lives. The decision is yours."

"There's no decision to be made, Zordon." said Jason. "I think we all feel the same way."

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers." said Kimberly.

"Till the end." said Trini.

"No matter what happens." said Sophie.

"The reason you chose us was to stop Rita, but it doesn't end there." said Zack.

"There are other villains, other crimes to protect the city from." said Billy.

"Zordon, you've taught us what truth, honor and real courage are all about." said Trini. "We don't want to abandon that now."

"So in other words, you can't get rid of us." said Zack.

"Yeah. We're all staying, Zordon." said Sophie.

They all laughed.

"I am very pleased to hear you say those things." said Zordon. "The world is very lucky to have you and so am I. May the power protect you always."

Alpha then sneezed behind them, making them turn around.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-choo!" he sneezed. "Sorry, Rangers. I've caught a computer virus."

They all laughed, with Kimberly ruffling his head.

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Alpha sneezed. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-ah-choo!"

"Guys..." Jason said, holding out his hand.

Zack put his on top, followed by Trini, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy.

"Power Rangers!" they shouted.


	43. Rita's Seed of Evil

Sophie and her friends were inside the school, bringing in sapling plants for a class project.

"Very nice work." said Mr. Caplan, who came over to see them. "These saplings you've grown for the science project look very healthy."

"Thanks, Mr. Caplan." said Trini.

"You know I think you're ready for phase two." said Mr. Caplan, which made them nod.

"What's that, Mr. Caplan?" Sophie asked.

"That's transplanting them to the park, Miss Davis." said Mr. Caplan.

"Cool." said Zack. "Soon they'll grow into trees and provide the environment with oxygen and clean air."

"And at the accelerated rate in which rainforests are being destroyed, every tree planted counts." said Billy.

"Well, keep me posted on your progress." said Mr. Caplan, who then turned to leave.

"We will Mr. Caplan." said Sophie, as Mr. Caplan got to the door.

"Nerds, nerds, so absurd, how does your garden grow?" asked Bulk, who came over with Skull.

"Yeah...how does it grow?" asked Skull.

"With Billy's special fertilizer, it's gonna grow great." said Jason.

"Want to make a bet." said Bulk.

"What kind of bet, Bulk?" asked Sophie.

"This time we got you geeks beat, Little Miss Camera." said Bulk, who then clicked his fingers. "Show them Skull."

Skull then rolled something in front of them, and throws the cover off, revealing a few small trees.

"Now these are baby trees, not like the little toothpicks you guys are growing." said Bulk, pointing at his trees, and then the Rangers.

"Yeah. Toothpicks." said Skull.

Kimberly walked over to them, and picks up something on tree.

"100% pure baby plastic tree, 19.95." Kimberly read. "Yeah, you guys are way ahead of us. Not." she told them, walking back to her friends.

The others laughed, as Bulk rolled the table away.

"I thought I told you to pull off the tags." Bulk said to Skull, who looked fuming.

"I knew I forgot something." said Skull, sounding nervous.

Bulk then tried to grabbed Skull, but miss and then Skull ran towards someone painting, and then he grabbed the painters arm as Bulk came at them, causing Bulk to get covered in white paint.

They all laughed at Bulk.

"It suits you, Bulk." said Sophie, who was still laughing.

"Would you watch what you're doing?" asked the painter.

"That is the closest thing he's ever gonna get to having a green thumb." said Zack, as they laughed again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was walking by Squatt and Baboo, who both looked nervous.

"Ah, so you want to raise some trees, yes?" she asked.

"I will send down Squatt, my quenn, to sow the seeds of your terrible Octoplant." Goldar said.

 **(Illusion)**

The Octoplant creates an Earthquake scaring away people.

 _"The dreaded Octoplant will grow and grow, until it's tentacles encircle the entire Earth and destroy it!"_ Goldar said.

As he spoke, Octoplant's tentacles come out of all sorts of places from around the world, and then they combine, destroying the Earth.

 **(Illusion ends)**

Rita lets out a huge laugh.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were now all at the park, carrying gardening equipment, in order to plant their trees.

"Guys, this is the place in the park where we can plant trees." said Jason, stopping.

"My special fertilizer should enhance the growing process." said Billy.

"Very impressive, Billy." said Trini.

"All right, you guys, let's find a spot and do it. Over here?" Kimberly asked, pointing behind her.

"Good spot, Kim." said Sophie.

They then started digging holes to plant the trees in.

"There." said Kimberly, after digging her hole.

Trini had accidently put some of her dirt in Zack's hole, but they both laughed about it. Sophie dug her hole a bit further from the others, because she didn't want to accidently crush one of the trees they were going to plant. Billy poured his fertilizer on his, while Jason covered his up with dirt, and then the others soon covered theirs up.

"Great work, guys." said Trini, after she, Zack and Sophie had come back to the others.

"They look so cute." said Kimberly.

"You said it, Kim." said Sophie.

"It's hard to believe that huge trees start out as little things like that." said Jason.

"Hey, man, even you were a baby once." said Zack.

"Well, we all were, Zack." said Sophie.

"Hey, we should go get some fresh water down the road." said Billy.

"Yeah, let's go." said Jason.

They all picked up their buckets and left to get some water. Unknown to them however, Bulk and Skull were hiding behind a bush, wearing camouflage helmets.

"They're gone." Bulk said, as they looked up from behind the bush. "Time for phase two of my plan."

"What was phase one?" Skull asked, looking at Bulk.

"You're wearing phase one, numbskull!" Bulk said.

He then hit Skull's helmet.

"Taking the trees they planted, moving them somewhere else, so we get a good grade is phase two." Bulk explained.

"Oh, yeah." Skull said.

"Come on." Bulk said.

They both got out from behind the bush.

"And we're doing something to make the world a better place." Trini said as she and the others walked on.

"I know what you mean, Trini." said Sophie. "It's helping the planet out."

Squatt then appeared behind them, quietly, since they didn't hear him.

"Whew, that was close." he said. "Now, for Rita's seeds."

He walked backwards towards the trees the Rangers had planted, while Bulk and Skull did the same thing.

"I'll be a regular Squatty Appleseed." Squatt said.

The three of them then felt their backs against each other.

"Huh?" Squatt asked, as the three of them turned to face each other.

Bulk and Skull then took off the sunglasses they were wearing and screamed. They both then ran off, while Squatt laughed at them. Skull then ran right into a tree, making Bulk turn around and help him up, and they then ran away, while Squatt danced. Bulk and Skull then ran away the path in the park, until they found an outhouse, which Skull then opened before they ran into it.

"Man, did you see that thing?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, I saw that thing." Skull answered.

Back were the trees were planted at, Squatt knocked a shovel away.

"Ooh, I dig this job." he said, taking Rita's seeds out of his pouch. "Now, some evil seeds I'll sow and soon the Octoplant will grow."

The seeds fell into a empty hole in the ground.

"This will make Rita so happy, she'll probably give me that glow-in-the-dark toothpaste I've been wanting." Squatt said, as he covered the seeds with soil.

The Rangers then arrived back at where they'd planted their trees, with fresh water in their buckets.

"Hey, guys, look up ahead." said Jason, pointing ahead of them.

"It's Squatt." said Trini.

"What's he doing here?" Sophie asked, as Squatt hummed.

"And what is he doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Zack.

"Let's move!" said Jason.

Putties then came out of nowhere, stopping them from approaching Squatt.

"Putties!" Billy said, as he was the first one to notice them.

The Putties then soon surrounded them.

"We're surrounded." said Trini.

"Ooh, I'm out of here!" Squatt said, before he disappeared.

"Not for long." said Jason.

"Kick it!" Zack shouted.

Zack then ran forward and jumped over a Putty who was on the ground, but managed to kick a second one, before blocking a kick from the one who ducked. Jason kicked one, but it blocked it and kicked back, but Jason back flipped, then blocked another ones kick, before trying to kick it himself, only to get kicked by it and knocked into another ones arms, but he kicked the one the kicked him with both legs, and then broke free of the one who had it's arms around him. Sophie rolled forward to dodge a kick from one, then turned around and tackled it, before another one from behind her grabbed her arm, but she quickly broke free by kicking it, and then jumped over it and punched a third one in the chest, and then hit the second in the back, knocking it down. Kimberly forward flipped, then punched one a couple of times, then kicked it, before spinning around to kick it again. Billy accidently stepped into one of the water buckets, which was thankfully empty, but then Billy saw it and kicked it up, where it landed in his hands, which he then used to block ones kick, then another ones punch, which he then kicked away, he then ducked under another ones punch before hitting it with the bucket, and then he put the bucket on the ground, upside down and stepped on it, and then kicked one. Zack blocked ones kick, then move under it's punch, so he was behind it, and then kicked it, but missed, before he upper kicked it, but missed as it tried to tackle him, which Zack then tried to do, before he kicked it, causing it to move back a bit, before he jump kicked it, knocking it down. Trini kicked one, and then blocked another ones punch, allowing her to punch it herself, she then split her legs, allowing her to go to ground just as one jumped at her, only for it to land on a second one, knocking them both down as she got back up, shrugging her shoulders.

Inside the outhouse, Bulk and Skull had stayed put.

"Whew!" Skull exclaimed, putting a hand to his nose. "What smells in here?"

Bulk shrugged his shoulders.

"Bulk, did you forget to shower?" Skull asked.

"When's the last time you brushed your teeth?" Bulk asked, looking at Skull.

Bulk then put his hand to the knob, trying to open the door.

"Man, the lock is stuck." he said, annoyed.

"We're trapped in here?" Skull asked.

They both looked at each other, and then screamed.

Back at the field, Sophie tackled a Putty, only to miss as it jumped, but then she punched it a couple of times in the chest, before she grabbed it's arm and pulled it down, and then she kicked another one in the chest, before hitting it in the back, knocking it down. Jason dodged ones punch before he grabbed it's arm and threw it down, while Billy and Zack both did a back flip.

"Get down!" Zack shouted.

Billy then got down, allowing Zack to kick one that was behind Billy.

"Look out!" Billy shouted.

Zack did just that, which allowed Billy to punch one, and then they high fived each other. Trini and Kimberly then took each other's hand and spun around, allowing Trini to kick one, then they turned around and kicked one together.

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the door to the outhouse open.

"Let us out of here!" Bulk yelled.

"Let us out of here!" Skull yelled. "Bulk?"

"What?" Bulk asked.

"I got to go." Skull said.

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked, confused as to what Skull said.

"You know...I got to go." Skull said.

"Let me out of here!" Bulk shouted. "Let me out!"

The outhouse began to shake by their movements.

Back at the field, the Putties had now surround the Rangers, but then they disappeared.

"Man, what was that all about?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." said Jason. "Rita must be up to something."

The ground then started to suddenly shake.

"Rita's definitely up to something." said Kimberly.

"Must be connected to what to Squatt was doing here." said Sophie.

"Let's get back to the Command Center!" said Jason.

They all then teleported to the Command Center.

"AY-Y-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha, once they arrived.

"Power Rangers, my sensors indicate a major disturbance in the morphing grid." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe, only to see the city shake.

"Great." said Kimberly. "Rita is having another one of her temper tantrums."

They saw the city shaking in the viewing globe.

"As soon as Alpha has entered all the data, the computer can initiate a search for the source of the disturbance." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! So many figures, so little time!" said Alpha.

"Let me help you with that, Alpha." said Billy, walking over to Alpha.

"Sounds like we need to work fast." said Zack, as Alpha and Billy worked on the computer.

"Time is of the essence, Rangers. We may be able to stop whatever it is that Rita has planned if we can catch it in time." said Zordon.

"I want to go back to the park, Zordon." said Jason. "See if I can figure out why Squatt was there. I mean, it may tie in to all of this."

"Excellent idea, Jason." said Zordon.

"I'll go with you." said Sophie. "You might need some help investigating."

"All right, Soph." said Jason. "We'll let you guys know what we find."

"Good luck, guys." said Zack.

"Be carful, both of you." said Trini.

"We'll be alright Trini." said Sophie.

Jason and Sophie then teleported back to the park, and started to look around. Unknown to them, two tentacles started rising from the ground. Jason and Sophie continued looking around, while the tentacles moved towards them both, just as their communicators went off.

"What is it, Zordon." said Jason, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"We've traced the energy disturbance to the park." said Zordon. "Rita has apparently planted some powerful seeds there."

 **(The park)**

"So that's what Squatt was doing here." said Jason.

"I had a feeling there was a connection here." said Sophie.

 _"Yes, and you must find the seeds. If the bulb is allowed to bloom, the monster will quickly reach full power."_ said Zordon.

They then started looking around for where they'd planted their little trees earlier, until they saw a purple sparkle from the ground.

"Did you see that?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I did." said Jason, who then put his communicator to his mouth. "We found something, Zordon."

They both then moved closer to the purple sparkle on the ground. Jason then kneeled down and touch it with his hand, but he yelped and pulled back once he had. The tentacles moved closer to them as he did.

"You think it's the seeds?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." said Jason, who then spoke into his communicator. "We found Rita's seeds, Zordon, but they're protected in some kind of energy field."

The tentacles then came towards them from behind, and then one tried itself around Jason's legs, while the other did the same with Sophie's. They both struggled, as more tentacles made they way towards them, but they then managed to break free, and saw what they were.

"The plant, I assume." said Sophie.

"I think you're right, Soph." said Jason.

Another tentacle came in behind them, but they managed to get away.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They both bought out their weapons and jumped, and saw more tentacles come out of the ground, one hitting both of them, forcing them to the ground. More came out of branches and hit them as they got back up, they tried to cut them with their claw and sword, but were knocked back. Four tentacles then wrapped themselves around Jason, one round both of his legs, one around his right arm, and one around his neck. Sophie had five around her, one around her neck, one around both her legs, and one around both her arms.

"Let go of me, you overgrown asparagus!" Jason moaned.

"This is one tree, that needs to be cut down." Sophie moaned.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Squatt and Baboo were watching from the balcony.

"Soon, my Octoplant will crush them!" Rita said.

"And very soon, the Octoplant blub will bloom!" Goldar said.

Squatt and Rita then both laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the computer, while Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly were huddled around him.

"All right, I've almost finished entering the data." Alpha said.

The alarm then went off.

"The alarm." Billy said.

"The viewing globe." Trini said.

They all then went towards the viewing globe, and saw Jason and Sophie tangled up by the tentacles.

"Sophie and Jason's both trapped." Trini said.

"That thing's got a hold of them." Zack said.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"One of Rita's monster's, know as the Octoplant." Zordon explained.

"We got to help them." Zack said.

They all nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Zack said.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

They then arrived at the park and cut the tentacles with their Blade Blasters, freeing Jason and Sophie, who then both fell to the ground.

"Jase, Soph, are you guys okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Jason said, getting up, while Trini and Kimberly helped Sophie up.

"That plant was too strong." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Oh!" she said, before putting her eye back in.

"Sophie's and Jason's friends have saved them, for now." Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were now at the place Rita's seeds were planted.

"Be careful, Jason." Billy said, as Jason went to touch the seeds. "That energy field may still be active."

"It's okay." said Jason, getting back up. "Alpha's shut it down so we can get to the seeds. Let's hurry."

"Let's do it." said Zack, giving Jason a shovel.

"Affirmative." said Billy.

Jason and Kimberly then started digging for the seeds.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now walking on the balcony.

"Oh, they're going to wreck everything!" she groaned. "Go dummies!"

"I shall lead the attack." Goldar said. "Who's with me?"

"I am." Scorpina said quickly.

"How delightfully evil." Rita said, grinning.

Goldar and Scorpina then arrived at the park, making the Rangers turn to face them.

"Scorpina." said Jason.

"And Goldar." said Sophie.

"Now, it's time for you to leave those seeds alone!" Scorpina said.

"Super Putties!" Goldar shouted.

Super Putties then showed up out of nowhere, and the Rangers brought out their blade blasters. Zack hit one with his blade, elbowed another, kicked and then hit it with his blade. Kimberly forward flipped, then spun around and hit one with hers, and then hit a second with it. Sophie rolled over to avoid ones punch, before she turned around and tackled it, and then hit a second one with her blade. Trini hit one, then spun around and hit another, while Billy jumped and hit one, before turning around and hitting another.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"My plan is succeeding." she said.

"Oh, yes. While they fight the Putties, the Octoplant is getting a chance to grow underground." Baboo said.

 **(The park)**

Zack then jumped and pulled one Putty to the ground, then he turned around and hit a second in the chest and knocked it away, he then dodged a thirds kick before he tackled it. The Octoplant was growing right beneath them, as Billy blocked one Putty's attack, and then kicked one, before he two of them hit him with their blades, knocking him down.

"You Putties will have to strike with more velocity than that!" he said.

He then brought out his Power Lance and knocked one down, before spinning around, hitting three as he did, and then hit another. The Octoplant still grew, as the Rangers all then knocked another Putty down each, until Goldar and Scorpina jumped in.

"Let's blast them." Goldar said.

They both jumped in the air, and fired lasers out of their weapons, as their weapons interlocked, knocking them all to the ground, except Jason, as he was finishing off the Putties.

"Come on, Rangers, let's get it together!" he shouted, once he ran up to them.

The Octoplant kept growing, as Goldar and Scorpina then jumped to attack, with Goldar fighting Jason, Billy and Kimberly, while Scorpina fought Zack, Sophie and Kimberly. Zack was hit by Scorpina's blade, knocking him down, while Billy was hit by Goldar's knocking him down, and then Trini and Sophie were knocked down too, and the Jason and Kimberly. They were all later knocked near a statue, except Trini, and Goldar jumped in and hit Jason, and then did the same to Zack, and then Sophie too, and the Billy and Kimberly, one after the other, and then Jason again. Kimberly, Zack and Sophie then fought Scorpina again, with Zack rolling forward to avoid her blade, and then Kimberly tried to kick her but missed, and then Sophie tired tackling her but missed too, and then she hit all three of them with her blade. Jason was then knocked down again, and the others gathered around them.

"Red Ranger! I have news for you, chum." said Scorpina, as Trini rejoined them. "You and your playmates have met your match."

She fired something outta her had, while Goldar fired something from his sword at them, knocking them back down again.

"Come on, guys, we can't let them beat us." said Jason, getting back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope laughing.

"But the bulb still hasn't bloomed, your foulness." Baboo said.

"You nut case. You watch?" Rita asked, as Squatt and Baboo hugged each other. "My victory is certain."

"Are you sure, mistress?" Baboo asked.

"Yes, you'll see." Rita grinned.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw all the Rangers get knocked down in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "The Power Rangers are in terrible trouble, Zordon."

"Yes. I'm afraid Rita's Octoplant is about to bloom." Zordon said.

Underground, the Octoplant kept growing, and then it's petals moved, reviling it had a face. It's eyes then glowed, and then it's body turned humanoid.

"I am Octoplant." it said, in a woman's voice. "Gaze upon me and tremble."

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Just like I told you two." Rita grinned, as she walked back to the balcony, where Squatt and Baboo were. "Nasty, isn't it?"

"You were right, and I was wrong." Squatt said.

"I knew it would work." Baboo quickly said.

"Yeah! Now I say grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Ocotplant grew giant, with the Rangers seeing her for the first time.

"Guys, it's a tower of flower!" said Trini.

"That must be what Rita had planted." said Sophie.

"Puny animals." Octoplant said.

"Puny, huh?" Trini asked. "We'll see about that, you overgrown petal-pusher. Right, guys?"

"Right!" they said together.

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords all then arrived to help.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita now had her eye back in the telescope.

"Ooh." she said, taking it out.

 **(The battle)**

"Let's do it." said Jason.

He then jumped into his Zord.

"Log on!" Jason ordered, activating his Zord. "Rangers, let's go."

The others all then jumped into their Zords.

"Yeah." said Zack. "Ready to kick it."

"Online and ready for action!" Billy shouted.

"All right, all systems go!" Trini shouted.

"Ready to rock-n-roll!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's wilt this flower." said Kimberly.

Octoplant fired lasers out of her eyes, hitting the Zords.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Take that!" Rita cheered, observing.

 **(The battle)**

Octoplant was walking towards the Zords.

"All right, Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"Hit it." Jason said.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Let's see you handle this, molt brain." Jason said.

They then went into Megazord battle mode.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope in shock.

"Huh! Megazord!" she freaked.

 **(The battle)**

The Megazord stood still, waiting to be moved.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"Get it, you lousy seed lover!" she shouted at Octoplant.

 **(The battle)**

"Let's finish her!" Jason shouted.

Octoplant then started walking towards it.

"Look out!" Jason shouted. "She's heading straight for us!"

The Megazord then punched Octoplant in the chest, but she then kicked back.

"Let's get her!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others said.

The Megazord then punched Ocotplant again, but she kicked back again, and then they got their hands locked, until she kicked.

"She keeps coming." said Zack.

"She's mostly composed to vegetable matter so our punches have little or no effect on her." said Billy.

"There's got to be something we can do." said Jason.

"I'm open to suggestions." said Sophie.

"Ha-ha, you're finished now!" Ocotplant laughed, throwing a tentacle at the Megazord, wrapping it around it's neck, and trying it to a building.

"A tentacle." said Jason. "She's got our arms pinned down."

"What are we gonna do?" Trini asked. "We're just sitting ducks!"

Octoplant then fired her eye lasers again, hitting the Megazord.

"Oh, man, here she comes again!" said Zack.

"Main powers down, one more blast and we're history!" said Jason.

Octopalnt then charged in again.

"We need the Mega Sword, now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then fell from the sky, cut the tentacles and landed on the ground. The Megazord moved out of the way just as Octoplant attacked, causing her to miss, and then picked up the Power Sword. Octoplant then got distracted by her reflection in the windows.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Look behind you!" Rita shouted, seeing what was happening.

 **(The battle)**

The Megazord then walked behind Octoplant, as it was distracted by her reflection.

"She's looking at herself." said Jason. "Now's our change."

The powered up the Power Sword, and hit Octoplant just as she turned around, destroying her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh, no!" Rita groaned, as the Megazord stood still.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were still trapped inside the outhouse.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?!" Bulk yelled in panic, as they both rocked the outhouse. "Come on! Somebody...somebody let us out of here."

"Yeah, somebody let us out of here." Skull cried. "I've really got to go."

They then felt the outhouse move.

"What's going on?" Bulk asked.

The outhouse was now on a truck, along with several other outhouses, which was on it's way out of the park..

"Help! Help!" Bulk screamed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, the Rangers were walking down the stairs talking.

"Plants can be amazing, huh." said Jason.

"Yeah, leave it to Rita to take something as beautiful as a plant and make it evil." said Kimberly.

"I know what you mean there, Kim." said Sophie. "How evil can she get?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Soph?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Billy, it is." said Sophie.

"Well, I just hope that's the end of her green thumb." said Trini.

They all were later in a class, taught by Mr. Caplan.

"I just want you to know that I'm extremely impressed with all your science projects and I passed by the park this morning to see how the saplings fared, and you really did a great job." Mr. Caplan said.

Billy and Zack high fived each other, while the others smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Caplan, I just hope the people of Angel Grove will treat them with care and respect." said Trini.

"Affirmative." said Billy. "When they grow up to be trees, they'll provide us with beauty, shade and clean air."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Bulk, who'd just come in with Skull at the back.

The class all turned to see them covered in dirt and trash.

"We deserve an A+ after what we've been though." said Bulk.

"Yeah, after what we've been though." said Skull.

"Farkas, Eugene, you're late again." said Mr. Caplan, checking his watch. "Where have you been?"

"We got taken for a ride, and then we got dumped." said Bulk.

"Yeah. In a dumpster." said Skull.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Caplan asked, walking towards them. "What's the problem here? What is it with you two?"

He then sniffed them and then fell backwards on the floor. Bulk and Skull then sniffed themselves and just shrugged their shoulders, while Sophie and her friends started laughing.


	44. A Pig Surpise

**A/N: In case your wondering, Sophie's successor will be a Tomboy like her, expect she has darker hair.**

* * *

Sophie was currently helping her friends at the park, trying to find homes for homeless animals (expect Zack).

"Welcome to Angel Grove's annual Pet Adoption day!" said a man on a loudspeaker. "Give a pet a happy home."

"Come on, guy. Come here." said Jason, as he got a rabbit out of a cage. "Here you go, big guy." he said, as he gave it to a boy.

"He's so cute." said Kimberly, who was stoking a dog. She then turned to a girl and asked. "Now, you promise to take good care of him?"

The girl nodded.

"Okay." said Kimberly, handing the girl the leash, and then put the dog on the grass.

"You sure you'll look after her?" Sophie asked a boy, who was holding a kitten.

"I sure, Miss." the boy said.

"Okay..." she put the kitten in her cat box and gave it to the boy. "..she's all yours."

"Be gentle with her, okay?" Trini asked, who was holding another dog, while Billy held the leash. "She's only a baby."

"It keeps up like this, we'll find all the pets new owners today." said Jason, as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah. I sure hope all these adorable animals will land up in good homes." said Trini.

"Affirmative." said Billy. "Having a pet is a big responsibility."

"You said it there, Billy-" said Sophie, who noticed Billy was looking at something. "What's up?"

"Perhaps I need to have my glasses examined, Soph, but, uh, if I'm not mistaken, there's..."

"A lady walking a pig." Kimberly interrupted, as they'd all turned to see what Billy was looking at. "I see it too."

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." said Sophie, as the old lady walked up to them.

"Excuse me." the old lady said. "I was wondering if someone would be able to help me."

"What do mean, ma'am?" Sophie asked.

"I need to find a nice family to adopt poor Norman." the old lady said.

The pig then snorted and a squealed.

"Oh, he's so cute." said Trini.

"Yuck." said Kimberly.

"Kim, shh." Sophie whispered, in case the old lady heard, which made Kimberly cover her mouth.

The old lady then started crying.

"Oh, please, won't somebody help me?" she asked, still crying.

"Of course we will, ma'am." said Trini.

"We'll do everything we can to find Norman a good home." said Jason.

"And that's a promise, ma'am." said Sophie, holding her hand up promising.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much" the old lady said, giving the leash to Kimberly.

She then patted Norman and left, while the teens laughed nervously. Norman grunted as Trini kneeled down to stroke it.

"You okay, Soph?" Jason asked, who noticed Sophie looked nervous.

"I think we're gonna have big trouble finding Norman a home." said Sophie. "I mean...he's a farm animal, compared to the rest of the animals here."

"I know what you mean, Soph." said Jason. "But we did promise that lady."

"Yeah, I know, Jase." said Sophie.

Further away in the park, Zack was running to meet up with the others. He then stopped to check the time on his watch.

"Aw, man, I am so late." he said to himself.

He was about to run on, when he spotted the same woman the others had met with Norman. She looked around, as if to make sure nobody could see her, but then she began running, holding her hands in the air. Zack looked at her confused, until the woman jumped and turned into a Putty.

"Hey, you lost or something, clay-brain?" he asked the Putty.

The Putty then turned around, revealing to be carrying a device in his hand. Zack backed up, as more Putties started to show up, which then surrounded him.

"Oh, man. I should've know this wouldn't be a fair fight." Zack said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, along with Squatt, Baboo, Goldar and Scorpina were standing on the balcony.

"Yes, you're right, Zack." Rita said. "Isn't he?"

"If he thinks this is unfair, just wait." Squatt said.

"A brilliant plan, my queen." Goldar said.

"Yes." Rita grinned. "Are you prepared?"

"The Rangers are doomed." Goldar said.

"Fine." Rita said, walking off, as Squatt and Baboo grinned.

 **(The park)**

The Putties began to circle Zack, but then he kicked one, as another tried to hit him. The one that tried to hit him tried to again, but he ducked, then got back up and kicked it down, and then he jumped over it, before kicking it again, and then kicked another one, and then another one behind him. He then side flipped towards another one, which then tried to tackle him, but he back flipped and then kicked another, but it blocked it, but then he kicked it in the arm and then the back, knocking it into a tree. He then ran away from one that was chasing him, but then he grabbed hold of a tree branch, swing around it, and then kicked another one, before punching another one in the chest and then the back. Another Putty then jumped to try and hit him, but corkscrew kicked it, but also punched one with both his fists at the same time, knocking them both down. He then landed near the device, but before he could pick it up, another Putty put his foot down in front of it, forcing Zack to back away from it, which he kept having to do, since the Putty kept moving his foot towards him. He then grabbed another ones legs and then kicked it with his own, and then he kicked another one as it came at him, sending it right towards the device. He then rolled to his left, and then danced his way back to his feet, just before the Putties disappeared.

"Man, these guys sure know how to ruin a good day." Zack said, shaking his hands.

He then looked and saw the device still on the ground, which he then went over to and picked up.

"I better get this to Billy." he said, looking at it.

Back at the Pet Adoption area, the others had pretty much giving all the animals away to new owners, except for Norman the pig that is.

"Well, that just about does it." said Billy, after he'd given a bird cage to a women.

"Hold it!" shouted Bulk, who came running up with Skull. "Hold it! Nobody move!"

"Yeah." said Skull. "We want a pet too."

"Something cool...something different...like us." said Bulk.

The teens look nervous at that, but then Norman squealed and came out from underneath the table.

Billy laughed and then said, while pointing at Norman. "Fellas, meet Norman."

"Here." Kimberly said, giving Bulk the leash.

"Take care of him, guys." said Sophie.

"Uh, uh..." Bulk said. "Oh?"

Both he and Skull then looked at each other, unsure about Norman, but after a while they nodded.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Bulk and Skull had actually brought Norman into school with them, most likely to show him off. Bulk was currently feeding Norman in the hallway, with people around them.

"This is my pig, Norman." Bulk said to everyone around them. "Isn't he cool?"

Skull was reading a book about pigs, while everyone around them grinned.

"Hey, Bulk." he said.

Bulk then got up.

"It says here, that pigs are smarter than most animals." Skull read.

"And some people." Bulk said.

Skull then looked confused.

"Hey, guys, check this out?" Bulk asked.

Norman kept chewing on his food, while Skull put the book away.

"Norman...roll over." Bulk said, trying to get Norman to do a trick.

Norman just kept chewing on the food on the floor, causing people to laugh at them. Bulk and Skull then looked at each other.

"Norman...play dead." Bulk said, trying to get Norman to do another trick.

Norman just kept still and snouted his nose.

"Norman...stand there and ignore me." Bulk said, hoping to get the people to stop laughing at him. "Hey, pretty smart, huh?"

Everyone looked at someone else and either rolled their eyes, or shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, you are the smartest pig in the world." Bulk said, getting down on his knee beside Norman, and then stroked him. "Yes, you are. You're so smart."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt and Goldar had seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"Rita's plan is working perfectly." Squatt grinned. "Those kids have taken the bacon bait."

"And soon they'll get a big surprise." Goldar said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Inside Billy's lab, Billy was scanning the device Zack had found yesterday, while Trini picked something up and walked towards him.

"Hey." said Zack, coming up beside them.

"Hey." said Trini, spotting him.

"So, did you figure this thing out yet, Billy?" Zack asked.

"It seems to have some kind of timing mechanism on it, that's counting down to zero." Billy explained. "Although I have no idea when that will occur."

"You guys, I just remembered something." Trini said. "Zack, didn't you say that Putty yesterday was dressed up like a old lady?"

Zack thought for a little bit.

"Yeah. It was pretty weird." he then said. "I wonder what Rita's up to this time."

Billy and Trini then looked at each other.

"Norman!" they both said.

"Who's Norman?" Zack asked.

"Bulk and Skull's pig." Trini answered, before turning to Billy. "Rita's device must have something to do with him."

"Well, if that's the case, we've got to locate him right away." Billy said.

"Let's go." Trini said.

They all then ran out of the lab.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Sophie, Jason and Kimberly were standing by their lockers, talking about Bulk and Skull.

"Can you believe those two?" Sophie asked Jason and Kimberly "Bringing a pig into school!"

"I know what you mean, Soph." said Kimberly. "Those two, are weird and stupid."

"Yeah, you both said it." said Jason.

Zack, Billy and Trini then ran down the stairs, before Billy spotted the others, who they then walked to.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Bulk and Skull?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." said Kimberly. "They were just here with that disgusting pig."

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"We think Rita might do something to Norman." Trini said quietly.

"All right." said Jason. "Billy, Trini, you guys keep working on that device. As for the rest of us, we'll split up and look for Bulk and Skull."

Billy and Trini ran back up the stairs they came from, while the rest ran out of the school.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull had now brought Norman to the Youth Center. They were both sitting at a able, while Norman was beneath it, eating out of a dog bowl. Bulk was eating a big sandwich, while Skull was eating some popcorn. A girl then came up behind them.

"He's adorable." the girl said. "What's his name?"

"Bulk." Skull answered, thinking she meant Bulk.

"Not me, the pig." Bulk said.

"Oh!" Skull said, realizing his mistake." Norman."

"Cool, isn't he?" Bulk asked, as the girl walked towards Norman.

"Yeah." she said, before getting down beside Norman. "Hi, Norman."

She then began to stroke Norman.

"This is going to work out better than I thought." Bulk said to Skull.

"Much better." Skull said, smirking.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Time to cast your spell, my queen." said Goldar.

"Ooh..." Squatt said.

Rita ran her hand over a glass ball.

"Oh, so you two must return and rule the day." she said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Trini were still working on the device in Billy's lab, until the device just stopped.

"Billy, what's happening?" Trini asked.

"I believe the timer has reached zero." Billy explained. "I only hope the others have found Norman."

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie came walking through the door, carrying a big box. Norman then snouted, as Bulk and Skull grinned, who Ernie then spotted.

"Hey, you two!" he called, putting the box on the counter. "What do you think you're doing?"

He then walked towards them.

"You guys can't bring this pig in here." he said.

Just as he said that, Norman transformed into Pudgy Pig. Ernie, Bulk and Skull held their eyes wide, while everyone else ran out.

"It didn't say anything about that in the book!" Bulk said, as Ernie ran out.

"Must have been something he ate." Skull said.

They both then screamed as Pudgy Pig started eating the rest of their food, except Bulk's sandwich. People were scared and running out of the place, while Bulk and Skull ran towards the door, but then changed direction, hoping to confuse Pudgy Pig.

"Feed me food!" he demanded. "Glorious food! Give me! Give me!"

Bulk and Skull ran past Pudgy Pig and stopped by the stairs.

"Give me..." Pudgy Pig said, as they both screamed.

They both then ran over to the punching bag, which Skull ran right into. He got up, as Bulk got down on his knees.

"Oh, I got the munchies." Pudgy Pig said.

"Don't you recognize us?" Bulk asked, as Skull pointed to himself. "We're your parents."

"Food. Come on." Pudgy Pig said.

Sophie and Zack then walked into the Youth Center, and then saw them.

"Help, help." Skull whimpered. "Help."

Sophie and Zack then ran behind Pudgy Pig.

"Bulk, give him the food!" Zack said. "He's just hungry!"

"Forget it!" Bulk said. "I haven't eaten since lunch!"

"Yeah, me either." said Skull.

"Either you give him the food or you're gonna be lunch!" Zack said.

"Zack's right." said Sophie. "You better choose fast?"

"I think you better to do what he says." Skull said, looking at Bulk.

"I can smell it from here." Pudgy Pig said, as Bulk took off a bit of his sandwich, and then gave it to Pudgy Pig.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Bulk." said Zack, while Pudgy Pig eat the food.

"Yeah. You have to give him more than that." said Sophie.

Bulk then gave Pudgy Pig the rest of the sandwich.

"Yummy." Pudgy Pig said, before he started eating it.

"Well, nice knowing ya." said Bulk.

"Yeah. We're out of here." said Skull, and then the both started to run outside the place.

"Let's get out of here!" Bulk said as they ran.

"That was close." said Zack.

"Too close." said Sophie.

"More. Give me more." said Pudgy Pig, as he turned to them. "Why don't you open up the bakery."

"All right, bacon-breath." said Zack, as they got ready to fight.

"I'm vapor." said Pudgy Pig, who then just disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." said Zack, who then spoke into his communicator. "Zordon, come in. This is Zack!"

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes, Zachery." Zordon answered. "The other Power Rangers have been briefed and are here waiting your's and Sophie's arrival."

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"Prepare for teleportation to the Command Center." Zordon said._

"You got it." said Zack.

"I'm ready." said Sophie, speaking into hers.

They both teleported to the Command Center and saw the others were already there.

"Sorry, guys, it got away." said Zack.

"It left before we could fight it." said Sophie.

"Power Rangers, it is apparent that once again we face Rita's evil Pudgy Pig." said Zordon. "You must stop this overweight menace and do away with him once and for all."

"But, Zordon, we can't hurt it." said Trini. "It's a real pig."

"And are you ready for this?" asked Kimberly. "His name is Norman."

"That pig's Norman?!" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Soph." said Jason.

"This is indeed, most unfortunate." said Zordon. "Do your best to bring him under control, and at all cost, you must keep Pudgy Pig from running free."

"You got it." said Jason. "Guys, it's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, landing on a rooftop.

They saw Pudgy Pig on another rooftop, which was higher than the one they were on.

"There he is!" Zack shouted.

"It's gonna be all we can stomach, guys." said Jason.

"He's preparing to descend!" said Billy.

"Here I come!" Pudgy Pig said.

"Look out!" Sophie shouted, as Pudgy Pig jumped down.

"Let's get him!" Jason said, as they brought out their weapons.

The Pudgy Pig knocked Jason aside, followed by Zack, then Billy, Sophie, and then Trini and Kimberly at the same time.

"Come on!" Kimberly said. "We don't want to hurt you."

Billy jumped in, but Pudgy Pig grabbed his Power Lance and then kicked him away.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Sophie asked, as her and Zack got near him.

"I'm fine, Soph." said Billy, as Zack tried to hit Pudgy Pig with his Power Axe, only for Pudgy Pig to grab it and knock him away. Sophie then tried to knock Pudgy Pig down, but he grabbed her Power Claw and knocked her away. Jason tried hitting too, but his Power Sword was knocked out of his hands, and then he was knocked away. The others gathered around him, but they were all then blasted by Pudgy Pig's nose laser, knocking them all down, before he vanished.

"Hey!" Jason said. "Where'd he go?"

"He's vanished again." said Zack.

"Every time we've got him, he vaporizes." said Trini. "What are we gonna do?"

"Get some help." said Jason. "Zordon, we lost him!"

 _"Understood Power Rangers."_ Zordon answered.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"Alpha, use the geomolecular scanner to find the location of the Pudgy Pig." Zordon said.

"Scanners running, but he could be anywhere." Alpha said.

"I'm certain he is still in Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"There! The scanner has picked him up." Alpha said.

"Teleport the Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"Yes, sir." Alpha said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Success, Goldar...at least, so far." Rita said, who was standing on the balcony. "Everything is ready for the next phase of my distally plan."

Goldar walked towards her.

"While the Power Rangers are busy with Pudgy Pig, I will destroy Angel Grove." he said.

 **(A farm)**

The Rangers were all teleported to some farm.

"That sausage-head's gotta be around here somewhere." said Jason.

"If he is, we'll find him." said Trini.

"Yeah, it's not like he's gonna blend in with the scenery or anything." said Kimberly.

"At his size, he'll stick out like a sore thumb." said Sophie.

"Split up." said Jason. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Right!" they all said, and then they split up to search the farm.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was back on the balcony, along with Squatt and Baboo. She then threw her wand down to Earth, and then Goldar grew giant.

 **(The farm)**

The Rangers were still looking for Pudgy Pig.

"Man, where is he?" Jason asked himself, looking in a pigsty.

"No sign of him anywhere." said Trini, running past some pig-pens.

"Where can he be?" asked Sophie, running past the stable.

They all then regrouped.

"Anyone have any better luck than I did?" Jason asked.

"Guys." Zack said, joining them. "Guys, you're never gonna believe this."

"You found him?" Kimberly asked.

"This way." Zack said, pointing behind him. "Come on."

They all followed him to a wheat field.

"Well, where is he?" Sophie asked.

"Check that out." Zack said, pointing at Norman.

 _"La, la, la, love is in the air."_ he sang, while dancing.

"What is he doing?" Trini asked.

"He appears to be dancing." said Billy.

"No way." said Kimberly. "A dancing pig."

"Now I've seen everything." Trini said, giggling.

"But what's he dancing for?" Sophie asked.

"Not so loud." said Jason. "We don't want him to know we're here."

"Hold it, guys." said Trini. "What is he doing now?"

"Come with me to the beautiful pigsty." Norman said to another pig. "We'll make such beautiful bacon together. Oh, my darling"

"Oh, how sweet. He's in love." Trini said, putting her hands to her heart.

"That is so gross." said Kimberly, disgusted.

"Now I've really seen everything." said Sophie, giggling.

"Well, this proves our hypothesis, that underneath the façade, this is indeed Norman." Billy said.

"Yup." said Trini. "One of Rita's real monsters could never fall in love that way."

"And love will keep him busy until Billy can change him back." Jason grinned.

Jason's communicator then beeped.

"Jason here." Jason said. "Go ahead, Zordon."

 _"Power Rangers, it appears Pudgy Pig was a diversion to keep you occupied."_ Zordon said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Goldar is attacking Angel Grove, Sophie." said Zordon. "There is not a moment to lose. You must intercept him immediately."

 **(The farm)**

"All right, let's go get him, Rangers." said Jason.

"Right." the others said quietly, before they teleported.

 **(The city)**

Goldar was walking around the place, before he shot lasers out of his eyes, destroying a few buildings, just as Scorpina arrived on a rooftop. The Rangers landed back on the rooftop Norman had been on earlier, and had seen Scorpina arrive.

"Scorpina!" Trini said, once they saw her.

"Careful, Rangers." said Jason. "This is gonna be tougher than we thought."

"Ooh, wait to I get my hands on her!" said Kimberly.

"I think we've got something bigger to handle than her, Kim." said Sophie, who was pointing at Goldar, who was stomping around the city again.

Scorpina then fired a laser beam at them, knocking them all down. She laughed as they got back up, and they were then surround by Putties. Zack side flipped past one, but the Putty had done the same. Kimberly did the same thing and then grabbed hers by the arm, Trini rolled forward to avoid one, while Billy tried to kick one, but missed, while Sophie tried to tackle one, but missed too, Jason tried to kick on up high, but he missed.

"Okay!" Scorpina said, jumping down to join, after the Putties had left.

Jason, Sophie and Billy managed to dodged her boomerang, while she knocked down Zack, Kimberly and Trini. She then knocked Jason down, and then the others gathered around him.

"You're though, Rangers!" She shouted at them.

She powered up her boomerang, and then threw it at them, knocking them all down.

"I shall crush you like bugs!" Goldar said, stomping towards them.

"Look out!" Jason shouted, after they got back up.

Goldar then stomped right near them, but they moved out of the way just in time.

"All right, we need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted, and his Zord soon showed up.

"Right!" said Zack. "I call on the power of the Mastodon!" His Zord then showed up.

"I summon Triceratops power!" Billy shouted, and his Zord showed up.

"Pterodactyl power!" Kimberly shouted, and her Zord showed.

"I call upon the power of the Compsognathus!" Sophie shouted, and her Zord showed up.

"I summon Saber-tooth Tiger power!" Trini shouted, and her Zord showed up.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, and they jumped into their Zords.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason ordered.

"You got it." said Zack. "Let's do it."

"Affirmative, systems up!" Billy shouted.

"Online and ready!" Trini said.

"All set and ready!" Sophie said.

"Okay, let's rock-n-roll!" said Kimberly.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

They did just as he ordered.

"Initiating Megazord sequence now!" Jason said.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode, and then into battle mode. Goldar then hit the Megazord with his sword, and then charged at it, but was knocked to it's side, where the Megazord punched it. Goldar then hit it again, and then tired again, only for it to get blocked by the Megazord's arm, but then he kicked it.

"Turn up auxiliaries. We need more power!" Jason ordered.

Goldar then tried to hit again, but was blocked, before he ran at the Megazord, but missed before kicking it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Ha! At last you fail, you weenies!" she said, grinning. "You're about to lose."

 **(The battle)**

Goldar and then grabbing the Megazord's right arm, and the Rangers struggled to get free, but then the Megazord stood on Goldar's foot, causing him to cry out in pain and let go.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita now looked worried and held her mouth open, before outing her eye back in the telescope.

 **(The battle)**

Goldar was now angry.

"We need the Mega Sword now!" Jason said.

The Power sword then fell from the sky and landed in the ground, and then the Megazord picked it up. Goldar then charged again, but the Megazord hit him with the sword, before they both hit each other. Goldar then jumped and kicked the Megazord with both feet, before landing back where he jumped.

"This time, you're mine!" he said, as he walked towards the Megazord.

"Hang on, Power Rangers!" Jason shouted. "This is it!"

Their swords then locked together.

"Bring Megazord to full charge!" Jason ordered.

The Power Sword then powered up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Megazord! Oh, no!" she said.

 **(The battle)**

"You haven't seen the last of me, fools!" Goldar shouted, disappearing right before the Power Sword could hit him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"No!" Rita yelled, putting her eye back in the telescope.

"Well, uh, I guess you can't afford for us to go face certain doom, right?" Baboo asked.

Rita then looked at him and Squatt.

"Ah, that's a good one, Baboo." she said, before turning around. "Goldar?"

Goldar then walked up to her.

"There you are." Rita said. "If you had any brains-even this much..." showing a small gap between her fingers. "I'd get such a shock!"

"I am sorry, my queen." Goldar said. "I promise you next time I will finish every last one of them."

 **(The farm)**

The Rangers were all back at the farm, where they saw Norman still dancing to that girl pig.

"Oh, my darling, why do you ignore me?" he said. "I love you. Come sty with me. Oh, if I were a regular pig again!"

They all ran up to him, with Billy holding something in his hand.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I was able to recalibrate the transformer, so if my calculations are correct it should reverse the process with no harm to Norman." Billy said.

Billy then held the transformer out and pointed it at Norman, and then he turned back into a normal pig.

"Ha, you did it, Billy." Zack laughed.

"Good work, Billy." said Jason.

"Nice work there, Billy." said Sophie.

"Way to go, Billy." said Jason.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." said Kimberly.

"What is it, Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"I actually think that they look cute." Kimberly said.

"Well...they do now that Norman's back to normal." said Sophie, causing them all to laugh.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, they're all chatting at the seats in class, until Trini came over to them.

"Guys, I have great news." Trini said, taking her seat next to Kimberly.

"Lay it on us?" Zack asked, who was in front of Kimberly.

"Yeah, tell us, Trini?" Sophie asked, who was behind Trini.

"Well, remember that female pig that Norman met." said Trini.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Well, the farmer, her owner, decided to adopt Norman too." said Trini.

"That's great." said Jason, while Kimberly laughed.

"I bet they'll live happily ever after." said Kimberly.

"Class, Ms Appleby is absent today, so I'll be substituting." said Mr. Caplan, who was standing in front of the class.

They were a couple of moans on the other side of the class.

"Settle down." Mr. Caplan said. "I've got a wonderful lecture prepared, and we're fortunate enough to have a stunning live specimen right here in class."

He goes to the door and walks out of the class, but then comes back in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present...the pig." he said, bringing a pig in the class.

"Did he say pig?" Bulk asked.

"He did." said Skull, answering. "He said pig."

The pig squealed loudly.

"Pig!" Bulk and Skull shouted, getting up from their chairs.

They then cower away and jump on the table at the back of the room, while everyone laughed at them.


	45. Something Fishy

**A/N: This is another of my favorites, but I found it funny when Billy fell for Cestira in Zeo, due to his former fear of fish.**

* * *

Sophie walked out of class with her friends, as school was over for the day.

"Okay, later." a boy said, as the class left the room.

"I can't wait to go scuba diving." said Trini, as they walked to their lockers.

"Wait till you guys see the reef that I found." said Jason. "You're not gonna believe it, it's awesome."

"I'll bet we'll see some really big fish down there." said Zack.

Bulk and Skull then came round the corner, dressed up in fishing gear and carrying fishing rods.

"Uh, you don't have to go that far." said Trini. "Some of the biggest fish are right here."

"Don't count on seeing the big ones, dorks 'cause they're gonna be at the end of my hook." Bulk said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah. His hook." said Skull.

"Can't you say something else, instead of just copying him?" Sophie asked Skull.

"Hey! I do...sometimes." Skull said.

Bulk then opened his locker, and a lot of stuff fell out.

"Ah!" He shouted. "My stuff!"

The teens laughed as his stuff fell all over him, Skull and the floor.

"Gross, Bulk." said Trini. "That's disgusting."

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked.

"I think you know what she means." said Sophie.

Bulk walked through his stuff and picked something up.

"That's perfectly good bait." Bulk said, holding it up in front of them.

"Yeah. It'll make us irresistible with the fish." said Skull. "Just like with the ladies." he raised his eyebrows. "Right, Trini?"

"Get a life, Skull." said Trini.

"Yeah, dream on." said Sophie.

"What are you yapping about?" Bulk asked. "Get the stuff. There's fish waiting to be caught."

Bulk then began to walk away while Skull picked up a net.

"Let's go fi..." Bulk said, before falling over, as his foot was stuck in the net.

"Hey, look, Bulk, I caught one already." said Skull, who pointed at the net.

Bulk then got up and grabbed his fishing rod.

"Whoa, whoa, Bulk, take it easy." said Skull, who was walking away from Bulk.

"I don't think the fish need to be worried about those two." said Zack, after Bulk and Skull had went round the corner.

"Hey, Billy, why don't you come with us?" Jason asked Billy. "You know I'm a certified diving instructor."

"Uh, my apologies, Jason but I have a regrettable dislike for fish." said Billy.

"How bout you, Soph?" Zack asked. "I mean, we all know how you love swimming."

"Um, well..." Sophie said, not sure of what to say. "I think I might stay and keep Billy company actually. Sorry, guys."

"Well, how bout you then, Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"No, there's no reason to spoil a perfectly good hair day." Kimberly said, touching her hair. "Besides, Soph, Billy and I are gonna go to the park for a picnic."

"A carefully planed distance from any fish substance, I might add." said Billy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had heard the whole conversation.

"Ha! Billy doesn't like sea creatures, huh?" she asked herself.

"This is the perfect time to bring out your toxic Goo Fish, your evilness, and destroy them all." Goldar said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Rita asked him. "Get to it, Goldar."

 **(The beach)**

Jason, Zack and Trini were now all at the beach.

"Okay, you guys, before we head under, let's do a final equipment check." Jason said. "All right."

He then picked up his snorkel.

"Yeah, 'cause like you always say, safety first, right man?" Zack asked, as Jason checked it.

"Right, bro." Jason said, as Zack checked his.

"I just can't wait to get down there. With all the fish and plant life." Trini said, as Zack checked his suit, and she fastened hers up. "It's going to be so beautiful."

"Yeah, but first, make sure your valves, gauges and regulators are clear and working right." Jason said, checking his air tank. Zack put on his goggles as Jason carried on. "And that your other equipment fits properly."

They were then all ready to go in.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jason asked the others.

Trini held her thumb up.

"Okay, remember the safety signals and stay together." Jason instructed.

"Let's do it." Zack said, nodding.

 **(The park)**

Billy, Sophie and Kimberly meanwhile, were at the park, by the river.

"Are you sure you don't mind being near the river, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"As long as I'm not in the river, I'm fine." Billy said.

"Well, this is a beautiful day for a picnic." said Kimberly, as she started putting the food on the blanket.

"Boy, you said it, Kim." said Sophie.

"So, what's for lunch anyway?" Billy asked.

"Fish and chips." Kimberly said.

Billy looked displeased by the answer.

"Is that okay with you?" Kimberly asked him.

"Are you okay with it, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"I'll just take the chips." said Billy, answering them. "Hold the fish. Sorry."

"What is with you and fish anyway, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I've just rather had some humiliating experiences." said Billy.

"Would you mine telling us?" Sophie asked. "I told you guys about my fear of snakes, remember."

"Well, it all started when I was little." Billy said, starting to explain what happened.

 **(Flashback)**

A young Billy puts a toy boat into a pond, and then puts his finger in it.

 _"While on an outing, I attempted to recreate what I'd recently learned about whirlpools, but my moving finger proved to an exciting an enticement to one of the fish below."_ Billy explained.

A fish spots his finger and then bites it, causing Billy to scream.

"Ouch! Oww!" screamed young Billy.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"What do mean?" Sophie asked.

"The fish actually bit me, Soph." said Billy.

Kimberly started laughing.

"That is hilarious." she said.

"Don't laugh." said Billy. "It's not funny."

"Well, come on, Billy." said Kimberly. "At least it wasn't a piranha."

"I think that was bit cruel, Kim." said Sophie.

"Consequently, it's difficult for me to be anywhere fishy." said Billy.

"Well, this fish sandwich will not bite you." said Kimberly, handing Billy a fish sandwich.

"I don't know." said Billy, opening up the sandwich. "One can never be too carful."

Sophie takes a drink from her soda can.

"Say, I wonder how the others are doing." Billy said.

"Maybe next time we can go diving with them, Billy." said Kimberly.

"Negative for me." Billy said, shaking his head a bit. "I'm much happier on dry land."

"Do you even swim at all, Billy? Like in a swimming pool or something?" Sophie asked.

"Well...yeah, but not much, Soph." Billy said.

They all then heard a scream.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." said Kimberly.

"I think I know who that was." said Sophie.

They all got up, and then ran to the place of the screaming, and saw Bulk and Skull were fishing, with Bulk screaming while standing on some rocks.

"Oh, no, it's Bulk and Skull." said Kimberly.

"I knew it was them." Sophie muttered.

"I got the big one!" Bulk yelled.

He pulled his fishing line out of the river, only for a No Fishing sign to come out of the other end.

"All right, Bulk." said Skull. "You caught a 'No Fishing' sign. I wonder how they knew you'd be fishing today?"

"Oh, yeah, some fishermen you guys are." said Kimberly.

"You couldn't catch a cold, let alone some fish." Sophie joked, giggling.

"Yeah." Skull said, running over towards a pile of junk. "Just check out all the cool stuff we got."

"Clam it up, sardine-head." Bulk said, taking the sign away from Skull and throwing it to the ground.

He then walked away, with Skull right behind him.

"Well, at least they're cleaning up the environment." said Billy.

"You got a point there, Billy." said Sophie, while they laughed.

Bulk and Skull then stopped, and tried to throw their fishing lines into the river, only for Bulk's to get stuck on his pants, while Skull's got stuck on his belt.

"This is it! I knew it." Bulk said.

"Yeah, me too." said Skull. "I got one."

They kept pulling their lines, and unfortunately ended up in the river, making the three friends laugh again.

"Come on." said Billy.

They then started making their way back to the picnic blanket. Bulk spat some water out of his mouth, while Skull laughed at him.

"Pipe down, tuna breath!" Bulk yelled. "You scared off all the fish."

Sophie, Billy and Kimberly kept on walking.

"Those two are sure stupid." said Sophie.

"Yeah! Hey, let's surprise the scuba divers." said Kimberly. "Maybe they need some help with their gear."

"Okay." said Billy. "Just as long as I don't have to go in."

"Sounds fair enough." said Sophie.

"Deal." said Kimberly. "Then we can all grab an ice cream afterwards."

"Chocolate, chocolate chip?" Billy asked.

"Okay." said Kimberly.

"My favorite." said Sophie.

They then laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was grinning as she walked towards the balcony.

"We have got to keep those three off the beach until we're ready." she said.

"I'll send down a squad of Putties to overwhelm them." Goldar said.

"You know, I was about to say the same thing" Baboo said.

"You were not." Squatt interrupted. "Sheesh."

"Shut up, you two." Rita said. "We're going fishing for Rangers."

She then laughed.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Billy and Kimberly were now back at the picnic blanket.

"I'll get the blanket." said Billy.

"I guess we'll pack up the food then." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, I guess we will." said Sophie.

Putties then came out of nowhere behind them.

"Oh, no, we've got company." said Kimberly.

"Oh, just great." Sophie muttered.

They then spread out to fight them. Kimberly forward flipped and then kicked one, then she back flipped and kicked a second on her right, before turning to kick another on her left. Sophie tackled one, then back flipped a couple of times, before turning to elbow one on her left, and then she hit it in the back, and then turned around to kick another one. Billy back flipped and kicked one behind him, he then upper kicked one but missed, but then managed to kick it in the chest, he then kicked one that came at him, first in the chest and then in the back, knocking it down, before turning back to kick another. Kimberly then jumped kicked one with both legs, before speaking into her communicator.

"Zack! Trini! Jason! We need you!" she shouted into it. "There's too many putties!"

"Why won't they answer?" Sophie asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's hopeless, Kimberly. They must be underwater still!" said Billy.

"Well, what we do then?!" Sophie shouted.

"I've got it." Billy said.

He then forward flipped towards the picnic basket, picking it up and jumping towards a Putty, sticking the basket on it's head, before tackling it. Sophie then back flipped, turned to her left and kicked one, before jumping over it, and kicking another. Kimberly forward flipped twice and kicked one, but it grabbed her leg, forcing her to back flip before kicking it again, this time knocking it down. They then knocked down another each, as they regrouped around each other, before the Putties disappeared.

"Billy, you were awesome." said Kimberly.

"Amazing, Billy." said Sophie.

"Thanks, but we should contact Zordon." said Billy.

He then put his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, this is Billy." Billy said into it. "My intuition tells me Rita's up to something."

 _"Your suspicions are correct, Billy."_ said Zordon. _"Come to the Command Center immediately."_

They then teleported to the Command Center.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, before they arrived. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Our sensors have detected a disturbance in the ocean near Angel Grove beach." said Zordon.

"Oh, no." said Kimberly. "Zordon, Zack, Jason and Trini are down there scuba diving."

"I am aware of the situation, Kimberly." Zordon said.

"Well, what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Rita has unleashed the terrible Goo Fish upon our shores, Sophie." said Zordon. "It's harmful venom can immobilize anyone or anything it touches."

"Look at the mess it's making." Alpha said.

They turned towards the viewing globe and saw the Goo Fish at the beach.

"There is no time to wait for the others." Zordon said. "You three must deal with the Goo Fish before it's too late."

"It's morphin time." Sophie said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

They then arrived at the beach and began to fight the Putties, who'd just showed up themselves. Kimberly dodged one, then turned around and kicked another, then hit a third in the hand before elbowing it in the face, then she hit a fourth in the chest and pulled it down, and then kicked a fifth one. Sophie kicked one in the chest, then tackled a second one, jumped over it and spilt kicked another two, and then grabbed a fifth by the arm and pulled it down. Billy hit one in the arm, and then the chest, right before the Goo Fish jumped out of the water and hit Kimberly, knocking her down.

"Oh, gross, Billy, Sophie, I think we're gonna need some help!" Kimberly shouted.

"I am the Goo Fish!" Goo Fish said. "You are no match for me!"

"He even sounds gurglingly!" Sophie shouted, referring to the sound of his voice, as they regrouped.

Meanwhile, underwater, Zack, Jason and Trini were still scuba diving, looking at all the life under the sea.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Why doesn't the Goo Fish go ahead and finish them?" Rita demanded. "I want those geeks wiped out now!"

"Perhaps you should cast a spell to make Billy's fear unbearable." Goldar suggested.

Rita snigged.

"Okay." she said, grinning.

Goldar laughed, as Rita started casting the spell.

"Total terror." she chanted, as the eyes in the skeleton glowed red. "Bring Billy overwhelming terror. Make his fear sharp like a spear. With a fishy sight, fill him with fright!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Something's wrong with Billy." Alpha said.

The viewing globe saw Billy get down on his knees, with his hands over his head, like he was scared.

"Rita has cast a spell upon him." Zordon said, realizing what was up. "He cannot control his fear."

 **(The battle)**

Billy ran behind Kimberly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No! Keep it away! Keep it away, guys!" he said.

"Billy, what's the matter?" Kimberly asked.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"That's right! Be afraid, for soon you will suffer my wrath!" Goo Fish said while laughing.

"Billy!" Kimberly and Sophie both said.

"Keep it away!" Billy shouted, getting down on his knees, with his hands on his helmet. "No!"

 **(The beach)**

Jason, Zack and Trini were now walking on the beach, having finished their scuba diving.

"Man, it was so clear down there." Zack said, as they walked along the beach.

"Totally." Trini said.

"Yeah." said Jason.

 **(The battle)**

Kimberly then tried to attack, but was knocked down, along with Sophie.

"You grubbys are finished!" Goo Fish said.

"Zordon, we need help!" Kimberly shouted into her communicator.

Sophie got back up, but was hit by the Goo Fish's staff, knocking her down.

 **(The beach)**

Jason put his equipment down in the sand.

"That was an awesome dive." he said.

"Totally amazing, man." said Zack.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is down there." Trini said.

Jason's communicator then beeped.

 _"Rangers, come in."_ came Zordon's voice on the other end.

"You guys, we got trouble." Jason said, getting Trini and Zack's attention. "What is it, Zordon?"

 _"Rita has trapped the other Rangers with a venomous Goo Fish."_ Zordon explained. _"You must help them immediately."_

"We're on our way." said Jason.

He then looked at the others.

"Com on, guys, it's morphin time." he said.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Goo Fish was about to hit Kimberly with his staff, when he was blasted in the back by Jason, knocking him aside.

"Another time, Rangers!" he shouted, getting back up, before jumping back into the sea.

"Billy!" Kimberly said, and then they all ran over to him.

"Hey, Billy, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Billy said.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy said.

"Who was that?" Trini asked.

"The Goo Fish, Rita's latest monster." said Sophie. "I think she found out about Billy's fear of fish."

 **(Rita's palace)**

So, Goldar, what's up next for the Goo Fish, eh?" Rita asked.

"I've ordered him to draw out the Megazord and then use his goo to destroy it." Goldar explained.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was standing by the computer, when the Rangers arrived, unmorphed.

"Zordon, we had a lot of trouble with that Goo Fish." Jason said.

"Yeah, man, that was one of Rita's worst monsters ever." said Zack.

"You two didn't even fight much, and neither did Trini!" Sophie said. "No offence."

"None taken, Soph." said Trini.

"It's all my fault." said Billy. "I couldn't even bring myself to get close to that thing."

"Oh, poor Billy." said Alpha.

"Come on, Billy, don't blame yourself." said Trini. "Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"Yeah, Billy. Remember my fear of snakes." said Sophie. "I couldn't even move back when we first saw Basilisk Cobra."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him, Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, we're really gonna need him." said Jason.

"Billy, Rita has cast a spell on you by using your fear of fish." said Zordon. "If you face your fear and overcome it, her spell will be broken."

"But, Zordon, I don't think I can face that sea monster." said Billy.

"You have no choice, Billy." said Zordon. "Behold the viewing globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe.

"As you can see, the Goo Fish is carving a terrible path of destruction." said Zordon. "It's toxic venom will immobilize anything it touches, human and sea life alike. You must overcome your fear Billy. The other Rangers need you."

"Billy, are you sure you're ready for this?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy, we're gonna need you." said Trini.

"I know you can do this, Billy." said Sophie.

"I'll try not to let you down." Billy sighed.

"All right." they all muttered.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived back at the beach, and saw the Goo Fish and several Putties were there.

"There he is, guys!" Jason shouted. "Ready?"

"You guys go after the Goo Fish. Billy, Sophie and I will take care of the Putties." said Kimberly.

"Right." said Billy.

"Got it." said Sophie.

"Attack!" Goo Fish ordered.

The Putties then charged at them, and they started fighting a few each. Sophie kicked one in the chest and then tackled a second, Billy tornado kicked one, while Jason hit a few with his Power Sword. Zack kicked one in the chest and threw it to the ground, before hitting a second, while Billy kicked on aside and then punched another, Trini kicked one in the face, and then hit another in the chest, before hitting it in the back, knocking it down.

"Your attempts are futile." Goo Fish said. "You can't stop me."

Kimberly punched one in the chest, and then karate chopped it's shoulder, before she noticed Goo Fish was walking towards Billy.

"Billy, look out!" she shouted.

"And now, Blue Ranger, the weak link of your pathetic team, Your time has come." Goo Fish said, after Billy turned to face him.

"Get away!" Billy shouted. "Get back! No! Guys!"

"Billy, hang on!" Sophie shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Jason shouted.

They both then tired to hit Goo Fish, Sophie by punching him, while Jason with his Power Sword, but they both got hit by his staff and knocked down.

"Are you guys all right?" Zack asked.

"Jason! Sophie!" Trini shouted, as they both gathered around them.

"Look out!" Jason shouted, after they got back up.

Goo Fish then fired his venom out of his mouth, landing by their feet, preventing them from moving.

"What is this?" Trini asked. "I can't move!"

"I can't move!" said Jason.

"Me neither!" Sophie said.

"It's so gooey!" Trini said. "Jason, I'm stuck!"

"So am I!" said Zack.

"And I!" said Sophie, as they tried to move.

"Billy, Kimberly, we're stuck!" Jason shouted. "We need help!"

"No! Please!" Billy shouted. "I can't! I can't!"

"You can do it, Billy!" Sophie shouted. "I know you can!"

"And now, Blue Ranger, you are mine." Goo Fish said, moving towards Billy.

Kimberly then jumped up and fired a arrow from her Power Bow, but Goo Fish blocked it with her staff, and then she jumped over him and landed by the others.

"We have to get you free." she said.

"Kimberly, look out!" Zack shouted.

She turned around, back to Goo Fish, and saw him holding stuff in his hand. He then threw them at her, which were shaped like starfish, and they stuck to her, before they exploded, knocking her down.

"I'm not done, Power Rangers!" Goo Fish said. "Take that!"

He threw some small fish at them, which exploded and knocked them all down again.

"Billy, come on buddy, you can do it." said Jason.

"I want to, but I'm afraid." said Billy, putting his hands on his helmet.

"Billy, please, we need you!" Kimberly shouted.

"I know you can do it, Billy!" Sophie shouted.

"Zordon said if I face my fear, I can break Rita's spell." Billy said, who then stood up. "Yes!"

Billy then jumped past Goo Fish, and then did it several times, making him dizzy.

"What...?" he said. "Where did he go. What..? Where are you."

Billy then jumped up high, as the Goo Fish saw him and fired his venom at him.

"Haw about a dose of your own medicine?!" Billy shouted.

Billy had jumped so high, that it caused Goo Fish's venom to go right back at him, hitting him in the eye. He started to choke, as Billy landed behind him, and he turned around, with pain in his eye.

"I've faced my fear and overcome it!" Billy shouted, bringing out his Power Lance. "Blue Ranger is back!"

He then jumped up, kicked his feet against the rock wall, and hit Goo Fish in the chest with his Power Lance, knocking Goo Fish down.

The others then gathered around Billy.

"Way to go, Billy." said Jason.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"I knew you could do it, Billy." Sophie said, putting her hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Let's finish this guy off." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"It's not over yet." she said. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Goo Fish grew giant.

"We need Dinozord power now!" they all shouted together.

Their Zords then showed up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had her eye in the telescope.

"Hmm..." she mumbled.

 **(The battle)**

The Rangers all then jumped into their Zords.

"All right, let's power up the Zords." Jason ordered. "Rangers, log on!"

"Me and the Mastodon, ready to rock!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, back in the battle!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, online!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognathus, systems go!" Sophie shouted.

"Great, let's filet this flounder." said Kimberly.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"Let's do it!" Jason said.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Goo Fish then charged at them with his staff, laughing as he did.

"Here he comes!" Jason shouted.

The Megazord then marched forward, blocking the Goo Fish's staff as he tired to hit it. He then tried again, and hit it in the head, but when he tried again he missed, as the Megazord moved out of the way. When he tried to hit again, the Megazord blocked it, but then he hit it by running past it.

"He got us goof that time!" shouted Jason. "Brace for more, Rangers!"

Goo Fish then tired to poke his staff at the Megazord, but it hit the staff with it's hand, knocking it aside, and then he tried kicking it, but it was blocked by the Megazord's other hand. He then hit the Megazord while moving past it, but when he tried again, it grabbed his staff, and then broke it in half. He then fired his venom at it, spraying it all over the Megazord, immobilizing the legs.

"This goo is jamming the servo." Jason shouted. "We can't move!"

"There must be something we can do!" Sophie shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"That's fantastic!" Rita said, her eye in the telescope.

 **(The battle)**

"Try this on for size!" Goo Fish said, laughing.

He fired a laser beam out of his eye, hitting the Megazord, knocking it down.

"We're going down!" Billy shouted.

"So long, Power Rangers!" Goo Fish shouted.

"Man, I don't believe it." said Zack. "We're losing to an overgrown hearing. If only we could get more power!"

"Well, think of something!" Sophie shouted.

"Wait a minute." said Zack. "That's it."

"What?" Jason asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Burn morphing power and convert the goo to energy." said Zack. "Do it!"

They did just that, which allowed the Megazord to get back up.

"All right, it's working!" Jason said.

The Megazord then stood back on it's feet.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Huh?" Rita asked herself, taking her eye out of the telescope. "Uh-oh."

 **(The battle)**

"No! I'm just a fish!" Goo Fish shouted. "Kaput! A fish, don't!"

"You were wrong." said Jason. "All right, Rangers, let's finish this fight!"

The Power Sword then fell from the sky and landed in the ground, and then the Megazord picked it up.

"No, no, you cheated!" Goo Fish shouted.

The Power Sword then powered up, as Goo Fish charged at the Megazord.

"You're though, Goo Fish!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted together.

The Power Sword then hit Goo Fish, which then fell down and was destroyed.

"We're proud of you, Billy." said Jason, looking at Billy. "You conquered your fear."

"I guess I did, didn't I." said Billy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now standing on the balcony.

"I can't believe we lost." she said. "I can't take it anymore! That's it! I've had it!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, the teens were all at the Youth Center.

"Hey, everyone, look what I caught." said Billy, walking in with Ernie, dressed as a fisherman.

"Wow, Billy, I'm very impressed." said Trini.

"You have really overcome your fear of fish." said Kimberly. "I'm very proud of you."

"We all are, Billy." said Sophie.

"Maybe you'll come scuba diving with us next time." said Jason.

"I'd like that, Jason." said Billy. "I think I could really learn to enjoy that spot."

"I'll tell ya, he was great." said Ernie, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder. "I'm gonna cook up the catch in a few minutes and it's on the house."

"All right. Yeah." said Zack, as he and Jason high fived each other, while Ernie went behind the counter.

"Uh, it's starting to smell really fishy around here." said Kimberly, and they saw Bulk and Skull had come in.

"Yeah, cause I caught the king of the sea." said Bulk, pointing at the bag Skull was carrying.

"What did you catch, Bulk?" Jason asked.

"Probably a cold." Zack joked.

"Nice one, Zack." Sophie said, giggling.

"I caught the big one." said Bulk. "Something none of you nerds could ever do." he clicked his fingers. "Show them Skull."

Skull opened the bag, only to reveal a big tin of solid white tuna.

"Yeah, right, Bulk." said Zack, while the others laughed.

"Some catch of the day!" Sophie laughed.

"I thought I told you to buy a big fish sardine breath." Bulk said to Skull.

"I did." Skull said. "It's the only kind of fish I know."

Billy laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Bulk asked, taking Billy's bag. "Let me see what you caught."

"Uh, Bulk, I'd be careful." Billy said, as Bulk stuck his head in the bag. "There's uh, uh..."

Bulk was bit in the by a lobster.

"..a live lobster in there." Billy finished.

They all laughed as Bulk screamed in pain.


	46. Statue Attack

**A/N: Here's another of my original chapters. I have one more planned for season 1, but it'll be after Return of an Old Friend. I've really had to edit this one. If you're wondering about why Sophie mostly tackles the Putties, is because that's her main fighting technique.**

* * *

The Rangers walked out of Ms. Appleby's class when the bell ringed.

"Man, I can't believe we have to write a essay on a famous statue over the weekend." said Trini.

"Well, for you, Trini, it's easy." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, just do the forest sprit statue." said Jason.

"They have a point there, Trini." said Zack.

"Yeah, you're right there guys." said Trini.

"Well, I'll get some help for mine." said Sophie.

"How, Soph?" Billy asked.

"My Uncle Charlie's coming over." said Sophie. "And he's pretty good at knowing about famous statues."

"Oh, you're lucky." said Zack. "So I guess we won't see you at the Youth Center much this weekend?"

"Yeah, you got it, Zack." said Sophie.

They didn't see Bulk and Skull walk around the corner behind them.

"A report on a famous statue." Skull said. "What do you suggest we do, Bulk?"

"We find pictures of famous statues in town and then show them to the class, Skull." Bulk said.

"Good idea, Bulk." Skull said.

They both laughed and then walked off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"So, the Rangers want to know about statue's, huh?" Rita asked herself.

"They should make of statue of you, your badness." Baboo said.

"Yeah. A real big one." Squatt said.

"What it your plan, your evilness?" Goldar asked.

"You'll see." said Rita said. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

"I want you to make a monster which can turn people into stone." Rita said.

"Yes, my queen." said Finster. "I'll get started right away."

"Let's get Sophie first, Rita." said Scorpina. "She'll be alone with her Uncle tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right, Scorpina." said Rita. "And it will take time for Finster to make the monster."

"Oh, what a brilliant idea, your evilness." said Baboo.

"Yeah, and if all the Power Rangers are hit by it, they'll all turn to stone." said Squatt. "And if they're all turned to stone, the planet will be defenceless."

Rita then laughed evilly.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, the Rangers were all at the Youth Center, sitting down at a table, expect Sophie who was with her Uncle.

"I wonder what statue Sophie's doing?" Billy asked, as they were discussing what statues they were doing.

"I don't know, Billy." said Kimberly. "She wouldn't say."

"Well, what are you doing, Kim?" Zack asked.

"The statue of Liberty." Kimberly said. "What about you?"

"Robert E. Lee, Kim." said Zack. "What about you, Jase?"

"Robert Jefferson." said Jason. "What bout you, Billy."

"Mount Rushmore, Jason." Billy said.

"Well, that's all of us expect Sophie." said Trini.

"She must want to surprise us or something." said Kimberly.

"Well, at least she gets to spend time with her Uncle." said Billy. "Cause remember, she said she hasn't seen him, or her aunt or cousin in years."

"Yeah, true." said Jason.

"Hey, dorks." said Bulk, who just walked in with Skull. "We've already got our statue report's done."

"Yeah, already done." said Skull.

"Well, may we ask, which statue's you did?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh, you'll find out on Monday." said Bulk, as he and Skull turned to leave.

"Yeah. You'll find out on Monday." said Skull.

"I think those two, have done a statue that doesn't exist." said Trini.

"Yeah, you're right there Trini." said Zack.

"Well, you know how those two are." Kimberly said.

"I wonder how Sophie's doing with her Uncle?" Billy asked, changing the subject.

"Probably writing the article about now." Zack said.

 **(Outside the park)**

Sophie was outside the park, waiting for her Uncle who was coming by bus.

"Oh! Where are you, Uncle Charlie." she muttered to herself.

She then paced around the park entrance, until she saw bus which stopped by the end of the street. The bus door then opened, and a short, blonde hair man, wearing a black leather jacket came out.

"Uncle Charlie!" Sophie said, running over to him.

"Sophie!" Charlie said, hugging her when she reached him. "How's my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Charlie." Sophie said, giggling.

"Well, come on." Charlie said. "Let's get your statue report sorted out."

"I hope you know which statue I want to do?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I know, Soph." Charlie said. "You said so yourself over the phone."

They both then entered the park, hoping to find a quiet spot to work.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita saw them enter, but the also saw the others leave the Youth Center.

"Finster!" she shouted. "Is your monster ready!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said. "I'm just putting him in."

He put the monster, which was shaped like a big rock or something, holding a staff, into the machine.

"His name is Stonemaker, my queen." Finister said, just before he came out.

"Stonemaker here, my queen." he said. "Ready to turn Rangers into stone."

"His staff will allow him to turn anything he zaps with it, into stone, my queen." Finster explained.

"Right. Send down Stonemaker here to handle, Sophie." Rita said.

"Yes, your evilness." said Goldar. "But what about the others?"

"We'll send down some Putties to keep them occupied." Rita said.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and her Uncle Charlie, had found a nice spot under a tree to sit and work on Sophie's essay.

"Hey, how are your friends doing, Soph?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, they doing great, Uncle Charlie." said Sophie.

"Do they know what statue you're doing?" Charlie asked.

"No." Sophie replied. "I want to surprise them."

"So, I hear you've been getting good with the school newspaper too." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I have." said Sophie. "One of the best photographers it's got."

"Not for long!" Stonemaker said, showing up near them.

"What the...?!" Charlie exclaimed, as people around them ran away in fear.

"Uncle Charlie, get out of here!" Sophie shouted, as Stonemaker powered up his staff.

"Not without you!" Charlie said.

"Say goodbye!" Stonemaker laughed, firing his staff at them.

"Sophie, look out!" Charlie shouted, pushing her aside, getting hit by the laser.

"Uncle Charlie!" Sophie shouted, seeing her Uncle get turned to stone, like a statue.

"You're next, Orange Ranger!" Stonemaker laughed.

"Well see about that!" Sophie shouted. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"You're going down!" she shouted, and then she rushed in to attack.

She tried to kick Stonemaker, but it bounced right off of him. She then brought out her Blade Blaster and tried to hit him with the blade, but he blocked it with his staff. She then jumped back, and then tried to kick him, but he hit her with his staff before he could, knocking her down.

 **(In a street)**

The others were now on their way to the library, to find out more about the statue's they picked, when Putties appeared out of nowhere.

"Putties!" Kimberly said, spotting them.

"Spread out!" Jason said, as they put their books down.

They then spread out and began to fight the Putties.

"Good thing no one's around!" Zack said, as he kicked one.

"Yeah!" Trini said, blocking ones attack. "It be really hard to explain why we're doing this." She then kicked one away.

Kimberly back flipped, then she kicked one in the chest, and then tackled one. Billy grabbed one by the arm and then pulled it down, and then hit it in the chest, and then kicked another one. Jason dodged ones punch, before he punched it himself, then he jumped behind it and split kicked another two. Zack then elbowed one in the chest, then he kicked another one, and then he rolled forward to avoid a third ones punch, before kicking it in the back. Trini block another ones punch, before chopping it in the shoulder, and then she kicked it.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Sophie's in trouble." said Alpha, seeing the fight in the viewing globe.

"I can see that, Alpha." said Zordon. "You better contact the others and have them rush over to help."

"Right, Zordon." said Alpha, walking to the computer.

The alarm then went off again.

"Oh! What now?" Alpha asked.

"It appears that the other Rangers have their hands full." Zordon explained.

Alpha turned and saw the others fighting Putties in a street.

"But what about, Sophie?" he asked, Zordon.

"I'm afraid she will have to hold out, until we can send the others." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Sophie was still fighting Stonemaker, but she wasn't doing very good. She jumped in the air and tried to kick him, but he grabbed hold of her leg and threw her to the ground.

"He's too tough to handle." Sophie muttered, as she got back up. "Zordon! I need help here!" she shouted into her communicator.

 _"I'm afraid the others are occupied at the moment, Sophie."_ came Zordon's voice through her communicator. _"You'll have to hold out until they've finished with the Putties they dealing with."_

"Oh, great!" Sophie muttered. "Just great!"

She then went back to fight Stonemaker. He tried to hit her with his staff, but she blocked it with her Blade Blaster, but then he kicked her in the chest, knocking her back.

 **(The street)**

Jason kicked a Putty away from him, then he grabbed another ones arm and pulled it down. Zack and Billy then went near each other, kicking one each.

"Billy, behind you!" Zack said, spotting a Putty right behind Billy.

Billy then ducked, and then Zack kicked it away from him, while Billy then punched one coming up behind Zack.

"Thanks, Billy." Zack said.

"You too, Zack." Billy said.

Trini then hit one in the chest with both her hands, and then she kicked another one away. Kimberly back flipped twice, then kicked one in the chest, and then tackled another. The Putties then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Zack asked, as they picked up their books.

"I don't know, Zack." Jason said. "But I have a feeling Rita's up to something again."

"When is she never." Kimberly said.

Their communicators then went off.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Jason answered.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center at once." said Zordon.

"We're on our way." said Jason.

They checked to see if anyone was around, and then teleported when they knew it was clear.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kimberly asked, once they arrived.

"Sophie is in trouble at the park." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all turned to see Sophie get knocked down by Stonemaker.

"No wonder Rita sent those Putties." Trini said. "It was to make sure we were kept busy, and to prevent us from helping, Soph."

"We've got to get over there and help her." said Zack.

"I agree." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then teleported to the park, and blasted Stonemaker with their Blade Blasters, knocking him down just as he was about to hit Sophie with his staff.

"Am I glad to see you guys." Sophie said, getting up.

"Where's your Uncle Charlie?" Billy asked.

"That monster turned him into a statue." said Sophie.

"He what?!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Soph?" Trini asked.

"I'm sure, guys." said Sophie. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You were meant to be my target, Orange Ranger." Stonemaker said. "Your Uncle just got in the way."

"Well, you're going down!" Jason shouted. "Blade Blasters up!"

They all brought the Blade Blasters, and fired at Stonemaker hitting him.

"That the best you can do?" Stonemaker laughed.

"Tower formation!" Jason ordered.

They then got into their tower formation, with the boys at the bottom, Trini and Kimberly in the middle, and Sophie at the top.

"Fire!" Jason ordered.

They then fired again, and this time knocked Stonemaker down.

"I'll be back for round two, Rangers!" Stonemaker shouted, as they got down, before he disappeared.

"We better get back to the Command Center." said Jason.

"Right." they all said, before teleporting.

"What was that thing, Zordon?" Zack asked, once they arrived, unmorphed.

"That was the Stonemaker." said Zordon. "Rita has made him to turn everyone and everything into stone."

"Zordon, how we turn my Uncle back to normal?" Sophie asked.

"They only way to free your Uncle, is to destroy the staff he is carrying." said Zordon. "It is the source of his power but if it is destroyed, everything he blasts with it will turn back to normal."

"Right, then when he comes back, we know what to do." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You fool!" Rita screamed. "Why did you retreat!"

Stonemaker had just come back from the fight.

"I was injured!" Stonemaker said. "I'll be ready for them next time."

"You better, or Rita will make you pay for this!" Goldar shouted.

"I will, I swear I'll get those Rangers next time!" Stonemaker said.

"Well, get back down there and do it!" Rita shouted. "And take some Putties with you!"

"Yes, my queen." Stonemaker said, before disappearing, along with a group of Putties, and arrived at the docks.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"What is it, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Stonemaker is back and attacking the docks." said Alpha.

They looked in the viewing globe and saw Stonemaker turning large boxes and ships into stone.

"Right." said Jason. "Remember guys, we need to destroy that staff of his in order to free Sophie's Uncle."

"Right!" they all said, except Sophie.

"We'll make sure your Uncle gets back to normal, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I just hope it works, Kim." said Sophie.

"It's morphing time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the docks, where Stonemaker and the Putties were at.

"Ah, Rangers." he said. "About time you showed up!"

"Your carving days are over!" Sophie shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Stonemaker said.

He then fired the laser from his staff, but the Rangers dodged out of the way, but the laser hitting a crane that was behind him.

"I think you need to be taught some manners!" Zack shouted.

He then jumped in, holding his Power Axe, and tried to hit him, while the others fought the Putties. Billy kicked one in the chest and then jumped over it, before kicking a second, and then grabbed another ones arm and pulled it to the ground. Sophie tackled one, and then punched another in the chest, before back flipping to avoid another ones kick. Jason, hit one with his Power Sword, then jumped backwards and kicked another, and kicked a third one away. Trini hit one in the chest, then kicked another, and then tackled a third. Kimberly hit one in the shoulder, then back flipped and kicked another one. Zack was then knocked to the ground by Stonemaker, who then fired his staff at him, turning him to stone.

"Zack!" Jason shouted.

Jason then jumped to attack, but was hit by the staff as well, turning him to stone, and causing him to fall down to the ground. Stonemaker then fired his laser staff at the others, who by this time had eliminated the Putties, and hit Trini and Kimberly, but Billy and Sophie managed to avoid it.

"Kim!" Sophie shouted.

"Trini!" Billy shouted.

"You're next, Blue and Orange Rangers!" Stonemaker said.

"Sophie, I have an idea." Billy said, after they dodged the blast.

"What, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"We let him turn me to stone, and then you destroy his staff during the confusion!" Billy said.

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed. "Billy, are you crazy?!"

But Billy didn't listen, and went ahead.

"Hey, loser!" he shouted. "Over here!"

Stonemaker turned to face Billy.

"You're mine, Blue Ranger!" he shouted, firing his staff laser at Billy.

"Sophie, now!" Billy shouted, just before being hit by the laser.

Sophie then jumped out, brought out her Power Claw, and forward flipped around Stonemaker, making him dizzy, until she finally saw a change and hit his staff with her claw. destroying it.

"What?!" Stonemaker exclaimed. "My staff! Impossible!"

"Anything's possible, Stonemaker!" Sophie shouted.

She then turned and saw her friends turn back to normal, as well as the crane, so she knew her Uncle Charlie would be all right.

"Nice work, Soph." Billy said, running up to her.

"Yeah, good work, Soph." said Jason, as he and the others did the same.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You haven't beaten him yet!" Rita shouted, sounding furious. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down, and then Stonemker grew giant.

"Now you're gonna pay for destroying my staff!" Stonemaker shouted.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the Rangers shouted together.

Their Zords then showed up.

"Let's do it!" Jason said.

They then jumped into their Zords.

"Log on!" Jason ordered.

"Zack here, ready to rock!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, systems nominal!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, online!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, ready for action!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's get this stone creep!" Kimberly shouted.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"Let's get this freak!" Jason ordered.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switch to Megazord battle mode!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" they all said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Let's get this creep!" Jason ordered.

"I may not have my staff anymore, but I can still fight you!" Stonemaker shouted, charging in.

He then hit the Megazord by punching it, he then tried to kick it but missed, as the Megazord kicked it, but didn't do much damage. It then tried to punch him, but it didn't do much either, but then it tackled him, and sent him flying to the ground.

"Man, this guys tough!" Jason said.

"I've got an idea!" Sophie said.

"What, Soph?" Zack asked.

"Let's blast him with the eye lasers, and then hit him with the Power Sword!" Sophie said.

"Good idea, Soph!" said Jason.

They then fired the eye lasers, just as Stonemaker charged again, hitting him in the chest.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazords hand.

"Uh-oh." Stonemaker said.

"You're finished Stonemaker!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Megazord then powered up the Power Sword, and hit Stonemaker, destroying him.

"All right!" Jason and Sophie shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted Billy and Trini.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe they beat us again!" Rita shouted, up in her palace.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." said Squatt.

"And don't look at me." said Baboo.

"We'll get them next time, empress." Goldar said.

"Oh, I've got a headache." Rita said, walking away from the balcony. "I the those Power Rangers."

 **(The park)**

Sophie had ran back to the park as soon as the fight was over, wanting to know if her Uncle Charlie was okay.

"Uncle Charlie!" she shouted, looking around. "Uncle Charlie!"

"I'm over here, Sophie!" Charlie shouted, coming out from behind a tree.

"Uncle Charlie, you're back to normal!" Sophie said, running up to him.

"Yes, I'm back." Charlie said, as she hugged him. "But what happened?"

"That monster turned you into a stone statue." Sophie said. "He almost got me too, and would've done, if the Power Rangers hadn't shown up."

"Well, good thing the world has them, then." said Charlie.

"Yeah, you're right, Uncle Charlie." Sophie said, hiding a grin.

"Now, let's finish your essay." Charlie said. "I think you'll like what I have to say about the statue you want to do."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

On Monday, everyone was gathered in class, discussing the statues they had done their essay's on.

"Okay, Trini, nice work." said Ms. Appleby, after Trini had just finished her presentation on the Forest Spirt Statue. "Sophie, you're next."

"Thanks Ms. Appleby." said Sophie, getting up, just as Trini sat back down. "My presentation, is on Abraham Lincoln." she said, standing in front of the class. "The reason I chose him, was because if it weren't for him, people like Trini and Zack wouldn't live the same lives as the rest of us. They'd be like slaves or homeless, with no where to go so they can have the same lives we have."

She then showed the class the picture her Uncle Charlie had gave her. The class looked at the picture and then clapped at her.

"Good choice, Sophie." said Ms. Appleby. "And your right about what you said."

Sophie sat back down, while the class continued clapping.

"Now, we only have Bulk and Skull's left." said Ms. Appleby.

Bulk and Skull then got to the front of the class, Skull carrying a board.

"Now we know why you didn't tell us." Zack whispered to Sophie.

"I didn't want you to know until today, guys." said Sophie.

"Yeah, well...now we know." said Trini.

"Now...our statue is located in this town." said Bulk.

"Yeah, it's right here." said Skull, removing the cover over the board, only to reveal pictures of themselves.

"Oh, real nice, Bulk." Jason said, chuckling.

"I thought I told you to bring pictures of statues, stone head." said Bulk, as everyone laughed at them.

"I did." said Skull. "I must have picked up the wrong board."

"Yes, well...this means you two have failed." said Ms. Appleby. "So, that's another detention for you both."

The bell then rang.

"Well, that does it for today class." said Ms. Appleby, as everyone started to get up. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

They then started leaving the class, except Bulk and Skull who had to stay for detention. As they got up, Sophie turned to Bulk and Skull.

"If you two want to know more about statue's properly, then do some studying for once." she said, before following her friends.


	47. Lions and Blizzards

Sophie along with her friends, was cheering Jason on as he ran though the tire course at the park for the Oddball games competition, up against Bulk. Jason won in the end, as Bulk had fallen though the last tire on his end. Zack then took part in the sack race, up against Angela.

"What's wrong, Angela?" he asked, right beside her. "Can't keep up? Come on. Hop to it, hop to it."

"Come on, Jason!" Trini said, as they were both doing the crawl competition.

"Come on, Bulk! Come on!" Skull yelled, as he was Bulk's partner.

Jason got up to Trini, and then they started moving, just as Bulk got up to Skull and started following them.

"Faster. Don't let go." Trini said, as they went along the grass.

"Come on, guys!" Sophie cheered, as Skull's head fell into the grass.

"Come on, Trini." Kimberly said.

"You can do it!" said Billy.

"Jason, we're almost there." Trini said, spotting the finish line.

Jason and Trini then crossed the finish line and everyone cheered.

"Yes! Whoo!" Zack cheered. All right."

Billy and Sophie then high fived each other, as Bulk threw Skull across the finish line, looking pretty mad. Jason then helped Trini up, as Mr. Caplan blew the whistle.

All right, settle down!" he yelled. "The red team wins."

The red team, which the teens were on, cheered.

"But there's a tie between the red and the blue team, in terms of points." Mr. Caplan said.

The blue team cheered, along with part of the crowd.

"Now, the final event: The Tug-of-war." Mr. Caplan said. "The winning team will receive the coveted lion trophy."

They all then got in their positions for the tug-of-war event. Jason was at the front on the red team, while Bulk was for the blue, and their was mud in the middle. (Sophie was behind Kimberly)

"All right, everybody." Mr. Caplan told them. "Man your positions."

"We're gonna whip you good, Jason!" Bulk grunted.

"Give it your best shot, Bulk!" Jason grunted.

"Hey, Angela!" Zack said at Angela, who was behind Skull. "You want to defect over to the winning side? The Zackman saved a special place just for you?"

"Dream on!" Angela shouted.

"Yeah, right, Zackman." Bulk said, raising his arm like a muscle. "Angela knows which side the real men are on."

"Yeah. The real men." said Skull, doing the same.

"You sure you want to be on their side, Milo?" Sophie asked. ""You're always welcome here!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sophie." said Milo, who was behind Angela. "I'm fine where I am."

"Yeah, Miss Camera." said Bulk. "Milo's on the side of the winners."

"Yeah. The winners." said Skull.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope laughing.

"So, a lion trophy? I'll show them a lion trophy." she said, grinning.

"Of course, my queen." Goldar said. Goatan the storm-bringer. The Earth and those Power Rangers will be destroyed for good!"

Rita then laughed.

 **(The park)**

"On the count of 'three', I'll blow the whistle." said Mr. Caplan.

"All right, let's do it, Jase." said Zack.

"Yeah." said Jason.

"We've got this wrapped up." said Sophie.

"One...two...three!" said Mr. Caplan, who then blew the whistle.

The teams then started pulling the rope, while the crowd cheered.

"That trophy's mine, buzzard-breath!" Bulk shouted. "Prepare to eat mud!"

"Ha! Prepare to eat your words, Bulk!" Kimberly shouted.

Both teams continued pulling.

"Let's put an end to this!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, like now!" Sophie shouted.

"Time to teach those two the law of physics!" shouted Billy.

"All right, teamwork everyone!" Trini shouted. "All together, now!"

They then pulled even harder, and ended up winning, as Bulk, Skull, Milo and Angela fell into the pile of mud between them, knocking Mr. Caplan in with them, while the rest of the blue team fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Sophie cheered. "We did it!"

"All right." said Jason.

"Stupendous!" Billy shouted. "We won the noble lion trophy!"

"Jamorama!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"You both said it!" Sophie shouted, high fiving Jason.

Bulk put his head up out of the mud, and then put it straight back into it. Skull and Mr. Caplan then put their heads out, and spat some mud out of them, Milo doing the same later, while Angela put her head out of the mud. After laughing at the blue team for a while, Zack and Sophie went over to help them.

"Uh, excuse me, miss." said Zack, stopping by Angela, taking off his red vest. "May I be of some assistance?" he asked, putting it on the mud.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Angela asked, who then took Zack's hand and stood up.

"Need some help there, Milo?" Sophie asked, stopping by Milo, holding out her hand.

"Very funny, Sophie." said Milo, getting up and taking it, stepping out of the mud.

"I told you not to be on their side." Sophie said, pointing at Bulk and Skull.

"I think you just got lucky there." Milo said, who then walked off.

"Well...it'll be nice if you said 'Thank you, Sophie'." Sophie said, sarcastically.

Jason and Kimberly then helped Mr. Caplan out of the mud.

A few mintues later, after they'd all stopped by a fence, they took their colored vests off.

"Did you see Bulk's face when he hit the mud?" Zack asked, while chuckling.

"I sure did, Zack." said Sophie.

They all laughed.

"How bout poor Mr. Caplan?" Trini asked.

"Well, once again, teamwork has proven the most effective against our adversaries." said Billy.

"Hey, Ernie's gonna get a kick out of the noble lion trophy." said Jason.

Kimberly then pointed to where the trophy was held. "Hey, you guys, speaking of the trophy..." she said, as they walked to where it was meant to be, only to find it was gone.

"Hey, the trophy's gone." said Trini.

"Well, who could've taken it?" Sophie asked.

"Aww, man, I bet Bulk and Skull had something to do with this." said Zack.

"Come on, we cannot let them get away with it." said Kimberly.

"You're right, Kim." said Sophie. "We've got to find them."

"Well, this is a decidedly large expanse to cover." said Billy.

"Let's spilt up." said Jason.

"Okay, I'll go with you, Jase." said Kimberly.

"So will I." said Sophie, as they both followed Jason.

"Come on." said Trini, leading the others in a another direction.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull, who were still covered in mud, were standing by the river.

"Those goody-goodies think they're so smart." Skull said, pointing to the area behind them.

"But not smart enough to keep the prize." Bulk said, taking the noble lion trophy out of his jacket.

They both then laughed and then hit hands together, before Bulk looked at the trophy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing.

"Our trophy's getting way." she said.

"Those two bumblers won't get far, my queen." Goldar said. "I'll send down a horde of Putties to keep those Power Pests away."

 **(The park)**

Jason, Sophie and Kimberly were looking around their section of the park, but had found no sign of Bulk and Skull.

"If you were Bulk and Skull, where would you go?" Jason asked the others.

"Ugh! Don't even mention such a horror." said Kimberly.

"I know what you mean, Kim." said Sophie.

Putties then jumped out of nowhere.

"Putties!" Sophie shouted, noticing them.

Jason then kicked one away, before turning around and kicking a second. Kimberly ducked under ones kicks, one leg at a time, then jumped when it and another one tired to tackle her, landing on the table nearby them. She then blocked ones kick, before kicking it herself, and then back flipped to avoid another's kick, landing on the grass, and then split kicked two of them, one behind her, the other in front. Sophie back flipped to dodge a ones kick, then blocked another's punch with her arm, before kicking it, she then rolled forward to dodge another's kick, before tackling it, and then she got up and kicked another. Jason back flipped just as two were about to jump kick him, causing them to kick each other. Sophie then punched one in the chest a couple of times, before grabbing it by the arm and pulling it down.

In another area of the park, Billy, Zack and Trini were walking towards a slide, when Putties jumped off it. Trini blocked ones kick, before she kicked it herself, then she ducked under another ones kick, before hitting it in the chest. Zack grabbed one by the arms, and then pulled it to the ground. Trini ducked under another ones kick, and then pushed it up the slide. Zack dodged ones kick, before kicking it in the chest, then he turned around and kicked another one right into tries ladders.

"Billy!" Zack shouted, as Billy ran along the near the side's entrance on the wooden platform. "Billy, look out. Headed your way!"

Billy saw two Putties below him, which then jumped up onto the wooden platform. Billy then jumped as a third one tried to tackle him, then he dodged another ones punch, before he hit the third one in the chest with his elbow. He was then kicked against a wooden board, where he then bent down to avoid a kick from another one, before kicking it in the back and knocking it into the wire near it. Zack spun around and kicked one in the chest, causing it to fall into a tire swing, he then ducked under another ones kick, and then tried kicked it in the chest, only but it grabbed his foot, but Zack then jumped backwards and split kicked another two, before kicking the one that had him.

Back with Jason, Sophie and Kimberly, the three of them had regrouped, just before the Putties disappeared. Zack, Trini and Billy had regrouped as well, before the Putties they were fighting did the same.

"Oh, man, that was weird." Zack said. "I wonder what Rita's up to now."

"We should go find, Sophie, Kimberly and Jason." Billy said. "Come on."

Back with the others.

"That was wired." said Sophie.

"I hope the others didn't get attacked." said Kimberly.

"We better find them." said Jason. "I have a feeling Rita's up to something."

"When is she not, Jase." said Sophie.

They then went to find the others.

By the river, Bulk and Skull cleaning their faces, while the lion trophy stayed on the grass.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, dog boy!" Bulk said to Skull, who was splashing water around.

Bulk then rinsed more water on his face, when Skull splashed some more on him

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What is your badness up to?" Squatt asked Goldar.

"Silence, you fool! You'll break her concentration." Goldar said.

"She's casting a spell." Baboo explained.

"Yes!" Goldar said.

"To turn the lion trophy into the dread monster Goatan." Baboo explained.

Rita ran her hands over the crystal ball.

"Scabs, weasels, moons of cryon, make me a monster..." she said. "Half goat, half lion."

Squatt and Baboo began to shiver in fear.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were still by the river, Skull still splashing water around while Bulk was getting annoyed with him.

"I'm warning you!" Bulk warned Skull.

Skull then splashed some more, when the ground started shaking. They both got back on their feet, and then saw the noble lion trophy, turn into Goatan. Goatan then laughed like a goat, while Bulk and Skull shivered in fear.

"N-n-nice kitty, kitty, kitty." Skull said, trying to clam Goatan down.

"Give the kitty some catnip." Bulk said, nervously.

A beam then came out of Goatan's mouth.

"Insolent fools, take that!" he said.

The beam then went around Bulk and Skull.

"Here we go." Skull whimpered.

They both then jumped into the river. When they put their heads up out of the water, it revealed that all the mud was gone off their faces.

"I got you, Bulk!" Skull said, grabbing Bulk. "I got you!"

They both screamed, as Skull tried to run away, dragging Bulk with him, while Goatan laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

At the Youth Center, after the teens had all regrouped, they learned that they had all been attacked by the Putties. Jason and Zack were by the punching bag, with Sophie nearby, as Jason punched it, followed by Zack.

"Too bad about that trophy." said Zack.

"Hey, we don't need a trophy to know we're the winners." said Jason.

"Jason's got a point there, Zack." said Sophie.

"Yeah, you're right, Soph." said Zack.

"Hey, don't look now but your dream diva is heading our way." said Kimberly, walking up to them.

They turned to see Angela walk in, wearing a red top and matching shorts.

"You're gonna ask her out again, Zack?" Jason asked.

"She's a babeasaurus but, I gave up on Angela like a long time ago." Zack answered.

"Well, we'll see." said Sophie. "Since she's coming this way."

Zack then kicked the punching bag, dancing around near it and punched it, just as Angela walked up to them, like he didn't know she was coming.

"Gave up, huh?" Jason asked.

"Hey, Zack." Angela said, making him turn to her. "How about you and me catch a matinee or something?"

Zack looked confused, then turned back to Jason who gave him a thumbs up and motioned him to answer, while Sophie nodded her head. He then locked his arm with hers, and then they walked off.

"Uh, don't call me..." he said, turning back to the others. "I'll call you."

They both then walked out of the Youth Center.

"Way to go, Zackman." said Kimberly.

"It's about time." said Sophie.

"Still no luck with Milo, Soph?" Jason asked.

"No, I...wait how did you know, Jason?" Sophie asked. "I only told Trini and Kim."

"Trini told me." said Jason, as they started walking to a table. "I saw you looking a bit upset back at the talent show when he left, asked her and she told me."

"Does Billy and Zack know?" Sophie asked.

"Well...kind of." said Kimberly. "They noticed too, and well...they kind of figured it out."

"Oh, great. Just great." said Sophie, as they sat down. "I didn't want nobody else knowing."

"Well, we haven't told anyone else, Soph." said Kimberly. "Except Tommy."

"Oh, this is not how I wanted you guys to find out." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said at the computer.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Everything's suddenly gone haywire." Alpha explained.

"This disturbance is familiar. I believe Rita has summoned forth her lion-goat to attack Angel Grove." said Zordon, as Alpha turned to the viewing globe. "Summon the Power Rangers, for Goatan the lion-goat brings with it, terrible storm."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried out.

The viewing globe showed thunder clouds.

"If Goatan is allowed to control the weather, the entire Earth will be in peril."

 **(Youth Center)**

The teens heard a thunder noise outside.

"Sounds like it's gonna rain." said Sophie.

"Yeah, it does." said Kimberly.

Billy and Trini then walked in, both dressed in rain gear.

"Ooh, this weather is particularly precarious." said Billy, as they took they coats off.

"The storm is just raging outside." said Trini. "It came out from nowhere."

"We're in a tornado watch." said Ernie, running up to them. "I just heard it on the news. Everyone, let's head for the basement."

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this." said Kimberly, as they stood up from the table.

"Something tells me this isn't mother nature at work." said Jason, as people followed Ernie to the basement.

"Sounds like Rita, if you ask me." said Trini.

"My thoughts exactly, Trini." said Sophie.

The communicators then beep.

They look around, to make sure nobody but them are there and then Jason answered. "We read you Zordon. What's up?"

 _"Rita has unleashed another of her monsters."_ Zordon said through the communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must teleport to the Command Center at once." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Zack's not with us." said Jason.

 _"Alpha will contact him form here."_ Zordon said. _"Hurry, Rangers."_

"All right, guys. Ready for teleportation?" Jason asked.

They then teleported to the Command Center. Alpha was working on the computer when they arrived.

"Rangers, we have a dire situation on our hands." said Zordon. "Rita has used your noble lion trophy to summon evil Goatan, the lion-goat."

"So that's what happened to the trophy." said Trini.

"So it wasn't Bulk and Skull after all." said Sophie.

"Yes. Observe the viewing globe." said Zordon.

The all turned towards the viewing globe.

"Whoa." said Kimberly.

The viewing globe saw Goatan making havoc in the park.

"Whoa...man, that dud is bad news." said Kimberly.

"I don't like the looks of him." said Sophie.

"Goatan has the power to create blizzards, tornados, and even hurricanes to destroy the world." said Zordon. "This creature must be stopped quickly."

"Alpha, have you managed to contact Zack yet?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna need him." said Sophie.

"No luck yet." said Alpha. "I can't understand why he's not responding. I'll try again."

 **(A movie theater)**

Zack and Angela were watching a movie at the theater, which was so loud, Zack couldn't hear his communicator.

 _"Maybe I will."_ said a woman in the movie.

"It's chilly in here." Zack said, rubbing his hands together.

He then stretched them over his head.

"Feels like...it feels like winter." he said, wrapping a arm around Angela.

Angela saw it, then rolled her eyes and took it off her.

"It's not that cold." she said.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ asked the woman in the movie. _"Are we going or not?"_

 _"All right but put your coat on."_ said a man in the movie.

Zack then put his hand on his chin, while still watching it.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha will continue trying to raise Zack." said Zordon, as the Rangers turned to him. "You five must go ahead and battle Goatan. Good luck, Rangers."

"All right. It's morphing time!" Jason. shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at Goatan's position.

"Hi-yah!" they all said.

"Ah! Lunch!" Goatan said, sounding like a goat.

Goatan then jumped and hit Jason with one of his claws, he then blocked Kimberly's kick before doing the same to her. Kimberly then brought out her Power Bow.

"All right. Enough is enough." she said.

"You have no power to match mine, puny Ranger." Goatan said. "Go ahead and try it."

Kimberly fired an arrow at him but he deflected it, and when she tired again he deflected that as well. Goatan then brought out his own Bow, and they both fired at the same time, their arrows interlocking, with Goatan's hitting Kimberly in the hand.

"Kimberly!" Billy shouted, as they regrouped around her.

"You all right, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I'll teach this fur ball some manners..." said Jason, bringing his Blade Blaster out. "Right now!"

He fired at Goatan, hitting him and knocking him down, before he picked up a large piece of wood.

"Let's get him." said Jason, as they brought out their Power Weapons.

Jason was knocked aside by the wood, then Trini, and then Sophie, who almost managed to miss it. Goatan then knocked Jason and Billy's weapons out their hands, and then all five of them were knocked onto the beach nearby.

Goatan laughed.

"You see, Power Rangers, you cannot win." he said, still laughing. "Now to finish you."

He jumped up and fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting them.

"Had enough, you pathetic weaklings?" he asked, laughing.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Sophie shouted, getting up.

She brought out her Blade Blaster and jumped, trying to hit him, but he hit her with his claw and knocked her back towards the others. He then created this weird tornado and trapped them all inside.

"Nothing can save you now, Power Rangers." Goatan said.

"We need Zack here!" Sophie shouted.

"I know!" Jason shouted. "Where is he?!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, with a grin on her face.

"The Rangers have gone forever!" she laughed.

"Two heads are better than one." Squatt grinned.

"At last! The end of the Power Rangers is at hand!" Goldar cheered.

 **(Movie theater)**

Zack and Angela were still watching the movie.

 _"But I want to see."_ said the woman in the movie.

 _"No, I can't let you."_ said the man. _"If you try, I'll..."_

The woman then screamed, causing Angela to wrap her arm around Zack's. Zack seemed to appreciate it, until his communicator beeped.

"What's that?" Angela asked, having heard it.

"Um...nothing." Zack replied, hiding a grin. "It was...it was my popcorn alarm. Save my seat, I'll be right back."

He then got up from his seat.

 _"Hello, city desk."_ said another man in the movie, as Zack walked to the door. _"I'd like to report a crime. Well, what if I told you it involved a certain young starlet?"_

Zack then walked out of the room, and made sure no one was around in the next room. He then walked on, and then answered his communicator.

"I read you. What's up?" he asked.

 _"Zack, the Rangers need you help."_ said Alpha on the other end. _"They've been trapped inside a tornado by Goatan, Rita's evil Chimera monster."_

"I'm on the job." Zack said. "Man, this Chimera monster is going to pay. It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

He then arrived at Goatan's location.

"Oh, man." he said.

He saw the others trapped inside a tornado like Alpha said. He then Goatan blasted with his Power Axe, knocking him over.

"Hey, Fur ball!" he shouted.

"So Black Ranger, you're here." Goatan said, as the tornado stopped, freeing the others.

"Man, you are one messed-up looking cat!" Zack said.

"It's Zack! Just in time!" said Jason, as they got up.

"Oh, you're going to pay big time, for messing with my friends!" Zack shouted.

"Ha!" Goatan said.

"And especially for messing up my date!" Zack yelled.

"You're all talk, Ranger!" Goatan shouted.

"And you're all through!" Zack yelled.

He jumped down from the cliff, and then hit Goatan with his Power Axe.

"That ought to change your minds, Goatan..." said Zack. "Both of them!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What's the matter with you, huh?" Rita asked, annoyingly. "Grow, Goatan, grow!"

She then threw her wand down to Earth, and then Goatan grew giant, and a snowstorm came in, most likely from his powers.

"Our problem just got bigger, guys!" Zack yelled, as they gathered around him. "We need Dinozord power now!"

Their Zords all then arrived to help, and they jump into them, and then formed the Megazord tank mode.

"Snowstorm!" Goatan said.

"Power up, guys. Let's do it!" shouted Jason.

"Right!" they all said.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Goatan then charged at the Megazord, which walked towards him. Goatan then kicked it, but missed, but then punched it, which hit it, and then he fried a gust of wind from his lower head, freezing the Megazord.

"Motor controls are frozen!" Jason shouted.

"So are the generators!" Sophie shouted.

"Glad to see you've cool off, Rangers!" Goatan said, bringing out what looked like a hockey stick. "Now for the icing on the cake!"

He began to charge in.

"I can still move the left tread!" Zack yelled. "Maybe we can spin this baby!"

They started spinning the Megazord while Goatan came in closer to it, but the spinning caused him to go dizzy while the Megazord unfroze itself, and then punched him.

"Let's finish him off!" Zack yelled. "Bring on the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazord's hand.

"Let's get the job done!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword then powered up as Goatan charged, and then hit him, destroying him.

"All right! Yeah!" they all said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was moaning, due to the fact she lost again.

"Oh, those wretched Rangers give me such a headache!" she moaned.

"Goatan was obviously unworthy, my queen." said Goldar.

"I swear to you, we'll be back." Rita said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all now back at the Command Center.

"Congratulations on a job well done, Rangers." said Zordon. "I regret your trophy was destroyed."

"That's all right." said Zack. "We don't need a trophy to prove that we're the winners, right, Jason?"

"Right, bro." Jason said, as they hit their hands together.

"Aww, another happy ending." said Alpha, as Zack looked at his watch.

"Oh, no!" he said.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Trini asked.

"Speaking of happy endings...I-I left Angela sitting back at the theater." said Zack. "If I don't get back before the curtain goes down, it's gonna be curtains for me."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Romeo." Sophie joked.

"I'm out of here, see ya." Zack said, teleporting out of the Command Center.

 **(Movie theater)**

The movie was still playing when Zack opened the door, carrying two bowls of popcorn.

 _"Oh, Charles, I'm so glad you didn't give up."_ said a woman in the movie. _"You saved me, you know."_

 _"Yeah. Well, just lucky I guess."_ Charles said, as Zack started making his way over to Angela. _"What are you going to do now?"_

 _"I thought I'd take a nice long cruise to someplace else."_ the woman said, as Zack sat down beside Angela.

 _"Sounds great."_ said Charles.

"Sorry." Zack said to Angela, handing her a bowl of popcorn. "There was a long line."

 _"Want some company?"_ Charles asked, while Angela looked at him.

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_ the woman said, as Zack started eating.

Angela then stood up, and poured her popcorn onto Zack's head. She then put the bowl on his head, and then walked out, leaving him confused.

 _"Charles, you're so silly."_ said the woman.

 **(Youth Center)**

They were all later at the Youth Center, including Zack who told the others, his date had gone badly. Trini helping Ernie water a plant that he was hanging by a door frame.

"What do you think?" Ernie asked. "Does it brighten up the place?"

"Excuse me." said a police officer, who just walked in with a very muddy Bulk and Skull. "I'm trying to find out if anybody can positively identify these two gentlemen."

"Identify them?" Jason asked. "Sure...aren't they the swamp creatures from the black lagoon."

The girls giggled.

"Come on, guys. Don't you recognize us? It's us your friends, Bulk and Skull." said Bulk.

"Unfortunately, officer, we do know them." said Billy.

"That's more like it." said Skull, as the police officer let them go.

"Hey, hold on!" said Bulk, who started shaking. "Hey! I feel something."

He ended up crashing into Ernie, who was still on the ladder, causing all the water in the bucket to fall on him.

"That's okay. You needed a bath anyway." said Kimberly.

"Or a long shower." said Sophie.

Bulk reached in under his shirt and pulled out a frog, which made everyone laugh.


	48. Crystal of Nightmares

Sophie was standing by her locker, along with Trini and Kimberly. Zack, Jason and Billy were walking down the hallway towards them.

"Hey, girls, you look bummed." Zack said, noticing their faces.

"Yeah. Well, in case you haven't heard, there's a huge science test on Monday." said Kimberly.

"So you can't blame us for looking bummed." said Sophie.

"Yeah. We know all about it." said Jason, high fiving Zack.

"And you guys are not worried?" Trini asked.

They shook their heads.

"Nope." said Jason, who pointed to Billy. "Billy's got a plan that's gonna make sure we all pass."

"Really?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking we should all go to my Uncle's resort in the mountains and spend the weekend studying." said Billy.

As he spoke, they didn't know Bulk and Skull were spying on them.

"If we stick together on this, it'll be a breeze." said Zack.

"Sounds good." said Trini, as Kimberly smiled.

"Defiantly cheered me up." said Sophie.

"This gives me an idea." Bulk said.

"Do you know what these are?" asked Mr. Caplan, who had walked up to them, holding some papers in his hand.

"Early birthday cards." Bulk said hopefully, taking one.

"Ah, gee, Mr. Caplan, you didn't have to do that." Skull said, taking the other one.

"I didn't." Mr. Caplan said, sounding seriously. "They're your mid-semester grades."

Bulk and Skull' smile's dropped immediately, and then they looked at them.

"Ouch." Bulk said.

"Yeah...ouch." Skull said.

"Ouch is right." Mr. Caplan said. "If you two boys get 'D's' on Monday's test you're going to be spending the rest of the year in detention. Remember, D is for detention."

He then walked away, as Bulk and Skull threw the papers to the floor.

"Well, at least we know where we'll be after school from now on." Skull said, sounding happy.

"Don't be a dweeb." Bulk said, wrapping his arm around Skull. "I've got a plan. We're going to follow those geeks and let them do all the work for us. Hmm?"

A cheeky smile creeped on Skull's face, while Bulk grinned, as they hit hands against each other.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What's going on?" Rita asked Goldar.

"It's time for the Crystal of Nightmares." Goldar explained. "With it, the Rangers will dream of only defeat. The crystal will destroy their confidence forever!"

"Why should I care about that?" Rita asked.

"Without self-confidence, their powers will be worthless." Goldar explained.

A cheeky smile came on Rita's face.

"That's good." she said.

 **(The cabin)**

After school, the teens all went over to Billy's Uncle's cabin up in the mountains. They were currently sitting in one of the rooms studying. (Sophie was on the floor with Trini, Kimberly and Jason)

"And thus, diffusion is the movement of molecules by random motion of a higher concentration to one of lower concentration." said Billy, reading one of the books.

"Yes!" Zack said, closing his. "And that is the end of chapter eight."

"This was such a great idea." said Kimberly, as Billy got up form the bed he was sitting on. "All of us studying together."

"Yeah, and we've already made such significant progress, in preparing for the exam." said Billy.

"We are all gonna pass this test with no problem." said Sophie.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." said Trini. "How about, taking a break and get something to eat."

"Yeah." said Jason, as they got up. "I could use a big burger."

"No, Chinese food." said Trini, as they walked to the door.

"I just want a salad." said Kimberly.

"I'd rather have Tacos." said Billy.

"I'll settle for some bacon." said Sophie.

"How about liver." said Zack.

"Liver?!" they all asked him.

"That's nasty." said Kimberly.

"I think you need your head examined, Zack." Sophie joked.

Meanwhile, outside, Bulk and Skull were hiding behind the sign to the cabin. They both put their heads up from it and looked through a pair of binoculars each, Bulk at the cabin and Skull at the tree nearby.

"What are you looking at, numskull?" Bulk asked, looking at Skull.

"Shh! Don't move!" Skull said.

"Wha..?" Bulk asked.

"There's a bird's nest up there." Skull said.

"Where?" Bulk asked.

He then looked up himself, only for a egg to land on his head.

"There." Skull said, who then laughed, before a egg landed on his head.

Bulk then chuckled at Skull.

 **(Inside a cave)**

Goldar was walking down a cave, and then he fried lighting out of his sword towards a crystal ball.

"Crystal of Nightmares...I command you." he said to it. "Soon the world will shudder, after I destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all!"

He then sent more lighting into the crystal ball.

 **(The cabin)**

Bulk and Skull were now inside the cabin. They walked into the room the Rangers had been studying in, dressed up as housecleaners, with wigs on to cover their hair.

"Those geeks got to have their secret study notes around here somewhere." Bulk said, as they started looking around the room. "So let's find them."

They both then walked to the desk near the beds. Bulk then opened a bag to find the notes, while Skull started cleaning the room, causing dust to go near Bulk's face.

"Will you get that thing away from me?" he asked Skull. "I'm allergic to dust."

"Sorry." Skull said, after he stopped.

"We got to hurry." Bulk said. "They're going to be back any minute."

Skull then started cleaning the wall, which made Bulk turn to him.

"Will you put that thing away and help out here?" he asked, making Skull stop.

"Hey, good work today guys." came Billy's voice. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night ladies." said Zack.

"See you in the morning." said Sophie.

"Yeah, good night, guys." said Kimberly, as the girls walked to their room.

Bulk and Skull quickly hid under one of the beds, just before Jason, Zack and Billy entered the room.

"That was good." Jason said.

"Yeah." Billy said, as Zack closed the door behind them.

"Man I love this fresh air." Zack said, as the others sat down near one of the beds. "It gives me energy to burn."

He then walked towards a CD player.

"Maestro, music." he said.

He then activated it and then started to dance to the music. As he danced, Billy and Jason just looked at him.

"Sit down." Jason said.

"All right, check out this move." Zack said, taking his shoes off, still dancing as he did.

He then put the shoes down near one of the beds, the same one Bulk and Skull were hiding under.

"You're gonna like this one, fellas." Zack said. "Watch."

He then spun around towards the bed.

"Now check out this move!" Zack said, as he jumped onto the bed.

He then began to jump on the bed, as Billy picked up a pillow from the one he was on. Zack's jumping caused the bed to hit Bulk and Skull's head's. Zack then finally jumped off the bed, and then danced some more.

"Oh, yeah? Well check out this move." Billy said.

He then threw the pillow at Zack, causing him to stop.

"Oh, okay, you want to play?" Zack asked.

He walked over to the bed Bulk and Skull were under and picked up the pillow, while Billy and Jason high fived each other. Zack then came back and began to spin the pillows around in his hands, until Jason threw another one at him. Zack then threw one of his back at Jason, and then he threw the other one at Billy.

"Oh!" Billy said. "Let's get him!"

They both ran at Zack and then they started a pillow fight, causing feathers to go all over the floor. A number of the feathers landed near Bulk and Skull, and it looked like Bulk was about to sneeze because of it, but Skull put his finger to Bulk's nose to prevent him.

 **(The cave)**

Goldar was seeing what the boys were doing inside a holographic image from the crystal.

"The world will know it is I who is supreme, after the Rangers' dreams turn into nightmares and their powers will be lost forever!" he said.

He then started laughing.

 **(The cabin)**

"I think we'll have this test in the bag, girls." said Sophie, after they'd changed into their nightwear, ready for bed.

"You said it, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I turn out the light." said Trini, walking to the lamp by the door and turning it off, as Sophie and Kimberly got into bed.

"Good night. Kim, Soph." said Trini, as she got into bed.

"Good night, Trini, Soph." said Kimberly, taking her hair out of her pony tail.

"Good night, Kim, Trini." said Sophie, putting her head on her pillow.

"Pleasant dreams." said Kimberly, who turn off the lamp near the beds before going to sleep.

The boys were already asleep in their room, Jason in the bed Bulk and Skull were under, while Billy and Zack were by the window.

 **(The cave)**

Goldar now saw they were all asleep.

"Pleasant dreams, do-gooders." he said. "Enjoy your last moments of happiness."

He then laughed, and put his sword on the crystal, and then a weird blue light appeared over them all in the bedrooms, along with Bulk and Skull. Billy then dreamed about the time he, Sophie and Kimberly battled the Terror Toad. Terror Toad had knocked the three of them down and was laughing, just as Billy got back up. Billy then looked at the others, who were still on the ground and jumped to attack, but got caught by Terror Toad's tongue, which then pulled him towards his mouth.

"Billy!" Sophie and Kimberly cried, as Billy was swallowed.

In the cave, Goldar was pleased at what was happening.

"Yes! Yes!" he said. "Excellent!"

He then laughed.

Trini then dreamt about the time they were trapped in Spidercron's web, and then Goldar blasted them, knocking them all down. Zack then dreamed about the he fought against Knasty Knight. He had his Power Axe locked against Knasty Knight's sword, but then electricity came out of it.

"Give up?" Zack asked the knight.

Knasty Knight then kicked him away, knocking him down.

"Guess not." Zack muttered.

Knasty Knight then fired a bunch of energy blasts at Zack, most of which hit him and knocked him down.

Sophie then dreamed about the time she had to fight Basilisk Cobra, who had completely scared her stiff that she couldn't move, and she felt so helpless.

"No! Get away from me!" she yelled in fear, getting down on her knees with her hands over her head.

"Oh, scared of me are you?" Basilisk Cobra asked, laughing.

Sophie just kept her hands were they were, too scared to move.

Goldar had seen all the dreams and was more than happy.

"Dream on, Power Rangers. Dream on!" he said, before laughing some more.

He kept on laughing, until he saw Bulk and Skull in the crystal.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

Skull still had his finger near Bulk's nose as they both slept. They both then dreamt they were in the park.

"It's morphin time!" Bulk said, before putting something in front of his chest. "Burgasaurus!"

"Dogasaurus!" Skull said, doing the same.

They both then appeared in their Bulkster and Super Skull outfits, the same ones they'd worn on Power Ranger Day.

"If we're going to save the world, we need Megazord power." Bulk said to Skull.

"Yeah...Megazord power!" Skull said.

"Charge!" they both shouted, jumping up into the air.

They both then landed in the Megazord's cockpit.

"All right! How do you drive this thing?" Bulk asked. "Where's the gas?"

"What's this?" Skull asked, pulling a lever.

"Whoa!" they both screamed, as the Megazord started to move. "Ugh!"

The Megazord then punched something.

"Aah!" Bulk and Skull yelled, before the Megazord moved forwards. "Aah!"

"Hey! Who taught you how to drive anyway?!" Bulk asked.

"Nobody." Skull replied. "How am I doing?"

"Give me the controls." Bulk said.

"All right." Skull said, handing the controls, which he ripped out, to Bulk. "Try this one."

The Megazord began to short circuit.

"What? Where does it go?" Bulk asked.

The Megazord began to explode.

"Bulk, we're going to crash!" Skull yelled.

The Megazord then crashed into building, which it took down, as Bulk and Skull screamed.

"Mmm...mmm" Bulk said in his sleep.

Kimberly then dreamt about the time Samurai Fanman captured and trapped her inside a jar.

"What's going on?!" she asked, as wind blew her way.

Samurai Fanman just laughed, as he held his open jar. The wind around Kimberly blew even stronger, until she was blown inside Samurai Fanman's jar, which he then closed.

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked, looking around. "Let me out of here!"

Jason then dreamt about the time he fought against Goldar in Rita's dark dimension. He sent a kick at Goldar, but missed as Goldar had ducked. He then tried to punch Goldar, but Goldar blocked it and then punched him in the chest, then Goldar picked Jason up and held him against a pillar.

"Fool! You are no match for me!" Goldar said. "You never have been and you never will be."

They all then dreamt they were at the Command Center, except Bulk and Skull.

"Power Rangers, it had become obvious that you are no longer capable of preforming your duties." said Zordon, as they looked at each other. "I have no choice but to strip you of your powers...forever...forever..."

Jason then shot out of bed, and then Billy and Zack did the same. Sophie then shot up out of bed in the girls room, just as Trini and Kimberly did the same.

Goldar had seen the whole thing in the cave, and he was pleased.

"It's done." he said. "The Power Rangers have lost their self-confidence. Now we can destroy the world!"

He then laughed.

 **(The cabin)**

After getting dressed the next morning, the three girls sat on one of the beds and started talking, until they heard a knock on the door. Kimberly went over to it and opened it, revealing Jason, Zack and Billy on the other side, looking the same as them as they walked in, Zack closing the door behind them.

"You guys have the same nightmare?" Jason asked.

"Oh, my gosh, it was horrible." said Kimberly.

"It was truly disturbing." said Billy.

"We couldn't go back to sleep afterwards." said Sophie.

"Yeah, us neither." said Zack.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"Alpha, an event I have been fearing has finally occurred." Zordon said. "Goldar has called forth the magic of the Crystal of Nightmares to destroy the Power Rangers self-confidence. Summon them at once.""

 **(The cabin)**

The Rangers were talking about the nightmare, when Jason's communicator beeped, making them jump.

"Oh, no! It's Zordon." said Kimberly.

"Man, I-I-I'm just not ready for another one of Rita's monsters." said Zack.

"Me neither." said Trini.

"I don't think I ever will be." said Billy.

"Nor me. I'm too scared about what might happen." said Sophie.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was by the computer.

"They're too frightened, Zordon." Alpha explained, as they didn't answer.

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon said.

 **(The cabin)**

The communicator beeped again, making them jump again.

"Guys, I know we're scared, but...we have to answer." said Jason. "This is Jason, Zordon."

 **(Command Center)**

"Power Rangers, I'm aware of the terrible nightmares you've experienced." said Zordon.

 **(The cabin)**

"Zordon, I'm afraid we've lost all confidence in our abilities." said Billy.

 **(Command Center)**

"This was exactly Rita and Goldar's plan." said Zordon. "Without self-confidence, your powers are completely useless."

 **(The cabin)**

"So that's it." said Zack, who started pacing but then stopped. "We're through."

 _"Fortunately, Alpha has located the Crystal of Nightmares Goldar used to manipulate your minds."_ said Zordon. _"You must destroy it. That will release you from your fears."_

"Now way. I'm hanging up my communicator." said Kimberly.

"I don't know if we can do it, Zordon." said Trini, walking up to Jason.

 _"You can and you will."_ said Zordon. _"Believe only that and you will succeed."_

They were then teleported to the outside of the cave. They formed a line and started walking towards it, with Jason in the front and Kimberly in the back. When they got close enough to it, they saw a couple of Putties guarding the entrance.

"Oh, man, great, Putties." Zack whispered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We don't stand a change." Trini whispered.

"You're right, Trini, we don't." Sophie whispered.

"Um, I need to go back to town, you guys, okay." said Kimberly, who started to walk away. "So just let me know how it turns out, all right."

A few Putties were behind her, making her run back to the others. The ones by the entrance to the cave came in front of them, making them all run away scared. One of them jumped in front of Kimberly and knocked her down, while Sophie became trapped between two of them, but she ran just before they could hit her, making them hit each other, before another pulled her to the ground. Trini pushed one away and then ducked under another who jumped at her, and then ducked under a few kicks form the one she pushed, before another pulled her to the ground. Zack was kicked in the chest by one, and then another jumped over his back like a leap frog, before hitting him in the chest, knocking him down, while Jason was kicked by one, then pushed by another, and then another, and was then kicked in the hand, knocking him down. Billy ducked under ones kick, but then it and another one both kicked him in the arms and then hit him in the chest, while Zack was then kicked by one into Kimberly.

"Man, they've never been this strong before." said Zack.

"Or this ugly." said Kimberly.

"Help!" Trini shouted, who had her back up against a wall, just as Billy joined her.

"This is most unfortunate." said Billy.

"You're telling me!" Sophie shouted, as she was thrown to the ground.

Jason the dodged one and hit it in the back.

"Hang on, Rangers! I'm going for it!" he shouted, running to the cave.

Jason then ran into the cave, and came face to face with Goldar, who was guarding the crystal. They both then began to circle each other.

"Having some bad dreams, Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"All right, you gold goon, come and get me!" Jason shouted.

"My pleasure." Goldar said.

He then charged forward and tried to hit Jason with his sword, but missed as Jason had ran forward. Goldar then accidently ran into a wall, but then he turned around.

"Your nightmare is about to become my reality." Goldar said.

Jason then looked at the Crystal of Nightmares, and then kicked it, which destroyed it.

"No!" Goldar yelled, as fireworks went off around him. "I'll get you yet, Red Ranger."

Goldar then disappeared and then all the Rangers seem to regain their confidence.

 _"Power Rangers, you've destroyed the Crystal of Nightmares and broken Rita's spell."_ said Zordon, who voice they heard in their heads. _"You have regained your self-confidence. May the power protect you."_

Jason then ran back out of the cave, and jumped over a Putties tackle and then kicked it, before dodging a seconds kick. Kimberly ducked under ones kick and then back flipped, only for two Putties to grab her by the arm, but she forward flipped and hit them in the chest with her elbows, before split kicking another two. Trini blocked punches from two and then hit them in the chest, but was then grabbed from behind by another, but she was able to kick a fourth one away, before she bent down and pulled the one that had her over her head. Sophie punched one in the chest a couple of times, then side flipped to avoid another's kick before kicking another, and then she tackled the one that almost kicked her. Jason side jumped, then blocked ones kick and punch before kicking it away, then he blocked another ones kick with his hand before kicking it away too. Billy punched one in the chest and then did the same to another, he then side flipped and kicked a third one in the back before kicking another one, Zack dodged ones kick before kicking it himself in the back.

"Yeah!" he said, and then they all regrouped, just as the Putties disappeared.

"Good work, guys." said Jason.

"I believe we regained our confidence." said Billy.

"Yes!" Trini cheered.

"You said it, Trini." said Sophie, as Billy and Kimberly high fived each other.

"Scorpina!" Trini shouted, as Goldar and Scorpina jumped in.

"And Goldar!" Sophie shouted.

"No more fooling around, Rangers." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony, looking furious.

"Magic wand, make them grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Goldar and Scorpina both grew giant.

"All right, guys, let's do it." said Jason. "We need Dinozord power now!"

Their Zords then arrived, and then they jumped into them.

"Log on!" Jason ordered.

"Mastodon, ready for action!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, online!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, let's do it!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognathus, ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's give them a total nightmare." said Kimberly.

"Great! Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

They then did just that.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouted.

The Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode, and then went straight to battle mode.

 _"Megazord activated."_ said the computer voice, once it was formed.

"Let's send these two back to Rita!" Jason shouted.

Goldar growled as Scorpina kicked the Megazord, which he then hit with his sword, twice.

"Stabilizes are out! We need more power!" Jason shouted.

Scorpina then turned around, and had her scorpion tail warp itself around the Megazords head, stinging it, and then Goldar jump kicked the Megazord, knocking it down.

"Take that!" Scorpina shouted.

"You're finished, Power Rangers!" Goldar shouted.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, as she was watching the whole thing.

"Yes! Way to go." she said, grinning.

 **(The battle)**

"We're not through yet!" Jason said. "We need the Power Sword now!"

The Power Sword then fell from the sky, and landed in the Megazords hand, and then it then got back up on it's feet. It then blocked Scopina's boomerang with the Power Sword, and then did the same with Goldar's sword, and then hit Scorpina in the chest, and then Goldar, knocking them both down.

"All right!" Jason shouted. "We've got them on the run!"

They powered up the Power Sword and hit them both, sending them down again.

"Now, let's finish them!" Jason shouted.

"We'll get you next time, Rangers!" Scorpina shouted, having gotten back up with Goldar.

"Count on it! Goldar shouted, before they disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Don't give me 'I told you so.', you overgrown rat." Goldar said to Finster.

Baboo then hit Squatt on the head.

"But I didn't do anything." Squatt said. "Hey, Hey!"

Rita had her hand on her head.

"I've got such a headache!" she said.

 **(The cabin)**

The housekeeper entered the boys room, and found it a mess.

"Such kids!" she said, putting the dust pan on the bed.

She then started up the vacuum, and started vacuuming up the feathers, right near Bulk and Skull, who were still asleep.

"Hey!" Bulk said, as the vacuum hit his arm.

She stopped the vacuum just as the two of them got out from under the bed. Upon seeing them, the housekeeper screamed, and then Bulk screamed too.

"Well, what are you screaming about?" Skull asked him.

"The test." Bulk said, making Skull's eyes widen. "We got to get out of here."

They both screamed and ran out of the door, while the housekeep screamed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Next Monday, the teens were all back in class, including Bulk and Skull, who were now dressed up like they normally do. The had all just done the science test, and were now waiting for the results.

"Class, since Ms. Appleby is ill today, I thought I would fill in for her so I could deliver these test results personally." said Mr. Caplan, standing in front of the class.

He then handed out the test papers.

"Congratulations." he said, handing Trini hers, then Billy's. "All of you, got 'A's.'" he handed Zack, Sophie, Kimberly and Jason theirs.

"Wow. Focusing on our studies really paid off." said Kimberly.

"You said it Kim." said Sophie, high fiving her.

"But you two..." Mr. Caplan said, pointing at Bulk and Skull. "..get up here."

They both got up from their seats and walked towards the front of the class.

"Read them and weep." Mr. Caplan said, giving them their test papers.

"Hey, Bulk!" Skull shouted. "The plan worked. We didn't get 'D's'. No detention!"

"Will you shut up?" Bulk asked.

"Do you know what 'F' stands for, gentlemen?" Mr. Caplan asked.

"Fun?" Bulk guessed.

"Far out?" Skull guessed.

"No!" Mr. Caplan said.

He then walked to the black broad and wrote the word 'forever' on it.

"Forever!" Mr. Caplan said. "Which is how long you're going to be staying after school in my office.

"That was my next guess." said Bulk.

"I'm very disappointed in you gentlemen." Mr. Caplan said, running the eraser in their faces.

Bulk then looked like he was gonna sneeze.

"What's the matter with him? "Mr. Caplan asked.

"Take cover!" Skull shouted.

Bulk then sneezed, which caused Mr. Caplan's wig to blow off, making the whole class laugh.


	49. To Flea or Not to Flee

**A/N: I had a little trouble writing this one.**

* * *

Sophie was inside the Youth Center looking depressed, as it was going out of business soon, meaning she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends here anymore.

"Save the Youth Center." said Zack, holding a tin with coins in.

A boy walked by and put a coin in.

"Thanks." Zack said.

A girl then put a coin in.

"Ernie thanks you." Zack said.

He then started walking over to Kimberly, Billy and Sophie, who were at the counter with Ernie.

"Save the Youth Center." he said.

A girl in orange put a coin in.

"Save the Youth Center." Zack said, as another boy put a coin in,

"Thanks." he said, as the boy walked away. "Hey, save the Youth Center."

Another boy walked by and put a coin in. Zack then walked by the 'Going out of business' sign, and then walked to his friends.

"That 'Going out of business' sign is really depressing." he said to his friends.

"You're telling me, Zack." said Sophie.

"I know, Soph." said Zack. "I can't believe this place is really closing down."

"Yeah." said Kimberly. "We had a lot of great times here, huh."

Trini then came over, holding a tin that looked like Zack's.

"Hey, Billy, how's it going with Ernie's books?" Trini asked.

Billy sighed, before explaining. "From the looks of these reports, Ernie's last quarter operating expenses far exceeded his revenues."

"Trini?" Kimberly asked.

"He's broke." Trini translated.

"We still can't give up, guys." said Sophie.

"I know, Soph." Trini said, before turning to Zack. "How much do we have in donations?"

"About enough for a burger and a shake." said Zack.

"Didn't you say you were gonna show the newspaper some pictures of the place, Soph?" Trini asked.

"Well, I tried, but they didn't think it was enough." said Sophie. "They said they need more theories to back them up."

"Well, it was a good try, Soph." said Zack.

"Poor Ernie." Kimberly said. "I have never seen him so bummed out."

"I know, me neither, Kim." said Sophie.

"Hey, guys, how's Ernie?." Jason asked, coming up to them, holding a fog.

"Not too good." said Trini, while Kimberly stroked the dog.

"Where'd you get the dog?" Zack asked.

"He's so adorable." said Kimberly.

"He followed me here after school." said Jason. "He looked kind of lost, so I brought him in."

The dog groaned as Jason kissed it.

"I wonder whose dog that is?" Sophie asked.

"I know what you mean, Soph." said Zack.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were standing on the stairs, while Skull was reading a notice.

"Please help us find our lost doggy." he read. "Aw."

He then ripped the notice off the wall.

"There will be a genius fee for the person who finds him." Skull read. "Hey, Bulk, why would anyone want a genius fee when they can have money instead?"

Bulk then snatched then noticed out of Skull's hands.

"That's 'a generous fee, dimwit." Bulk said. "Hey...that's money."

They both started walking down the stairs.

"If we can get our hands on this mutt, then we can turn it in for the reward." Bulk said.

He snigged as he rolled up the notice, to make sure no one else saw it.

"You get it?" he asked Skull.

"Yeah, I get it." Skull replied. "Great idea, Bulk."

"Mm-hmm." Bulk said. "And just to make sure no one else has a chance..."

Skull turned to him looking confused. Bulk then put the notice in his pocket, and then they both laughed, and then Bulk threw Skull to the side.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"A mongrel, how cute." said Rita, who had seen the whole thing. "We can use that mutt to get to the Rangers."

A brilliant idea." Baboo said.

"Wish I thought of it." Squatt said.

They then walked into Finster's workshop.

"Finster, it's time to hatch my fabulous Fighting Flea." Rita said.

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

"Look out, Red Ranger." Rita said.

"That takes care of Red Ranger, but what about the others?" Goldar asked.

"I'll cast a spell to make the itch contagious and get them all." Rita explained.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this for such a long time. You're going to put quite a bite on the Rangers." Finster said, as he put Fighting Flea into the monster-matic.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's muncharoony time." Squatt said.

Finster then activated the monster-matic, and then Fighting Flea came out.

"Heeere's flea guy." Baboo said.

"I'm ready!" Fighting Flea said. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The teens were giggling at the dog, when Ernie walked up to them, holding a dish in his hand.

"I thought your new pal would like a little pick-me-up." he said. "He looks hungry."

He then put the dish on the floor.

"Thanks, Ernie." said Jason, putting the dog down.

"Well, I fell bad for the little guy." said Ernie. "Being away from home and everything. My problems don't seem so terrible all of a sudden."

He then walked back behind the counter.

"Ernie is so sweet." said Trini. "We can't let the juice bar go out of business."

"You're right." said Kimberly. "You guys, there's got to be something we can do."

The dog then looked up at them and moaned.

"Are you okay, guy?" Jason asked, bending down and stroking him.

"Hey, he probably has to go to the little puppy's room." Zack joked.

They all laughed at his joke.

"You're probably right." said Jason. "I should take him for a walk in the park."

"Hey, I'll go with you, it's on my way home." said Kimberly, getting her bag.

"I'll come too. I could do with some fresh air." said Sophie.

Bulk and Skull walk in, but then turn around.

"You see what I see?" Bulk asked Skull.

"A geek convention just get into town?" Skull guessed.

"No. Pea brain, look." Bulk said, bringing the notice out. "That's the dog."

Skull then saw Jason walking towards them, so they tried to act naturel, as Jason, Kimberly and Sophie walked past them and out of the Youth Center. Bulk then picked up the notice, which he dropped, and then looked as they left.

"We're going to get that reward, geeks or no geeks." Bulk said.

They both then looked at the notice.

 **(The park)**

A while later Kimberly, Sophie and Jason were in the park, with Kimberly holding the dog.

"I can't believe anyone would let such a sweetheart out of their sights." she said. "He's so cute."

"You're right there, Kim." said Sophie, ruffling the dogs head.

"Yeah, I know." said Jason.

Kimberly then put the dog to the ground.

They didn't know that Bulk and Skull were watching them from behind a bush.

"You ready?" Bulk asked, as they ducked down to avoid being seen.

"Ready." Skull said, holding a rubber bone.

"Shh!" Bulk said, telling him to be quiet. "Now, remember, wait till I give the signal."

"Right." Skull said, who then put his finger to his lips.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole thing from the balcony.

"Well, what do you think now, Goldar?" Rita asked Goldar.

"How will he get close to him?" Goldar asked.

"I'll tell you how." Rita said. "I'm going to shrink him and put him on the doggy."

She then fired a spell out of her wand, which then hit the dog, which meant Fighting Flea was now on the dog.

Rita laughed.

 **(The park)**

The dog was now lying down, due to Rita's spell.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Kimberly asked.

"What's the matter boy." said Jason, who stroked the dog's neck. "I know you don't have to go. You've been in every tree in the park."

He then felt something on his arm, as he said. "Ouch."

"What?" Kimberly asked. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Something bit me." Jason said.

"What?" Sophie asked, as Jason started scratching his arm.

Skull then threw his rubber bone out, and tried to get the dog's attention.

"What's happening?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't scratch so much." said Kimberly.

"I can't stop scratching. It's driving me crazy." said Jason.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I am." said Jason.

"Come here, doggy-doggy." Bulk said, as the dog ran to the rubber bone. "Come to Bulkie, you little fleabag."

Skull was pulling the bone towards them.

"Yeah, you little fleabag." he said.

Jason then turned and saw the dog was gone.

"Where's..?" he asked.

"He was right there and minute ago." said Sophie.

Bulk and Skull then ran off with the dog.

"Let's go." Bulk said, as they ran off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing through the telescope. She then laughed as she took her eye out of it.

"That was great." she said.

"Yes, the flea did work out well, if I do say so myself." Finister said.

"Forget about that." Goldar said. "We must send down the Putties to finish off Red Ranger once and for all!"

 **(The park)**

Jason, Sophie and Kimberly were still looking for the dog.

"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy!" Kimberly called out.

"Here, boy!" Jason called.

"Here, boy, over here!" Sophie called, before whistling.

"Here, puppy!" Kimberly called.

Putties then showed up, both in front and behind them.

"Here we go again." said Sophie.

Jason then ran and upper kicked one but missed and was kicked himself. Sophie jumped up to avoid ones tackle and then kicked it in the face, while Kimberly forward flipped and kicked one in the chest.

"Jason, behind you!" Kimberly shouted.

Jason dodged ones punch, grabbed it by the arm and threw it over his back, but when it landed, it started scratching.

"What is with the Putty?" Kimberly asked, as they regrouped.

"I don't know." Jason said, looking at his arm. "It must've caught the itch from me."

"Whoa! You mean that can happen to anyone?" Kimberly asked.

"I bet Rita is behind this." said Sophie.

"Yeah. I've got an idea." said Jason. "Send the Putties over here."

"All right." said Kimberly.

"Right." said Sophie.

Kimberly then forward flipped towards the Putties, while Sophie ran behind them. Kimberly then blocked ones kick, grabbed it by the arm and flipped it over to Jason, who then grabbed and punched it, before pulling it to the ground, making it scratch itself. Sophie ducked under ones kick and then grabbed it by the arms and kicked it to Jason, who then punched it in the chest, making it fall down in itches. Jason then grabbed one and threw it towards the others, which were running away scared, while they regrouped around Jason.

"Oh, wow, that looks really horrible." said Kimberly, looking at Jason's arm. "We got to get you some help."

"I wish I knew what was going on here?" Sophie asked.

 **(Command Center)**

They were all now at the Command Center, and Alpha was scanning Jason's arm. Billy, Zack and Trini were there too, having been informed by Zordon about what was going on.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." he said, as Jason's arm turned red.

"What is it, Alpha?" Sophie asked.

"That's one heavy-duty rash, dude." said Alpha. "My epidermal scanner is going haywire."

"What could it be, Zordon?" Trini asked.

"I'm afraid it's quite serious, Rangers." said Zordon. "Rita has finally hatched her evil Fighting Flea."

"Man, I should have know Rita was behind this." said Jason.

"I had a feeling she was." said Sophie.

"She must have planted it on Jason's dog somehow." said Kimberly.

"Yes, Kimberly, and as you and Sophie discovered, the flea's bite is extremely contagious." Zordon said. "Be careful, not only will the itch spread all over Jason, but also to anyone who touches the rash."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Trini asked.

"This spray will temporarily stop the itching." said Zordon.

Alpha sprayed the stuff on Jason's arm.

"However, any contact with Rita's monster will immediately neutralize the formula's power." said Zordon, while Billy walked to the computer.

"I'm gonna take the data in Alpha's scanner back to my lab." said Billy, picking up the scanner. "Perhaps I can come up with a permanent antidote."

"An excellent idea, Billy." said Zordon.

"I want to go back to the park." said Jason. "I've got to find that dog."

"No, Jason." said Alpha. "It's too dangerous. Wait until Billy finds the antidote."

"Alpha's right, man. Rita could be waiting for you." said Zack.

"Look, somebody else could pet that dog and the same thing would happen to them and it would be my fault." said Jason, motioning his arm.

"All right, but I'm gonna go with you." said Kimberly.

"Me too. You might need extra help." said Sophie.

"Okay, Zack and I will check around back at the juice bar." said Trini.

"Be careful, Power Rangers, and stay in close contact, at all times." Zordon said.

They all teleported to their chosen locations.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were running through the park, with Bulk still carrying the dog. After running for awhile, they stopped at a phonebooth. Bulk tried to barge the door open, but it wouldn't move.

"Here, hold this." he said, handing the dog to Skull.

Bulk then took the notice out and opened the phonebooth. Bulk was about to pull the phone out of the cord, when Fighting Flea left the dog.

"We got the dog. Now let's get the money." Bulk said.

Fighting Flea then turned into it's monster form, which Skull then saw.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Fighting Flea said.

"Bulk..." Skull said, trying to get Skull's attention.

"Quiet, numbskull." Bulk said. "It's ringing."

"I really think you ought to see this." Skull told Bulk.

"What? What is it?" Bulk asked.

He then looked and saw the Fighting Flea.

"Hello, boys!" Fighting Flea said. "How about a bite to eat?"

"We'll call you back." Bulk said, putting the phone back.

"Every dog for himself!" Skull yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Bulk shouted, as they ran off.

Fighting Flea laughed as they ran.

"Oh, well! I'd rather have seconds of that tasty Red Ranger anyway!" he said.

He then laughed.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was in his lab, trying to create an antidote to Fighting Flea's venom. He took a small sample and put it under his microscope, and then looked at it.

"Come on, Billy. Think." he said to himself. "You can do this."

He then took a liquid out of a beaker, and then he started to think some more.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Jason and Kimberly had arrived in the park, looking for the dog again.

"He could be anywhere." said Jason, when they got to fence.

"Oh..." Kimberly said, running up to him. "Hope he doesn't go to the junkyard."

"Yeah, then we'll never find him." said Sophie.

"We're gonna have to keep looking." said Jason.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Be on guard, Red Ranger." said Goldar, who was watching. "For this time, you have finally met your match."

 **(A hill)**

Sophie, Jason and Kimberly had started to climb up a hill.

"Puppy!" Kimberly shouted.

"Here, boy!" Jason shouted.

"Come here, boy!" Sophie shouted.

"I can't believe he could've gotten this far away." Kimberly said.

"What's that?" Sophie asked, as something red appeared before them.

The red thing turned into a monster, who they guessed was the Fighting Flea.

"Oh, Red Ranger!" he yelled. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Oh, no. It's Rita's flea." said Kimberly. "Ew, it's even more gross than I thought."

"You can say that again." said Sophie.

"Let's get to work!" said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Fighting Flea blasted them just after they'd morphed, but they moved out of the way, just before Jason started scratching himself again.

"Jason!" Kimberly said, as she and Sophie got near Jason.

"Sophie, Kimberly, Zordon's spay has been deactivated!" Jason said, bending down and scratching himself more, while Sophie and Kimberly put their hands on his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger? I thought you were itching to fight me." Fighting Flea said, jumping up and down laughing.

"Stay here." said Kimberly.

"We'll handle this." said Sophie.

"All right, bug breath. It's extermination time!" said Kimberly, as they both brought out their Blade Blasters.

Kimberly jumped to attack, but Fighting Flea grabbed her hand and hit her, sending her back to Jason and Sophie.

"Kimberly, are you all right?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay." Kimberly said.

"I'll get him!" Sophie shouted.

She then tried the same thing Kimberly had done, but Fighting Flea grabbed her hand too, but Sophie managed to kick his leg and then tired to hit him with her Blade Blaster, but was hit and sent back to the others.

"You all right, Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"I've been better Kim." said Sophie.

"Oh, no, it's getting worse." said Jason, who started scratching himself again.

It was so bad that he flipped upside down and landed on the ground.

"As for you, Pink and Orange Rangers, I'll take care of you two, when I'm finished with your friend!" Fighting Flea said.

"You just stay away from him!" Kimberly said, getting back up.

"Leave him alone!" Sophie shouted.

"You think you both scare me?!" Fighting Flea shouted. "Take that!"

He fired stuff out of his noise at them, knocking them both down.

"I've got them! I've got them!" Fighting Flea laughed.

"That's it!" Jason shouted. "I'm not gonna let Rita or her pesky flea get the best of me!"

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was still working on the antidote for Fighting Flea's venom, when his communicator beeped.

"This is Billy." he said, answering. "Go ahead, Zordon."

 **(Command Center)**

Billy, as soon as you finish the antidote, you must hurry to the old junkyard behind Angel Grove park." Zordon said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Kimberly, Sophie and Jason need your help."_ Zordon said.

"Right. I read you, Zordon." Billy said.

He then went back to work.

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack and Trini walked into the Youth Center and saw the dog with Ernie.

"There's Jason's dog." Zack said.

"Hey, Ernie, what is he doing here?" Trini asked, as they walked up to them.

"I guess he really loves my chili." Ernie replied. "You know, I wish I had more loyal customers like him."

Ernie then walked off, just as Trini and Zack's communicators went off. They made sure no one was around and walked to the lockers.

"Trini here, Zordon." Trini said, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"Trini. Jason, Sophie and Kimberly are in trouble." Zordon said. "You must morph immediately."

 **(Youth Center)**

Trini and Zack nodded at each other.

"It's morphin time!" Zack said.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

 **(Billy's house)**

"Help is on the way, Jason." Billy said, having finished the antidote.

"Triceratops!"

 **(The junkyard)**

Jason, Sophie and Kimberly were knocked down towards a pile of junk.

"Jason! Soph!" said Kimberly.

Fighting Flea then started walking towards them, but was suddenly blasted.

"Over here, guys!" Zack shouted, running towards them with Trini and Billy.

"Look..." Billy said.

"Jason!" Trini shouted.

"..there they are." Billy finished.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." said Jason.

"It's getting worse." said Kimberly.

"Zack, let's keep this guy busy!" Trini said.

"Right." said Zack, as they rushed off to fight Fighting Flea.

"Jason, look." said Billy, touching Jason's shoulder. "I've got the antidote."

"Great, man." said Jason, as Billy sprayed the antidote on him. "I was just about to go crazy. Ah...man."

"Yeah, you made it just in time, Billy." said Sophie.

Trini upper kicked Fighting Flea but missed, Zack then tried the same thing but was hit in the chest. Trini then tried to punch him, but was knocked down, and then Zack tried to kick him again, but was knocked down too, just as Trini got back up.

"I can't believe it." said Jason, taking his hand away from his chest. "The itch is completely gone."

"I knew you'd think of something, Billy." said Sophie.

"Hey, Billy, that worked great." said Jason. "Thanks."

"No problem." said Billy, as Jason stood back up.

"Now let's get this guy!" Jason said.

Trini and Zack then both tried to kick Fighting Flea in the chest, but he knocked Zack down, and then did the same to Trini, making them roll over towards the others.

"Hey, guys, thanks for covering for me." said Jason, once they stopped rolling. "Now, it's my turn!"

"Oh, Red Ranger, still itching for a fight?" Fighting Flea asked.

"Not anymore!" Billy shouted, waving the antidote in the air. "My antidote neutralizes the effect of your evil bite!"

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Fighting Flea shouted.

"All right, Power Rangers. How about a little pest control?" Jason asked.

"Right!" they all said.

"Power Rangers! Hi-yah!" they all said, doing their fighting pose.

"Oh, yeah? Think again, Rangers!" Fighting Flea said.

Putties then showed up in front of him.

"Putties, attack!" he ordered.

Jason ducked under ones kick and then kicked it in the chest, Trini jumped over a car and tackled one, then dodged a seconds blade before hitting it with her hand. Billy blocked ones attack with his arm before elbowing it, while Trini jumped back and wrapped her legs around ones head, pulling it to the ground, Kimberly jumped forward and hit one in the chest and then kicked another. Sophie back flipped to avoid ones punch and then rolled forward to avoid another's kick, before she split kicked them both, and then turned around and tackled a third, Zack ducked under ones kick, then grabbed it by the arm and hit it with his knee, before punching it. Jason brought out his Power Sword, blocked one holding a blade and then hit a second, then turned around and hit the first, and then kicked a third, before hitting it with his Power Sword. Fighting Flea then blasted him, knocking him away, and then the others regrouped around him.

"Okay, everybody, try to stay together!" Jason ordered.

"I've got you now!" Fighting Flea laughed.

He then sent another blast at them, knocking them all down, except Jason who rolled forward just before it hit, and he then jumped to attack.

"Oh!" Fighting Flea said.

Jason then landed near Fighting Flea and hit him with his Power Sword, and then again, and again, knocking him down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"We need magic." Rita said, who was watching from the balcony. "Wand, let the monsters grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Fighting Flea grew giant.

"What do you think, Rangers?" he asked. "You're just bite-size!"

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then arrived to help, and they jumped inside them.

"All right!" Jason shouted. "Rangers, log on and activate your Dinozords!"

"Mastodon, ready to kick it!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, powered up!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger, ready!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognathus, systems online!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's flatten this flea!" said Kimberly.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"Initiate Megazord sequence!" Jason ordered.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"All right, let's bag us a flea!" Jason said.

"Morphin!" they all said.

Fighting Flea then blasted them with lasers from his horns.

"Fire all cannons!" Jason shouted.

"You got it, Jase!" Sophie shouted.

They fired all the cannons on the Megazord at Fighting Flea, knocking him down.

"Switching to battle mode!" Jason shouted, as the tank stopped.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"All right! Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"All right. I've had enough of this!" Fighting Flea yelled, walking towards the Megazord. "You're through, Power Rangers!"

The Megazord started walking towards him, and then soon had their arms locked together. They then got loose and he then kicked the Megazord, which then tried to punch him, and then they had their arms locked again. The got loose again, and then he started charging at the Megazord, and when he was close tired to kick it, but he was then punched in the face, and then knocked down but he quickly got back up and was then punched to the ground again. He then jumped up and flew towards the Megazord, hitting it, and then flew back hitting it again, and then fired his lasers at it.

"I'm gonna tear you Rangers apart!" he shouted, charging in again.

"He's charging us!" Jason shouted. "We need the Power Sword now!"

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazords hand.

"You've had it flea-head!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted.

They then powered up the Power Sword.

"Oh, no, can't we talk about this?" Fighting Flea asked.

The Power Sword then hit him, sending him to the ground and destroyed him.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered.

"Whoo!" Trini said.

"All right!" Sophie cheered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You two have had it." Rita sad. "Just when I come up with a perfect plan you two do nothing but fowl it up."

Squatt and Boo looked ay each other confused.

"Fool!" Rita yelled.

 **(Youth Center)**

The teens were all back at the Youth Center, with Trini and Kimberly stroking the dog, while the rest were near them.

"Pierre!" a woman said, who just entered the place. "Oh, Pierre."

The dog started running towards her.

"There you are, you naughty little thing. You had mommy so worried." the woman said, stroking Pierre, before picking him up.

"This is your dog?" Jason asked.

"Yes." the woman said. "Which one of your wonderful children found my little angel?"

"Um...the person you should really thank is Ernie." said Kimberly.

The others moved out of the way, so the woman could see Ernie.

"Then hear you are, Ernie." the woman said, giving Ernie a cheque.

"Holy cow!" Ernie said, looking at it. "This is a lot of money!"

"It's the least I can do." the woman said. "I don't know what I would do without Pierre, well I've got to be going, thanks again."

"Thank you." said Kimberly.

"Bye." said Zack and Billy.

"Hey...well uh..." said Zack, walking over to the going out of business sign with Trini. "Looks like you won't be needing this anymore."

"Whoo!" Kimberly cheered, as Trini took it down.

"That means this place, is not closing down." said Sophie.

"I don't know what to say kids. I mean, this is incredible" said Ernie.

"Ernie, good things happen to good people." said Trini.

"And you're the best." said Jason.

"How about some sodas and pizzas?" Ernie asked. "It's on the house!"

"Sounds great." said Jason.

"Yes." said Trini.

"I'm up for that." said Sophie, as Jason and Billy high fived each other.

Bulk and Skull then came in, scratching like they were covered in itches.

"What happened to those two?" Zack asked.

"I'll give you two guesses." said Jason.

"You think I should give them the antidote?" Billy asked.

"Why not." said Jason. "Nobody should be that miserable. Not even those two clowns."

"I know what you mean, Jase." said Sophie.

They all walked towards them.

"What do you geeks want?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Skull asked.

"Uh-uh, be nice or Billy won't give you your surprise." said Jason.

"What surprise?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah. What surprise?" Skull asked.

"You guys want to stop itching?" Billy asked.

"You serious?" Bulk asked. "You guys can get rid of this?"

"Yep." said Sophie, while Billy nodded.

"Just hold still." said Jason.

Billy takes out two collars and gives one to Jason. Billy puts his around Skull's neck, while Jason puts his around Bulk's, making them stop scratching and fall on their faces.

"Now, don't take those off for a week." said Billy.

"A week?!" they both shouted.

"A week." said Billy.


	50. Regin of the Jellyfish

Sophie was in Ms. Appleby's class with her friends.

"Okay, class, today we're going to fill, this time capsule with items that reflect toady's world,." Ms Appleby said, who was opening a ball up. "A hundred years from now, when it's opened, it will showcase our lifestyle to a future generation. I'm anxious to see what each of you has brought in. Jason, why don't you start?"

"Sure." Jason said, getting up, carrying a trophy in his hand.

When he got to the front of the class, he turned to face it.

"This is the first trophy I won in a karate match." Jason said, showing the class the trophy. "And it shows what you can do when you believe in yourself and when you take good care of your body."

"That's a good message for the future, Jason." said Ms. Appleby, as Jason put the trophy in the time capsule. "Kimberly?"

Jason sat back down, while Kimberly got up.

"Are these like so cool or what?" she asked her friends, showing some clothes, before standing in front of the class. "Okay, these are to show what we were wearing, you know that we had freedom to make choices of our clothes and stuff."

"A sense of individual style." said Ms. Appleby, as Kimberly put the clothes in.

"Exactly." Kimberly said to Ms. Appleby, before turning back to the class. "Who knows, it might even start a new fashion trend in the future."

"Perhaps." said Ms. Appleby.

Kimberly then went to sit back down, when Trini put up her hand.

"Um, are you including anything in the time capsule, Ms. Appleby?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Ms. Appleby said. "I'm contributing this photograph of the Power Rangers."

She showed the class a picture of the Power Rangers, most likely taken from Power Ranger day.

"They've risk their lives for our planet so many times." Ms. Appleby explained. "That I wanted to make sure that the future remembers these remarkable heroes."

"Hey, you never know." said Sophie. "Maybe in the future they'll be even more Power Rangers, since they'll most likely be retired by that point."

"You may just be right, Sophie." said Ms. Appleby, as she put the picture in the capsule.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Heroes?" Rita asked, having heard the whole thing. "Finster...I'm the remarkable one the future should remember! Where's my monster cookbook?"

She then found and opened it.

"Ah, here it is!" she said.

She then started looking through it.

"Not you...not you..." she said.

"You need a monster that will defeat the Power Rangers once and for all." Squatt said.

"I have just the thing." Finster said, who'd just finished making one. "The dreaded Jellyfish warrior. I'll start making him at once."

Rita then walked out of Finster's workshop.

"And the name Rita Replusa will live forever, once the Power Rangers are defeated!" Squatt said.

Rita then laughed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Okay, Zack, let's see what you brought in for the time capsule?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Music touches everybody." said Zack, once he got to the front of the class. "And contemporary music reflects what's happening in the world. So I brought in a slammin' CD with some fat tunes."

"Good idea." said Ms. Appleby.

Billy went next.

"I'm including this personal computer I designed with the latest software, to demonstrate how advanced our technology was in this time period." said Billy, showing the class a mini computer.

"Nice, Billy." said Ms. Appleby, as Billy put it in the capsule.

After a few more of the class put their stuff in.

"Trini?" Ms. Appleby asked

Trini got up to the front of the class.

"I brought in today's newspaper so whoever opens the time capsule in the future, can read about the events of the day." Trini said, showing it to Ms. Appleby.

"An excellent choice." said Ms. Appleby.

"Thank you." said Trini, as she went to sit back down.

"Who's next? Sophie?" Ms. Appleby asked.

Sophie walked to the front of the class. holding a camera, but not the one she usually carried.

"This is the first camera I've ever owned." said Sophie, showing it to the class. "I wanted to show people what camera's looked like back in the day, cause they might be very different in the future."

"A good choice, Sophie." said Ms. Appleby, as Sophie put it in. "Who's next?"

"We are!" Bulk shouted, walking in.

"Yeah, we are!" Skull shouted, following Bulk.

Bulk was holding a big sandwich in his hand.

"What were gonna bury in the time capsule is gonna change the future forever." said Bulk, pulling a desk towards him, along with Skull.

"We've outdone ourselves this time." said Skull, as Bulk opened up the sandwich.

"It's the almighty...hail to the big guy...stuff a gut...super sandwich, otherwise known as...the Bulkwich." said Bulk.

"The Bulkwich." Skull repeated.

"And we're gonna make it live, right here fresh in front of your eyes." said Bulk. "Ready, Skull?"

"Ready, Bulk." said Skull.

Ms. Appleby backed way from them.

Bulk started putting ham on the inside of the sandwich, with Skull putting mustard and ketchup on it, then Skull pour relish on it while Bulk put stuff from the bag on it, making a big mess while doing it. The class laughed as Bulk put cheese on it, while Skull pour mayonnaise on it, going a bit wild as some of it landed on Bulk's face and clothes.

"It's supposed to go on the sandwich, dimwit." Bulk said, once Skull had stopped. "Not on me."

Jason chuckled and said. "Yeah! That's really gonna change the future, guys."

The class carried on laughing.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"Hey, Finster, I'm tried of waiting for that monster I'm supposed to have." she said, walking towards Finster's workshop. "How soon?"

"Yes. You are holding up my queen's evil scheme." Goldar said.

"I must have the right ingredients, you know." Finster explained.

He then picked something out of the bin.

"Here, without this to give it backbone, Jellyfish would just be a pile of sushi instead of my most horrible creation." he said.

He then put it into the monster-matic.

"Then it's good-bye, Power Rangers." Squatt said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Sophie, Trini and Kimberly were standing by Kimberly's locker.

I think it's so cool that Ms. Appleby put a picture of the Power Rangers inside the time capsule." said Kimberly.

"I know." Trini grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie said.

"I wonder what the people in the future will think of us?" Trini asked.

"Maybe if there's Power Rangers in the future, they might want to know what the originals were like." said Sophie.

"Watch your backs." they heard Billy say. "Coming through. Excuse me?"

They saw him, Zack and Jason walking down the hallway, carrying the time capsule, while Billy carried some shovels.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Hey, we have the highest grades in the class so we get to bury the time capsule." said Billy.

"Whoo." said Kimberly.

"Really?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, really, Soph." said Billy.

"You guys ready?" Jason asked.

"Yes." said Kimberly.

"Then let's do it." said Zack. "Cause this ting is getting heavy."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen them leave through the telescope, and was not happy.

"I'm waiting, you dummies!" she said.

"Uh-oh." said Squatt and Baboo together.

"Do not worry, my queen. I will send down the Putties to distract them while Squatt and Baboo steal the capsule and put your picture in it." said Goldar.

"Great." Squatt said, as they both left.

 **(The park)**

The teens were now in the park to burry the time capsule, walking by the river.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." said Zack.

"Oh, there's a spot, you guys." said Kimberly, pointing to a spot in the grass.

"All right, let's put this down, Zack." said Jason.

"Now that's what I've been waiting to hear." said Zack, as they put the time capsule down.

"Don't get too relaxed." said Jason. "We're just getting to the fun part."

Billy then put the shovels down.

"All right, shovels, everyone." he said

He passed one to Trini, then Zack.

"Hey, I can dig it." Zack said, as Billy gave on to Sophie.

"Let's get to work, guys." said Jason, after Billy gave him his shovel.

They started to dig, until Putties showed up.

"Putties." said Trini.

"What do they want this time?" Zack asked.

"Same as usual: Us." said Jason.

Squatt and Baboo then appeared behind a bush, but they couldn't see them.

"Oh! Oh! There it is!" Squatt said, spotting the time capsule.

Zack dodged a Putty's punches that came from behind him, and then hit it with his elbow, he then tried to tackle one but missed, but then side flipped and kicked it. Trini blocked ones punch and then hit it in the chest, before ducking down to dodge another punch, but she then kicked it and sent it flying. Billy picked up one of the shovels, kicking a Putty on the way, then side flipped and then ducked as one tried to jump him. Sophie blocked ones punch and then kicked it, before jumping over it and punching a second in the chest. Jason upper kicked one but missed and was then tackled by it, but he kicked it and got back up and grabbed another by the arm and threw it down. Kimberly side flipped and then ducked under ones punch before kicking it.

Squatt and Baboo were now by the time capsule.

"Hurry!" Baboo said, as Squatt opened it. "If they see us they'll make monster mush out of us!"

Squatt pulled out of the shirts Kimberly had put in it, and then waved it in Baboo's face.

"Oh, yes. Rita could certainly use some new clothes." Baboo said. "Very grunge."

"We'll just take the whole time capsule back, then put Rita's picture in it." said Squatt, putting the shirt back.

"Yes! That's a good idea." Baboo said, as they picked it up.

Trini then kicked a Putty into the river, then hit another one in the chest and elbowed a third, before being grabbed by two more, but she threw them both to the ground. Kimberly then jumped and kicked two (one at a time that is), then side flipped towards the others, just as Zack and Jason both pulled one to the ground while Sophie tackled one, before the Putties disappeared.

"Man, what was that all about?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Sophie answered.

"You guys, look." Kimberly said, pointing at something.

They all turned to see Squatt and Baboo walking away, carrying the time capsule between them.

"Squatt and Baboo have our time capsule." she said.

"Come on." Jason said.

They ran after them.

"Uh-oh." said Squatt, who had turned to see them. "We're in trouble now."

"Well, on the other hand we're-" Baboo said.

"Don't even think about it!" Jason yelled, interrupting him.

"We won't." said Squatt, as they both disappeared.

"What could they want with our time capsule?" Trini asked.

"The question is, what would Rita want with it?" Jason asked.

"Most likely turn it into a monster or something." said Sophie.

"Well, we better get back to burying it." said Kimberly. "In case they decide to come back."

"Yeah, you're right." said Zack.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious at Squatt and Baboo.

"You were supposed to take my picture with you, featherbrain!" she yelled at them.

"But you just did..." Baboo stuttered.

"Next time, I'll make hubcaps out of you." Rita said, as Squatt and Baboo hugged each other cowardly.

"The Jellyfish monster is finally and has been sent to Earth as you commanded." Finster said.

"At last! The Power Rangers defeat is at hand!" said Goldar.

"Yeah!" Rita said.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, as the alarm went off. "Trouble at Angel Grove park."

"Alpha, activate the viewing globe." Zordon said.

Alpha did just that, and they saw the Jellyfish monster in it.

"As I suspected, it's another one of Rita's monsters...a very dangerous one I'm afraid." Zordon said. "Contact the Power Rangers immediately, Alpha."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer. "Patching you through."

 **(The park)**

The Rangers all picked up a shovel again and was about to start digging, when Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason answered.

 _"Rangers, Rita's latest creation is terrorizing Angel Grove park."_ Zordon said.

"We're on it." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hyah!" they all yelled, as they arrived at the location of the Jellyfish.

"Arggh!" Jellyfish grumbled.

They all tried to hit him with their Blade Blasters at the same time, only for him to block them all and knock them down.

"I was hoping I'd catch you, little power fishes." Jellyfish laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Well, you're the one who's caught, slime!" Zack yelled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, little mastodon." Jellyfish laughed.

"'Little'?" Zack asked.

"Leave him alone!" Sophie shouted.

"Sticking up for your little friend, stupid Compsognathus!" Jellyfish said.

"'Stupid'?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Now, try this on for size." Jellyfish said.

He fired lasers out of his hand, and kept firing until they were all knocked down again.

"Man, that Jellyfish has a sting, all right." Zack moaned.

"Somehow, the blast penetrated our suits." Billy moaned.

"Taking a nap so soon, little puppetheads?" Jellyfish laughed, walking towards them.

"He's too powerful, guys!" Jason said, after getting back up. "We've got to back off and figure something else out before it's too late!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sophie shouted, as they ran away from Jellyfish.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all teleported to the Command Center, figuring it was the best place to regroup.

"So what's the story on this Jellyfish, Zordon?" Jason asked, as soon as they arrived.

"Whatever that was he was shooting, nearly brunt right through us." Zack said, pointing at his suit.

"The Jellyfish is equipped with a toxic spray that can eat even though your special suits, Rangers." Zordon said.

"Well, how do we fight him then?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough, Zordon." Sophie said. "He nearly hammered us back there."

"Alpha has been working on a chemical coating that will shield your suits." Zordon said.

"I have it hear." Alpha said, turning to them holding a spray can in his hands. "Hold still, Rangers?"

They stood still while he sprayed their suits with the chemical.

"There, that should do the trick." he said, once he finished.

"All right, now we can take this guy." Zack said.

"You said it, Zack." said Sophie.

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, just as the alarm went off. "Attack in Angel Grove park."

They all turned to the viewing globe.

"Look! Jellyfish." Trini said, pointing at the viewing globe. "And several Putties too."

"The Jellyfish must be stopped, Rangers." Zordon said to them. "With his toxic spray, he can destroy the Earth. May the power protect you."

"We'll squish that fish." Zack said.

"Turn it into sushi." said Sophie.

"We're on it, Zordon." said Trini.

"Let's do it, Rangers!" Jason said.

They then all teleported to the park, ready to fight Jellyfish, better prepared this time.

 _"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na."_ Jellyfish sang.

He then laughed, before he saw the Rangers.

"You're through, Jellyfish!" Jason shouted.

"That's what you think." Jellyfish said. "Get them, Super Putties!"

The Putties then started attacking them.

"Let's take them!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

Zack grabbed one by the arm and hit it with his knee, Sophie kicked one in the chest and then back flipped to avoid another.

"Fight, you clay brains!" Jellyfish shouted.

Kimberly rolled forward and then grabbed one and hit it in the chest, and then threw it down. Zack jumped to another group of them, then tackled one, kicked a second, and then threw a third to the ground.

"Very impressive." Jellyfish said, as they regrouped by Zack. "But now have a taste of my toxic spray!"

He fired his toxic spray at them, but then jumped out of the way, the girls on one side and the boys on the other, causing the spray to hit a bench.

"Look at what it did to that bench." said Trini.

"Outrageous!" Sophie said.

"We got to stop him." said Kimberly, as the girls stood back up. "Come on, girls!"

The three of them then jumped, bringing out their Power Weapons on the way, with Kimberly firing a arrow while Trini threw her daggers, but Jellyfish deflected them with an umbrella. Sophie then landed and tried to hit him with her claw, only for him to knock her aside with his tentacles. Billy and Zack then jumped to attack, but Jellyfish blasted them both in mid-air, knocking them down.

"Stay back, guys!" Jason ordered, getting between them and Jellyfish. "This flounder's mine!"

He brought his Power Sword out and ran at Jellyfish, but when he tried to hit him, he teleported behind him.

"Missed me!" he laughed, as Jason turned around.

When Jason tired again, Jellyfish teleported back to where he was.

"Over here!" he laughed.

Jason tried again, but Jellyfish teleported again.

"Hey, hello!" he laughed, hitting Jason with his umbrella.

"Jason, are you all right?" Billy asked, as the others ran to him.

"Why don't we all go for a little spin?" Jellyfish asked, spinning his umbrella.

The spin of the umbrella made them all scream as they were spun around, they finally landing on the ground but not in the park.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, once they stopped being dizzy.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"I can think of one guess." said Sophie. "We stuck in a another dimension."

"Oh, not again!" Kimberly moaned.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi! The Power Rangers have vanished from my scanner." Alpha said.

"I have lost contact as well, Alpha." Zordon said. "The monster must have transported them to another dimension. I'm afraid the Rangers are on their own."

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said.

 **(The dimension)**

The Rangers were lookin around the dimension Jellyfish had sent them too.

"Welcome to my humble home, Power Rangers." said Jellyfish, who'd just appeared.

"Some home!" Sophie shouted at him.

"Well, sorry. I'm such a awful host." Jellyfish said.

He charged in at them, walking while doing it. Zack tried to punch him, but it passed right through, he managed to hit Trini, but when Jason kicked it went through him as well.

"You cannot touch me, but I can touch you." he said, after Kimberly had tried to kick him.

He knocked Jason down, and when Billy tried to kick him it went through him, and then he hit both Zack and Billy after they both tried to kick him.

"What are you in here?!" Sophie asked, angrily. "A ghost or something?!"

"You said it, Orange Ranger!" Jellyfish laughed, hitting her in the chest, knocking her down.

"He wasn't kidding!" Zack said. "What's up with that?"

"He's time-phased." said Billy. "Maybe a power burst from your Power Axe will knock us all out of this dimension."

Zack got back up and brought his Power Axe out.

"Right. Make a wish Jellyfish." he said as he fired.

Jellyfish was knocked down by the blast, and they all ended up back in the park.

"All right, we're free." said Jason.

"No! You've weakened my power!" Jellyfish shouted.

"All right, Jellyfish!" Zack shouted. "Now you're mine!"

He jumped in the air and hit Jellyfish with his Power Axe, knocking him down.

"It will take more than that, power weaklings." he said, getting back up.

"He's still not finished." Zack said. "We're gonna need more power."

"Right. Get set, everybody!" Jason ordered.

"You read my mind." said Sophie, grinning.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching from the balcony.

"Watch it, world!" she said. "Make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Jellyfish grew giant, laughing as he did.

"I'm the big fish in this pound now, Power Rangers!" he laughed.

"Not for long." Jason said. "We need Dinozord power now!"

Their Zords then soon arrived to help them.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

They then jumped into their Zords.

"Log on!" Jason ordered.

"Zack here. Time to kick it!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here. Systems online!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here. Set for action!" Trini said.

"Sophie here. Ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's jam this jellyfish." Kimberly said.

"Billy, Trini, fire!" Jason ordered.

"Affirmative!" Billy said.

"Target locked." said Trini.

They both fired they cannons at Jellyfish, only for him to deflect them with his umbrella.

"It didn't even touch him!" Zack yelled. "Time for a little frozen-fish action!"

Zack then fired his freeze ray at Jellyfish.

"It's cold!" he cried, getting hit by the freeze ray. "Too cold. Get it away from me!"

He then fell down.

"Aah! My beautiful tentacle!" he moaned, getting back up.

"You're going down, fish-face!" Sophie shouted.

She fired her cable at his leg, and then started running around it, and when her cable was wrapped around his legs, she pulled him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this, Rangers!" he shouted, getting back up.

"Let's get him!" Jason ordered.

They then combined their Zords into Megazord tank mode.

"Initiate Megazord sequence!" Jason ordered.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Come and get me, you big tin can!" Jellyfish laughed. "Come on!"

The Megazord then started walking towards him, and then blocked a kick from him, before he then rammed his head at the Megazord.

"Come on!" he laughed.

He then tried to hit the Megazord with on of his tentacles, but missed and got behind it.

"Come and get me, huh!" he laughed, as the Mgazord tried to kick him, only for him to block it.

He then ran past the Megazord, hitting it in the process, but then the Megazord punched him, and the punched him again. When it tried to punch him again however, he teleported behind it.

"Looking for me!" he laughed.

The Megazord ran at him.

"Look at you!" he said.

He then teleported again, just as the Megazord tried to hit him again.

"Not fast enough, huh?" he asked, laughing while saying it.

The Megaozrd tried to hit him again, but he teleported behind it.

"You don't scare me!" he laughed, as the Megazord turned around.

"Take that!" he said, hitting it with one of his tentacles, knocking it back.

"Not so easy, is it, Power Rangers?!" he laughed. "Come on!"

He then began to charge at the Megazord.

"This could be our last chance!" Jason shouted. "We need the Power Sword now!"

The Power Sword then landed in the Megazords hand. It then tried to hit Jellyfish with it, but he grabbed it with both of his tentacles, they then managed to get it loose from him, by throwing him over the Megazord and onto the ground.

"My tentacles!" he moaned, getting back up.

"Let's finish it!" Jason ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Megazord hit Jellyfish with the Power Sword, causing him to spin around and land on the ground, destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Oh! We lost again!" Rita groaned, taking her eye out of the telescope.

Baboo and Squatt then shivered and hugged each other.

"It's so sad!" Rita moaned, putting a hand on her head.

"The moon is in retrograde." Baboo said.

"Oh, I have such a headache!" Rita moaned.

"Oh, no, not again." Squatt said, covering his eyes.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were now all at the Youth Center, having buried the time capsule now. They sat by the counter as Ernie came over, carrying a tray with drinks and a bowl of popcorn.

"Six cold sodas after a hard day's work." he said, as they took one each.

"Thanks, Ernie." said Zack.

"Thank you." said Trini, as they put a straw in their drinks.

"You know, I'm glad we finally got that time capsule buried." said Jason.

"I know, what a workout." said Kimberly.

"Yeah." Billy muttered.

"I just want go home and lie down after what's happened today." said Sophie.

Bulk and Skull had come in, and were walking by the lockers, carrying their Bulkwich with them. Skull had walked to the corner of the door, preventing them from walking thorugh it.

"Not that way, numbskull." Bulk said, as a boy ducked under the Bulkwich on his way out. "This way."

They then moved backwards.

"I'm trying." Skull said, struggling to get through the door.

"What?" Bulk said, as they stopped again.

More people then ducked under the Bulkwich on their way out.

"Not that way." Bulk said.

"Guys..." Skull said.

"Hey, guys, want to go catch a movie?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, you guys, look." said Trini, who was looking at the doorway to the lockers.

They turned around and saw Bulk and Skull carrying their Bulkwich in.

"We did it!" Bulk shouted. "We finished..." they lifted it over their heads. "..the Bulkwich."

"Yeah." said Skull, before shouting. "The Bulkwich!"

They got up and walked towards them, with grinning looks on the faces.

"The future's gonna love this feast." said Bulk.

"Sorry, guys. We already buried the capsule." said Jason, chuckling.

"Yeah. You're a little too late, guys." said Sophie.

"What?!" Bulk asked in shock, lowing the sandwich, only for the food inside it to fall on his head, as well as Skull's.

Skull laughed, along with Sophie and Kimberly.

"Now, that's what I call a Bulkwich!" Kimberly said.

"Here, Bulky, I'll spilt it with you, huh?" asked Skull, giving Bulk a piece of the bread.

Bulk then hit Skull with the bread piece, causing them to start fighting, until Bulk slipped on the floor.

"Oh, Bulk, you're squishing it." said Skull.

"Come back here!" Bulk shouted.

"You know, I hope that the people who open this time capsule in the future live in a peaceful and friendly world." said Jason.

"With no hatred." said Kimberly.

"No prejudice." said Billy.

"No nastiness." said Sophie.

"No crime." said Trini.

"And no wars." said Zack.

"Think it'll ever happen?" Kimberly asked.

"If we all do our part and try to get along with each other, yeah, I do." said Jason. "We just got to hope for the best."

"You said it, Jase." said Sophie.

"To the future." said Zack, holding out his hand.

Jason put his on top, followed by Billy, Sophie, Trini and finally Kimberly.

They all then smiled at each other.


	51. Plague of the Mantis

**A/N: Return of an Old Friend is up next.**

* * *

Trini was practicing a new Kung Fu style, which looked like an animal, by the way she and the person teaching her were doing it. The man soon stopped and watched as Trini carried on, until he held out his hand, telling her to stop.

"Move more like this, Trini." he said, doing what he wanted her to do. "Try again."

"Yes, master." Trini said.

Trini then tried again, but her master shook his head.

"You'll get better." he said. "Rest a moment and I will test your mind."

Trini bowed and then they walked towards the towels.

"Trini, what is the most honorable tradition of Kung Fu?" asked the master.

"In Kung Fu, we always honor the tradition of the fight fair." Trini answered. "Always face your opponent with equal numbers."

"Good. Now to help you master the Praying Mantis style I have brought along this." the master said.

He picked up a small cage with a mantis in, and showed it to Trini.

"Observe the Mantis." he said. "Delicate, but powerful. Peaceful, but always ready to defend itself.

He then put the cage in Trini's bag.

"Let's try again." he said, looking at her.

Trini then put her towel down and followed him. Over by the counter meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were making rude noises, as Ernie put a milkshake behind them.

"Check out the Bug Fu." Bulk said, as they were watching her.

"Bug Fu..." Skull said, taking the milkshake of the counter. "That's dopey."

"Yeah!" Bulk said.

They both then laughed.

"Hey, think of this." Bulk said, turning to Skull. "If we find a bug to imitate, then we can charge people the major moola to teach them how to do it."

"Cool!" Skull said.

"Hey, yeah!" Bulk said.

Skull then stood up, and started doing some Kung Fu moves, but ended up splashing his milkshake all over Bulk. Bulk spat some of it out of his mouth, while Skull finished what he was doing.

"Let's go hunt for some bugs." Bulk said.

He got up from his seat, the grabbed Skull by the collar, and then threw him towards the door, before following.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was looking through the telescope, and saw Trini doing her Praying Mantis Kung Fu.

"How cute. She wants to do Mantis Kung Fu." she said.

She then took her eye out of the telescope.

"Finster, make me a monster." she said. "I'll show her how's it done."

"A Mantis monster to take on Trini, then destroy her." Goldar said.

"Her and the rest of the Power Brats too." Rita said, walking into Finster's workshop. "Hurry up, Finster, and make it good."

"Those Power Rangers have been bugging us forever." Squatt said.

"This could be tasty." Baboo said.

"Finally, with this Mantis monster..." Finster said.

"We'll get them!" Rita finished.

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, Sophie, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Jason had all entered the place. Zack and Kimberly were getting drinks for them all, while the others were sitting at a table doing their math homework. Trini meanwhile, was still practicing her Mantis Kung Fu.

"Man, Trini's really looking good." said Zack, as he and Kimberly came back with the drinks.

"I know, she's been practicing really hard with Master Lee." said Kimberly, as they both sat down.

"We may all have to learn this Praying Mantis technique if we want to keep up with her." said Jason, grinning.

"You said it, Jase." said Sophie. "But I think it's a pretty hard technique to learn."

As she said that, Trini had stopped, and had turned to Master Lee.

"It's so difficult, master." Trini said.

"It just means you have to harder to prefect it." Master Lee told her.

"I'll keep at it, master." Trini said.

They both then bowed to each other. Master Lee then gave Trini the cage with the Mantis in, which she then took. She then turned around and walked towards her friends, carrying the cage with her.

"Hey, guys." she said, putting the cage on Zack's book.

"Hey, Trini." said Billy.

"Oh, yuck! How can you stand to be near this thing?" Zack asked her, while passing the cage to Billy.

"Ah, an excellent example of Mantis religiosa." said Billy, passing it to Sophie.

"I take it it's part of the training, Trini?" Sophie asked, passing it to Kimberly.

"Yes, Soph." said Trini. "I have to study it for my next Kung Fu lesson."

"Whoa! Double duty!" said Kimberly, passing it to Jason. "Math and Kung Fu homework."

"You sure are gonna be busy Trini." said Sophie.

"Yeah, I know." said Trini.

"This is really cool but why did you choose to learn this new Kung Fu?" Jason asked, giving the cage back to Trini.

"I think the real reason I like it is that it emphasizes fairness, the honor of playing fair and never cheating in a competition" said Trini. "That's a real challenge to live up to."

Bulk and Skull then walked in wearing bug suits, with things on their helmets.

"You're not the only Bug Fu expert in town anymore." said Bulk, pointing at Trini as they stopped by them. "My partner and I are the newest - and only masters of the mystical," He turned Skull around. "Cockroach Kung Fu."

Skull brought out a glass jar with Cockroaches in it.

"Aah, not more bugs!" said Zack.

Skull then ran round the table towards Kimberly and Sophie, getting behind them. He then did these weird but embarrassing Kung Fu moves, and then warped his arms around Kimberly.

"Want to date a Cockroach Fu master, babe?" he asked Kimberly.

"Uh! I don't date bugs." said Kimberly.

"She already has a boyfriend, Skully boy." Sophie joked.

"What did you call me!" Skull demanded, with an angry look on his face. "What did you call me!"

"Skully boy, cause that's what you are." said Sophie.

"And Skull, there's no such thing as Cockroach Kung Fu." said Trini.

"There is now." said Bulk.

"Yeah. Want to see?" Skull asked, giving the jar to Kimberly.

They both put their hands on the side of their heads, and began doing some terrible Kung Fu moves.

"We'd love to see more but we have to go to the library" Jason said, as they closed their books and got up from their seats.

"Yeah. Sorry Bulkster and Skully boy." Sophie joked, as she followed the others out.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was standing by the computer.

"Zordon, some unidentified energy source has landed in the park." he said.

"Trini's nearby." Zordon said. "I'll have her investigate."

 **(The park)**

Trini was practicing her Praying Mantis Kung Fu, doing a number of moves like a mantis, when her communicator beeped. She made sure no one was around, and then she answered it.

"Come in, Zordon." she said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha has detected something suspicious in the woods near you." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Trini looked shocked by the news.

"I'll check it out." she said.

She then began to look around the woods in the park. She kept looking, until she saw a Mantis monster arrive in front of her.

"Zordon, it's one of Rita's monsters." Trini said into her communicator. "Alert the other Power Rangers."

 _"I shall, Trini. Be careful."_ Zordon said.

"I've got to morph." Trini said.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

She then jumped, then side flipped and then back flipped towards the Mantis. She then got into a fighting pose and then did several kicks and punches, and then a back jump.

"So, Yellow Ranger, do you dare to challenge me to signal combat?" Mantis asked, coming out from behind a tree. "You have no chance against me, weakling."

Trini then got into a fighting pose, while Mantis chopped a tree down which nearly fell on Trini, but she back flipped before it hit. Mantis then ran at her and tried to hit her, but she rolled forward and then turned around and kicked it. She then jumped forward to avoid one of Mantis's hands, and then she dodged an attack from Mantis, and then rolled forward to avoid another, but was then hit in the chest.

 **(The library)**

As the others walked out of the library, their communicators went off.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Jason answered.

"Trini needs help in the park." said Zordon. "Rita newest monster is there."

"We're on our way." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the park where Trini was, and saw her get knocked down by Mantis.

"Don't worry, Trini. We're here." said Jason, after they ran up to her.

"You all right, Trini?" Sophie asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, Soph." Trini replied.

"What is this?" Mantis asked.

"We're here to mangle you, Mantis!" Jason said.

"Wait, Jason." Trini said, grabbing him. "We must be careful of his Kung Fu!"

Mantis then disappeared and then reappeared further away.

"You called your friends." he said, disappearing again, then reappearing further away. "It's not a fair fight." he disappeared again, then reappeared. "You have no honor." he then disappeared again.

"He's right." said Trini. "I'm afraid."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony laughing, even as she turned around.

"The Mantis has shamed, Trini." she said. "She'll have to fight him alone next time and it will be the end for her."

As she spoke, Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo ran up to her.

"It's a brilliant plan." Finster said.

"And to think, Baboo called it a dumb idea." Squatt said. "Right, Baboo?"

Baboo strutted, having trouble finding the words.

"Silence!" Rita shouted, walking back to the balcony. "And saver my genius."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now all back in the Command Center, de-morphed.

"Trini, don't be so hard on yourself." said Kimberly, while Trini paced. "We're going to get the Mantis."

"Yeah, come on, Trini." said Sophie.

"I know, Soph, but wouldn't it be more honorable just to face him alone." said Trini.

"Hey, it was a monster bug, man." said Zack. "No way."

"Alpha, what information do we have regarding Rita's Mantis?" Zordon asked.

"I'll punch it up on the viewing globe." said Alpha.

They all turn to face the viewing globe, and saw Mantis in it.

"He's an expert at Praying Mantis Kung Fu." Alpha explained. "He's very dangerous."

"Perhaps he challenged Trini because she's the Kung Fu expert." said Billy, as they turned around to face Zordon.

"If the Mantis takes her out, he's gonna have an easier time with us." said Kimberly.

"So what do we do then?" Sophie asked.

"I'll put in some extra practice so the next time that Mantis shows up, I'll be ready." Trini said.

"And we'll nail him." said Jason.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day, Trini was back at the Youth Center, doing more practice of Praying Mantis Kung Fu. As she practiced, several people passed by her and looked amazed at her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching Trini practice through the telescope, and she was laughing.

"Now's your chance to get Trini away from the others." Goldar said.

 **(Youth Center)**

A girl got off from the counter, as Ernie walked back to it.

"Thanks, Ernie. Bye." the girl said, before leaving.

Ernie then put a tray on the counter and started colleting the empty cups, when a note suddenly appeared on the counter. As he picked up the last cup, he noticed the note and picked it up.

"Trini." he said, getting Trini's attention. "Somebody left a note for you."

Trini then went up to the counter.

"Thanks, Ernie." she said, taking the note.

She opened the note and then read it.

"I got to go." she said, putting the note back on the counter.

As she left, Bulk and Skull were standing in the middle of the room, Bulk still holding the jar of Cockroaches.

"Now what?" Skull asked.

"It's easy." Bulk said. "Just look at the bugs and do what they do."

Skull then pulled the jar closer to him and looked at the Cockroaches carefully. He then let go of the jar and walked away, while Bulk looked at the jar and moved one of his hands like it was a talking puppet. He then heard a bang, and turned around to see Skull lying on the floor, moving his hands through the air.

"Not the dead ones, dummy." Bulk said, turning back around.

 **(The quarry)**

Trini was walking through the quarry, as that was where the note had told her to go.

"Master, are you here?" she asked, looking around.

Mantis then appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"No, but I am." he said, turning to Trini. "You have no honor. You will not face me alone."

Trini shook her head while he spoke.

"I do have honor." she said. "I believe in fair play but you, you're one of Rita's monsters. You can't be trusted."

She then got ready to fight Mantis, but he teleported behind her.

"I give you my word as Kung Fu master." Mantis said, as Trini turned to him. "Regain your honor. Accept my challenge."

 **(Youth Center)**

Meanwhile the others were all in the Youth Center looking for Trini.

"Hey, Ernie, where's Trini? " Zack asked Ernie, after looking around for her.

"Yeah." said Ernie, turning to them. "She got this note, then left" he picked up the note from the counter.

"Thanks." said Kimberly, taking the note from him.

"What's it say, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Trini, meet me at the quarry for some special training. Master Lee." Kimberly read.

"Why there?" Jason asked. "We should check this out."

"Yeah." said Billy.

They then all left.

 **(The quarry)**

Trini, now morphed, was getting ready to fight Mantis.

"So, you have decided to face me after all, Yellow Ranger." Mantis said, as they circled each other.

"Yes. You see, I do have honor, Mantis." Trini said.

"Perhaps, but honor will not save you from destruction!" Mantis said, who then charged in.

Trini then did the same thing, and then she tried to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Mantis then tired to hit Trini with one of his arms, but missed as Trini had jumped over it. He then kicked Trini in the chest and then tried to hit her again, but missed as she rolled forward. He then hit Trini with one of her arms, and then tried to kick her, but she rolled forward and then kicked him in the hand. She then dodged one of his arms, but was then hit by the other, and then he wrapped his arms around hers, getting locked in a grapple.

The others meanwhile, were making their way to the quarry, hoping to find Trini there.

"The old quarry is right over there." said Billy, once they got to a field near the quarry.

"Let's go." said Jason.

"Right behind you." said Sophie, as they ran on.

They then continued running on through the field.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You wanted action?" Rita asked, walking to the balcony. "A few Putties should excite you."

 **(The field)**

They kept running through the filed until Jason stopped.

"Look!" he said, pointing upwards.

Putties then jumped from where Jason was pointing.

"Oh, no, Putties!" Kimberly said.

The Putties then surrounded them, and Zack blocked ones kick before trying to kick it himself, but missed as it ducked under it, he then kicked again and was dragged to the ground, but he kicked it again and then wrapped his legs around the neck of another one, pulling it to the ground. Sophie kicked one in the chest, then jumped back and then back flipped until she came to face another, who she then elbowed and then hit in the back with her elbows, and then kicked the one she'd kicked earlier.

 **(The quarry)**

Trini got back up, just after Mantis had knocked her down.

"You haven't beaten me yet, Mantis." she said.

"No, but the day is still young." he said, as he put his arms together, which Trini then jumped onto to. "Stop that!"

Trini then hit Mantis in the face with her hands, which acted like claws, and then she jumped of his arms, kicked him in the face and then landed on the ground as he fell over.

"Get her, Putties!" Mantis shouted, after he got back up.

Putties then appeared out of nowhere and jumped over Mantis.

"This should test your honor." Mantis said, as the Putties surrounded Trini.

"What about your honor?" Trini asked, as the Putties circled her.

"I have no honor." Mantis replied. "Like you said, I'm one of Rita's monsters."

He laughed as the Putties pinned Trini to the ground. One of them, with a ball for a hand, then hit Trini in the face and knocked her over them all and onto the ground.

"You cheaters!" Trini said, getting back up.

"Come, you fool! You're finished!" Mantis said.

"Got to remember what Master told me." Trini said to herself.

"Fight, cowardly Ranger!" Mantis shouted.

Trini then jumped over Mantis and kicked him in the back, and then kicked him in the leg as he turned around. She then kicked him in the other leg, and then punched him in the chest, before bringing out one of her Power Daggers and hitting him in the chest, knocking him down.

 **(The field)**

Billy ducked down as one Putty tried to grab him, then side stepped on his chest, avoiding one trying to stomp his foot on him, before kicking it in the back, then he rolled around and kicked another, before getting back up. Kimberly jumped forward and side flipped and spun around to dodge a couple attacks form one, then spun around again and kicked one with both her feet. Jason kicked one away from him, then ducked under ones punch and then jumped when it tried to kick him, before kicking him away.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw Trini surrounded by Putties at the quarry.

"Hey, that Mantis has Trini outnumbered." Alpha said.

"We must contact the other Rangers." Zordon said.

 **(The field)**

Jason ducked under a Putty's kick and punched it in the face, just as his communicator went off.

"We read you, Zordon." he answered.

 _"Trini is in trouble..."_ said Zordon, as Jason knocked ones hand away from him. _"..and needs your help at the quarry."_

"We've got to get to Trini!" Kimberly yelled.

"Let's squash that bug!" said Zack.

"You read my mine!" said Sophie.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the quarry, where Trini was, already morphed facing the Mantis.

"Now it's a fair fight, Mantis." Trini said, as they gathered behind her.

"Aaaah!" Mantis moaned.

Kimberly jumped and fired an arrow from her Power Bow, but Mantis knocked it out of the way and hit Kimberly, as she tried to jump over him.

"You all right, Kim?" Sophie asked, as the boys went to attack Mantis.

"I'm fine, Soph." Kimberly replied, as Sophie helped her up.

Jason tried to kick Mantis but missed as he ducked under it, and then Zack tried the same thing, only for Mantis to hit him, and then did the same to Billy. He then blocked a kick from Jason, along with serval punches before knocking him down.

"Power Claw!" Sophie shouted, bringing her Power Claw out.

She then ran at Mantis and tried to hit him with it, but he blocked her attack and tried to hit her, but Sophie moved just in time, but was then hit when she tried too hit him again.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony.

"I've got them now!" she said. "Grow, Mantis! Grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Mantis started growing giant.

"I'm going to make bug juice out of you!" he said, once he'd stopped growing.

"All right!" Jason shouted. "We need Dinozord power right now!"

Their Zords soon arrived to help them, and they jump in them as soon as they arrived.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason ordered.

"Zack here, ready to jam!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, systems nominal!" Billy yelled.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, online and ready!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's munch this Mantis." said Kimberly.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"Morphin!" Jason said.

The Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switching to battle mode now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Megazord, eh?" Mantis asked. "That just means more for me to mangle."

The Megazord then moved and came face to face with Mantis.

"Trini, what's he doing?" Jason asked.

"The Mantis will concentrate all his energies for a quick single blow." Trini answered.

"Let's do it!" Zack yelled.

"Yeah! Let's kick his butt!" Sophie shouted.

"Watch his footwork." said Trini.

"We're ready for him." said Jason.

Mantis then started to side step, with the Megazord doing the same thing. Mantis then jumped and hit the Megazord, and then wrapped his arms around it, but the Megazord then got free. Mantis then kicked it, but it was blocked and then he was knocked aside by the Megazord, before he hit it with both his arms.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword came out of the sky and landed in the Megazord's hand. Mantis tried to hit it again, but the Power Sword blocked him, but when the Megazord then tried to hit him, he blocked it with his arm, before hitting it. He then tried to hit it with both his arms, but he was blocked by the Power Sword, and then they separated, before he hit it in the chest. He then tried to hit it with both arms again, but he was blocked by the Power Sword again, and then the Megazord threw him aside, and then the Megazord then walked forward and hit him with the Power Sword.

"Let's take this bug down!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword powered up and then hit Mantis, knocking him down and destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"How do you always mess up?!" she asked, as Squatt, Baboo and Goldar sat on their knees.

"Meatheads!" she said, hitting Squatt with her wand. "Boneheads!" she hit Baboo with it. "Ugh!" she hit Goldar with it.

"You promised me!" she yelled, hitting Goldar again.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all now back at the Command Center, de-morphed.

"Good work, Power Rangers." said Zordon. "And Trini, you did the honorable thing. You tried to be fair."

"Thanks, Zordon." said Trini.

"It's not your fault Rita cheats." said Kimberly.

"At least all your practicing paid off." said Billy, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You did great out there, Trini." said Sophie.

"Hey, we're teammates." said Jason. "We'll always be there to watch your back."

"I know." said Trini. "You guys are the best."

"Besides, we showed Rita we're not afraid of her big bug." said Zack.

They all laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day, there were all back at the Youth Center, watching the news, while Trini was doing more practice with Master Lee.

 _"And on the local front, those amazing heroes, the Power Rangers have once again successfully defeated another of attack on the city of Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa, and her seemingly endless hoards of monstrous thugs."_ said the newsman.

"Hee! Ha! Hiya! Hoo!" Master Lee said, as he and Trini practiced.

Once the news was over, the others all went to see how Trini was doing.

"Hee!" Master Lee said.

They both then stopped and then bowed to each other.

"Excellent work, Trini." said Master Lee.

"Thank you, Master Lee." said Trini. "Practice makes perfect."

They bow to each other again, and then Trini walked towards the others.

"Whoo!" said Kimberly, clapping her hands.

"Hey, good job, Trini." Billy said.

Trini high fived Jason, walking up to Zack.

"Check that out." said Zack, pointing at Bulk and Skull, still in their bug suits.

"Cockroach Kung Fu, 50 dollars an hour." said Bulk, trying to get people's attention. "Learn from the...master."

"Take on a sparring partner, 20 bucks." said Skull, holding a jar of bugs in his hand.

"You know what we need?" Bulk asked.

Skull shook his head.

"A little...publicity." said Bulk.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" Bulk said. "Come on, gather 'round, and see just how powerful Cockroach Kung Fu is."

People gathered around him, just as Skull jumped onto the mat. They both the did really stupid and weird moves, until Bulk grabbed Skull's arm and threw him down onto the mat, before helping him back up.

"And now, for our top secret...Roach rendezvous." said Bulk.

"Cockroach power!" they both shouted, before banging their helmets together, making them a bit dizzy.

Zack and Sophie laughed, as Skull walked towards the sign they had up, while Bulk walked towards some of the crowd near them. He then ran at Skull, but Skull moved out of the way and they ended up tangled up in the sign they made, causing them to fall over and break the jar full of bugs.

"Yuck!" Skull screamed, while a few walked on Bulk's leg and helmet.

"Get them off me!" he shouted. "Get them off me!"

The teens all laughed at them while they screamed.

"These things are really bugging me!" Skull yelled.

"Get them off me!" Bulk screamed.


	52. Return of an Old Friend Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of Return of an Old Friend. In case your wondering, Sophie's parents are both blonde, but her dad has brown eyes instead of blue, and her mom has long curly hair.**

* * *

Sophie was in the Youth Center with her parents, watching both Jason's and Trini's dads arm wrestling each other.

"Welcome to Parents Day." she heard Mr. Caplan say, and saw Billy's dad enter the place.

"Ow! Ooh! cried Mr. Scott, letting go of Mr Kwan's hand.

"You're giving up, dad?" Jason asked.

"Well, my dad always believed that physical and mental strength should go hand in hand." said Trini, putting her hands on her dad's shoulders.

"It's always been a winning combination." said Mr. Kwan.

"I'll say." laughed Mr. Scott.

"So what do you think's keeping Billy?" Jason asked Mr. Cranston, who was behind him.

"Well, you know how my son is, when he's occupied with a new invention." said Mr. Cranston.

"Yeah, boring." said Skull, who was walking behind them, holding a video camera.

"Shut up, Skull." said Sophie.

"You really know how to stand up for your friends, Sophie." said Philip.

"Thanks, dad." Sophie said.

She turned to see Skull turn to face Zack and his parents.

"Ha! And here we have the Zackman and his parents." he said, pointing the camera at them, with Mrs. Taylor waving at it. "Hiya, forks."

"Okay, Skull, show's over." said Zack.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you should have..." said Mr. Taylor, as Skull walked towards Sophie and her parents.

"And here's the little camera girl and her parents." he said.

"What do you call her?" Wendy asked, looking a bit angry.

"The little camera girl." said Skull. "It's her nickname!"

"No it's not, Skull." said Sophie. "Now buzz off, will you."

Skull then left and went to the table with the food.

"Sometimes he and Bulk get on my nerves." Sophie said to her parents.

"It's all right, dear." said Wendy, holding her daughter. "Just ignore them."

"I try to, mom." said Sophie. "So do my friends."

"So, here we are at parents day." Skull said, once he got to the table. "The eats look pretty good."

He then walked towards his parents, who were with Mr. Caplan.

"And here's my parents making nice with Caplan." he said, as his mom laughed.

"Skull, will you kindly put the camera down?" Mr. Caplan asked, as Skull's parents walked behind him. "Now, I assume that Bulk and his parents will be joining us. He did tell them about Parents Day, didn't he?"

"Oh." Skull said, taking the camera away from his eye. "Yeah, sure, Mr. Caplan. His folks are having some trouble with their car. They should be cruising on in jut about now."

Everyone then heard some tries screeching outside, causing the place to shake and almost made Ernie drop the tray he was holding, but then the table he landed on cracked and caused the cake on it to go up into the air.

"We're here." said Bulk, who'd just come in with his parents.

The cake then landed on all three of them.

"This is my good dress!" cried Mrs. Bulkmeier.

"Oh, hon, you've never been sweeter." said Mr. Bulkmeier, taking some of the cake of her.

He then ate the piece of cake he took of his wife. She pushed past him and walked on, just as Kimberly's mom showed up, along with her boyfriend since her parents were divorced. Sophie and Trini both went over to greet her.

"Hi, Trini, Sophie." she said.

"Hi, Trini, Sophie." the man said.

"Hi." said Trini, waving at them.

"Hello, Mrs..." Sophie started to say, before remembering Kimberly's parents were divorced.

"It's all right, Sophie." Mrs Hart said. "Is Kimberly here?"

"No. We thought she was coming with you." said Trini.

"Oh, Kimberly's dad just walked in." said Mrs Hart.

They both turned and saw Mr. Hart come in, but no sign of Kimberly.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Mrs. Hart.

"Oh, if you're looking for Kimberly, I just saw her outside." said Mrs. Cranston, walking up to them.

"Thanks. Um, I'll go get her for you." said Trini.

"Yeah, me too." said Sophie, and they both left to get her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Parents day!" Rita said, watching the whole thing. "Mama! Mama!"

She then walked away from the balcony while Squatt and Baboo sniggered.

"Yes, my queen, the humans seem to feel that their parents are very important people." Baboo said, as he followed her.

"They're always going on and on." Squatt said.

"Well then, we need a monster who will get the parents of the Rangers." Rita said, as she and Baboo walked into Finster's workshop.

"Then they'll be under our control." Scorpina added.

"That's good." Rita grinned.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"I suggest we use the Dramole monster."_ Finster suggested.

The Dramole moved under ground, making a path as he went. He then stood up above the ground and fire gas out of his elbows

 _"He comes with a perfectly delightful gas that hypnotizes anyone who breathes it and burrows beneath the ground completely undetected."_ Finsted explained.

Dramole then went underground again.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"So if we can distract the Power Rangers, the Dramole can hypnotize their parents and kidnap them." Scorpina said.

"This is great." Squatt said. "Once we have their parents..."

"The ransom will be their surrender..." Baboo continued.

"To me, and I'll accept their surrender." Rita finished, looking in a mirror. "Then I will destroy their world!"

 **(Outside the Youth Center)**

Dramole was now on Earth, burrowing below the ground near Kimberly, who sitting by some boxes, as Sophie and Trini walked over to her.

"There you are." said Trini. "Kimberly, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's up, Kim?" Sophie asked, as Kimberly turned to them.

"Everything is so messed up." said Kimberly, sounding sad.

"Well how?" Sophie asked.

"Well, my mom and dad have hardly seen each other since, you know, since they got divorced." said Kimberly. "I don't know, sometimes I think this is all my fault."

"Kimberly, you know that's not true." said Trini.

"Trini, I don't even think my dad's gonna show up." said Kimberly.

"Your mom and dad are both at the party looking for you." said Trini.

"Yeah, they both worried, Kim." said Sophie.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Mm-hmm." they both said, nodding.

"Ah, that is so great." said Kimberly, sounding a lot happier.

"Come on, Kim." said Sophie, as they got up and laughed, making they way towards the Youth Center.

Just before they got there however, Putties came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Great." said Kimberly. "This is just what we don't need right now!"

"Who invited them anyway?" Trini asked.

"I think Rita's up to no good again." said Sophie.

One Putty tried to hit Trini, but she grabbed it by the arm and punched it, before she kicked another and punched a third at the same time, before she threw the first to the ground. Sophie kicked one in the chest, and then hit another with her elbow and then hit it in the back, knocking it down, and she then tackled third, and then grabbed a fourth one and pulled it to the ground.

"Ugh!" Kimberly moaned, pushing one away from her. "Party crashers like totally annoy me!"

"I think we're in trouble here!" Trini shouted, ducking under one.

"We need the others!" Sophie shouted, kicking one away from her.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was seeing the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Kimberly, Sophie and Trini are under attack." he said. "They need some help."

"You must hurry, Alpha." Zordon said. "Alert the other Rangers at once."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Zack were walking down the steps.

"What a girl." Jason said, as their communicators beeped.

They both looked around to see if no one heard them, and then walked towards the lockers.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Jason, right outside the Youth Center Kimberly, Sophie and Trini have been attacked by Putties." Zordon explained. "They need help."

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Zack didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, Billy's not with us but Zack and I are on our way." Jason said.

 _"Alpha will contact Billy._ _"_ Zordon said. _"Hurry!"_

Jason and Zack then ran out of the Youth Center, and saw the girls fighting the Putties.

"The Putties are really beginning to get on my nerves." said Jason.

"You can say that again." said Zack, before they came in to help.

Kimberly then grabbed two, and threw them away from her, before she flipped forward and kicked another, while hitting another one at the same time. Jason blocked ones attack and then kicked it, then ducked as another jumped over him and then split kicked two more, then turned around and kicked the one that jumped over him, knocking it into a pile of boxes. Sophie tackled one and then hit one with her wrist, knocking it over into a pile of boxes, and then she kicked another one away from her.

"Man, these creepazoids don't quit!" Kimberly moaned, punching one away from her.

"Hi-yah! It's time to teach them some manners!" Trini said.

She grabbed one by the arm and threw it into a pile of boxes.

"You said it, Trini!" Sophie shouted, as she kicked one away from her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

With their Parents trapped in the Dark Dimension, the Rangers will be forced to surrender their Power Coins to me." Goldar said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Dramole was still in the ground beneath the Rangers, while inside the Youth Center, their parents were talking amongst each other.

"Hey, dad. What's the matter?" Bulk asked his dad, who was scratching himself. "You didn't eat enough?" he patted his dads stomach. "Your stomach's growling like a diesel engine ."

The ground then started shaking, causing everyone to run and panic, as Dramole moved below thee floor beneath them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Mr. Scott.

"Kimberly?!" called Mrs. Hart. "Where's Kimberly?!"

"Sophie, where are you?!" Philip called out.

"What's that smell?" asked Mrs Skullovitch.

The ground continued to shake, as Dramole moved towards the food table, where Bulk and his parents were.

"Mommy!" Bulk cried.

The shaking carried on, and then soon, everyone inside the Youth Center disappeared.

Back outside, Zack ducked under a Putty's kick, and then kicked it, while Jason upper kicked one but missed. Trini kicked one away from her, Sophie grabbed one by the arm and pulled it to the ground, and Kimberly pushed one and kicked it. Zack then jump kicked one away from him, while Jason turn kicked another.

Back inside, Billy had just walked in.

"Aw, man, I'm late." he said, running into the main room.

When he got there however, he found it was empty.

"Huh?" he asked himself, looking around. "That's strange."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen Billy walk in through the telescope.

"Ah!" she said, taking her eye out of the telescope. "One Ranger is there all alone."

She then walked away from the balcony.

"This is great." she said. "Goldar, look, we can put the Blue Ranger under our spell."

"Excellent!" Goldar said. "We can use him to retrieve the Dragon Dagger."

Rita grinned.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy was standing inside looking confused.

"Hmm...this has got to be a hoax." he said to himself.

The ground around him then began to shake, and then Dramole's gas came out from beneath the floor.

"Hey, what kind of hoax is this?" Billy asked.

He then started coughing as the gas got to him.

Back outside, Trini blocked a Putty's kick and then kicked it herself and then kicked another one into a pile of boxes. Sophie tackled one and the kicked a second in the leg, before hitting it in the back and knocking it down. Kimberly kicked one into a box, while Jason and Trini both kicked one to the ground, and Zack and Sophie both punched one, and then they all disappeared.

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asked, trying to catch her breath as they regrouped.

"One word - trouble." Kimberly answered. "Come on, you guys. I want to get back and see my parents."

"Man, this is all getting to strange for me." said Zack, as he and Jason high fived each other.

"Same here, Zack." said Sophie, as they made their way back to the Youth Center.

Back inside, the gas had now gotten to Billy.

 _"Blue Ranger, I am your evil queen!"_ came Rita's voice in his head.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"And I am your power you will answer to!" Rita said, who was surrounded by candles.

The skull's eyes glowed red, as she moved her hands over the crystal ball.

"Bring us the Dragon Dagger!" Rita ordered.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy now looked hypnotized.

 _"Bring us the Dragon Dagger!"_ Rita ordered.

"Yes, O mistress." Billy said. "I obey your command."

He then disappeared.

"I hope our parents didn't see any of that." said Jason, as the others got to the door, as Dramole was now moving back in the dirt behind them.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was walking around the place, when Billy suddenly arrived.

 _"Bring us the Dragon Dagger."_ Rita's voice spoke in Billy's head. _"You are in my command."_

Alpha turned and saw Billy.

"Billy!" he said, seeing the sparks around Billy's head.

"Alpha, I detect something amiss here." Zordon said.

"Billy, no." Alpha said, as Billy walked towards them.

"Oh, yes, you poor excuse for transistor radio." Billy said, as Alpha backed up.

"But, Billy, I'm your friend." Alpha said, as Billy ripped out some of his circuits.

"Billy, listen to me, you're under Rita's influence." Zordon said.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Billy asked loudly. "You're nothing but inflated windbag of a head. I have a mission to complete for my mistress."

He held his hands out, and then the Dragon Dagger appeared in them.

"Billy, I order you to stop!" Zordon ordered.

"Order all you want." Billy said, grinning evilly. "It's not going to help you once I return this to its true rightful owner."

He then disappeared.

 **(Youth Center)**

The others entered the main room, only to find it completely empty.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"How can a roomful of people just disappear into thin air?" Trini asked.

"I can think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them." said Zack.

"I know, me too, Zack." said Sophie.

Kimberly then walked over to something on the floor and picked it up.

"This is my mom's scarf." she said, showing it to the others. "I gave it to her for her birthday."

"What's happened to out parents?" Zack asked.

"Let's try and stay clam." said Jason. "I'll contact Zordon.

Kimberly ran back to them, as Jason pressed his communicator.

"Zordon, something terrible's happened!" Jason explained. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Rangers, I'm aware of the situation." said Zordon. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"Guys?" Jason asked.

They nodded and all teleported to the Command Center.

"Where are our parents, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Are they all right?" Kimberly asked.

"What happened to them, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"What is Rita up to now?" Trini asked.

"What can we do?" Zack asked.

"Rangers, you must clam down." said Zordon. "My sensors tell me your parents are safe for now."

"For now?" Kimberly asked. "What do you mean 'for now'? For how long?"

"For the time being." said Zordon. "That's all I can tell you at this moment."

Jason sighed and walked away.

"Billy." Trini said quietly. "Zordon, where's Billy?"

"I'm afraid Billy has fallen pray to the Dramole monster Rita used to kidnap your parents." Zordon said. "While under the influence of the monster's noxious gas, he came here, deactivated Alpha and stole the Dragon Dagger."

"Oh, my gosh." said Trini. "I think...I think I can reactivate Alpha."

She put her hands behind him and began working on him, and then brought him back online.

"Oh, Trini, thank goodness." he said.

"Um, is Billy all right?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy has been engulfed in the gas of the dangerous Dramole monster which has allowed Rita to control his mind." said Zordon.

"What exactly is a Dramole monster?" Jason asked.

"Observe the viewing globe." said Zordon.

They turned and walked towards the viewing globe, and saw the Dramole come out of pile of smoke.

"If he hurts our parents..." said Zack.

"Or Billy." Trini finished.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening." said Kimberly.

"What is Rita up to, Zordon?" Jason asked, as they turned back to face Zordon.

"Destruction using the Dragonzord." said Zordon.

"What?!" Sophie asked. "How do we stop him?"

"You must reclaim the Dragon Dagger." said Zordon.

"And if we don't, then they'll be no more Angel Grove." Jason said.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Oh, no." said Alpha.

"Where's Billy now?" Trini asked.

"Billy has taken the Dragon Dagger to Rita's Dark Dimension." said Zordon. "You must find him and try to stop him before it's too late."

"What about our parents, Zordon?" Sophie asked, worriedly.

"I'll keep trying to locate your parents." said Zordon.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They were then all teleported into Rita's Dark Dimension, and saw Billy walking towards Goldar.

"Billy, no!" Jason yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Good. Good yes. Bring me the Dragon Dagger." said Goldar, as Billy turned around. "It's no use. He's under my control."

"Fight it, Billy." Trini said. "Don't let Rita win."

"Fight the spell." said Kimberly.

"Snap out of it, Billy!" Sophie said.

"Fools!" Goldar said, as Putties showed up. "Putty Patrol attack!"

He laughed and pushed Billy over, as the putties moved to attack. Jason back flipped to avoid ones punch and kick, then tried to upper kick it and then blocked another kick, before spinning around and kicking it. Zack side flipped, spun around and upper kicked one but missed, then ducked under it's kick while he tried to tackle it, before getting down on his hand and feet, backwards and put one of his legs behind it, kicking it to the ground. Sophie blocked ones punch, then ducked under a kick from it, before she kicked it herself, and then knocked it down, by grabbing it's arm and pulling it down. Trini forward flipped to avoid ones kick, then ducked under another kick from it, then tried to kick it herself but it blocked it, it then tried to kick her again but she ducked under it and then spun around and kicked it, and then pushed it. Kimberly blocked ones punch and then jumped up when it tried to tackle her, she then spun around and tried to upper kick it but missed, before she hit it in the chest and knocked it aside. Zack then tried to upper kick Goldar but missed, then tried again but missed again, then tired to kick him again but he blocked it and knocked Zack aside. Jason then tired to kick him, then tried again and was knocked down, just before Sophie tried to tackle him but missed and then knocked her down. Trini then tried to kick him, just as Jason got back up to help, but Goldar grabbed her leg and threw her aside, just before ducking under a kick from Jason, before knocking him down. Kimberly forward flipped and then tried to kick him, followed by a few punches, but Goldar grabbed her left arm and threw her aside, knocking her into Sophie, before he then jumped over to Billy, and took the Dragon Dagger off him.

"No!" Jason shouted.

"He's got it!" Trini said, as they regrouped around Jason.

"Oh, man!" said Zack.

"Just what we don't need!" said Sophie.

The Putties the disappeared.

"What's happening?" Billy asked, sounding confused.

"Fool! You've just given the Dragon Dagger to me." Goldar explained.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" Billy asked, shocked.

"It's not your fault, Billy." said Jason. "You were under a spell."

"It was Rita." said Zack, shaking his head.

"She controlled your mind, Billy." said Sophie.

"You've all fallen into my trap." said Goldar. "Now that I have control over the Dragonzord, you have no choice but to surrender your Power Coins in exchange for your parents."

"No way!" Jason yelled.

"You're crazy!" Zack shouted. "Why should we do what you say?"

"Because you really have no other alternative." said Goldar. "Behold."

A hour glass timer appeared in his hand.

"This will remind you of the time you have slipping away." he said, putting it on a table. "Once the sand is through the glass, you must make your decision. Your Power Coins or your parents."

"No!" Trini shouted.

Goldar laughed.

"You're crazy, Goldar!" Sophie shouted, angrily, before Goldar disappeared..

"Man." said Zack.

"What do we do?" Trini asked.

"Figure out a way to keep our coins and save our parents, fast." said Jason.

"Hey, guys, what about, Billy?" Zack asked, as Billy got up.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked. "The spell's worn off, and we really need him."

"Yeah, you're right. I agree." said Jason. "Billy, come on. Let's go. It's morphin time!"

"Right." said Billy, pulling his morpher out. "Triceratops!"

They all then teleported to the top of a building.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

Goldar then arrived on a hill near them, and stated playing the Dragon Dagger and summoning the Dragonzord. It then starts moving through the city, crushing whatever's in it's path.

"All right!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus dinosaur power!" his Zord then showed up.

"I'm with you!" Zack yelled. "Mastodon dinosaur power!" his Zord then showed up.

"Triceratops dinosaur power!" Billy shouted, and then his Zord showed up.

"Saber-tooth Tiger dinosaur power!" Trini shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"Compsognathus dinosaur power!" Sophie shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"Pterodactyl dinosaur power!" Kimberly shouted, and then her Zord showed up.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted, before jumping into their Zords.

"Right, log on!" Jason ordered.

"Mastodon, powered up and ready!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops online!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth ready!" Trini shouted.

"Compsognatus, ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Pterodactyl, flying high!" Kimberly yelled.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

The Megazord then walked towards the Dragonzord and they got locked in a grapple, before they separated and the Megazord punched the Dragonzord, who then hit back with it's hand, and then tried to with it's tail.

"We need more power!" Jason shouted.

The Dragonzord's tail then hit the Megazord, which then tired to punch it, and knocked it back. The Dragonzords tail then started to spin like a drill, and then it turned around and hit the Megazord.

"Arrgh!" they all moaned, as the Megazord crashed into a building.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted.

They all jump out of the Megazord to where Goldar was.

"Your time is up, Power Rangers!" he shouted, showing them the hour glass, now empty at the top. "Turn over the Power Coins or loose your parents forever!"

"What now?" Trini asked.

"Try Zordon." Zack suggested.

"Right." said Jason, who then spoke into his communicator. "Zordon what do we do?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Yikes!" Alpha yelled.

"I cannot tell you what to do Rangers." Zordon said. "This decision affects your parents. You alone must make the choice."

 **(The hill)**

Goldar then turned the Dragon Dagger into a small box.

"Tell me, Rangers." he said. "Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"We've got to do this." said Jason.

"Yeah. We've got no choice." said Sophie.

"Agreed." said Trini.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Let's get this over with." said Kimberly.

Jason walked up to Goldar, and took his Power Coin out of his morpher.

"All right. Our Power Coins for our parents." he said, putting it in the box, de-morphing afterwards.

"Good-bye, Red Ranger." Goldar said, as Kimberly walked towards them, doing the same.

"You harm my parents in any way..." she said.

"Silence!" Goldar shouted. "Give me the coin!"

Kimberly put hers in the box and then de-morphed.

"No more Pink Ranger to get in my way." Goldar said.

Zack then walked towards them, followed by Trini.

"Goldar, you're gonna pay for this." he said, putting his in the box, de-morphing as well.

"Fool!" Goldar shouted. "Bring the next coin!"

Trini then got up to them.

"It's been great being Rangers." she said. "But our parents are more important. We're doing the right thing. Here."

She put hers in the box and de-morphed as well.

"Yes." Goldar said. "Who's next?"

Sophie walks up to them.

"You won't get away with this, Goldar." she said. "I mean it."

She put her coin in and then de-morphed as well.

"Yes! No more tough Orange Ranger." Goldar said. "One more and the Power Rangers will be history!"

Billy walks up to them.

"I'm sorry, guys." he said. "If it wasn't for me...well..."

He put his coin in the box and then de-morphed.

"So now that you have want you want Goldar, our Power Coins, give us back our parents!" Jason shouted.

"You fools!" Goldar shouted. "Did you really think I'd give them back to you? What for? I intend to destroy the world. And now nothing can stop me!"

"Please, no!" Kimberly shouted.

"No!" Trini cried.

"You won't get away with this!" Zack shouted.

"You lying, cheating, scumbag!" Sophie shouted.

Goldar just laughed and then disappeared.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"We won!" Rita cheered, once Goldar was back.

She, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Scorpine all laughed.

"You're really using your head this time, Goldar." Squatt complemented.

"I told you we wouldn't fail." Goldar said.

"This is fantastic!" Rita grinned.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha, teleport the Power Rangers to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

The Rangers were all later in the Command Center, and they saw their parents, as well as everyone else from inside the Youth Center, in the viewing globe trapped in Rita's Dark Dimension.

"They all look so strange." said Kimberly.

"At least Zordon was able to locate them." said Trini, putting a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "We can see that they're unharmed."

"I can't believe we trusted Goldar." Zack said. "He tricked us."

"Well, what else could we have done?" Billy asked.

"Billy's right." said Sophie. "We didn't have another choice."

"You made the correct choice, Rangers." said Zordon. "You should be proud of yourselves."

"AY-Yi-Yi. It was such a hard decision." said Alpha.

"All right. So what do we do now?" Kimberly asked. "Goldar has all the Power Coins!"

"Not all of them." said Jason, taking something out of his pocket.

"What do you mean, Jase?" Sophie asked.

"We still have one." Jason said, showing the Green Power Coin to them.

"You mean..." Sophie started to say.

Jason nodded. "He's our only hope." he said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Outside the Youth Center, a male figure in green walked towards it, as Dramole moved below ground as he walked. He then walked inside the Youth Center, and found the main room a complete mess, and he then walked to the middle of the room, and found there was no one inside the place.

"Where is everybody?" he asked himself.

It was Tommy Oliver, the former Green Ranger, who had longer hair now, as it was in a pony tail.

* * *

 **A/N: If your wondering about Billy's mom being here, it's because I found out she was in this episode and the next one, and was then meant to pass away at some point later in the series, in an episode David Yost had drafted, but was rejected by Saban.**


	53. Return of an Old Friend Part 2

**A/N: Here's Part Two of Return of an Old Friend.**

* * *

Jason had just shown them all the Green Power Coin, the only one Goldar hadn't taken from them.

"That coin may help you defeat Rita." said Zordon.

"What good will Tommy's Power Coin do if he doesn't even have his powers anymore?" Kimberly asked.

"Rangers, we've located your parents." said Alpha, pointing at the viewing globe. "Look."

"Oh, look at them, you guys." said Kimberly, seeing their parents in Rita's dark dimension. "This is so awful."

"We have to try." said Jason.

"Jason is right. We can't give up now." said Trini.

"I just hope they're all right." said Zack.

"Same here, Zack." said Sophie. "I'd hate to think what could happen to them."

"You're not the only one, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I assure you, your parents are safe for the time being." said Zordon.

"Well, what can we do?" Billy asked.

"Frist, we need Tommy." said Zordon. "Alpha, locate him and teleport him here immediately."

"Right away, Zordon." said Alpha, walking towards the computer.

"Alpha, you must work quickly." said Zordon.

"I hope Tommy can handle this." said Sophie.

"Yeah, me too, Soph." said Kimberly.

"I think that's something we all agree on." said Zack.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was still looking around the Youth Center.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself.

He was then suddenly teleported away.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Huh?" she asked. "What's he doing there?"

"There is no way they can bring Green Ranger back." Goldar said. "Impossible!"

"He lost his power, Goldar!" Rita grinned.

Goldar groaned.

"That's right, thanks to Rita." Squatt said.

"Brilliant." Baboo said, nervously. "Brilliant."

"Now we destroy Angel Grove." Rita said, walking to the balcony. "Time to show how wicked I am."

"I'll start the next phase immediately." Goldar said.

"And Dramole, my most horrible monster yet will finish Earth once and for all." Finster said, walking to the balcony.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers inside the Command Center, waiting for Tommy, who then arrived, looking confused.

"Tommy." said Kimberly.

Tommy turned to them and smiled.

"Welcome back, old friend." said Jason, giving him his Power Coin.

Tommy looked confused, but then they told him what had happened.

"All right, I get the picture." he said. "Look, I'll do anything I can to help, but how? How can I without my powers?"

"I believe the only way possible is to infuse Tommy with an enormous amount of my own energy." said Zordon.

"But Zordon, that could extremely dangerous for both you and Tommy." Billy said.

"I agree with, Billy." said Jason. "What happens if these temporary powers give out during a fight?"

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of it, Zordon." said Sophie.

"Yeah, we can't ask Tommy to take that risk." said Kimberly.

"No." Tommy said. "This is a risk, I'm willing to take."

He turned to face the others.

"When do we begin?" he asked.

 **(The hill)**

Goldar was now on the same hill he took the Rangers Power Coins from. He then began to play the Dragon Dagger, and then the Dragonzord, which was still in the city, started destroying the city.

"Victory shall be mine!" Goldar said. "The Power Rangers are no more!"

He then laughed menacingly.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy was now in the middle of the Command Center, and Zordon began to infuse his energy into the Green Power Coin.

"Amazing." said Zack.

"I hope this works." said Trini.

"Oh." said Alpha.

"Zordon, be careful." said Billy. "If you drain too much of your energy, you'll cease to exist."

"Billy's right." said Alpha.

"Rangers, it's our only chance." said Zordon. "You worry too much about..."

He was cut off by the amount of energy he lost.

"Oh, please, let this happen." said Kimberly.

Alpha checked the scanner on the computer.

"I don't believe it." said Zack.

"It's working." said Jason.

Tommy was then powered up as the Green Ranger again.

"Whoa. This is amazing." he said, touching his suit. "I'm back."

He was then teleported away, to where Goldar was so he could get the Power Coins back.

"You again, Green Weakling?!" Goldar asked in shock, seeing Tommy.

"That's right, Goldar." Tommy said.

Goldar laughed.

"You have no chance of defeating me!" he said, still laughing.

An energy shield then surrounded the box with the Power Coins in.

"We'll see about that." Tommy said.

"Empty threats from a Powerless Ranger!" Goldar mocked.

"I am more than enough to beat you, Goldar." Tommy said.

"I shall enjoy crushing you again." Goldar said.

He then jumped down to where Tommy was.

"You've come for your precious Dragon Dagger and your pathetic Power Coins." he said, closing the box. "Ha! Come and get them!"

"Right! Just you and me, Goldar." Tommy said.

Goldar laughed, as he clutched his fists.

"Putty Patrol, take care of my old friend here." he said, as Putties showed up around him.

"Huh?!" Tommy asked, shocked.

A Putty jumped towards him, and then tried to kick him, but he ducked and kicked it in the chest. He then did a couple of back flips, and then tried to split kick them, but he missed both of them, but then he kicked one in the back and then tried to hit the other in the face but missed, but then he kicked it in the back. He then side flipped and came face to face with Goldar and then tried to punch him, but Goldar grabbed his hand and then tried to kick Tommy, but Tommy ducked. Goldar then tried to kick him repeatedly, forcing Tommy to move back, before he tried kicking Goldar in the chest, who then spun around and kicked him away.

"Thatta way!" Squatt cheered, who was watching with Baboo.

"Had enough already?!" Goldar asked.

"I'll never give in to you, Goldar!" Tommy moaned, trying to get back up.

"Get up, then, and fight me!" Goldar demanded.

 **(Command Center)**

The others were watching Tommy in the viewing globe, as Tommy got back up.

"Zordon, please..." Alpha said, working at the computer, trying to get Zordon back. "..your energy level has already dropped dangerously low."

Billy came over to help him.

"Just a lit...more." Zordon said.

"This can't go on much longer." said Billy.

"Well, look, you guys." said Kimberly.

They saw Tommy roll over on the ground in the viewing globe.

"There's way too many of them." said Kimberly.

"There's nothing we can do, Kim." said Sophie.

"Yeah, and Tommy can do this." said Jason, who then turned back to Alpha. "Alpha, turn of the power!"

"AY-Yi-Yi. All right, here goes." Alpha said.

He turned of the power on the computer, and pressed some buttons on it.

 **(The hill)**

Tommy was on the ground, but then he felt an energy surge through his shield, which gave him more power. He then back flipped, and ten kicked a Putty in the chest, and then kicked another one behind him, and then another and then another in front of him.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all seen Tommy fight them off.

"He's back there, Zordon!" said Zack.

"You did it!" Trini cheered.

"Get them, Tommy!" Sophie cheered.

 **(The hill)**

Squatt and Baboo were still cheering.

"Way to go, Goldar!" Baboo cheered.

"Come on! Come on!" Baboo cheered.

"Do it again!" Baboo cheered.

Tommy was now back on his knee, when Goldar ran in front of him. Tommy then tried to upper kick him but miss, as Goldar had ducked, and then he punched Tommy in the chest, then he grabbed Tommy as he tried to hit him, and threw him aside.

"Now I finish you!" Goldar said.

He then ran forward and tried to hit Tommy with his fist, but Tommy moved right before he could, causing him to hit a rock instead.

"No." Tommy said, lying back on his stomach. "Not now."

He turned and saw the box behind him.

"Don't quit on me, Power." he said, getting up.

He then ran to the box.

"I just got to get the..." he said, before he was hit by the energy shield.

The energy shield's power knocked him back, but he managed to get the Dragon Dagger before he went. The energy shield then disappeared from the Dragon Dagger.

"I got it - the Dragon Dagger." Tommy said, picking it up.

"Uh-oh!" Squatt said, as Tommy started playing it. "What are we going to do now?"

"I just remembered, I left the oven on." Baboo said.

They both then disappeared, just before Tommy stood up.

"I call on the power of the Dragonzord!" he said.

The Dragonzord just walked away, but he stopped destroying the city.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I should fire all of you bumblers!" Rita said, walking to the balcony. "I couldn't possibly have worse help than I do already."

"Homina, homina, homina." Baboo stuttered, covering his eyes.

"But it wasn't..." Squatt said.

"Are you ready, Scorpina?" Rita asked, interrupting him.

"I am." Scoprina replied.

"Perfect." Rita grinned, before laughing.

 **(The battle)**

The Dragonzord came face to face with both Goldar and Scorpina, who had both grown giant. Goldar then hit it with his sword, and then Scorpina hit it with her blade, but when she tried again, it hit her in the chest and then Goldar tried to it, but he missed and it hit him in the back, just before Tommy stopped playing.

"Come on, my friend, one more time." he said.

The Dragonzord the fired its missiles at Goldar and Scorpina, hitting them both. Goldar then tried to hit it with his sword but missed, and was then hit with its claw hand, and it hit Scorpina with its tail, knocking her away, as Goldar ran to her.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing, as she walked towards the balcony.

"Wee!" she laughed.

 **(The battle)**

Goldar and Scorpina powered up their weapons and then both blasted Dragonzrod with the powered up blast.

 **(Command Center)**

The others had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"He's too weak, Zordon." said Jason. "He'll never make it!"

"Alpha, br... Tommy bac..." Zordon said, weakly.

"You're fading, Zordon." said Alpha.

"Bring...Tommy back. Alpha... bring him back" said Zordon, before disappearing.

The alarm then went off.

"Oh, no!" Alpha cried.

"We've lost, Zordon." said Kimberly, as they gathered around Alpha and Billy.

"Alpha, can you still bring Tommy back?" Billy asked.

"I'll do my best." said Alpha.

He pressed some buttons on the computer.

 **(The battle)**

The Dragonzord was marching towards Goldar and Scorpina, and then Scorpina tried to hit it.

"The Power Coins are unguarded!" Goldar said, realizing. "We must go!"

They both then disappeared, and then the Dragonzord walked away. Meanwhile, a bunch of Putties had arrived on the hill, and one of them kicked Tommy, knocking him down. He got back to his knee, and clutched his shield, knowing his power was giving out, but then turned to the box.

"The Power Coins!" he said, getting up. "I got to... hang on..."

He ran towards the box.

"Just a few more seconds." he said, grabbing the box.

A Putty then jumped to kick him, as he fell to his knees, but he was teleported away before it could hit him.

 **(Command Center)**

The others saw Tommy arrive back with the box with the Power Coins in, but he fell to the floor upon arrival.

"Tommy!" they all said, bending down near him.

"He doesn't look good, but he did it." said Jason. "He brought back our Power Coins.

"Yeah, but look at him now." said Trini.

Tommy then de-morphed.

"Oh, Alpha, is he gonna be all right?" Kimberly asked.

"His readings are very low." said Alpha.

"Hang on, Tommy." said Sophie. "You're gonna be okay."

Sophie and Kimberly put Tommy onto a bed nearby, and then walked back to the others.

"How's he doing?" Jason asked.

"Well, he's resting comfortably, and he seems to be breathing okay." Kimberly replied.

"That's a good sign." said Trini.

"I know." said Sophie. "He was lucky his power didn't fail on him back there."

"Yeah." Kimberly breathed.

"Man, I can't believe we lost Zordon, as well as our parents." said Zack.

"Don't say that, Zack." said Billy. "Alpha, there has to be something we can do?"

"I've been thinking about that Rangers." said Alpha, walking up to them. "And I've come to the conclusion that what worked for Tommy just might work for Zordon."

"Wait, you want to run that by me again?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, me too?" Sophie asked.

"Alpha's right." said Billy. "I mean, if Zordon used his energy to infuse Tommy, why couldn't we use ours." he took his Power Coin out. "I mean our Power Coins to infuse him."

"So if we held them together and concentrate their energy toward Zordon." said Trini.

"We can bring him back." Kimberly said.

"It might work." said Zack. "We got to try."

"You're right, Zack, it is." said Sophie.

"I say we do it." said Jason, holding his Power Coin out.

They all held their Power Coins out. (Sophie was between Zack and Trini.)

"We call on the power of all those combined!" Jason shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Compsognatus!" Sophie shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Trini shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted.

Their six combine energies fly towards Zordon and manage bring him back.

"All right!" Zack cheered.

"Yes!" Jason shouted.

"We did it!" Kimberly cheered.

"It worked!" Sophie cheered.

"Zordon!" Trini said.

"Rangers, I thank you." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi. This is just too emotional for my robotic neurons." Alpha said, who looked like he was crying.

They all giggle and laugh.

"Oh, Alpha, don't." said Trini. "You'll rust."

"Oh." Alpha said.

"I just wish we could bring our parents back as easily." said Billy.

"We will think of something." said Jason.

"And we will get them back." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You numbskulls!" Rita shouted, once Goldar and Scorpina came back. "You had Green Ranger and you let him get away!"

Goldar and Scorpina looked shocked.

"Lucky for you I still have my monster." Rita said. "Summon Dramole!"

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy was still asleep and Alpha was working on the computer, when the alarm went off.

"Rangers, that alarm means the dread Dramole monster has come up through the Earth's surface." said Zordon.

"We've got to stop him." said Jason.

"Once this monster has been destroyed, your parents will be free." said Zordon.

"All right, let's go get that disgusting rat." said Kimberly.

"And rescue our parents." said Sophie.

"Caution, Rangers: Dramole is very dangerous." said Zordon. "Avoid the mind-control gas emitted from his nozzles."

"Zordon's right." said Billy. "Remember what happened to me."

"Alpha, will Tommy be all right?" Trini asked.

"I'll watch over him." said Alpha.

"What are we waiting for?" Zack asked. "Let's go get our parents."

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then teleported to a rock quarry, where Dramole was hiding.

"This way, guys." Jason said. "You know he's around here somewhere."

They heard a strange noise behind them, and turned to see Dramole come out of the ground.

"Ew, gross!" said Kimberly.

"Talk about ugly!" said Sophie.

Dramole then fired his gas at them, making them go dizzy.

"Don't breath it, you guys." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, don't!" Sophie shouted.

The sky then went darker and a thunder and lighting noise was heard. Dramole then fired some more of his gas, from his mouth this time, and hit Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini.

"Guys, what's happening to you?" Kimberly asked. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, you guys okay?" Sophie asked, concerned.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Four of the Rangers are under Dramole's spell." Alpha said.

"There is very little we can do to help them, Alpha." Zordon explained.

A green energy field then surrounded Tommy, which then lifted him up off his bed.

"Zordon, look!" Alpha said, seeing it.

The energy field then lifted Tommy so he was standing up.

 **(The battle)**

Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy stood up.

"Attack the Pink and Orange Rangers!" Trini said.

"Attack Pink and Orange Rangers!" said Zack, as they walked like zombies towards Sophie and Kimberly.

"The Pink and Orange Rangers." said Jason, who tried to grab them.

"You guys, it's us." said Kimberly.

"We're your friends!" Sophie shouted.

Billy then grabbed Kimberly, while Zack grabbed Sophie.

"What are you...let go of us!" Kimberly cried.

"Snap out of it, guys." Sophie cried. "You've been hoodwinked by the gas!"

"Let go of me!" Kimberly moaned.

Dramole then walked forward, ready to fire his gas at them.

 **(Command Center)**

The green energy field now had Tommy standing up, and Alpha was scanning him.

"Zordon, his entire body is electrically charged." Alpha explained.

"When he reached into the force field around the Power Coins, he must have absorbed it's energy." Zordon said. "The overload should wear off soon."

"Affirmative, Zordon." Alpha said, as Tommy began to move. "Tommy, you're back and the energy from the force field has restored your powers."

"How do you feel, Tommy?" Zordon asked.

"I'm really angry." Tommy replied, honestly. "My friends are in danger. I've got to do something about it."

Alpha then held out the Green Power Coin, which Tommy then took.

"I'm morphing out of here." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the quarry, just as a flash of light came out of nowhere, and blasted Dramole, Jason and Trini away, and caused Billy and Zack to let go of Sophie and Kimberly. The was another lighting and thunder noise, and then Jason and Trini got back up.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Trini asked.

"Aw, man." said Zack.

"Look!" Kimberly shouted.

"Tommy." said Zack.

"All right!" Billy shouted.

"Nice timing!" Sophie shouted.

They all saw Tommy jumping over to help.

"All right, Tommy." said Jason, as they gathered around him.

"I am so glad to see you." said Kimberly, running up to him.

"It's good to be back." said Tommy.

"It's nice to have you back." said Sophie, giving him a friendly elbow hit.

Dramole just growled at them.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony looking furious.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Dramole grew giant. He then tired to stomp on the Rangers, but they moved out of the way, Tommy on one side, the rest on the other.

"Time for Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted, bring out his Dragon Dagger before playing it.

The Dragonzord then came out from behind the hill, ready to help.

"We need dinosaur power now!" Jason shouted.

The other Zords then arrived to help.

"All right!" said Zack and Trini.

"Morphin!" shouted Billy, Sophie and Kimberly.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered.

They all jump into their Megazords.

"All right!" Jason shouted.

They then combined the Zords into Megazord tank mode.

"Megazord battle sequence, now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Dramole growled, as the Megazord and Dragonzord stood beside each other. He then let out more of his gas, making the sky go dark again, before he charged at them, as both Zords move forward. The Dragonzord tried to hit him with it's tail, but missed as he ducked under it, and then he kicked the Megazord, before hitting it with his claw. He then turned around and ducked when the Dragonzord tired to hit him with it's tail again, before they got locked in a grapple, which he then got out of and hit the Dragonzord with his claw hand.

"He's gonna fire!" Jason shouted. "Full power to the shields!"

Dramole then fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting both the Zords, and kept hitting them until they fell down.

"Tommy, we're down!" Kimberly shouted. "We need some time to reboot!"

"Dragonzord's got you covered!" Tommy shouted.

He played the Dragon Dagger again, and the Dragonzord got back on it's feet. It then spun around and hit Dramole with it's tail, and then did it again, but when it tried to again it missed, as Dramole had ducked under it. He then tired to hit it with his claw hand, only to get hit by the Dragonzords hand, which knocked him down but he got back up just as the Meagzord got back up, and walked over to the Dragonzord, and then the Megazord walked in front of it.

"Megadragonzord power!" they shouted.

The Megazord separated and the Dragonzord fighting mode was then formed, and then Titanus showed up.

"Ultrazord, power up!" they shouted.

All the Zords then combined into the UltraZord.

"You're through, moleface!" Jason shouted.

Dramole got back up.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

They fired all their lasers at him, hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall down and get destroyed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was fuming.

"Ugh! Oh, not again!" she groaned.

She then fainted, but Scorpina and Squatt caught her.

"Oh, curse you, Power Rangers! she said.

"They've escaped today but they've not seen the last of us." Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all now back at the Command Center.

"Rangers, I'm pleased to confirm that with the destruction of the Dramole monster, your parents have been freed." said Zordon.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Tommy and Jason then high fived each other, while Trini and Zack hugged each other.

"All right!" Zack said.

"They've been transported from the Dark Dimension back to the Youth Center and they remember nothing." said Alpha.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." said Billy.

"The second best news is that Tommy's got his powers back." said Jason, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I'll second that notion." said Sophie.

"Whoo!" said Trini.

"All right, Tommy." said Zack.

"Alpha and I will have to analyse your powers Tommy to see if they can be restored to you permanently." said Zordon.

"As it is, they could fail, leaving you vulnerable." said Alpha.

"Knowing this, Tommy, do you still choose to remain a Power Ranger?" Zordon asked.

"Absolutely." Tommy answered. "It's good to be back with my friends again." Jason put his hand on his shoulder. "Even if it's only for a while."

"Welcome back, Green Ranger." said Alpha.

"Hey, guys. It's Parents Day, remember." Zack said suddenly.

"Yeah, we better get back." said Sophie.

 **(Youth Center)**

They all now walked back into Youth Center to see their parents, and all went up to their parents.

"Oh, well, what's all this about?" Mrs. Scott asked Jason.

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are my parents." said Jason.

"Dad, did I ever tell you how proud I am to be your daughter?" Trini asked her dad.

Sophie went up to her parents and hugged them both in a group hug.

"I'm so happy you guys are my parents." she said, letting go.

"Well, thank you, Sophie." said Wendy.

"You're our daughter all right." said Philip, ruffling her hair.

"Mom, you sure look pretty today." Zack told his mom.

"Oh, go on." said Mrs Taylor.

"I love you guys so much." Kimberly told her parents. "I was kind of afraid that, I don't know, you may...might feel uncomfortable."

"Kimberly, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Mrs Hart.

"Just because we're divorced, doesn't mean we don't love you." said Mr. Hart. "We'll always be here for you."

Kimberly smile before seeing Tommy.

"Oh. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." she said.

Tommy walked over to them.

"Hi." he said, shaking Mr. Hart's hand.

"Hi." said Mr. Hart.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said.

"You feel kind of wired?" Skull asked Bulk.

"It's this boring party, man." Bulk said. "It's getting to my brain."

"Want to split?" Skull asked.

"No. I got a better idea." said Bulk.

He brought out a small pie from underneath his jacket, and then they both threw it, hitting the back of Mr. Scott's head. He then grabbed a pie himself and threw it, hitting Mrs. Bulkmeier. Bulk and Skull both laughed, as Bulk's mom threw some of the pie that was on her, onto Mr. Bulkmeier.

"Food fight!" they both shouted.

People from all over the Youth Center started throwing food at each other.

"Stop this!" shouted Ms. Appleby.

Two pies then hit her, one on each side of her face.

"Can't you do something about this mess?!" Mr. Caplan asked her, demandingly.

"Well, you know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them." said Ms. Appleby, removing Mr. Caplan's wig and putting a pie on his head.

She laughed as Mr. Caplan took some of the pie of his head and eat it.

"Not bad." he said.

They both laughed as he picked up a bowl of popcorn, and then they started throwing it in the air. Everyone was taking part, except for the Rangers, who rushed over to the lockers, laughing as they did.

"Can you believe our parents?" Trini asked.

"Well, you know what they say right?" Zack asked. "You're only as old as you feel."

They all laughed at that.


	54. Grumble Bee

**A/N: Now that Tommy's back I wrote the new intro.**

* * *

A dumpster is opened.

"Ahh." said Rita, getting out. "After 10,000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!"

In the command center.

"Alpha, Rita's escaped!" said Zordon. "Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude."

Alpha pressed a button on the computer and teleported six teens there, which were then given the Power Morphers.

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

Austin St. John as Jason

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

They all morph and a quick segment of their Zords is shown.

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

Jason Frank as Tommy

Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy as Bulk and Skull

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

The Zords then combined into the Megazord.

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

In Ms. Appleby's class at Angel Grove High, she was giving out test results. She gave Bulk and Skull there's and then another student's and then Billy's.

"Sorry, Billy." she said, giving it to him.

Billy looked at his test and was shocked.

"I don't believe it...a 'B'?" he asked himself.

The bell then rang.

"Remember!" Ms. Appleby shouted, now at the front of the class. "Only those with top grades will be invited to join the Young Scientists of America club! Tomorrow's the final test. So study!"

"See you later." a girl said, as she left the class.

Sophie, Jason and Zack were walking to the door, when Zack stopped and motioned them to look at Billy, who got up and looked miserable. Kimberly and Trini stopped by them, as Billy walked up to them.

"I'm most perplexed." he said. "I've never received a 'B' before."

"Look, Billy man, don't sweat it." said Zack. "I mean, a 'B's' not so bad."

"Yeah, if they were, I would be in big trouble." said Kimberly. "I get them all the time."

"Perhaps, Kimberly, but I never do." said Billy. "I've been working so hard at this."

"Have you been getting 'A's' since Kindergarten like, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Something like that, Soph." Billy answered.

"Billy, you did your best." said Trini. "I mean, that's all any of us can do."

Bulk and Skull then walk behind Billy.

"Too bad about the "B", geek." Bulk said. "'B' stands for 'bad', didn't you know that."

"Yeah, 'B' stands for 'Bulk' also..." said Skull. "..doesn't it?"

"Back of, Bulk." said Jason.

"Yeah, leave him alone." said Kimberly.

"You know what 'B' also stands for you two?" Sophie asked them, as they were about to leave.

"What?" Bulk asked.

"Brainless." said Sophie. "Which is exactly what you two are."

"Shut it, camera girl." Bulk said, before turning back to Billy. "See ya. Wouldn't want to...be ya."

They both laughed and left the room, while Billy looked upset and unhappy.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Poor Billy got a 'B'!" Rita said, having seen the whole thing. "that gives me an idea! Finster, make me a monster! A horrible stinging bee!"

She then walked to Finster's workshop.

"Ah, yes, you evilness." Finster said. "I'm sure with my super putty I can create just the monster you're looking for, a powerful Grumble Bee monster with a nasty venom and sharp stingers."

Rita laughed a grin.

"Kitchy-kitchy-koo." she said, stroking one of the clay models on the shelf.

"This monster will mean the end of the Power Rangers." Finster said.

Rita then laughed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Billy was putting his stuff away in his locker, but still looked upset. He then closed his locker and started to walk away, when the others came up behind him.

"Hey, man, don't take it so hard." said Zack, touching his shoulder, making him turn to face them.

"Remember, Billy, you tried hard and you did your best." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, don't listen to Bulk and Skull, Billy." said Sophie.

"You look like you could use a break." said Jason. "Why don't you come to the park with us, shot a few baskets and clear your mind."

"Yeah." said Kimberly.

"Um, no thanks..." Billy replied. "I appreciate your efforts, but acceptance into the Young Scientists of America club is very important to me. I'd better study."

"Okay, I'll stay behind." said Trini. "I can help quiz you."

"Thank you, Trini." said Billy. "That would be most helpful."

"I'll stay as well." said Sophie. "I've got some homework to catch up on anyway."

"Okay, later Billy." said Jason.

"Bye." said Kimberly.

"See you later, dude." said Zack, as the three of them left.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later, Billy, Trini and Sophie we're at the Youth Center, Sophie doing her homework, while Trini was quizzing Billy.

"Hmm. This says that the bee is the highest form of insect belonging to the order 'Hymenoptera'." Trini read.

"That's it." said Billy.

"What, Billy?" Sophie asked, looking up at him.

"The question I missed on the test, Soph." Billy said. "I can't believe I blew the test on a bee question."

"Do you know what it means?" Trini asked.

"Certainly, it's the term which defines the specific order of insects, such as bees." said Billy.

"You're amazing, Billy." said Trini.

"Trini's right there, Billy." said Sophie.

They all laughed.

 **(The park)**

Jason, Zack and Kimberly meanwhile, were in the park playing Basketball.

"All right, let's get him, Jase." Kimberly said, who had the ball.

"No problem..." Jason said, taking the ball. "..I'm going to take it..."

Zack took the ball of him before he could finish.

"Got you again." he said.

Zack then ran to the hoop and scored, and then Kimberly picked up the ball.

"I'm wonder how Tommy's doing at the Karate tournament." Jason said.

"Yeah, me too." Zack said. "I know, this is a very important match for him, huh?"

"Oh, he's going to blow the competition away." Kimberly said, as Jason laughed. "He was really prepared."

"Yeah. You know what, speaking of being prepared, I hope Billy doesn't get too tried from studying." Zack said.

"Oh, me too...I mean, getting a 'B' on a test is nothing to be ashamed of." Kimberly said.

"I know." Zack said, playing with the ball.

"Yeah. Hey, I hope Sophie doesn't have too much homework to do." Jason said.

"The way she sounded, I'd say she has quite a bit." Kimberly said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Brats, I've got a new test for you!" Rita said.

She then walked away from the balcony.

"I thought I told you ninnies to call Goldar!" she said, looking at Squatt and Baboo.

She then turned around and saw him.

"Goldar, you know what to do next, don't you." she said.

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said. "I and my Putties shall engage the Rangers until Grumble Bee is ready."

"Right, get to it!" Rita ordered him.

She then turned back to Squatt and Baboo.

"Now you two, go do something nasty." she said.

"OH, yes, ma'am." Squatt said, as they both left.

Rita then laughed evilly.

 **(The park** **)**

Putties jumped out of nowhere, and surrounded Jason, Zack and Kimberly.

"Oh, no, Putties!" Kimberly said, dropping the basketball.

"Spread out! Let's take them!" Jason said.

He then side flipped away, while Kimberly forward flipped in another direction and Zack side flipped as well. Zack then kicked a Putty in the chest, and then tried to kick one that was behind him, only to miss as it ducked, and then he tried to tackle it, but it jumped as he did, before he kicked it in the chest. He then rolled down on the ground to avoid another one, then picked up the basketball, and then used it to block another ones punch, before he kicked it, and then he threw the ball into the air, and then kicked it when it came back down. Jason caught the ball, and then kicked one behind him, and then a one in front of him and then another one behind him. He then threw the ball at another one and then kicked it in the back, catching the ball as it went into the air. He then threw the ball to Kimberly, who then caught it and threw it to a Putty, who then caught it, allowing her to kick it. She then threw the ball to another one, which knocked it over, and then she kicked one in the back, and then blocked another ones kick, then she grabbed its arm and threw it to the ground. Goldar and more Putties then showed up.

"You think you're pretty smart, Power Rangers but trust me, your lessons have just begun!" Goldar said.

He then threw a rope, which was shining yellow, to the ground. Two of the Putties then picked it up and then wrapped it around Zack, Jason and Kimberly, who were busy fighting the others. The two Putties then ran around the three Rangers, taking the rope with them to make it harder to get out of.

"Cut it out, Putty Brains!" Kimberly shouted.

"This magic rope will keep you behind a powerful force field, Rangers and out of our way." Goldar explained. "Enjoy the class so far?"

"You're not going to get away with this, Goldar!" Jason said.

"I already have." Goldar grinned. "You failed this test, Power Rangers.

He then laughed, as the Rangers struggled to get free.

"You've met your match this time, Power Brats." he said, as the Putties gathered around him. "Rita's Grumble Bee will destroy you and the world!"

Goldar and the Putties then all disappeared, and the Rangers were still struggling to get free of the rope.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw the Grumble Bee in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What are we going to do, Zordon?"" Alpha asked.

"Contact the Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon said.

Alpha then pressed a button on the computer.

 **(The park)**

Jason, Kimberly and Zack were still struggling to get out of the rope, when their communicators beeped.

"Aw, man!" Jason groaned.

"We can't even teleport out of this force field." Zack said.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked, as the communicators beeped again.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha pressed the button again, but he got no answer.

"I don't understand it, Jason's not responding, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Alpha, the Rangers are in trouble in Angel Grove park." Zordon said.

Alpha saw Jason, Kimberly and Zack tried up in the force field rope.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, the Rangers are really in a bind." Alpha said. "Now what do we do, Zordon?"

"We must locate Billy, Sophie and Trini at once and send them to rescue their friends." Zordon said.

"I'll get right on it, Zordon." Alpha said, turning around.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie had now done most of her homework, and Trini had quizzed Billy a little more, just when their communicators went off.

"Come on." Sophie said, and they got up and went to the lockers.

"Yes, Zordon." Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Let's go." said Trini.

They then teleported to the Command Center, while Alpha was working on the computer.

"What's happening, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Trini asked, noticing the others weren't there.

"Your friends are being held by an electronic force field in Goldar's rope." said Zordon. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe, and saw the others tied up like Zordon said.

"I can't figure out how to free them." said Alpha, walking towards them. "AY-Yi-Yi, this is an awful mess."

"We have to got to them." said Billy, as they turned back to Alpha.

"Wait...there's an even more serious problem, Power Rangers." said Zordon. "Return your attention to the globe."

They turned back to the viewing globe, and saw Grumble Bee in it.

"Rita's monster is Grumble Bee, it spouts lethal venom and shoots poisonous stingers." said Zordon. "Left unchecked, it could destroy mankind."

"We got to stop it." said Trini.

"But the others." said Billy. "We can't just leave them there."

"Alpha will continue working on a situation to that problem, Rangers." said Zordon. "It is up to you to head off Rita's monster."

"Zordon's right. We can rescue our friends afterwards." said Sophie.

"Yeah, you're right, Soph." said Trini.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then arrived at Angel Grove park, and came face to face with Grumble Bee.

"There he is. Time to buzz off, bee!" Trini shouted.

"Now, now, that's not very neighborly of you." Grumble Bee said.

"Yeah. well, we don't want you in our neighborhood, right, guys." said Trini.

"Right, Trini." said Billy.

"You both said it." said Sophie.

"Let's get him!" Trini shouted.

Grumble Bee then fired his stingers at them.

"Watch out for his stingers!" Sophie shouted, as the stingers hit them, knocking them all aside.

Grumble Bee then fried more stingers at Billy, knocking him down.

"Billy! Are you all right?!" Trini shouted.

Grumble Bee then fried stingers at Trini and Sophie, but they both move out of the way, with Trini grabbing hold of a tree and started climbing it. She then kicked both her feet against it, and jumped towards Grumble Bee, kicking him away.

"Come on, Billy, high kick!" Trini shouted.

"I'll keep him busy!" Sophie shouted, running in to kick Grumble Bee.

"Hurry, Billy!" Trini shouted.

"Right." Billy said, getting back up and running towards her. "Here I come."

"Come on, Billy." said Trini, turning to him, and held her hands out to give him a boost. "You can do it!"

Billy jumped on her hands, jumped up and tried a kick move, but he then fell to the ground.

"Billy!" Sophie shouted, before Grumble Bee knocked her aside.

"Billy, what happened?" Trini asked, getting down beside him. "You've never missed that before?"

"The Bees venom, it's making me weak." said Billy.

"All right, stay here, I'll take him." said Trini, getting up.

"You can keep trying, little Rangers but now you'll see why it's hopeless!" Grumble Bee said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, getting near the others.

Grumble Bee then fired some sound lasers at the three of them, making them put their hands on their helmets, before they were blasted to the ground.

"It's emitting some kind of...ultrasonic tones!" Billy moaned.

"It's making my ears ring!" Sophie moaned.

Grumble Bee laughed.

"Now do you feel the effects of my secret power, pathetic humans?" he asked.

"There's no way we can fight it, guys." Trini said. "We've got to get outta here."

"Let's go." Billy said.

"Yeah, we'll get him later!" Sophie moaned.

They got up and retreated.

 **(Command Center)**

The three of them were now back at the Command Center.

"Zordon, the ultrasonic waves are too powerful." Billy explained. "We have to find the monster's weakness."

"Alpha is creating a special weapon for that purpose, Power Rangers." said Zordon. "Behold the viewing globe."

They turned to the viewing globe, and saw Grumble Bee laughing.

"What about the others?" Trini asked.

"We have to try and free them." said Billy.

"Yeah, but how?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know yet, Soph." said Billy. "But we'll think of something."

"Good luck, Rangers." said Zordon. "And may the power protect you."

They then teleported to the park, where the others were tied up.

"There they are!" Trini said, spotting them.

They ran over to the others.

"Glad to see you guys." Jason said.

"Are you all right?" Sophie asked.

"We're fine, Soph." said Zack. "But get us out here?"

They touched the rope, only for the electricity to knock their hands, giving them a shock.

"Hurry, you guys!" Kimberly shouted. "Hurry, please!"

"Come on, guys, you got to do something!" Zack said.

Their communicators went off.

"Zordon, we can't get them free." Billy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"The situation has gotten worse." said Zordon. "You, Sophie and Trini must morph and battle the Grumble Bee again."

 **(The park)**

"But how can we leave them?" Trini asked.

"You have to go." said Jason. "You, Soph and Billy have to stop the monster...now!"

"Affirmative Jason." said Billy. "We'll do our best."

"We'll come back for you, okay." said Sophie.

"Just go." said Jason.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They arrive were Grumble Bee was at, and all punched him with both of their fists, knocking him down.

"We're back to teach you a lesson, Bee face!" Trini shouted.

"You're gonna get schooled, Grumble Bee!" Sophie shouted.

"You better bee-ware!" Grumble Bee shouted.

He charged in and tried to hit both Trini and Sophie, but the both rolled forward, causing him to miss, he then blocked a kick from Billy, and then ducked under one from Trini. Billy then tried to kick again, but Grumble Bee hit him, knocking him down, before ducking under a kick from Sophie, who he then hit in the back, knocking her down too. Trini then tried to grab him, only for them to get locked in a grapple, but he got free and hit her with his hand, Sophie then jumped and pulled him to the ground, and then tired to kick him, but he ducked under and hit her with his hand, before turning to Billy.

"You felt my sting!" he shouted at Billy. "Now taste my poison venom!"

He fried his venom out of his mouth, hitting Billy as he got back up, making him fall down with the venom covered all over him.

"Oh, no, Billy!" Trini said, running over to him. "What is this stuff? Are you all right?"

"I'm all right so far but the venom is highly contagious." Billy answered. "It's eating though my suit!"

"You're going down!" Sophie shouted, bringing out her Blade Blaster.

She jumped and tried to hit Grumble Bee with it, but he moved out of the way before she could, she then tried to hit him repeatedly, but she missed as he kept ducking out of the way, before he hit her with his hand, knocking her down.

"You all right, Soph?" Trini asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, Trini, but we need the others!" Sophie answered.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha an Zordon still saw Jason, Zack and Kimberly trapped in the force field rope.

"I've managed to losson the force field, Zordon but they're still tied up." Alpha said.

"Try focusing your energy beam on one small part of the rope, Alpha." Zordon said.

Alpha pressed a button on the computer.

"There, that did it." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

The rope came loose and Jason, Zack and Kimberly were able to get free.

"We're free!" Jason said.

Their communicators beeped.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason said.

 _"Hopefully Alpha has freed you in time."_ Zordon said. _"You must morph at once to help Trini, Sophie and Billy."_

"Let's give Rita one of her own lessons." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived to help the others deal with Grumble Bee. Jason and Zack kicked Grumble Bee away, while Kimberly got behind Billy, as Sophie ran up to them.

"Am I glad to see you guys." Sophie said.

"Well, don't worry, guys, we're all here now." said Jason.

"Oh, you're all here, but so are my swarm of Putties." Grumble Bee said, getting back up as Putties appeared around him.

"Come on, let's get them!" Jason shouted.

"Hang on, Billy." Sophie said, before they all ran in to fight them, except Billy.

Jason pushed one away from him, then blocked another ones blade with his wrist, Zack jumped and got his legs wrapped around ones neck, and then wrap his arm around another ones neck.

"Hey, Vacuum Heads!" He said. "Thanks for the lift, but no thanks!"

He pulled down the one he had his legs around to the ground, and then flipped the other one upside down, but it landed on it's feet and tired to punch him, but Zack blocked it and kicked it in the back of the head, knocking it down. Sophie hit one with her Blade Blaster, then back flipped and kicked another, and then she tried to hit another, but it blocked it with its blade, but she kicked it in the leg and then tackled it. Trini back jumped as two tried to hit her with their blades, and then one of them charged at her, but she knocked it aside and spin jumped and got her foot on the other ones blade. Kimberly kicked one in the chest, but it grabbed her foot and then she back jumped, and then forward flipped, kicking it in the head and knocking it down, she then kicked another one away from her, and then grabbed a third ones blade and pulled it down.

"You Rangers are a pain in my wings!" Grumble Bee said, as the Rangers regrouped.

"You're through, Bee!" Jason shouted.

"Listen up, class!" Grumble Bee shouted, firing his ultrasonic wave at them, causing an explosion that knocked them all down.

"Oh, man, I can't take much more of this!" Zack moaned.

"Not again!" Sophie moaned.

"None of you have pasted this test!" Grumble Bee laughed.

"Hang on, the effect will wear off like the venom did!" Billy shouted, running up to them, now with the venom off him. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Grumble Bee said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer, holding something in one of his hands.

"Oh, I think I had the Hemulator on backwards." he said.

He then pressed the thing he had hold of, onto something, which caused sparks to fly all over the Command Center. He then put the thing he was holding down, and picked up the thing he was working on.

" _Hasta la pizza_ , baby!" he said. "Yippee, it works! This ought to do the trick, Zordon."

"Good, Alpha...alert the Power Rangers that help is on the way." Zordon said.

Alpha pressed a button on the computer.

"I'm sending you some backup, Billy." he said. "This ought to even up the score."

The thing he was holding then disappeared, and then re-appeared in Billy's hands at the park.

"Thanks, Alpha, I know just what to do." Billy said. "Okay, Grumble Bee, here's lesson number one!"

"Oh, no, you don't." Grumble Bee said.

Billy fired the weapon, which fried water like a spray, and hit Grumble Bee, which made him scream out in pain.

"Stop it, stop it!" Grumble Bee shouted.

The others then got up, now free from the ultra sonic wave.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"Yes, Billy, way to go." said Trini.

"Nice one, Billy." said Sophie.

Grumble Bee then began to get free of the foam.

"He's coming unglued." Billy said.

"Let's put him down!" Jason shouted, bringing out his Power Sword.

He jumped up and then hit Grumble Bee with it, knocking him down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I'll show him!" Rita groaned in anger, standing on the balcony. "Make the monster giant!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Grumble Bee began to grow giant.

"All right, Rangers, we need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then arrived to help.

"All right!" Jason shouted, before jumping into his Zord. "Rangers, log on!"

The others then jumped into their Zords.

"Zack here, it's time to jam." Zack said.

"Billy here, systems nominal." Billy said.

"Trini here, powered up and ready." Trini said.

"Sophie here, online and set." Sophie said.

"You've had it, pollen breath." Kimberly said.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

"All right, guys, let's bring them together." Jason said.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Let's take this buzz head, guys!" said Jason.

"Right!" the others said.

"This may sting a little." said Grumble Bee.

He fired his stingers at the Megazord, hitting it.

"We're gonna need more power!" Jason shouted. "Changing to battle mode, now!"

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Time to bee done with, you pesky Rangers!" Grumble Bee shouted.

He charged at the Megazord.

"Hang on!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

The Megazord walked forward and tried to punch Grumble Bee, but missed, it then blocked a punch from him and punch him itself. It then tried to kick him, but he blocked it, and then ran forward and just missed a punch the Megazord sent at him, he then ran back to try and hit it, but he was punched by it, sending him down. He then fried his stingers at it, hitting it and sending it back a bit.

"Come on, we need to get in a little closer!" Jason said.

The Megazord then walked forward.

"What, do you want to slow dance?" Grumble Bee asked. "That's not how I do my kicks!"

He jumped up and kicked the Megazord with both his feet, knocking it back.

"Here's a real blast for you guys!" Grumble Bee said.

He fried his ultra sonic beam at the Megazord.

"Jason, we got to back down!" said Zack.

Grumble Bee continued firing his ultra sonic at the Megazord.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo and Finster were all laughing.

 **(The battle)**

Grumble Bee stopped blasting the Megazord.

"We can't back off, just because we're in a little trouble." said Billy. "We got to keep trying!"

"You're right." said Jason.

The Power Sword then fell from the sky and landed in the ground, which the Megazord then picked up.

"Your puny sword can't save you!" Grumble Bee shouted. "I bet that thing isn't even real!"

"Want to bet!" Jason shouted.

The Megazord then raised the Power Sword over it's head, and hit Grumble Bee, and the hit him again, knocking him down. The Power Sword then powered up, as Grumble Bee got back up.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword then hit Grumble Bee, knocking him down and destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now facing her supporters.

"Lamebrains, another evil scheme down the drain!" she yelled at them. "I hate those Power Rangers! Oh!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day after school, the Rangers were all in the Youth Center, except Billy. The girls were watching Jason and Zack practice their karate, when they saw Tommy come in.

"Hey, guys," Tommy said, high fiving them both, and then he walked over to the girls.

"Oh, hey, Tommy, how did the karate match go?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, it went great..." Tommy said. "But hey, I heard about what you guys did. Man...I wish Zordon would've contacted me."

"You have to conserve your energy, Tommy, you know." said Trini.

"Yeah, your powers are limited." said Sophie.

"Yeah, I know." said Tommy.

"Come on, Tommy, we know that you're there for us." said Kimberly.

They then saw Billy walk in, and walk over to them.

"Hey, I've got outstanding news." he said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"I got a 'A+' on the exam and I made the Young Scientists club." Billy said.

"Good job." said Tommy.

"All right." said Jason. "Sounds like your studying really paid off."

"You worked hard, Billy, you really deserved it." said Trini.

"I knew you'd make it, Billy." said Sophie.

"Thanks, guys." Billy said.

"Hey, check this out." said Jason, pointing at something.

They all walked over to where he pointed, and saw Bulk and Skull sitting down, reading books.

"What are you guys staring at?" Bulk asked, once he saw them.

"Are you really...studying?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Am I seeing things here?" Sophie asked.

"Stop ripping the book, Skull." said Billy.

"What does it look like, muscle brain?" Bulk asked. "And you're not seeing things, camera girl."

"Skull, stop it." Trini said.

"Look, good old Appleby said if I don't get a 'C' on the next test, she's gonna make the seven top students in the class tutor me for the whole summer."

They looked at each other.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." Zack countered, before adding himself. "..seven?"

"Let me give you a hand with that, Bulk." Jason said, bending down.

"Yeah." said Trini.

"I'll be happy to give you a hand, Bulk." said Tommy.

"Yeah, me too." said Sophie.

"I can certainly advise you fellows on the subject." said Billy.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure we can help you guys get a 'C'." said Kimberly.

"Were there is a will, there's a way, right, Trini." Zack said.

"Right, now..." Trini said, before they all started talking at the same time.


	55. Two Heads Are Better Than One

Sophie was in the Youth Center, watching Jason and Tommy teaching a woman's self-defence class, while she was doing some homework.

Tommy grabbed Jason from behind.

"Stop! Help! Help!" Jason shouted.

He then grabbed Tommy's arm and threw him down, before helping him up.

"Remember to scream as loud as possible to attract attention." Jason told the class.

"Any questions?" Tommy asked.

One on the class put up and her hand.

"Yes." Tommy said to her.

"I just wanted to say how nice it is of you boys to teach us self-defence." the woman said.

The class all clapped, while Jason and Tommy gave each other a high-five.

"Hey, anything for Angel Grove's moms." Tommy said.

"Today's class is about teamwork." said Jason. "Teamwork can be one of your best weapons against an opponent."

"Okay, Kimberly and Trini are going to help us show you what we mean." said Tommy.

The class clapped as Trini and Kimberly walked in front of them.

"Frist of, when they walk, they use the buddy system." Tommy said.

"Hi." Kimberly said to the class, as she and Trini walked in front off it.

"But unfortunately, their still attacked." Jason said.

Kimberly blocked Tommy's punches, while Trini grabbed Jason and turned him around.

"One mistake Trini's making, is she's not yelling." Tommy said.

"Stop! Help!" Kimberly yelled, blocking some more hits from Tommy. She then grabbed his arm, kicked him in the leg and threw him down. She helped him up as the class clapped.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Anytime." Kimberly said.

"See? By working together and dividing their attackers, they say clam and are able to defeat them easily." Tommy explained to the class, just as Trini knocked Jason down. "Remember, ladies, two heads are better than one."

The class clapped as the girls walked away.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had watched the whole thing through the telescope.

"Two heads are better than one!" she said, who then turned and walked away from the balcony. "Maybe that's the problem with Finster's monsters. They've only got one head, so they're stupid."

"Hey, I'll take an extra head!" Squatt said.

"Move over!" Baboo said, pushing him aside.

Rita then walked into Finster's workshop.

"Make me a monster that has two heads so it'll be twice as smart." she said.

"I have a delightful parrot monster I'm working on." Finster explained.

"I want it special!" Rita said.

"It is. It has one head here and another down here." Finster explained, pointing at the parrot.

"Yeah! That's good!" Rita said.

"Yes, of course it is." Finster said. "I'll have it for you in a jiffy."

"It better be good this time." Rita warned him.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly and Trini saw Sophie sitting by the counter and walked over to her.

"How come you're not helping Tommy and Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"They only need two of us, and I'm got some more homework to catch up on." Sophie said.

"More homework, Soph?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, Trini. I've fallen behind quite a bit." Sophie explained. "And I don't want to end up in detention again."

"Well, that makes sense." Kimberly said. "But why you fallen behind?"

"I've been so busy with the newspaper, I've ended up just fallen on my bed as soon as I get home this past week, Kim." Sophie told them.

"Oh, I see." Kimberly said.

"Well, that does explain why you didn't volunteer to help." said Trini.

They looked up and saw Tommy and Jason with some of the women.

"Okay, ladies, go home a practice and we'll see you all in tomorrow's class." Tommy said.

They both then walked over to the others. Ernie put a fruit bag on the counter, while Zack, Kimberly and Billy were drinking smoothies and Sophie carried on with her homework.

"Mmm, good, huh?" Zack asked Trini, drinking his smoothie.

"Tommy, you got to try this." Kimberly said, giving him hers.

"Yeah, man, they're great." Zack said, giving his to Jason.

They both drank.

"That's really good." Tommy said, giving it back to Kimberly.

"Uh-huh." Kimberly said, taking it back.

"What is that?" Jason asked, giving his back to Zack.

"It's a mixture of anasis cosmosis, sidium fruit and krika fruit." Billy said.

"Their my new exotic fruit shakes." Ernie answered, showing them the fruit. "I got some pineapple, a little guava, some papaya, and a whole bunch of stuff."

"Yeah, Ernie brought all kinds of exotic fruit so he can make them." Trini said.

"Have you tried it, Soph?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I have Jason, but I'm really busy here." Sophie said, putting her head down.

"What's up with you like, Soph?" Tommy asked.

"She's got more homework to do." Kimberly answered.

"Yeah, she's fallen behind a bit." Trini explained.

"Oh!" Tommy and Jason sighed.

"Okay, karate geeks." Bulk said, who walked up behind them with Skull. "We are here for the self-defense class."

"Well, you guys are late and class is over." Jason said.

"Besides, it's a woman's self-defense class." Trini said.

"We know that." Bulk said, putting a hand on both Jason and Tommy's shoulders. "We want to meet some babes."

"Yeah, like, uh...Kimberly." Skull said.

He then touched and smelled her hair.

"Yuck!" Kimberly said.

"You know what, you guys should be in the class." Tommy said, winking at Jason.

"Yeah, you know, we've got some real babes for you two to meet." Jason said.

"Yes!" Bulk and Skull shouted together.

"Oh, which reminds me partner, we got to go figure out what we're teaching next time." Tommy said.

"Right, catch you guys later." Jason said.

"See you later." Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy." Kimberly said.

"See you later, guys." Sophie said.

 **(The park)**

A while later, Tommy and Jason were sparring in the park. They were practicing the moves they were going to teach for their next class.

"Okay, here's a move." Tommy said.

Jason then tried to hit Tommy, but Tommy moved out of the way, and shoved Jason into a tree and then kicked him in the chest.

"That's a good one." Jason said. "Check this one out."

He hit Tommy in the chest, then twisted his arm and then hit him with his knee.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching them through the telescope.

"All by yourselves, boys." she said.

She then laughed.

"Oh, this is perfect!" she grinned, taking her eye out of the telescope.

"First, that Two-Headed Parrot will eliminate those two." Goldar said. "Then he can go after the other Rangers."

 **(The park)**

Two-Headed Parrot appeared out of nowhere, and fried some feathers at Jason and Tommy.

"Look out!" Jason said, spotting them.

They both ducked down and missed the feathers, which landed on the tree behind them.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I think it was a message from one of Rita's monsters." Tommy replied.

They both then got back on their knees.

"It's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Dragonzord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They both then jumped and saw Two-Headed Parrot show up and hit them both in the chest.

"That thing's got a powerful punch!" Tommy said.

Two-Headed Parrot then spread its wings out.

"You 'divide and conquer' definition of teamwork is a good one, Power Rangers." the body head complemented.

"But were here to improve it." said the top head.

"Oh, man, what is that thing?" Jason asked, as he and Tommy got up.

"Some sort of Two-Headed Parrot." Tommy said.

"What's the matter, Power Brats?" asked the top head.

"You said yourself, two heads are better than one." said the body head.

"Not in your case, birdbrain!" Jason said.

"You don't think so?" the top head asked.

"Watch this!" the body head said.

Two-Headed Parrot then jumped up and hit both Tommy and Jason in the chest, but he then kicked his feet against a tree and then hit them again, before he put his feet on the ground. He then fried feathers at them, but they managed to roll away and then they jumped and tired to hit him, but he fired blasts out of his body head's beak, hitting them both and sending them to the ground.

"Well, what's it going to be, Rangers?" asked the body head.

"Are you going to stay and fight or run away?" asked the top head.

Jason and Tommy both got back up.

"Jason, wait." Tommy said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Let go, Tommy." Jason said, removing Tommy's hand from his shoulder. "We can take this guy."

"Let's not chance it." Tommy said, putting his hands on Jason and turning Jason to face him. "We need the rest of the team. Come on!"

Tommy then ran away, with his hands still on Jason's shoulders to drag him along. Two-Headed Parrot laughed as they fled.

"See you later, Rangers!" the top head said.

"Yeah! Bye, bye!" said the body head.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen Jason and Tommy's attack in the viewing globe.

"Alpha, teleport the Rangers here at once." Zordon said.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer, and then all seven Rangers arrived.

"Rangers, Jason and Tommy were just attacked in the park by Rita's latest monster, the Two-Headed Parrot." Zordon told them.

They all turn to the viewing globe, as saw the Two-Headed Parrot causing havoc.

"With two brains working together, the parrot becomes twice as intelligent and twice as dangerous." Zordon explained.

"It shoots feather-shaped darts." Jason said.

"Yeah, and missiles." said Tommy.

"The key to the parrot's power lies in both brains cooperating with each other in order to launch it's attack." Zordon said.

"I guess Rita finally learned how to use a little team work." said Kimberly, as they turned back to Zordon.

"Man, that is one bad bird." said Zack.

"How can we stop it?" Trini asked.

"Well, perhaps we could distract it with it's favorite food." Billy suggested. "Parrot's do love fruit."

"But what fruit do we use, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"The data on the parrot shows that it likes pamangoes best." Alpha said.

"Hey, there's a lot of fruit trees in the park." Tommy said. "I'll go find one."

"Good thinking, Tommy, but be careful, your powers are limited." Zordon advised.

"I got it." said Tommy.

"The rest of you should stay here and study Alpha's data on the Two-Head Parrot until he gets back." Zordon said.

"Right." said Jason.

They went towards the computers, while Alpha teleported Tommy away.

 **(The park)**

Tommy then arrived at the park, and started looking around for a pamango tree.

"Okay, according to Alpha, there should be a pamango tree right around here somewhere." he said to himself.

He walked further into the park, but he still saw no sign of the pamango tree.

 **(Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center, a piece of paper came out of the computer, which Billy then pulled out.

"Well, parrots are rather intelligent to begin with." Billy said, walking over to the others. "So by doubling it's cranial capacity, Rita has created a monster that is..."

The alarm went off, interrupting him.

"The Two-Headed Parrot, has appeared in the park again." said Zordon.

They all turn and see him in the viewing globe, along with a bunch of Putties.

Oh, no!" said Alpha. "The Putty Patrol is there too!"

"They'll ambush Tommy." said Kimberly.

"We got to stop them." said Trini.

"Yeah, before they get to Tommy." said Sophie.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the park where the Two-Headed Parrot was.

"Hello again, foolish Rangers." the top head said, turning to face them.

"Do you really think you're going to be able to outsmart us?" asked the body head.

The Putties then ran towards them, and they started fighting them. Kimberly forward flipped and kicked one, Trini ran to a tree and back jumped from it, then rolled forward to avoid ones blade, and then tackled it, before kicking another while Jason turned around and kicked one.

"Fools!" Two-Headed Parrot's body head shouted.

"Give up!" said the top head. "You'll never win!"

They both then laughed.

Kimberly grabbed one by the arm and threw it down, Zack grabbed one and threw it over him, Sophie punched one in the face and then tackled it.

Further away in the park, Tommy was still looking for the pamango tree, until he finally saw one, although it only had one pamango left in it.

"Finally, there it is." he said. "Now I just have to climb the tree."

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen Tommy find the pamango tree through the telescope.

"So Green Ranger managed to find the pamango tree." she said. "Ooh, if only I could just rip out all the fruit!"

"Your wish is my command." Goldar told her. "I'll send the Putty Patrol.

 **(The park)**

Two Putties came out from behind the pamango tree, and then more of them appeared around Tommy. Tommy then spun around and split kicked two of them, before spinning around and kicked another one. He then ducked as one tried to kick him, and then kicked another in the chest and then kick then one that tried to kick him in the hand, and then spun around and kicked it again, but it blocked it and grabbed him, and then threw him over, but he landed on his feet. He then turned around and kicked at another one, doing a spin kick until he hit it in the chest. He then tried to tornado kick one, but missed as it ducked and then he dodged some kicks from it, until one hit him in the chest. He quickly got back up and ran towards another two and kicked them both, one at a time that is, and then turned around and kicked another one and ducked as one jumped over him, and then rolled forward.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were seeing what was happening in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Look out, Tommy!" Alpha said.

The viewing globe then showed the Two-Headed Parrot jump out of a tree, and then the other Rangers ran to him.

"The Rangers have him cornered." Alpha said.

"Alpha, contact Tommy right away." Zordon said. "He must find the pamango fruit and join the other Rangers as soon as possible."

 **(The park)**

A Putty came up from behind Tommy and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. Another two then grabbed him and pulled him up, while another two took all the pamangos out of the tree.

"Stop! Give me those pamangos!" Tommy demanded.

The Putties then all disappeared, and then Tommy got up and looked around, just as his communicator beeped, which he then answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, the other Rangers have been cornered by the Two-Headed Parrot." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was shocked by the news.

"It even gets worse. The Putties stole all the pamango fruits." Tommy told Zordon.

 **(Command Center)**

"How unfortunate. That was our best chance of defeating Rita's monster." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

An idea then came into Tommy's head.

"Zordon, trust me." he said. "I've got an idea."

 _"Hurry, Tommy. Let the power protect you."_ Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy ran all the way to the Youth Center, and then walked up to Ernie.

"Hey, Tommy!" Ernie said, putting a pineapple on the counter.

"Ernie, look, I need you to do a favor." Tommy explained.

"What can I do for you?" Ernie asked.

"Do you have any pamango fruits?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I got one left, but it's for my exotic food drinks." Ernie replied. "What do you need it for?"

"Uh, well, see, about Kimberly's cute little parrot..." Tommy started to say, before Ernie interrupted.

"Aw, isn't that romantic?" Ernie asked.

"Thanks. The vet said the best thing for his diet is a pamango and I can't find any." Tommy explained.

"Yeah, they are hard to find but here you go." Ernie said, handing Tommy the pamango. "It's for a good cause."

"Great, Ernie." Tommy said. "I owe you one, man. Thanks."

Tommy then turned around and left the place.

 **(The park)**

Two-Head Parrot jumped out of another tree and the Rangers cornered him again.

"Look, guys, there he is!" Trini yelled, as they brought the Blade Blasters out.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

They all went in and attacked Two-Headed Parrot, but he knocked Jason aside, then Trini, and then hit both Billy and Kimberly. Trini then tried to kick him, but he knocked her down, followed by Zack and Sophie. He then ducked under a kick from Jason, blocked an attack from his blade and then knocked him down, and then they gathered around him.

"All right, Rangers, your time has come." the top head said.

"We're going to finish you once and for all." said the body head.

Jason got back up, just as Two-Headed Parrot fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting them all and knocking them down.

"That's it! I've had it with this guy!" Jason shouted.

Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder and said. "Jason, be smart. Wait for Tommy."

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" the top head asked. "Have you finally discovered..."

"..that you are no match for us?" the body head finished.

"You're mine!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, wait, no!" Sophie shouted.

Jason didn't listen and jumped to attack, but the Parrot knocked him aside, then ducked under a kick from Jason, grabbed and kicked him, and then hit him with his hand.

"Divide and conquer, right?" asked the body head, before trying to put his foot on Jason's chest, but Jason grabbed his foot before he could. "Red Ranger teaches about teamwork, and then breaks his own rules!"

Tommy then jumped in, already morphed and pulled Two-Headed Parrot down away from Jason.

"Here you go, Parrot face!" Tommy said, bringing out the pamango. "This should keep you two occupied."

He threw the pamango fruit at Two-Headed Parrot, hitting his arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" shouted the top head, before seeing the pamango. "What, what is that? Hey, it's a pamango!"

He picked it up off the ground.

"Give me that! It's mine!" shouted the body head. "I'm the smart one. I should have it!"

"Says who?" asked the top head. "I saw it first! It's mine!"

"No, it's mine, I say it's mine!" shouted the body head.

"Think again, buddy!" shouted the top head.

They began fighting and arguing over the pamango, while the Rangers ran over to Tommy.

"Good job, Tommy." Kimberly said. "That was great."

"Thanks, Kimberly." said Tommy.

"Thanks, bro." Jason said, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I guess I lost it."

"No problem." Tommy said. "Now, let's show this turkey some real teamwork!"

"Let's do it!" said Billy, Zack and Kimberly.

"Right!" said Jason, Trini and Sophie.

They all jumped to attack, Billy and Zack then kicked Two-Headed Parrot, then Trini and Kimberly punched him, Jason kicked him with both feet, and Sophie punched him with both fists. They then gathered around each other.

"Rangers, now!" Jason ordered.

They put their hands together, and gave Tommy a boost, which he then took and fired a laser out of his Dragon Dagger at Two-Headed Parrot, hitting him and knocking him down.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers all shouted.

Two-Headed Parrot got back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth and then Two-Headed Parrot grew giant.

"Awww, man, let's get it together!" Jason shouted.

"We need Dinozord power now!" they all shouted, except Tommy.

Their Zords then showed up to help, and Jason jumped inside his.

"All right, powering up all systems!" Jason shouted. "Rangers, log on!"

The others all then jumped inside theirs.

"Zack here, let's get cooking!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, all systems go!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, let's do it!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Polly want a Megazord?" Kimberly asked.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

"Let's show this doofus what we're made of!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"All right Rangers, let's take him out fast!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

"Switching to battle mode now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Time for Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

He played his flute and then the Dragonzord showed up and stood beside the Megazord. Tommy played again and both the Zords walked forward together.

"Let's get him!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" said the others.

Two-Headed Parrot then ran towards the Megazord.

"Get him!" the body head mocked.

Two-Headed Parrot jumped up and hit both the Zords with his hands, one hitting each, knocking them back. He then got back up on his feet and started running towards them, ducking down when the Dragonzord tried to hit him with it's tail, and then blocked a punch from the Megazord, before trying to kick it, but it was blocked. The Dragonzord then tried to hit him with it's tail again, but missed as he ducked under it, before he hit it with one of his claws, before firing his feather-shaped darts at the Megaazord, hitting it and knocking it back.

"They need more power!" Tommy shouted.

He played the flute again, and the Dragonzord spun around and hit Two-Headed Parrot with it's tail, hitting his top head, but when it tired to hit him again, he rolled forward and managed to avoid it. He then got back up and got locked in a grapple with the Dragonzord, and later back away and tried to kick it, but it was blocked, then he tired kicking it again, then punching it, but they were both blocked, and then the Dragonzord hit him and knocked him to the ground. He got back up, just as the Megazord got back up and walked towards the Dragonzord.

"Let's finish him, guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Right! I call on the power of Titanus!" Jason yelled.

Titanus then showed up, and the Megazord jumped onto it.

"Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted.

The Dragonzord then combined with it.

"Give it up, birdbrain!" Jason shouted.

Two-Headed Parrot just stood there, looking nervous.

"The we have on choice." Jason said.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

They fried everything they had at the Two-Headed Parrot, hitting him, making him fall down and destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was fuming.

"I don't believe it! Those Power Brats did it again!" she yelled. "That two-headed monster wasn't twice as smart. It was twice as stupid. I have a headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, the Rangers were all back at the Youth Center. Jason and Tommy were teaching their woman's self-defence class, while the others watched, drinking a parmango smoothie each.

"Stop! Help, help!" a woman shouted, as she threw Tommy to the fall, as he tried to grab her.

"Excellent." Tommy said, as the woman help her back up.

"Mmmm, man, I can drink these things all day." said Zack.

"So, how do you like the parrot?" Ernie asked.

"The parrot?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"Yeah." Ernie said. "Tommy said it's a pinicky eater."

Kimberly turned to Trini and Sophie, before asking Ernie. "He did?"

"Here, give him another one of these." Ernie said, handing her another parmango fruit.

"Thanks, Ernie." Kimberly said, taking it.

She looked confused still and asked Trini and Sophie. "What?"

"I don't know." said Trini.

"You'll have to ask Tommy about this, Kim." said Sophie.

Bulk and Skull then walked into the Youth Center.

"Hey, check this out." said Zack, pointing behind them.

They turned to see Bulk and Skull walking up to Jason and Tommy, dress up for the self-defense class.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Bulk said. "Wait a minute. Where are all the babes?"

"Yeah, these are just a bunch of...moms." Skull said.

"I think it's time for a little practice." said Jason. "Would you two, like to be the attackers?"

"Sure!" Bulk and Skull said together.

"Don't worry ladies, we won't hurt you." Bulk said.

Skull went to attack, but the woman he was up against, grabbed him and turned him around, while Bulk was hit in the chest, by the knee of the one he was up against.

"Oww!" Bulk said.

They both tried again, but Bulk was pulled to the fall, while Skull was hit in the chest and knocked to it.

"We taught them how to do it." said Tommy.

"I knew we could, partner." said Jason, as they hit their fists together.

They others, who had seen the whole thing laughed, as Bulk and Skull was helped up.

"Always remember boys..." said the woman that knocked Skull down.

"..two moms are better than one." both moms said together.

Bulk and Skull then fell face first onto the mat, causing everyone to laugh.


	56. Fowl Play

**A/N: The reason I've had Sophie shout 'It's morphin time!' whenever Zack and Jason are absent, is because until she leaves in Season 3, she is the teams third-in-command. **This is Milo's final appearance, but he will be mentioned a couple more times.****

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Zack was teaching a magic show to Angela and some kids. Angela saw some kids leaving, but she went over to them and brought them back, as Zack juggled some balls.

"Hi, guys. Welcome to the show." he said to the kids. "Have a seat, sit down, and enjoy."

He then juggled again, as Bulk and Skull watched from behind.

"See? Juggling's great." Zack said, as he juggled. "It tones concentration skills, improves hand-eye coordination and it's a great way to impress the ladies."

He then winked at Angela, who then blushed.

"I can do that." Bulk said, walking towards Zack, with Skull behind him.

"Oh, yeah?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Bulk said.

"Let's see?" Zack asked, throwing the balls at Bulk.

Bulk put a snack which he was holding in his mouth and caught all three balls, but he also caused Skull to spill his water all over the floor. The kids laughed as Bulk made a mumbling noise.

"Yeah." said Skull, who then did the same.

The kids kept on laughing as Bulk gave Skull one of the balls, before he started throw the other two into the air and then catching them, while Skull did the same with the third. After doing it a couple of times, they both slipped on the water on the floor from Skull's drink, and they eventually ended up on the floor. The kids laughed at them, while the balls landed on their heads.

"Hey, guys, that's no way to do the hip-hop." Zack said.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other angerly.

"I'll show you how to hip-hop!" Bulk growled, as they got back up.

They both then ran behind the table to grab Zack, but Zack jumped over it, causing Bulk and Skull to crash into each other.

"Hey, kids?" Zack asked. "You want to see me make Bulk and Skull disappear?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

Zack then walked towards the table, as Bulk and Skull came on either side of him.

"Abracadabra, magic and cheer, time to make Bulk and Skull disappear!" Zack said.

He took his hands out of his cloak, and showed Bulk and Skull a tiny toy snake each, which scared them both.

"Sn-Snake!" Bulk screamed.

Skull then ran to Bulk and wrapped his legs around sacredly. Bulk then turned around and ran out of the Youth Center, carrying Skull with him, as the kids laughed.

"Remember, if you're ever in a jam you got to think smart." Zack said to the kids. "Using your brain is the best ticket out."

"Hey, Zack." said Angela, walking towards him. "That was brilliant."

"Aw, it was nothing." Zack said, turning around.

He then reached into his cloak, and brought out a bouquet of flowers. Angela then took. the flowers and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooh..!" the kids all said.

Angela then walked off, and then Zack smiled at the kids. Angela then walked out the room and past Sophie, Trini and the others.

"Ooh-la-la!" said Kimberly, as they walked towards him.

"Zack, baby!" said Trini.

"Nice one, Romeo!" Sophie said.

"What an effusive display of affection." said Billy.

"So, uh, when's the wedding?" Jason asked, making the others laugh.

"Uh, chill, guys." Zack said, blushing. "It's just a little peck on the cheek."

"Oh yeah." said Kimberly.

"Right." said Billy.

"Yeah." said Jason.

"Uh-huh." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had watched the whole thing.

"I'll do everything within my power to show what a real peck on the cheek feels like!" she said.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were now getting up from the counter.

"You guys, we better hurry." said Kimberly. "I promised to meet Tommy at the mall before it closes."

"Hey, Zack, you coming?" Jason asked, stopping by Zack, who finished his magic show.

"Uh, no." said Zack "I, um, I'm gonna hag round here and make sure Angela... I mean the kids... don't need any help."

"Oh, yeah, I believe that one." said Kimberly.

"Sure you would." said Sophie.

"Hey, who is that rad guy that Angela's talking to?" Kimberly asked.

They saw Zack turn around, only to see Angela was talking to a bunch of kids.

"Busted!" Kimberly said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, all right." Jason laughed.

"Later guys." said Zack.

"Later." said Jason.

"Bye." said Trini and Kimberly.

"See you." said Sophie, as Billy waved.

They all then turned around to leave. Zack then turned around to Angela, and saw she was sitting by the counter.

"Here goes nothing." Zack muttered to himself.

Outside the Youth Center, Sophie and the others were walking to the park, when they heard someone shout.

"Hey, Sophie!"

They turned around and saw it was Milo.

"You guys go ahead." said Sophie. "I'll catch up."

"What's this I hear about you seeing a magic show?" Milo asked, as soon as the others were out of earshot.

"It was run by Zack, why do you ask?" Sophie asked.

"Magic is a bunch of hocus pocus." Milo said. "I don't see why you hang out with that vally girl friend of yours or that geek with the glasses."

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed. "Kimberly's my best friend, has been since I moved here! And Billy's helped me lot with my science work!"

"Well, I think it's time you stopped..." Milo said.

"What are you saying, Braddock!" Sophie demanded, her blood boiling.

"You need to stop hanging out with those geek friends of yours, and start be closer to the people at the newspaper." Milo said.

"What did you call them!" Sophie shouted.

"Geeks, why..." Milo said.

"They're not geeks!" Sophie shouted, interrupting him. "They're my best friends, have been since I came here six years ago!"

"Well, you need to..." Milo said, but Sophie had slapped him before he could finish.

"You stay away from me Milo Braddock!" Sophie shouted. "Nobody says those things about my friends! No one!"

She then turned and ran away, tears falling from her eyes, completely heartbroken.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita walked into Finster's workshop.

"Finster, why is it taking you so long to make my new monster?" she asked.

"Sorry, my queen." Finster apologized. "But he's nearly finished and I think you'll find him worth the wait. The Peckster is can destroy any building with just a peck or two."

"Hmm! It had better work" Rita grunted, turning around, before turning back. "Finster, don't blow it this time."

"Yes, my queen." Finster said, as Rita walked away. "I won't you down, I promise."

 **(The park)**

Jason, Billy, Trini and Kimberly were walking by the slide in the park.

"Do you see the look on Zack's face when Angela kissed him?" Kimberly asked the others.

"He was putty in her hands." Jason said.

They then all stooped.

"Speaking of Putties!" Kimberly said.

Putties then came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Guys, spread out!" Jason ordered.

They put their bags down and then separated. A Putty jumped towards Billy, who then kicked it in the chest, then jumped as another tried to tackle him and then ducked when it tried to hit him, and then he grabbed its arms and threw it towards the climbing frame. Trini blocked ones attack and then hit it in the chest, but then it tried to hit her again but she grabbed its arm and pulled it to the ground. She then hit one that was behind her with her elbow and then she kicked another one in the chest, knocking it against a tree.

"Take that, clay-face!" she said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack and Angela were sitting by the counter.

"And how come you never told me you were so good with kids?" Angela asked.

"Hey, well, you know me." Zack said, taking a shake. "I mean, I hate to brag."

They heard Ernie sputter.

"Sorry. Something got stuck in my throat." he said. "It's also affected my hearing."

He then walked off.

"So, Zack..." Angela said, while Zack said. "So, Angela..."

"You go first." Zack said.

"Well...I was thinking..." Angela started to say, which made Zack grin. "If you don't have any plans tonight, I was wondering if..."

"Yeah?" Zack asked, still grinning.

"If you'd like to take me..." Angela said, as a voice on the TV said. _"We interrupt this program..."_

"Zack!" Ernie called.

"Not now, Ernie." Zack said. "So you were saying?

"Oh my gosh, look!" Angela said, pointing at the TV, getting Zack to look at it.

He saw a giant woodpecker on the TV.

 _"...as this wretched and wicked woodpecker wreaks havoc upon our fair city."_ said the man on the TV. The children came over as he continued to speak. _"Skyscrapers fall with just a few pecks from its horrendous beak into huge piles of rubble."_

"It's all right. Everything will be okay." Zack told the kids.

"Yeah." Angela said. "Stay cool."

"I'm not worried." said an Asian girl with glasses. "I know the Power Rangers will save us."

"Hey, err." Zack said, touching Angela's shoulder. "Why don't I do some magic tricks to keep the kids clam?"

"That's a good idea." Angela replied.

"Cool." said a boy.

"Come on, girls and boys." Angela said.

They all then walked to the middle of the room. Zack then picked up his wand, and saw Bulk and Skull hiding under the table.

"Hey, Bulk." Zack said.

Bulk and Skull both jumped and knocked the table down behind them.

"How would you like to make me disappear?" Zack asked them.

They both got up on their feet.

"Make you disappear?" Bulk asked.

Zack nodded, and then Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"You got to be kidding." Bulk said.

Zack then walked over and pulled the cover off the box of disappearance. Bulk and Skull then walked towards them, while Angela and the kids just watched.

"When I step inside here, you just wave the magic wand and say 'iamag oon'." Zack explained.

"Iamga oon." Bulk repeated, as Zack got inside the box. "Iamga oon."

Zack the pulled the curtain back again.

"Oh, to bring me back, just say 'Zack'. Got it." Zack said, before closing the curtain around him.

"Iamag oon. Iamag oon." Bulk said, waving the wand over the box. "Iamagoon. I...am a...goon?"

He then thought that Zack had tricked him into calling himself a goon.

"I am a goon?!" he shouted.

Skull then laughed, causing Bulk to hit him in the nose with the wand.

"Hey!" Bulk said, putting the curtain back, only to find out Zack was not behind it.

"Hey! He disappeared!" a girl said, as Bulk turned back.

"He's gone!" Bulk said, looking at Skull.

"He's gone?" Skull asked. "Hoo Hoo Hoo!"

"He's gone!" they both said. "Yeah!"

They both then laughed, with Skull dancing around.

"He's gone! He's gone!" they chanted.

Zack, really though, had went over to the lockers unnoticed and then heard his communicator beep.

"Hey, Zordon, let me guess." he answered. "Rita's hatched another birdbrain beast."

 **(Command Center)**

"The creature you refer to is call the Peckster-" Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Zack kept checking to make sure no one was around.

 _"-and he's on a deadly mission to destroy every building Angel Grove."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must stop him before causes anymore damage." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Gotcha. Where are the other Rangers?" Zack asked.

 _"They are fighting the Putties but will join you soon."_ Zordon explained.

"Right. I'm morphin out." Zack said.

"Mastodon!"

He then arrived in the city and started looking for Peckster. He ran down an alleyway looking for him, only to run into a bunch of Putties. He dodged one that tried to hit him with a blade, and then he kicked one in the chest and then blocked another ones attack and then knocked it away. He then ducked as one tried to kick him, and then he kicked another one, and then turned around and kicked then one that tried to kick him, before he then grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down.

 **(The park)**

Jason back jumped off a wooden table and then hit a Putty in the chest. He then ducked as another one tried to hit him, then hit it in the chest, kicked another one away, and then hit it in the back, and then ducked as another tried to jump over him. Kimberly did a couple of back flips and then back jumped onto a wooden table and she then stepped back and kicked a Putty off of it. Jason then knocked a Putty away that came up behind him.

"Hang in there, guys." he said. "We almost have them beat!"

 **(The city)**

Peckster jumped off a fire escape and then came face to face with Zack.

"Ha-ha! Have fear! The Peckster's here!" he said.

"Not for long, seed breath." Zack said.

Peckster then tried to hit Zack, but Zack rolled forward to avoid it and then tried to kick him, but they then got locked in a grapple, and then Peckster hit Zack in the chest, knocking him into a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Peckster asked, as Zack clutched his chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar were watching from the balcony.

"Finally, one of Finster's monsters has done something right." Rita said. "With Zack out of the way, the rest will be easy."

 **(The battle)**

"You don't stand a chance against me, but try if you want to?" Peckster asked, as Zack got back up.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted, bringing it out. "This will ruffle your feathers."

He then tried to hit Peckster, but missed, and when he tried again, Peckster blocked the Power Axe, and the he pecked it and knocked Zack back.

"Oh, no!" Zack said, looking at the Power Axe.

"We'll finish this some other time!" Peckster laughed. "See you later, loser!"

He then back jumped onto a building behind him.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Peckster." Zack shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The Peckster has pulverized Zack!" Alpha said. "What can we do to help him?"

"Don't worry, Alpha, Zack is safe." Zordon said. "Contact him immediately."

Zack then appeared in the viewing globe, still morphed.

 _"Come in, Zordon."_ he said. _"I can't find the others."_

"You're friends can handle the Putties themselves." Zordon explained. "You must go back to the Youth Center. The children need you. You don't want to arouse suspicion by being away too long."

 _"Right, Zordon."_ Zack said.

He then teleported back to the Youth Center.

 **(The park)**

The others were still fighting against the Putties, except Sophie who was still crying somewhere. Jason kicked one, but it blocked it, but Jason then kicked it again, knocking it down, then he turned and kicked another, and then spin kicked another, but missed as it ducked. Billy back up against the climbing frame, but then moved when a Putty tried to kick him, and then he kicked it in the back, before kicking another in the chest, and then jumped over it, ducked under another ones kick, and then pushed it onto a tire. Trini blocked ones attack and then threw it against tree, as more of them surround Billy, before they disappeared.

"And another one bites the dust." Jason said, as they regrouped. "Great work, guys."

They gathered around a wooden bench, when their communicators beeped.

"Yes, Zordon." Jason answered.

 _"Rita is up to her old tricks, Rangers."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must act quickly to save Angel Grove." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

 _"Teleport here at once and I will explain."_ Zordon said.

"But Sophie's not here with us, Zordon." Jason explained.

 _"I will contact her when you arrive."_ Zordon said.

"Right. Let's go." Jason said.

The four of them then teleported.

 **(In a street)**

Sophie was still crying, upset about what Milo had said about her friends, when she heard her communicator beep.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Sophie answered, still crying.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center Sophie. Rita is at it again."_ Zordon said.

"I'm on my way." said Sophie, pressing her teleport button.

She then arrived at the Command Center, juts as the others did too, except Zack and Tommy.

"You got the message, Soph?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Sophie said, wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, okay." Sophie said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. You won't believe what Rita's been up too." said Alpha.

"Rangers... behold the viewing globe." said Zordon.

They all turn and saw the Peckster in it.

"Rita has sent down the dreaded Peckster whose mission is to demolish every home and building in Angel Grove city." Zordon explained.

"Oh, my gosh." said "Kimberly. "This bizarre buzzard is like totally rude."

"Look at the abundance of feathers on that overstuffed ornis." said Billy.

"Good eye, Billy." said Zordon. "The Peckster's powerful wings can cause windstorms adding yet another evil dimension to his fighting arsenal."

"Man, that's just what we need." said Jason. "A wacko woodpecker full of hot air."

"All right, let's go." said Kimberly.

"No, wait, where's Zack?" Trini asked.

"Zack will join you later." said Zordon, as they turned while he spoke. "Right now he's needed at the Youth Center with the children."

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Remember Kimberly, he must conserve his powers." said Zordon.

"Zordon's right." said Sophie. "His powers are limited, remember, Kim."

"Oh, yeah, right." Kimberly said.

"I will contact him if you need him." said Zordon.

"Got it." said Jason. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the docks, which was where the Peckster was.

"There he is!" Jason shouted, spotting him.

They saw him flying though the air.

"Let's go get him!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" the others said.

They all ran towards Peckster, but he flew his way past them, knocking them all down, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. They all got back up, just as Peckster landed on a walkway.

"No, no, Rangers, you better look before you leap!" he said.

"Huh?" Trini asked.

The ground beneath them began to tremble.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, what?" Billy asked.

"What?" Sophie asked.

A Putty then hit them all in the face, knocking them down, and when they got on their knees, they were surrounded.

"You're making this too easy!" Peckster shouted.

They then got back up and started fighting the Putties.

 **(Youth Center)**

A African boy was bouncing black ball, when Bulk and Skull walked up to him.

"Come on, Bulk, bring him back." the boy said.

Bulk then took the ball of the boy.

"Maybe I don't feel like it." he said.

He then shoved the ball right into Skull's chest.

"Yeah. Maybe he don't feel like it." Skull said.

They both then walked over to Angela, and then Bulk tapped her shoulder with the wand.

"Hey, babe..." Bulk said, getting her attention. "The Bulk man is all yours. How about you and me catch the submarine races?"

"I'd rather give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to a hippo in a mud bath." Angela replied, playing pushing him.

Skull then playfully hit himself in the chest, like he was being stabbed.

"Is that a 'no'?" Bulk asked.

"Yes. Now bring Zack back." Angela said.

"Look, Zack is history." Bulk said.

He then remembered he'd said Zack's name.

"I said, 'Zack'." he said, turning to the box.

They all then walked towards the box, and when Bulk pulled the curtains back, Zack appeared.

"Thanks, Bulk." Zack said, stepping out, as the kids laughed.

"Hey, everyone, another live report!" Ernie said.

They all then rushed to the TV.

"Oh, a live report." a boy said as they did.

 _"We interrupt this program to bring you the following updated special report."_ said the newsman, as Bulk and Skull looked confused as to why Zack disappeared and then reappeared. _"We now know, that the Power Rangers are battling with a beastly bird as it attempts to peck away at the very core of Angel Grove city."_

"It's going to be okay, guys." Zack assured the kids. "It's going to be okay."

"Clam down, now." Angela said.

 _"It appears that they are not, as yet, getting the upper hand..."_ said the newsman.

"Hey, Mikey, how you holding up, buddy?" Zack asked the boy with the ball.

"I'm cool." Mikey replied. "I know the Power Rangers are going to think of something really awesome."

"I bet they will too, buddy." Zack said, taking the ball.

He then bounced it on the floor.

 _"In a related story, the chickens have once again flown the coop forcing the price of down pillows up. Stay tuned for further developments..."_ the newsman said, as Zack looked and saw some balloons.

"That's it." Zack said, who then squeezed the ball.

 **(The docks)**

Jason punched one Putty as it tried to jump on him, and then blocked another ones kick, Kimberly kicked ones hand away from her, then turned around and blocked another's attack, and then hit it in the chest. Sophie blocked ones blade with her wrist, and then hit it in the chest, and then turned and tackled another, Trini back flipped to avoid a few of them, and then split kicked two, Billy punched one with both his fists, and then blocked another ones attack, before hitting it in the chest. Peckster then jumped and hit Trini and Kimberly, knocking them both down.

"Let me show you something?" he asked. "I think you'll get a bang out of it!"

He fired some spikes out of his mouth, hitting them both and knocking them down again.

"Kim! Trini!" Sophie shouted, seeing them get hit.

She then jumped and pulled Peckster down.

"Nobody harms or insults my friends!" she shouted, getting back up.

"Well, you'll like this then!" Peckster shouted, also getting back up.

He fired his spikes again, but Sophie moved out of the way before they hit her, and then she jumped and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her legs and spun her around, only letting go when she was in range of the others, making her crash into them.

Billy and Jason then jumped and tried to punch Peckster, but he hit them both and knocked them over him.

"You're looking winded!" he shouted. "Maybe this'll help!"

He started cackling and flapping his wings, creating a strong wind.

"I love this!" he yelled.

The wind was so strong, it sent Billy and Jason flying, and Peckster fired some of his spikes while they were blown away, hitting them as they landed near a road barrier.

"Are you guys all right?" Trini asked, as the girls helped them up.

"Yeah..." Jason answered. "So far."

"But not for long!" Peckster shouted.

He then charged at them, hitting Trini and Sophie with his beak, and then ducked under a kick from Jason, before hitting Billy with one of his claws, and then did the same to Kimberly, after she tried to punch him, and the blocked a punch from Jason, before hitting him as well.

"Now it's time to end this game!" Peckster shouted, moving towards Jason.

"Don't count your chickens yet!" a voice shouted.

They turned and saw Zack show up and kick Peckster away.

"Zack!" Jason shouted, as they ran to him.

"Nice timing, Zack." said Sophie.

"It's good to see you, Zack." Billy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But don't you think this is a bad time for a party?"

They saw he was carrying six balloons, all matching their colours.

"Not if this idea works." said Zack.

"What are talking about?" Sophie asked.

"Hey, Peckster, bet you can't bust these?" Zack asked.

"Excellent." Peckster said. "Finally a little fun before dinner."

He jumped and bust the balloons, but when he tried to do the black one, his beak got stuck in it, and he couldn't get it out when he moved away, or speak for that matter.

"What's the matter bird-breath?" Zack asked. "Cat got your tongue? Or is it a ball got your beak?"

"Great job, Zack." said Jason.

"Thanks." Zack said. "It doesn't take much thought to beat a birdbrain."

Peckster tried to speak, but his beak was still stuck in the ball, before running at them.

"I think it's time to make a feather duster out of you." Zack said.

He brought his Blade Blaster out and fired it at Peckster, hitting him and knocking him down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"No!" Rita yelled, who was watching the whole thing. "Peckster, now you've got to grow!"

She threw her wand down towards Earth, and then Peckster grew giant, with the ball out of his beak as well.

"Whoa!" Zack said, as they moved back a little.

"Come on Rangers, we need Dinozord power..." Jason said.

"..now!" they all shouted.

Their Zords then arrived, with Billy and Trini's firing at Peckster, before they jumped into them.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason ordered.

"Zack here, let's get rocking!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, ready for action!" Billy shouted.

"Let's gut this bird!" Trini yelled.

"Sophie here, online!" Sophie shouted.

"Pterodactyl, powered up!" Kimberly shouted.

"Bring it together!" Jason ordered.

The Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Peckster jumped up into the sky, and hit the Megazord with his beak.

"Let's get him!" Zack shouted.

"Right. Mammoth Shield!" Jason shouted.

The Megazord brought out the Mammoth Shield, and then Peckster started charging towards it.

"Let's see you peck through this!" Jason shouted.

The Megazord walked forward, and hit Peckster with the Mammoth Shield, as he tried to peck through it. He then tried to hit it again, but the Megazord punched him, sending him to the ground, but he got back up quickly, laughing while he did.

"Had enough?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?!" the others shouted.

"I haven't even begun to fight!" Peckster yelled, getting to his feet. "How about a whiff of my toxic tornado, you teenage twerps?"

He speared his wings out and started moving them, laughing while he did, creating the tornado and causing things to fly in the air, some hitting the Megazord, before it too was blown away.

"Who loves ya?" Peckster asked.

He fired more of his arrows from his mouth, hitting the Megazord, making it fall over.

"Come on, guys, we can't give up." Zack said. "We're the Power Rangers!"

"You got an idea like, Zack?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, it's high time we started using our heads." said Zack. "Here goes. Cranial laser, now!"

He fired the laser, which was at the top of the Megazord's head, and hit Peckster in the chest, knocking him down. The Megazord then got back up, and walked over to him.

"Great work, Zack." said Jason. "All right, Rangers, let's finish this birdbrain off! It's time to call on the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword then fell from the sky and landed in the Megazord's hand.

"What?!" Peckster exclaimed. "You think that silly thing scares me?"

The Power Sword powered up.

"All right, Rangers, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword then hit Peckster, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"..and from one final mighty swing from their Power Sword, the Peckster was defeated by Power Rangers. Although..."_ said the newsman, as the kids cheered and Ernie walked to them.

"That was the coolest." Mikey said. "Did you see when the Black Ranger tricked the Peckster with those balloons? He used his brain before he used his fists, just like Zack."

"Where is Zack?" Angela asked, noticing he wasn't here.

Bulk and Skull, who were sitting on a table, Bulk drinking a smoothie while Skull ate some popcorn.

"Where's Zack? Where's Zack?" Bulk mocked. "What does she see in that goody-good anyway?"

"Uh...good looks, brains, maybe some..." Skull said, before Bulk grabbed his ear, and threw his face into the popcorn.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I can't believe you imbeciles have let this happen again." Rita said, walking into Finster's workshop, where Finster, Squatt and Baboo looked worried. "I've obviously been way too nice!"

"But, my queen..." Finster tried to say, before she touched and wiggled his nose. "Yes, it was. Yes, it was. Yes, it was."

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were now sitting at a table in the Youth Center, drinking and talking, except Sophie who was quiet, until they see Zack walk in, wearing a grey suit.

"Ooh! Baby!" said Kimberly, teasingly.

"Hold me back." Trini said, while Kimberly laughed.

"Got a hot date?" Jason asked.

"I'm taking Angela out for a big night on the town." Zack said.

"So what's on the itinerary?" Billy asked.

"I thought we'd start off with a little candlelight dinner, at _Le Petit Bistro_." said Zack.

"Oooh!" said Trini and Kimberly.

" _Tres chic_." said Billy.

"And then maybe a little slow dancing at _Café de Paris_." Zack said.

"Oh..." said Kimberly.

"..Romeo." she and Trini said.

"And then who knows? Maybe a candlelight party for two... _a La_ Zack." Zack said, before Angela interrupted him, as she was behind him.

"Hey, Zack." she said.

Zack turned around, only to find she was not alone, but with a bunch of kids.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she said. "We're only taking the kids to the cartoon festival."

"Kids? Um...cartoon festival?" Zack asked, confused.

"Wait. Did you think this was a date?" Angela asked him.

"Me? No. Uh-uh. No. Uh..." Zack said, turning to the others.

"Oh, no, no. He always dresses like that when he goes to the movies." Kimberly said.

"You're so good with kids, I just assumed..." Angela said, before Zack cut her off.

"Hey, no sweat." he said. "Really."

"Well, we better be going." Angela said, checking her watch.

"Later, guys." Zack said.

"Have a good time." said Billy, as they waved.

"So...what cartoon festival are we gonna go see?" Zack asked Angela.

"Oh, my favorite." said Angela. "A five-hour retrospect of Woody the Woodpecker."

They all laughed as Zack put a hand to his forehead, except Sophie.

"What's up with you, Soph?" Kimberly asked, once Zack and Angela had left.

"Yeah, you've been quiet since the battle?" Trini asked.

"Has it something to do with Milo?" Billy asked.

Hearing that name just made Sophie stand up and walk away, looking upset.

"Hey, Soph!" Kimberly called.

"Soph!" Jason said.

She walked towards the door, until she saw Milo standing in front of her.

"Taking my advice, huh?" he asked.

"Get out of my way, Braddock?" Sophie asked, unaware the others could hear her.

"She called him Braddock." Trini whispered.

"Something must've happened." Billy whispered.

"I see there talking behind your back." Milo said.

Sophie's eyes boiled, so much that she punched him, which the others saw.

"Leave...my...friends...alone!" she shouted, something everyone inside heard.

She then ran outside.

"We better follow her." said Kimberly.

They got up and followed her, finding her at the park, sitting on a bench and crying.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jason asked.

Sophie looked up.

"Let's just say, I don't like him anymore." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Trini asked. "What happened?"

"He said I need to stop hanging out with you guys." Sophie said. "He called you geeks, and told me to hang out with the other newspaper people."

"He said what?" Jason asked.

"He called us what?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, he did." Sophie said, crying again.

Trini sat down beside her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find someone for you, Soph." Trini said.

"Yeah." Sophie said, wiping away the tears. "But when I do, he'll have to respect all of you, including Tommy and Zack."

"I never knew Milo was like that." Billy said.

"I didn't either." said Sophie. "But now I think about it, he did give odd looks every time he saw me with you guys."

"I guess you're better off without him, Soph." said Jason, hugging her like a sister.

"I think I'll just go home now, okay guys." Sophie said, letting go and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!" they all said.


	57. Trick or Treat

**A/N: I had some trouble with this one, due to the fact the monster sung.**

* * *

Sophie was at the Youth Center with Trini and Tommy, watching Kimberly on the balance beam. It had been nearly a week since she found out how horrible Milo was, and how he didn't like her friends, and Trini had told both Tommy and Zack everything the next day, and like the others, they were surprised by what they heard, and she hadn't spoken much since. She had also learned that most of the things he had written in the newspaper, were just to try and get her away from the others, apart from Trini as he agreed with some of the things she liked, like the Forest Spirt statue. She saw Kimberly do a back flip on the beam, and then a spin around on it, while she, Tommy and Trini were getting some food. Kimberly then jumped down and went over to them.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said.

They turned to her.

"Hi." said Tommy.

"Hey." said Trini.

"Hi." said Sophie.

"Wait till you hear the totally awesome news." Kimberly said.

"What?" Trini asked.

"I'm going to be a contestant on the TV game show _Trick or Treat_." Kimberly said.

"No way, that's great." said Trini, high fiving her.

"What?!" Sophie asked in shock.

" _Trick or Treat_?" Tommy asked. "Isn't that like the most popular game show in America?"

"Mmm-hmm." said Trini.

"That's what I've heard." said Sophie.

"Millions of people will see you on TV." said Tommy.

"I'm going to be a star." Kimberly said.

They all laughed, Sophie a bit quieter than the others.

"You guys won't believe this but I can actually win a brand-new car." Kimberly said.

"Wow." said Tommy and Trini.

"That's great, Kim." Sophie said.

"Still bummed about Milo, Soph?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, a little." said Sophie. "I think I'll be fine in about another week or so."

"Right." said Tommy. "I still can't believe he said that to you guys."

"I know, me too." said Trini.

"So you guys gonna come root for me next Saturday?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course. Count me in." said Trini.

"I'll be there, Kim." said Sophie. "But don't blame me if I'm silent for most of it."

"I won't, Soph." said Kimberly.

"Uh, next Saturday?" Tommy asked. "Ah, man...I've got this inner city Karate match I can't miss."

Kimberly looked disappointed.

"Oh. That's okay, Tommy. I understand." she said.

"I'm sure the others will be there, Kim." said Sophie.

"Yeah." Kimberly said, dully. "Hey, you guys, I wonder who my opponent will be."

"Trick or treat..." said a voice behind them.

"Smell my feet..." said another.

They turned to see Bulk and Skull walking over to them.

"It's time to meet..." said Bulk.

"..the dude to beat." Skull finished.

He smelled his underarm while Bulk laughed.

"No way." said Kimberly.

"Way...geeks!" said Bulk. "Skull is gonna win! Big time."

"You ready to meet a real winner...Kimbo?" Skull asked, taking her hand.

"Oh, please." Kimberly said, pulling her hand away, causing Skull to fall into a bowl guacamole.

Bulk then pulled him out.

"Forget it, dweebs." he said. "We got our own strategy worked out."

"Oh, what's that then?" Sophie asked. "You both stupid and brainless you know!"

"Back of, camera girl!" Bulk shouted at her.

"Leave her alone, Bulk." Tommy said.

"That grand prize car is gonna be mine." Bulk said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, mine!" Skull said, pointing to himself.

"Trick or treat, guys." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, and dream on." said Sophie.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing.

"Those bozos just gave me a wonderful idea." she said. "Goldar!"

"Yes, me queen, I have the same idea." Goldar said. "Unleash the Pumpkin Rapper monster. He'll grow where we plant the rotten pumpkin seeds."

"Why haven't you done so yet?" Rita asked him.

"But we've already planted them." Squatt explained.

"Yes, in the park, just like you told us too." Baboo said nervously.

"The Ranger's doom is at hand." Goldar said.

Rita then laughed.

 **(On Saturday)**

Sophie met up with the others at the _Trick or Treat_ show Kimberly was going on, all dressed up. Jason, Zack and Billy were dressed up as the three musketeers, while Trini was dressed as a belly dancer, and Sophie was dressed as a which. Bulk and Skull were there too, Bulk dressed up as a mummy, while Skull was dressed in a jail uniform.

"It's time to win, Skull." Bulk said, as they walked away from the stage. "And remember, if you want to win you have to cheat."

"Turn the tables around." Skull said.

"Yeah, cheat." Bulk said.

"Pretty wild in here, eh, Zack?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Zack answered.

 _"All right everyone, it's time to play..."_ the announcer said.

 _"Trick or Treat!"_ the crowd said, clapping.

Monty, the runner of the show then came up, dressed as a vampire.

"Hi, gang. Welcome to the program. Good to see you." he said. "And now, let's welcome today's two contestants. First, the lovely and beautiful princess Kimberly Hart."

The crowd clapped as Kimberly stood up, with Trini and Zack both holding up a 'Go Kimberly' sign each.

Kimberly then got up and took her place on stage.

"And second, recently escaped from detention...Eugene Skullovich." Monty said.

Skull then got up and took his position beside Kimberly.

"All right, Skull!" Bulk cheered, clapping. "All right..." he saw the crowd wasn't clapping. "..Skull."

"Hi, mom." Skull said to the camera, once he was beside Kimberly.

"And here's how we play, _Trick or Treat_." Monty said. "Each of you takes turns asking me trick questions. If you manage to trick me, you'll be awarded pumpkin points." saying the last bit while flossing his teeth.

"The player with the most pumpkin points by the end of the game wins and today's fabulous treat, a brand new car!" he announced, after finishing flossing his teeth.

The crowd clapped while Skull and Kimberly cheered.

"Mr. Skulloich, you won the coin toss, so you get to ask me the first question." Monty said.

"I do?" Skull asked.

A buzzing noise went of.

"Yes, you do." Monty said, before laughing. "I err, I caught you. No pumpkin points for you."

Kimberly smiled, while the crowd laughed at Skull, quietly.

 **(The park)**

Tommy meanwhile, was walking through the park, on his way to his Karate tournament. He walked by a pumpkin patch, when smoke came into the air.

"Phew! I wonder where all these rotten pumpkins came from?" Tommy asked himself.

He sniffed the air again, and then walked off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"What's he doing there?!" Rita demanded, having seen Tommy walked through the pumpkin patch. "Goldar! I can't...stand it!"

"Don't worry, my queen." Goldar said. "I'll send down the Putties to deal with him."

 **(The park)**

Tommy kept walking through the pumpkin patch, when Putties came out of nowhere.

"Oh, man." he said, spotting them. "It never ends with these clay-brains."

Tommy then ran off and then jumped to a clear area inside the pumpkin patch. He then tried to split kick two, but missed them both, and then he spun around and tried again, and kicked two away this time. One of them then kicked him in the chest, but then he kicked another one and then the one that kicked him. He then jumped to another part of the pumpkin patch, and then kicked another one in the chest.

 **(The game show)**

Back at the _Trick or Treat_ game show, Monty had been asking more questions to both Skull and Kimberly.

"And now, we moved on to Kimberly." Monty said.

"Can you tell me the identity of the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked.

"Good one, Kim." Sophie whispered, while Monty looked puzzled.

Billy, Trini, Zack and Jason all grinned.

"Um...um..." Monty said.

The buzzer went of.

 _"Pumpkin point, Kimberly."_ the announcer said.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, while the crowd clapped.

"So, big deal. You tricked me and you got a pumpkin point." Monty said. "Now, let's see if you can pick up three more points by playing our wicked wheel of misfortune game."

The curtains behind him opened up, reveling the wheel in question. Kimberly then walked up to it, as the crowd cheered on.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was still battling the Putties in the park. He spun around and tried to upper kick one, but missed, and then he tried again, but he missed again. A Putty then jumped behind him, while another jumped in front of him.

 **(the game show)**

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" the crowd chanted, as Kimberly got on the wheel.

She put her hands in the straps on the wheels, and did the same with her feet. She then had her hands and feet tied to the straps, as well as her chest.

"All right!" the crowd said, clapping.

Kimberly closed her eyes, and then the wheel started spinning, with herself screaming while it spun.

 **(The park)**

Tommy kicked at a Putty repeatedly, but he missed as it kept moving back, but then then kicked it and another one at the same time, and then another one right afterwards. He then looked around, and saw all the Putties were on the ground, before they disappeared, and then he ran off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Ooh, I love these game shows." said Squatt, who was watching _Trick or Treat_ in the telescope.

He saw Kimberly get of the wheel and then stand beside Skull.

"..miracles never crease? Chalk up three more pumpkin points." Monty said, before returning to his podium.

"Wow, and it looks like Kimberly's winning." Squatt said.

"Move out of the way." Rita said, coming up behind him.

She moved Squatt out of the way and looked through the telescope.

"When Pumpkin Rapper is ripe, they'll all lose, permanently." Goldar said.

"Yeah!" Squatt cheered.

 **(The park)**

Tommy ran through the pumpkin patch, before stopping.

"Zordon, I think Rita's up to her old tricks." Tommy said into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"Your suspicions are correct, Tommy but go on to your karate match." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy looked annoyed by that.

 _"We will contact you there if the other Rangers should need you_. _"_ Zordon explained.

"Got you, Zordon." Tommy said.

He then ran out of the pumpkin patch.

 **(The game show)**

"Skull...it's your turn to try to trick Monty." Monty said.

"Uh..." Skull said.

He looked at Bulk in the crowd, who was doing hand signals.

"What...is...my...best friend's...scram? Skull asked, but quickly asked. "Name?"

"What friend?" Monty asked.

 _"He's got you there, Monty."_ said the announcer, as the buzzer went off.

"So, you finally tricked me." Monty said. "Well, one pumpkin point for you."

Skull laughed.

"And...you get to play the wicked web of disaster game!" Monty said.

The crowd clapped, as the curtains opened again, and then Skull walked towards the web, as a woman came out, dressed as a witch.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was now at the Youth Center for his karate match. He and several other people were clapping, and then they stopped to watch a dimension. The man was holding two wooden swords, and he began to swing them both around, before doing various kicks, as Tommy and the others watched.

 **(The game show)**

Skull, Monty and the woman were now standing by the web.

"The object of this game, is to collect three bugs in ten seconds." Monty said.

"Yuck, bugs." Zack said, making them miss what Monty was saying.

".. if you can also manage to get out of the web, before the spider gets you." Monty finished.

"No problem-o, drac-dude." Skull said.

Monty and the woman moved away as Skull got ready.

 _"Get ready, set, go!"_ the announcer said.

Skull jumped onto the web and started climbing it, grabbing one of the bugs.

"Yeah, yeah!" Bulk cheered.

Skull then grabbed a second bug, but couldn't get it loose, and then a spider came from the top of it and scared him. It then sprayed stuff all over his face, making him lose his grip on the bug, while the crowd laughed.

"Now we're having fun!" Monty said, who the laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was still watching the dimension. The man did several more kicks, including a tornado kick, and then he started showing the duel swordplay. He then stopped in the middle of the mat he was on, and then everyone clapped.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"So where is this lovely monster, anyway?" Rita asked, getting impatient. "Can you tell us, Goldar?"

"The Rapper's almost ripe, my empress." Goldar explained, as Rita put her eye in the telescope. "He'll awaken soon."

Rita then took her eye back out of the telescope.

"Wake up!" she demanded.

The pumpkins began to move in the pumpkin patch.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching _Trick or Treat_ in the viewing globe.

 _"Kimberly, it's your turn."_ Monty said _"All you need is this question to win the car!"_

The crowd clapped while Kimberly grinned.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I can't stand the excitement." Alpha said.

The viewing globe then went fuzzy, and then the alarm went off.

"Rita is up to something, Alpha." Zordon explained. "You must contact the Power Rangers immediately."

"Oh, just when Kimberly was about to win." Alpha said, walking towards the computer. "Oh, well, I guess that's show biz."

He then pressed a button on the computer.

 **(The game show)**

"Do you really think you can trick Monty Conte again, Kimberly?" Monty asked.

Kimberly looked over at the others, who were motioning to her, by pointing at their communicators. She turned back to Monty and smile, before pretending to be sick.

"Oh!" she said, walking away from her podium. "Oh!" she started to get dizzy. "I don't feel so good."

She then passed out in the middle of the stage. The others then ran up to her, and knelt down beside her, but when she put her head up she winked at them, knowing she was faking it.

"Uh, the stage lights were too much for her." Billy said. "She seems to have experienced a slight cardiac infarction."

"Say what?" Monty asked, as they got Kimberly up.

"Um, fainted." Trini said.

"Oh, right." Monty said. "I knew that."

"Well take care of it." said Jason, as they started to leave.

"Yeah." Trini said.

They walked off the stage, leaving Monty and most of the crowd confused.

"Skull is the winner, by default!" Bulk said, getting up, as Skull laughed.

Bulk then spun around as Skull ran up to him, and then the double high-fived each other.

"We won! We won! We won the car!" they both said.

The Rangers were now backstage.

"I can't believe I lost the car to that bonehead." Kimberly said.

"Sorry, Kimberly." said Jason. "Zordon needs us."

"I know." Kimberly said.

"Of all the times Rita has to attack." Sophie said, before they teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

"Oh, worry, worry, worry, worry." Alpha said, walking around as the Rangers arrived.

"Power Rangers, you have a dangerous mission ahead of you." Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing globe."

They turned to face the viewing globe, only to see a bunch of pumpkins in it.

"It's just a bunch of pumpkins." Zack said.

"No, Zack." Zordon said. "They are Rita's evil doings."

"How, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"These pumpkins can attach themselves to your head making it impossible for you to see and breath." Zordon said.

"Oh, my gosh." said Kimberly.

"When the biggest of them ripens, it will turn into Rita's latest creation, Pumpkin Rapper." said Zordon.

"A pumpkin rapper?" asked Sophie. "That I've gotta see."

"Zordon, what can this monster do?" Trini asked.

"He will try to distract you with his cleaver raps and rhymes then he'll wrap his vines around you and destroy you." Zordon said.

 _"Pumpkin rappin' is a mount happen."_ said Pumpkin Rapper, who just shown up on the viewing globe.

"Man, Rita's got some evil tricks going on this time." said Jason.

"You must go to the park and find this monster before he ripens." Zordon explained.

"What about Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Alpha will contact him if you need him." said Zordon. "Remember Rangers, Tommy must conserve his powers."

"Guys...It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrive at the park, in the pumpkin patch where they'd seen Pumpkin Rapper.

"There they are, guys." Jason said. "Spread out."

"Right." said Billy.

"I'll check over behind those bushes." said Kimberly, running towards the bushes.

The others spread out and looked around the patch.

"Eh, P.U.! What a smell!" Trini said, as she and Zack picked up a pumpkin.

"They're weird, huh?" said Zack. "They don't look dangerous."

"I know what you mean, Zack. Weird." said Sophie, as she and Billy both picked one up.

"Hmmm, it sounds as though they are devoid of any internal substance." said Billy, holding his up to his ear. "Hmmm."

Jason then picked one up as well.

"Well, there's got to be something to them or Zordon wouldn't have sent us out here." he said.

"I know, it's doesn't make sense." said Sophie.

"Yeah, we've gotta locate the..." Jason said, before his pumpkin started glowing.

"Ahh, I can't see!" he shouted, as the pumpkin had attached itself to his head.

"Neither can I!" Sophie shouted, as hers had done the same, as well as the others.

"Get it off!" Zack mumbled.

"What's going on?!" Trini mumbled.

"I can't get it off!" Jason shouted.

"Me neither!" Sophie shouted. "It's like it's glued to my head!"

"I can't get it off my head!" Zack mumbled.

Zack then tried to help Trini get hers off, while Billy did the same for Jason.

"Help!" Trini mumbled.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly said, who hadn't picked up a pumpkin.

Jason tried to karate chop Billy's off him, while Zack had Trini in a head lock, trying to pull hers off, while Sophie still pulled at hers.

"Hang on, you guys!" Kimberly said, running over to them. "I'll get you out of there."

"Well hurry, Kim!" Sophie shouted.

"I can't see!" Jason groaned.

"Just...just stand still for a second?" Kimberly asked, taking out her blade blaster.

She then hit Jason's pumpkin with it, splitting it in half and getting it off his head.

"Thanks. I can breathe again." Jason said.

The pumpkin's Sophie, Billy, Trini and Zack then fell off.

"Ah, that's better." Zack said. "Man, what happened?"

"They all came off when Kimberly cut mine off." Jason said. "They must be connected somehow?"

"Thanks, Kim. I owe you one." said Sophie.

"Don't mention it, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Look at them!" Billy shouted. "Their all moving!"

They looked around and saw the pumpkins moving around the patch.

"This is not good, guys." said Kimberly. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

"Look!" Billy shouted, as two pumpkins rose up from the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Sophie.

The two pumpkins then turned into pumpkin head Putties, followed by more of the pumpkins.

"Let's get them!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Putties charged in and they began fighting them, Jason pushed one aside, then kicked a second in the head, then blocked a third's attack, and then punched a fourth in the head, knocking it down, causing it to turn back into a pumpkin. Zack elbowed one in the face, then blocked a second ones kick, before kicking it in the head, then blocked a third ones attack and then kicked it in the head, knocking it to the ground, where it turned back into a pumpkin. Billy hit one in the chest, then kicked a second in the head, followed by a third, then elbowed a fourth in the chest and head, then kicked a fifth in the head, knocking it down, causing it to turn back into a pumpkin. Trini ducked under ones punch, before turning around and tackling it, then she back flipped to avoid a second ones blade, before she kicked the blade and then the Putty, knocking it to the ground, where it turned back into a pumpkin. Sophie punched one in the chest, then rolled forward to avoid another ones blade, before tackling it, then elbowed a third one in the chest and then kicked it in the side, knocking it down, where it turned back into a pumpkin. Kimberly forward flipped, then ducked as one tried to jump kick her, then hit a second one in the head and knocked it aside, then hit a third in the chest, grabbed it by the arm and pulled it down, then kicked a fourth one in the head, knocking it to the ground, where it turned back into a pumpkin.

"Take that, board head." Kimberly said, as the regrouped around her.

"Good job, guys." Jason said.

"But not good enough." Trini said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kimberly said. "Every time we knock them down, more of them pop up."

More Putties then showed up, with pumpkins on their heads.

"These pumpkin heads keep coming." said Zack.

"Here we go again." said Kimberly.

"Hold it, guys." Billy said, pointing at something. "Do you see what I see?"

"Whoa!" Trini said.

They looked at where he pointed, and saw a big pumpkin behind the Putties.

"That's a bit big, isn't it?" Sophie asked.

"That's got to be the rapper's pumpkin." said Jason. "Let's check it out."

They all jump towards it, and landed near it.

"Man, what a whopper!" Zack said.

"Come on, guys. Let's wake this vegetable up." Jason said.

"Yeah!" they all said.

 _"duh, duh, duh, trick or treat."_ Kimberly said.

 _"You're incomplete."_ Billy said.

 _"To the Power Rangers you can be."_ Jason said.

 _"Which you can't beat."_ Sophie said.

 _"All you are..."_ Trini said.

 _"Is P-P-Pumpkin meat."_ Zack said.

They all laughed, and then the pumpkin move, rolling away, and then turned into Pumpkin Rapper.

" _Ooh, you Rangers make me mad."_ he started to sing. " _Waking me up, with a rap that bad..."_

"Rapper, now it's time for us to beat you." Jason said.

"Hi-yah!" they all said.

 _"Well, you think that's something you can do? Well, I've got some friends who'd like to meet you."_ Pumpkin Rapper sang. _"Attack now, get them!"_

The Putties then attacked, and they all brought out their blade blasters. Jason knocked one aside, before hitting another one with it, then turned around and kicked a third, before hitting it with his blade, followed by a fourth. Zack tried to hit two, but they blocked it with their blades, but Zack then backed it away and then hit one in the chest, followed by the other, he the blocked a third ones kick, before hitting it with the blade. Billy kicked one in the head, then knocked a second one aside, then spun around and kicked a third one, before hitting the second with his blade, and then ducked under a kick by the first. Trini knocked one aside, then rolled forward to avoid a second ones kick, then turned around a hit a third one with her blade, before back flipping, knocked the first one aside and hit the second with her blade, followed by the second. Sophie blocked ones blade with her own, then she tackled it and then back flipped to avoid a second ones kick, she then turned around and hit a third with her blade, and then spun around and did the same with the second. Kimberly knocked one aside with her blade, then kicked a second one away by hitting it's hand, and then hit a third in the chest, then she spun around and hit it with her blade, then forward flipped, blocked a punch by the first one, turned around and hit the third with her blade, and then did the same with the first.

 _"Ooh, is that the best you can do?"_ Pumpkin Rapper sang, as they ran towards him.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

 _"Welcome to my pumpkin patch, perhaps you'd like to play some catch."_ Pumpkin Rapper sang, bringing out something that looked like a vine like rope.

He throws the vine at them, causing all of them to drop their blade blasters, first Trini and Zack, then Kimberly and Billy, and finally Sophie and Jason. He then fried a even bigger vine out of his hands, wrapping it around them.

" _Be the first one on your block, to feel the Megapumpkin shock."_ Pumpkin Rapper sang.

He then fried something from the vines, hitting them all, making them fall on top of each other.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen what had happened in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha cried, before turning to him. "They can't take another shock like that."

"Alpha, contact Tommy immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Most of the karate competitors had been now.

"And now, for our final contender, Tommy Oliver, representing Angel Grove." said an announcer.

Tommy then walked past some of the other competitors, when he heard his communicator beep.

"Oh, man, I'm history." he said to himself.

He then walked back past the others towards the lockers.

"Apparently, Tommy is a no-show, making our winner, by default, Chip Hayes." said the announcer, just as Tommy got to the lockers.

"Zordon, come in." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, Rita's Pumpkin Rapper monster is overwhelming the Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy didn't like the sound of that.

 _"You must get to the park immediately."_ Zordon instructed.

"I gotcha. I'm morphin out of here." Tommy said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the park and and cut the vine holding the others with his Dragon Dagger, causing Pumpkin Rapper to fall over.

"Yow!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, before getting back up. "Ooh-Hoo-Hoo-How!"

"Come on, Rangers!" Tommy said, as they gathered around him.

"Good job, Tommy!" Jason said.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

"I owe you one, Tommy!" Sophie said.

 _"You cut my vine but you're still mine."_ Pumpkin Rapper sang.

"All right, guys, I'm gonna rush him." Tommy said. "Get your weapons ready, all right!"

"Right!" they all said.

Tommy then started to rush towards Pumpkin Rapper.

 _"Better run fast, or you'll feel the blast."_ Pumpkin Rapper sang.

He fired something out of his eye at Tommy, but Tommy still ran, then jumped and hit him with his Dragon Dagger, then kicked him, and then got locked in a grapple.

"All right, guys, do it!" Tommy yelled, looking at the others.

"Right! Time for Megablaster power, now!" Jason said.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, holding their Power Weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

" _Hasta la_ pumpkin, squash brain." Tommy said.

He jumped and kicked Pumpkin Rapper in the chest, knocking him away, but he quickly got back up.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted.

They fired the Megablaster at him, hitting him in the chest, making him fall down to the ground, destroying him.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furouis, and was looking angry at Squatt, Baboo and Goldar.

"Ah! Why, you worthless bunch of brainless..." she hit Squatt with her wand. "..lazy..." she hit Baboo with it. "..losers!" she hit Goldar with it. "You blew it again! Oh!"

She then went back to hitting them.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy and Kimberly were walking out of the Youth Center.

"We sure made deep-dish pumpkin pie out of that monster." Tommy said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it cost you your karate match, Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Hey, they'll be other trophies, but you would have looked great in that car." Tommy replied.

"I really, really, really wanted the car." Kimberly sighed.

"Hey, Kim, you don't have to win a prize on a stupid game show to know you're a winner." Tommy said.

"That we're both winners." Kimberly said.

Sophie then walked up to them, having heard them talking.

"What you talking about?" she asked them.

"Oh, about how I blew the karate tournament to help you guys." Tommy said.

"And how I lost the car to Skull." Kimberly said.

"You both had your days ruined, thanks to Rita." Sophie said.

They all then heard a noise, and turned to see Bulk and Skull coming over, in the car Skull had won, before stopping in front of them, still in costume.

"Hey, babe." Skull said, taking off his sunglasses. "Want to take a ride in my brand-new car?"

Bulk hit him in the shoulder.

"Our brand-new car, pinhead." he said.

"Dream on, Skull." Kimberly said.

"And you only won it by default." Sophie said.

Skull put his glasses back on.

"You two, out of the car." a woman said, walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Skull asked.

"I represent networks standards and practices." the woman said. "We reviewed your episode of _Trick or Treat_ , and discovered you and Bulk were cheating."

Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly laughed.

"The car goes back to the network, so get out." the woman said.

"We've been busted, Bulky-boy." Skull said, as Bulk took of his seat belt.

The three friends still laughed, as Bulk and Skull got out of the car, and then the woman got in and closed the door. She then dove off, but Bulk started spinning around, as part of his mummy costume was stuck in the car door.

"Stop the car!" he shouted, still spinning.

The costume wrapping that was in the car then snapped, causing a dizzy Bulk to crash into Skull.

"Well, I guess you win some, you lose some." Tommy said.

"You said it, Tommy." Sophie said, being completely happy for the first time all week.

"Trick or Treat, guys!" Kimberly said.


	58. Irresponsible Rangers

**A/N: This is my last original chapter for season 1, as my next one takes place in season 2.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends were coming out of class at Angel Grove High.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the Youth Center." said Zack.

"I know, me too." said Jason.

"And at least Sophie's back to normal." said Trini.

"Yep! I'm so over Milo now." said Sophie.

"You guys better go ahead." said Tommy. "I got a Karate practice at the park."

"And I've got to finish working on something in my lab." said Billy. "But I'll meet you guys there later."

"Yeah, me too." said Tommy.

"Well, you better." said Zack. "Cause I heard Ernie's got a new drink over there today."

"We'll be there for it." said Billy.

"Well, see you later." Sophie said, waving as they left.

 **(Rita's palace)**

In her palace, Rita was asleep, but Baboo had seen the whole thing.

"So, they're going to try new drink eh." he said to himself.

He made his way over to his lab, where he had made the punk potion.

"Let's see what happens when they drink this." he said.

He then made a new potion with the help of his equipment.

"When they drink this, they'll be so irresponsible, they won't be able to fight anyone." Baboo said.

He then laughed, before leaving. He arrived at the empty Youth Center.

"Now, this goes in here..." he said as he poured his potion over one of the new drink's ingredients. "..and then it should make them act irresponsible when they drink it."

He then disappeared. Ernie then came back and picked the ingredients up, not knowing what had happened. He walked back to his counter, just as the people started showing up, which made him smile. The Rangers went inside the Youth Center, and they saw it was hopping with people.

"Hey, guys." Ernie said, as they walked over to him. "You want to try the new drink I made?"

"Yeah, sure." Kimberly said. "What is it like."

"It's called a chocolate punch smoothie." Ernie said, starting to make it.

"Man, I can't wait to try it." said Zack.

"Yeah, me too." said Sophie.

"Well, look what we have here." said Bulk, who was behind them with Skull. "Trying out the new smoothie, huh?"

"What's it to you, Bulk?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, just trying out the new smoothie." Bulk said.

"Yeah, trying it out." Skull said.

Skull then walked up to Kimberly.

"You could always share mine, babe." he said to her.

"Ugh, gross." Kimberly said.

"She doesn't share drinks with idiots, Skull." Sophie said.

"You calling me an idiot?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sophie said. "So why don't you both leave."

"We'll see who's leaving, little miss camera." Bulk said, about to grab her.

"Hey!" Jason said, grabbing Bulk's arm. "She doesn't listen to you!"

"Uh, Bulk, Skull." Zack said. "I think you two better leave, before this gets worse."

"Oh, really." Bulk said. "Let's grab the girls."

They both tried to grab Sophie and Kimberly, but Zack and Jason grabbed them both and knocked them onto the table, making them dizzy.

"I think you two need to leave before you get worse." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Baboo was watching what was happening through the telescope.

"Well, five of the Rangers are there." he said to himself. "Better that than none."

He then looked to see where Billy and Tommy were.

 **(The park)**

At the park, Tommy was doing his Karate practice. He did a jump kick, then and lower tackle and then a chest punch, before he stopped and bowed.

"Hey, Tommy." Billy said, walking towards him.

"You finish what you were working on?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I have." Billy said. "Come on, let's meet up with the others."

"Yeah, let's go." Tommy said, as they started walking away.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita then woke up and saw Baboo looking through the telescope.

"What are you looking through there for?!" she demanded.

"Watching Billy and Tommy leave the park." Baboo answered, turning to her.

"Huh? Let me see?" Rita asked him.

She pushed Baboo out of the way and saw them walking.

"Where are they heading?" she asked.

"To meet the others at the Youth Center." Baboo explained.

"They're going to meet up with the others, huh?" she said. "Well, I don't think so. Send down the putties!"

"At once, my queen." Goldar said, who'd just shown up.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Billy kept on walking, until the Putties showed up out of nowhere, surrounding the two of them.

"Oh, great." said Tommy.

"Yeah, talk about bad timing." Billy said.

They both then started to fight them, Tommy split kicking two of them, while Billy hit one in the chest.

 **(Command Center)**

Zordon and Alpha saw what was going on in the park in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Billy and Tommy are in trouble." Alpha said.

"I know, Alpha." Zordon said. "We must call the others and send them to assist them."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, walking to the computer.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull had now left and the Rangers had just gotten their new smoothies.

"Well, guys." Jason said. "Cheers."

"Cheers." they all said, clinking their cups together.

"Cheers, Soph." Zack said.

"Cheers, Zack." Sophie said, as the rest drank theirs.

They clinked their cups together, but Zack had done it a bit hard, causing Sophie to drop it onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Soph." Zack said.

"Oh, don't worry, Zack." Sophie said.

"Ur, let me get you another one?" Zack asked, before drinking some of his.

Their communicators then went off.

"Let's go." Jason said, and they walked over to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." he answered.

 _"Rangers, Billy and Tommy are in trouble at the park."_ Zordon said. _"They need your help."_

"What are they up against?" Trini asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"A bunch of Putties." Alpha said, looking at them in the viewing globe.

 _"Well, can't they handle them by themselves?"_ Zack asked.

 **(Youth Center)**

"What?!" Sophie asked in shock. "Guys, their our friends. We have to help them."

"I'm sure they can handle a few Putties by themselves, Soph." Kimberly said.

They walked back to the table they were on, except Sophie.

"Zordon, something's wrong with the others." she said into her communicator.

 _"I know, Sophie."_ Zordon said. _"I could tell by the way they sounded."_

"What should I do?" Sophie asked.

 _"Teleport to the park to assist Tommy and Billy."_ Zordon said. _"I'll keep an eye on them."_

"I'm on my way." Sophie said.

She checked to see if nobody was around, and when it was clear, she teleported, and saw Tommy kick a Putty in the chest, while Billy grabbed one by the arm and threw it down. She then grabbed one by the arm, as it was about to hit Billy from behind, and hit it in the chest, and the kicked it away from them.

"Thanks, Soph." Billy said.

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked, hitting one in the chest with his elbow.

"We got the call for help." Sophie said, kicking one away from her. "But they thought you could handle this by yourselves."

"They said what?" Billy asked, tackling one.

"Yeah, you got it, Billy." Sophie said, punching one in the chest.

Tommy then tornado kicked one, and then grabbed another and pulled it down to the ground. Billy punched one in the chest a few times, and then kicked another one away from him. Sophie tackled one, and then grabbed another and pulled it down to the ground, before they disappeared.

"That was close." Billy said. "Thanks for the help, Soph."

"Don't mention it, Billy." Sophie said.

"Did Kim and the others really say we didn't need help, Soph?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Sophie said.

Their communicators went off.

"We read you, Zordon." Sophie answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the Command Center at once." Zordon said. "We've found out what's happened to the others."

 **(The park)**

"We're on our way." Sophie said.

They looked around to see if anybody was near, and when they saw no one around, they teleported. Alpha was working on the computer when they arrived at the Command Center.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid that the others actions are not their fault ." Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe."

They turned to the viewing globe and saw Baboo pouring something on the chocolate that was in Ernie's new smoothie.

"Baboo has poured an irresponsible potion on Ernie's new smoothie." Zordon said.

The viewing globe then showed them everyone in the Youth Center acting inappropriately, including Ernie and the other Rangers.

"Anyone who drinks it, becomes irresponsible, and cannot control their actions." Zordon said.

"But how can it be that, Zordon?" Billy asked, as they turned back to him. "I mean, Sophie was there, and she's fine?"

"But, Billy wait, I dropped my cup." Sophie said. "You, Tommy and I are the only ones who haven't had any. It must be the smoothie."

"You never had any?" Tommy asked.

"No." Sophie said. "Zack and I clinked our cups together, and I dropped mine afterwards."

"Is their a cure, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Billy, there is." Zordon said. "But it requires a rare fruit juice made from the Mango Berry."

"Where can we find one?" Sophie asked.

"They are located on the island of mysterious fruit." Zordon said.

They turned back the viewing globe, and saw the island in question, and then the Mango Berry's.

"That is what you need to get to return everyone to normal." Zordon said.

"Then that's where we're going." Sophie said.

"I'm teleporting the others here, and will keep them locked in this cage until you get back." Alpha said, showing them the cage that had held, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly, back when they were turned into punks. Alpha then pressed a few buttons on the computer, and the others were then teleported into the cage, lying around like they were alseep.

"Hang on, guys." Sophie said.

She, Billy and Tommy then teleported to the island.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the battle through the telescope and had heard what Zordon had told the Rangers.

"Baboo!" she shouted.

"Yes, your evilness." Baboo said, walking up to her.

"That potion you made!" she demanded. "It seems to have made four of the Rangers irresponsible."

"Why, thank you, your evilness." Baboo said.

"You tried a potion once before, and it backfired on you, remember." Squatt said.

"Only because they found a way to cure it." Baboo said. "I doubt they'll find a cure for this one."

"Don't be so sure." Finster said, looking though the telescope. "Sophie, Billy and Tommy have just been teleported to the island of mysterious fruit."

"What?!" Rita asked, fuming, pushing him out of the way. "Send down the Putties to stop them!"

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said.

"And Finster, make me a monster to assist them!" Rita ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Finster said, walking of to his workshop.

"I'll go down with the Putties, your empress." Goldar said.

"Good idea, Goldar." Rita said, who then laughed.

 **(The island)**

Sophie, Billy and Tommy then arrived at the island.

"Let's go." Sophie said. "The quicker we find that fruit the better."

"Yeah." Tommy said.

The three of them walked around the island looking for the Mango Berries. They looked from behind rocks to behind trees.

"I found them!" Billy said.

"Nice one, Billy." Sophie said, as they ran up to him. "Where?"

"On top of that hill." Billy said, pointing to the top of a small hill.

"Yes, nice one, Billy." said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Goldar a bunch of Putties behind them.

"Oh, just great." Tommy muttered.

"You're not taking that fruit back with you, Power Bozos!" Goldar shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Sophie shouted. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Hi-yah!" they all said.

"Attack! Goldar shouted.

"Let's do it!" Sophie shouted.

They then started fighting the Putties, with Tommy battling Goldar, by getting his Dragon Dagger locked with Goldar's sword. Billy elbowed a Putty in the chest and then kicked a second in the chest, and then tackled a third. Sophie hit one in the chest, then kicked one in the head, and then grabbed a third one by the arm and pulled it to the ground.

"You think you can stop me, Green Ranger!" Goldar said, hitting Tommy with his sword, knocking him down.

"Tommy!" Sophie shouted.

She and Billy then ran up to him.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy said.

"One of us has to get the fruit, while the rest of us keep him busy." Sophie said, pointing at Goldar, who was now alone.

"I'll go." Billy said. "You two are better fighters than I am."

"Right, but you better not go unprotected." Tommy said. "Take my shield with you."

Tommy took Billy's hand, and put it on his shield, and it was transferred to Billy.

"Thanks Tommy." Billy said, looking at the shield around him.

"Let's do it, guys!" Sophie said.

"Right!" they both said.

Tommy and Sophie then charged at Goldar, holding their weapons, Sophie bringing out her Power Claw, while Billy started climbing the hill towards the Mango Berries. Golder, seeing what they were planning however, fired lasers out of his sword at Billy, but the Dragon shield deflected them, and they stopped altogether when Tommy hit Goldar with his Dragon Dagger. Sophie then hit him in the chest with her claw, and then knocked his sword out of his hands, and then kicked him with both her legs, knocking him down and away from them. Billy kept climbing the hill and eventually got to the top, and quickly grabbed the fruit.

"I've got it!" he shouted, jumping down to them.

"Nice work, Billy." Sophie said, high fiving him. "Now let's get outta here."

"Right!" Tommy and Billy both said.

"No you don't!" Goldar shouted, picking up his sword.

He fired lasers at them, but missed as they teleported just before it hit them.

"No!" he shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

They arrived back at the Command Center, and gave the fruit to Alpha, who was working on the cure.

"Here it is, Alpha." Sophie said, giving it to him.

"Thanks, Sophie." Alpha said taking it. "I'll get to work on the antidote right away."

"I think you might need this back, Tommy." Billy said, putting Tommy's hand on the Dragon shield, transferring it back to him.

"Thanks, buddy." Tommy said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious that the Rangers had escaped with the Mango Berries.

"Finster!" she shouted. "Is the monster ready?!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said. "I've just finished it."

He put it into the machine and spun the wheel on it, putting it in. It was shaped like a giant cockroach.

"His name is Cockmoach, my queen." Finster said.

Cockmoach then came out of the machine.

"Coackmoach hear, my queen." he said. "I'm ready to serve."

"Go down to Earth, and destroy the Power Rangers!" Rita ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Cockmaoch said.

He teleported away from the palace and landed in the park.

"Now to lure the Power Rangers out!" Cockmoach laughed.

He then began to destroy the city.

 **(Command Center)**

While Alpha was still making the antidote, the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Sophie asked, now de-morphed, along with the others.

"Rita has sent down the dreaded Cockmoach to destroy the city, before we can bring back the others." Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe."

They turned back to the viewing globe, and saw Cockmoach causing havoc in the park.

"A giant cockroach." Sophie said. "Now I've seen everything."

"You must stop him, before he destroys Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"But what about the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'll try to finish the cure as fast as possible." Alpha said.

"Right." Sophie said. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

They then arrived at the park, Tommy kicking Cockmoach when they did, knocking him away.

"Stop right there!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, the Power Rangers." Cockmoach said. "About time you showed up!"

"You're going down, Cockmoach!" Billy shouted.

"Let's get him!" Sophie ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they all said, bringing out their weapons.

They then charged in, with Billy jumping up and hitting him with his Power Lance, Sophie then jumped up and hit him with her Power Claw, and then Tommy fired something out of his Dragon Dagger at him, knocking him down.

"Let's see how you like this!" Cockmoach shouted, getting back up.

He fired several spikes from his hands, hitting them.

"Man, he's tough!" Billy moaned.

"We've got to hold out, Billy!" Tommy said.

"Tommy's right!" Sophie said. "We've got to hold until the rest get here!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I don't think so." Rita said. "Now, magic wand, make my monster grow!"

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Cockmoach then grew giant, making the Rangers back away.

"Oh, great!" Billy said.

"Alpha, please tell me the cure's ready!" Sophie shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the cure.

"I've only made enough for two of them, Sophie." Alpha said.

 **(The** park)

"Then give it to Trini and Zack!" Sophie shouted.

"What?!" Billy asked in shock.

"It makes sense." Sophie said. "We don't need Jason and Kim for the Dragonzord fighting mode!"

"She's right, Billy." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Oh...oh, right Sophie." Alpha said.

He walked over to the others in the cage, and sprayed the cure on Zack and Trini, bringing them around.

"Oh, man!" Zack moaned.

"Hi, Alpha." Trini said, looking around to see the Command Center. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, Rangers." Zordon said. "Sophie, Billy and Tommy are in trouble!"

"But what about Jason and Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"I'm sure working on the cure." Alpha said. "You'll have to handle this one without them."

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

They both turned to see the others running from a giant cockroach.

"You'll have to use the Dragonzord fighting mode for this one." said Zordon. "As we need more time to bring round the others."

"We're on it, Zordon." said Zack. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They both then arrived at the park, where the others were.

"Guys!" Zack shouted.

"Zack! Trini!" Sophie shouted, running up to them. "You're back to normal!"

"Yeah, but what happened, guys?" Trini asked.

"We'll tell you later." Billy said. "Right now, we better stop this cockroach."

"Right!" they all said.

"Time for the Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted, playing his flute.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the others shouted.

Their Zords soon arrived, and they jumped into them.

"Let's get him guys!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, all systems go!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, powered up and ready!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Let's from the Dragonzord fighting mode!" Zack ordered.

"You got it, Zack!" Tommy shouted.

The Zords then combined into the Dragonzord fighting mode, with Zack, Billy, Trini and Sophie in the cockpit.

"Dragonzord fighting mode..." Zack said.

"..powered up and ready for action!" they all shouted.

"You think you can stop me with that?" Cockmoach asked. "I think not!"

He fired the spikes out of his arms at them, hitting the Dragonzord, knocking it back.

"We've got to stop this guys!" Zack moaned.

"Let's try the staff." Sophie suggested.

"Good idea, Soph!" Trini said.

They then brought out the Dragonzord's staff, and tried to hit him, but missed as he moved out of the way, and then again, when they tried to hit him again.

"He's too fast for us!" Trini yelled.

"I don't think so." Billy said. "I say we let him charge us, and then hit him!"

"Good idea, Billy." Sophie said.

They then had the Dragonzord stop moving, making Cockmoach look surprised.

"Oh, what's the matter, given up?" Cockmoach asked.

He then charged in at them.

"Now!" Zack shouted.

They powered up the Dragonzords staff.

"Uh-oh!" Cockmoach said.

"You've had it, Cockmoach!" Sophie shouted.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

They then hit him with the Dragonzord's powered up staff, and hit him in the chest, making him fall down and destroying him.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"All right!" Sophie said.

"We did it!" Tommy cheered on the ground.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious, having lost again.

"I can't believe they beat us again!" she shouted.

"Blame Goldar." Baboo said. "It was his fault they got the cure for my potion."

"It was Finster's fault the monster lost!" Goldar shouted.

"Don't blame me, Goldar!" Finster said.

"And I had nothing to do with it." said Squatt.

"Shut up!" Rita shouted. "Oh, I've got another headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

All of them were now at the Youth Center, except Sophie. Jason and Kimberly were back to normal, and Billy and Tommy had told the others about the irresponsible potion Baboo had put on the chocolate, making act irresponsible.

"I can't believe we acted like we didn't care about anyone but ourselves." Kimberly said.

"I know, me neither." said Jason.

"I guess it's a good thing a caused Sophie to drop her cup or it would've been just you two out there." Zack said, looking at Tommy and Billy.

"Yeah, true." Billy said. "And at least the potion's gone from the chocolate now."

"Hey, where is Sophie anyway?" Kimberly asked, noticing Sophie wasn't with them.

"I don't know." said Trini.

"Here she comes." Tommy said, pointing at her.

They turned around, as she walked over to them.

"Where've you been, Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"Never you mind." Sophie said, walking to the counter.

"Hey, Soph, you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sophie said, getting a smoothie.

"You don't think she had some of that before the potion was removed." Jason whispered.

"She can't have." Zack whispered.

"Ha-ha, I got you!" Sophie laughed.

"Oh, very funny." Trini said.

"I was just pretending." Sophie said, sitting down beside her. "To show you what happened to you guys."

"Well, you sure had us fool." Jason said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

They all then laughed, as they drank their smoothies.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I gave Billy the Dragon shield, is because he was the only male Ranger during season 1 who never got to wear it, so I felt like is was fair he should get to wear it once.**


	59. Second Chance

Sophie was in the Youth Center sitting with Jason and Zack, doing some homework she had to finish when she heard Ernie say. "Uh-uh-uh. Nobody looks until I'm ready."

She looked up and saw Ernie was holding a piece of paper in his hand and was being followed by a bunch of little boys, dressed as soccer gear, walking towards the wall.

"Come on, man." a boy said.

"Hurry." said another."

"Okay, I'm ready." Ernie said, pinning it to the broad on the wall. " _Da, da, da, dah,_ the junior soccer team tryout results."

"Hey, Ernie." Jason said, as Ernie walked back to them, while the boys were looking at the list he put up.

"How you doing, guys?" he asked. "Anything I can get for you?"

"No. We're okay." said Jason, as the boys started to leave.

"Thanks." Zack said.

They noticed a boy still looking at the list.

"Hey, Ernie, who's that?" Jason asked. "He looks kind of bummed out?"

Sophie turned around to see who Jason was talking about.

"He sure does." said Zack.

"Oh, that's Roger and I know just how he feels." Ernie said. "I hate choosing teams."

"Did he make reserve at least?" Sophie asked.

"I already picked enough reserves, Sophie." Ernie said, as Roger came over.

"Gee, Ernie, I love soccer but I guess I'm not any good at it." Roger said.

"Roger, I'm really sorry about all this." Ernie said. "I mean, everybody tried so hard."

"Ernie, why don't you just give the kids a second change?" Jason asked.

"Hey, if it was up to me, I'd give everybody who didn't make the team a second change." Ernie said. "The kids deserve it."

"Um, Ernie, isn't it up to you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, your the coach." Sophie said.

"That's right." Ernie said, putting his hand on the side of his head. "It is up to me. That's it then. We're gonna have a second tryout."

"Yes!" Roger cheered.

"All right, Ernie." said Zack.

"And this time I'm gonna make it." said Roger.

"I think you will, Roger." Sophie said.

"Thanks, ur..." Roger said.

"It's Sophie." Sophie said, holding her hand out.

"Thanks Sophie." Roger said, shaking it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita and Goldar had seen the whole thing.

"If the Rangers want to help that brat play ball, we should supply the equipment." Goldar said.

"Yes." Rita said, turning to him. "Bring me a ball that will kick around the Rangers."

Squatt and Baboo had ran towards them as she spoke. Green electricity then landed on a ball.

"I have just the thing, my queen." Finster said. "The Soccadillo monster ball."

"Will it destroy the Power Rangers?" Rita asked.

"Yes, when fully energized." Finster explained.

"Continue charging it, we'll send it down as soon as it's ready." Goldar said.

"And then we'll have the thing to clobber those Rangers." Rita grinned.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Bulk and Skull were walking down a hallway laughing. As soon as they were out of sight from the hallway, they moved towards their lockers, which were near Tommy's. Tommy then turned towards his friends, who were on the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, Jase, I hear you and Zack got Ernie to give Roger another tryout for the junior soccer team." he said.

"Yeah, Ernie's great." Jason said. "He's giving all the runners up and second change."

"Wow! So do you think Roger will make it this time?" Trini asked.

"After training with the Jase-man and me? Oh, he'll ace it." Zack said.

He started kicking a soccer ball on his knee, when Bulk grabbed it in the air.

"Hey!" Zack shouted, while Bulk laughed.

"Don't you think someone who knows soccer ought to train the kid?" Bulk asked.

"And that would be..?" Billy asked.

"Obviously you haven't seen me, on the practice filed." Bulk said.

"I don't think anybody has." Kimberly laughed.

A crowd started forming around them.

"That's because I don't need practice." Bulk said, while Zack tried to take the ball back. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Careful, guys." Jason said.

"Uh-uh. You know you shouldn't be doing this in the hallway." Trini said.

"Yeah, okay." Skull mocked.

Ms, Appleby came round the corner, as Bulk got ready to kick the ball, and then he did, very hard at them, but they ducked and it caused Ms. Appleby to drop some papers she was holding, then it hit the back wall, knocking something off it, then it came back at them and just barely missed Tommy's wrist, before hitting Bulk in the chest, and then went back, but Zack caught it.

"See, Bulk?" Zack said, as Bulk fell back against a locker. "Somebody could have gotten hurt."

"And that's why you don't play spots in the hallway." Sophie joked, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, Ms. Appleby, are you all right? Kimberly asked, as they ran over to her.

Tommy checked his communicator, which he'd banged agasint the wall, while the others helped Ms. Appleby up and start to gather the things she dropped.

"Skull!" Bulk said, pulling him out of the locker he was hiding in. "You were supposed to catch it!"

"Bulk, Skull, detention after school for both of you." Ms. Appleby said.

Zack and Sophie handed her some of the papers.

"Thank you, you two." she said, taking them, before Billy gave her some. "Thank you."

"You all right?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy said.

"I'll see you after first period?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Tommy said.

"Okay." Kimberly said.

"Come on, Kim." Sophie said, dragging her to class.

"Bye, you guys." Kimberly said, as they separated.

Bulk then got up, and then pulled Skull up. He then threw Skull towards the door, and then he followed. Skull then opened the door, and they both walked inside, looking dizzy. Tommy was about to follow them, when his communicator beeped, so he walked to the corner near the door.

"Zordon, you called?" Tommy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"No, Tommy. You contacted me." Zordon said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Really?" Tommy asked, confused. "There must be a problem with my communicator. I'll take it to Billy as soon as I can."

 _"Acknowledged. Zordon out."_ Zordon said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was in Finster's workshop.

"Finster! Tell me about my monster." she said.

"Of course." Finster said, as Soccadillo still charged up. "You see, the longer the Soccadillo absorbs energy, the more nasty power it gains. When it finally reaches full charge, it will have terrible claws, electric needles..."

"Even the Power Rangers will not stop it." Goldar said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy was sitting in Ms. Appleby's class, which included Bulk and Skull.

"Today we're going to talk about the theory of the survival of the fittest." Ms. Appleby explained.

Tommy's communicator then beeped, forcing him to put his hand over it.

"Tommy?" Ms. Appleby asked. "Turn off your pager, please."

"Uh, my pager?" Tommy asked, before realizing what she meant. "Uh, yes, my pager. Sure, Ms. Appleby."

He then pressed his communicator off.

Ms. Appleby then walked back towards the chalkboard, when it beeped again.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Tommy." she said, turning back around.

Tommy looked at his communicator, when it beeped again.

"Tommy?" Ms. Appleby asked, while the class looked at him. "Just give that to me."

"What?" Tommy asked, shocked.

"We can't have your friends beeping you in class." Ms. Appleby explained.

"But, Ms. Appleby, but I..." Tommy said, before Ms. Appleby gave her the look.

"Hand it over now." she said.

Tommy got out from his seat, just as Bulk put his foot on his desk, and then walked towards Ms. Appleby and gave her his communicator.

"Thank you." she said, taking it.

She then walked to her desk and put it in a drawer, and then walked back to the chalkboard.

"Now, where were we?" she asked the class.

 **(The park)**

After school, Jason and Zack had gone to the park to help Roger practice. Roger was currently standing between two stumps, which were the goal posts, while Zack and Jason were further ahead, with Zack holding a ball, while Jason had one near his feet.

"Okay, Roger. Let's try goaltending." Zack said, putting the ball down.

Zack then kicked the ball at Roger, who then dived trying to save it, only to miss by inches.

"Mmm..." Zack muttered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching what was happening in the telescope, as Roger went to get the ball.

"That kid's terrible!" she said, as Roger ran back with the ball. "I want to send my monster down now!"

She then took her eye out of the telescope.

"Ha! Goldar!" she said.

"The monster is not fully charged." Goldar explained. "I suggest we first send Putties to wear the Rangers down."

"All right. We'll have a little game with them." Rita said, looking through the telescope again. "Yeah!"

 **(The park)**

Roger threw the ball onto the grass, where it then rolled back towards Zack and Jason, and then Jason picked it up.

"Let's try trapping the ball with your foot." Jason said.

He threw the ball to Roger, who managed to stop it with his right foot.

"Not bad." Zack said.

"It was pretty good." Jason said, as Roger threw the ball back to him. "You ready?"

He then threw the ball to Roger, who stopped it with his foot, but he then fell back on his bum, before kicking the ball back. Jason picked the ball up as Roger got back on his feet.

"I'm just not any good at this." he said, walking towards them. "You guys are wasting your time."

"No, we're not." Jason told him, as Zack shook his head. "It takes time to be good at anything. You just have to be patient."

He put his hand on Roger's shoulder, and then Putties showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh, great!" Zack said, spotting them. "Clay-heads!"

"Stay back, Rog." Jason said.

They both ran off to fight the Putties, while Roger hid behind a tree. Zack and Jason then stopped, when the saw the Putties just standing still.

"What are they waiting for?" Zack asked.

They both just watched as the Putties didn't move.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"I don't care if it's ready or not!" Rita said, pointing her wand at Squatt and Baboo. "Send down the Soccadillo!"

"Very well, my queen." Goldar said. "Begin the attack."

 **(The park)**

The Putties stayed where they were, when Soccadillo arrived, and rolled towards them. When Soccadillo got to the Putties, it changed direction and rolled towards Jason and Zack.

"Jason, do you see what I see?" Zack asked, pointing at Soccadillo.

A Putty then grabbed hold of Soccadillo and then threw him towards another, which stopped him with its foot. They then began to kick Soccadillo between them both.

"I'm seeing it." Jason said. "I'm just not believing it. Do Putties play soccer?"

One Putty then kicked Soccadillo towards them, but they moved out of the way before it could hit them. It then stopped and rolled back, but they both jumped over it.

"Man, this thing's got a mind of its own!" Zack said.

Soccadillo then stopped, and started to roll back towards them.

"It's coming this way." Jason said.

They both ran and jumped over it, and then it was about to hit one of the Putties, when it stopped in mid-air and went back towards Jason and Zack. It went towards them it mid-air, but then Jason punched it and sent it towards Zack, who then kicked it.

 **(Youth Center)**

Meanwhile, the others where in the Youth Center, sitting at a table, when Ernie suddenly came over with some drinks and put it on the table.

"So, Ernie, are you ready for the tryout?" Trini asked.

"It was such a strain to make a choice among all these kids the first time. I don't know how I'm gonna do it again." Ernie said.

They laughed a little, just as their communicators went off.

"What is that?" Ernie asked.

"What is what?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah? I didn't hear anything." Sophie said.

"I'm so concerned over these tryouts, I'm hearing things." Ernie said.

They laughed quietly, as Ernie left them, and then they walked over to the lockers.

"Zordon?" Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Jason and Zack are under attack by Putties in the park." Alpha said.

 **(Youth Center)**

They didn't like the sound of that.

 _"And AY-Yi-Yi, Roger is with them."_ Alpha said. _"I've arranged to teleport you there to a spot hidden from view."_

"We're ready, Alpha." Billy said.

"Let's go." Sophie said.

They pressed the teleport buttons on their communicators, and teleported to the park, behind a tree, and saw Jason and Zack facing the Putties and Soccadillo, and started to run up to them.

"I'm gonna stay here with Roger." Trini said, turning and running to Roger, while the others made it to Jason and Zack.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys." Zack said.

"Let's go play ball with these amateurs." Jason said.

They all then rushed in to fight, but Soccadillo came flying towards them, but Jason ducked and the others moved out of the way, avoiding it.

"Watch out, Kim." Trini said.

Soccadillo then came floating back at Kimberly, but she ducked before it could hit her, and almost hit Billy, who was by a tree but ducked and missed it. He got back up, but he was grabbed by two Putties.

"Whoa! Hey!" he said.

He then got loose and pulled one to the ground, then ducked when another tried to punch him, then kicked another, and then another, and then kicked the one that tired to punch him, who was behind him now, and then the other one that grabbed him.

"Sophie, look out!" Trini yelled.

Sophie side flipped just as the ball was about to hit her, then she stopped and kicked one in the chest, then grabbed a second by the arm and threw it down, but was then grabbed by a third, but she got loose and tackled it. Kimberly side flipped and then did several back flips, causing the ball to miss her, and when she stopped she kicked one in the butt, and then another in the chest. She then ducked when another one tried to kick her, and then kicked it in the foot, followed by the one she'd kicked in the butt, and then another one, and then another one, and then forward flipped. Zack forward jumped and then rolled on the ground, but was then grabbed by two, one grabbing his arm each, he then kicked them both, but they then back grappled him, which caused him to land on another ones back. The Putty then stepped up, and Zack kicked one that had him, and then another one, and then the other which had him, then hit the one he was on, making it get down, and then Zack kicked him in the side. Jason side flipped and then kicked one in the chest, and then another one that was behind him, then spun around and kicked the first one again, then ducked as Soccadillo came flying towards him. Zack then rolled on the grass and ducked when one tired to kick him, before kicking it himself, then upper tornado kicked him but missed, and then kicked it in the chest.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole thing from the balcony.

"What is it doing?" she asked. "That thing should have crushed those kids!"

 **(The park)**

Soccadillo then rolled on the ground and then disappeared, and then the Putties soon followed it, after they had regrouped. The Rangers all caught their breaths and regrouped themselves, while Trini and Roger ran towards them.

"You guys were great." Roger said.

 **(Command Center)**

After making sure Roger was safe, they all teleported to the Command Center, and they were currently seeing Soccadillo in the viewing globe, which was now a monster.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked.

"Behold the Soccadillo." Zordon said.

"Soccadillo?!" Sophie asked. "Some of these monsters have weird names!"

"Amazing." Billy said, making them turn to him. "Looks like a member of the Dasypodidae family."

"Come again?" Sophie asked.

"An armored mammal." Billy said.

"Zordon, this isn't the same creature we saw at the park." Trini said.

"Rita is feeding the Soccadillo energy to enable it to change form and to increase it's powers." Zordon said. "In less than a hour, it may be invincible."

"Rangers, I've been trying for some time to contact Tommy." Alpha said.

"Any luck?" Jason asked.

"No. Nothing." Alpha answered.

"Power Rangers, without the Green Ranger you cannot defeat the Soccadillo." Zordon said.

"Where could Tommy be?" Sophie asked, as Alpha tried to reach him again. "I mean, he wasn't with us at the Youth Center or at the park with you and Zack, Jase."

"I know." Jason said. "Where is he?"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Inside a classroom, Bulk and Skull were having a game thumb wrestling, while Tommy walked around the class, as they were in detention.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy asked.

They both turned to him.

"3:00 to 5:00 o'clock, sumo thumb wrestling time." Bulk said.

They both then went back to playing.

"Okay, fine." Tommy said. "Have you seen Ms. Appleby?"

Bulk and Skull then looked at him in annoyance.

"You think Ms. Appleby's going to give you back your pager?" Bulk asked, before they started again. "Ms. Appleby, gives nothing back..." He hit Skull's thumb. "..ever."

 **(Command Center)**

"The Soccadillo has just reappeared outside of Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"We still can't reach Tommy." Kimberly said.

"We can't wait any longer." Jason said. "With or without Tommy...it's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at a rock quarry, which is were Soccadillo was, and then got into their fighting poses.

"Ah! Power Rangers, at last we meet." Soccadillo said. "But you'll soon find your puny weapons are no match for my amour."

"Let's get him, guys!" Jason said, bringing out their Blade Blasters.

"Hi-yah!"

Soccadillo then charged in, and the Rangers did the same, but their attacks didn't work on him, and he pushed them all aside. He then ducked under a kick form Zack, before hitting him with his claw. Sophie then tried to hit him with her blade, but it hit his hard shell amour and then he hit her with his claw, knocking her to the ground. Billy and Kimberly then tried to hit him at the same time, but he grabbed both their blades and ran at them, taking them with him, and then he hit Billy and then Kimberly, knocking them both down. He then ducked as Jason tried to kick him, then grabbed Trini by the arm as she tried to hit him, and hit her with his claw, and then blocked another kick from Jason, who then spun around and tired to hit him with his blade, but he grabbed and hit him, knocking him down.

"Jason!" Sophie said, concerned as they ran towards him.

Soccadillo then fired something out of his wrists, hitting them and knocking them down.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy was about to open the drawer on Ms. Appleby's desk, the same one she put his communicator in, when she walked into the room.

"Tommy." she said, as he turned to her.

"Ms. Appleby." Tommy said, walking towards her, as Bulk and Skull sniggered. "Uh, would you consider returning my, um, pager?"

Ms. Appleby looked unsure.

"Please?" Tommy asked her.

 **(The quarry)**

"What's the matter, chowder Rangers?" Soccadillo asked. "Tried to soon?"

"The creature's gaining strength rapidly!" Billy said, "We've got to stop him!"

"I'm open to suggestions, Billy!" Sophie said.

"Ha-ha! Point for m.!" Soccadillo said. "Opponent caught napping in goal!"

"The games not over yet!" Jason shouted, getting back up. "Tower formation!"

"Right!" Trini and Billy said.

"Ready!" said Sophie, Zack and Kimberly.

They then got into their positions to jump into their tower positions.

"Okay. We're in position." Trini said.

"Now!" they boys said.

The girls then jumped back into their positions, Sophie being on top of the tower.

"Uh-oh. Wait!" Soccadillo said.

"Power up! Fire!" Jason ordered.

The fire their laser blast at Soccadillo.

"Whoa!" he said, as he changed into his ball form just before it hit him, shielding him from the blast.

"Oh no." Kimberly said, as the girls jumped down.

"It had no effect on him." Trini said.

"It didn't even phase him!" Sophie said.

Soccadillo laughed and then started rolling on the ground.

"Hey, Power Rangers maybe you'd like to play a little ball." he said.

He rolled towards them and knocked Zack and Jason over, and then rolled towards the others, knocking over Trini and Sophie, then rolled back and knocked over Kimberly, and then finally knocked over Billy.

"Whoa!" Billy said, as he went to the ground.

Soccadillo then stopped and changed back.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're not very good a soccer are you?" he asked, as they regrouped. "Well, I'll bring some coaches for you."

Putties then showed up in front of him.

"Get them, Putties!" he ordered.

Six of the Putties then brought out a stone ball each and held it in their hands, and then kicked it at them, hitting them all in the chest, knocking them down.

"Ha-ha! Score six for our side!" Soccadillo said, before he changed back into his ball mode. "And not only that, we get a free kick! Do it, Putties!"

Two of the Putties ran towards him and kicked him, sending him right at them, knocking them all down.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy had gotten his communicator back, and was now walking down the hallway, when it beeped. He checked to see if no one was around, and then walked to a corner.

"Zordon, come in." he said.

The communicator just beeped.

"Alpha?" Tommy asked, trying again.

All he got was a beep.

"Man, this thing still doesn't work." Tommy complained.

 _"Alpha 5 to Tommy."_ came Alpha's voice through it.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha 5 to Tommy. Come on." Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Alpha, this is Tommy here." Tommy answered.

 _"Tommy, the Rangers..."_

 **(Command Center)**

"..need you immediately at the rock quarry." Alpha said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"I'm on my way!" Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the quarry and kicked Soccadillo away before he could hit the others again. He then hit the ground and turned back into his monster form, not looking happy that is.

"Whoa!" he moaned.

"All right, Tommy." the Rangers all said, as they ran over to him.

"Hi-yah!" they all said, getting into their fighting poses.

"Man, looks like I'm just in time to get in this game." Tommy said.

"You're gonna regret saying that, Tommy." Sophie said.

"Why, it's only a game, Soph." Tommy said. "Let's kick this creep."

Soccadillo then came at them, back in his ball mode.

"Tommy, power punch!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah!" Tommy shouted.

They both punched Soccadillo, changing him back to his monster form as he hit the ground.

"Oh, you Power Rangers are really getting under my armour now!" he shouted, as he got back up.

Trini and Kimberly then jumped and hit him with their weapons, Kimberly firing an arrow and Trini throwing both her daggers. Sophie then followed by hitting him with her claw, and then Billy and Zack hit him with their Axe and Lance, and then Tommy and Jason hit him with the dagger and sword, knocking him down.

"That does it." Soccadillo said, getting back up. "I'll fix you Rangers just as soon as I stop feeling dizzy!"

"We did it, guys!" Jason said as he and Tommy landed on the ground.

"Yes!" Tommy said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Soccadillo grew giant, and he laughed as he did.

"Now I am invincible!" he shouted, once he'd stopped growing.

"Whoa!" the Rangers said, as they backed up.

"We need Dinozord power...!" Jason shouted.

"..now!" they all shouted.

Their Zords then showed up.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, before he jumped into his. "Rangers, log on!"

They then jumped into their Zords.

"Let's rot this rodent!" Kimberly shouted.

"I'm ready!" Billy shouted.

"Okay, let's play ball!" Trini shouted.

"I'm ready to beat this creep!" Sophie shouted.

"Alright guys, the balls in our court!" Zack said. "Let's come together and score one for the good guys!"

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all said.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered.

The Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

"We need Megazord power now!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

Tommy then played his Dragon flute and then the Dragonzord appeared, and then to two Zords stood beside each other.

"Ah! I'm gonna open you up like a couple of sardine cans!" Soccadillo shouted.

He then charged at both the Megazord's.

"Dragonzord, stay on our flank!" Jason shouted.

Both the Zords then started walking towards him, and then the Dragonzord tired to hit him with it's tail, but he pushed it back at him, but then the Megazord punched him, but it didn't hurt him much. The Dragonzord then tired to hit him with it's tail again, only to miss as he ducked under it, and then he hit the Megazord with his shell armour, and then hit the Dragonzord with his claw, and then rolled forward when it tried to hit him with his tail again. Tommy then played his flute again, and the Dragonzord spun around and hit Soccadillo with it's tail, knocking him over, and then it fired it's missiles at him, but charged back into his ball mode before they hit him.

"Man, when it's scrunched up in a ball, our best shots just bounce right off of it." Zack said.

"Got any ideas?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, wait till he unrolls and get him with the Power Sword." Zack answered.

"Good idea, Zack." Sophie said.

Soccadillo then lifted up from the ground and flew towards the Zords, hitting them both.

"Ugh!" they moaned.

"We gotta hang in there. It can't stay rolled up forever." Zack said.

He then came flying back and hit them again, and then rolled over and turned back to his monster form, laughing while he did.

"And now to finish you!" he yelled.

Both the Megazords then marched forward.

"Not so close!" he shouted, firing lasers out of his eyes, hitting both the Zords.

"I call for the Power Sword now!" Jason shouted.

The Power Sword then fell from the sky and landed in the Megazord's hand.

"Let's finish it!" Jason ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted.

They powered up the Power Sword and then hit Soccadillo, making him fall on the ground, which destroyed him.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Alright!" Sophie cheered.

"Yes!" Tommy said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

"You messed up another great plan!" Rita yelled, sounding furious, before walking away from the balcony. "When will I ever learn? I've seen lunch meat smarter than the four of you!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers walked into the Youth Center, and Tommy had told the others he got detention because his communicator kept beeping in class.

"Man, we missed second tryouts because of Rita." Jason said, as they walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, but we're just in time to see the results." Zack said, pointing to a bunch of boys by list.

"Oh, I hope Roger made it." Kimberly said.

"Me too, Kim." Sophie said.

"Just cross your fingers." Trini said.

The girls then crossed their fingers.

"Alright!" a boy said.

"Yes!" said another.

They then started walking towards them.

"All right, guys." Kimberly said, as they passed by.

"Good job, guys." Jason said.

"Congratulations." Trini said.

"Way to go, guys." Sophie said.

"Congratulations, fellas." Zack said.

They turned back and saw only Ernie and Roger left. Roger then turned and ran up to them.

"I made it! I made it!" he said.

"I knew you would, Roger." Sophie said.

"The kids did so well, I made up a second team." Ernie said.

"So like a reserve team or something?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, that's right, Sophie." Ernie said.

"All right, Ernie." Tommy said.

They heard someone clear his throat behind them, who then pushed Tommy aside, reveling it to be Bulk, who was with Skull, who cleared his throat on the way.

"Aha! What did I tell everybody?" Bulk asked. "You see, kid? You didn't have to work after all."

"Yes I did." Roger said.

"How do you figure?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Skull asked.

"If I hadn't practiced, I wouldn't be captain of the team." Roger said.

Sophie and Trini both grin.

"Nah!" Bulk said. "I still say you don't have to practice to be good at something."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I'll take Skull here for instance. He hasn't practiced anything in his life." Bulk said. "Hey, kid, give me the ball?"

Roger then threw the ball to Bulk, who caught it.

"Skull, show the kid what you got?" Bulk asked, putting the ball in his hand, which was covered in something green and slimy.

"I'm waiting." Bulk said, as Skull put it on the counter. "I'm waiting, Skull."

Skull then tried to kick the ball, but it was stuck in his hand, as their was still slime on it, so he threw it instead, but the slime was still stuck to his hand, and the ball came back at him, hitting him in the face, knocking both him and Bulk to the floor, dizzy, with milkshakes falling on them.

Everyone then laughed at them.


	60. On Fins and Needles

**A/N: Here's another one of my favourites.**

* * *

Jason and Tommy were teaching a karate class in the Youth Center.

"All right, Peter, front stance." Tommy said, walking up to Peter, one of the boys in class, with something over his hand. "Ready? And kick."

Peter then kicked Tommy's covered hand.

"Good, again? Ready, kick." Tommy said.

Peter then kicked the hand again.

"And again. Ready, kick." Tommy repeated.

Peter then kicked the hand again.

"Good. Way to go, Peter." Tommy said.

"All right, guys, let's circle it up for katas." Jason said. "Melissia, you go first."

Peter walked back as Melissia walked forward. She then bowed, and then started moving her arms, doing a number of punches, before turning around and doing the same, as Billy and Zack were watching.

"Jason and Tommy really make a great team." Zack said.

"Yeah. It's truly inspiring to see them volunteer their time to teach free classes." Billy said.

"Yeah, Martial Arts is a great way to keep kids out of trouble." Zack said.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sophie asked, walking up to them, having just arrived.

"We're discussing Jason and Tommy's teaching methods." Billy said.

"Yeah, pretty great team aren't they?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I know." Sophie said. "One of the best teams I know."

They saw Melissa do some more punches, before stopping.

"That was great, Melissa." Tommy said. "I can tell you've really been working hard."

"You're going great. You're doing real well. Keep it up." Jason said, before bowing to her.

She bowed back and walked back to the others.

"Now, remember: karate like any other Martial Arts should be used in self-defence only." Tommy said to the class.

"And only if you've done everything you can to resolve it without fighting." Jason said. "You guys got it?"

The class nodded at them, and said. "Yes sensei!"

"All right, guys, class dismissed." Tommy said.

They all bowed at each other, and then the kids walked off, while Tommy and Jason walked up to the others.

"You guys are pretty good Martial Art teachers." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph." Jason said.

"Yeah, anyway, we'll see you guys later." said Tommy.

"Yeah, gonna get some practice at the park." said Jason.

"Well, see you tomorrow." said Zack.

"Yeah, see you." Billy said, as they walked towards the door.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing in the telescope.

"Those two guys..." she said, taking her eye out of it. "..make me sick!"

"I agree." Finster said, putting his hand to his head.

"I'll make them enemies instead of friends." Rita said.

"Excellent." Goldar said. "The slippery Shark's rivalry spell will do the trick."

"It might, yes." Rita said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Jason were now walking through the park.

"Man, I'm psyched." Tommy said. "The class is going great."

"Yeah, developing their concentration and discipline is going to help them a lot better in school." Jason said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope, having seen where they were.

"Yes! They're all alone." she said.

"The shark's boomerang will make them enemies." Goldar explained.

"Send the Putties down!" Rita ordered. "What the Putties start the Slippery Shark will finish!"

 **(The park)**

Jason and Tommy kept on walking, when they saw Putties come out of nowhere.

"Man, I knew this day was going to well." Tommy said, as they got ready to fight.

They both then stepped back as the Putties came towards them. They then hit wrists together and began to fight them. Tommy ducked under ones kick, while Jason grabbed ones arm and hit it in the chest, as Tommy tried to kick one but missed. He then kicked it in the side, and then did the same to the one that tried to kick him, and then he kicked them both down, before he kicked another one in the chest. As they battled, a boomerang appeared in one of the Putty's hands, which he then threw towards them.

"Tommy, look out!" Jason yelled, seeing it.

Tommy was about to hit one, when he saw it, which he then caught in his hand, before a electric shock from it knocked him to the ground. One Putty then jumped off the slide near them to hit Tommy, but Jason grabbed it and threw it away from them. He then tackled it and sent it onto the sand near the swings, before rushing over to Tommy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Man, that was weird." Tommy replied.

A Putty then rolled forward and picked up the boomerang, and then threw it towards them both. Jason saw the boomerang, stood up and caught it, but then he got the same shock as Tommy did, sending him to the ground. Tommy then got back up and blocked a Putty's kick, before he blocked a punch from it.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole thing from the balcony.

"Everything is going according to my plan." she said. "Now we just wait for the spell to take effect."

 **(The park)**

Tommy grabbed one Putty by the arms and then kicked it, sending it onto a pile of them. Tommy got ready to fight again, while Jason got up to do the same, before the Putties disappeared. They both then wiped the sand off their clothes, before they eyes glowed blue as they looked at each other.

"What's your problem?" Jason asked.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the conversation in the telescope.

"I could've used some help here." Tommy said, who then walked off.

"Oh, is there a little problem there, boys?" Rita said, as Jason followed Tommy.

She then took her eye out of the telescope with a grin on her face.

 **(The park)**

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, as he and Tommy walked on. "If it weren't for me, you'd be history."

"Man, that's so typical." Tommy said. "You think everyone else in the world is helpless but you."

"Not everyone, but in your case." Jason said, sounding mad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked.

"Figure it out." Jason said, rudely.

"You know what? I'm getting real tried of you acting like you're better than everyone else and I'm sick of taking orders from you." Tommy said.

"If you don't like it, take a hike." Jason told him, as his eyes glowed blue. "The Power Rangers were doing just fine before you showed up."

He then walked away, with Tommy looking mad.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie walked up to her locker and saw Trini, Kimberly and Tommy talking.

"Hey, guys." she said, walking up to them.

"Hi, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, hi." Trini said.

"Excuse me." said Jason, who'd just walked up.

"You're excused." said Tommy.

The girls looked at each other.

"Um, Billy and Zack said that you guys' karate class is going really well." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Trini said.

"You're both really good." Sophie said.

"Don't talk to me about it." Tommy said. "I quit."

"Say what?!" Sophie asked.

"Quit?" Trini asked. "How come?"

"'Cause he's a quitter." Jason said, in an angry tone. "That's what quitters do."

"You know what, I'd rather be a quitter than watch you show off for the rest of my life." Tommy said, sounding angry as well.

"I think something's wrong with them." Sophie whispered to Trini and Kimberly, who both nodded.

Bulk and Skull then walked around the corner, before Bulk stopped, causing Skull to crash into him.

"Hey, Skull, check it out." Bulk said, pointing towards the teens.

"What? Where?" Skull asked, looking behind him.

Bulk grabbed his ear and turned him to where he was pointing to.

"Right there." Bulk said.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sophie asked. "You're best friends here."

"Well, not anymore Sophie." Tommy said.

"And man, you're the one who shows off!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, you're the one that shows off!" Tommy shouted back.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" Bulk suggested.

They both started moving towards the teens.

"You better stay out of my way!" Jason threatened.

"You, guys, listen. Why don't you two just sit down and talk about this?" Trini asked them. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, come on, guys, talk about this?" Sophie asked, as Bulk and Skull came up behind them.

"Or, of course, you could always settle this like men." Bulk suggested.

"Yeah, like men." Skull said.

"Come on, you guys, just stay out of this, okay." Kimberly said. "Goodbye."

"Hey, I'm game for it, right here and now." Tommy said.

"Guys, don't!" Sophie said. "Remember what you taught your class."

"Make the first move!" Jason shouted, meaning they didn't listen.

"What's going on here?" asked Ms. Appleby's voice.

Bulk grabbed Jason, who quickly got free, just as she came up between them.

"We were just trying to break these two up, Ms. Appleby." Bulk quickly said. "Looked like it was starting to get a little ugly."

"I find that extremely hard to believe." Ms. Appleby said.

The girls then walked between them.

"Um, Tommy and Jason were just practicing their moves for their karate class, Ms. Appleby." Kimberly said. "Right, Trini, Soph?"

"Yeah. Right." Trini said.

"Yeah. They got a big class to teach after school." Sophie said.

"Well, the hallway is not the place." Ms. Appleby said.

"Sorry." Kimberly said.

"I'm surprised." Ms. Appleby said, walking past them. "You two should know better than that."

Bulk and Skull then walk away, while the rest walk towards their lockers, Jason slamming his before leaving

"Something really awful must have happened between those two." Trini said.

"I know what you mean, Trini." Sophie said.

"Yeah, but what?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Trini said, closing her locker, followed by the others before leaving.

After school, Sophie ran up to Jason to ask what was the matter with him.

"Jase, what's the matter with you?" she asked him.

"The fact that Tommy's here." Jason said, rudely. "We were doing fine without him!"

"What?!" Sophie asked in shock. "If I remember correctly, you were the one most upset when he lost his powers, after Kim that is!"

"Yeah, well, I've changed!" Jason said.

"I think you need to go outside and cool off!" Sophie said, angrily, before walking off.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita has seen the whole thing through the telescope.

"Fantastic." she said, taking her eye out, grinning and laughing.

"Your plan's working wonderfully." Squatt said, who was near her, along with Baboo.

"Time to send down the monster." Goldar said.

"Yes. You'll make it happen." Rita grinned.

"The Rangers will be finished." Goldar said.

"Right." Rita grinned, walking away from the balcony.

Baboo an Squatt both sniggered. In his workshop, Finster was working on another clay monster.

"Mmm, seafood gumbo." he said to himself. "Oh, dear! My new monster, the Slippery Shark must be ready."

He ran to the monster-matic and rolled the wheel.

"Let's see." he said.

He then activated the monster-matic, and then Slippery Shark came out of the other end.

"Let me at them!" he said. "Let me at them!"

"Once on Earth, with his lighting-fast speed, those stupid Rangers will never catch him." Goldar said.

"That's the whole idea." Rita said, casting a spell. "Go get them, Sharky!"

Her spell sent Slippery Shark down to Earth, where it landed on a hillside.

"I'm here, Power Rangers." Slippery Shark said.

He then jumped to another area.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." he said, jumping around. "Wow!"

He then jumped away from a tree.

"Time for a little fishing expedition!" he said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Inside the Youth Center, people were crowed around, holding money in their hands. They were all waiting in a very long line, which had Bulk and Skull at the end.

"Step right up." Bulk said. "Get your tickets for the fight of the century."

As people payed, Skull took the money, while Bulk gave out the tickets.

"Thank you." Bulk said, before turning to Skull. "How much do we have?"

"Uh, I lost count." Skull replied, honestly.

"Well, how much did we have before you lost count?" Bulk asked him.

"Uh...a dollar." Skull answered.

Bulk shook his head in embarrassment.

"You're worthless, you know that?" Bulk asked.

"Yo, can I get 20 tickets, man?" an African boy asked.

He gave Skull the money, and then Bulk gave him the tickets. He walked off as a girl dressed in black walked up to them.

"What's happening, mama?" Bulk asked her. "Come here often?"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer, when he picked up something.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! My warning sensors are going crazy." he said. "The location of the monster is impossible to pinpoint."

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon said.

"There it is." Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer. "No, now it's gone. This is weird. This is really weird."

 **(Youth Center)**

People were shouting inside, as Bulk and Skull kept the crowd back.

"All right, all right, quiet!" Skull said. "Stick a sock in it!"

"All right, boys..." Bulk said, walking to the contenders, who were Tommy and Jason. "..the only rule is, there are no rules."

Jason and Tommy looked at each other as their eyes glowed.

"Last one standing wins." Bulk explained. "Go to your corners, come out fighting."

They went to their corners, while Bulk walked back towards Skull.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted, as Skull rang the bell. "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Tommy and Jason cricled each other, and were about to stat fighting.

Outside the Youth Center, Sophie ran into Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy on the way and could hear lots of shouting going on inside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Tommy and Jason are fighting in there." Zack said.

"For real?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, for real." Billy said.

The ran inside and got amongst the crowd, and sure enough, Tommy and Jason were fighting.

"Oh, no, guys this is terrible." Trini said.

"This confrontation could have disastrous results." Billy said.

"We got to do something." Kimberly said.

"Hey, guys, guys..." Zack said, running between them.

"What do you think your doing dweeb?" Bulk asked, stepping up to him, along with Skull.

"Hey, look, this has going way to far." Zack said. "Why don't you guys just shake hands, and forget it ever happened, alright?"

"No way, Zack. We're gonna finish this now!" Jason said, rudely.

"Remember what you're always telling your students in class?" Zack asked. "Don't fight, not unless it's the only way you can work things out."

"Get out of our way, Zack." Tommy said. "It's time to take care of this once and for all."

"Yeah, come on." Skull said.

"You heard what they said." Bulk said. "Either buy a ticket or hit the road, Zack."

Zack walked off, and then Bulk and Skull did as well.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted, running in between them. "Is this how you're gonna settle this!"

"Out of the way, Soph." Jason said.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sophie asked. "You're friends here, not hated enemies."

"Move it, Sophie, now!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, back off." Bulk said, grabbing her collar and pulling her back.

Tommy and Jason then got ready to fight.

"Come on! Yeah!" Bulk cheered.

The communicator then went off.

"Saved by the beep." Zack said.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.

Zack then ran in between Jason and Tommy again.

"Hey, guys! Guys! he shouted.

He then got in between them

"Guys, it's time to go." he said.

They both didn't listen, as the crowd chanted. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"It's time to go!" Zack said, even louder.

"This is gonna have to wait!" Jason yelled at Tommy.

"Yeah. But we'll finish this later." Tommy said.

They then run towards the others and then they all run towards the lockers.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bulk said, as they left.

"Hey, where's the fight?" a boy asked, grabbing Bulk's ponytail and turning him around.

"Uh, it's been delayed." Bulk said, as Skull came up behind him. "Just hold onto those tickets and we'll...get out of here fast!"

They both ran outside the building, with the crowd running after them, looking angry.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer, when the Rangers teleported inside.

"Oh, thank goodness. There you are." Alpha said.

Tommy and Jason began pushing past the rest to the front, with Tommy pushing Alpha out of the way.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. Slow down, Tommy." Alpha said. "There's plenty of room for everybody. No need to push."

"Power Rangers, we are attempting to track Rita's latest monster." Zordon said. "Behold the viewing globe."

They turned back and saw Slippery Shark in it.

"This is Rita's Slippery Shark." Zordon said. "It is extremely elusive and impossible to pinpoint with our equipment."

"Wow. Look at it go." Trini said, as it flew through the air.

"Not only can it fly through the air at incredible velocity..." Zordon said, as they saw Slippery Shark underground. "..but it is able to travel under the ground with it's expose fin tearing apart anything in it's path."

"Man, talk about a nightmare for a dentist." Zack said, as they saw the Slippery Shark standing up now. "Look at those teeth."

"I'm certainly glad I got over my fear of fish." said Billy.

"You might as well just forget it, Jason. This one's too much for you to handle." Tommy said.

"Man, why don't you give it up?" Jason asked. "You don't stand a change because you're too slow."

"Who you calling slow?" Tommy asked, demandingly.

"Will you two please stop?" Sophie asked.

"Jason and Tommy, you must listen to me very carefully." Zordon said, as they turned back to face him. "Your angry is not real. Rita has used the Shark's special powers to cast a spell on the two of you turning you against one another."

"Of course." Billy said. "Now that Tommy and Jason are enemies, Rita's using that power struggle to destroy our team sprit."

"Precisely, Billy." Zordon said.

"So that's why they've been acting odd all day." Sophie said.

"Is their anyway we can break the spell, Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"There is only one way to reverse the affects of the Shark's evil power." Zordon said.

"What, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Jason and Tommy must put aside how they feel about each other right now, and work together to capture this dangerous creature." Zordon explained.

"Isn't there anything the rest of us can do?" Trini asked.

"Unfortunately, no Trini." Zordon said. "You and the other Rangers must stand by, ultimately it will take all of you to destroy this monster."

"I'll take care of this part." Tommy said.

"Don't even think about it." Jason said.

"It's morphin time!" they both shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They were then teleported out of the Command Center to the park.

"Hey, why don't we make this interesting." Tommy said. "If I destroy the shark, I take over as leader of the Power Rangers."

"And if I get it first, you turn in your Power Coin." Jason said.

"Fine!" Tommy shouted, before walking away.

"Fine!" Jason shouted, walking in a different direction.

 **(Command Center)**

The others were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"This is not gonna end well." Sophie said.

"Let's hope they break the spell, Soph." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

Slippery Shark moved below ground, and then jumped behind some hedges, before running along on the ground, while Jason ran towards a wheat field.

"All right, fish lips!" he said, looking around. "Show yourself!"

Slippery Shark moved along below ground while he looked. Jason then ran as it jumped between some more hedges, before it hit him and knocked him down.

"Talk about fast!" Jason said, getting back up.

Slippery Shark was now below ground again, as Jason could see it's top fin.

"This will slow you down!" he said, firing his Blade Blaster, but he missed and Slippery Shark kept coming towards him. "Whoa! Back off!"

Slippery Shark then moved past Jason and knocked him down, before it came out of the ground.

"Catch me if you can!" Slippery Shark asked, as it teleported to different areas.

"Oh, man!" Jason moaned, getting up and running after it.

Tommy meanwhile, was running near some trees.

"All right. Come on." he said to himself. "Where are you?"

Slippery Shark was now back underground and moving towards Tommy.

"Huh?!" Tommy said, seeing the fin.

Slippery Shark then came near Tommy, and knocked him over, and then Tommy got back up, only for Slippery Shark to knock him over again.

"All right. Come on." Tommy said, getting back up. "Where'd you go?"

He then turned and saw the fin behind him. Slippery Shark then came out from the ground and hit Tommy with his fin, which looked like a boomerang, knocking Tommy down again.

"See you!" he said, going below ground again.

 **(Command Center)**

"This Shark's a tough one." Sophie said.

"Yeah. They better break that spell quick." Zack said.

 **(The park)**

Slippery Shark then came towards Tommy and knocked him over again.

"Come on! Get back here!" Tommy said, starting to chase the shark.

Jason and Tommy ended up meeting by the pond, and then they started arguing.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"I told you." Jason said. "Stay out of my way!"

"Knock it off, big shot." Tommy said, pushing past him.

 **(Command Center)**

"Of all the times to argue." Trini said.

"I know what you mean." Sophie said.

 **(The park)**

"All right, that's it Tommy." Jason said. "I've had it with you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked, turning back to Jason.

"I'm the leader. I'll call the shots." Jason said.

"You do what you want, but if I was in charge, I'd lay a low ground attack and catch him when he pops up." Tommy said.

"That's why I'm the leader." Jason said. "You can see him in the air. Any fool can see that you have to catch him up there." He pointed to a tree while he spoke.

"Fine, Jason. You think you're so smart. Well, let's just see which plan works." Tommy said.

"Don't worry, mine'll work. Just stay out of my way." Jason said.

"Whatever." Tommy said.

"Move!" Jason said.

They then ran in different directions.

"He I go, trolling for Rangers!" said Slippery Shark, teleporting from one place to another.

"Whoa! There he is!" Jason said, who'd seen the shark.

He then started to follow the shark, along with Tommy, who'd also spotted it.

"Man, this guy's fast." Tommy said. "Get back here!"

Jason and Tommy then ran into each other again.

"Where did he go?" Jason asked. "Did you see him?"

"Man, I was right behind him." Tommy said.

"We've got to do something." Jason said.

"You just stay out of my way." Tommy said, pointing at Jason.

He then pushed past Jason, and they began to look around. Slippery Shark then came towards them below ground, and then jumped out and hit them both, knocking them both down.

"Man, this shark is gonna make history out of us if we don't start working together." Jason moaned, as they got to their knees. "What so you say, bro?"

"I'm in, buddy." Tommy said.

They both got back on their feet, as Slippery Shark came towards them below ground again.

"Let's combine both plans." Jason suggested.

"Right." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"I think the spell might be broken in about a minute now." Billy said.

 **(The park)**

Slippery Shark then came out of the ground.

"Now!" Jason shouted.

Tommy jumped on Jason's shoulder, and wrapped a net around the Shark, which had it pretty tangled.

"Let me out of here!" Slippery Shark said, getting to his feet. "I can't move!"

"All right, we did it." Jason said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Come on, fellas, give a fish a break will you?" Slippery Shark asked.

"You should have thought of that before, fish-face." Tommy said. "Trying to break me and my partner up."

 **(Command Center)**

The others had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

 _"United we stand. Right ,partner?"_ Tommy asked.

 _"You got it."_ Jason said, as they high fived each other.

"Yes. They did it." Kimberly said.

"Alright." Zack said.

"It would appear that Rita's spell's been broken." Billy said.

"I knew they'd do it, eventually." Sophie said.

 **(The park)**

"All right, then. You leave me no choice." Slippery Shark said. "Ha!"

He brought his fin out and broke his way out of the net.

"Who wants to take on me and my boomerang fin?" he asked. "Ha!"

He then jumped and hit both Tommy and Jason, but they both moved out of the way, and then Tommy tried to kick him, but he blocked it, and then did the same when Jason tried to kick him. He then spun around, missing and then hit Jason with his boomerang, then blocked a kick from Tommy, and then hit him, knocking him down.

 **(Command Center)**

 _"We're gonna need some help here."_ Jason said, running over to Tommy.

The other Rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"It's morphin time." Zack said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They all teleported to the park and brought out their Blade Blasters. Zack jumped and tried to hit the Shark, but he blocked it with his boomerang, Billy then tried to hit him, but he was knocked aside by the him, followed by Sophie. Kimberly and Trini tried to hit him at the same time, but he blocked both their blades with his boomerang, but he then knocked them aside, just as Zack tried to hit him from behind, but he hit him. Billy then tried to upper kick him, but he ducked and then hit Billy, then turned around and hit Sophie, then knocked Trini aside and blocked a kick from Kimberly, then another hit from Trini and then hit Kimberly and then Trini. Tommy and Jason then jumped up however, and both punched him at the same time, knocking him down.

"Later, losers." Slippery Shark said, disappearing into the ground.

"He's gone underground!" Jason shouted.

"Keep your eyes open." Tommy said, as they regrouped. "He's really fast."

"Huh." Billy said, who then saw him. "There! Look out!"

The Shark however moved though the ground and knocked them all down, before turning around.

"There he is!" Zack shouted, spotting him.

He rolled over, and then brought out his Power Axe, in blaster mode.

"Maybe the Power Axe will help." he said, firing it at the Shark, making it come out of the ground.

"Ah! Ooh! That smarts!" he screamed in pain.

"Nice shot, Zack." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph." Zack said.

"Oh, why'd you have to go and do that for?" the Shark asked.

"All right guys, it's time for the Megablaster!" Jason yelled, as they brought out their weapons.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope looking worried.

"My shark!" she said.

 **(The park)**

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" Rita shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth in the park.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted together.

"No! Wait!" Slippery Shark pleaded.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, firing the blaster, but Slippery Shark grew giant before the blast hit him, making them miss.

"Missed me!" he shouted, once he finished growing.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita laughed at the sight of it.

 **(The park)**

"That's never happened before." Sophie said.

"I know, weird." Kimberly said.

"Later guys." Zack said.

"Yeah." Jason said. "All right, guys! We need Dinozord power..."

"..now!" they shouted.

Their Zords then came out of their hiding places and arrived to help.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted, before jumping into his. "Rangers, log on!"

The others then jumped into their own Zords.

"Kimberly, set to fly!" Kimberly shouted.

"Alright, let's fry this fish!" Trini shouted.

"Zack here, ready!" Zack yelled.

"Billy, all systems go!" Billy shouted.

"Sophie, ready to rock!" Sophie shouted.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they shouted.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode, and then quickly went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Time for Dragonzord power!" Tommy shouted.

He started playing his flute and then the Dragonzord showed up, and then it and the Megazord stood in front of Slippery Shark.

"Okay. If you want to be that way, take this!" the Shark yelled.

He charged at both the Zords, and then ran a circle around the Megazord, before hitting it with his fin, then ran low to avoid a hit from the Dragonzords tail, then ducked from another attack by its tail and hit the Megazord again. He then ran past the Dragonzord as it tried to grab him, and then hit it, then ducked under a punch from the Megazord, and then kicked it.

"He's a fast one." Sophie said.

"I know." Zack said.

"Alright, Shark breath, you've had it." Jason said. "I think it's time we powered up the Power Sword now!"

The Power Sword then fell out of the sky and landed in the Megazords hand. It then walked towards Slippery Shark and tried to hit him, but miss as he rolled forwards before he could be hit by the Power Sword, before he hit the Megazord in the chest with his fin. He then tried to hit it again, but it knocked him aside, but he then ran at it again and hit it.

"He's too fast." Jason said.

"Teamwork, remember?" Billy asked. "Grab the fin and let Dragonzord take him."

"Good idea, Billy." Sophie said.

The Shark then tried to hit the Megazord again, but was blocked this time by the Power Sword.

"Let go! Let go! No fair!" he shouted, before he was hit by the Dragonzords tail, knocking him over.

He then got back up, and the Megazord started walking towards him, and then they locked blades again, getting locked in a grapple.

"I'm gonna turn you into fish bait!" Slippery Shark growled, after getting out of the grapple.

He then attacked again, but was blocked, and then the Power Sword destroyed his fin.

"Ohh! My fin! My fin, you're gonna pay for that!" he shouted.

The Power Sword started powering up.

"Or maybe not!" Slippery Shark said.

"Alright, let's finish him off!" Jason ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted.

The Power Sword then hit Slippery Shark, and he then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were now back at the Youth Center, watching Tommy and Jason teach their Karate class.

"One, two." Tommy and Jason instructed. "One. One, two. One. One, two. one. One, two."

"It's really reassuring to see Tommy and Jason working together as a team, now that Rita's spell's been broken." Billy said.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird seeing them go at each other that way." Zack said.

"I know." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Trini said.

"One. One, two." Tommy and Jason instructed, as Bulk and Skull came in, who looked like they'd been beaten up, and their clothes were torn.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Sophie said, pointing at them.

"Everyone, take a break." Jason told the class.

The kids walked off, while Bulk and Skull walked up to both him and Tommy.

"What happened to you guys, or is this a new style?" Tommy asked them.

He and Jason both laughed lightly.

"Very funny." Bulk said, before pointing at them. "You owe us a fight."

"Sorry, guys. Can't help you." Jason said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Bulk said. "You're gonna fight and you're gonna do it now!"

"Yeah!" Skull said, sounding terrible. "You're gonna fight and you're gonna fight..."

"Would you shut up!" Bulk shouted, interrupting him. "Come on!"

They both tried to punch Tommy and Jason, but missed and hit each other's hand, hurting them more.

"Ow!" they moaned in pain.

They then fell onto the floor, and then the class laughed at them.

"You see, guys? There's always a better way than fighting." Jason said.

The class then clapped, while Tommy and Jason high fived each other.


	61. Enter the Lizzinator

Inside the Youth Center, Tommy and Kimberly were watching tryouts for the junior high cheerleading team, as Kimberly's cousin Kelly was among them.

"Ready?" the coach asked.

 _Okay!  
_ _I want to hear you say go, go!  
That's right!  
I want to hear you say fight, fight!  
All right!  
I want to hear you say win, win! _ _Tonight!___

"Kelly is doing great." Kimberly said, grinning.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "I think it's pretty cool your cousin wants to be a cheerleader like you."

"Ready?" the coach asked.

 _Okay!  
I want to hear you say go, go!  
_ _That's right!  
I want to hear you say fight, fight!  
All right!  
I want to hear you say win, win!_ _ _  
 _ _Tonight!  
Angel Grove Junior High, go, fight, win!____

"Win." Kelly said, a bit behind the others.

She put her arms down and walked towards Kimberly and Tommy, with her head down.

"Okay, girls, let's take a break." the coach said.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't do it" Kelly explained.

"Hey, Kimberly can show you again." Tommy said.

"Junior tryouts are later today." Kelly explained. "If I don't have it down by now, there's no use."

"Look, I'll show you the routine again." Kimberly said, taking the steamers off Kelly. "I know that you can do it."

 _Let me hear you say go, go!  
That's right!_ _  
Let me hear you say fight, fight!  
All right!  
Let me hear you say win, win!_ _ _Tonight!  
Angel Grove Junior High, go, fight, win!__

"You were so good." Kelly said. "Everybody at school still talks about what a great cheerleader you were."

"Well, now it's your turn." Kimberly said.

"I don't know." Kelly said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing.

"I'm the only one that those pom-pom-heads should be cheering." she said. "You just wait."

"We'll cheer for you, Rita." Squatt said, who was beside her with Baboo. "Yeah!"

"Finster, what's taking you so long with my new monster?" Rita asked.

Finster was working on the monster in his workshop.

"The terrible Lizzinator is almost ready, your cheesiness." Finster said.

"Meanwhile, we kidnap the little cheerleader, Kelly." Goldar said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Baboo said.

"Good idea. She can teach us some new cheers." Squatt said. "He rebounds, she shoots, she scores!"

Rita touched one of the clay monsters in the workshop.

"Aaah! Ooh!" she cooed.

"That will keep the Rangers busy while the Lizzinator destroys Earth." Finster said.

"Victory is near, thanks to the Lizzinator." Goldar said.

"And my dear stolen cheerleader." Rita grinned.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy all walked into the Youth Center, and saw Ernie walk up to them.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." he said.

"What's up, Ernie?" Jason asked.

"I need someone to run downtown and pick up some supplies I ordered." Ernie explained, holding a clip board. "The delivery truck broke down."

"I'll go." Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason. I owe you one." Ernie said.

"No problem." Jason said.

"Top hand, bro." Zack said.

"See you, guys." Jason said, walking out again.

The others walked towards Tommy, Kimberly and Kelly Kelly, who was still doing cheerleader practice.

"Okay, try it from the top?" Kimberly asked.

"How's she doing?" Trini asked Tommy.

"Pretty good." Tommy said.

 _Let me hear you say go, go!  
 _ _That's right!  
Let me hear you say fight, fight!  
 _All right!  
Let me hear you say win, win!____

But that was the end, as Kelly had stopped during the fifth line.

"Forget it. I can't do it." Kelly said.

"Kelly..." Kimberly said.

"Let's face it. I'm never gonna be as good as you, Kimberly." Kelly said. "Why should I even bother trying out for the team?"

She threw down her streamers and ran outside.

"Kelly, wait." Kimberly called to her.

"You better go after her." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I guess I better." Kimberly said.

"I'll go with you." Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy." Kimberly said, and they both went after her.

"I hope they find her." Sophie said. "She needs to know, it takes time to get good at something."

"Yeah, I know." Zack said. "When I first started Hip Hop Kido, I wasn't very good, but after a while I got better."

"Neither was I when I started photography." Sophie said. "There were times I kept getting the lens cap stuck on, and times when I kept dropping the camera from nervousness."

"We've never seen you do that, Soph? "Billy asked.

"It was back when I was five, Billy." Sophie answered. "It wasn't until I was about six did I start to get better."

"Oh, right." Billy said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Kimberly eventually found Kelly in the park, sitting on a swing.

"Hey, is there room for two more?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kelly replied.

Kimberly sat down on the swing beside her.

"Kel, everyone has to do the routines over and over again before they get them." she explained.

"I bet you didn't." Kelly said. "I bet you caught on right away. You were so good."

"I had to practice just like everybody else." Kimberly said, grinning. "I mean, there were times when I wanted to give up but I believed in myself. I knew I could do it. I know you can do it too."

Kelly turned and saw Kimberly and Tommy smiling.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt was watching the whole thing through the telescope.

"Oh, look, the little cheerleader is way out in the park." he said.

"Let me see?" Baboo asked, who was beside him.

"Time for you two clowns to get her." Goldar said.

"Uh, excuse me, your awfulness?" Baboo asked.

"Yes." Rita said, grinning.

"Uh, maybe you should send someone else on this mission." Baboo said.

"Yeah. She's not alone, you know." Squatt explained, looking through the telescope.

"Don't you worry. The Putties will do the thinking." Rita said.

Squatt moved away from the telescope, and then Rita looked through it.

 **(The park)**

Kelly was still moping on the swing.

"You shouldn't compare yourself with me or anybody else." Kimberly said to her. "Just be who you are and do what you best."

"Yeah. Give yourself a chance, Kelly." Tommy said.

Kelly looked unsure, as Putties started to show up around them.

"Putties!" Tommy said, spotting them.

The Putties landed near the slide and ladders near them. Kelly screamed and got up from the swing.

"Just stay back, Kelly." Kimberly told her.

"Watch out, clay brains." Tommy said.

They went off to fight the Putties, while Kelly hid herself behind a bush. Kimberly punched one that was upside down on the monkey bars, knocking it off and onto the ground, and then she kicked another in the chest and then hit it in the back, before she then kicked another in the leg and then began to climb a ladder. Tommy kicked at one, but it blocked it, and then he hit it in the back with his elbow, before kicking it in the back. Kimberly kicked one away from her onto the bridge, then she grabbed two of the bars and kicked it again, and then she blocked it as it tried to kick her, and then pushed her off the bridge. Tommy was then kicked in the chest by one, but he then kicked it back, and then again and again, knocking it down, then he ducked as another tried to kick him, spun around and tried to upper kick it but missed, but then spun around and kicked again, knocking it onto the slide. Kimberly kicked one away, as she grabbed a bar, and then she slid down the poll, as Kelly watched nervously. She then ran to another one and tried to kick it, but missed as it ducked, but then she kicked it in the chest, then did a back flip, as Tommy came and kicked one away from her, just before they disappeared.

"All right!" Tommy said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said, as they high fived each other.

Kimberly then ran over to Kelly, just as Squatt and Baboo arrived behind a bush.

"Hey, hey, there she is." Squatt said, spotting Kelly. "Let's get her."

"Hurry." Baboo said, as they came up behind Kelly.

"Come on, little girl." Squatt said, as they grabbed her.

"Kim!" Kelly yelled.

Kimberly turned around and saw the whole thing.

"Kelly!" she shouted, running towards them.

"Help, please!" Kelly said, before they disappeared.

Kimberly and Tommy stopped by the swings, having seen them vanish.

"She's gone." Kimberly said.

 **(A cave)**

Squatt, Baboo and Kelly arrived at a cave.

 _"We did it. We did it. We got the girl."_ Baboon sang.

"Rita's real going to be happy with us." Squatt said, as Kelly back away from them. "Yeah."

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy and Kimberly went back inside the Youth Center, and over to the others.

"Guys..." Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, turning to them.

"Squatt and Baboo took Kelly." Kimberly said. "We gotta go to the Command Center."

"Why would Rita want Kelly for?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph." Kimberly said. "But we better find before they hurt her."

Sophie nodded, and they then ran to the lockers and teleported.

 **(a building)**

Jason came out of a building, carrying two boxes, and walked over to his car, when Lizzinator broke a wall down nearby.

"Whoa!" Jason said, almost dropping the boxes. "What the..?"

He then saw the Lizzindator walking towards him.

"Oh, man." Jason muttered.

"Power Rangers!" Lizzinator growled, speaking with a German accent, tearing down a building support beam. "Must destroy Power Rangers."

Jason looked around to see if anybody was around, and when he saw that there wasn't, he backed up towards some barrels.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

He then got ready to fight, as Lizzinator walked towards him.

"A-ha! A toy for me to play with." Lizzinator said.

He ran over to a red car, and then he began to smash it. Jason then ran towards him as he lifted the car up.

"Hey, put it down, ferret-face!" Jason shouted.

"I was just trying to help." Lizzinator said, turning around, still holding the car. "This car's illegally parked, little Red Ranger but you want it down?"

He then threw the car at Jason, which he knocked him over, but he quickly got back up.

"That does it, you vandal!" Jason shouted, bringing out his Blade Blaster, and charging in.

"Oh, I am so scared." Lizzinator said, sarcastically.

Jason jumped over the car and tried to hit him with his blade, but missed as it ducked.

"Oh!" Lizzinator laughed.

Jason then tried to kick him.

"Come on, little one, huh?" Lizzinator said, as Jason hit him with his blade.

Jason then tried to hit him again but was knocked aside, and then he hit him in the shoulder, but it didn't knock him down, but then he hit Jason and knocked him down.

"Oh, you think that hurt, huh?" he asked, as Jason banged up against the car. "I don't think so."

Jason got ready to fight again while Lizzinator laughed.

"You are no match for me, puny Power Ranger!" Lizzinator laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Jason said.

Jason then went to attack, but Lizzinator grabbed his arm.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, as he lifted Jason up.

He then spun Jason around and then threw him onto the same car as before, where he rolled the hood and fell onto the ground.

"Come on!" Lizzinator said, moving closer to Jason.

He then grabbed Jason by the neck, and then they got locked in a grapple, before he lifted Jason up.

"Have a nice trip." he said, hitting Jason into a pile of barrels and boxes. "This is too easy. Fighting all the Power Rangers would be a better challenge for the Lizzinator. I'll be back."

He then disappeared, as Jason ran up to him.

"Oh, no. He's gone." Jason said. "I thin we're in big trouble."

 **(Command Center)**

Jason then arrived at the Command Center, where the others were.

"Bad news, Jase." Zack said.

"Rita's taken Kelly." Kimberly told him.

"She's also released another monster." Jason said.

"Yes, I know, Jason." Zordon said. "The Lizzinator."

"And he's super-strong because I was way outmatched." Jason said.

"We'll have to combine our powers." said Billy.

"Count me in." Tommy said.

"Hey, wait, what about your limited power supply?" Zack asked.

"This is one of those times I gotta use it." Tommy said.

"Tommy's right." Sophie said. "If the Lizzinator's strong like Jason said, we'll need all the help we can get."

"All right, man, but you'll have to be careful." Zack said, as he and Tommy hit hands.

"I'm afraid all seven of you may not be able to destroy the Lizzinator." Zordon said.

"He's that powerful?" Trini asked.

"Alpha will show the computer analysis on this new creature." Zordon said.

"Here, Billy, look at this." Alpha said.

Billy picked up the analyser and looked at it.

"Apparently, the Lizzinator's outer body is made up of super metals from another galaxy." Billy read. "It's virtually impossible to penetrate."

"Well, we've got to try." Kimberly said. "If we can't stop him, I'll never find Kelly."

The alarm then went off.

"Guys, look." Trini said, motioning towards the viewing globe.

They looked in and saw the Lizzinator, making havoc in the city.

"The creepy lizard's tearing another building apart." Trini said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "He's going to destroy the entire world."

"No way." Zack said. "Zordon, we're on it."

"He looks more like a half-lizard half-wolf to me." Sophie said.

"I know, some lizard." Tommy said.

"Alpha, will you try and find Kelly?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll do my best, Kimberly." Alpha said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the quarry, where the Lizzinator was.

"Oh, look. Someone's left me another toy car to play with." Lizzinator said, standing near a car near the edge of the cliff. "time to have some fun."

He began to push the car over the edge, just as the Rangers ran up to him.

"Hold it right there, Lizard-breath!" Jason shouted.

"A-ha, the Power Rangers!" he said, turning around. "Finally, a suitable challenge!"

He fired laser beams at them, making them all roll out of the way.

"Putties, it's party time." Lizzinator said, as Putties showed up. "Attack!"

The Putties then started to attack them. Zack upper kicked one in the face, while Billy elbowed one in the chest, spun around and kicked another, then hit a third in the chest and then kicked it in the face, while Zack punched one in the face. Kimberly forward flipped and then hit one in the hand and face, then ducked when another tired to hit her with its blade and then kicked it. Sophie punched one in the chest and then grabbed its arm and pulled it down, then she turned around and tackled another, and then kicked a third in the chest, but it grabbed her leg, so she then spun around and kicked it with her other leg, knocking it down. Trini did a couple of back flips and then knocked one aside, while Jason ducked when one tired to hit him, before he kicked it.

"Let's see now. Where was I?" Lizzinator asked himself.

He walked towards the car and started to push it again.

"Hey!" Jason shouted, spotting it.

He jumped over to the Lizzinator, then kicked him in the back of the head, and then landed on the roof of the car.

"This isn't yours." Jason said, getting down and opening the door, only to get punched in the face by a Putty, one of those with a ball for a hand.

Jason got back up, just as the putty started up the car, and then dove of in it.

"What?" he asked. "Putties can drive?"

The car started towards him.

"Whoa! Yup, they can drive." he said, running away from it, before turning and jumped on it's roof.

"Ha-ha, need a lift!" Lizzinator said.

The car started driving like crazy, due to the putty at the wheel, and Jason was holding on tight.

"Whoa! Stop this thing!" Jason shouted.

The car kept going crazy, not stopping.

"You should get a bang out of this." Lizzinator said.

He fired his eye lasers again, but missed the car, but he kept firing until Jason fell off the car.

"Very impressive, Red Ranger but I have something else in mind we can play." Lizzinator said, running up to him.

"Any game you want!" Jason shouted, before charging in.

"Then how about Soccer?" Lizzinator asked.

He kicked a rock a Jason, which hit him, and then he kicked another one at him, hitting Jason and knocking him down.

"Or maybe you'd prefer..." Lizzinator said, picking up a big rock. "..Dodge Ball!"

He threw the rock at Jason, but Tommy corkscrewed kicked it back at him, knocking him over.

"You all right, man?" Tommy asked, running to Jason.

"Yeah, thanks, but I can take this guy!" Jason said, getting back up.

"No, Jase, let me help you." Tommy said. "We'll take him together."

"Oh, good, two of you." Lizzinator said.

"We'll give you a fight you won't forget." Tommy said.

"Tommy, no!" Jason shouted. "He's too strong, your powers won't hold out long enough. We've got to..."

He started feeling pain in his chest, in the place he got hit.

"You're hurt, Jason." Tommy said.

Lizzinator then charged in.

"I'll make him pay for this, buddy." Tommy said. "Don't worry, you just sit tight."

"Ready or not, here I come." Lizzinator said.

"Tommy!" Jason yelled, as Tommy charged in.

Lizzinator then ducked as Tommy tired to kick him, then his metal amour protected him from a couple more kicks, and then he tired to hit Tommy but missed as Tommy ducked. Tommy then tried to kick him again, but his amour protect him again, so he then jumped and grappled him.

 **(The cave)**

Kelly was sitting on a rock, looking up at the ceiling, while Squatt and Baboo watched from behind a wall in the cave.

"I bet Rita gives us a big reward for finally doing something right." Baboo said.

"Yeah, and I hope it's food. Ah!" Squatt said, licking his lips.

Kelly just kept where she was.

 _"This seems so hopeless."_ she thought. _"What was it Kimberly said?"_

She thinks back to what Kimberly was said on the swing in the park.

 _"I mean there were times when I wanted to give up but I believed in myself. I knew I could do it."_ Kimberly's voice said. _"I know you can do it too."_

"I want a Cheeseburger." Squatt said. "No, I want a Chilli dog."

"No, lobster." Baboo said.

"Hey, you want to learn some cheers?" Kelly asked, getting their attention.

"Cheers?" Squatt asked.

"Yeah, new cheers for Rita." Baboo said.

"Yeah." Squatt said.

"Hot cha!" Baboo said.

"That's a great idea." Squatt said, as they high-fived each other.

 **(The quarry)**

Tommy still had hold of the Lizzinator, and then they turned around, still locked, but then Tommy jumped and kicked him with both feet, then jumped back to a rock face, hit his legs against it and the punched Lizzinator, knocking him over.

Jason and the others, who had now defeated the Putties, gathered around him.

"Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Good work, Tommy." Jason said. "You kept him busy, while we took care of the Putties. Now we'll hit him with all of us together."

"You got it, partner." Tommy said, high fiving Jason. "Time for us to put a end to that Lizard Lips."

"You think you are though with me?" Lizzinator asked, getting back up. "You have not seen anything yet, Chowder Rangers!"

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the battle from the balcony.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Lizzinator started growing giant, and stomped his foot near the Rangers, but they moved out of the way.

"We need Dragonzord power now!" Tommy shouted, bringing out his Dragon Dagger.

He then started playing it, and then the Dragonzord showed up.

"All right, big guy, let's go into attack mode." Tommy said.

He played the flute again, and the Dragonzord walked towards Lizzinator.

"How nice, a new friend and he is just my size." Lizzinator said. "I think I will rip him to pieces."

He then started laughing, while walking towards the Dragonzord, and then ducked as it tired to hit him with its tail. He then tried to kick it, but it, but it blocked it with its claw, but then he managed to hit it in the chest.

"Come on, Dragonzord." he said, rolling forward as it tired to hit him with his tail.

He then got back up and hit it in the chest, knocking it back. The Dragonzord then spun around and tired to hit him with its tail again, but he grabbed it.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling its tail, moving it around. "Come on, let's got for a little spin?"

He lifted it up and spun it around.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

"Dragonzord's in trouble." Jason said.

"We gotta help!" Billy shouted.

"Round and round Dragonzord goes. Where it lands, nobody knows." Lizzinator said.

He then let go of it, making it land on the ground.

"He's down!" Jason shouted. "We need Dinozord power..."

"..now!" they shouted.

Their Zords then started to arrive, and Jason jumped into his.

"Log on!" he ordered.

The others then jumped into their Zords.

"Zack here, let's lose this lizard!" Zack shouted.

"Billy here, ready for action!" Billy shouted.

"Trini here, let's rock and roll!" Trini shouted.

"Sophie here, systems online!" Sophie shouted.

"I just love this part." Kimberly said.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason ordered.

"Two, one, power up!" they all shouted.

"All right, Rangers, let's do it!" Jason ordered.

Their Zords then combined into Megazord tank mode.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"Time for teamwork!" Jason shouted.

The Megazord then walked over to the Dragonzord, which by now had gotten back up.

"Two of you?" Lizzinator asked. "Maybe when I'm through with you, I can make toy cars out of the parts!"

 **(The cave)**

Kelly was in a cheerleading position.

 _Rita, Rita, she's your leader but the Power Rangers always beat her_.

As she moved, Squatt and Baboo tried to copy her.

 _Rita, Rita, beat her!_

 _"Rita, Rita, beat her!"_ said Squatt and Baboo.

 _"Rita, Rita, she's your leader, beat Rita!"_ Kelly said., spinning around. _"Beat Rita!"_

 _"Rita, Rita..."_ said Squatt and Baboo, who were both getting dizzy.

"Ooh, I don't feel so good all of a sudden." Squatt said.

"I'm discombobulated." Baboo said.

They both fell down, as Kelly kept moving.

 **(The battle)**

Both Megazords then walked forward, but Lizzinator hit them both with his claws. He then rolled forward when the Drgaonzord tried to hit him with his tail, and then hit the Megazord again, before ducking when the Dragonzord tried to hit him again.

"Ha-ha, what's wrong?" he asked.

He then grabbed the Dragonzords claw, and then hit it with his own.

"Let's see how you like my super stink-breath!" he shouted.

He fired white steam out of his mouth towards the Megazords, knocking them both back.

"Arghh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Ha-ha! Do you smell that, puny Zords?" Lizzinator asked. "It is the smell of defeat, and as Rita has commanded, I shall now destroy you both! Yes!"

"Our weapons can't penetrate that metal skin." Jason said. "We need Titanus for Ultrazord power now!"

Titanus then showed up.

"What is this?" Lizzinator asked. "Hey, wait, no fair. I was just about to win!"

The Megazord then jumped on the back Titanus, and then the Dragonzord combined with it to.

"Ultrazord sequence complete." Jason said. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" they answered.

"Lock on and fire!" they all shouted.

They fired everything they had at the Lizzinator, hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

"We got him, Zordon." Jason said.

"But, you guys, we still have to find Kelly." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha has located her Rangers." Zordon said. "Her coordinates are being transmitted to you now."

 **(The cave)**

Kelly was still cheerleading, while Squatt and Baboo looked exhausted.

 _"Rita, Rita, she's your leader but the Power Rangers always beat her. Rita, Rita, beat her!"_ Kelly said, while moving.

"I don't like these cheers." Squatt complained, as he and Baboo now had their hands over their ears. "Make her stop."

"Well, it was your idea to learn them in the first place you big, blue, pom-pom-head." Baboo said.

"Let's go back to the moon and lay down." Squatt said.

 _"Rita, Rita, beat her."_ Kelly said.

Squatt and Baboo then disappeared, and she turned around and saw them gone.

"Hey, it worked." she said.

She then looked around, just as the Rangers arrived.

"Wow. The Power Rangers." Kelly said, once she saw them.

"Good job, Kelly, we knew you could do it." Jason said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later, they were all back in the Youth Center, to see if Kelly made the junior cheerleading squad.

"How you doing?" Kimberly asked her.

"Great, thanks to you." Kelly said. "You made me realize I need to stop comparing myself to everybody else and I needed to start believing in myself."

"Mm-mm." Kimberly mumbled while nodding.

"Thanks, Kimberly." Kelly said, as the hugged.

"Don't look now, but dumb and dumber just walked in." Sophie said, as Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the wonder tot made it to the Cheerleading tryouts after all." Bulk said. "Too bad you won't make the team."

"Yeah. Too bad." Skull said.

"Why don't you guys go pick on someone with your own I.Q.?" Kelly asked.

Yeah, I think the Zoo might be down the street." Kimberly said.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" Bulk asked. "I bet you can't do this!"

"Oh, what Bulk?" Sophie asked.

"You'll see." Bulk said. "Ready? Okay."

He then started dancing like a cheerleader.

 _Bulky, Bulky, he's your man.  
 _If he can't do it, _no one can.  
 _He's gorgeous, he's hunky, _he's F-U-N-N..._____

He turned around while singing the last line, during which his pants split, making everyone laugh, while Skull covered it with his hat.

 _And nobody could put Bulky together again."_ Kimberly said.

Bulk then turned around and left with Skull, with him still covering the hole in Bulk's pants.

"Alright, Kelly, you're up next." the coach said, as she and the other cheerleaders backed up.

"This is it." Kelly said.

"You can do it, Kelly." Kimberly said. "I know it."

"Yeah, I know it too." Kelly said.

She walked to the center of the room, and then started dancing to the music, while they watched.

 _I will rescue you  
I will rescue you, oh  
I will rescue you  
I will rescue you, oh  
When you're all alone  
All you do is call  
And I will rescue you._

The music then stopped and everyone clapped, and then they ran up to her.

"Congratulations, Kelly. You made the team. All right." the coach said.

"Way to go." Kimberly said, hugging her.

"All right, Kelly." Jason said.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Nice work, Kelly." Sophie said.

"I knew you could do it." Kimberly said.

The cousins then high-fived each other.


	62. Football Season

**A/N: In case you're wondering, Sophie's new love interest won't show up till season 2.**

* * *

Tommy was taking something out of his locker, when Jason came up behind him, carrying a football.

"I'm psyched about Football season." Jason said. "You gonna try out, Tommy?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about making the cut." Tommy explained.

Bulk and Skull then came running around the corner.

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right!" Skull shouted, as they did.

They then stopped in front of Tommy and Jason, who both grinned.

"Make way for Angel Grove High's newest most valuable player, boys." Bulk said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah." Skull said, as Bulk ran on the spot. "Watch out! We're in training here!"

He then ran further down the hallway, before turning around.

"Alright, Bulky, try to take me on!" Skull said.

Bulk took the football out of Jason's hand, and then ran towards Skull. Mr. Caplan came into the hallway, just as Bulk jumped, causing him to pull Mr. Caplan to the floor. They landed on the stairs as everyone laughed.

"Offsides!" Skull yelled, getting beside them.

He laughed as Bulk accidently put Mr. Caplan's wig in his mouth, which he then spat out, while Mr. Caplan stood up.

"Bulk, what have I told you about roughhousing in the halls?" Mr. Caplan asked. "Oh...that will be one week of detention for both of you."

They both looked shocked, while everyone else laughed.

"Even Bulk's got more experience than me." Tommy said.

"Look, man, just put the same concatenation into your football, as you do with Karate, and you'll make the team. I'm sure of it." Jason said.

"What you talking about?" Sophie asked, walking up to them and getting their attention.

"Oh, we're gonna tryout for the football team." Jason explained.

"Both of you?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll make it." Tommy said.

"Well, I'm sure you will, Tommy." Sophie said. "And I hope you do, cause I have to get the picture of the team when it's formed."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yup, my first assignment for the school newspaper in a while now." Sophie said.

"How do you cope with Milo being in there?" Tommy asked.

"I sit as far away from him as I can." Sophie said. "Which has kind of odd, since a lot of people are used to seeing me near him."

"Have you told them about what he said to you?" Jason asked.

"Well...yes, but most of them find it hard to believe." Sophie said.

"Are you taking single shots or a group shot of team?" Tommy asked.

"Group shot, Tommy." Sophie answered. "I haven't got a lot of film in my camera."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I've been so busy with homework and that, that I haven't had time to buy more." Sophie said. "Cause when I get home these days, it's mostly nighttime."

"Oh, I see." Jason said "Well, see you later, Soph.".

"Yeah, see you." Tommy said, and they both walked away.

"See you." Sophie said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Squatt had seen the whole thing in the telescope.

"Touchdown! Touchdown!" he said. "Baboo, look!"

Baboo looked through the telescope, and then took his eye out.

"That game those humans are playing looks fun!" he said.

"Fun?" Rita asked, walking up to the balcony. "Who wants that junk?"

"Certainly not you." Baboo said.

"Yes, but you could beat them at their own game." Squatt said.

"Join the Rhino-blaster with the Putties and your team will be unstoppable!" Goldar said.

"Let's do that." Rita said, hitting the balcony. "I want a smash down."

"You mean, touchdown?" Squatt asked.

"Whatever." Rita said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was sitting bat the counter in the Youth Center, where the tryout winners would be announced. He looked up at the banner, when Trini and Kimberly walked in and then towards him.

"Hey, girls." Tommy said, noticing them.

"Hey, Tommy." Trini said. "What's wrong? You seem so worried."

"Yeah, well, I guess I am." Tommy said. "I just can't help thinking about the tryouts."

"For football?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Come on, Tommy, you're a naturally athlete." Kimberly said. "You'll do fine."

"I'm not so sure. I've never played it." Tommy explained. "I mean, I spent most of my life training in karate."

"You know, that's quite an accomplishment on its own." Trini said.

"Maybe I can help." Ernie said, coming up behind them.

They all turned to face him.

"Tommy, you're not going to believe this but I was an all-star fullback during my collage days." Ernie said.

"No kidding?" Tommy asked.

Ernie nodded.

"Wow, Ernie, would you be interesting in helping me train?" Tommy asked.

"You got it." Ernie said.

Tommy looked at Kimberly, just as Skull walked in, holding a book.

"Come on, Bulky. Up on you...toes" Skull said.

He turned pages on the book, as Bulk walked in, wearing a tutu.

"Come on! Like an Angel!" Skull said, holding his hands up in the air.

"I can't do this." Bulk said, grumpily.

"Ah, Bulk, look." Skull said, pointing to the book. "It says here that 'many pro football players studied bal-let for grace and agility.'"

"He's right, Bulk." Ernie said, getting their attention. "It makes you light on your feet."

"Let me see that." Bulk said, taking the book.

He looked in the book, and then Skull pointed at the page.

"Well, maybe so." Bulk said, closing the book. "But if I hear one twinkle-toe remark, I'm going to cream you with my tutu."

Tommy, Kimberly and Trini all laughed.

"Ballet. That's funny." Kimberly said, getting up. "Hey, we're going to go to the park and play a little flag football with the guys."

"Yeah, you want to come along? It should be good practice for you." Trini said.

"Eh, thanks guys, but I'm going to stay here and get some pointers from Ernie." Tommy said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Trini said, getting up and leaving.

"Good luck, Tommy." Kimberly said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

Kimberly then followed Trini out.

A while later, Tommy was doing pushups on the floor. He then stopped, got up and turned to Ernie.

"Okay. Now here's a good exercise for agility." Ernie said. "Dodge this way three steps."

He moved while he spoke.

"Back this way two. Left, tree. Back this way two. Left three. Right, two." Ernie explained. "Let's try it."

"Like this?" Tommy asked.

Tommy side stepped, but he lifted his legs up too high.

"Oh, man, I feel like I got two left feet." Tommy said.

"Give it time, Tommy." Ernie said. "Try it again. Ready?"

Tommy nodded.

"Left, three. Right, two." Ernie reminded him. "Easy now."

"Okay." Tommy said.

He then started moving again.

 **(The park)**

Meanwhile, Sophie was at the park with the Jason, Zack and Billy, watching them do some practice.

"And the Zackman throws to Billy!" Zack said, throwing it to Billy.

Billy then catches the ball.

"Right here, Bill." Jason said.

Billy then threw the ball to Jason, just as Kimberly and Trini came over.

"Hi, guys. How about a little scrimmage?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Trini said.

"Alright." Jason answered, throwing the ball to Trini. "Trini, you hike the ball. As for the rest of you guys, spread out and the end zone is right there."

He turned around and pointed at a place he saw.

"Alright." Billy said.

"You get, Billy." Zack said to Kimberly.

"Okay." Kimberly said. "Come on, Soph?"

"No way, Kim." Sophie said. "Football is not my spot. Give me softball, basketball, swimming or tennis any day."

"Well, your loss." Jason said. "Here we go."

"Ready?" Trini asked. "Hut, two, three! Hike!"

She threw the ball back at Jason, who then ran towards Trini and Zack, not looking, which allowed Zack to knock the ball out of his hands. The ball flew into the air, and then Zack caught it, and began running, but he turned around to laugh at the others.

"Zack! Zack, behind you!" Trini said.

He turned around, just as Billy took the ball of him, which he then threw to Jason, who caught it.

"Yeah!" Trini cheered, as he threw it to the grass. "Alright, Jason!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie had brought something for Tommy to stair at.

"Concentrate, Tommy. Keep your eye on the target and go for it." Ernie said, pointing at it. "get a foothold, but don't waver."

He then walked behind the target.

"Okay." Tommy said. "Here it goes."

Tommy then ran at the target and kicked it. They both looked at each other before Tommy walked back to where he was. He then ran at the target and tried to grapple it this time, only to fall to the floor.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ernie." Tommy said.

"It's not karate but don't give up, Tommy." Ernie said. "You got it in you. Believe me."

He then helped Tommy up, and then Tommy walked back to where he was.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk and Skull were now doing their detention, along with some other students.

"That's it. Nice and steady." Skull said.

Bulk was walking around the room in the tutu, while balancing a book on his head.

"Light on your feet." Skull said.

"You better know what you're doing, dimwit." Bulk said.

"Trust me. How can you lose with Skullster as your coach?" Skull asked. "Now, come on. Let's go through your exercises again. Come on."

Bulk stopped walking, and then dropped the book off his head, which he caught. He then walked away from the table Skull was on.

"Come on!" Skull said.

A while later, Bulk was side stepping around the room.

"Yes. Yes!" Skull said.

Bulk then ran on his tip-toes, and then moved his legs like he was dancing. He then sat upside down on a table, moving his legs apart and past each other. He then lifted his legs up, then tried doing jumping jacks, ran towards Skull with his hands over his head, while Skull timed him.

"Come on! Come on!" Skull said, as Bulk lifted his legs up while leaning on a desk. "He can be taught!"

Bulk then did a few spins, then he side stepped again, then ran towards Skull and past out on top of him.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers had gotten back into position, with Billy being the hiker.

"Hike!" Jason shouted.

Billy threw the ball to him.

"Jason, over here!" Trini called.

Jason passed the ball to her, but then she passed it back, which Jason jumped in order to catch it, and once he was on the ground, he passed to Kimberly, who then tried to throw it back to Jason, but Zack caught it, then ran past Trini and Jason and jumped towards goal. The ball was then thrown again and Jason caught it, and ran pasted Billy as he tried to take it, and Jason later threw it to Kimberly, who then jumped. The ball was then thrown to Billy, who ran past Jason, but Jason had pulled of his ribbon on his belt.

"Got you!" Jason said, before throwing it the grass.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Goldar and Squatt were watching the game from the balcony.

"Time for our Putty squad to get a little practice before the big game." Goldar said.

"Great idea, Goldar!" Squatt grinned.

 **(The park)**

Billy now the had the ball, and then hiked it to Jason.

"Hey!" Kimberly said. "Jason, out here!"

Jason then threw the ball to her, just as Putties showed up, with one of them catching the ball before Billy could.

"Putties." Zack said, running up to Jason.

"Let's tackle them." Jason said.

"You said it, Jase." Sophie said, running in to help.

Two of the Putties then grabbed one of Billy's arms each, and threw him back.

"Whoa!" Billy said.

He then did a few back flips, and then grabbed another ones arm, before punching it in the chest, and then elbowing another one behind him. Zack jumped forward and kicked one, followed by another one, then tried to kick a third, but missed as it ducked under, but then Zack tackled it, then did a spin kick in it's back, as it tried to get back up. Sophie back flipped to avoid ones punch, then kicked one that was on her left, but was then grabbed from behind by another, but she hit it with her elbow, then grabbed it's arm and pulled it down. Jason kicked one in the chest, as it came running with the football, which Billy then caught, and moved just before two Putties tackled him, but he then ran as more of them chased after him. One grabbed Trini from behind, but she hit it in the chest with her elbow, and threw it over her, which Billy then ran over, followed by the putties chasing him. Billy kept running, until Kimberly side flipped in between them, and kicked one of them in the chest, making it fall on the others, and then she back jumped to avoid a tackle from another one, but she then upper kicked it, but missed, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Jason, who now had one over his shoulders, ran past a few of them, knocking them down on the way, before throwing it onto the grass, which Billy ran past, before they disappeared.

"Whoo!" Billy said, high-fiving Trini.

Kimberly back flipped towards them, as they regrouped.

"Whoo!" she cheered.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Alright." Billy said.

"We really scored on that one." Zack said.

"You said it, Zack." Sophie said.

The communicator then beeped.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason answered.

 _"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said.

"We're on our way." Jason said, as they threw their ribbons down.

They then teleported and arrived at the Command Center.

"Power Rangers, as you can tell from her latest Putty attack, Rita has planned a football game of her own." Zordon said.

They all turned to see Rhino-blaster in the viewing globe.

"And this is her quarterback." Zordon said. "He is quick on his feet and very cunning. You must be careful."

"Whoa, that monster looks mean." Trini said.

"And strong." Kimberly said.

"Not to mention ugly." Sophie said.

"A crude-looking rhino." Zack said.

"You are all correct." Zordon said. "The Rhino-blaster is vicious and very strong. Rita plans to pit her evil team against yours. If they defeat you, her evil will be unleash on Angel Grove."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"I believe our team is stronger, Zordon." Billy said.

"Me too." Jason said. "Come on, we have a score to settle. It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park again, which is where Rhino-blaster was, where he laughed at them.

"If you think you're gonna mess up our town..." Jason said.

"..then you're way offside." Zack said.

"So pack up your ball and go home." Billy said.

"Cause we don't want you in our field." Trini said.

"Or your team either." Sophie said.

"So punch yourself outta here." Kimberly said.

"Or you'll face the..." Jason said.

"...the Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

"You Power brats are no match for my team!" Rhino-blaster shouted, just as six Putties showed up beside him, wearing football gear.

The Putties then got into a football charge position.

"Alright boys. Quarterback sack!" Rhino-blaster shouted.

They then started charging in.

"Ready, hut!" Jason ordered, as the Rangers did the same.

They each ran up to one Putty each, and got locked in a game of grapple, but then each of the Putties got loose and punched them, knocking them away. They got back up just as the Putties charged at them, running past them and knocking them over. Four of them later turned one of their hands into a blade, while the other two turn it into a ball, and they then ran past them again, hitting them on the way and knocking them down.

"You've been sidelined, Power Rangers!" Rhinoblaster shouted. "Hit the showers!"

He then fired some white foam out of his mouth, which then hit them and transported them away like a tornado, and they then arrived in a black room.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Let us outta here!" Trini yelled.

"What is this?" Jason asked.

"What is going on, you guys?" Kimberly asked.

"I wish I knew, Kim!" Sophie shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Oh, no, Zordon, I've lost contact with the Rangers." Alpha said.

"Alpha, my wort fear has been realized." Zordon said. "Rita's monster has banished the Rangers to the multidimensional vortex."

The viewing globe showed them all looking around, with Sophie and Zack falling to the floor from dizziness.

"Neither their communicators nor their teleporters will function while they are trapped." Zordon explained.

"We have to do something!" Alpha said.

"Clam down, Alpha. Try to reconfigure the teleportation mechanism." Zordon said.

Alpha walked to the computer and pressed a button on it.

"Maybe we can pull an end run around Rita's monster." Zordon. said. "And contact Tommy right away. He may be their only hope."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(The vortex)**

"Any luck, Jase?" Sophie asked, getting back on her feet.

"No luck, Soph." Jason said, trying his communicator. "We're being jammed!"

"I guess our only hope is Tommy." Zack said.

"But his powers are limited." Trini said. "Remember!"

"I don't think we have much choice here, Trini." Sophie said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was now on one of the bikes at the Youth Center, while Ernie was timing him, before Tommy stopped.

"Excellent." Ernie said. "You got good endurance, Tommy."

"Hey, Ernie, phone." called a voice.

"Take a break, Tommy." Ernie said. "We'll start up again later."

"Whatever you say. Thanks, Ernie." Tommy said, getting off the bike.

He walked towards his bag, when he heard his communicator beep. He took it out of his bag, and then walked away with them both, stopping by the lockers.

"I read you, Zordon." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

"You got it." Tommy said.

He then teleported. Alpha was working on a computer when he arrived.

"Your power is limited, Green Ranger but the other Rangers need you." Zordon explained, as Tommy walked towards him. "They are trapped in another dimension."

"I've got to go to them, Zordon." Tommy said.

"Use caution, Green Ranger. Each time you use your powers, you will weaken even more." Zordon explained.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Tommy said. "Now, let the power protect me. It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the park and punched two Putties in the chest, then he kicked another two, and then punched the last two. He then back jumped and came face to face with Rhino-blaster.

"I took out your entire defensive line." he said.

"Oh, yeah?" Rhino-blaster asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"That may be so but now you face me, one-on-one." Rhino-blaster said.

"Fine with me." Tommy said.

Tommy then ran at Rhino-blaster and tried to kick him, only to miss as he ducked. Tommy then tried to punch Rhino-blaster, but he grabbed Tommy's arm and then tried to hit him, but missed as Tommy ducked. Rhino-blaster then tried to kick Tommy, but Tommy blocked it and then Tommy punched him, but missed as he moved, before trying again, only for him to grab his arm. Tommy then jumped and kicked Rhino-blaster with both his legs, knocking him down.

"The clock hasn't run out yet." Rhino-blaster said, getting back up.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching from the balcony.

"Wand, make my monster grow!" she shouted.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Rhino-blaster grew giant. Tommy backed up a little, before bringing out the Dragon Dagger.

"I need Dragonzord power!" he shouted.

He then played the flute, and then Dragonzord showed up to help, and then came face to face with Rhino-blaster.

"The special teams." Rhino-blaster said. "Give me all you got."

Dragonzord spun around and hit Rhino-blaster with its tail, but he didn't go down. Rhino-blaster then tried to grapple Dragonzord, but it broke free, so he then hit it with his horn. Dragonzord then tried to hit him with its claw, but he dodged out of the way, and then tried to kick it but missed, and then tried to punch it, but it dodged out of the way. Dragonzord then tried to hit him with its tail, but he ducked, causing it to miss, and then he hit it with his horn.

"Uh-oh, personal foul!" Rhino-blaster said, before punching it. "Take that."

He then punched Dragonzord again.

"Hey, cheap shot." Tommy said, watching from below. "Flag on the play. 15-yard penalty."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working by the computer.

"Well, Alpha?" Zordon asked, as Alpha took a piece of paper out.

"I'm sorry, Zordon. There is no other way." Alpha said. "Green Ranger must use his Dragon Dagger to free the other Rangers. However, if he fails, the dagger with be lost forever and so will the Rangers."

"Alpha, we have no choice." Zordon said. "I'll contact Green Ranger."

 **(The park)**

Tommy was still watching the battle, when he heard his communicator.

"I'm here, Zordon." he said.

 _"The only way to save your friends is to outsmart the Rhino-blaster."_ Zordon explained.

"Tell me what to do?" Tommy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Throw the Dragon Dagger into the multidimensional mist. If the Rangers can reach it, they may be able to free themselves."

 **(The park)**

"I'll do whatever it takes to save them, Zordon." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Be strong, Green Ranger, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Rhino-blaster brought out a blade weapon and tried to hit Dragonzord, but it blocked the weapon with its tail. He then managed to get the blade caught on Dragonzord's shoulder, which he hit with it.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" Tommy ordered. "I can see now that the Dragonzord and I are no match for you."

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Rhino-blaster said, turning to him. "That makes it easy on both of us."

He then fired a laser from his blade at Tommy, which knocked him down towards the ground, where he landed hard.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching the whole thing in the telescope, before she took her eye out laughing.

"It's so easy, I don't believe that it's true."

 **(The park)**

Tommy got back up from the ground.

"Wait? Wait? Won't you let me spend my last few moments with my friends?" Tommy asked.

"Well, since I'm such a nice guy..." Rhino-blaster said. "No!"

He fired mist out of his mouth, which Tommy managed to avoid.

"Hope this works." he said, holding the Dragon Dagger, which glowed green. "Jason, catch!"

He threw the dagger towards the mist, which made Rhino-blaster accidently swallow it.

"Looks like, it was right on target." Tommy said. "I guess I can do it. Let's finish this guy."

He then jumped inside the Dragonzord.

"Alright, guy, consider this your two-minute warning." Tommy said, once inside. "The home team is taking back the field."

Rhino-blaster then charged at Dragonzord and hit it with his blade, but when he tried again, it caught it with hits claws. They then spun around like they were locked in a grapple, but then they broke loose, and then Rhino-blaster hit Dragonzord with his blade. Dragonzord then tried to hit him with its tail, but missed as he ducked, and then he tried to hit it again, but it moved out of the way, causing him to miss. He then turned around and hit Dragonzord right in the chest, knocking it back while he laughed., before fried a laser out of his horn, hitting it.

"I'm losing power" Tommy said, worriedly. "Zordon, I'm going down!"

The Dragonzord then hit the ground, which sparks coming out of it, causing Tommy to fall out and onto the ground.

"Man, I can't do this alone." he said.

Rhino-blaster laughed as Tommy got up to his knees.

"Score one for the invaders." he said.

He then stomped his foot near Tommy, causing Tommy to roll over to avoid it.

"Jason, where are you guys?" he asked.

A wormhole then opened up, and then the Megazord walked through it, with smoke around it.

"All right, Rangers, it's time to run the blitz." Jason said.

"Right!" they all said.

The Megazord jumped up, and then punched Rhino-blaster with both it's fists, knocking him over. Jason then threw the Dragon Dagger out of the Megazord towards Tommy, who then caught it.

"Yes, all right, my dagger!" he shouted, after catching it.

He then played it again, and then the Dragonzord got back up.

"What?" Rhino-blaster asked, after getting back up. "No way."

The Dragonzord then stood beside the Megazord.

"Yeah...!" Jason said.

"All right." Trini said.

"Yeah!" Sophie said.

"..all right." Jason finished.

"Hey, you guys, look, it's Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Great!" Trini and Billy said.

"And he's got his dagger." Jason said, as they looked at him.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said, looking up at them. "Dragonzord's back and ready for action."

He then started playing his flute again.

"Way to go, Tommy." Jason said.

"Nice going, Tommy." Trini said.

"Fourth quarter, Ranger and time's running out!" Rhino-blaster shouted.

"All right, Rangers, Mega-Dragonzord power!" Jason ordered.

The Zords then all combined into the Mega-Dragonzord mode.

"Ready..." Jason said.

"..fire!" they all shouted.

They fired two beams out of the sides of the Dragonzord, which powered up, and then hit Rhino-blaster, causing him to fall down and get destroyed.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Rangers, good job." Jason said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita looked furious.

"No, not again!" she shouted, causing Squatt and Baboo to hug each other worriedly. "I've got such a headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

A couple of days later, Sophie, Trini and Kimberly were at the Youth Center, as the results for who made the football team were being announced. Mr. Caplan walked past some kids and made his way to the middle of the room.

"All right, boys and girls, it's my pleasure to announce the starting offence for this year's football team." Mr. Caplan said, a piece of paper fell out of his hands while he spoke. "Lights?"

Ernie then turned out the lights, and then a spotlight appeared on a curtain, which the players were gonna come out of.

"The new Angel Grove team first string will be...Jason..." Mr. Caplan announced.

"All right, Jason!" Kimberly cheered, while everyone clapped.

"Nice one, Jason!" Sophie cheered.

"Way to go, Jason!" Trini cheered.

Jason then came out from behind the curtain, already in football gear, and then walked off.

"Billy..." Mr. Caplan announced.

Billy then also came out from behind the curtain, dress in the gear too, and everyone clapped.

"All right, Billy!" Kimberly cheered.

"Way to go, Billy!" Sophie cheered.

"Go, Billy!" Trini cheered.

"Zack..." Mr. Caplan announced.

Zack then did the same as Jason and Billy, already dressed up too.

"All right, Zack!" Kimberly cheered.

"Go, Zack!" Trini cheered.

"Way to go, Zack!" Sophie cheered.

"Bob...Matthew..." Mr. Caplan said, and everyone clapped as they came out. "Ryan...Michael...Thomas...and Paul."

The last player (Paul) then came out, leaving the girls upset a little bit.

"Well, that's it, ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Caplan said. "Congratulations to our new team."

Everyone then clapped.

"Oh, no, poor Tommy, he didn't make the team." Kimberly said.

"Wait, looks like you dropped something, Mr. Caplan." Zack said, picking the paper he dropped floor. He then walked over to Mr. Caplan and gave it to him.

"I don't think it's finished yet, Kim." Sophie whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mr. Caplan said. "I seem to have made a error here. There are more names. Well, well, well, well, I'm pleasantly surprised. So, let's introduced Bulk."

Some people clapped.

"What..." Trini whispered.

"Even I'm surprised." Sophie whispered.

"All right, Bulk!" Kimberly cheered.

Bulk then came out, dress in his gear too, as well as a tutu. He then spun around, hit Mr. Caplan with his helmet and fell over, causing everyone to laugh.

"We're still working on the agility part." Skull said, after helping Bulk up.

"But last but not least, I would like to introduce our new star quarterback, Tommy!" Mr. Caplan announced.

"Yes." the girls said together.

Everyone clapped as Tommy came out.

"All right, Tommy!" Kimberly cheered.

Sophie started making her way over to the team.

"Smile everyone?" she asked them all.

The team all huddled together, and when they all smiled, Sophie took the picture.

"Perfect!" she said.

"How about a round of applause for our new team?" Mr. Caplan asked.

Everyone then clapped.

"All right, you guys!" Kimberly cheered.

"Way to go, you guys!" Trini cheered.

"I knew you guys could do it." Sophie said, as Tommy walked over to Ernie.

"Thanks, Soph." Zack said.

"I'm still surprised I made the team!" Billy said.

"I'm still surprised Bulk did!" Sophie said.

"Man, I don't know how to thank you, Ernie." Tommy said, shaking Ernie's hand. "I never could have done it without you."

"You worked hard for this, Tommy and I'm really proud of you." Ernie said. "

Ernie then walked away, as Tommy walked towards the others, who were walking towards him, with Zack giving him a high-five.

"Way to go, bro." Jason said doing the same.

Billy then high fived him too.

"Hey, that is morphinomenal news, man." Zack said.

"Congratulations, Tommy, you deserve it." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, we're glad you're on our team." Billy said.

"Wow, guys, I don't know what to say." Tommy said. "I didn't think I could do it."

"Hey, after you played football against Rita, you can play against any team." Jason said.

They all then laughed.

"I hope the newspaper will accept this." Sophie said, looking at her camera. "Since I could only get a group shot."

"I'm sure they will, Soph." Tommy said.

"I hope you're right." Sophie said.


	63. Mighty Morpin' Mutants

Sophie was by her locker, closing the door to it, when she saw Tommy running over to his locker, which he then opened, and then took something out.

"Hey, Tommy." said Kimberly, walking up to him.

"Hey, Kim." Tommy said. "I gotta go. I'm late for Ms. Appleby's class."

He shut his locker door, just as Sophie walked up to them.

"Almost forgot my notebook." Tommy said, opening his locker again.

"Hey, guys." Sophie said.

"Hey, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Hi, Soph." Tommy said, taking his notebook out. "I'll see you."

He then walked off towards the stairs, before he turned and ran in the other direction.

"You'd think he'd know where the classes are by now." Sophie said, while Kimberly closed his locker.

"Yeah, you're right there Soph." Kimberly said.

In Ms. Appleby's class, Ms. Appleby was writing on the chalk board.

"And finally, 'focus your energies'." she said.

Tommy then opened the door, and stepped inside, and made his way to his desk.

"Tommy, how nice of you to join us." Ms. Appleby said, turning to face him.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"We were just about to discuss this week's assignment." Ms. Appleby explained.

"Sorry, Ms. Appleby. I forgot to set my alarm clock." Tommy said.

"Are you late for today or just early for tomorrow?" Bulk asked, as he and Skull were in the class.

Skull laughed as Tommy took his seat.

"Early for tomorrow! That's funny!" Skull laughed.

"This next week, I want you to ask your friends to choose something about you that they think needs a little work." Ms. Appleby explained. "Your assignment, is to try your best to change this fault."

"Uh?" Bulk asked, as he and Skull put up their hands.

"Yes, boys?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"If we don't have anything that needs changing, does that mean we don't have to do the assignment?" Bulk asked.

"I'm hopeful some of your classmates will be happy to offer suggestions." Ms. Appleby said. "IF not, come see me. I'm sure I'll be able to help."

"Err, if you really get stuck, I'll help you guys out." Tommy whispered.

"Ha, ha, ha. You'll be lucky, if you remember what the assignment is." Bulk said.

Skull laughed, while Tommy backed away.

"You're on a roll, Bulk." Skull laughed.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was watching Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Goldar walk towards her.

"You see, dummies? I told you Green Ranger must have some weakness." she said. "Now listen up, go to the dungeon and get the Badges of Darkness for our pathetic Putties."

"Of course. The Badges of Darkness." Baboo said.

"They'll turn the Putties into mutant Rangers." Goldar said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy and Jason were practicing karate, sparring against each other.

"Good shot, Jase." Tommy said, after trying to punch him.

"You let your guard down." Jason said.

They both then kicked at each other but Jason won again.

"That's two. Am I getting better or you getting worse?" Jason asked. "What's the matter with you, Tommy?"

"I just can't focus." Tommy said. "I have this assignment I need to work on."

They both walked over to their bags and Jason grabbed his water bottle.

"Hey, can I have a sip?" Tommy asked. "I forgot mine."

Jason gave Tommy the water bottle.

"What's this assignment?" he asked.

"Well, we're suppose to ask people what they think out biggest fault it and then try to change it." Tommy explained, as Jason dried himself with is towel. "Hey, you have an extra towel? I forgot mine in the locker."

"You're in luck." Jason said, pulling another towel out.

"Thanks, man. So, uh, what do you think I really need to work on?" Tommy asked.

"You really want to know?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Come on. We're bros." Tommy said.

"I'd say your biggest problem..." Jason said, putting his towel back. "..is you forget things."

He picked up his bag and water bottle and left.

"Come on." Tommy said.

Later, Tommy was at the counter, while Sophie, Trini and Kimberly were sitting at a table.

"Man, I never thought of myself as forgetful." he said, putting straw in his drink. "Do you think..?" Tommy asked, turning to them, before remembering his drink. "Do you think I am?"

"Well..." Kimberly said. "You didn't exactly remember you're notebook at school today."

"And you keep getting lost around school, Tommy." Sophie said. "You keep changing directions on your way to classes."

"I guess I've forgotten all the times I was forgetful to." Tommy said.

"You know what, I've got an idea." Trini said. "Why don't we help you find ways to remember stuff?"

"Yeah." Kimberly said. "That will be fun."

"Yeah." Trini said. "We'll make it...memorable."

"And it will help you find your way around places, Tommy." Sophie said.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said. "I really appreciate it."

"Definitely." Trini said.

 **(The beach)**

At the beach, seven Putties who doing some fighting practice, with Goldar training them, so they could get the powers of the Mutant Rangers.

"That's enough, you clumsy clay brains!" he shouted, making them stop. "It's time to begin the Mutant Ranger training."

One of the Putties did a side flip, then a back flip, and then kicked a target another one was holding.

"Not bad, number three." Goldar said, who was observing.

Another Putty then did the same thing, but when he tried to kick the target, he missed by kicking too high.

"No!" Goldar said.

The Putties then did a forward jump, and then a side jump.

"Good!" Goldar said. "Good!"

One of the Putties however, was doing terribly, cause as it tried to jump, he landed on his back, as it didn't jump high enough.

"No! No, number seven!" Goldar said. "Leap, then kick! Now try it again!"

Number seven ran towards the target, but when he tried to kick it, he fell right onto his back.

"No, number seven!" Goldar shouted. "You're going to be clay pot on Rita's coffee table if you don't shape up!"

The Putties then did some martial arts moves against each other, but number seven was doing terrible again.

"Yes!" Goldar said.

He then gathered them up, four on his left side and three on his right.

"Training is complete and I have made my decision." he said, before turning to number seven, and pointed at him. "You, number seven are going back to the clay jar on Finster's workbench."

Number seven back up a little bit, looking petrified.

"See ya!" Goldar shouted, firing something from his sword at him, making him disappear.

The other Putties then got in a line, which Goldar then walked by, holding the Badges of Darkness.

"With these Badges of Darkness you will become the evil twin of a Power Ranger." Goldar explained to them, with them taking one each as he walked by. When all six of them had one each, Goldar looked at the seventh in his hand.

"No one worthy of becoming Red Ranger." he said, destroying the seventh badge. "No matter. It's mutant time!"

The Putties put the badges on their belts, and then changed into the Power Rangers, except for the hands and feet. (Sophie's was beside Billy's at the end.)

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, sounding like the Rangers.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull came in, with Bulk laughing as they walked over to the teens.

"Aren't you, um..." Bulk said. "Tommy-come-lately? Remember us? Bulk and Skull? Sit next to you in class?"

"Very funny, guys." Tommy said. "Uh, don't tell me you guys already figured out which faults you're gonna change."

"The simple fact is some people have none." Bulk said, as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yeah." Trini said. "And you don't consider being rude and obnoxious bad qualities."

Kimberly laughed.

"You know, just once I'd like to see you two dress and act like gentlemen." she said.

"Not to mention, begin nice to other people." Sophie said.

"We happen to like the way we are." Bulk said.

"Yeah." Skull said. "We like it."

"Then I guess you're gonna get a 'F' on the assignment." Tommy said. "Mr. Caplan will love that."

"Yeah." Trini said.

"Uh..." Skull said, looking confused.

The two of them then walked away, and left the place, while the girls laughed.

"Come on, Kim." Tommy said. "Let's get outta here."

"I'll see you guys later." Sophie said, getting up. "I gotta to make a stop at the library. I've got a book to take out for my homework assignment."

"See you." they all said.

Sophie then left, before Tommy and Kimberly followed her out.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was laughing, and then she saw the Mutant Rangers were ready at the beach.

"Goldar, are they ready?" Rita asked.

"They are, my queen." Goldar answered.

"Attack! At least those three!" Rita ordered, having seen Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly leave the Youth Center.

Tommy and Kimberly who were at the park were walking up some steps in the park, when they saw the Pink and Green Mutant Rangers.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said.

The two mutants then got into a fighting pose.

"Should we morph?" Kimberly asked.

"Not yet." Tommy said. "Let's see what these guys are all about."

They began to move, when the Green Mutant following Tommy.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" he asked. "Something look familiar?" Come on. Let's see what you got."

"Here goes." Tommy said, running towards him.

Tommy then side flipped and then jumped over the mutant, then ducked when he tried to kick him, before he did the same only for the mutant to duck. Tommy then sent a number of kicks at its chest, but it didn't go down, until he spun around and kicked it. Kimberly and her double then did the same moves on their way to each other, and then they tried to kick each other, only for them both to miss, before trying again, only for both kicks to get blocked.

"It's kind of like fighting in a mirror, huh?" the mutant asked.

 **(The river)**

Sophie walked along the river, on her way to the library, until something caught her eye. She turned and saw, to her shock, her mutant double, who made her open her mouth wide.

"What's the matter, Sophie?" it asked, sounding exactly like her. "See something familiar?"

"Not another duplicate act!" Sophie said, angrily.

"Oh, yes it is, Sophie." it said.

It then rushed at her, making her put down her bag, and blocking a punch it sent at her. She then tried to kick it, but it did the same thing, meaning neither them hit the other.

"Like looking in a mirror, ain't it?" it asked her. "Only I'm better!"

"We'll see about that!" Sophie said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy spun around and tried to kick his double, only to miss as it ducked, before the double tried the same thing, only for Tommy to duck.

"See? I know you're moves better than you do." the double said.

Kimberly then kicked her double, only for it to block it, and when it tried to kick you, she back flipped.

 **(The river)**

Sophie then back flipped to avoid a couple of kicks her double sent her, but then one of them hit her in the chest, knocking her over.

"That's only a taste of what I can do!" it said to her, before disappearing.

"I better inform the others." Sophie said, getting back up. "I have a feeling I'm not the only one with a duplicate."

 **(The park)**

Tommy looked at his double.

"Man, these guys are hardcore." he said.

His double then spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"That was just a taste of what you're going to get." the double said.

It then disappeared, while Kimberly's double pushed her off a wooden slide towards Tommy.

"I'll be back!" the double shouted, before disappearing.

"I can't believe it." Kimberly said. "Rita's created her own evil Rangers again."

"And they know all of our moves." Tommy said. "We better contact Zordon and the others."

"Okay." Kimberly said.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen both fights and was laughing because of it.

"Good work, Goldar." she said, as Goldar walked up to her.

"We are nearing the time..." Goldar said.

"Of my success." Rita finished.

"Hot-cha!" Baboo said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all in the Command Center, having been summoned by Zordon.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Rita's created her own evil Rangers again." Kimberly explained.

"How'd you know that?" Sophie asked. "We're you and Tommy attacked too?"

"Yeah, we were." Tommy said. "You too?"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you, this is not good." Sophie said.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

They turned to face it, and saw the duplicates in it, except for a red one.

"Who are these guys, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't even scratch them." Kimberly said.

"I couldn't even touch mine." Sophie said. "She knew my every move."

"So do ours." Kimberly said.

"There can only be one explanation." Zordon said, which made them turn back to him. "Rita has employed the Badges of Darkness."

"The Badges of Darkness?" Billy asked.

"Powerful Pseudomorphin devices." Zordon explained. "Rita has used them to transform Putties into evil mirror images of yourselves."

"And they have the same power as we do." Zack said.

"Correct, Zachery." Zordon said.

"But Zordon, why isn't there a red mutant?" Jason asked.

"I was wondering that myself?" Sophie asked.

"Rita has yet to create a powerful leader." Zordon said. "But there is no telling when she may succeed and command her evil mutants to destroy the world."

"Ai-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, turning to them. "It makes my tubes tremble. What do we do?"

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, Billy and Tommy were in the Youth Center. Tommy was holding something that was flashing that Billy had given him.

"What does this thing do, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I've inputted all the data you need to remember during a day." Billy explained. "Here. Listen."

He took the device back and showed Tommy how it worked.

 _"Alert. School in ten minutes."_ the device said, with a woman's voice.

"Wow. This is so cool, Billy." Tommy said.

"Anything to take my mind of Rita's Rangers for a while." Billy said.

"That's about the only thing I'm not forgetting these days." Tommy said, as Billy walked off.

 **(Command Center)**

Zordon and Alpha had seen a monster in the viewing globe.

"Alpha, when did this crayfish creature appear?" Zordon asked.

"Just two minutes ago, Zordon." Alpha said.

"I'm afraid this means Rita has found a leader for her band of Mutant Rangers." Zordon said, as Alpha started working on the computer. "Monitor their movements closely, Alpha."

 **(The beach)**

Rita's new monster, Commander Crayfish was by the mutant Rangers.

"You have trained well." he told them. "With you Badges of Darkness and me as your leader we shall destroy the Power Rangers!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Tommy and Kimberly were by Tommy's locker, along with Billy and Zack.

"You sure this is going to work, Kimberly?" Tommy asked, putting his communicator in his locker.

"Yeah. My Grandmother told me that tying ribbons around your wrist always helps you remember." Kimberly said, doing just that.

"It's worth a try, especially with Rita's Rangers out there." Zack said.

"I'm telling you. That's one thing I can remember." Tommy said.

He closed his locker.

 _"Alert."_ said the female voice from Billy's device.

Tommy opened his locker again.

 _"Time to take out the trash."_ it said. _"Alert."_

He took the device out of his locker.

"Hmm, that's strange. I don't remember that being the time I specified." Billy said.

 _"Alert. Time to feed the cat."_ the device said. _"Alert. Time to do your homework."_

"I can't shut it off." Tommy said.

 _"Alert. Alert. Alert."_ the device said, as Billy took it off Tommy.

"Oh, no, my homework." Tommy said. "Trini spent all that time reorganizing my notebook and I left it at home."

He closed his locker and walked away.

"I think he was doing better before we started helping him." Kimberly said, as Sophie, Jason and Trini came up behind them.

"Yeah, he seems to be getting more forgetful by the minute." Billy said.

"I assume it's Tommy you guys are talking about?" Sophie asked.

"You got it, Soph." Zack said. "He forgot his homework."

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, it's Rita. She's making her move." Alpha said.

"You must contact the Power Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi! This is one fishing trip that won't be fun." Alpha said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"I can't believe we're just waiting around for Rita to make a move." Kimberly said, as they walked down the hallway.

"I'd rather get it over with, like, now." Zack said.

"I second that." Sophie said.

Their communicators then beeped.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear this thing go off." Jason said.

They walked around the corner, to a place where nobody was.

"Go ahead, Zordon, we read you." Jason said.

 **(Commend Center)**

"Power Rangers, Rita has sent down a special monster..." Zordon said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"..to be the red leader of her Mutant Rangers."_ Zordon said, making them look at each other.

"We'll take care of it." Jason said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Commander Crayfish is at the Angel Grove shoreline." Zordon explained. "You must stop him before he heads inland."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

 _"For some reason he's not answering his communicator."_ Zordon said. _"As soon as we contact him, he will be sent to join you."_

"We're on our way, Zordon." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the shoreline, where they saw Crayfish and five of the Putties.

"Ready for us?" Jason asked.

"So you've come to play." Crayfish said.

"We'd love to stay and play, ugly but it's time to put you out of commission." Jason said.

"Right." Kimberly said.

"Wrong, little Ranger." Crayfish said. "It's mutant time!"

The five Putties powered up their badges, and morphed into the evil Mutant Rangers.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted, sounding like the Rangers.

"Now we'll show you who the real Rangers are." Crayfish said.

"I'm after you, blue." Billy's said.

"Hey, Trini, you want to play too?" Trini's asked.

"Nice to meet you, Zack." Zack's said.

"Told you I'd be back." Kimberly's said.

"Ready for round two, Sophie?" Sophie's asked.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted, doing a fighting pose.

"Guys, this is unreal." Jason said. " What's with them?"

"You guys may look like us but that's not enough." Kimberly said.

"We'll soon see, little landlubber." Crayfish said. "We have a real leader."

The six of them then jumped at the Rangers, brought out their weapons and attacked their own counterparts, with Crayfish fighting Jason. Trini and her double both jumped and got locked together in mid air, where they tried to hit each other with their hands, like claws, but they both jumped back to the ground and then Trini ducked under a kick from her double. Zack kick his doubles hand as it tried to punch him, and then avoided a kick from it, then they grappled at each other, then threw a kick at each other, before the double hit Zack in the chest. Sophie high kick her double but missed, then ducked when it tried to do the same to her, before she tried to tackle it, but missed as it jumped, and then it tried to do the same to her, but missed as she moved before the leg hit her. Billy tried to punch his double, but it grabbed his arm and spun him around, but then Billy got free and he hit it in the chest, before they threw punches at each other, and a knee attack each, before Billy hit it by punching it with both hands, knocking it down. Kimberly and her double both forward flipped, before the double tried to kick her, while she tried to punch it, then she tried to upper kick it, but missed as it rolled forward, and then it tried to punch her, but she blocked it.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy ran down the hallway towards his locker. When he opened it, he heard his communicator beep.

"Oh, man." he said.

He put his notebook in his locker and took his communicator out.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. Come in." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, you must hurry to the Angel Grove shoreline." Zordon said. "The other Rangers need your help."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"I'm on my way." Zordon said.

"Dragonzord!"

He then arrived at the shoreline and kicked Crayfish away from Jason.

"Ah, Green Ranger there's someone I want you to meet." Crayfish said.

A green small energy wave showed up, and then Tommy's double appeared by it. Tommy charged at him with the Dragon Dagger, while his double did the same but with the Sword of Darkness. They then locked blades against each other, then Tommy tried to kick it, but then the double hit Tommy with it's sword, then tried to kick him, but Tommy elbowed it in the face, then they locked blades again, until Tommy hit it and knocked it down.

"Is that the best you can do?" Crayfish asked, as he and the other mutants gathered around the green one.

"There's plenty more where that came from, you overgrown seafood platter." Tommy said, as the others gathered around him.

"You're the ones about to be cooked." Crayfish said back. "Let's blast them, mutants!"

The mutants brought out their weapons, which looked like the Power Weapons.

"What?!" Tommy asked.

"They've got a Power Blaster." Kimberly said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sophie asked.

"Man." Zack said.

The mutants then combined their weapons and formed their own Power Blaster.

"Fire!" Crayfish shouted.

They fired their Power Blaster, hitting the Rangers and knocking them over.

"Somehow I expected more from you, Power Rangers." Crayfish said.

"Zordon, can you get us out of here?" Jason asked, through his communicator.

 _"Prepare to teleport."_ Zordon said.

"Great!" Jason said.

They all then stood up.

"All right, guys." Jason said. "Let's get some help."

"Right." Tommy said.

They all then teleported back to the Command Center.

"Man, those guys were good." Zack said, once they got back.

"They knew every move we were gonna make..." Billy said.

"Before we could make it." Kimberly finsihed.

"Like they knew our fighting moves." Sophie said.

"Exactly." Billy said.

"Rangers, you will need new and more powerful weapons in order to defeat Rita's imposters." Zordon said. "Alpha has prepared these in case of such an emergency."

The weapons appeared in their hands, but they looked like the Power Weapons.

"I don't know, Alpha." Zack said. "These look just like our old ones."

"They may look the same, but trust me." Alpha said. "This is some heavy duty artillery."

"I hope your right." Sophie said.

"You must go now, Rangers." Zordon said. "Time is running out."

"We'll take care of these bogus Rangers, Zordon." Jason said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

They were then teleported back to where the mutants were, which was now a big quarry. Jason and Crayfish hitting each other in mid air, and then locking the swords together, then Jason tried to kick him, and then they hit each other again. Tommy's double hit him with it's sword, but then Tommy block it with his Dragon Dagger, as it tried to hit him again, then Tommy pushed it back and kicked it, then hit it with his dagger, as it tried to run at him. Zack block an attack by his doubles axe, then rolled when it tried to kick him, then blocked its axe again with his own, before hitting it with his axe. Billy spun his Power Lance around, and then his double did the same thing, and they locked blades together, before they tired to hit each other but both missed, then Billy tried to kick it, and then his double hit him and knocked him over. Trini tried to tackle her double, but it side flipped and then back flipped, which made Trini forward flip, and the she tired to hit it with her daggers, which she managed to with one, only for it to hit her with both. Sophie ducked as her double tried to hit her with its claw, before she tried to do the same, only for it to roll forward, and then hit her in the back, but then she got back up and they locked claws together, but then she got loose and tackled it, before hitting it with her claw. Kimberly and her double both fired an arrow at each other, hitting each other in mid air.

"Mutants!" Crayfish yelled, as they gathered around Kimberly's. "Assemble Power Blaster!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kimberly asked, as the others regrouped around her. "We have a Power Blaster too."

"You Power Punks will soon be cosmic dust." Crayfish said.

"We'll see about that antenna head." Jason said. "Assemble Power Blaster!"

"Right." the others said.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"One cooked Crayfish, coming up." Jason said, once the Power Blaster was formed.

"We'll see about that." Crayfish said, having formed their own Power Blaster.

"Power Rangers, ready?" Jason asked.

"Aim." Crayfish said.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted.

Both blasts were fired, but the Rangers was more powerful, hitting Crayfish and the duplicates, knocking them down.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had been watching from the balcony.

"Yes, scepter. Make my monsters grow!" she yelled.

She threw her wand down to Earth, and then Crayfish started to grow giant, laughing as he did.

"What do you think of me now?" he asked.

Tommy's, Billy's and Zack's doubles had grown giant too, but Sophie's, Trini's and Kimberly's was destroyed in the blast.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the Rangers all shouted.

Their Zords soon arrived and they jumped into them.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason ordered.

"Zack here! There's no mistaking that!" Zack shouted.

"Billy! Ready for action!" Billy yelled.

"Let's turn this guy into gumbo!" Trini shouted.

"And send these evil Rangers packing!" Sophie yelled.

"All right, let's boil this bug!" Kimberly said.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered.

Their Zords combined into Megazord tank mode.

"Battle mode sequence engage!" Jason shouted.

 _"Megazord sequence has been initiated."_ said the computer voice. The Megazord then went to battle mode and when it was complete, the computer voice said. _"Megazord activated."_

"I call upon Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

He started playing his flute, and then the Dragonzord showed up, and stood beside the Megazord.

"Time to serve up a little seafood." Jason said.

Both Zords then started walking over to Crayfish and the doubles.

"Let's mangle them, mutants." Crayfish said. "Charge!"

The doubles then charged at the Zords, with Crayfish grappling the Megaozrd, and Zack's double getting knocked aside by the Dragonzord, which then hit Tommy's with its tail, before Billy's grappled it, but it then got loose and hit it with its tail, before knocking Zack's aside again. Crayfish hit the Megaozrd with his sword, but when he tried to again it was blocked by the Megazords arm, which then hit him in the face.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered.

"All right!" Trini cheered.

Tommy's double then hit the Dragonzord with its sword, but when it tried again, the Dragonzord grabbed the sword, and then threw the double away, making the other two gather around it. They both then jumped and kicked it, while Tommy played his flute again.

"Dragonzord, use your tail whip now!" Tommy shouted.

The Dragonzord then turned and hit Zack's double with its tail, knocking it down, before it did the same to Billy's.

"It will take more than that to whip us, Flounder Rangers! Crayfish shouted, as they regrouped. "Check this out!"

Tommy's double then got no it's knees, then Billy's and Zack's put one of their hands on its shoulders and the other on one of its, and then Crayfish stood on the combined hands, which then lifted him up.

"Now we'll see who the shrimps are!" he shouted.

"They've raised the Crayfish above our blasters range!" Billy said.

"So they can sit back there and..." Zack said.

"..and fire on us at will." Billy finished. "Jason, we've got to get past these mutant Rangers."

"All right, then, we're going in!" Jason said.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Power Rangers." Crayfish said, as they charged in.

Both Zords tried to knock the mutants away, but they were pushed back, and then they all got locked in a grapple, but then Billy's and Tommy's doubles kicked the Megazord, and then Tommy's and Zack's kicked the Dragonzord.

"Now, pryoblast them." Crayfish ordered.

Tommy's double fired something out of his shield at them, hitting both the Megazords.

"Let's finish them off, mutants." Crayfish said. "Charge!"

"We need Ultrazord power, now!" the Rangers all shouted.

Titanus then showed up, and then the Zords combined into the Ultrazord.

"Huh?" Crayfish asked. "Hold it. Fall back! Fall back!"

"Sequence complete." Jason said. "Weapons locked on?"

"Right!" the others said.

"All right, guys." Jason said.

"Fire!" they all shouted.

They fired everything they had at Crayfish and the mutants, hitting them and destroying them all.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was furious.

"Oh, I just don't believe it." she groaned. "That's it! No more seafood!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie was walking down the stairs with Tommy, Trini and Kimberly.

"I'm sure glad Rita's Rangers weren't perfect either." Tommy said.

"I know." Sophie said. "But they're probably the toughest monsters we've fought yet."

"Yeah, and I just wish I could have done something to change my fault." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you really tired." Kimberly said. "And we weren't much help either."

"Yeah. You know, none of us is perfect." Trini said.

"That's the truth. We all have our faults." Jason said, who was at the bottom of the stairs with Billy.

"You know, Tommy, what someone else may see as a fault, may just be part of who you are." Billy said, as Zack came down the stairs. "And that's what makes you unique."

"And your real friends-." Zack said, putting his hands on Tommy's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Tommy said in shock.

"They'll accept you for who you are." Zack said.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said, as they laughed.

Bulk and Skull then came walking up the hallway, dressed up in suits and ties.

"Oh...how good to see you nice lady." Bulk said, as Ms. Appleby walked by them.

They Rangers all turned and saw what was going on.

"We just returned from the Opera, you know." Bulk said.

"Yes. Quite so." Skull said. "The Op-er-a."

"Am I seeing things?" Sophie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"If you are, so am I." Kimberly said.

Skull then kissed Ms. Appleby's hand, and then gave her a present.

"A gift...for our lovely teacher." Bulk said.

"It's nice to see you boys taking this assignment so seriously." Ms. Appleby said, taking the present. "Now, why don't you be gentlemen and open this for me. I've just had my nails done."

She handed the present back to Bulk and Skull.

"Uh..." Bulk said, nervous. "But we would not want to deprive you of the pleasure."

"Come on, you guys, don't quit now." Tommy said.

"Shut up, dweeb." Skull said.

"Please." Ms. Appleby said. "I insist."

She had a look of suspicion on her face. Bulk then took the present back, and then Skull opened it, and a bunch of silly string came out, making everyone laugh as they ran away.

"I knew something was up there." Sophie said.

"Well, I suppose some of us will never change." Ms. Appleby said.

They all then laughed.


	64. An Oyster Stew

**A/N: Here's the season 1 final.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Zack was watching Tommy doing some breach pressing.

"That's good, man. All right, three more." Zack said.

Tommy lifted the weight up again.

"Three more." Zack said. "Keep going."

While that was happening, Skull was playing the electric guitar, with Bulk watching, while Angela was doing some exercises on the mat.

"Take it, Bulky." Skull said.

 _"My baby's as fine as a porcupine and her eyes are brown like mud!"_ Bulk sang.

Kimberly then walked in and over to Angela.

 _"She's the queen of mean!"_ Skull sang. _"So why does she treat me like a...a..."_

"Bean." Bulk said, as Kimberly turned to them.

 _"Bean!"_ they both sang, as Kimberly walked towards them.

"You guy got to be kidding me." Kimberly laughed.

"Hey, we happen to have a very important audition today that is going to make us both very big stars." Bulk said.

"Yeah, stars." Skull said.

"Right." Kimberly said, grinning as she turned around.

Angela then got up from the mat and walked away, not knowing Zack was watching her. Zack then turned to Tommy as Kimberly came up to them both.

"Listen, Angela's birthday's coming up." Zack said, as Tommy got up from the bench. "I got to do something morphenomenal for her."

"Why don't you just send her some flowers or something?" Tommy asked, sighing.

"Flowers are tired." Zack said. "I'm thinking of something real special like...a pair of pearl earrings."

"Come on, Zack." Tommy said. "That's a little out of your budget isn't it?"

"Why don't you get her a singing telegram?" Kimberly asked.

"A singing telegram!" Zack muttered, while Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. "Yeah."

He then turned to Angela, who was drying her sweat off with a towel.

"Yeah! Yeah, a singing telegram at the restaurant just before I give her the pearl earrings." Zack said, turning back to the others.

"Zack, maybe you shouldn't try to impress her so much." Kimberly said.

"You guys, trust me on this one, okay?" Zack asked them. "You guys want to double-date if, uh, Angela agrees?"

"Sure." Kimberly said, smiling.

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy asked.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita had seen the whole conversation through the telescope.

"So, Zack's in love and wants to buy pearls." she said.

She took her eye out of the telescope.

"What do you say, Goldar?" she asked.

"Call on the Ecocide pearl to unleash the Oysterizer." Goldar said.

"That's great." Rita grinned.

"We'll pollute the sea and take over the world." Goldar said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie walked down the school hallway.

"Come on, Zackman, you can do it." Zack said, who was by his locker.

Sophie turned and saw him muttering to himself, before closing his locker.

"Hey Angela..." he said.

Sophie turned and saw Angela further down the hallway, which Zack then walked to.

"Uh, rumor has it that you're gonna be celebrating a birthday sometime in the near future." Zack said.

"So?" Angela asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could, uh...take you out for your birthday." Zack said. "I promise it will be really special. I-I got a big surprise planned."

"I don't know about you and your surprises, Zack." Angela said, closing her locker.

"Oh, come on, it's gonna be big!" Zack said, as Angela started walking down the hallway. "Kimberly and Tommy are going to come to. What do you say?"

"Well, I don't know." Angela said, turning back to him.

"Oh, come on, Angela." Zack said, running up to her. "Give the Zackman another chance."

"I guess it might be fun." Angela said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just this little French café that I know." Zack said.

"French?" Angela asked. "I'm impressed. Well, I'll see you later."

She then walked off, just as Sophie walked up to him.

"Yes! Yes. Mission accomplished." Zack said. "Okay. Now, I just got to find a set of pearl earrings."

"Smooth move, Romeo." Sophie said, staring at him.

"Did you see all that?" Zack asked, turning to her.

"Yes, I did." Sophie said. "The way you were talking, it was hard not to."

"Oh, right." Zack said.

"And good luck with the earrings." Sophie said. "I don't think you'll find them at the jewelry store. And even if they are, you'd never be able to afford them."

"Oh, I'll find them, Soph." Zack said, walking off. "You'll see."

Sophie just shook her head as he walked away.

"Good luck." she muttered.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita saw the Oysterizer in a crystal ball.

"Ah, I believe it's time to awaken my monster." Rita said, picking up the ball.

"Careful, my queen." Finster said.

"Ooh, too late." Rita said.

"I'll shall bring you the pearls of stillness." Oysterizer said, inside the ball.

"What a lovely gift for Zack to give Angela." Rita said.

"That will quick-freeze him." Squatt said.

"That's the whole idea." Rita laughed.

 **(A shop)**

After school, Zack came walking out of a jewellery store, looking disappointed.

"Man, I never knew pearls could be so expensive." Zack said. "Sophie and Tommy were right, I can't afford them."

He then went for a stroll in the park, where a old man was sitting on a wooden table.

"Dang, what am I going to do?" Zack asked himself, walking past the man.

"Psst, young man." the man said, getting Zack's attention. "Over here."

"Um, can I help you, sir?" Zack asked.

"No, but I think I can help you with your dilemma." the man said.

He opened up his overcoat, revealing he had pockets full of stuff inside it.

"I happen to have a pair of pearl earrings I'm sure I'm sure you can afford." the man said, showing the earrings in the coat.

"Those are beautiful." Zack said, eyeing them. "Uh, they're not stolen, are they?

"No, no. Far from it." the man chuckled, taking them out of his coat. "In fact these used to belong to my dearly departed wife, Edna. When I gave these to her, she fell in love with me."

Zack smiled while looking at the pearls.

"I always thought of them as a...love charm." the man said.

"I could really use a love charm. Um." Zack said, taking money out of his pocket. "Will this do?"

"Perfectly." the man said, taking the money.

He then gave Zack the earrings.

"Thank you, my son." the man said.

"No. Thank you." Zack said. "I can't wait to show these to my friends. This is awesome. Thanks again."

Zack then left to find the others, while the man got up from the table. He then walked towards a poll, where he turned into a Putty, which then ran away.

 **(The Café)**

On Angela's birthday, Zack, Angela, Kimberly and Tommy were walking through the café, being led to their table, while someone was singing opera.

"After you, ladies." Zack said, when they got to the table.

They all walked past Zak, and then they all sat down at the table, with the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"Cool." Tommy said, as he sat down.

"It's neat, huh?" Zack asked, as they took the menus.

"Yeah." Tommy said, as they looked at the menus. "It's all in French."

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Zack whispered.

The girls looked at each other before back at the menus.

"Garcon!" Zack called, clicking his fingers.

A man (Garcon) walked over to them.

"Oui, monsieur." he said with a French accent. "We are ready to order?"

"Oui." Zack replied. "Why don't I take the liberty of ordering for all of us."

The girls looked at each other.

"I'll even order in French." Zack said.

Garcon opened up his notepad.

 **(The park)**

Meanwhile, Sophie, Trini, Billy and Jason were walking through the park, past the very same spot Zack had gotten the pearls.

"I wonder how Zack's date it going." Trini said.

"I don't know, Trini." Sophie said. "But I'm glad Tommy and Kim are there too...in case things go bad."

"Look out!" Jason shouted. "The clod squad."

They looked up and saw Putties coming out of nowhere.

"I'm ready." Trini said.

The four of them then ran to fight them, and separated. Jason ducked under ones punch, then kicked it in the hand, before tornado kicking it repeatedly, until he kicked it in the chest. Billy jumped onto a wooden table, then jumped onto another one just as one tried to grab him, then forward flipped and kicked one on the other end of it, then jumped onto the first table again, the jumped when one tried to tackle him, then turned and jumped off the table. Sophie side flipped and did a few back flips, stopping by a tree, then turned and kicked one in the chest, but was then grabbed by a second, but she then stood on its foot, and elbowed it in the chest, before grabbing its arm and pulling it to the ground. Trini grabbed ones arm and flipped it over then turned and blocked a punch from another one, and then punched it the chest, and then hit it in the back.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off, while Alpha was looking in the viewing globe.

"Rita's summoned the Ecocide pearl and awakened the Oysterizer." Alpha said.

"Pinpoint his present location, Alpha." Zordon said. "Not only an he destroy all ocean life, he is the keeper of Rita's magic pearls of stillness. They can render anyone near enough to them as still as statues."

"Oh, no!" Alpha said.

"You must warn the other Rangers Alpha." Zordon said.

 **(The Café)**

Zack was looking at Angela.

"Angela, don't you like it?" he asked.

"About as much as I like your frog legs." Angela said.

Zack looked at his food and noticed he hadn't touched it.

"I'm just waiting for it to cool a little." he said.

Angela went back to eating her food.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers had now regrouped, as the Putties had disappeared, and then their communicators beeped.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rita has called forth the Ecocide pearl and started her Oysterizer monster..." Zordon said. on a path of destruction." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

 _"...on a path of destruction."_ Zordon said.

"Oh, no, we've got to stop her." Trini said.

 _"Your greatest danger is Rita's magic pearls of stillness."_ Zordon said.

"Wait a minute." Jason said. "Didn't Zack buy a pair of pearls for Angela?"

"Affirmative." Billy said. "He showed them to us after he bought them."

"Right." Trini said.

"I knew something was off he showed us those." Sophie said. "Cause I never thought he'd be able to afford them."

 _"Those pearls will render all lifeforms motionless."_ Zordon said. _"You must tell Zack and the others."_

"We're on our way." Jason said.

They all teleported to the French café Zack and the others were at.

 **(The Café)**

Garcon walked over to the table Zack and the others were on.

"Excusez moi." he said. "There is a mademoiselle Angela at the table?"

"That's me." Angela said.

"Tres Bien." Garcon said.

He clicked his fingers, and then Bulk and Skull came walking in, wearing red and wings on their backs and carrying their guitar and harp. They walked over, but stopped when they got to the table, with their mouths open.

"No way!" Skull said, who was ready to leave.

"Now wait, Skull." Bulk said, stopping him. "Let's show them what real music is all about."

"Oh, no." Zack muttered.

"Well, I guess the audition paid off, huh, guys?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly giggled, while Zack looked confused.

"Hit it!" Bulk said.

 _"My baby's as fine as a porcupine_ _and her eyes are brown like mud._ _"_ Bulk sang, as they started playing.

 _"But she's the queen of mean so why does she treat me like a..."_ Skull sang, as Kimberly covered her ears. _"French bean?"_

"Some surprise, Zack." Angela said.

"Angela, here... just open this..." Zack said, bringing out a box.

"I suppose this explodes or a can of worms jump out at me." Angela said, taking it.

"Just open it." Zack said.

Angela opened the wrapping on the box and then opened it, revealing the pearl earrings.

"Zack, they're beautiful." Angela said, with her eyes wide.

"You like them?" Zack asked.

"I love them." Angela said.

They moved in to kiss, when Garcon came over with a cake, but then Skull accidently pushed Garcon onto the table, right before Zack and Angela locked lips. Garcon then fell onto the table, causing cake to go all over Tommy and Zack. Skull then accidently hit Bulk in the chest with his guitar, causing them both to land onto another table, which they then knocked down.

"Look what you've done!" Garcon said.

Skull then looked at Bulk and saw some food in his mouth.

"Hey...frogs' legs!" he said, taking it.

He ate it as Bulk spat more food out of his mouth.

"Hey, you've tasted them." Skull said, taking the food he spat out.

Garcon then left as Zack and Tommy stood up.

"I think we better go clean up." Tommy said.

"Absolutely." Zack said. "Uh, we'll be right back, ladies. Don't go away."

They both left as Angela and Kimberly looked at them.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Angela said.

Bulk and Skull then tried to get up.

"Okay, Angela, try the earrings?" Kimberly asked.

Angela put one of the earrings on.

"Oh, it is so beautiful." Kimberly said. "Okay, try on the other one."

Angela was about to put the second one on, when Sophie, Jason, Trini and Billy arrived.

"There they are!" Trini said, pointing at Angela and Kimberly.

"Angela!" Jason shouted.

"No!" Trini and Billy shouted.

"Don't do it!" Sophie shouted.

They ran up to her as she turned to them, putting the earring on, and the next thing they knew, they completely froze, their skins turning grey. A few minutes later, Zack and Tommy came back.

"Oh, man." Zack said, seeing that everyone was frozen.

They ran over to the others.

"Oh, man." Zack said.

"This is weird." Tommy said.

"Oh, no, Angela." Zack said.

Tommy felt Bulk's vital.

"They still have all their vital signs." he said.

"We'd better teleport to the Command Center." Zack said.

"Right." Tommy said.

They then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they arrived, Zordon had explained to them the situation.

"And so Rita intends to destroy the sea, which in turn will destroy the planet." Zordon explained. "The Oysterizer and the Ecocide pearl must be stopped."

"What about the others?" Tommy asked. "How do we break the stillness spell?"

"Tommy, it won't be easy." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

Tommy, Zack and Alpha all turned to the viewing globe, and saw the Oysterizer beneath the sea.

"To break the spell, lure the Oysterizer out of the sea and destroy his pearl." Zordon said. "Caution, he may try to return to the sea and lure you in to an underwater battle."

"That could be dangerous." Alpha said. "Your Zords may have to function in deep water."

"Man, that would be a first." Zack said.

"Remember, Tommy, your powers are still temporary." Zordon said. "Are you certain you want to take this risk?"

"I have to." Tommy said, knowing he couldn't let Zack go by himself.

"I say we make oyster soap out of this guy." Zack said.

Tommy nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Zack shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

They both then arrived at the beach.

"Alright! Let's go kick some pearl!" Zack said.

"I'm right behind you, Zack." Tommy said, who was on a rock. "Since you're checking out this part of the beach, I'll head south."

Tommy then ran south.

"Okay, Oystey, time for a clam bake." Zack said.

Oysterizer then jumped out of the sea and punched Zack in the chest, knocking him down.

"Oh, you want to play like that, huh?" Zack asked, getting back up.

"I'm not playing with a puny little particle like you. Why, you couldn't whip a brine shrimp with the flu." Oysterizer said. "You're out of your league here. You won't be able to take what I'm doing to you."

"Yeah, I can take it, and I can take you too." Zack said.

"Me? No way!" Oysterizer laughed.

He then fired some sort of acid out of his chest at Zack.

"Huh?" Zack asked, as it hit him. "Man, acid gel!"

The acid was on his right shoulder, belt and right hand.

"Zordon didn't say anything about this." Zack said, looking at his suit. "Tommy, help!"

"Got you!" Oysterizer said. "Bye-bye, Power Ranger."

He then fired a fire laser out of his pearl-like-eye, which knocked Zack down to the ground in pain.

"Your end is near. Victory is mine." Oysterizer said, before turning. "Whoa!"

Tommy came out of nowhere and hit Oysterizer with his Dragon Dagger, knocking him away from Zack.

"Oh, man." Tommy said, running to Zack. "Zack, are you okay? I came as soon as I heard your call me."

"Tommy, don't touch me!" Zack said, worriedly. "He sprayed me with some kind of acid gel. It would get you too."

"Zack, here, take my shield." Tommy said, bringing Zack's hand to the shield, which then transferred to Zack. "The powers in it will heal you and give you energy."

"Thanks, Tommy." Zack said, looking at the shield. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay." Tommy said. "Huh? Look out!"

He had seen Oysterizer get back up.

"You're going to pay for that, Green Ranger." Oysterizer said.

He then fired his acid gel at them both.

"Look out, Zack!" Tommy said, stepping in front of Zack and taking most of the gel.

"Tommy, no!" Zack said, as Tommy was knocked down, covered in acid, which was on his belt and right shoulder.

"Sit tight, buddy." Zack said, running to Tommy. "I'll take care of this guy."

Zack then jumped and hit Oysterizer with both of his fists, knocking him back into the ocean.

"Yes! That should break the spell." Zack said.

 **(The café)**

Zack was right, because back at the café, Sophie and the others unfroze, and they looked down at themselves before walking over to Angela and Kimberly.

"No, Pourquoi?" Garcon asked, walking past them.

"Angela, your earrings." Trini said, looking at them.

"What about them?" Angela asked, trying to feel them.

"They're disintegrating." Trini said.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Zack." Angela said, getting up, dropping the earrings in glass of water on the way.

She walked over to the exit, when Zack ran into her, as he'd just got back.

"Oh, Angela, look, I'm sorry." said Zack.

They turned to face the pair of them.

"Zack, do me a favour and don't do me any more favours." Angela said. "Compendez-vous?"

She then left, and Zack ran to the others.

"Guys, we got a big problem." he said.

"We know." Trini said. "The Oysterizer."

"We were on our way to tell you before we froze." Sophie said.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"He's okay, I left him at the beach." Zack said. "We have to go after the Oysterizer and the Ecocide pearl underwater."

"This will definitely be new experience for the Megazord." Billy said.

"If it can hold out underwater." Sophie said.

"Let's jam." Jason said.

They all then left, but not before Zack turned and paid the bill, and then they stopped around the corner, where no one was.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They quickly called their Zords and combined them, and then sent the Megazord underwater.

"Yeah, we made it." Zack said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jason said.

"I never thought we'd have to fight a monster underwater." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I know." Trini said. "Me neither."

The Megazord walked around on the ocean floor, and then stopped.

"It's the Ecocide pearl." Jason said. "We found it!"

Oysterizer then showed up.

"Let's get rid of the pearl while we have a chance." Jason said.

The Megazord fired it's head laser at the pearl, destroying the pearl.

"No! You fools!" Oysterizer shouted. "You've destroyed my beautiful pearl!"

He then hit the Megazord with its fist, then his other one, and then kicked it.

"You bunch of sea snails!" he shouted. "Take this!"

He punched the Megazord with both his fists, knocking it onto the ocean floor.

"I'll turn you into flounder bait!" Oysterizer shouted.

He then started charging at the Megazord, and the put his foot on it, rocking it around.

"We can't take much more of this." Zack said. "We need help."

"Right, Megazord wasn't meant to work underwater but Dragonzord is." Jason said. "Kim, focus all our communication signals on a tight beam to the beach. Got it?"

"Right, got it." Kimberly said.

"Send a distress signal now!" Jason ordered.

"You got it, Jase." Sophie said.

 **(The beach)**

Tommy was clutching his chest as he walked along the beach, looking for the others.

 _"Tommy, do you read us?"_ came Billy's voice. _"We need help."_

"Uh-oh, they're in trouble." Tommy said, before bringing out his Dragon Dagger. "Time for Dragonzord power!"

He then played his flute and then Dragonzord started moving towards the Megazord, as it was already underwater. Dragonzord showed up where the Megazord was, and hit Oysterizer with its tail, knocking him off and away from the Megazord, where it ended up on dry land.

"Huh?" Oysterizer asked, seeing the Dragonzord. "Well, what do we have here? Another Zord for me to destroy."

He laughed as Dragonzord spun around and tried to hit him with its tail, only to miss as he ducked, before barging into it.

"So, you think you're through, huh?" Oysterizer asked. "Well, try this on for size."

He brought out a ball and chain, which he then spun and hit Dragonzord with, and then he did it again. When he tried again however, the ball wrapped itself around Dragonzord's neck, causing Oysterizer to move and try to pull it down.

"Feeling a bit tied up?" he asked. "Well, let me help you unwind a little."

Dragonzord tried to get free, when Oysterizer sprayed his acid gel at it.

"What a little more?" he asked. "How about this?"

He fried the fire laser out of his pearl-like eye, which hit and knocked Dragonzord to the ground.

"Now you're through!" Oysterizer said, making his way towards Dragonzord. "Finished...dust...a rumor...yesterday's news."

The chain on the ball was then cut by the Power Sword, as the Megazord had now climbed out of the ocean. Cutting the chain also knocked Oysterizer back and freed the Dragonzord.

"Yes!" they all said.

"All right." Billy added.

"Wait, Dragonzords covered in acid gel." Kimberly said.

They looked and saw she was right, so then the Megazord fired its head laser at it, and removed the acid gel. The Dragonzord then got back up, just as Oysterizer did.

"You two are becoming a real pain in the shell." he said.

He then charged at the Zords.

"Let's do it, buddy!" Tommy shouted.

He played his flute, and then the Dragonzord fired its missiles at the Oysterizer, hitting it and knocking it over.

"All right, Rangers, let's finish this." Jason said.

The Power Sword then powered up.

"Rangers, full power!" Jason ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Power Sword then powered up some more, and then hit Oysterizer, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, they were all at the Youth Center, and sat and talk at a table, while drinking a smoothie, except Zack and Trini. Angela was there too, exercising her legs on a mat.

"I'm glad the Oysterizer didn't have any time to do any real damage." Jason said.

"Yeah, quite a relief." Billy said.

"I'll second that, Billy." said Sophie.

"Here's to teamwork guys." Kimberly said, holding her cup out.

"To teamwork." they all said, clinking their cups together.

Zack and Trini meanwhile, where standing by the lockers, and Zack holding some flowers, which he then sniffed causing Trini to giggle.

"I sure learned a lesson." Zack said.

"What's that?" Trini asked.

"Never try to impress people with money 'cause you can't by love." Zack said.

"You know, that's a very good motto to live by." Trini said. "Just always be yourself."

"Besides, I'm broke." Zack said. "These flowers are all I could afford."

Trini smiled at him, when Bulk and Skull came up behind them, in the same outfits as yesterday.

"Good luck." Trini told Zack, before walking away towards the others.

"Where have you guys been?" Zack asked Bulk and Skull.

"We had to wash the dishes at the café." Bulk explained.

"Yeah, but we did get all the frogs' legs we could eat." Skull said, before burping.

"Remember, no singing this time." Zack said.

They both held they hands up promising.

"Ready?" Zack asked them.

They then walked in, and Sophie saw them.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Look."

They all turned and saw them, just as Zack started singing, walking towards Angela.

 _I was wrong to play the fool  
I went out of my way  
Trying to be to cool  
 _Hoping that you'd stay  
But now I know I do my best  
Whenever I am me  
So be yourself and give me a smile.__

A lot of people had seen him sing, and Sophie was crying tears of happiness, before Skull started to sing loudly.

 _Let's just all eat beans!_

He started playing an electric guitar, terribly, as a lot of people covered their ears, while Angela laughed.

"I'm sorry." Zack said.

"I'm sorry, too, Zack." Angela said. "I guess I shouldn't be so materialistic about things."

"Happy birthday, Angela." Zack said, giving her the flowers.

They leaned in and kiss, before Bulk shouted.

 _"She's so mean!"_

 _"She's a tarantula's dream!"_ Skull sang.

 _"I'm gonna treat her like a queen!"_ Bulk sang.

 _"She smells like turpentine!"_ Skull sang.

Everyone then laughed, with Sophie walking up to Zack and Angela.

"Pretty nice singing, Zack." she said. "I actually had tears in my eyes."

"Tears of joy I assume?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Sophie answered, wiping her eyes.

"Well, thanks, Soph." Zack said.


End file.
